2 anges
by Nane2Bru
Summary: 400 ans, cela faisait 400 ans qu'ils étaient ici, pas avec leurs familles retrouvées, pas sur terre, quelque part en transit, comme s'ils étaient en attende de poursuivre ou reprendre leurs vies là où elles n'auraient pas dû s'arrêter.
1. Chapter 1

400 ans, cela faisait 400 ans qu'ils étaient ici, pas avec leur famille retrouvé, pas sur terre, quelque part en transit comme si ils étaient en attendent de poursuivre ou reprendre leur vie là où elles n''auraient pas du s'arrêter

**Deux anges...**

**La fatalité**

Un jour de Pâques, quelque part dans l'immensité de ce qui nous entoure, alors que tout le monde est certain que tout est paix et calme, des éclats de voix s'entendent

Mais enfin, c'est impossible, tu ne peux pas me demander de faire ça !

Et moi je te dis, que je n'accepterai pas de faire semblant !

S'il te plait... Si toi tu refuses, je ne vois pas qui pourrait le faire, pense à ceux qui n'attendent qu'un geste...

C'est non ! Trois fois non ! Je suis sûre qu'on peut faire autrement, il doit exister une autre solution ! Tu ne peux pas me demander de rendre une famille malheureuse, parce qu'une autre l'est aussi...

Malheureuse ? De quoi parles-tu ?


	2. Chapitre 1 : 2 anges

_Un petit mot avant de me lancer, j'ai repris le prologue car la présentation me faisait honte et plutôt que de faire une mise à jour... _

_Pour les merci, un grand merci à ma jumelle pour ces conseils et sa relecture et la seule review que j'ai eu : c'est elle, à ma vampirette d'opéra pour ses commentaires, je vais essayer d'en tenir compte, à ma môman car grâce à elle mes heures de non sommeil augmentent... 6h de décalage faut absorber... Pour les reviews un seul mot d'ordre : respect : vous aimez ou pas pas de soucis mais respect !_

Chapitre 1 : 2 anges...

Un jour de Pâques, quelque part dans l'immensité de ce qui nous entoure, alors que tout le monde est certain que tout est paix et calme, des éclats de voix s'entendent

« Mais enfin, c'est impossible, tu ne peux pas me demander de faire ça ! »

« Et moi je te dis, que je n'accepterai pas de faire semblant ! »

« S'il te plait... Si toi tu refuses, je ne vois pas qui pourrait le faire, pense à ceux qui n'attendent qu'un geste... »

« C'est non ! Trois fois non ! Je suis sûre qu'on peut faire autrement, il doit exister une autre solution ! Tu ne peux pas me demander de rendre une famille malheureuse, parce qu'une autre l'est aussi... »

« Malheureuse ? De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Et bien de ces 2 enfants de 7 ans qui jouent au bord de la rivière, qui d'un instant à l'autre va déborder car un énorme orage a éclaté en amont et l'eau va brusquement monter. Je ne peux laisser cette enfant, ici, même si, ce que je peux comprendre, ils sont inséparables avec cet autre enfant... Je ne peux pas... »

« Quel orage ? Oh ! Zut je ne l'avais pas vu celui-là! Non bien sûr! Il faut les sortir de ce pas. Je pensais plutôt à leurs projets... Tu sais ils ont vraiment envie de rester ensemble tout le temps, l'enfance, la musique, la lecture, les amis... la vie quoi ! »

« Pas à 7 ans! Je ne peux pas bloquer la vie de cette enfant à 7 ans, enfin, pour quelle raison ? Tu ne crois pas qu'un jour ils seront malheureux, de trop vivre l'un sur l'autre, que se passera-t-il le jour où lui ou elle n'aura plus les mêmes intérêts ? Quand ils auront envie de vivre d'autres choses, de liberté, qu'ils ne se supporteront plus ? »

« Bella, ça fait quoi maintenant, 5 vies d'humains que nous sommes là, et à un moment, un seul, en as-tu eu marre ou as-tu voulu faire autre chose que d'être là à discourir ou parler d'autres choses avec moi ? Ai-je refusé de te suivre ou inversement ? »

« Non, bien sûr... mais , Edward, nous ne pouvons orienter ou diriger la vie de ces 2 enfants comme si c'était encore la nôtre ? Ils ne sont pas nous... on ne pourra jamais revenir sur Terre vivre cette vie qui s'est arrêtée trop vite, trop tôt car nos parents n'ont pas compris que l'un sans l'autre nous n'étions rien, que notre famille a cru que ce n'était que passion d'enfants et d'adolescents... »

« Je sais : on n'aurait pas dû partir ce jour, se donner rendez-vous à cet arrêt de diligence, ce cocher ne nous aurait pas fauché ensemble, mais on a fait les choses correctement, nos familles se sont unies, Bella, dans la douleur, nos lettres leur ont fait comprendre ce qu'ils ont perdus, une grande famille unie et réunie non pas dans le chagrin mais dans l'amour... »

« C'est vrai, chaque famille a trouvé une lettre de nous deux, expliquant notre souhait, notre départ mais aussi notre retour... Seule la fin de leur vie nous a permis de les revoir mais c'était trop court... Voir arriver ton père médecin et mon père officier de paix sur les lieux de l'accident était affreux... Ils avaient déjà trouvé nos lettres et c'était pour eux le coup de grâce ! Je ne pourrais oublier leur souffrance, leur visage lorsqu'ils ont compris et réalisé. Et le plus dur a été de les voir passer et nous rester là à aider ceux qui vivent sur Terre pendant que eux sont ensemble... mais sans nous. En fait même morts, ils ne nous ont pas encore... »

« On a l'opportunité de faire quelque chose pour ces enfants, je me reconnais en cet enfant, Bella, dans cette famille, je retrouve la mienne, ce père médecin, cette mère architecte, ces amis, cette fratrie... »

« Je me retrouve aussi dans cette famille, Edward, entre le policier et cette mère de famille farfelue, sauf que je n'avais pas de frère et de sœur, il y a 400 ans. Cette enfant est triste et son ami est son meilleur pilier, mais que deviendra-telle si ce dernier décide de partir, de suivre les conseils de sa famille ? »

« Nous serons là Bella, on ne les laissera pas tomber... Pourquoi serions-nous les seuls à être capable de les voir, de les aider? D'ailleurs, il serait bon de les faire activer, c'est un sacré rhume qui les attend si nous ne faisons rien, cet orage est en train de gronder autour d'eux et je commence à craindre pour leur santé. »

« Tu as raison... regarde, ils enfourchent déjà leur bicyclette pour retourner chez lui, dans leur cabane au fond du jardin, ils seront mouillés mais rien de dramatique... »

Quelque part derrière eux une porte se matérialisa et s'ouvrit, ils étaient convoqués, une habitude régulière depuis 400 ans, mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas : c'était une des dernière fois.

Quelques instants plus tard, dans un petit village anglais, 2 enfants pédalaient à en perdre haleine pour ne pas être trempés et se faire attraper par leur famille. Juste avant de mettre pied à terre ils bifurquèrent dans un petit chemin, la fillette dérapa et la haie la remit en selle pour qu'elle puisse poursuivre sa route et sauter de son vélo dans le même mouvement que son camarade. Ils coururent se mettre à l'abri dans une petite cabane où les attendaient serviettes de toilette, change, chocolat chaud et brownies...

« Tu sais, Ed, si je ne connaissais pas ce côté de ta maman, je crois que je penserais que c'est un ange qui prend soin de nous... »

« Je sais Bells mais on doit se changer avant d'être vraiment malades et de ne pouvoir se voir pendant une semaine le temps de guérir et encore une pour être restés sous la pluie sans rentrer... »

« Si ils pouvaient comprendre qu'on ne peut pas se passer l'un de l'autre, ce serait déjà une avancée... Jazz et Rose sont toujours derrière mon dos, à me surveiller et à veiller à ce que je fasse vraiment ce que mes parents m'ont dit de faire, j'ai l'impression d'avoir 2 paires de parents, j'ai l'impression que leur métier leur fait oublier qu'ils ont une enfant, une à eux... »

« Bella... s'il te plait... », plaida Edward.

« Mais c'est vrai, seuls mes frère et sœur s'occupent de moi, mon père a un métier plus que prenant et ma mère part dans sa peinture et parfois elle y est tellement absorbée que je me demande comment elle fait pour se rappeler qu'elle a un mari et 3 enfants... alors des fois je me dis que si je n'étais pas dans la maison... quand je serais plus grande, j'aimerai avoir une famille unie et aimante, pouvoir m'occuper de mes enfants... ».

Bella rougit en regardant son ami, qui ne vit pas son regard, perdu lui-même dans sa famille et ses soucis.

« Tu sais que je te comprends, même si au contraire de toi Carlisle et Esmée sont très présents, parfois trop mais mon frère et ma sœur sont parfois trop envahissants, me laissant peu de temps pour rêver et partir dans mon monde. En fait il n'y a qu'avec toi que je peux me perdre dans le silence, la musique, les livres et parler de mon passé et de mon avenir sans me faire taquiner ou m'entendre dire que c'est trop tôt, que j'ai le temps d'y penser. Mais parfois, je surprends un regard d'Esmée sur moi comme si elle gardait une douleur au fond d'elle, comme si elle avait peur de quelque chose... »

Le silence s'installa, les enfants se changèrent et prirent leur goûter ensemble, se servant et s'aidant quand le besoin se faisait sentir. Une heure plus tard, la pluie s'arrêtant, les enfants prirent le chemin de la villa d'Edward, il avait envie de faire du piano et avait invité son amie à l'écouter et peut-être poursuivre son enseignement du piano, à condition bien sûr que leurs frères et sœurs ne soient pas dans les parages. Esmée les accueillit avec le sourire, récupérant leurs vêtements humides pour les nettoyer et les sècher afin que Bella puisse retourner dans sa famille, dans la même tenue et qu'aucune question puisse lui être poser.

« Bella, j'ai appelé chez toi, tu peux passer la soirée ici, avec l'orage ton père a beaucoup de travail avec les arbres abattus sur les routes, ton frère et ta soeur sont avec ceux de Edward, ta mère est rassurée et te préfère ici, tu pourras même passer la nuit ici, ce sont les vacances alors pas d'inquiétude... »

Devant le silence de la petite fille, elle poursuivit :

« J'ai mis une condition, les filles voulaient dormir entre filles et les garçons aussi, mais j'ai expliqué pour que vous étiez plus calmes qu'eux et que pour éviter des soucis, je préférais que Rosalie s'occupe de Alice et que Jasper et Emmett partagent la même chambre, vous laissant ainsi tranquilles dans la même pièce... »

« Esmée, tu sais très bien... »

« Edward !... » reprit-elle. Penaud, il baissa la tête

« Pardon... Maman, tu sais très bien qu'Emmett et Alice vont venir voir ce que nous faisons et que si on se réfugie dans la salle de musique, il va nous manquer nos livres...Alors je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. »

« Edward a raison Madame Cullen, c'est mieux que je rentre, il aura la vie plus facile si je ne suis pas là, je vais rentrer après son cours de piano ou j'irai avec les filles, c'est pas grave vous savez j'ai l'habitude. Edward sera seul dans sa chambre c'est mieux pour tout le monde. »

« Bella, tu ne crois tout de même pas ce que tu dit, n'est ce pas ? me dit Esmée, et combien de fois t'ai-je demandé de m'appeler Esmée et de me tutoyer, j'ai l'impression d'être une vieille grand mère à chaque fois que je t'entends. Pour Jasper et Rosalie cela ne pose pas de problème mais pour toi ma grande j'ai l'impression que je vais devoir m'armer de patience », termina-t-elle dans un sourire

« Bella, tu crois que je préfère te savoir avec les filles qu'avec moi ? » Edward était désolé et sa voix hésitante me faisait pressentir le chagrin qu'il avait devant mes paroles.

« Mon grand, il faut comprendre ton amie après ce que tu viens de lui dire et ce que moi j'ai dit, elle cherche la meilleure solution pour toi, elle ne souhaite pas que tu sois importuné, alors elle préfère se retirer pour que ton calme soit préserver... »

« Mais maman c'est avec Bella que je suis le mieux, et se tournant vers moi, tu le sais ça Bella qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis complet et bien ! Tu finis mon monde Bella, si tu es capable de telles choses alors je vais pouvoir supporter les autres, pour être avec toi. Enlève l'eau de tes yeux, s'il te plait, j'aime pas quand il pleut dedans. Ils sont tellement plus jolis quand ils sont tout verts lumineux avec ce soleil qui brille dedans, il manque plus que la plage pour se croire en vacances après. »

Le garçon s'approcha de son amie et lui fit un baiser sur la joue pour la consoler, la pris par la main et l'attira vers la pièce de musique.

« Je crois que la solution est trouvée les enfants! Bella ne te fait pas de soucis je me charge des autres ! » éclata Esmée de rire. Carlisle rentra à cet instant de l'hôpital »

« Et bien, ma Chérie quelle joie, est-ce mon retour qui te met dans cet état...? » taquina Carlisle.

« Espèce de charmeur d'époux, bien que j'aimerai dire oui car te voir à la maison est toujours un plaisir, non , désolée, ce qui me réjouit ce sont Edward et Bella... »

Carlisle se renfrogna

« Encore inséparables tous les deux... Quand vont-ils prendre un peu d'autonomie ? Que va-t-il se passer quand Bella voudra faire sa vie, j'ai l'impression qu'Edward se raccroche à son amie. Depuis 5 ans qu'ils se connaissent je ne vois jamais l'un sans l'autre, ce n'est pas sain Esmée... »

« Carlisle laisse-les je pressens une catastrophe si on les sépare ou si on les force à vivre l'un sans l'autre, Edward a besoin de Bella dans son monde elle lui apporte la stabilité que la mort de ces parents lui a ôté. Tu ne peux pas renier ce que je dis. Les 6 mois qu'Edward a passé ici avant de connaître, il était éteint, un véritable fantôme, il ne mangeait pas et passait son temps à regarder par la fenêtre, au point que je doutais que la venue d'Alice soit une bonne chose. Et puis, la rentrée scolaire est arrivée... »

« ...et avec elle, Isabella Swann, qui a bouleversé la vie de notre fils au point de faire d'elle son centre de gravité et le centre de sa vie, il s'est mis à manger pour aller courir avec elle, à appris à faire du vélo pour faire des balades avec elle, a décidé d'apprendre le piano pour lui enseigner car elle ne pouvait prendre de cours de piano chez elle, ils se sont entraînés pour la lecture et la découverte des livres, de la musique classique, et de tout ce qui fait leur complicité, l'un ne bouge pas sans l'autre, tu as raison. Privé l'un de l'autre et ce sont les 2 qui tombent... », soupira Carlisle, embrassant son épouse.

« Sauf qu'ils ont des frères et sœurs qui ne comprennent pas forcément ce lien et qui prennent un malin plaisir à les taquiner... Tu connais notre aîné et notre benjamine... C'est au point que Bella se renierait pour ne pas qu'Edward soit importuné et ce soir elle était prête à rentrer chez elle plutôt que passer une nuit ici avec Edward, pour qu'il passe une soirée tranquille. Ça ne peut pas durer... il y aura une catastrophe dont tout le monde sortira malheureux si on ne fait rien pour les protéger... »

« Ton intuition est toujours bonne alors je vais t'aider, je vais essayer de parler avec Charlie pour que nos deux inséparables puissent avoir du temps ensemble et surtout que Charlie permette à Edward de passer du temps chez Bella, je sais qu'elle possède une belle collection de livres qu'elle souhaite partager avec notre fils mais qu'elle n'a pas encore trouvé l'opportunité de le faire. Et surtout ce soir, on va faire en sorte que Bella et Edward passent une soirée tranquille dans leur chambre, entre livres et musique classique ».

Sur ces mots, Carlisle monta chez les garçons et Esmée chez les filles, le piano sonnait au rez-de chaussée et quelques éclats de rire résonnaient aussi de la salle de musique.

Personne ne sut ce qui se dit ce soir là, mais les 2 amis passèrent une soirée tranquille et pleine de complicité.

Pendant ce temps, quelque part au dessus ou ailleurs, la porte se referma sur nos 2 amis qui reprirent leur poste d'observation des deux enfants. C'est avec le sourire, qu'ils apprécièrent le tableau et échangèrent un regard rempli de fierté.

« Ils sont protégés maintenant, ils ne risquent plus rien Bella, tu avais raison, ils nous faut nous préparer... »

« Je sais mais j'en ai tellement rêvé que je n'ose y croire Edward, je ne sais pas si je vais être prête... »

En la regardant, l'ange qu'était Edward pouvait ressentir toute l'angoisse qui habitait l'ange qui se tenait en face de lui...

« Tout ce temps, à être là, Bella, et ne pas partir avec les autres c'est pour ça, notre temps n'était pas fini... prend ma main s'il te plait, il est temps : tout est prêt! »

A ces mots, les mains de Bella et Edward se joignirent et les deux anges s'évaporèrent.


	3. Chapitre 2 : 2 anges

Le temps ne s'écoule pas pareil ici ou là-bas, les années ne se comptent de la même manière. Et un simple passage de porte ici, prends une dizaine d'années ailleurs...

Sur terre, la vie des deux enfants s'est poursuivie tranquillement, parsemée des traquenards des quatre frères et sœurs, toujours prompts à les mettre dans l'embarras, mais prêts à les défendre face aux folasses et aux abrutis ou obsédés de l'école quand les choses devenaient trop risqué mais dans l'intimité de la famille, cette image trop parfaite volait en éclat. La fratrie se faisait un main plaisir à leur faire les pires vacheries, entre les pneus dégonflés, les couvertures volées, les clés cachées, et point d'explication : c'était leur passe-temps favori !

Mais plus personne n'a mis en cause leur besoin d'intimité, leur capacité à se mettre dans une bulle, les moments qu'ils pont partagé, silence, fous-rires musique ou simple balade. Même le Chef Swann a toléré cette amitié, même si avec le temps, il a bien senti que ce n'est pas et que ça n'a jamais été une amitié mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort ,de beaucoup plus intense et que tout se qui se mettrait en opposition à ça et à eux, risquait de faire exploser la stabilité de leurs enfants.

Le groupe s'est agrandi, en plus des frères et sœurs maintenant en couple. Emmett âgé de 18 ans sort avec Rosalie depuis trois ans. Jasper, après avoir résisté pendant trois ans, fréquente Alice depuis deux an et aucun des quatre ne peut vivre sans sa moitié. Ben et Angela se sont joints en couple à eux enfin surtout ils sont liés à Edward et Bella, étant tout simplement leurs meilleurs amis, toujours présents.

Mais pour Edward et Bella âgés tous les 2 de 17 ans, personne ne sait vraiment ce que leur histoire devient, seuls Esmée et Carlisle suivaient leur histoire de plus ou moins loin, mais prenant garde de les protéger des indiscrets.

C'est pourquoi, 8 ans après ce fameux orage, Edward et Bella partaient en ballade pour faire un week-end de camping dans une zone un peu isolée et surtout inconnue de leur fratrie. C'est ainsi, que sous le couvert de leurs parents , Edward et Bella sèchèrent leur dernière demi journée de cours et partirent, après le repas de midi, le sac au dos chargé d'une tente, de sacs de couchages, de nourriture, de livres et d'une guitare.

Edward et Bella marchèrent pendant plus de 2 heures pour atteindre leur lieu de campement, une immense prairie qu'ils ont découvert par hasard un jour au gré de leurs promenades et qui était devenue si précieuse que tout ce qui les avait touché ou les touchaient s'y rattachait. Ainsi lorsque Bella s'était rendu compte que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Edward n'avait plus rien eu à voir avec de l'amitié, c'était dans cette prairie qu'elle lui avait confessé, confession qu'il lui avait retourné l'instant d'après et ainsi de suite, chagrins, doutes, bonheurs tout y avait été vécu.

Arrivés à cet endroit, ils s'enlacèrent quelques instants et après un baiser, ils commencèrent leur installation. Edward s'occupa du bois et du feu et Bella s'attela à l'installation de la tente et des sacs de couchage, conçus pour ne faire qu'un, vive le modernisme qui permet de faire de 2 sacs de couchages simples un sac double, à condition de faire le bon choix et de prendre un sac pour le côté gauche et l'autre pour le côté droit, forcément. Une heure plus tard, Bella rejoignit Edward qui sortit la guitare et entreprit de fredonner une nouvelle mélodie, inconnue de Bella.

« Edward, elle est nouvelle celle-ci,tu ne me l'as jamais jouée ? » demande Bella étonnée.

« Non, elle est spéciale celle-ci je l'ai composé ce mois dernier, en pensant à cette journée, à nous, à toi, à notre histoire, à notre avenir, à ce que je souhaite enfin bref à nous deux quoi... » termina Edward légèrement gêné

« Je nous retrouve dedans mais elle a cet espoir en l'avenir comme une promesse d'un futur commun, de moments inoubliables, d'une union que rien ne pourra altérer : un point d'encrage... »

A cet instant, Edward posa la guitare, prit la main de Bella et les fit se lever tous les deux ensemble. Puis il se recula d'un pas :

« Bella le timing n'est celui que j'aurai voulu mais je ne tiens plus ... » »

Il s'agenouilla alors devant son amie et sortit un écrin de sa poche de pantalon de randonnée.

« Bella tu as fait de ma vie ce qu'elle est devenue, tu es mon point d'ancrage, la personne la plus importante avant mes parents adoptifs, et sans toi je suis incomplet, tu es le soleil de ma vie et quand je te regarde dans les yeux, j'ai l'impression de partir en vacances à chaque instant, je m'y perds quoiqu'il arrive, je déteste toujours autant quand il pleut dedans sauf quand c'est de l'émotion. Isabella Mary Swann, Bella, veux-tu faire de nous, de moi et de toi, les personnes les plus heureuses et acceptes-tu de m'épouser et de partager ma vie quoiqu'il advienne, pour le meilleur et pour le pire »

Edward avait les yeux fixés dans ceux de Bella, et c'est émue qu'elle répondit

« Edward, ma vie a commencé à ton arrivée ici dans ma vie, ta tristesse et ta joie de vivre ont été le moteur de ma vie, nos campings, nos fous-rires, nos balades et nos moments de silence font de ma vie quelque chose d'unique et il ne me vient pas à l'esprit de moments meilleurs que ceux là. Alors pour le meilleur et pour pire, Edward Anthony Massen Cullen, Edward, j'accepte de devenir ton épouse et de partager ta vie, quoiqu'il advienne, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. »

Edward se releva, lui passa sa bague au doigt et l'embrassa le plus tendrement possible.

« Merci... je t'aime Bella... »

« Merci... autant que je t'aime Edward... »

Et c'est unis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, que la soirée commença. Après un petit temps, Edward posa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres de Bella et lui dit

« C'est pas tout ça, mais nous avons quelque chose à fêter, je crois, ma tendre fiancée? »

« Hum, je crois que ,définitivement, j'adore ce mot, mon fiancé... c'est doux aux oreilles... Bon alors qu'avons-nous au menu ce soir, raviolis en boîte, choucroute acide, cassoulet sans goût ? » pouffa Bella

« Moque toi de moi, non ! J'avais prévu avec quelque aide, une salade verte, quelques toasts, quelques grillades et une belle sérénade pour ma belle. Ça te va ? »

« Alors je rajoute des shamallows grillés et des pommes de terre cuits dans la cendre et un cours de guitare le tout arrosé d'eau ? »

« Et bien j'ai peut-être une petite bouteille de champagne pour le dssert afin de fêter dignement ! Quoique sans nos frères et sœurs c'est carrément digne ! »

C'est ainsi que le repas tranquille et serein se passa entre les nouveaux fiancés, centrés vers leur bonheur et leur conjoint, l'un nourrissant l'autre et inversement partageant complicité, calme, silence et fous-rires. Puis c'est en musique et balade, qu'ils poursuivirent leur soirée, tant de la country, que du blues, Edward faisant profiter Bella de sa belle voix et Bella flirtant avec les étoiles lorsqu'elle-même se lanaç dans quelques balades soul. La soirée avançant, tous deux se rapprochèrent et finirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec comme simple ambiance, le feu qui doucement crépitait, mélancolique et paisible. Edward caressait doucement le bras et le dos de Bella, alors que cette dernière se perdait dans le cou de son ami, le parsèmait de baisers légers à le faire frissonner, remontait sous l'oreille et le long de sa mâchoire, sa main se perdit dans le haut de sa chemise, qu'elle déboutonna lentement, profitant ainsi de la moindre parcelle de peau qui était dénudée pour l'embrasser. Edward, tendu, saisit le menton de Bella et se perdit dans un baiser enflammé, dévorant ses lèvres, tantôt mordant sa lèvre supérieure tantôt celle inférieure, se laissant de cette manière la possibilité de respirer et quémandant enfin l'accès à sa bouche et c'est Bella qui finit par prendre d'assaut sa langue et une longue étreinte s'ensuivit. La jeune poursuivit le déshabillage de son ami et repoussa délicatement sa chemise de ses épaules, cajolant délicatement la peau de son dos, le faisant frissonner, et revenant discrètement sur ses abdominaux, les parcourant du bout des doigts et descend vers le V de son bassin. Edward essoufflé, posa son front sur celui de sa compagne et croisa son regard.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux, Bella, parce que je ne suis pas certain que je serais capable de m'arrêter si on poursuit encore ce... »

« J'en suis sûr Edward, en cet instant, rien ne me paraît plus évident, cette promesse de passer ma vie avec toi, c'est celle qui m'enlève tous mes doutes, toutes mes angoisses et qui me donne la confiance suffisante en moi pour nous donner ce moment... »

« Alors, à jamais Bella... »

Edward poursuivit en ôtant le T-shirt de la jeune fille et pris timidement sa poitrine dans ses mains délicatement comme si il n'avait pris quelque chose de si précieux, puis glissa dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge et le faire glisser à terre, il profita de la douceur de sa peau sous ces doigts, sa bouche, sa langue. Sa fiancée se perdit en gémissements, et en soupirs, elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur la ceinture et les boutons du pantalon de son ami. Ses mouvements se saccadèrent au fur-et-à-mesure qu'elle approcha et effleura son bas-ventre, tendu par l'amour, l'envie et le désir tant refoulé pour sa partenaire. Quand Bella arriva enfin à défaire son pantalon, Edward grogna et défit lui aussi, précipitamment, le sien et c'est en sous-vêtement tous les deux qu'ils poursuivirent leurs caresses, se perdant dans la poursuite de la découverte de leur corps. Soudain, Bella chercha le regard d'Edward pour franchir la dernière barrière vestimentaire, à deux c'est plus simple, plus facile, tellement évident. Le jeune homme compris alors le besoin de son amie et descendit délicatement le boxer en dentelle, en profita pour parsemer chaque parcelle de peau qu'il rencontrait, d'une multitude de baisers, et alterna avec des caresses de sa langue, faisant frémir et gémir sa fiancée. Une fois dévêtue, Bella lui rendit la pareille, et s'ingénia à le rendre encore plus désireux d'elle, caressant son entre-jambe tendue, l'intérieur de ses cuisses, de ces genoux. Une fois nus tous les deux, il la pris dans ces bras et rentra dans la tente afin de profiter de leur lit de fortune. Il s'agenouilla et la posa sur le sol :

« Bella, j'aimerai bien dire que j'ai tout prévu, mais ce n'est pas le cas... je n'ai pas de ... »

« Je m'en doute et je te remercie », dit-elle dans un sourire et poursuivit hésitante

« Mais moi j'ai prévu, enfin, par comme tu l'entends... cela fait trois mois que j'ai été chez le médecin avec ta mère et je prends la pilule... je ne savais pas comment te le dire, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas , si ? »

« OK, tu vas chez le gynéco avec ma mère, au moins elle sait que c'est prévu », pouffe-t-il, « mais je ne t'en veux pas et comme je n'ai pas l'intention de connaître quelqu'un d'autre que toi, que c'est avec toi que je veux me marier et faire ma vie et euh..., »

Edward hésite un moment et Bella conclut

«« On n'a pas besoin de préservatif, ce sera plus simple sans, on essaiera plus tard avec, là maintenant c'est juste toi et moi et rien d'autre » »

« hummmmm... »

Ce fut la seule réponse du garçon qui s'empressa de l'embrasser tendrement pendant que ses mains partaient à l'aventure de son corps, elle laissa errer ses mains dans le dos, descendant jusqu'à ses fesses et remontant dans ces cheveux, longeant par la même occasion les côtes et le faisant frissonner de plaisir et désir. Edward caressa la poitrine légèrement et accentuant ses cajoleries, parsema la gorge de baisers humides et taquins, provoquant un désir chez sa partenaire, ses mains glissèrent le long de son ventre et il se décala légèrement pour rejoindre son centre déjà humide, n'attendant que lui. Mais il n'osait pas trop, et au lieu de paraître idiot, il préféra remonter sur la bouche de sa partenaire. Être novice tous les deux avaient des avantages, ils s'écoutaient.

« Edward, j'ai besoin que tu me caresses encore,... » souffla Bella

« Tu as peur Bella, tu veux qu'on arrête ? » s'inquiéta Edward

« Oui j'ai peur, car plein de filles disent que ça fait mal, mais j'ai confiance en toi et je ne veux pas arrêter, et je me dis que quand tu me caresses j'ai tellement envie de toi que ce sera plus simple, j'y penserai moins ! » conclut Bella

« Je t'aime... »

Edward l'embrassa et repartit à l'assaut de sa poitrine, descendant progressivement vers son centre,elle trempait d'anticipation, Edward y arriva et entreprit de l'embrasser, de la cajoler et ses mouvements touchèrent sa virilité

« hummm... »

Il se mit à grogner alors qu'il aspirait son clitoris, ses sens étaient plus qu'en éveil, elle sentait cette boule de chaleur gonfler dans son bas ventre, en plus de sa langue Edward se mit à utiliser ses doigts et lorsqu'il la pénétra avec 2 de ses doigts, ses hanches se crispèrent, il ne lui en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour exploser... Edward poursuivit ses câlins et il courba ces doigts et la fit exploser. Tout en laissant ces doigts il remonta vers elle, l'embrassa et la fit se goûter et s'ajusta à elle. Délicatement, il retira ces doigts et elle gémit de mécontentement, vite remplacé par le plaisir de le sentir immiscer en elle. Il commença de bref aller retour, les amplifiant légèrement jusqu'à buter à sa barrière.

« Ouvre les yeux Bella, regarde moi... j'en ai besoin, je t'aime... » murmura son fiancé

« ... continue... Edward, je t'aime... » gémit Bella

Elle appuya sur son dos et l'accompagna dans son mouvement suivant, lui permettant de prendre sa virginité. Elle pensa se crisper, mais elle essaya de ne pas s'y attarder et demanda à Edward de poursuivre ses gestes. Sa féminité était tellement sensible par son précédent orgasme, qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle en voulait encore, elle se devait de faire en sorte que son fiancé atteigne la même félicité qu'elle. Elle essaya de se consacrer à son plaisir à lui , alors que lui, lui rendait la pareil, rien ne fut simple, tout fut maladroit mais plein d'honnêteté et d'amour, ce ne fut pas transcendant mais ils finirent par jouir ensemble et après avoir échanger quelques caresses et baisers ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, recouverts de leur duvets, ravis de s'être donnés l'un à l'autre et heureux de leur future destiné.

Ce qui se déroula dans cette prairie lors de cette nuit ne fut clair pour personne. La prairie fut foudroyée par deux fois, alors que les deux adolescents dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un phénomène alors particulier se déroula, nos deux anges réinvestirent leurs corps qui n'avaient de cesse de se chercher depuis 400 ans, afin de poursuivre leurs histoires et de boucler leur vies. Les choses étaient ainsi faites ! Peu de personnes se rendirent compte du phénomène, seuls Esmée et Carlisle se réveillèrent cette nuit-là, pris d'une certaine angoisse, mais convaincus du bien-fondé et du bonheur à venir, ils partagèrent un thé avant de se recoucher.


	4. Chapitre 3 : 2 anges

_Une fois n'est pas coutume je vais mettre un petit mot. _

_D'une part pour expliquer que j'essaie de publier une fois par semaine, sachant que j'essaie toujours d'avoir 3 chapitres d'avance des fois c'est compliqué, que je suis en train de faire près de 200 cartons car dans 2 semaines je déménage. Malgré tout je vais essayer de poster sans faute. _

_D'autre part je voulais passer un message particulier à ma jumelle Sandrine, celle de tous les coups durs et en ce moment c'est elle qui est dedans alors, je voulais lui passer toute mon affection. J'écris avec elle en 4 mains, et on a une histoire quasi bouclée ensemble, j'ai hâte de vous la faire lire, mais c'est tellement plus important qu'elle aille mieux. Alors, ma vampirette lémonée si tu lis ces mots, sache que pas de pression, prend le temps, reviens avec tes fic et on aura toujours le temps de rire après en écrivant nos bêtises._

_Et enfin un grand merci à celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review : Sandrine50, fifer, et bella-lili-rosecullensister, à celles qui me supporte malgré les 6h de décalage horaire Jess, ma môman, Carolle-Anne, ma vampirette d'opéra, ma cousine et enfin ma jumelle, ma vampirette lémonée, celle de tous les fous rires quand on écrit, celles des larmes comme en ce moment,celle qui me donne toujours son avis : Sandrine. Accroche et reviens vite !_

_Voilà ce chapitre est court, mais après ça va bouger, vite, trop vite pour certains mais c'est normal et je crois que j'ai adapté la réalité pour m'arranger désolée ;) _

Au petit matin, Edward et Bella se réveillèrent particulièrement heureux serein et emplis d'une certitude, d'une force et d'une volonté qu'ils ne soupçonnaient pas. Ils étaient toujours imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, les jambes emmêlées, les mouvements de l'un se répercutant en l'autre. Bella caressait tranquillement le torse de Edward, tandis que ce dernier parcourait son dos. Un tendre baiser fut échangé, puis un deuxième et rapidement tous deux partagèrent de tendres câlins et firent l'amour pour la seconde fois, avec un peu plus de réussite de plaisir et lenteur.

Après s'être habillés, ils prirent un café et rangèrent le campement avant de prendre le chemin du retour. Mais Edward se rendait compte que sa fiancée était absente, il commençait à se demander si elle ne regrettait pas son engagement... Ce dont il ne doutait pas c'est que Bella n'était pas prête à attendre deux ans pour se marier à Edward et vivre avec. C'était trop long, trop de choses pouvaient arriver. Edward interrompit son flot de réflexions

« Bell's, tu regrettes ? » le regard du jeune homme était douloureux

« Hein,? QUOIIIII ? Mais enfin, ... non ! ... D'où tires-tu cette conclusion ? Mais peut-être que toi tu regrettes ? » attaqua Bella

Ils s'affrontaient du regard, blessés tous les deux par les pensées de l'autre. Edward rompit le combat

« Je te vois dans tes pensées depuis tout à l'heure et j'ai eu peur. Je suis désolée... Bella je te demande pardon d'avoir douté, de toi de nous »

Elle posa alors sa main sur la joue du jeune homme

« Je réfléchissais au fait qu'il n'était pas question que j'attende deux ans pour me marier avec toi, que cet été ce serait bien, juste après les exams... comme ça pour la rentrée, pas de soucis... Du coup je réfléchissais à la licence exceptionnelle, si elle avait un sens dans notre cas... tu entends : pas de regret. »

Elle lui fit un sourire magnifique. Il posa la guitare et la prit dans ces bras

« Bella... ton idée est géniale, on va en parler à Carlisle et Esmée je suis sûre qu'il seront de bons conseils... Tu es fabuleuse, mon point d'ancrage ! Je t'aime Bell's et je suis désolée d'avoir douté de toi »

« Je ne doute pas, depuis qu'on se connait, on a toujours avancé à deux, main dans la main, la musique, nos passions, nos études, nos escapades, alors notre avenir aussi et si tu ne veux plus douter, je serais là ! »

« Ma Bella que ferais-je sans toi ? »

« Alors aucun de nous serait là, en ce moment... »

Edward serra Bella dans ces bras et l'embrassa tendrement. C'est main dans la main, guitare à la main qu'ils reprirent leur chemin et arrivèrent chez Edward.

Esmée essaya de ne pas leur sauter dessus dès la porte franchie, mais leur sourire béat ne lui facilitait pas les choses...

Carlisle regardait sa femme, son fils et celle qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille et se dit que, de cette nuit, n'était sorti que du bon.

« Félicitations à tous les deux! » clama Carlisle

« Les enfants, allez prendre une douche et donnez moi vos vêtements que je fasse une machine, pendant qu'on prend le thé avec des cookies »

Et avant que quelqu'un puisse dire un mot, elle poussa tout le monde vers l'escalier et Carlisle au salon.

Au moins le côté rigide d'Alice n'était pas étranger se dit Bella en souriant mais venant d'Esmée c'était une façon de ne pas leur sauter dessus.

Edward l'attrapa par la taille et la fit pénétrer dans sa chambre, il mit sa tête dans son cou.

« Dis Bella, tu viens avec moi, s'il te plait ? Sous la douche ? »

« Ed, je ne crois pas que tes parents seraient de cet avis! »

Du bas de l'escalier Esmée les interrompit

« Je vous ai mis vos serviettes dans la salle de bain d'Edward, essayer de le pas vider le ballon d'eau chaude pendant votre douche! »

« Tu as la réponse ma Belle, allez à la douche! » pouffa son ami

Elle ne pouvait pas rougir plus alors pour garder la tête haute, elle décida de taquiner son chéri.

« Prêt pour une douche crapuleuse, mon amour? dit-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain d'un pas chaloupé, s'effeuillant dans le même temps. »

Avant de disparaître dans la douche, elle lui fit un clin d'œil, tandis que son soutien-gorge tombait négligemment au sol. Un silence pesant régnait dans la chambre, interrompu par la voix chantante de Bella

« Edward, l'eau est chaude ! C'est quand tu veux, mais le ballon a une capacité limitée en eau chaude! »

Et elle gloussa.

Ces mots eurent le don de le réveiller, il ramassa les affaires de sa compagne, ôta les siens et regroupa le tout dans la panière sur la palier de sa chambre. Il se rua ensuite dans la douche, faisant hurler Bella par la même occasion : peur, joie et chatouillis, le tout réuni. Ils jouèrent sous l'eau, se découvrant de manière sensuelle, caressant l'autre et s'amenant mutuellement à la jouissance. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et Edward souleva Bella, l'appuya contre le mur la douche et délicatement il la pénétra. Chacun râla de plaisir, Bella s'agrippa tant bien que mal au cou de son fiancé qui s'activait en elle. Encore une fois, ce fut maladroit et intense. Rapidement leur plaisir prit le dessus et leurs orgasmes explosèrent ensemble. Edward accompagna Bella au sol et ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes profitant de leur nouvelle intimité.

Ils se douchèrent prestement, se séchèrent et descendirent au salon, vêtus de pantalon de yoga et de sweets, se tenant par la main.

Esmée et Carlisle échangèrent un regard complice

« Merci de nous avoir laisser de l'eau, les jeunes. Bon cette soirée les chéris? » sourit Esmée

« Montre moi ta bague ... elle est magnifique. »

Les parents d'Edward les serrèrent dans leurs bras et c'est avec une tasse de thé fumante qu'ils entamèrent la discussion.

« Alors on parle de votre soirée ou de vos projets ? » demanda maman Cullen

« Je voulais juste, au sujet de notre soirée, vous remercier : c'était magique, merveilleux et très très très bon... Même si je sais que Edward a participer, sans vous ça n'aurait pas été possible! Alors merci... »

« Ma chérie, reprit Esmée, sans toi il y a 16 ans ça n'aurait pas été possible ! »

« Mon fils je te félicite, tu as très bon goût, apprécia son père, je parle du bijou même je suis d'avis que Bella est aussi magnifique. »

Edward y répondit avec son petit sourire en coin

« Bon alors parlons de vos projets, je pense que vous serez plus loquace ! »

« Bella a eu un super idée sur le chemin de retour ! Ni l'un ni l'autre ne supportera encore 1 an à attendre? D'une part c'est trop long et qui sait ce qu'il peut arriver, et d'autre part avec nos frères et sœurs respectifs ben... bref vous comprenez, donc Bella s'est demandé... enfin on s'est demandé si »

« on serait d'accord pour un mariage avec une licence spéciale c'est ça ? »

« Euh oui ! » Répondirent-ils en cœur et penauds.

Sans même se regarder, les parents réagirent

« Bien sûr, Papa a les documents nécessaires ici car on s'en doutait pour les deux autres couples, alors... » dit Esmée

« Je vais les chercher ! » Carlisle était quasiment dans son bureau

« Et quand souhaitez-vous vous marier ? »

« Attends, maman , tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez ce genre de document à la maison ? » Edward était perturbé et Bella tenta de le calmer en lui posant la main sur le genou

« Eh bien de part son travail déjà, tu sais qu'il travailler avec des jeunes en difficultés avec leurs parents, et puis vu les difficultés que rencontrais Bella, on pensait ton père et moi pensions que Rose et Emmett ou Alice et Jasper en aurait besoin... » expliqua Esmée

« Mais pas pour nous, hein... » commença Edward

« Stop mon fils, interrompit Carlisle, on pensait que la bulle qi vous entourait vous protègerait suffisamment mais en fait, contrairement aux autres, vous avez la maturité dans votre couple et ce grain de folie et cette étincelle au fond des yeux alors oui, ces papiers à l'origine ne vous étaient pas destinés mais on les remplira avec plaisir pour vous... »

« Désolé, papa, maman, mais j'avais l'impression que notre couple vous ne l'aviez pas pris au sérieux et... »

« Tout est dit Edward ! »

« Merci Maman ! »

« Maintenant répondez à ma question : Quand souhaitez-vous vous mariez ?

« Le plus vite possible après la fin des cours, dans 15 jours quoi, il reste une semaine de cours donc dans quinze jours ce serait bien. Pas d'église juste une union civile avec un joli costume c'est tout! » lança Bella

« Ah non! Tu ne veux pas d'église, mon enfant mais tu auras ta belle robe et un beau repas, il n'y a pas de raison. En plus, avec Carlisle, on a déjà pensé à vous montrer une petite maison qu'on souhaitait vous offrir. On ira demain puis Carlisle et Edward iront voir pour leur costume et nous nous irons voir pour ta robe! Et pour les témoins ? »

« Wouaw, une maison maman tu ne vas pas vite... enfin ça me fait plaisir mais depuis quand tu y penses ? »

« En fait je suis tombée dessus par hasard, je l'ai fait visité à ton père et on a prévu de la faire remettre en état et à votre goût pour plus tard, du coup là c'est pour tout de suite et comme j'ai des sociétés qui me doivent quelques services... dans 15 jours ce sera parfait, si elle vous convient bien sûr! Alors les témoins ? »

« OK... Euh... on avait pensé à Ben et Angela...; Ils sont majeurs tous les deux et ce sont nos amis les plus proches. Mais pas de demoiselles ou de garçons d'honneur, rien! » répondit Edward

« Et si Charlie refuse je voudrais que vous me meniez à l'autel, Carlisle ! » conclut Bella

Ce dernier acquiesça, ému et repris

« Il y a cependant un soucis, il te faut la signature de tes deux parents, Bella » ajouta Carlisle ennuyé

« Ma mère j'en fais mon affaire, elle signe tout ce que je lui présente, pour peu que je dégage son plancher, par contre mon père, en tant que flic... » hésita Bella

« J'en fais mon affaire, c'est un ami, j'essaierai de lui faire signer ce papier, même si je n'aime pas le procédé, de toute façon, dans 3 mois vous serez tous les deux majeurs donc ça ne change pas grand chose pour eux! » assura le médecin

« Maman, on pourrait faire la cérémonie dans le jardin pas trop loin de la cabane, je me verrais bien y accéder par le chemin bordé de haie qui nous a tant de fois remis en selle lors de nos arrivées catastrophes ! » proposa Edward

« Pas de soucis pour nous, très bonne idée même et pour le repas ? L'apéritif ? » demanda Esmée enthousiasme

« Pourquoi pas au restaurant plutôt qu'ici comme ça aucune de vous deux ne sera aux fourneaux et tout le monde pourra profiter de la fête », proposa Carlisle

Pour le coup tout le monde approuva. L'emploi du temps du lendemain fut organisé, le matin pour les tenues et la maison, enfin plutôt l'inverse, l'après midi les parents pour le restaurant et Edward et Bella iraient à la bijouterie pour les alliances.

A la fin de la discussion, il fut décidé que les fiancés fileraient chez Renée après s'être changés, pour obtenir cette signature.


	5. Chapitre 4 : 2 anges

_Un petit mot.. les choses avancent vite, trop pour certaines, si je le sais, c'est trop simple... alors un petit aperçu de leur vie trop simple... _

_Merci pour vos reviews elles me touchent toutes. _

_Ma jumelle, je suis ravie d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! Et je crois en ta promesse..._

_Un dernier petit laïus, je suis en plein dans les cartons, je pense pouvoir publier pendant 2 semaines encore et après je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance écrits... sauf si je boucle le 6 ce soir et commence le 7 dans la foulée. Mais surtout pour les 2 premières semaines d'aout je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir internet : changement de pays, etc... mais je ne vous oublie pas, mon script est bouclé à part la fin de l'histoire où j'hésite entre réaliste et fleur bleue. Merci encore_

Chapitre 4 : Famille, on t'aime !

Carlisle partit de son côté au poste trouver Charlie. Après lui avoir expliqué les tenants et les aboutissants :

-Charlie, je pense que tu n'es pas sans ignorer que nos enfants ne se quittent pas et hier ils ont décidés de passer à l'étape suivante, ils se sont fiancés et souhaitent se marier très vite. Avant que tu émettes un jugement je souhaite juste rajouter une chose : dans 3 mois nos enfants sont majeurs et ils feront sans nous sans toi si on s'oppose. Alors je pense qu'il faut mieux être d'accord avec eux et être présents.

-Carlisle, tu es mon meilleur ami et il me faut toute ma volonté et le respect de mon métier pour ne pas te coller mon point en travers de la figure... mais... tu as raison, je vais signer et j'amènerai ma fille à l'autel.

Charlie signa en rogne et dépité

-mais je ne te cache pas que j'espère que Renée sera contre... Tu sais Carlisle, même si je sais que ton gamin est un bon gars, je suis convaincu qu'ils sont trop jeunes. Ça va mal finir cette histoire !

-Ce sont eux qui vont mal finir si nous les arrêtons dans leurs projets, crois-moi depuis 16 ans, je les vois évoluer et ils ne sont rien l'un sans l'autre.

-OK, tu as gagné, mais je reste convaincu que Bella n'arrivera pas à faire signer sa mère. Renée va trouver que c'est trop tôt ! Et elle a raison !

-Écoute Edward et Bella sont partis la voir.

-N'empêche ton fils aurait pu venir me demander la main de Isabella, non ?

-Oui, je pense et je l'ai élevé tel, mais le plus important pour lui c'est Bella, pas nous! Allez souris, tu vas rendre nos enfants heureux et ta fille n'aura de cesse de te remercier.

De leur côté, Bella et Edward avaient la voiture du jeune homme pour aller plus vite. Bella n'était qu'appréhension

-Tu sais, Ed, je suis presque sûre qu'elle va signer mais, je ne sais pas..., je me dis qu'elle va se douter de quelque chose, qu'elle va se rendre compte que je n'attends que cette signature et de coup elle va vouloir lire, savoir ce que c'est et en final pas signé et...

-Chut... Calme-toi Bell's, elle va signer, on va trouver une solution et va faire ça comme des chefs. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'on n'y arrive pas.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent devant la maison, Edward stoppa le moteur, prit la main de Bella pour la rassurer et l'attira pour embrasser tendrement ces lèvres. Puis il sortir, vint lui ouvrir la portière, et c'est main dans la main qu'il avancèrent.

-Allez c'est le moment Ed...

-Ça va marcher, Bella

Après un regard et serrant les papiers dans sa main gauche, elle laissa son fiancé ouvrir la porte

-Maman c'est moi, Bella !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, pourquoi t'es pas dehors ou chez les Cullen ou encore avec leur gosse stupide, râla la mère de Bella

-Madame Swan... tenta de clamer Edward

-humm...

-J'ai un papier à te faire signer

-Encore une sortie scolaire qu'il va falloir payer. Vivement que tu partes qu'on aie plus à payer... T'as qu'à demander à ton père de signer

-Maman il me faut la signature des deux !

-Rha ! File moi ce papier

Elle arracha les papiers des mains de sa fille et signa rageuse !

-Tiens ! Prends ça et déguerpit ! Allez hop dégage avec l'autre idiot ! Rose vient pour parler de ses études et des voitures, ah cette belle enfant et Alice, mon petit poussin vient parler vêtements et couture, alors : Dehors !

-Merci pour ta signature

Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pleins d'eau que Bella sortie avec Edward, monta en voiture. Le retour se fit sous un silence de plomb. Arrivés chez les Cullen, la jeune femme sortit rapidement. Edward lui courut après et au contact de ses bras, elle éclata en sanglots, se confondant en excuses pour les insultes de sa mère.

-Le plus important est la signature, ma chérie.

-Mais à quel prix Edward ?

Esmée ouvrit la porte à cet instant et s'arrêta devant les yeux rougis de sa fille.

-Je dérange, pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai entendu la voiture... mais ça n'a pas marché, hein ? Je suis désolée pour vous deux.

-Esmée vous vous méprenez ! Renée a signé mais elle a insulté Edward et nous a mis à la porte car Rose et Alice arrivaient. Et j'ai beau le savoir et bien ça fait toujours aussi mal !

-Ma chérie vient dans mes bras, on va préparer le diner, en attendant ton père, Edward.

Bella passa de bras réconfortants à des bras maternels et c'est apaisés que les trois préparèrent le repas. Bella se faisait une joie de faire sa fameuse mousse au chocolat : dessert préféré de Carlisle.

Deux heures plus tard, le repas était prêt, la table mise, la voiture de Carlisle se gara devant la maison et c'est tout sourire qu'il franchit la porte d'entrée où les trois autres l'attendaient.

-Oulalah ! Si je ne vous connaissais pas je croirais que vous attendiez le Messie !

-Carlisle Cullen ! Comment oses-tu plaisanter sur ce sujet. Il y a trois heures quand ta fille est rentrée, elle était en larmes car sa mère a été...

-Fidèle à elle-même, Esmée ne vous inquiétez pas ! Carlisle, je crois que votre épouse vous fait payer le stress que vous lui avez provoqué quand vous êtes rentré il y a cinq minutes.

-Alors Papa, tu as vu Charlie ?

-Oui mon fils et vous ? vous avez la signature de Renée ?

-Oui nous l'avons Carlisle

-Et bien moi j'ai la signature de Charlie

Un Hourra général coupa son élan, tous sautaient en tous sens. Esmée lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa. Quant aux fiancés, ils se regardaient se perdant dans le regard de l'autre.

-Bon je vous propose de manger, de vérifier les documents et demain, à l'ouverture de l'administration je ferai le nécessaire !

-Carlisle je vous remercie de tout cœur et vous aussi Esmée !

-Ma chérie, passons à table et Carlisle et moi avons une requête à te faire !

-Ok, enfin bien sûr!

Quelques instants après, la salade verte, l'omelette, les pommes de terre et la viande étaient sur la table et la conversation allait bon train

-Esmée et Carlisle vous souhaitez me demander quelque chose ?

-Oui avec Carlisle nous souhaiterions, vu que dans deux semaine tu feras officiellement partie de la famille, tu seras notre fille en quelque sorte. Et bien on souhaiterait que tu nous tutoies. Tu as fait des progrès en nous appelant par nos prénoms mais maintenant plus de « Vous » seulement des 'Tu'

Bella se trouva dans l'incapacité de répondre, trop d'émotions pour la journée, les larmes coulaient toutes seules, salvatrices : elle avait trouvé une famille qui l'aimait sans arrière pensée !

Devant sa réaction, Edward lui serra la main mais Esmée se leva et la prit dans ces bras. Carlisle vint compléter le tableau. Avec un petit sourire, Edward se leva et débarrassa la table, rapportant par la même occasion des coupelles, le gâteau et la mousse au chocolat !

De retour dans le séjour, c'est un trio souriant et pouffant de rire à sa vue qui l'accueillit

-Je rêve où vous vous moquez de moi ?

-Mon chéri, il n'y a pas plus belle chose pour une mère que de voir son fils prendre part au diner et avoir des initiatives !

-J'ai des hallucinations où tu tiens mon dessert préféré fils ?

-Ah ben voilà, maman me fait des compliments et toi tu parles nourriture, papa enfin !

-Edward, merci de m'avoir laissé ce moment avec tes parents ! Viens je te débarrasse... Et tu as tout coupé aussi. Y'a plus qu'à servir, merci mon chéri...

-Oh vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux!

-Carlisle, tu te moques de ton fils et de moi et bien pour la peine, tu feras le service. Nous nous réjouissons Esmée, Edward et moi de savoir comment le grand Dr. Cullen s'en sort avec un pelle à gâteau et deux cuillères de service et une cafetière !

Carlisle se figea de stupeur pendant que les trois autres éclatèrent de rire.

-Ok je me suis fait avoir. Non seulement tu me tutoies mais en plus tu me taquines. Tu as gagné, je m'occupe de vous et à 8h demain matin je fais le nécessaire pour vous faire marier au plus vite !

-Et tu t'imagines te débarrasser de nos enfants Carlisle ? Continue et c'est sur le canapé que tu vas dormir dans les prochains temps

Tous les quatre partirent dans un fou-rire. La fin du repas se fit dans la bonne humeur. Il restait une semaine avant les résultats des examens, une semaine encore pour tout préparer et tout régler.

Tous partirent se coucher avant le retour des deux autres couples. Ils étaient en congés et donc avaient un rythme de vie, cette semaine, un peu particulier afin de fêter la fin de l'année scolaire et universitaire mais dans 2 semaines ils partiraient vacances et reviendraient pour aider à ranger et nettoyer et vivre en famille.

Au petit déjeuner, le lendemain matin Alice se leva tôt, les rejoignit dans la cuisine et leur sauter un peu dessus.

-Alors encore dans les jupes de papa et maman aujourd'hui ?

-...

-Et vous avez fait quoi, y'a 2 nuits pour découcher ?

-...

-Laisse tomber Alice, ils devaient se cacher sous le piano comme depuis 16 ans.

-Rose je suis dég, mes parents les protègent...

-T'inquiète pas, de toute façon, ils ont pas d'idées impures. A mon avis rien qu'à penser au mot SEXE : ils sont outrés et ont envie de vomir

-D'ailleurs c'est quoi le papier que t'as fait signer à tes parents, l'année est finie y'a plus de sortie ?

Pendant ce temps, Edward avait saisit la main gauche de sa fiancée pour la rassurer et protéger leur nouveau lien.

-Wow... c'est quoi l'ambiance dès le matin ? Tiens vous êtes encore là vous deux ? Pas encore partis demander du renfort aux parents ?

-Emmett ! Putain ! Ignore-les de toute façon ils seront bientôt plus là ! Ils vont même pas à la même fac que nous !

-Wouais ! T'as raison Jazz. J'vais plus leur parler. Allez virer on veut manger ! Vous avez bouffer nous pas ! Hop !

-Allez zouh ! Leur cria Rose

Alice débarrassa leur table et sans un mot Edward et Bella quittèrent la cuisine.

-Si un jour, je pouvais savoir ce qu'on leur a fait pour qu'il se comportent comme ça avec nous... dit Bella en soufflant

-Crois-tu vraiment que ça changerait quelque chose ? On est différent, on ne se laisse plus trop toucher par leurs paroles, mais parents nous protège. Et ils n'ont pas d'influence sur nos vies !

-N'empêche si un jour...

Un baiser d'Edward l'empêcha de continuer.

-Allons en voiture mes parents attendent dehors

-Ok, en route pour la belle aventure

En sortant ils souriaient tous les deux.

Pendant ce temps-là, autour de la table de la cuisine Alice Rose Emmett et Jasper émettaient mille hypothèses.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire aujourd'hui ?

-Ils ont un air idiot en plus !

-Euh pas plus que d'hab !

-Et ça m'énerve, Bella a fait signer un truc à notre mère mais elle ne sait pas quoi !

-Jazz tu dis rien ?

-Nan ! Y'a rien à dire, ils m'emmerdent pas donc c'est cool. J'les entends pas baisser comme des lapins, écouter leur musique de naze, leurs fringues trainent pas, je suis pas obliger de partager ma salle de bain avec lui alors c'est cool. A la rentrée ils vont pas dans le même campus et dans 15 jours on part en vacances ! Alors y'a rien à dire !

-Ben t'as parlé pour une semaine là mon chéri !

Emmett et Rose éclatèrent de rire, Jasper fit du café et la discussion fut close. Ils parlèrent des trucs à faire dans la semaine, dans la journée et en prévision de leur départ au soleil, mais Jasper resta morose. Doucement il se demandait pourquoi il pourrissait la vie de sa sœur et de son presque beau-frère. Il fit une grimace à cette pensée : pourtant en sortant avec Alice et en souhaitant se marier avec, c'est ce qu'il était ou serait. Non il ne comprenait pas ou plus l'acharnement des trois autres. Mais lui c'était clair, il n'avait rien contre eux alors il allait les ignorer point !


	6. Chapitre 5 : Assumer

_Un petit message avant de plonger : je ne pourrais, sauf surprise, publier pendant 15 jours, j'ai le chapitre 6 d'écrit et le 7 en cours de bouclage mais rien n'est sous format informatique, et surtout pas le temps de publier : je déménage et après même si j'ai internet dans la foulée, je pars souffler 10 jours. La trame est là donc je vais écrire pas d'inquiétude toujours une fois par semaine je vais publier._

_Des mercis spéciaux toujours à ma môman et à ma jumelle qui revient petit à petit avec le sourire (que c'est bon) à celles qui me laissent un mot ou me mettent en alerte et surtout à familykoala pour sa fic que j'aime et qui m'a donné la pêche de publier ce soir : pas à cause de vous juste un soucis perso de moral..._

_et une dernière pensée à mes amis en Norvège..._

Chapitre 5 : Assumer

Carlisle s'arrêta devant le commissariat pour déposer les documents pour le mariage. Rien ne manquait !

Les gens, les grenouilles de bénitier trouveraient toujours quelque chose à dire : C'est trop rapide mais pour tous il était temps surtout pour Edward et Bella. Ces deux là avaient l'impression que ça faisait un éternité qu'ils l'attendaient cette union !

Trente minutes plus tard, le dossier était bouclé et à 10 heures, les quatre pénétraient dans l'agence immobilière.

-M et Mme Cullen, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Ce sont vos enfants, ceux à qui le bien est destiné ?

-Notre fils et sa future épouse, et vous avez raison, c'est pour eux!

-Oui, cette superbe petite maison pas très loin de la vôtre

-Tout à fait, s'exclama Esmée, et nous souhaiterions la visiter avec les futurs propriétaires

-D'acc... bien sûr si vous voulez bien me suivre en voiture...

-Maman, c'est moi où l'agent immobilier a des difficultés avec notre âge ? Demanda Edward un fois dans la voiture

Esmée préféra se taire, tout le monde pouvait bien offrir leur offrir un bien, non ? Elle commençait à fulminer dans la voiture et son époux dut la calmer

-Ma chérie si tu n'es pas capable de te détendre avec cette jeune femme, je vais devoir me servir de mon charme naturel pour temporiser la situation

-Pitié souffla Edward

-Et les amoureux derrière je ne veux pas vous entendre glousser, ni même pouffer, sourit Carlisle.

Et bien difficilement tout le monde se contint

Après vingt minutes de route, ils prirent une petite rue et s'arrêtèrent devant une petite maison, elle ne devait pas faire plus de 100 m² au premier coup d'œil. Tout le monde sortit de la voiture. Bella restait statufié dans la rue. Edward l'étreignit, collant son buste à son dos et posa son menton sur son épaule. Esmée les prit, en douce, en photo avec son téléphone.

Discrètement, l'agent présenta ses excuses pour ces hésitations précédentes, leur indiqua la porte d'entrée en leur tendant les clés. Les fiancés se regardèrent, après un signe de tête de son chéri, Bella prit les clés et s'avança. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, souffla, introduisit la clé et déverrouilla la porte. Edward abaissa la poignée et c'est à deux qu'ils poussèrent la porte et pénétrèrent dans la maison. Les trois autres suivirent un peu en retrait, ce qui était un peu inhabituelle comme visite mais c'était souhaité par Carlisle et Esmée : leur laisser le temps d'apprivoiser leur nouvel espace ! La maison était petite mais agréable : au rez-de-chaussée, un hall, un salon-séjour, la cuisine et une pièce genre bureau, pas trop grande mais lumineuse et après avoir monté l'escalier en bois, à l'étage on trouvait de nouveau trois pièces dont une salle de bain et deux chambres. A travers l'une des fenêtres, ils découvrir une espèce de dépendance en bon état et avec un sourire de connivence, ils dirent en cœur.

-Pour le futur, c'est l'idéal mais petit au départ!

Un jardin venait terminer le lot, de quoi se prélasser mais aussi de manger et chahuter ou avoir un chien et de ça Bella en rêvait. Ils échangèrent un baiser fougueux, les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires, ils étaient sous le charme de cette maison. Ils redescendirent main dans la main pour trouver les trois adultes dans la cuisine , près d'un meuble couvert des papiers signés et du titre de propriété de la maison.

-Alors ? Leur demanda Carlisle, quelque chose à redire ?

-A part merci je ne vois pas, répondit son fils

-Tout pareil, ajouta Bella

-Bon, nous avons bien fait de signer les papiers, alors, répliqua Esmée, on a vu cette maison il y a un petit mois et elle me plaisait pour vous. Sauf que je voulais le restaurer avant que Carlisle et moi nous vous donnions les clés. Maintenant il nous reste 10 jours pour tout boucler... ajouta Esmée embêtée

-Ecoute Esmée, interrompit Bella, pour ma part, hormis un bon coup de peinture et des meubles, moi j'aime ce côté vieillot, veille cuisinière avec poils à bois, cuisinière au gaz, salle de bain rustique, vieux carrelage , parquet à poncer et à vitrifier en bas et à cirer en haut. De nouveaux rideaux et ce sera parfait !

-Par contre, ajouta son fils,tu as le droit de nous faire un super projet pour la dépendance, salle de piano, bibliothèque et notre chambre aussi à l'étage! Un délai d'un an ça te va ?

-Ah ! C'est plus qu'il ne m'en faut! Et bien c'est vendu, j'avais eu cette idée aussi voici quelques esquisses...

-Excusez – moi de vous interrompre mais vous avez beaucoup à discuter et je vais me retirer ! Proposa l'agent.

-Oh oui... bien sûr, excusez – nous encore, on s'est laisser entraîner dans nos projets, s'excusa Carlisle

Après avoir salué les quatre Cullen, la jeune femme partit discrètement et ils se mirent à développer leurs idées. Esmée les surprit de nouveau en leur disant que le chantier commencerait dès le lendemain pour le nettoyage, la mise en couleur ainsi que les rideaux et les meubles et que pour l'extension elle suivrait leur choix. Deux passèrent dans le nuancier de peinture, de catalogue de meubles, d'organisation de baie vitrée, d'acoustique et de disposition des pièces.

A 13h00 ils quittèrent la place pour se nourrir rapidement vant que les quatre se séparent pour s'occuper de leur tenues. Il était alors convenu qu'Edward se dirigerait vers un smoking avec gilet et lavallière peut importe la couleur l'essentiel étant qu'il est un coup de coeur et évite le noir le bleu marine et le marron. Quant à Bella, avec Esmée, elle s'amusa à essayer toute sorte de robe, de celle digne d'un château, que celle idéal pour faire des pointes de ballerines, en passant par les plus décorées. Soudain, elle s'arrêta sur une robe au ton écru, en soie, avec des dessins surpiqués de fils gris perlé sur le bustier ainsi que sur le bas de la robe, en fait les broderies partaient du bustier brodé, descendaient dans le bas de son dos pour atteindre le bas de sa robe, les manches s'arrêtaient juste au dessous du coude, le décolté léger mais présent, quant au dos point de nœud énorme qui tentait des mains irrespectueuses, juste les broderies du bustiers qui rejoignaient l'ensemble des petits boutons qui fermaient la robe ! Une paire d'escarpins à faibles talons, une coiffure simple : cheveux relevés sans voile, un bouquet d'orchidées roses foncées mauves tombantes avec quelques freesias, la tenue était trouvée et livrée dans 10 jours, retouches faites après un dernier essai. Le maquillage serait léger, présent mais pas trop, ce n'était pas elle et elle n'aimait être barbouillée.

A 17h00 tous se retrouvèrent pour mieux se séparent en ayant mixé de nouveau les couples, les fiancés ensemble pour la bijouterie et au restaurant pour les parents Cullen. Rendez-vous fut pris pour 18h30 pour diner dans la pizzéria du coin.

Bella et Edward n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils souhaitaient comme alliance : Or blanc, rose ou jaune, platine, un deux diamant ou pas. La bijoutière les accueillit chaleureusement et tenta de connaître leur avis

-Je n'aimerai pas un simple anneau, dit Edward, il ne correspond pas à notre couple, trop simple... presque simpliste

-oui mais moi l'or blanc ou l'argent, je trouve ça trop fade, ajouta Bella un peu gênée

-Par contre, moi c'est l'or rose, ça fait petite fille, répliqua Edward boudeur

-Eh! Moi j'aime l'or rose, contre attaqua Bella

-et moi le platine, termina Edward en souriant

-D'accord... Que pensez-vous de mélanger les trois, alors ? Proposa la bijoutière

-Comment ça ? en les collant ? Ça ne va pas être terrible comme résultat, râla le fiancé

-Eh, mon chéri, on peut les entrelacer... comme nos vies... le platine au milieu car c'est gage de solidité, l'or jaune, ta vie et ton identité et l'or rose pour moi...

-Votre idée est excellente, mademoiselle, j'ai une approche de ce que vous souhaiter sauf que c'est avec de l'or blanc. Attendez un instant, je vais les chercher.

La bijoutière disparut dans son arrière boutique et reviens moins de deux minutes plus tard. Pendant ce temps, la discussion se poursuivait

-Bella ton idée me plait, mais je voudrais faire graver ton prénom dans la mienne et la date de notre rencontre puis celle de notre union, proposa le jeune homme

-Alors je mettrais ton prénom ainsi que ces deux dates et j'ajouterai « A jamais ! »

-Donne ! Conclut son fiancé tout sourire

De retour, la bijoutière leur montra différents modèles mais l'idée était tenace et il fut convenu que ce serait comme le souhaitait les jeunes gens, de même que les gravures ! La date pour la récupération des alliance fut aussi arrêtée le vendredi de la semaine suivante et ce serait Carlisle qui viendrait les chercher afin de les confier à Ben. C'est alors que les fiancés se rendirent compte que leurs témoins n'étaient pas encore informés et pour réparer cet oubli ils décidèrent de leur proposer de se joindre à eux pour le dîner. Il leur restait trente minutes avant de se retrouver et ils décidèrent de se balader pour bavarder.

-Tu sais Ed, je suis sûre que de l'extérieur on passe pour deux fous, on va trop vite, regarde en 24 heures on a les vêtements, les alliances, le restaurant, la maison, les témoins et dans dix jours on sera en voyage de noce après les dossiers, la fac... Bella était perdue dans ces pensées

-Tu... tu trouves qu'on va trop vite ? Paniqua Edward

-Non... je parle d'un point de vue extérieur Ed... s'agaça Bella

-Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu des autres Bella ? Grogna son fiancé

-Depuis que je t'ai dit oui et avant que tu dises des inepties et que je te les fasses ravaler, non je ne regrette rien ! Je me sens protéger, plutôt je NOUS sens protéger, comme si on avait des anges gardiens, avant ta demande j'avais l'impression d'être je ne sais pas soutenu mais là j'ai une force intérieure et une paix... et tes parents sont d'un soutien incommensurable , mais... hésita Bell's

-Mais nos frères et sœurs ainsi que ta mère sont toujours odieux, compléta Ed

-Et quelque part j'ai peur, dit Bella en se blottissant dans ces bras, que tout s'arrête, que ça se termine mal!

-Bella, regarde moi, on me parents et même ton père, Ben et Angela avec nous. On ne fait de torts à personne. C'est de la jalousie, pour ta mère et pour les autres aussi ! Parce que je n'explique pas ça autrement !

-De toute façon ce sera un petit mariage, genre 15 personnes au pire 7 personnes alors autant en profiter!

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, ma Belle! Et puis depuis qu'on est fiancé, je me sens entier et plein de force comme toi !

-Comme tu y vas, éclata de rire Bella

-Ça fait péteux, dis comme ça hein ? sourit Edward

-Ben... Je te comprends, moi aussi depuis cette soirée je me sens entière, complète et sereine. Je ne doute pas de nous, mais j'ai des craintes pour notre avenir, qu'il nous arrive quelque chose.

Bella soupira de frustration et lorsqu'elle jura, elle choque Ed

-Fais ch.. aque fois la même chose, c'est pas possible. Je voudrais une fois dans la vie de plus angoisser pour demain ! Tu comprends ?

Bella faisait maintenant des allers retours, le regard noir. Edward trouvait sa compagne très sexy tous les jours depuis qu'il la connaissait, mais la voir aussi furieuse et protectrice envers leur couple, il cherchait le mot qui correspondait, il ne savait pas mail l'aimait beaucoup, beaucoup mais certainement pas trop ! Alors il la laissa évacuer, prenant le risque qu'elle lui vole dans les plumes ! Ce serait bien la première fois et à cette idée, il sourit : Grosse erreur ! Bella le regardait à ce moment

-Ca te fait rire, Cullen ?, mon coup de stress, je suis stupide et ridicule, parce que vas-y dis-le que je suis ridicule, que je stresse pour rien et qu'on vit dans un mode bisounours ! Pas de soucis !

Ca y était, elle lui en passait une... et pas une petite, mais c'était mérité pensait-il mais il était décidé à la protéger car sans elle il n'était rien et surtout pas là !

-Bella, stop... écoute... commença-t-il

-Non toi écoute ! Depuis 15 ans, on se serre les coudes mais on était enfants avec tes parents qui nous protégeaient de beaucoup de choses et avec je ne sais quoi qui faisait qu'il ne nous arrive rien mais là Edward c'est une vie d'adulte, il faudra assumer seuls, je refuse que tes parents nous protègent encore. On doit affronter notre vie et nos fratries, ma mère, nos études, nos métiers ! On va avoir notre maison ici, mais si nos études nous portent à Cambridge ou Harvard ou que sais-je encore : y-as-tu pensé ? Tu ne vis que pour la musique mais tu veux faire médecine, je ne vis que pour les livres, mon violon aussi, nos cours de danse et je vais faire journaliste ! Où va-t-on ? J'ai l'impression qu'on va finir par se perdre et fuir et je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus! Tu entends Alors si toi tu veux fuir et te cacher...

Il fallait qu'il la stoppe, tout de suite!

Il essaya de la prendre dans mes bras mais elle commença à le frapper le torse avec ses poings continuant d'évacuer la pression. C'était la première fois qu'elle se laissait aller et quelque part, cela lui faisait peur. Si elle partait, il ne serait plus rien, il fallait qu'il lui prouve qu'il ne se sauverait plus et qu'il affronterait les obstacles à ses côtés

Il resserra son étreinte

-Edward, si tu veux partir, il faudra...

-Que je t'embrasse d'abord pour te faire taire

Il mit dans ce baiser tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle, son amour, son bonheur, sa reconnaissance, sa confiance en l'avenir, le leur, en leur couple et la certitude en l'avenir, en le fait que quoiqu'il arrive ils l'affronteront ensemble.

Le jeune homme mit fin au baiser et posait son front contre le sien, plongeant mon regard dans celui de la jeune femme et souriant légèrement, Bella murmura

-Alors tu ne fuis pas, tu comprends ce que je ressens

Il picora ses lèvres en lui répondant

-Bien sûr, et je vais être avec toi !

-Mais pourquoi ça t'a fait rire alors tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-elle choquée et boudeuse

-Bella... ma tendre fiancée, toi, tu es la femme la plus sexy que je connaisse et te voir en colère.. comment dire ... je t'ai trouvé encore plus sexy et je ne trouvais pas le mot pour te décrire et puis je t'ai laissé vider ton sac, je me suis dit que je prenais le risque que tu me bottes les fesses ce qui serait une première fois, et à cette pensée, cela m'a fait sourire et cela a causé ma perte, car Bella tu es... punaise, en colère, ma chérie... Edward préféra fermer les yeux

-Je n'y crois pas Edward, me voir en colère t'as fait fantasmer ? elle explosa de rire

-Beuh!... Bella... non! pas fantasmer mais punaise t'es hot quand t'es en colère mais jamais contre moi, hein ? Demanda Edward avec un petit sourire en coin

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir parlé comme ça, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, dit Bella honteuse

-Pas de soucis, tu as évacué le top plein et tu as cru que je n'assumais pas alors tu as formulé tes peurs et ce que tu pensais. C'est ok pour moi, mais la prochaine fois on prend un thé, un café ou un chocolat chaud et on met carte sur table sans tension ! En parlant calmement !

-Merci Edward, pour ta compréhension, Bella se blottit de nouveau dans ces bras et s'apaisa, il en profita pour l'embrasser sur le dessus du crâne et murmura

-Que dirais-tu de rejoindre mes parents et nos témoins à la pizzéria ?


	7. Chapitre 6 : Education

_Bonsoir à toutes, enfin un nouveau chapitre, plus tard que prévu alors je vous présente mes plus plates excuses : un déménagement qui ne se passe pas comme je l'avais prévu, et le temps qui file.. mais le 7 est en cours de mise sur le pc, le 8 est écrit et j'ai le 9 en cours d'écriture donc je tiens la barre. Mardi je pense vous poster le chap 7 et je ferrais une mise à jour du 5 car il a plein de fautes et ma jumelle Sandrine me l'a gentillement corrigé._

_Je vous fait toutes un bisou, vous m'avez manquées, un spécial à Miss Québec, je t'attends au Lux en novembre ! à ma môman et à ma jumelle! et aussi à la seule qui m'a mis un petit mot suite à ma note ;o)_

_allez place à la suite! il est long, enfin pour moi, mais le chapitre 7 sera le plus long ! et ce sera surement le seul d'ailleurs !_

Chapitre 6 : Education

Ils se remirent en route, ils étaient seulement à 5 minutes du restaurant. Ils virent Ben et Angela y pénétrer avant de recevoir un SMS de Carlisle les prévenant de leur retard de 30 minutes. Edward regarda Bella et sourit :

-Je crois qu'on a l'opportunité d'annoncer la nouvelle à nos amis avant le repas.

Elle sourit, il lui ouvrit la porte, pénétra dans la pizzéria, Bella sur les talons. Ils les rejoignirent et après un échange amical, Angela s'exclama :

-Bella! Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ?

-Euh si, c'est pour ça qu'on est là, en fait!

-Alors, mon ami, tu t'es lancé, Edward ...

-En final, oui !

-Bella...?

-OK ! OK ! Angela calme toi. Avant hier soir, Edward m'a invité à manger, un moment parfait et m'a demandé en mariage...

-Et t'as dit oui ?

-Ben oui! Tu voulais que je réponde quoi ?

-Et c'est pour quand ? Demandèrent-ils en coeur

-Euh... c'est là que c'est plus compliqué, grimaça Bella

-Pourquoi, vous voulez attendre 10 ans ? Dit Ben

-Non plutôt le contraire, contra Edward

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Angela

Bella souffla et se lança, Edward complétant :

-Quand on est rentré chez Edward, ses parents nous attendaient et nous avons trinqué à nos fiançailles...

-Dans la conversation, et la réflexion, la date sur laquelle nous nous sommes mis d'accord c'est...

-Samedi prochain !

-J'ai la robe, Edward, le costume, Carlisle et Esmée s'occupent du resto et on a choisi le menu, on a la maison, les alliances, qu'on doit donner aux témoins...

-Encore faut-il qu'ils acceptent, finit Edward.

Il regarda Ben qui tiqua, alors que Bella faisait de même avec Angela qui sourit

-Est-ce que vous acceptez d'être nos témoins ? Ça compte beaucoup pour nous !

-Moi sans aucun doute c'est oui ! Bella et je connais le magasin où tu as été, pas de soucis j'irais demain à l'ouverture pour trouver une robe coordonnée à la tienne.

-Merci Angi ! sourit, soulagée, Bella

-Ben? soupira le fiancé

-Hein ? Quoi ? A oui... ta question ! Punaise Edward! Alors ça y est tu vas sauter le pas, depuis le temps !

-Ben !, s'impatienta Angela

-Oui! C'est oui Ed! J'accepte d'être ton témoin ! Je verrais avec ton père pour mon costume tout à l'heure

-Mon père te transmettra les alliances dès qu'il ira les chercher, viens avec sans faute samedi!

-Pas de soucis Edward, tu peux nous faire confiance, on sera là, à l'heure, avec les alliances! promis Angela en faisant les gros yeux à Ben, connu pour ces retards et sa tête en l'air.

-Merci à vous deux, je me répète mais, ça compte beaucoup pour nous, dit Bella émue

-Edward, Bella, je vais mettre les pieds dans le plat, mais pourquoi nous ? demanda Angela. Pas qu'on ne soit pas content mais vous avez des frères et sœurs ?

-Pas d'affinité répondirent Edward et Bella en cœur

-Ok, ben au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair, pouffa Ben.

Tout le monde sourit, but une gorgée de sa boisson. Carlisle et Esmée arrivèrent peu de temps après.

-Désolés les enfants pour le retard, Alors ? Comment allez vous Ben, Angela ?

-Bien, merci Mme Cullen

-Tut ! Tut ! Pas de Monsieur ou Madame Cullen... Si j'ai tout saisi Angela, toi et moi allons nous occuper de ta robe demain, pendant que nos futurs mariés confectionneront leur faire-part et Ben ira avec Carlisle pour son costume, alors on passe au tutoiement !

-D'accord Esmée, répondit Ben, mais par pitié, il faut respirer ! J'ai peur du malaise!

Tout le monde rit de bon cœur et Carlisle s'adressa à ses enfants :

-Vous avez trouvé votre bonheur à la bijouterie ?

C'est son fils qui répondit après avoir échangé un regard avec sa future épouse.

-On a eu du mal, mais oui! Il faut juste que tu passes les prendre vendredi prochain, que tu les donnes à Ben et qu'il ne les oublie pas samedi, sourit Edward

-Carlisle, pour le costume ? Ben se tourna vers lui

-Je t'attends vers 10h devant le magasin, plus vite on aura fini, plus vite on pourra les avoir!

-Et tu seras tranquille, Papa! Dis-le va!

-Sinon comment avez vous décidé de l'annoncer à vos frères et sœurs ? demanda Esmée

-Euh mercredi ça ira, ils auront un faire-part comme Charlie, dans la boîte aux lettres sauf que si on les invitait pas ce serait mieux, non ?

-OK, dit Esmée, tu sais Bella c'est confus ce que tu racontes...

-Malheureusement ça l'est tout autant dans ma tête... dit-elle dépitée

-D'accord, coupa Carlisle, commandons, mangeons et allons voir ton père Angela, après nous pourrons rentrer nous reposer, réfléchir et poursuivre cette semaine de folie.

En final, après un repas sympathique, tout le monde prit la route du presbytère, en tant que témoins il y avait quelques réglages à faire, pour les parents, juste confirmer que les démarches étaient en cours, et pour les futurs époux, clarifier leurs attentes, répondre à leurs questions et organiser la cérémonie !

Entre les textes, les chants et le choix de lire et de préparer leurs engagements, deux heures s'écoulèrent et c'est fatigué mais heureux, que tout le monde rentra se coucher !

Personne ne s'étonna que Bella dorme chez Edward c'était devenu naturel et surtout Bella avait sa place.

Au réveil le lendemain matin, Bella réalisa qu'ils devaient aussi préparer leurs dossiers de fac ainsi que le choix de leur formation future, tout ça avant de se lancer dans la réalisation de leur faire-part ! Pour le moment aucune idée ne lui venait ! Elle espérait qu'après un bon petit déjeuner et les dossiers expédiés, elle serait un peu plus inspirée. Soudain le cours de ses réflexions fut interrompu par un tendre mais appuyé baiser d'Edward sur le coin de sa bouche, qu'il fit glisser le long de sa mâchoire, pour ensuite glisser dans son cou, rejoindre lentement sa poitrine et terminer par sa langue parcourant le tour de la pointe de son sein !

Il lui jeta un regard espiègle et poursuivit ses actions : sa main, aussi légère qu'une plume, descendit le long de ses côtes, arriva à sa hanche et remonta sur son ventre.

Edward pinça le sein de Bella avec ses lèvres et laissa dériver sa main vers son centre déjà bien humide. Ses doigts passèrent le long de ces lèvres plusieurs fois, avant de les écarter délicatement. La jeune femme respirait par intermitence et ses mains étaient crispées sur les draps. Elle essayait de ne pas laisser sortir un son de ses lèvres, mais lorsque les doigts d'Edward la pénétrèrent, elle échappa un gémissement avant de retenir son souffle de nouveau. C'était officiel, elle allait devenir championne d'apnée si la semaine se poursuivait ainsi ! Un doux va-et-vient commença à lui créer une tempête d'émotions et elle ne put s'empêcher de bouger ses hanches pour aller à la rencontre de cette main. Les mouvements s'accélérant, elle se crispa, sa main dans les cheveux de son fiancé qu'elle venait de caresser et se mordit violemment son autre main pour qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche !

Sous la douleur, Edward arrêta tout mouvement et releva la tête, Bella lui fit un regard d'excuse. La porte d'entrée claqua, ils entendirent la voiture d'Alice et celle d'Emmett partir alors que Rose et Jasper se chamaillaient en hurlant d'une voiture à l'autre. Les parents étaient partis bien tôt, leurs frères et sœurs les pensant certainement avec eux, ils avaient maintenant la maison à eux pour deux heures au moins.

Edward lui lança un regard gourmand et descendit vers sa main en parsemant son parcourt de baisers. Arrivé à destination, il passa sa langue sur les lèvres gonflées de désir de Bella, appuyant légèrement afin d'effleurer son clitoris, en fin de compte. Il reprit le mouvement de ses doigts, tout en les écartant, les tournant, rendant ainsi tout son intérieur plus que sensible. Sa langue n'était pas en reste, il s'évertuait à lécher, sucer et mordiller son clitoris et toute chair qu'il touchait. Bella sentait une nouvelle fois une tension insoutenable se concentrer dans son bas ventre. Elle n'arrêtait pas de psalmodier le prénom de son fiancé, ses pensées et paroles étaient incohérentes

-Edward! ... STOP!... non... Oh oui! Encore...Hum!... arrête... j'en peux plus...vas-y!...

Alors qu'elle pensait se consumer, Edward stoppa tout mouvement, se retira et remonta vers elle.

-Tu fais quoi, là ? Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? Gémit-elle frustrée.

-Parce que je pourrais te faire jouir juste en te soufflant dessus, j'ai décidé que je veux te faire jouir autour de moi et pas de mes doigts

Dans le même instant, l'extrémité de son gland frôla le clitoris de Bella qui râla de plaisir

-Rha! Hummmm!

-Patience mon amour, j'arrive ! Ajouta Edward qui prenait un main plaisir à tâtonner dans la découverte de l'anatomie de la jeune femme.

-Je suis... prête Amour!

-Oui...mmmmmmmmmhhh! Oh ouiii! Bella eut un orgasme foudroyant quand Edward la pénétra mais si brutal, qu'il la laissa transit de désir et Edward entreprit de lents va-et-vients entretenant ainsi l'intense tension. Soudain, il passa en position à genoux, lui souleva le bassin et ne la ménagea plus. Ses mouvements se firent profonds et de plus en plus rapides. Maintenant son bassin sur ses cuisses avec un oreiller, il lui caressa la poitrine et avec son autre main, trouva son petit bouton de chair qui l'envoya définitivement dans les étoiles, lui avec.

-Edwarddd!

-... mmm Bellaaa!

Epuisé, il bascula à ces côtés, l'attirant à lui sans se désunir d'elle. Ils s'assoupirent une petite heure avant d'aller se prendre une douche toute en caresses, puis se mirent à faire leurs dossiers...

Après bien des questionnements, la musicothérapie les intéressait plus que ça tout les deux, mais la raison était pour le moment la plus forte! Dépités ils remirent les dossiers à plus tard!

Vint donc, l'heure de se mettre à la confection du faire-part !

-Mon chéri j'ai plein d'idées dans ma tête, mais je n'arrive pas à assembler les choses

-Je t'écoute, on ne sait jamais, ça peut aider...

-OK alors j'avais pensé à la cabane, aux vélos, au piano et à 2 anges car j'ai toujours l'impression d'être protéger... dit Bella, les yeux perdus dans le vague

-Alors tu sais je verrais bien notre cabane avec nos deux vélos appuyés contre, nos prénoms écrits dessus, la date sur le haut de notre cabane, les deux anges qui portent nos alliances avec une mélodie qui s'envole sur un clavier de piano qui ondule !

-Edward, tu es génial, c'est complètement ça !

-Alors Bella, c'est à toi de la dessiner, c'est ton domaine et tu es douée et moi j'écris la partition !

-D'accord et pour le texte je verrais bien ça comme ça :

_Edward CULLEN et Bella SWAN_

_ont la joie de vous inviter à leur union_

_le 7 juillet_

_en le jardin de Esmée et Carlisle CULLEN_

_un apéritif sera servi sur place_

_le repas suivra au restaurant_

-Bella, garde le texte, je compose, tu dessines et ce soir tout est bouclé!

Ils passèrent deux heures à dessiner et à mettre en forme. Une fois terminé, l'imprimante tourna à plein régime. De part leur loisir, bricolage, dessin, le papier était présent à profusion et trouver un papier d'une belle couleur nacrée fut aisée, un liseré de freisia gris complétait l'enveloppe et la carte. Cette dernière s'ouvrait par la moitié de la cabane et en surimpression d'une photo d'eux lisant le même livre, le corps du faire-part.

-Tu sais Edward, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie d'annoncer la nouvelle à nos frères et sœurs et à mon père, ces jours-ci !

-Tu sais, Bella, techniquement ton père est déjà au courant...

-Mais je ne voudrais pas le voir déçu ou que quelque chose se passe avec Renée, il l'aime de trop, il ne la connait pas telle qu'elle est avec moi!

-Tu ne peux pas le protéger indéfiniment ! C'est à toi que tu dois penser en premier lieu. Tu en as besoin! Et puis il faudra bien le faire si tu veux ramener toutes tes affaires dans notre maison, non ?

Bella grimaça à cette idée, pas qu'elle ne souhaitait récupérer ses affaires, elle pensait plutôt à comment faire pour mettre les pieds dans la maison sans voir Renée, Alice ou Rose.

(Heureusement, la solution se présentera d'elle-même quelques jours plus tard !)

Bella fut sortie de nouveau de ses réflexions par un baiser tout baveux de son chéri.

-Yeurk, Cullen, prends une serviette !

-Future Cullen, si tu rêvais un peu moins à des choses désagréables, tu sentirais mes doux baisers! sourit-il

-Idiot ! Soupira Bella, allez bouclons définitivement ces dossiers de fac...

-Tu crois qu'on pourrait faire une formation de musicothérapie ? Demanda Edward

-Pourquoi médecine ne te tente plus ? Tiqua Bella

-Non ce n'est pas ça, mais tu m'as fait réfléchir avec ta colère hier et du coup et bien, c'est la musique mon truc alors je veux aider les gens... pourquoi pas! Tu en penses quoi ?

-Que tu vas au bout de tes rêves, mon chéri, que je suis fière de toi et que musicothérapie nous voilà ! s'exclama Bella

-Toi aussi? questionna Edward

-Ben j'aime écrire alors je peux toujours continuer d'écrire et essayer de publier et puis j'ai le violon et nous dansons donc, en faisant musicothérapie tous les deux et bien je trouve ça une bonne idée : la formation est sur 18 mois et en étant musicien tous les deux !

-Une géniale idée, en plus on peut demander la fac d'ici, de cette manière notre maison sera utile dès le départ et pas besoin de trouver un appart à louer.

-Sauf que nos frères et sœurs vont rester aussi! Et je ne veux plus les voir!

-Bon j'entends la voiture d'Alice, range ça, on donnera tout à mes parents ce soir! Je vais mettre les faire -part dans le bureau de mon père

Rapidement tout fut nettoyé et ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en train de regarder la TV lorsque les autres débarquèrent, fidèles à eux-même, Jasper parlant encore moins que d'habitude et faisant la tête.

C'est Rose qui attaqua direct :

-Alors les mômes pas dans les bras ou les jupes de papa et maman?

-Tu sais, dit Alice, je virerais mes affaires de chez mes parents, si j'étais toi, vu que tu squattes tout le temps ici!

-C'est vrai ça, t'as besoin d'aide pour prendre tes bouquins tout poussiéreux, tes partitions, et tout ton bric-à-brac ?

-Et tes fringues de merde car plus ringardes tu meures, crois-moi! T'es pas d'accord, Jazz ?

-M'en fout Lice, je veux plus avoir à faire avec eux ! Donc j'ignore ! Accepte ça, ça me fera un soucis de moins !

-Eh mec... t'es dur avec ma sœur, Emmett se réveillait enfin

-Non, je les ignore c'est tout. Fais pareil, Em...

-J'arrive pas aussi bien, moi!

-C'est clair, t'aime faire chier ton monde, rit Jasper

-Alors, Bella, reprirent en cœur Rose et Alice, on les fait pour toi ces cartons ?

Avant même qu'un des deux ne puissent réagir

**-ALICE CULLEN ! COMMENT OSES-TU METTRE BELLA A LA PORTE DE SA PROPRE MAISON ?**

-Mais, maman, elle est toujours là, ça serait plus simple, c'est tout, répliqua Alice avec aplomb

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne crois pas à ta tête d'ange ? Contra Esmée blanche de colère

-Parce que ce n'en est pas un, murmura Edward dans l'oreille de sa fiancée

-Alors toi avec ta prude, hein ? Gronda la sœur de Bella

-Rosalie, j'apprécierai que, sous mon toit, tu manifestes du respect envers mon fils et ta sœur !

Les deux filles baissèrent la tête et acquiescèrent.

-Bien, effectivement, Bella, je pense que, vu le temps que tu passes ici, il serait bon que tu ramènes tes affaires, pas tes vêtements, juste tes livres, enfin... ce qui te manque.

-Merci Esmée mais je doute que ma mère m'y autorise, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire timide.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Carlisle va le gérer avec Charlie, affirma sa future belle-mère.

Bella eut un regard apeuré qui n'échappa pas à Esmée

-Et quant à vous quatre, je ne veux pas entendre ou constater que vous avez profité de vos multiples séjours chez les Swan pour faire des coups pendables aux affaires de Bella, prévint Esmée

-Mais maman..., commença Emmett

-Il n'y a pas de mais, Emmett, je suis très déçue et ne croyez pas que, parce que je ne viens pas vous remettre en place à chaque fois, quant à votre attitude envers Bella et Edward, que je tolère ou accepte cela. Je pensais que l'éducation que nous vous avions donné avec votre père était le respect et la tolérance. Mais quand je vous vois agir ou parler, vous me faites honte! Je n'ai rien contre vous, Rose ou Jasper, pas plus que je ne sais ce que Bella ou Edward vous ont fait. Mais une chose est sûr : il faut que ça change ! Je préfère encore l'attitude d'ignorance de Jasper à cette méchanceté latente. Mais pourquoi bon sang ? Vous êtes jaloux ? Mais de quoi ? D'avoir une famille ? Vous en avez tous une ! Des frères, des sœurs ? Pareils! D'être en couple, d'avoir une relation privilégiée avec votre partenaire, d'avoir des amis, une mère aimante, un père présent? Ou une mère indifférente et un père qui a toujours autre chose à faire ?

-Esmée, s'il vous plait... pria Bella

-Non Bella, maintenant ça suffit, mes enfants doivent comprendre. Ma porte reste ouverte mais aucun manque de respect ne sera toléré. Le petit déjeuner sera le même pour tous, interdiction de virer qui que ce soit de la cuisine sous prétexte que vous vous levez. Ceux qui regardent la TV sont prioritaires pour la télécommande. Ceux qui ne sont pas contents intègrent leurs chambres! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Esmée toisa les jeunes gens.

-Oui Maman, Esmée répondirent Bella et Edward honteux

-J'attends, Emmett, Alice ? S'impatienta la maman

-Oui..

-Pardon Emmett ?

-Oui maman... c'est un garçon penaud, baissant la tête qui répondit

-Alice ?

-Mais...

**-ALICE CULLEN !**

-Oui, maman, mais...

-Ne pense même pas à négocier ma chérie ! J'attends de toi des actes, peu importe les liens qui tu as avec ton frère, Bella ou Renée! DES ACTES!

-Rose... dit Emmett

-D'accord Esmée, coupa Jasper, je vais faire un effort.

-Je n'ai rien à exiger de toi, Jasper, mais j'apprécie l'intention, sourit Esmée

-... vais essayer, mais parce que Emmett me le demande.!.. affirma Rosalie

-J'ai bien compris, ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant tout le monde en action car nous soupons tous ensemble avec Carlisle ce soir ! Jasper, Emmett préparez le barbecue, Rose, Alice mettez la table et préparez l'apéritif, Edward et Bella avec moi en cuisine!

Rosalie et Alice partirent en bougonnant et pestant tandis que Em et Jazz quittèrent la pièce la tête basse. Une fois dehors Em prit la parole.

-T'as raison, Jasper, je vais faire comme toi je vais les ignorer. Je sais pas pourquoi on leur pourrit la vie mais que ma mère aie honte de moi, non!

-Je ne savais même pas que ta mère pouvait hurler, punaise elle fout les boules quand elle est comme ça, sourit un peu son ami

-J'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir entendu crier comme aujourd'hui, c'est te dire, mais une chose est certaine : plus jamais, en tout cas, pas à cause de moi, conclut Emmett.

Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, ils n'échangèrent pas une parole sauf au sujet du barbecue dont ils s'occupaient.

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, l'atmosphère était plus tendue

-Non mais j'y crois pas, elle prend leur défense! Mais ils ont quoi de plus que nous? Toujours à les protéger! S'indigna Alice en chuchotant

-Et Jasper et Emmett qui sont d'accord pour faire des efforts, punaise, j'en reviens pas non plus ! Et en plus, on ne peut rien faire à ces affaires non plus!

-Oui, dommage! J'aurai bien collé les feuilles de ces livres, déchirer ces photos ou découper ses fringues, suggéra Alice

-Ouais, on rate vraiment un truc, merde... soupira Rosalie, tant pis on trouvera autre chose...

-C'est clair, mais pas ici, j'ai pas envie de voir mon père s'y mettre aussi !

Elles s'activèrent puis montèrent dans la chambre d'Alice.

En cuisine, Edward et Bella ne savaient que dire! Esmée leur donna une tâche à chacun : salade de carotte, salade de tomates et salade verte à préparer.

Pendant ce temps, elle s'occupa de préparer la viande, Edward décida toute fois de rompre le silence pesant :

-Maman, merci pour ce que tu as dit mais tu ne dois pas rejeter les autres pour moi et Bella...

-Ça n'en vaut pas la peine Esmée, poursuivit Bella, ne coupe pas les ponts avec eux : ça fait trop mal, discute, parle, communique avec eux, s'il te plaît, supplia Bella

-Ne vous inquiétez pas tous les deux. Je parlerais avec eux mais peu de chance que j'obtienne une réponse. Allez, arrêtez de vous tracasser et au travail ! Il nous reste une heure avant le retour de Carlisle, ça va lui faire drôle un repas à 8 ce soir!

L'heure tourna rapidement, et après la surprise pour le médecin, le repas se passa dans un silence pesant, Emmett et Jasper n'osaient pas trop parler, sauf entre eux. Alice et Rose s'en donnaient à cœur joie et Edward et Bella n'ouvraient pas la bouche. Il fut décidé qu'ils iraient chez les Swan, le lundi soir pour prendre les affaires de Bella. Carlisle s'occupait de passer voir Charlie au poste pour l'invitation et la visite.

Une fois les couples disparus en voiture, les parents Cullen souhaitèrent discuter avec les futurs mariés. Les faire-parts furent validés et ils décidèrent aussi que la distribution de ces derniers se ferait le lundi soir, en partant de chez les parents de Bella, et le mardi matin pour les autres. Ainsi, tout le monde pourra avoir une tenue décente s'il le souhaite. Edward et Bella ne souhaitant aucun cadeau, la maison leur suffisait, ils avaient quelques économies pour les meubles, la vaisselle et la décoration. Leur nouvelle orientation professionnelle satisfaisait Carlisle et Esmée, qui se réjouissaient que leurs enfants aient enfin trouver un métier dans lequel ils ne se perdraient pas, eux et leur couple.

Ben et Angela avaient trouvé et choisi leur tenue, le temps fila et le lundi soir arriva enfin.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Destin

_Bonsoir... des excuses d'abord pour mon absence de publication la semaine dernière... toujours la tête dans les cartons mais je vais en sortir, la rentrée un peu... et puis un très gros chapitre, que j'ai voulu couper en deux et puis je me suis ravisée... il compte pour la semaine dernière et cette semaine... il est gros, le plus gros, vous allez me détester... J'assume, et la responsable c'est Carolle-Anne :D, le chapitre 8 est écrit, je doit avancé sur le 9 voir le 10 pour la semaine prochaine... Merci à celles qui ne me laissent pas tomber ! Je file corriger mon chap avant de le publier... _

Chapitre 7 : Destin

Le repas chez ces parents arrivant à grands pas, Bella se réfugia dans ces pensées et repartit à samedi, jour où Edward et elle avaient rencontré le pasteur WEBER. Il avait accepté de bénir leur union et convaincu Bella du bien-fondé d'une union religieuse. Il avait aussi accepté de faire la cérémonie, non pas en son église mais dans le jardin des Cullen...

C'est un baiser d'Edward, dans ces cheveux, qui la ramena sur terre

-de retour parmi nous ma Bella ?

-Désolée..; cette visite m'angoisse et ...

-te perdre dans ta tête, plutôt que dans mes baisers ? C'est dommage !

-Ohhhh mon beau fiancé est frustré ! Taquina Bella

-Ben oui, avec la présence de nos frères et sœurs tu ne veux pas de câlins, alors depuis presque une semaine, ça commence à faire long, soupira son fiancé

-Oui je suis désolée, ce sera bientôt fini, dans cinq jours on sera marié et alors plus rien ne nous embêtera plus sourit Bella

-J'essaie de ne pas y penser mais si ça continue je vais te kidnapper dans ma douche.

-C'est tentant mon chéri, mais là tout de suite, nous devons descendre rejoindre tes parents pour aller chez les miens.

-Oui tout de suite, j'ai moins envie... Allez en route, pensons au fait que nous allons prendre ta musique, tes photos, tes livres. Et pour tes vêtements...

-Ils resteront faire illusion mais je les mettrai en carton aussi, puisque nous aurons l'excuse de nos études. Pour mes meubles et bien à part mon lit, mon bureau et mon armoire...

-Et bien pourquoi ne pas les récupérer cet été pour les mettre dans notre bureau! En chambre d'ami?

-Tu serais d'accord Edward ?

-Bien sûr ma belle! Je n'ai pas envie de te séparer de tes souvenirs... Je sais que c'est mémé Swan qui t'a offerte ta chambre à ta naissance...

-Je ne te mérite pas!

-Et moi alors ?

-Toi c'est pas pareil, soupira Bella

-Ok, on ne va pas reprendre cette discussion, en route Bellissima !

-RHÂ ! arrête de m'appeler comme ça Eddychounet !

-NON ! OK! OK ! Tu as gagné ! Allez en route ! Rit Edward.

Et main dans la main, ils descendirent les escaliers. Ils trouvèrent Esmée qui terminait le gâteau qu'elle souhaitait apporter aux Swan. Carlisle, quant à lui, était aussi perdu dans ses pensées. Il se rappelait de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son ami, le jeudi précédent lorsqu'il avait suggéré à Charlie leur visite afin que Bella puisse faire ces cartons et récupérer ainsi ces affaires.

FLASH-BACK

-Carlisle, mon ami, que me vaut ta visite?

Charlie, je souhaitais avec Esmée et les enfants vous rendre visite lundi soir. C'est un peu cavalier de nous inviter comme ça mais comme nous souhaitons que Bella puisse récupérer certaines de ses affaires...

-Attends une minute, tu veux prendre les affaires de ma fille. Tes trois enfants ne te suffisent pas! Il faut en plus que tu me prennes ma fille ! La seule issue de ma chair ?

-Charlie calme-toi, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça. Tu connais les projets de nos enfants et l'année prochaine, ils partent à l'université ensemble, Bella passant la plupart de son temps chez nous... si elle avait ses affaires, ce serait plus simple pour elle et elle revient vous voir quand elle veut !

-Mais Carlisle, elle est toujours chez vous! Je ne la vois plus!

-Charlie, réponds-moi honnêtement! Quand es-tu chez toi ? La nuit ? Et que fait Bella, à ton avis, la nuit, elle dort ! Alors si tu ne la vois pas, c'est que tu es absent!

-Tu es en train de me dire que je néglige ma fille?

-Non ! Seulement que ton travail te prend beaucoup de temps et que si tu prenais une pause le midi et en profitais pour manger avec elle seule ou avec mon fils, tu apprendrais à la connaître, suggéra le médecin.

-Hummm, grogna le policier.

-Réfléchis, c'est ton bonheur et ce lui de ta fille...

-Je sais tout ça, Carlisle, mais je ne vois plus ma fille, je vois plus Alice, ta fille, et Rose, mon autre fille, que ma fille naturelle ! Je me rends compte que mes enfants adoptifs sont plus présents à la maison que Bella... Et toi et tes propres enfants... je ne sais pas... tu as un rapport tellement fort avec les trois, même avec Edward que tu as adopté, tu as su adapté ta vie professionnelle, et Esmée est présente, moi Renée a changé un peu et maintenant que les enfants sont grands, elle s'est réfugiée dans la peinture!

-Charlie, à chacun sa manière de gérer sa famille mais permets à ta fille de vivre sa vie.

-OK je lui prépare des cartons pour lundi soir et on sera ravi de vous accueillir pour le diner.

-Merci Charlie, on viendra vers 18h00 comme cela Bella aura le temps avec mon fils de faire les paquets.

-Tu ne veux pas plutôt qu'Alice et Rose l'aident, entre filles ce serait plus simple !

-Je ne suis pas sûr mais on proposera à Bella de choisir si tu veux ? Suggéra Carlisle diplomate.

-Ouais, ben c'est tout vu ! C'est ton fils qui fera les cartons avec ma fille ! Râla Charlie

Carlisle sourit, tapa sur le bras de son ami et prit congés.

FIN FLASH-BACK

Revenant à la réalité, il se dit que décidément son ami se faisait des illusions sur les liens qui unissaient les enfants. Permettre à Alice et à Rose d'aider Bella, autant mettre deux tigresses en présence d'un puma qui se cherchait car Bella n'avait rien d'un agneau. Elle courbait l'échine, elle esquivait mais elle avait du caractère. Vivement que la chenille devienne papillon!

L'arrivée des futurs mariés et de son épouse signala le départ, Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rose étaient déjà sur place à aider Renée et Charlie qui avait pris son après midi : un exploit! Par contre, il ne pouvait comprendre le mutisme de Emmett et Jasper en présence d'adulte. Il sentait aussi une certaine tension dans les couples. Esmée lui avait raconté son coup de colère mais ça n'expliquait pas l'attitude des deux garçons ! Il sentait la tension des deux garçons! Jasper était mué mais crispé avec Alice. Emmett bouillait, Carlisle le voyait souvent regarder son frère avec un regard à la fois tueur et à la fois interrogatif ou protecteur!

La route vers les Swan fut courte et silencieuse.

C'est Charlie qui vint leur ouvrir

-Carlisle et Esmée, je vous en prie, entrez!

-Bonsoir Charlie, tu vas bien? Demanda Esmée

-Disons que je suis ravi d'avoir de la compagnie, dit-il avec un sourire crispé.

-A ce point ? Demanda Esmée

-Monsieur Swan, salua Edward

-Edward!

-Charlie, salua Bella.

-Ma toute belle... et arrête de m'appeler comme ça!

-Comment veux-tu que je t'appelle : Chef Swan ?

-Non, non! Plus simplement... mais Charlie c'est bien aussi, soupira Charlie

-Tu ne peux pas me demander ça... pas ce soir... pas là..., pas depuis tout ce temps.. supplia sa fille.

-Chutt, calme-toi, on se verra dans 15 jours, si tu veux un midi on mangera ensemble et on pourra parler toi et moi? Espéra son père.

-On verra, pourquoi pas mais avec Edward aussi.

Charlie soupira mais acquiesça.

-Ok Charlie, je monte boucler mes affaires avec Edward.

-Faites mes enfants, rassura Esmée, on gère, ou on va essayer!

-Allez Carlisle, tu as amené de bonnes bouteilles, je vois, des choses à fêter ?

-Oui, attendons que nos enfants redescendent et nous trinquerons !

Tous prirent le chemin de la terrasse, où les conversations moururent à leur arrivée..

Renée les salue en minaudant.

-Esmée, Carlisle ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Bella et Edward ne sont pas avec vous ?

-Bonsoir Renée, rassure-toi ils sont bien là, ils mettent les affaires de Bella en carton pour la rentrée prochaine. Bella prévoit de laisser ces vêtements ici pour le moment, elle viendra les chercher cette semaine.

-Non, je les charge tout à l'heure dans ma voiture et je les ramène, déclara Charlie, comme ça ma fille à toutes ses affaires avec elle, ce sera plus pratique.

-Ok, alors il faut lui faire savoir ! Dit Renée.

-J'ai entendu, cria Bella du toit, ma fenêtre était ouverte, merci pour moi, on a quasiment fini avec Edward ! Préparez les verres on arrive !

Renée afficha un regard sournois.

-Attendez... Bella va avoir sa chambre à la rentrée à l'université, pourquoi lui acheter d'autres meubles ? Charlie, qu'en penses-tu ? Ne faudrait-il pas mieux que notre fille garde son univers ?

-Euh... Si... Renée tu as raison, hésita Charlie.

-Jazz, Emmett, vous voudrez bien aider Charlie a démonté les meubles de Bella pour les déposer chez Esmée et Carlisle demain matin ?

-Non Renée, pas de soucis, répondirent les garçons.

Jasper était gêné et Emmett haussa les épaules ne comprenant pas tout. Puis se tournant vers les Cullen, Renée ajouta :

-Ça ne vous dérange pas, n'est-ce pas d'avoir tout ceci chez vous ?

-Pas de soucis, répondit Carlisle. nous comprenons.

A cet instant, Bella et Edward arrivèrent dehors :

-Voilà tout est dans la voiture, et le reste dans la tienne, Charlie.

-Ah, Bella, ton père ramènera aussi tes meubles demain comme ça tu auras ta chambre à l'université l'année prochaine.

-OK, merci à vous deux, déclara Bella et puis à voix basse elle ajouta :

-Au moins, ils n'ont pas perdu de temps à me mettre dehors. Les résultats du bac sont tombés vendredi dernier !

Edward la prit dans ces bras mais Renée l'interrompit :

-Edward, mon garçon, lâche donc ma fille 5 minutes elle ne va pas s'envoler et vas aider Em et Jazz au barbecue !

-Non c'est bon maman, c'est presque cuit!

-Enfin les garçons! Edward n'est pas un incapable ! Il doit pouvoir vous aider non ?

-Ben, y'a la viande déjà cuite à mettre à table, suggéra Emmett.

-Ok je vais la chercher, c'est à ma portée, siffla Edward.

-Bella, va donc chercher les salades ! Proposa Renée.

Mais Alice et Rosalie revenaient déjà avec.

-Non maman chérie, en fait, tu connais la maladresse de Bella, tu ne voudrais pas avoir à nettoyer et refaire les salades ! Dit ironiquement Rose.

-Je vais me laver les mains et j'arrive, et Bella se sauva.

Le repas promettait d'être tendu et il le fut, les efforts de Charlie et Carlisle furent vains à cause des paroles acides et perfides de Renée et Rose. Alice fut plus subtile et Emmett soutenait sa belle, même si Carlisle le surprenait parfois à regarder son frère de nouveau. Seul Jasper se taisait ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Renée.

-Jazz, mon chéri, je ne t'entends pas beaucoup ce soir ?

-Parce que je n'ai rien à dire et les sujets de conversation inintéressants !

-Jasper, s'il te plait, un peu de respect, gronda Charlie.

-Excusez-moi... je monte dans ma chambre... et il quitta la table, non sans avoir donné un coup d'œil à Bella.

Cette dernière avec Edward se tenait la main sous la table et n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début du repas. La fin de cette dernière arrivée enfin. Il fut temps de prendre congés et de déposer le faire-part dans la boîte aux lettres des Swan. Bella refusait de leur donner en main propre. Les choses avaient été trop loin.

Les frères et sœurs auraient le leur le lendemain midi. Ben et Angela avaient le leur depuis samedi.

Il fallait maintenant assumer. Le facteur ne passant qu'à midi, Charlie aura le temps de ramener les meubles les meubles chez les Cullen avant et les deux couples y étaient attendus pour le repas de midi.

Le voyage du retour se déroula dans le silence. Esmée enrageait contre l'attitude de Renée, la manque de clairvoyance de Charlie et l'attitude des quatre autres enfants. Carlisle tentait de temporiser les choses car dans son rétroviseur, il avait vu le visage fermé de son fils, qui embrassait et câlinait sa fiancée. Sur le visage de cette dernière, les larmes coulaient sans bruit. La dernière soirée à la maison sonnait comme une mise à la porte et un rejet de sa personne ou une négation de sa vie de la part de ses parents. Elle n'avait pas été adoptée, ses parents étaient toujours en vie, mais elle se sentait abandonnée. Sans jalouser ou envier Edward, elle reconnaissait que dans son malheur d'être orphelin, il avait eu de la chance de croiser Esmée et Carlisle. Elle connaissait son histoire, tout comme ses parents, mais pas ses frères et sœurs, peut-être alors leurs attitudes différeraient ? Non, en fait elle savait que ça ne changerait rien, ils trouveraient encore un moyen de dire que c'est pour qu'on s'occupe de lui, pour faire l'intéressant ! Mais qui frimerait et se pavanerait d'avoir perdu ses parents aussi jeune et d'être adopté à 2 ans ?

Elle poussa un gros soupir, enferma Edward dans ses bras et poursuivit sa réflexion.

Elle repensa à la soirée catastrophique. Elle avait espéré annoncer ses fiançailles malgré tout ce qui séparait son monde du leur, mais elle avait renoncé et après avoir échangé des paroles avec Edward, il avait compris et gardé sa main gauche dans la sienne toute la soirée protégeant ainsi la preuve de leur amour et de leurs projets aux yeux inquisiteurs de Renée. Cette dernière s'était évertuée, toute la soirée à les séparer et à démontrer leur immaturité et l'importance qu'elle accordait aux autres. Bella souffrait que les Cullen aient été témoin et victimes de sa mère. Elle espérait que ce serait ma dernière fois mais elle ne devait pas se mentir, lorsque les faire-part seraient découverts et ouverts les réactions seraient terribles.

Elle frissonna et Edward la couvrit de sa veste, lui essuya les joues délicatement, déposa un baiser empli d'amour sur les lèvres et la serra contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux de bien-être et s'assoupit. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle dormait en pyjama dans les bras de ce dernier, la tête sur son torse et les jambes emmêlées. Son fiancé avait une ride entre les yeux preuve que son sommeil était loin d'être très serein.

Elle caressa son front, embrassa sa mâchoire, il sourit, soupira et se détendit. Il se tourna légèrement vers elle, embrassa ses cheveux, murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui fit sourire la jeune femme.

En sécurité dans ses bras, le sommeil l'emporta de nouveau : demain sera un autre jour et il lui faudra toutes ses facultés et son énergie pour le gérer. Mais elle ne sera pas seule.

Leurs frères et sœurs ne rentrèrent pas cette nuit-là. A 9h00 tout le monde était debout : Charlie devant arrivé pour 10h00 avec les meubles et le reste des cartons. Carlisle et Edward avaient fait de la place dans le garage en attendant de les transférer dans la chambre d'amis de la nouvelle maison. Mais Esmée ne souhaitait pas que les futurs mariés soient informés du moment et la voiture d'Edward restant dehors rien ne filtrerait! Sauf qu'en y réfléchissant bien, si l'information de la maison devait rester secrète, alors rien ne pourrait sortir et partir avant samedi matin ou vendredi soir, sinon les 2 paires de cornichons seraient au courant !

Esmée fit du café pour tous, Bella démoulait un brownie quand Charlie arriva. En quinze minutes, sa vie fut transférée d'un plateau de truck à un garage et des couvertures. Edward la prit dans ces bras pour la réconforter, elle l'embrassa sur la mâchoire et leur proposa un gouter. Tous se réjouirent du café et du gâteau et Charlie tenta même une approche

-Ça va me manquer tout ça, ma grande ! Ta pâtisserie, ton sourire !

Rose répondit à sa place :

-Tu sais 'pa, y'a longtemps que Bella ne cuisine plus qu'ici pour Edward et ses parents!

-Bon je vais y aller les jeunes ! Esmée, Carlisle merci pour Bella.

-Pas de quoi, c'est avec plaisir, répondirent les Cullen.

-Bella, ma chérie, tenta Charlie en souhaitant la prendre dans ces bras.

-Pas maintenant, s'il te plait, Charlie..., murmura Bella

-Mais..?

-S'il te plait, chuchota Bella.

-OK...

-Laissez tomber Charlie, elle garde ces bras pour Eddy, acheva Emmett.

Charlie regarda sa fille, les yeux remplis de douleurs, tourna les talons et sortit sans un mot.

Tout le monde fusillait Emmett qui se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

-Ben quoi ? C'est vrai en plus! J'allais quand même pas dire qu'elle en faisait aussi à mes parents, ch'suis pas con !

-Ça reste à voir, marmonna Alice.

-Bon allez hop, tout le monde à la douche ! Pas question que ça sente le négligé et la transpiration au déjeuner, lança une Esmée déterminée.

Tous filèrent et Carlisle la regardant en secouant la tête :

-Je m'attends au pire, soupira-t-il

-Moi aussi, dit-elle, mais pas question de craquer maintenant.

-Ok, alors préparons le repas, la table et le resta car je doute qu'on n'aie pas du grabuge cet après midi.

-Défaitiste, lança Esmée.

-Non réaliste, ma femme adorée.

-C'est bien ce que je dis !

Il était quasiment midi quand les quatre couples se retrouvèrent dans la salle à manger.

Devant le verre d'Alice, Jasper, Rose et Emmett se trouvait une enveloppe écrue avec un petit liseret de lierre gris.

-Quelqu'un est décédé ? Demanda Emmett

-Non, répondit Carlisle

-OK, on aurait pu croire vu vos têtes ! Ajouta-t-il

-Pourquoi ils n'ont rien eux ? Demanda Alice

-Je crois qu'il faudrait que vous ouvriez vos lettres tous les 4, suggéra Esmée

Alice jeta un œil suspicieux aux fiancés, Edward tenant Bella dans ces bras mais ne cachant plus son annulaire gauche, il l'embrassa sur le dessus de son crâne

-Mais c'est pas vrai! C'est une blague! Hurla soudain Alice, c'est quoi à ta main, hein ? Non contente de me prendre mes parents, tu me prends aussi mon frère !

-ALICE CULLEN!

-Mais maman!

-Sérieux Eddy! T'es prêt à te marier alors que n'avez jamais vu le loup tous les deux! Punaise mais t'es fou! Merde faut que je te fasse chier encore avant le grand jour!

-EMMETT CULLEN!

-Alors c'est pour ça que t'es partie de la maison Bella? et que t'as récupéré tes affaires ? T'es qu'une hypocrite, Bella, t'as pensé à ton père, ta mère ? siffla Rosalie

-C'était le papier que t'as fait signer à ta mère, demanda Emmett, une putain d'autorisation ! Pourquoi t'as pas assez de ta famille, faut encore que vous fassiez un truc, un coup d'éclat ! Vous avez votre diplôme, vous partez à la fac, bordel pourquoi vous pouviez pas attendre que j'épouse Rose et Jazz, Alice?

-Et c'est qui vos témoins, demanda Rose.

-Et vos demoiselles et garçons d'honneur, ajouta Alice.

-Ben et Angela pour répondre à Rose, dit tranquillement Edward.

-Et personne, Alice, répondit Bella

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi ? Et nous ? Supplia Alice

Une porte claqua, Jasper venait de quitter la maison, incapable de supporter plus longtemps la réalité, il venait de réaliser qu'il avait perdu sa petite sœur à cause de sa connerie, de son manque de maturité. Elle se privait de son père qu'elle chérissait et s'était trouvé ou plutôt construit une nouvelle famille parce qu'il avait participé à détruire la sienne! Ça le rendait malade ! Bien sûr que non : Edward et Bella ne pouvaient les souhaiter en garçon et demoiselle d'honneur, encore moins en témoin. A part leur pourrir la vie, ils n'avaient rien vécu ensemble! Il n'avait même pas vu la bague de fiançailles de Bella, pas plus que que son bonheur évident.

D'après les cris d'Alice et Rose, elles venaient d'apprendre la vérité, la porte claque et Emmett arrivait :

-Putain ! J'y crois pas! Mon frère se marie, j'ai le droit de porter un putain de costume et c'est tout! Rien d'autre! Tu crois ça Jasper ?

-Em... honnêtement, tu t'attendais à quoi ? On leur pourrit la vie depuis 16 ans, on leur crasse sur crasse, leur pique leur déj, les enferme dans leur chambre, dans la salle de musique, dehors, on leur détruit leur cabane, on se fout de leur gueule et tu t'attends à quoi ? BORDEL EMMETT! soit content que t'aies le droit d'être présent car si c'était moi, tu n'y serais pas et t'aurais déjà eu mon poing dans la gueule ! Cracha Jasper

-Cool, mec... t'as raison mais c'était pour rire !

-Non, Em... 16 ans c'est pas pour rire ! 1 fois oui mais pas 16 ans!

-Hummm, Emmett restait sans voix

La porte claqua de nouveau et Alice et Rose arrivèrent

-Non mais c'est pas possible! On a le droit d'avoir une belle tenue, mais si on vient pas, ben c'est dommage, ragea Rose

-C'est papa qui a dit ça? Demanda Em

-Non, ton frère..

-Je vais l'avoir cette robe, Robe et toi aussi mais je vais...

-Rien, Alice, tu ne feras rien au mariage de ma sœur!

-Mais Jazz, ils nous ont tout caché !

-Oui et nous on leur a gâché plein de trucs mais pas ça ! Pas ce jour-là !

-Ben on verra!

-C'est tout vu Al'...

Un crissement de pneu les interrompit, Charlie arrivait avec la voiture de police, lumière allumée, il sortit de sa voiture, rouge de colère et pénétra dans la maison des Cullen sans les remarquer

Rose sourit

-On va attendre pour la robe Alice, pas sûr que papa laisse passer ça!

Tout le monde sursauta dans la salle à manger lors de l'irruption de Charlie

-CULLEN, COMMENT AS-TU OSE ?... me prendre ma fille et manigancer dans mon dos. Tu te dis mon ami mais en fait, tu n'as pas assez de tes 3 enfants, hein ? il faut que tu me prennes les miens ?

-CHARLIE SWAN ! souffla Carlisle

-STOP! CA SUFFIT! Bella se tenait devant Carlisle, affrontant son père. Si c'est pour hurler, tu peux repartir, Charlie ! Je n'ai que faire de tes cris! Tu t'en prends à ton meilleur ami, qui t'a donné les papiers que tu as lu et signé! En connaissance de cause ! Ne rejette pas la faute sur Carlisle, tu vaux plus que ça! C'est mon choix, ce dépôt dans la boîte aux lettres !

-Mais Bella, je suis ton père, tu aurais pu me parler...

-Quand Charlie ? dis-moi quand ? Tu travailles tout le temps! Quand as-tu mangé la dernière fois avec moi à table?

-Euh...

-3 ans, Charlie ! 3 longues années! Où étais-tu pour ma remise de diplôme, mon premier bal ? Tu travaillais! Alors quand est-ce que tu voulais que je te parle ? J'aurais peut -être dû boire ou conduire sans permis ou faire un excès de vitesse, tu m'aurais peut être parler, alors ? Mais j'ai trop de respect envers Edward pour ça!

-Tu exagères! Je veux juste ton bonheur et c'est trop tôt, tu es trop jeune et je t'ai aidé ce matin!

-J'exagère? Tu veux rire! Tu m'as aidé à me mettre à la porte de ma chambre d'enfant! Il n'y a plus rien de moi là-bas ! J'ai essayé de pousser au ridicule mais tu as tout accepté! TOUT! Toute ma vie est dans un putain de garage! Celui des parents de mon fiancé! Je suis trop jeune? Tu veux que j'attende? Pas de soucis mais ne t'attends pas à avoir de mes nouvelles! Le jour de mes 18 ans je me marie mais sans toi! Tu veux mon bonheur? Présente tes excuses à Carlisle, accepte mon fiancé et accepte ce mariage alors samedi tu me mèneras à Edward, refuse et en septembre c'est Carlisle qui me mènera à Edward! Tu as le choix, Charlie, ça ne dépend que de toi, tu veux faire partie de ma vie ou pas ?

-Et les témoins ?

-Ben et Angela

-Demoiselles et garçons d'honneur ?

-Y'en a pas!

-Mais et vos frères et sœurs ? Demanda Charlie choqué

-Rien en commun ou partagé! Cingla Bella

-Tu me caches quelque chose!... Le monde Charlie s'écroulait petit à petit

-Trop tôt, pas assez de temps et m'en demande pas trop...

-OK...

Charlie souffla un grand coup, prit sa tête dans ses mains, souffla une nouvelle fois et dit en relevant la tête :

-OK, je serais là samedi, j'accepte tes conditions mais j'attends tes explications!

Et en se tournant vers Carlisle

-Je te pris de bien vouloir accepter mes excuses, la colère m'a fait dire des choses qui dépassaient ma pensée!

Carlisle acquiesça et Charlie ajouta :

-Et je t'attends demain, vieux frère pour m'aider à trouver un nouveau costume. Pas question que je remette mon vieux ! (Carlisle pouffa)

-Et ma Bella, montre moi ta bague !

et se tournant vers Edward

-Félicitations Edward et prends soin d'elle, c'est ce que j'ai de plus précieux!

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Charlie, je ne manquerais pas à mes devoirs

-En tout cas, la bague de fiançailles est plus que parfaite, bravo!

-Merci, M'sieur!

-Edward, mon garçon c'est Charlie et tu... peut être un jour... tu arriveras à me dire papa aussi... Bella, il y a longtemps qu'elle ne le dis plus, mais je sais maintenant pourquoi et ça va changer.

-Merci... dirent-ils en chœur.

-Charlie, demanda Esmée, as-tu mangé ?

-Euh.. non... tu connais le taux de réussite de Renée en cuisine et avec le courrier et bien... ça n'a pas arrangé les choses... grimaça-t-il. Il était penaud et un peu honteux. Il avait profité de sa colère pour espérer manger au snack un truc comestible. Edward se leva et alla chercher des couverts :

-Bon appétit, Charlie et courage car l'ambiance ici est plutôt tendu à table

Le policier souleva un sourcil et avant qu'il n'aie pu ajouter quelque chose, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et les quatre jeunes rentrèrent et s'arrêtèrent choqués.

-Papa, mais tu fais quoi? Et maman elle est où? Demanda Rose

-Esmée vient de m'inviter pour le repas car ta mère n'a rien fait et plutôt que de manger au snack...

-Et pourquoi tu n'es plus en colère et pourquoi tu as le sourire alors que tu es entré y'a 10 minutes en souhaitant tout casser, continua-t-elle

-Je suis heureux Rosalie, samedi, je donnerai le bras à Bella pour l'emmener à Edward, demain je vais avec Carlisle chercher mon costume de pingouin, et d'ailleurs, Jasper mon grand, si tu n'as rien de prévu vient avec moi et Emmett aussi.

-Mais papa...

-Rosalie Swan, je te conseille de te mettre à table avec ton frère avant que ne sortent de ta bouche des bêtises plus grosses que les biceps de ton petit ami.

Emmett se redressa, Jasper sourit mais devant le regard d'Alice et Rose, tous prirent place à table. Le repas fut relativement léger et tourné autour des derniers réglages. Esmée avait accepté d'aller faire les boutiques avec les filles mais sans Bella.

Cette dernière avec Edward passa son temps à faire des cartons et à éviter Alice et Rose. Leurs commentaires étaient acides et méchants mais surtout plein de jalousie.

Les derniers essayages passèrent vite, les robes comme les costumes ainsi que les alliances trouvèrent leurs destinataires.

Le samedi matin et jour J arriva, un camion stationnait devant la maison et Esmée avait réussi à faire croire aux futurs mariés que c'était leurs voisins qui déménageaient alors qu'en réalité, ils attendaient le début de la cérémonie pour embarquer les meubles d'Edward pour achever l'emménagement de leur maison, ceux de Bella étaient déjà en place.

La future mariée se préparait dans la chambre d'amis avec Angela et Esmée, Alice et Rosalie dans la chambre d'Alice, Edward dans sa chambre avec Ben et rejoint par Carlisle, et Emmett et Jasper étaient étaient dans la chambre de l'ainé des Cullen. En deux heures, Bella fut prête, il était convenu que les photos se feraient pendant l'apéritif avant les cadeaux et avant le départ pour le restaurant.

La seule inconnue restait le présence ou non de Renée. Charlie arriva vingt minutes avant la cérémonie, Edward était déjà auprès de la maisonnette avec Ben et Carlisle, Bella de la fenêtre voyait clairement l'impatience de son fiancé, de même que la tension qui régnait dans le couple d'Alice et Jasper. Son frère avait changé, de rieur et joyeux, il s'était renfermé, devenu taciturne et bougon. Il n'arrêtait pas d'observer Edward et de temps en temps, essayait de capter un regard de Bella, ce qui avait le don de faire rager Alice. Quant à Rose et Emmett c'était froid... Emmett ne digérait pas le fait que son petit frère se marie avant lui et Bella le sentait malheureux comme s'il se retenait d'aller le prendre dans ces bras et la seconde d'après il lui jetait un regard noir ! Heureusement, ni Edward ni Bella ne s'en formalisait.

Même fâchées, Rose et Alice n'en étaient pas moins superbes malgré le fait qu'elles n'avaient pas choisi de tenues trop élégantes. Elles marquaient leur désaccord contrairement aux garçons qui étaient class.

Charlie toqua à la porte et interrompit les réflexions de sa fille...

-Bella... tu es magnifique... tu... tu...

-Tu ne regrettes pas d'être là ?...

-Non ma chérie! Tiens d'ailleurs j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Mémé Swan m'avait donnée le collier qu'elle portait à son mariage le jour de ta naissance pour le jour de ton mariage, je l'ai fait nettoyé... Tourne toi...

Charlie ferma le collier dans la nuque de sa fille. Debout derrière elle, il la contemplait subjugué. Se reprenant, il ajouta :

-Tu as quelque chose de vieux...

-Esmée m'a offert quelque chose de neuf, elle lui montra les boucles d'oreilles qui allaient avec le collier, et Angela m'a offert quelque chose de bleu...

-Oh! Et qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Tu ne veux pas savoir, répondit Bella, souriant aux souvenirs d'il y a 2 heures, quand Angela lui avait montrer ces cadeaux...

-Humm, d'accord je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas demandé!

-Merci, Ch... enfin... p'... bref d'être là, bafouilla la jeune femme.

-Pour toi : toujours! Même si je suis maladroit et...

-C'est à vous ! Toqua Esmée à la porte.

-Ok c'est parti! Dit Charlie

Il présenta le bras à sa fille et sortit de la chambre, descendit prudemment les escaliers, traversa le salon qui avait été dégagé en prévision de l'apéritif et des cadeaux, et ils arrivèrent sur la terrasse. Une composition d'Edward passait en fond sonore, Bella trouvait Edward magnifique dans son costume gris anthracite, Ben était à ses côtés et Angela attendait aussi de l'autre côté. En arrière plan se trouvait le pasteur Weber. Bella lâcha un instant Edward des yeux et regarda autour d'elle, elle croisa le regard de sa sœur, de sa future belle-sœur, celui énigmatique du frère d'Edward et un petit sourire de son frère, elle vit aussi Esmée et la mère d'Angela et ...

-Elle n'est pas venue... souffla la mariée.

-Je suis désolée Bella, je n'ai pas réussi à la faire changer d'avis... chuchota Charlie résigné.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas comme si l'absence ou la présence de ma mère était importante aujourd'hui. Je la préfère absente, que présente et moi redoutant le scandale. Au moins là... tout est dit! Conclut Bella à voix basse. En route !

Ils poursuivirent leur progression. Charlie donna Bella à Edward avec un grand sourire. La cérémonie fut sobre et courte, toute en émotion lors de l'échange des vœux et des alliances. Et lorsque le pasteur dit :

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée

Edward prit tendrement le visage de Bella, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et le baiser de tendre, s'intensifia. Il fallut que Ben toussote fortement pour leur bulle éclate. Le pasteur reprit

-Je vous présente Monsieur et Madame Edward Cullen!

Et ce fut des applaudissements qui les accueillirent assez chaleureusement. Ils furent félicités par tous avec plus ou moins de sollicitude et Carlisle fit sauter le premier bouchon de champagne.

-Exceptionnellement, même si vous êtes mineurs, nous vous autorisons à trinquer. Le shérif est avec nous... Donc champagne pour tous !

Quand tous furent servis, un toast fut porté aux jeunes mariés, Edward en profita pour glisser un mot à son épouse

-Tu est splendide et ta robe magnifique!

-Merci et tu n'es vraiment pas mal toi aussi!

Ils échangèrent un baiser et revinrent parmi le groupe.

Ben et Angela s'approchèrent

-Ecoutez, nous ne savons pas où vous serez l'année prochaine mais une chose est sûre vous aurez toujours autant de livres alors on vous offre une bibliothèque pour votre logement!

-Merci beaucoup à vous deux pour tout, depuis toujours.

Les parents d'Angela pour leur part complétait la bibliothèque d'une CDthèque et d'une DVDthèque. Quand ce fut au tour de Charlie, le silence se fit

-Je sais que ce n'est pas très utile ce que vous allez recevoir mais Mémé Swan y tenait... alors.. vous recevez le service à vaisselle, verres et couverts.

Bella se jeta dans la bras de son père et le remercia chaleureusement. Edward lui serra énergiquement la main, lui tapa l'épaule et lui murmura un merci. Jasper s'approcha alors :

-J'ai pas trouvé de cadeau pour vous deux mais je sais que n'avez qu'une guitare, et que, Bella, tu ne sais pas en jouer, alors voilà une deuxième guitare avec une méthode pour toi... Et si jamais Ed en avait marre de tes canards, sache que je peux prendre la relève...

Bella, les larmes aux yeux, n'osait pas bouger, c'est Edward qui remercia son beau-frère avec une bonne poignée de main.

-Et soit heureuse, B... pareil Ed... murmura-t-il, vous le méritez... et ... pardon souffla-t-il encore

Le choc se peignit sur le visage des époux mais le cadeau suivant était celui d'Emmett, donc pas le temps de s'appesentir.

-Vous me connaissez tous les deux, je ne suis pas trop au top pour les cadeaux mais je me suis dit qu'une batte de baseball, Bella, pourrait t'aider avec ton mari, à qui j'offre le gant et la balle et puis aussi vu que c'est mon sport... ben je vous offre une balle de rugby pour avancer en équipe car même quand on recule et bien c'est pour mieux avancer après ! Soyez heureux !

Alice et Rose avaient disparues, il ne restait plus que Carlisle et Esmée

-Mes chéris, vous savez tous les deux ce qui vous attend, mais ce que vous n'avez pas encore ce sont les clés : Alors les voici! Toutes vos affaires et meubles y sont ou y seront d'ici ce soir dont les derniers cadeaux.

-Merci papa, maman, Esmée, Carlisle répondirent-ils émus

-VOUS LEUR AVEZ OFFERT UNE PUTAIN DE MAISON ! j'y crois pas!

-Oui comme Emmett et toi , Alice, vous recevrez à votre mariage. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils jeunes, qu'ils n'ont pas droit à un toit et à leur intimité, rétorqua Esmée.

-Esmée, s'il te plait, trop d'info, supplia Charlie

-Ok, sur ce... tout le monde en voiture! Bella, Edward... besoin d'un chauffeur ? Demanda Carlisle

-Non pas de soucis, papa, on prend ma Volvo!

-Vous êtes prudents, d'accord ! On se retrouve au restaurant dans 1 heure.

Tout le monde sortit, Emmett et Rose prirent le 4 * 4 de Emmett, Alice et Jasper la porche jaune, Ben et Angela et ses parents ensemble et enfin Carlisle, Esmée et Charlie dans la même voiture.

Le temps d'installer Bella dans la C30 et les mariés prirent la route dix minutes après tout le monde.

Au restaurant, une heure trente plus tard, tout le monde commençait à s'inquiéter sauf les filles :

-C'est bon! Arrêtez de stresser, ils ont commencé leur nuit de noces avant l'heure, c'est tout!

A ce moment-là, les téléphones de Carlisle et Charlie sonnèrent. On avait besoin d'eux : un gros accident avait eu lieu et leur présence était requise, heureusement à quelques rues de là.

Jasper et Emmett au même moment dirent :

-J'arrive pas à joindre ma soeur...

-Et moi mon frère...

La panique s'installait, Angela ajouta

-C'est pas normal, ils nous auraient envoyer un message.

Les visages se fermaient alors que le médecin et le policier quittaient les lieux.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, alors que la C30 roulait à vitesse raisonnable, Edward tenait la main de son épouse et tous deux fredonnaient en souriant. Bella avait encore en main les feuilles où étaient écrits leurs engagements. Ils arrivaient en ville, à cinq minutes du restaurant, à un carrefour où ils avaient priorité.

Ils virent un point bleu.

Sur leur gauche.

Les feuilles des engagements ne bougèrent pas de la main de Bella.

Et puis plus rien.

Ce jour qui devait se terminer dans la joie, s'acheva dans un hurlement, mais pas de frein, pas de voiture, seulement celui d'une jeune femme, témoin de la folie d'un homme, et d'un bruit de toile broyée.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Et après

_Pour commencer, j'avais promis de tenir une publication toutes les semaines, ben c'est pas possible en ce moment. Voir impossible, mes chapitres sont écris c'est juste que j'arrive pas à allumer le pc. _

_Pourquoi je publie aujourd'hui, grâce à celles qui me laissent une review à chaque fois... alors vous pouvez sourire les filles! Vous le méritez ce sourire ! Alors fifer, pierard85, titefred, familykoala, c'est grâce à vous !_

_Allez j'y retourne, le chap 10 est fini, je vais mettre au 11._

_Une question : vous préférez un pov alternatif ou l'histoire racontée comme en ce moment_

_Un dernier mot : je ne suis pas sadique... ;o)_

**Chapitre 8 : Et après...**

Emmett et Jasper reçurent un SMS de leur père respectif, le même :

_A 2min à pied : Ed et Bells_

_ -_Mon Dieu, ce sont eux ! Soufflèrent les deux frères.

-Ah enfin une justice, siffla Alice

-Et comment! Ajouta Rose.

Une gifle claqua dans le restaurant, Esmée était rouge de colère et de honte mais Jasper eut le dernier mot :

-Alice, ... autant je peux t'aimer, ... mais ça n'ira pas jusque là! Considère notre couple comme passé! Te réjouir des blessures de ma sœur et de ton frère... Je te souhaite longue vie...

Jasper s'apprêtait à sortir quand Em l'arrêta :

-Attends mec,... je viens avec toi! Rose, tu peux rejoindre ma sœur et lui tenir compagnie ! Souhaiter le malheur de mon frère va au-delà du tolérable ! Viens Jazz, on y va ! Maman reste ici avec les Weber, on vous tient au courant!

Les filles se rapprochèrent de leur compagnons et soufflèrent

-Faites pas ça! SVP, on est rien sans vous, on fera des efforts...

-J'en sais rien... on va réfléchir mais là dégagez, on veut pas vous voir à notre retour, de toute façon vous avez pas envie d'être là, faites vous une soirée filles, assena Jasper en franchissant la porte.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pendant ce temps, un témoin de l'accident accédait enfin à la portière du chauffeur mais ne le voyait pas à cause des airbags rideaux

-Monsieur, vous allez bien ? Monsieur, vous m'entendez ?

-Euh... oui... ça va... perdu... mais j'ai rien... il s'est passé quoi ?

-Il y a quelqu'un avec vous ? Car vous êtes encastrés dans une maison de l'autre côté et on n'a pas accès à la voiture et encore moins à la portière!

-Euh... ma femme, on vient de se marier!... Bella... **BELLLLLAAAA**, hurla-t-il complètement paniqué, **NON! répond-moi! STP... BELLAAA!**

En état de choc, hagarde, Bella tourna la tête, puis regardant les feuilles qu'elle tenait toujours en main, elle parla :

-Ed... Ed... mpfff.. Edward ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Je lisais, j'ai vu du bleu et après j'ai été secouée dans tous les sens! Murmura Bella

-Tu n'as rien ?

-Non ça va, j'ai mal nul part... la vache le choc !

-Oh Bella, j'ai eu tellement peur un moment...

-Ça va, c'est ok, ils n'ont rien, je les entends parler, secoués mais les portes sont bloquées, faut attendre les secours, cria le témoin

-Ok, répondit Edward, maintenant dites-nous ce qui c'est passé s'il vous plait

-D'accord, une voiture bleue vous a grillé la priorité, elle roulait trop vite et elle a tapé l'arrière de votre voiture. Vous êtes partis en toupie, vous avez percuté plusieurs voitures, un abribus et vous avez fini dans la devanture d'un tabac... Du coup, la carrosserie est tellement endommagée que les portes sont coincées...

-Et avec les airbags, on a l'impression d'être dans un nuage, rit Bella et Edward pouffa aussi.

A ce moment-là ils entendirent

-Police !

-Médecin !

-et pères des mariés... Bella, Edward, vous nous entendez, vous allez bien ?

-Oui, oui, ça va, mais on est coincé dans notre nuage... rit Bella

-Et je vais avoir besoin d'une nouvelle voiture, papa ! rit Edward

-Vous ne perdez pas le nord tous les deux ! S'écria Carlisle

-Vous attendez quoi pour nous sortir de là, que Emmett est fini nos parts ? Demanda le marié

-Non, Edward, le responsable de l'accident est très sérieusement blessé, donc prioritaire, déclara le médecin.

-d'ailleurs en parlant d'Emmett, il arrive en courant avec Jasper!

-Quoi ? Et pourquoi ?

-Putain, papa dit-nous qu'ils vont bien ! Qu'ils sont vivants... gémit Emmett

-Je pourrais pas vivre sans m'être excusé auprès d'eux, merde!, c'est ma petite sœur...

-Euh... Emmett, Jasper... on est là ! Coincés sur un nuage blanc mais on est là, se marra Bella.

-Et avec une nouvelle voiture à commander, poursuivit Ed

-Merci mon Dieu, pleura Em

-Papa vous leur avez filé quoi, parce que là, ma sœur a fumé ou c'est le choc ? Demanda Jasper.

-Mais non idiot, c'est à cause des airbags, y'en a devant, derrière, dessus, dessous, sur les côtés! C'est class, on a rien, juste l'impression d'avoir été dans un shaker mais rien pas une bosse ou un accroc dans la robe mais bon on est pas sorti! Et impossible d'enlever ses fichus airbags avec Ed on tremble trop!

-Ok... attend j'ai un couteau, suggéra Jasper

-Non, contra Carlisle, on attend qu'ils soient désincarcérés, on ne sait jamais s'ils ont quelque chose et ce sera moins risqué !

-Au fait, dit Charlie, où sont vos petites amies ?

-On n'en a plus!

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Charlie

-Elles se sont réjouies qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Ed et Bella alors Alice c'est pris une claque d'Esmée et j'ai mis fin à notre histoire...

-Et moi j'ai envoyé Rose lui tenir compagnie car c'est la vie de mon petit frère, merde !

-Euh les gars, dit doucement Bella, faut pas jeter vos couples à cause de nous... Ça vaut pas le coup, vous savez... On va partir et enfin vous savez, quoi!

-Bella... dit Jasper

-Non! Je veux rien entendre! Pourquoi vous feriez ça maintenant, hein ? Parce qu'on a failli ne plus être ? Parce qu'on vous fait pitié ?

-Bella, ma fille, c'est le choc qui te fait dire ces horreurs !

Tout le monde se tut pour différentes raisons,...

Mais un murmure inaudible se faisait entendre dans la voiture, et personne n'osait l'interrompre

-Bella, tu vas bien, demanda Edward inquiet

-J'en sais rien, Edward, je refuse de pleurer pour eux, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils rompent à cause de nous, mon père est toujours aussi aveugle! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie! et je ne sais plus où je veux aller, sauf que je veux être avec toi! Je veux allez chez nous, je veux rentrer chez nous!

-Je sais Bell's, moi aussi, pour tout, je suis d'accord avec toi et j'ai eu très peur tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas envie de partir non plus. J'ai cru qu'on était fini. Je sais pas... C'est peut être le choc mais je ne vois plus les choses de la même manière, partir pour faire médecine, ça n'a pas de sens... Ce n'est pas ce que je veux faire...

-Pas plus que moi pour le journalisme... On va tout remettre à plat

Edward prit la main de Bella, lui sourit et lui dit :

-Wow, le choc a vraiment été rude... Je n'aime pas dire ça mais on va avoir besoin d'aide...

-Je suis d'accord avec toi... j'ai eu une idée tout à l'heure quand je relisais tes vœux. On s'est sauvé mutuellement avec la musique, les livres, la danse, le dessin la cuisine... Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas, en s'appuyant sur notre expérience, aider d'autres enfants... ?

-D'autres enfants, des petits, des grands ?

-Les deux, je ne sais pas... Il nous faudrait un médecin, un psychiatre, peut être un psychologue sinon...

-Papa est médecin, il pourrait nous aider, mais il faut un lieu aussi..

-Ta mère pourrait nous aider à trouver peut-être...

-Mais on proposerait quoi ?

-Musicothérapie au départ... t'en penses quoi ?

-Wouais... et thérapie par l'écriture, le design avec maman

-Mon père pourrait aider en tant que policier si on a besoin.

Tous deux étaient fous de joie et sursautèrent lorsque les secours les prévinrent qu'ils allaient sortir de là et que ça irait vite vu qu'ils n'étaient pas blessés. Trente minutes plus tard, chacun était dans les bras de son père. Emmett sauta sur son frère et l'étouffa à moitié. Jasper pleurait dans le coup de Bella.

Le médecin fit un check-up complet avant de les autoriser à partir à pied vers le restaurant, sous les applaudissements des badauds.

Charlie et Carlisle avaient géré la paperasserie en attendant la libération des mariés.

En pénétrant dans le restaurant, Esmée leur tomba dessus en pleurant et les Weber avec Ben soufflèrent de soulagement en les voyant.

Malgré l'absence des filles, le repas fut bon enfant jusqu'à une réflexion de Charlie

-Bella, écoute ma chérie, après ton accident, tu dois venir à la maison te reposer... tu iras vivre dans ta maison avec Edward à tes 18 ans. Mais là tout de suite c'est pas possible... Tu comprends ?

Bella se leva de table et fit face à son père

-Non je ne comprends pas! Tu ne t'aies pas préoccupé de moi depuis plus de 5 ans. Tu ne sais rien de ce qui se passe sous ton toit et tu veux que je rentre mais où ? Je n'ai plus de chambre !

-On trouvera...

-Rien ! Tu ne trouveras rien, je suis mariée...

-Mais s'il t'arrive quelque que chose ?

-Alors ce sera à mon époux, Edward, de faire le nécessaire, ou à Esmée et Carlisle de s'en occuper. Je les ai désigné comme personnes responsables il y a deux semaines. Désolée Charlie mais cinq jours de présence ne te donne aucun droit, sauf de faire des efforts ! Clama sa fille.

Charlie était rouge de colère, mais la main de Jasper sur son bras lui permit de se calmer

-Tu crois que Edward sera capable de s'occuper de toi après le choc que vous avez eu ?

-Au moins autant que toi, qui n'était pas là, et avec qui je n'ai plus de lien, conclut Bella

Emmett et Jasper regardaient leur sœur et belle-sœur, ahuris. Cette facette d'elle, ils ne la connaissaient pas.

-Bien, suggéra Edward, ce n'est pas comme ça que je pensais finir le repas, mais ce n'est pas grave, on vous laisse conclure. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais ramener ma charmante épouse chez nous. Bonne soirée... papa, maman, M. et Mme WEBER, Ben, Angela encore merci à vous deux, Emmett, Jasper, allez retrouver vos amies, elles ont besoin de vous... Charlie...

Edward se leva, tendit la main vers son épouse qui salua tout le monde et termina par Charlie ou plutôt l'acheva

-M. Swan, vous allez ramer pour que je vous fasse confiance de nouveau! Les garçons, Ed a raison, on ne vaut pas assez pour que vos couples volent en éclat.

Puis ils sortirent, Carlisle leur paya le taxi pour rentrer.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison en silence, sortirent du taxi en remerciant le chauffeur pour sa conduite tranquille. Bella déverrouilla la porte, Edward la souleva, la regarda dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser et lui murmura

-Je t'aime, te fais confiance et ne te laisserai jamais tomber

-Autant que je t'aime! JE te fais confiance et serai toujours à tes côtés

-Je te propose de laisser tomber la visite des lieux et de passer à l'essentiel!

-Dormir ? Proposa Bella mutine

-Tu es fatiguée ? S'inquiéta Edward, ou alors c'est le contre coup de l'accident, peut être?

-Mais non idiot, je te taquine, rit Bella

-Oh toi! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre! Gémit Edward en fermant la porte

-Chouette, ça tombe bien : c'est notre nuit de noce! En route pour notre chambre mon bel époux!

-Qui serais-je pour te refuser une telle chose, ma belle, demanda Edward, en grimpant les escaliers avec Bella toujours dans ces bras

-Pas mon nouvel époux, sourit-elle, et comme tu ne peux rien me refuser, je ferais bien un visite des lieux... Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Que tu veux ma mort sur la conscience ma douce, dit Edward en l'embrassant

-Pourquoi je suis trop lourde ? Mais pose moi, on peut faire la visite côte à côté, tu sais mon chéri... proposa Bella inquiète

-Bella, tu me tentes de trop, cela n'a rien à voir avec ton poids!

-Oh ! Rougit-elle

-Allez en route pour le rez-de-chaussée, car une fois remontés, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de laisser redescendre avant deux jours ! s'exclama Edward

-Hummm... en route pour ses deux jours prometteurs!

Edward fit demi-tour et descendit les escaliers. Pénétrant dans le salon, ils s'arrêtèrent saisis : le mur extérieur avait la pierre à nu et des meubles anciens garnissaient la salle à manger, un ensemble home cinéma flambant neuf trônait dans le salon. La sérénité régnait dans la pièce, le canapé et les fauteuils donnaient envie de se perdre dedans. Dans la cuisine, la cuisinière a bois attendait les casseroles et une plaque indiction acheva le coin cuisson, la vieille table d'origine était restée, de même que les chaises, mais restaurées, ainsi que le buffet. Le bureau contenait les affaires de Bella, lit, étagère, livres et dessin.

La visite se faisait dans le silence. Ils remontèrent au premier, oublièrent la salle de bain, arrivèrent dans leur chambre et s'embrassèrent fougueusement.

-Bienvenue chez nous, ma Bella!

-Humm, pareil Edward! Vivement la fin des travaux que ton piano arrive et qu'on puisse avoir tous nos livres!

-Pour le moment j'ai mieux à penser.

Edward posa son épouse au sol, lui prit le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Bella glissa ses mains sous la sa veste et la fit tomber parterre. Délicatement, elle remonta vers la lavallière qu'elle dénoua, puis s'attardant à chaque bouton, elle vint à bout de son gilet. Son époux rompit le baiser, posa son front contre le sien, suivit ses épaules de ses doigts, doucement, délicatement, comme si c'était du cristal, cherchant le moyen d'ouvrir la robe de mariée et ainsi profiter du corps de sa jeune et belle épouse ! Celle-ci sourit de sa recherche infructueuse, l'embrassa sous l'oreille, entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise, parsemant chaque parcelle de peau ainsi découverte, d'une multitude de petits baisers mouillés. Edward grognait de plaisir. Il avait suspendu sa recherche pour profiter des sensations. Il frissonnait et finit par ouvrir les yeux lorsque Bella passa le bout de sa langue au coin de ses lèvres. Son regard était chargé de désir.

-J'ai eu trop peur de te perdre, j'ai besoin de te sentir, Bella, aide moi à t'enlever ta robe, s'il te plait!

-Dans mon dos... il faut.. défaire tous les boutons, murmura-t-elle, et moi moi aussi j'ai eu peur, ce n'est pas la journée dont je rêvais... mais au moins on est vivant, et moi aussi j'ai besoin de te sentir.

-Tous les boutons! Tu n'as pas de tirette à ta robe ?

-Han... han.. sourit Bella.

-Ok souffla Edward, alors je vais jouer un peu, ma chérie, tourne-toi, autant que je ne sois pas le seul à souffrir de cette lente torture !

Bella se tourna dans ses bras de bonne grâce, soupira d'aise, se mit à gémir, frissonnant au fur-et-à-mesure que son époux défaisait les les boutons et parsemait son dos de baisers légers et de caresses. Arrivées à sa tailles, les mains remontèrent le long de ces côtés et firent tomber la robe des épaules, le jupon retint la chute et la robe s'affaissa dans un léger froissement de tissu. Edward soupira de désir devant le spectacle : son épouse en dessous bleu à liseret gris avec des bas soutenus par des porte-jarretelles bleus.

-Je me demandais où était le bleu ? Souffla-t-il dans son coup

-Et tu as trouvé ? Murmura Bella

-Oui sous mes doigts...

Doigts qui passèrent sous les attaches des bas d'un côté et de l'autre qui jouait avec une des bretelles du soutien gorge, finissant par la faire tomber. Sa bouche remplaça la bretelle et une multitude de baisers couvrit ses épaules et sa nuque. Les attaches des dessous sauta aussi et Edward empauma son sein. Elle soupira de plaisir et se rapprocha encore plus de son corps et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son bassin. Edward, en réponse, resserra sa prise et détacha un bas qui délicatement et lentement glissa le long de la cuisse, puis, du genou et enfin de la jambe, attendant d'être ôter.. le second suivit et Edward descendit laissant son nez glisser le long de son dos, du bassin, ses mains câlinant et massant la chair qu'elles rencontraient.

Bella fut enfin quasi nue, simplement vêtue de son string. Son époux respirait difficilement en remontant. Elle reprit sa place face à lui.

-A moi de te rendre la pareille... sourit Bella

-Ne joue pas trop, je ne suis pas sûr de tenir, j'ai tellement envie de toi et de te sentir... murmura Edward en fermant les yeux

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste nous mettre sur un pied d'égalité afin de pouvoir profiter de toi comme il se doit, conclut-elle dans un baiser.

Elle s'attaqua délicatement à la boucle de la ceinture de son pantalon, trouvant une assurance nouvelle et sans trembler, elle défit le bouton, fit descendre la tirette et avec une caresse à son entre-jambe, elle fit descendre pantalon et boxer.

-Tu triches, Bella

-Han... han... Tu est nu et je suis plus que prête pour passer ma nuit de noces et toutes les autres qui vont suivre avec toi. (baiser)

-Avec toi, juste avec toi ! (baiser)

-sans galère, sans guerre de famille (baiser)

-sans doute (baiser)

-juste nous deux

Edward souleva Bella, la déposa sur le lit, fit glisser le dernier sous-vêtement, la regarda...

-Viens, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de te sentir... je commence à angoisser quand je ne te sens pas..

-Moi c'est quand tu ne parles plus que j'ai du mal... dit Edward en se couchant sur elle

Bella écarta légèrement les jambes et naturellement ils s'ajustèrent. Edward mit son nez dans le cou de Bella et comme à leur habitude, elle appuya avec ses mains sur le bas de son dos pour ne faire qu'un. Ils soupirèrent de plaisir et commencèrent de profonds mouvements. Ils s'étaient tellement chauffés tous les deux, qu'ils savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas tenir très longtemps. C'était une union pleine d'amour, de don de soi mais quelque part, la tension de la journée, les soucis de la famille et surtout la peur immense ressentie lors de l'accident, rendait ce rapport urgent et nécessaire. Se prouver qu'ils étaient vivants, heureux, amoureux, ensemble et que rien ne pourrait les séparer.

C'est les yeux dans les yeux que l'orgasme les foudroya, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement, à s'en couper le souffle, en échangeant des mots d'amour puis brutalement fondirent en larmes. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, le visage marqué par les émotions.

Le jour les trouva dans le même état, incapable de faire un pas l'un sans l'autre. Ils avaient éteint leurs téléphone portables, débranché du mur leur fixe, coupé la sonnette, fermé la porte à clef, avec la clé dans la serrure, les volets sur le devant de la maison étaient clos sauf ceux de la cuisine. Ils rangèrent leurs cadeaux, se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis ne supportant pas de ne rien faire, ils mirent un peu de musique, Bella se mit à dessiner, Edward à composer, tous deux face à face, échangeant de temps à autre un sourire complice mais refusant un contact avec le monde extérieur !

Au réveil du second jour, rien n'avait changé, sauf que Bella dit à Edward

-Quelques soient les résultats et les retours des dossiers de fac... je n'irais pas. Ça n'a aucun sens. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux faire!

-Je reste avec toi, je ne veux pas y aller non plus, j'ai envie de faire du bien autour de moi...

-Moi je veux aider les enfants! Je suis sûr que d'autres vivent la même chose que nous sans avoir notre chance...

-Ou notre bonne étoile!

-Il va falloir bâtir notre projet alors... parce qu'on est trop jeune...

-Bella, on a deux mois pour finaliser notre projets, pour tout organiser et boucler un dossier béton !

-Et plus de fac! Par contre, va falloir trouver de quoi gagner notre vie et remplir le frigo mon ami...

-J'avais des contacts pour certaines de mes compos... toi pour certaines de tes histoires pour enfants... Il faudra faire avec... soupira Edward.

-On fera que ça marche, j'y crois!

Ils ponctuèrent leur échange d'un baiser qui fut interrompu par un coup sourd sur la porte d'entrée.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Perdus ou retrouvés ?

_Bon je vous dois encore des excuses car je me bats tous les jours contre moi même pour mettre au propre et publier c'est usant... voilà le chapitre 9 ... j'espère mettre rapidement le 10 aussi et bouclé le 11..._

_Donc merci à pierard85, fifer, AMALMALIE et pneness pour leur reviews_

_Alors oui Charlie est aveugle, mais qui serait prêt à voir que la personne qu'elle aime depuis tant d'années est en fait une ... garce, désolée j'ai pas trouvé d'autres mots ?_

_Alors oui les frangins se réveillent... mais y'a des choses à mettre à plat, pas tout...mais beaucoup..._

_Une question : les couples sautent ou restent ? Je parle de Jasper / Alice et Emmett / Rose ? J'ai déjà une idée mais... vous ?_

Chapitre 9 : Perdus ou retrouvés ?

Ils échangèrent un regard, se levèrent et descendirent discrètement. Par la fenêtre de la cuisine, ils aperçurent la voiture d'Emmett

-Merde... Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? S'interrogea Edward

Bella haussa les épaules

-Edward ? Bella ? C'est Emmett ! Je sais que vous êtes là ! Je suis tout seul, sans les autres, sans papa ni maman, sans Charlie. (Sa voix diminuait au fur-et-à-mesure). Mais ils s'inquiètent. Ils ne savent pas que je suis là... Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'être là : j'ai mal agi, et surtout.. je me suis comporté comme un con, mais j'ai commencé à réfléchir depuis quelques temps, enfin surtout grâce à ton frère Bella, c'est vraiment un chic type, mais l'accident a été le coup de grâce... J'ai eu peur de perdre mon petit frère...

Ils entendirent clairement Emmett sangloter à la fin de sa phrase, puis respirer profondément. Quelques minutes passèrent, puis sa voix, encore un peu roque, se fit de nouveau entendre :

-Je comprends que tu ne me crois pas et que tu laisses la porte fermée... mais je reviendrais, tous les jours et je parlerai à votre porte d'entrée, même si j'ai l'air d'un con comme ça. Si je peux trouver mon petit frère que j'ai toujours ignoré, je le ferai... Vous me manquez tous les deux... Bonne journée...

Puis plus rien, sauf la portière qui se ferme, la voiture qui démarre et qui s'éloigne définitivement.

Bella avait regardé Edward tout le temps du monologue de son beau-frère. Elle avait vu son regard se voiler, sa mâchoire et ses poings se serrer et surtout ses yeux briller. Elle allait le rejoindre quand il souffla fort et se tourna vers la machine à café en lui disant :

-Un café ça te dit ?

-Edward... ? Chuchota son épouse d'une voix douce

-Laisse-moi cinq minutes que je digère... Je suis perdu...

-Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas! Alors ce café, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Ou tui attends peut-être que ton épouse le fasse ?

-Ah ben demandé et proposé comme ça pour moi c'est Ok, rit Edward en se décalant pour lui laisser la place.

-Espèce de ... s'exclama Bella, allez je le fais ce café!

Edward se glissa près d'elle, enfouit sa t^te dans son cou, son refuge.

-Merci de me laisser du temps... Ça fait bizarre d'entendre Emmett pleurer... J'arrive pas à savoir s'il est sincère... je m'en doute, j'ai envie d'y croire mais...

-C'est trop soudain ? Supposa doucement Bella

-Oui ! Enfin pas tant que ça, non plus... C'est juste différent ! Ça perturbe l'équilibre 'Eux / Nous'. Et depuis hier, j'ai besoin d'un cocon...

-Moi aussi t'inquiète... Allez prends nos deux cafés et en route pour le salon, je ramène de quoi grignoter.

-J'ai pas trop faim, tu sais... dit Edward en partant de la cuisine.

-Je sais, cria Bella, mais un café le ventre vide, c'est nausée et activité nerveuse qui crève le plafond ! Alors Pim's et Prince au p'tit déj...

-Euh.. j'ai droit à la confiture aussi ? Demandé son chéri amusé

-Plus tard... là j'ai tellement faim que j'ai la flemme de chercher les petits pains suédois et le reste mais tout à l'heure on se fait la totale...!

Edward s'arrêta, se tourna vers elle et souleva un sourcil

-Je doit me réjouir ? Demanda-t-il joueur

Bella rougit-elle

-Pour du saumon, du beurre, de la confiture... oui tu peux !

-Allez viens là, avant de dire d'autres de tes pensées non filtrées sourit son chéri

Ils s'assirent tous les deux et se régalèrent en silence, s'échangeant un baiser, une caresse.

Soudain, alors qu'ils finissaient la vaisselle, Edward dit :

-Tu crois qu'il va revenir ?

-Tu voudrais ?

-Je ne sais pas... d'un côté non, car ça voudrait dire que rien n'a changé de ce côté là et c'est rassurant, commença Edward

-Mais ?

D'un autre côté, je voudrais qu'il revienne? Ça voudrait dire qu'il pense ce qu'il a dit et.., poursuivit Edward

-Tu en as besoin, conclut sa belle.

-Oui, admit-il.

-Hey, n'aies pas l'air coupable ! C'est normal et je ne suis pas jalouse... Allez à la douche ! Y'en a besoin ! décréta Bella pour alléger l'atmosphère.

-Tu viens avec moi, demanda Edward, plein d'espoir

-Parce que tu crois que tu vas te débarrasser de moi, comme ça ? Dit-elle en claquant des doigts.

-Je veux te débarrasser de MA chemise, pas de toi, ma Bella murmura Edward dans son cou.

Il la souleva alors qu'elle gloussait et partit sous la douche.

Deux heures plus tard, ils revinrent au salon, propres, apaisés et surtout après deux douches et une sieste bien méritée. Ils avaient un livre, qu'ils lisaient ensemble, Bella dans les bras de son cher et tendre.

La sonnette retentit, les figeant pour la seconde fois de la journée. Ils se regardèrent de nouveau

-Emmett, déjà ? Proposa Bella

Edward, comme Bella plus tôt, haussa les épaules en signe d'incompétence.

Quelques coups furent frappés contre la porte :

Bella ? Edward, c'est Jasper... Je sais que vous ne voulez pas m'ouvrir, mais je voulais savoir comment vous alliez... Je... PUTAIN je parle à une porte... Pffff... Je... Je pensais pas que ce serait aussi dur... de... d'avoir failli vous perdre... J'espère que vous m'entendez... Je... Bella... je voulais te parler ! Je me doute que tu dois te poser des questions : Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi pas avant ? Ben, j'en sais rien.. enfin si... Je croyais que... j'en sais rien... Attends je m'assois contre la porte... (un bruit de frottement plus tard, il reprit) Elle est class votre maison : accueillante, chaleureuse...à ton image, enfin à votre image à tous les deux ! Je vous ai beaucoup observé les deux dernières semaines et je sais pas... je me trouvais chaque jour plus con! Je cherche ce que vous avez fait pour qu'on se comporte comme ça avec vous mais rien ! Je trouve rien! Et je constate que j'ai tout loupé de toi, Bella... t'es ma petite sœur, celle qui a partagé ses parents avec moi et j'ai été un connard. Je me flagelle beaucoup je sais mais... Je suis content que vous soyez vivants..; même si je sais que vous devez pas être en super forme puisque vous répondez à personne ! Charlie, je comprends ! Il a dépassé les bornes. Mais les parents d'Edward... ils sont angoissés... même si ils vont vous laissez le temps de profiter l'un de l'autre... Je... OK... je crois que je vais vous laisser avant qu'un de vos voisins n'appellent les flics car je suis tout seul devant la porte. Mais je reviendrais demain ! J'ai l'impression d'être avec vous comme ça! Je reviendrais m'assoir contre la porte... Je vous embrasse et... Edward ! Prends soin de ma sœur, elle est fabuleuse, mais ça tu le sais mieux que personne, tu l'as épousée !

Jasper se leva, enfourcha sa moto et partit.

Dans le salon, un silence pesant régnait ! Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Bella, Edward l'étreignait pour la réconforter

-Pfff, c'est pas vrai, ils se sont donnés le mot ou quoi ? Grogna Bella

-Pas sûr... j'ai remarqué que Jasper avait changé, il ne participait plus aux blagues avec les autres, il était devenu solitaire !

-Et taciturne ! Il ne riait plus... qu'est ce qu'ils leur arrivent ?

-Aucune idée ma Belle... tu vas mieux ?

-Je ne sais pas... Tu crois qu'ils vont revenir demain ?

-Ben connaissant mon frère, je dirai non mais il est plutôt têtu..

-Oui malheureusement et connaissant Jasper... il va revenir tous les jours parler à notre porte.

A cette pensée, tous deux sourirent un peu.

-Bon, dit Edward, que dirais-tu d'un festin suédois ?

-et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil ? Je suis partante et toi ?

-Je prends aussi... Dormir nous fera du bien, pour récupérer... dit Edward dans un sourire

-Serais-tu en train de dire que ton épouse t'épuise, Edward ?

-Non! Elle me comble ! Mais les deux dernières semaines ont été éprouvantes, la fin de journée aussi et les émotions de ce jour m'ont vidé ! Enfin façon de parler !

-Bien sûr ! Je vais mettre ces paroles douteuses sur le dos de la faim et de la fatigue ! Allez à table et au lit !

Une heure plus tard, tous deux somnolaient déjà dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils eurent une nuit encore agitée, quelques cauchemars de l'accident et de la crise de Charlie les réveillèrent plusieurs fois. Le sommeil réparateur les emporta finalement vers les six heures du matin. Du coup, vers dix heures, lorsqu'Emmett abattit sa lourde paluche sur la porte, c'est tout juste si nos jeunes mariés ne hurlèrent pas de terreur !

-Bella ! Edward ! Je suis de retour ! Ça vous dérange si je prends mon café près de votre porte ? J'avais envie de passer du temps ici avec vous! Papa et Maman ne sont plus les mêmes depuis que vous ne donnez pas de nouvelles! Enfin, ils tournent en rond et essayent de ne pas s'inquiéter : genre c'est leur lune de miel et patati et patata ! Y'a plus ton piano et ta chambre est vide, comme le garage. C'est comme avant que tu n'arrives chez nous y'a 16 ans. Et ça me fait flipper... Je me rends compte que tu me manques, même si je ne te connais pas par ma faute ! T'es plus là et je voudrais savoir si tu vas bien, si vous allez bien, si vous dormez bien malgré l'accident. J'ai revu ta voiture... j'aurai pas voulu être dedans... Je pars pas en vacances au fait ! Je vais rester pour te voir, si jamais t'as besoin de quelque chose et puis faut bien que je vous apprenne à jouer au rugby ! Et puis à la rentrée, je retourne pas à la fac, je vais faire une formation pour travailler avec des jeunes comme éducateur sportif pour des jeunes qui ont besoin d'être entourés. Papa et maman sont d'accord avec ça, j'ai rendez-vous ce matin pour ça! D'ailleurs je vais y aller. Je reviens demain. Bonne journée à vous deux. Hey... Edward... Tu me manques p'tit frère...

Et puis, contre la veille, plus rien, seul le moteur du 4*4 s'éloignant.

-Il faudra qu'il rentre demain pour que tu puisses parler avec lui, affirma Bella.

-Tu es sûr ? S'inquiéta Edward.

-Edward, il faut lui parler, après tu sauras !

-Ok ! Demain alors, soupira-t-il.

-Allez à la douche et au p'tit déj car si Jasper a la timing, dans deux il est là !

-Cache ta joie ma Belle...

-C'est pas ça... mais est-ce qu'il est sincère ? Je sais pas...

-Je comprends tes doutes, mais file te laver, je mets le café en route et te rejoins.

Bella rougit, le regarda l'œil pétillant de malice :

-Je t'attends, je n'arrive pas à me laver certaines parties de mon corps...

-Bella ! Tu ne peux pas me dire des choses pareilles !

-Quoi ! Le dos ! Oups... tu as compris autre choses ? Et bien si tu te dépêches tu pourras m'aider aussi, Pouffa-t-elle en courant vers la salle de bain

Edward souffla fort et secoua la tête

-FOCUS CULLEN ! Le café PUIS la douche !

Au final, la douche crapuleuse se transforma en douceur, caresses et câlins, tous deux avaient besoin d'être rassurés!

Vêtus d'un jeans et d'un t-shirt, ils finissaient leur petit déjeuner lorsque la moto de Jasper s'arrêta devant chez eux.

-Bonjour tous les deux ! Oui je toque pas, si jamais vous faites des trucs, je veux pas vous déranger. Sans rire, je... Merde, je bafouille de nouveau comme hier... J'ai demandé mon transfert à la fac d'ici. Je vais terminer ma psycho ici pour trouver un job dans le coin. Je voudrais vous voir, même de loin. Je me suis remis à la guitare aussi, pour t'aider Bella, si t'as besoin et j'ai trouvé de la super toile aussi, pour quand t'auras ton atelier. J'ai aussi des partoches pour ton mari... Vous devez vous demander pourquoi ? Ben... Je suis passé à côté de vous, et je vous ai pourri la vie et sans raison au début par jeu mais pendant 16 ans c'est odieux et je me sens mal. Je veux pas me donner bonne conscience mais Esmée a fini de m'ouvrir les yeux. J'aurai voulu y arriver plus tôt, et puis votre accident... J'ai eu si peur en voyant la voiture... Sauf qu'il y a le contre coup et je... je cherche un appart aussi... Je pars de la maison... Faut que j'assume mes choix et puis comme je change de campus... Pourquoi vous avez tout supporté, tout toléré ? Pourquoi... pourquoi... ? Je sais pas... Je sais plus... Papa ne rentre plus du travail. Il dort dans sa salle de repos. Il ne veut plus voir notre mère ! Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça... Je ne sais plus... Je vais vous laisser... A dem...

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit légèrement, invitant Jasper, qui s'était levé pour partir, à entrer.


	11. Chapitre 10 : confiance : seconde chance

_Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais publier 2 chapitres la même semaine, mais ils sont courts aussi... Au départ ils devaient être postés le même jour mais en fait non... je vais attendre demain ou après demain pour ça... même si c'est court... le suivant sera plus long mais c'est la fin de la transition, doucement, la fin des bases pour la suite de l'histoire..._

_Donc merci à une nouvelle : aelita48 qui éclaire mes chapitres avec ces comms... pour tous les chapitres...sauf les deux derniers._

_et merci aux autres toujours présentes pierard85, fifer et pneness pour leur reviews._

_Si ça vous intéresse, je suis sur fb... des fois c'est plus simple..._

_Pour les couples AJ et RE, ce qui est prévu rejoint ce que certaines pensent... par contre j'ai du mal avec la fin pour Edward et Bella, enfant/ pas enfant...vivant / pas vivant... partant ou restant... bref la fin n'est pas décidée ... lol_

Chapitre 10 : confiance et seconde chance

Jasper s'arrêta surpris voire choqué. Il se tourna lentement, pas certain de ce qu'il découvrirait. Il pensait voir Bella, mais ... personne... seulement la porte d'entrée entre-ouverte. Il n'osait bouger, essayant d'imaginer ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur.

De l'autre côté, Bella attendait, Edward contre son dos pour la rassurer. C'est elle qui avait ouvert la porte. Le regard de son époux lui avait donné le courage de laisser son frère entrer dans sa vie mais surtout elle allait avoir des réponses, enfin elle espérait. Alors elle s'était levée suivie d'Edward, et elle avait ouvert la porte. Elle savait qu'elle prenait un risque mais tout le monde fait des erreurs et a droit à une seconde chance... Edward ferait de même avec son frère demain, les choses devraient devenir bleues ! Comme quand elle était enfant : tout ce qui était bleu était beau, heureux et c'était resté ! Maintenant, elle attendait... elle espérait que ce qu'elle avait remarqué depuis une semaine soit vrai ! Que Jasper changeait et surtout qu'il franchirait cette porte d'entrée !

Et lentement, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Jasper, timide et gauche qui ne savait pas trop où il allait... Il était gêné et c'est Edward qui l'accueillit :

-Bonjour Jasper !

-Euh... Bonjour Edward... Bella...!

-Bonjour Jasper... Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Euh... un verre d'eau?

-Oui, d'accord, mais tu ne préfères pas un café...? enfin je croyais que c'est ce que tu préférais à cette heure-là! Dit Bella

-Tu as remarqué ça? S'étonna son frère.

-Oui, bien sûr de même que tu es taciturne depuis près de deux semaines, que tu ne ris plus trop, que c'est tendu avec Alice, Rose et Emmett et même avec Charlie, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Jasper sourit tristement, secoua la tête et regardait le bout de ces chaussures.

-Ton café! Tu viens, on va le prendre au salon, ce sera plus confortable!

-Tu... enfin... vous...

-Oui ? Sourit Bella.

-On ne reste pas dans la cuisine ? C'est pas que je veux pas vous suivre mais je pensais que...

-Que quoi, Jasper ? Demanda Edward. Que vu comment tu t'es comporté avec nous tu n'irais pas plus loin de la cuisine ? En fait le salon est plus sympa pour parler et Bella en a besoin. Ensuite, on te fera faire le tour du propriétaire si tu veux...

-Merci à vous deux, pour le café, le salon et surtout la porte ouverte ! Je...

-Prends place Jasper, proposa Bella.

-Merci... C'est joli chez vous ! Simple, chaleureux, accueillant aussi, un peu comme vous, à votre image...

-Jasper, pourquoi es-tu venu hier et aujourd'hui ? Je veux dire, ça fait seize ans que, ..., enfin t'es toi! Seul ou avec les autres, alors... demanda Bella avec un sourire crispé.

-Ça fait seize ans que je te pourris la vie, au début c'était juste pour jouer...enfin non pas seulement...! T'avais une famille, moi, non! Et puis tu as fait copain avec Ed, pas avec nous. J'étais jaloux de beaucoup de choses... Et puis j'ai commencé à réaliser des trucs y'a quelques temps, vous embêter ne m'amusait plus... Tu vois j'aime votre complicité, votre musique, cette façon que vous avez d'être ensemble : à dessiner, danser, faire de la musique cuisiner... Et puis y'a eu Esmée : la claque! Le coup de maman avec tes affaires, le faire-part, la réaction de Charlie, des autres aussi... et puis votre accident, c'est le pire je crois ! Je me suis rendu compte que je rêvais d'une petite sœur et d'un petit frère mais qu'en fait je les avais déjà mais je leur avais tellement pourri la vie, qu'ils ne voulaient pas de moi dans la leur. Alors je veux faire différemment, je ne veux plus avoir honte de moi quand je pense à vous et j'aimerai faire partie de votre vie, si vous m'y laissez une place... termina Jasper.

Tout le temps de son monologue, il avait les yeux baissé, pas très confiant et surtout pas fier de lui...

-Et tu vois ça comment ? Demanda Edward

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en relevant la tête, je pourrais venir vous voir, manger avec vous. Je sais que vous restez ici pour vos études alors comme je reviens et pas les autres, ben on pourrait en profiter. Je vais être diplômé cette année alors... Et puis avec l'accident je me suis dit que vous pourriez avoir besoin d'aide...

-Jasper ?

-Hummm...?

-Avec Edward, on ne va plus en fac !

-Quoi? Mais...

-Laisse-moi finir ! On va faire une formation sur 18 mois en musicothérapie, on a un projet tous les deux... On se laisse un an pour le lancer !

-Tu ... Vous allez rester ? Je pourrais vous voir encore ?

-Montre toi digne de confiance, celle que confère le rôle de grand frère alors il n'y aura pas de raison...

Les larmes avaient envahi les yeux bleus de Jasper. Edward coupa court et lui proposa de visiter et Bella ajouta

-Quitte à manger un jour ensemble, tu commences aujourd'hui ou tu as autre chose de prévu, grand frère ?

-Aujourd'hui, p'tite sœur, avec plaisir!

-Lasagne, salade, ça vous va ?

-Miam, dit Edward, Amour, je fais visiter et j'arrive t'aider

-Allez-y... vous aiderez après !

Les garçons firent rapidement le tour et Jasper était emballé...

-Elle est superbe votre maison, d'ici deux mois quand elle sera finie, elle sera fabuleuse avec le piano...

-Dans deux à trois semaines maximum, ce sera fini pas plus... sourit Bella.

-Ouais... il ne vous manquera plus que le chien...

Edward et Bella se sourirent.

-Non ? Sérieux, c'est prévu ! s'exclama Jasper. Alors c'est moi qui vous l'offre, tiens!

-Jasper, non! Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça... gémit Bella

-Je sais Bellinette, mais ça me fait plaisir!

- « Bellinette » ? Tu sais que ma Bella a tué pour moins que ça ?

-Désolée Bella, je ne savais pas, s'excusa son beau-frère.

-C'est bon Jazzou ! Eddychounet, tu ne devrais pas faire peur à mon frère comme ça ! menaça Bella.

-NON! STOP, on arrête avec les surnoms ridicules.

Tous trois rirent un bon coup, ils poursuivirent alors, plus détendus, la préparation puis le repas.

Mais Bellinette resta, pour Jasper et Bella, le symbole de ce nouveau départ !

L'après midi passa trop vite pour tout le monde. Fou-rires, silences, souvenirs, découvertes, musique, cafés et biscuits s'enchaînèrent et l'heure où Jasper dut partir arriva. Il promit à sa sœur et à son beau-frère qu'il reviendrait le lendemain après midi afin de profiter d'eux, voir même de diner avec eux.

La fin de soirée passa vite, l'humeur d'Edward s'assombrissait au fur-et-à-mesure que l'heure du coucher arrivait. Bella dût le coincer dans la salle de bain pour le forcer à parler

-Edward, regarde moi s'il te plaît, lui demanda doucement Bella.

Mais il refusait de croiser son regard :

-S'il te plait Edward, tu es l'homme de ma vie, nous sommes heureux à deux et triste à deux. Mais là, tu vas de plus en plus mal depuis que Jasper est parti ! Alors soit t'es jaloux di fait que mon frère soit de nouveau dans ma vie, mais je te connais et la jalousie ne fait pas partie de toi! Soit c'est la seconde option : tu as peur qu'Emmett ne revienne pas et ne fasse pas partie de ta vie !

Edward releva doucement la tête et croisa le regard de Bella par le biais du miroir.

-J'ai honte de moi, Bella, tu as retrouvé ton frère, je devrais partager ta joie comme cet après midi mais... oui j'ai peur que mon frère n'aille pas au bout, qu'il trouve que je n'ai pas d'intérêt ! Et c'est douloureux! Je suis désolé, tu n'y es pour rien et c'est contre toi que je m'énerve ! Je te demande pardon Bella!

-Viens là dans mes bras! Porte-moi dans notre chambre et fais-toi pardonner, dit-elle dans un grand sourire.

Edward pouffa et sourit enfin, puis c'est en riant, se caressant et enfin en gémissant qu'ils se pardonnèrent. Ils passèrent une nuit tranquille, calme. Ils dormirent peu, parlèrent beaucoup du changement de Jasper, de la présence d'Emmett aussi, et de leurs parents. L'absence d'Esmée et Carlisle commençait à peser surtout que les ouvriers n'avaient pas stoppé le chantier de la maison : tout avait été nettoyé. L'isolation était finie, les fenêtres avaient été livrées, prêtes à poser. Le chauffage serait installé la semaine suivante pour le sol et enfin la déco. En clair, dans trois semaines au plus tard, le plus gros serait fait, le piano livré, la bibliothèque installée, leur chambre déménagée et ils auraient leurs bureaux pour travailler.

Ils s'assoupirent deux heures au petit matin, mais le réveil sonna vers 8h pour être sûr de ne pas rater Emmett. Ils se douchèrent et préparèrent le petit déj. Si les choses se déroulaient comme ils l'espéraient, il avait intérêt à être copieux !

A 9h30, deux coups à la porte les arrêtèrent.

-Salut les amoureux, c'est l'emmerdeur ! Je sais pas ce dont je vais vous parler aujourd'hui... Sauf... Edward... papa et maman commencent vraiment à se faire du soucis, surtout à cause de l'accident. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me parler mais ne les laissent pas trop longtemps sans info, s'il te plaît. Parce que personne sait... enfin... je pense... Y'a Jasper qui disparait depuis deux jours... je sais pas ce qu'il fait mais hier soir quand il est rentré il avait le sourire. Bon ça plait pas aux autres mais c'est pas grave, on a passé a soirée tous les deux à jouer et à dire des conneries! Enfin lui, moi j'y arrive... J'me trouve trop con, et je comprends pas comment j'ai pu allez si loin, si longtemps. En plus, ta femme, Bella, elle est parfaite pour toi... Je sais pas, je crois qu'au début, ben je lui en ai voulu de réussir là où on avait échoué. On te perdait et le petit frère dont je rêvais pour jouer ne voyait que par une morveuse... Et puis après c'est parti en couille! Mais en fait, j'aurai dû lui faire un temple à Bella. Grâce à elle, j'avais mon petit frère mais... j'ai rien vu et en plus maintenant ben tu pars en te mariant. Tu t'es construit tout seul enfin sans moi surtout... Ch'uis vraiment un crétin et puis avec le coup de gueule de maman, les trucs que Jasper me disaient et enfin...avec l'accident... Mais tu sais tout ça, je te l'ai dit ! Et t'as raison, ça suffit pas ! Mon attitude des quinze derniers jours et ma venue depuis deux jours c'est pas suffisant! Je suis égoïste... Je voudrais juste savoir si tu vas bien, enfin si vous allez bien tous les deux...

Après quelques minutes de silence, Emmett se leva, se tourna vers la porte, y colla son front, y posa son poing un peu durement et reprit :

-Je vais y aller... Pour aujourd'hui... mais je vous demande pardon à tous les deux. Pardon à toi, Edward, de ne pas avoir été le grand frère que tu aurais peut être souhaiter, de vous avoir faire souffrir tous les deux !...

Il souffla un grand coup et se releva.

A cet instant, la porte s'entrouvrit comme hier pour Jasper

-Je rêve, c'est pas possible... hein... Ok je souffle et j'entre!

Contrairement à son habitude, Emmett entra en douceur et écarquilla les yeux ! Devant lui, Bella tenait Edward dont le visage était strié de larmes. Ce dernier lui lança :

-J'ai pas l'intention de mourir maintenant et y'a une place de grand frère à occuper, ça te dit ?


	12. Chapitre 11 : Oser et Assumer

_Alors la suite.. mais pas de double chap cette semaine... faut pas s'habituer aux bonnes choses et surtout je suis super malade avec une bonne infection urinaire et un moral de m*****. _

_Donc un chap aujourd'hui et un autre demain je pense pour me faire pardonner et j'ai du mal à écrire le chap 13... il est difficile... pour moi._

_et merci aux autres toujours présentes : familykoala, aelita48, pierard85, fifer et pneness pour leur reviews._

_Si ça vous intéresse, je suis sur fb... des fois c'est plus simple... pour celles que ça intéresse et que je ne n'ai pas en « amis », envoyer moi un MP._

_Pour les couples AJ et RE, les explications arrivent avec leur confrontation ... plus tard lol!_

Chapitre 11 : Oser et assumer

-Bella ? Edward ? Waouhh... vous êtes là ? Enfin je veux dire... depuis que je viens ? Oui sûrement hein ? Hey c'est class chez vous ! Un peu vieux ! A votre image quoi!

-Emmett, prévint Bella.

-Oui, pardon, je voulais dire que la maison vous ressemble, mais c'est juste pas mon style, dit-il avec un petit sourire...

Il se tourna vers Edward :

-T'es sérieux quand tu dis ça ? Quand tu me proposes ça ?

-Tu nous connais, Emmett, on fait pas de promesses en l'air pour avoir le plaisir de voir l'autre se ramasser, c'est pas nous ! Cingla Bella

-Non, c'est vrai, c'est plutôt moi ! Ou plutôt l'ancien moi ! Je suis content que tu sois là pour mon frère Bella, pour le soutenir, le défendre et l'aimer ! Pour lui donner le sourire, comme tout à l'heure, quand j'ai raconté des conneries sur votre maison.

Puis se tournant vers son frère :

-Je vais avoir du mal à être à la hauteur, tu sais. Je dis pas mal de bêtises, j'en fais aussi. Je réfléchis après avoir dit ou fait des trucs... Je suis pas musique, ni film... moi c'est plutôt le sport. Je...

-Bella lance pas mal, moi je sais frapper ! Pour le rugby, ben c'est un peu trop dur en tant que musicien mais on pourrait trouver... sinon un paintball ou une soirée DVD... et puis à nous de faire notre histoire... doucement... avec Bella...

-Tu ferais ça ?

Edward hocha la tête :

-Oh putain !

Emmett franchit l'espace qui les séparait en un rien de temps et prit Edward dans ces bras et en respirant fortement pour maitriser ses sanglots et ses larmes :

-Merci... merci de faire ça...

-Remercie Bella qui m'a donné le courage quand j'ai eu peur de prendre le risque...

Sans lâcher Edward, il se tourna vers Bella :

-Viens-là, ma mini belle-sœur au caractère bien trempé que j'aime ! Ma Bellinette !

-Ah non, pas toi aussi ! Déjà Jasper! Dit-elle s'étouffant dans l'embrassade de l'ours.

-Dis Nounours, tu me lâches ? Ajouta-t-elle.

-Emmett ? Demanda Edward.

-...Vous... vous avez vu Jasper ?

-Euh...

Bella et Edward échangèrent un regard, et Edward répondit :

-Oui, il vient depuis 3 jours comme toi, parler à notre porte. On n'arrive pas à comprendre comment vous ne vous êtes pas croisés d'ailleurs... Il est resté hier midi et est parti avant le souper

-Je comprends son sourire alors ! Il revient aujourd'hui ?

-Euh oui pour midi... Ça t'embête ? Demanda Bella.

-Non, non... Vous faites ce que vous voulez tous les deux !

Emmett, dit son frère, tu veux le voir ou pas ?

-Tu, on a prévu un petit déj pour toi donc quoi que tu dises, tu manges avec nous ! Le rassura Bella

-Non, je l'aime bien Jazz, mais je veux pas que vous ayez l'impression d'être face à nous!

-T'inquiète, il protège sa sœur, alors au pire il te cadrera, sourit Edward.

-C'est clair ! ... Alors comme ça vous m'avez préparé un petit déj... ?

-Oui, tu sais pour passer du temps ensemble, pour apprendre à se connaître et après t'es de vaisselle !

-Quoi ? Mais... Ok ça marche... OK put...

-Langage Emmett! Ici on évite tous, Edward, Jasper, moi donc toi aussi ! Y'a une boîte pour ça : tu dérapes : tu casques ! le défia Bella.

-Ok et je casque quoi, hein ? la provoqua Emmett

-Méfie-toi que je ne t'achète pas un string léopard ! Rit Bella suivit d'Edward qui s'étouffa avec son jus d'orange.

-NONNNN!

-Amour... t'as pas le droit de me mettre des images pareilles en tête... pfff

-Mon pauvre chéri... pouffa Bella

Et tous les trois explosèrent de rire et passèrent à table dans une ambiance bonne enfant.

Le petit déjeuner se passe dans la bonne humeur, Emmett restant fidèle à lui-même, il blagua beaucoup et découvrit l'humeur des jeunes mariés. Il visita rapidement leur maison, préférant garder ça pour « Quand tout sera fini et installé et qu'on pourra fêter ça autour d'un bon repas! »

Soudain Emmett fut pressé de partir :

-Quelque chose sur le feu Em ? Demanda Edward surpris.

-Non Ed ! Juste que Jazz va arriver et... ben il sait pas pour moi, alors vous allez lui en parler et on verra. Faut faire les choses doucement... J'ai des habitudes avec lui et vous... Et je veux faire ça bien !

-C'est tout à ton honneur Big Teddy!

-Yeark ! Bella retire ça de suite !

-D'accord Memett t'es le roi ! Alors on te voit demain ? Sourit Bella.

-Edddy aide moi ?

-Aucune chance ! Vu comment tu m'appelles Big Bro ! narga Edward.

-Bellinet ! Little E ! Amusez-vous et à demain !

-Salut Em ! Répondirent-ils en coeur

Emmett se retourna une dernière fois :

-Demain il fait beau : casquette, short et sport au prog ! Fois de Em !

-C'est notre lune de miel ! S'exclamèrent en cœur les amoureux

-Et alors ?

-On profite de nous, on s'aime et on verra demain ! Défia Bella

-Yeah merci les amoureux! A demain pour le sport !

-Mais...

Il partit rapidement avec son 4*4.

Edward et Bella se sourirent et il la serra dans ses bras

-Merci... merci de m'avoir donné le courage et d'avoir ouvert ce matin.

-Tu es le bienvenu, mon chéri. Ensemble ! N'oublie pas !

-Aucune chance! Affirma Edward en souriant heureux et confiant pour la première fois depuis longtemps... grâce à Bella, il avait fait rentrer son frère dans sa vie et que ça faisait du bien...

Au moment où ils rentrèrent, Jasper arriva sans son casque, les cheveux au vent :

-**JASPER SWAN, PEUX-TU M'EXPLIQUER CE QUE MON FRERE FAIT LES CHEVEUX AU VENT NE PORTANT PAS SON CASQUE ? **hurla Bella furieuse.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Bellinette ! pour pas défaire mon brushing? Sourit-il

-Ça va te rester Bellinette, souffla Edward dans le cou de Bella

-Oh non sinon Jaspounet et Eddychounet aussi !

-**QUOI ? NON ! **s'écrièrent-ils ensemble

Un fois dans la cuisine, Jasper éclata de rire

-Wow ! Vous aviez fait mon petit déj ou activité intense ?

-Euh non... c'est... Emmett est venu ce matin comme toi depuis 3 jours mais aujourd'hui il est entré et on a parlé, beaucoup. Il a dit beaucoup de sottises aussi mais... souffla Edward

-C'est bien que tu le laisses entrer dans ta vie Edward, sourit Jasper

-Je sais pas... Il veut faire du sport demain avec nous... grimaça son beau-frère.

-Faut que je te file des trucs pour le calmer proposa Jasper

-Ou tu pourrais être là, non ? Suggéra sa sœur

Jasper se tut de stupeur et après quelques minutes de silence, reprit :

-Vous seriez d'accord pour nous avoir tous les deux ?

-Ben vous pourriez venir pour 10 11h, une grillade ou une pizza... ou déjà au petit déj mais vous ramenez les croissants, rit Bella.

-Ce serait cool oui! Accepta Jasper puis se faisant sérieux poursuivit, faudrait aussi rassurer les parents!

-Jazz, Charlie a perdu ce droit samedi soir ! Il ne voit rien de ce qui se passe ! ragea Bella.

-Tu veux que je lui dise, proposa Jasper.

-Non ! Il doit faire la démarche tout seul sinon il ne sera pas prêt à tout entendre !

Jasper baissa la tête, honteux.

-Arrête Jasper... on avance, d'accord ?

-Comment tu y arrives, Bella, moi c'est pas possible soupira Jasper résigné... puis il enchaina, Ed appelle tes parents ils ne vous ont rien fait.

-Rassure les on passera les voir ce week-end, proposa Bella.

-Pas possible, on a trop de choses à régler et on n'a plus de voiture, sourit Edward.

-Et toi Jasper, tu vas comment ? Tu pars demain ? Demanda doucement sa sœur.

-Non..., hésita Jasper, les filles partent seules. C'est tendu et... je dois voir clair. J'adore Alice, ta sœur Edward mais... voilà j'ai demandé mon transfert à la fac d'ici. Me reste un ou deux ans à faire ici. Alice veut rester là-bas pour le stylisme, je la comprends. On verra plus clair avec la distance... De toute façon, Renée lui a fait un lavage de cerveau, et Rose, ben elle finit mécanique là-bas aussi. Je l'ai entendu hurler sur Em, quand je suis passé près du stade hier, il va finir son professorat de sport ici aussi. Il lui reste un an. Après je ne sais pas... pour les filles y'a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas... soupira Jasper.

-T'as besoin d'Alice, Jazz souligna sa sœur désespérée par l'état de son frère.

-Oui, mais j'ai besoin de vous deux aussi ! Et vos projets à vous deux ?

Edward et Bella se regardèrent avant de se lancer. Une heure plus tard, Jasper était conquis et investit dans le projet, certain que Em le serait aussi... Pour les Cullen ils sauraient s'investir, maintenant pour Charlie... la question restait ouverte !

Ils passèrent une partie du repas à parler des parents d'Edward et comment recevoir Esmée et Carlisle. Puis les garçons entreprirent de jouer de la guitare, pendant que Bella dessinait. Un après midi tranquille, idéal mais surtout un grand calme avant la tempête des explications et des batailles pour convaincre, car ça ne saurait tarder : Déjà le lendemain prévoyait une sortie à 4...

En final, Jasper, après un coup de fil resta diner et les quitta assez tard avec l'invitation d'un repas pour le midi avec Emmett ou d'un petit déj s'ils arrivaient à se mettre d'accord ensemble avec Em.

Deux heures plus tard, ils avaient la confirmation que la journée ne serait pas calme : les big brothers arrivaient pour 9h00. Alors ils profitèrent de la soirée puis de la nuit pour chasser leur doutes et affiner leurs projets... Savoir quand en parler à Em et aux parents d'Edward... Ils décidèrent que l'après-midi serait le bon moment pour Em. Peut être qu'en lançant le sujet sur les études...

Le sommeil eût du mal à venir, la fatigue physique ne suffit pas... trop de choses se bousculaient dans la tête d'Edward : pouvait-il faire confiance à son frère ? Il ne voyait pas la raison de faire autant d'efforts mais n'était ce pas plus simple quand ils s'ignoraient ? Et Jasper ? Des deux, il avait presque honte de dire que c'était à lui qu'il faisait le plus confiance. Peut-être parce qu'avec la musique, on ne pouvait mentir aussi facilement ? Et ces parents, il ne pourra indéfiniment faire la politique du silence, ils étaient trop importants. Pour Charlie, il avait été trop loin et là il protégeait Bella.

Cette dernière ne dormait pas non plus, le tension de son compagnon, elle la ressentait et s'ajoutait à la sienne! Combien de temps Emmett tiendrait avant de dire ou de faire une boulette ? Elle trouvait chez son frère une sensibilité qu'elle avait soupçonnée mais la voir éclore lui faisait chaud au cœur. Mais combien de temps avant qu'Alice et/ ou Rose ne pète un câble et leurs frères ne disparaissent de nouveau ? Et Carlisle et Esmée qui ne méritaient pas leur silence ? Heureusement les travaux de la maison avançaient plus que bien. C'était de nouveau clos et couvert au niveau de l'annexe, électricité, mur et sol restaient à faire avant la déco. Dans une semaine presque voir un peu plus, ils verraient le bout. Elle se demandait ce qu'Esmée leur avaient promis aux ouvriers pour travailler aussi vite !

Lasse de toutes ces questions, Bella soupira et fit écho à celui d'Edward. Ils se regardèrent et pouffèrent

-Ok, dit Edward, il est..., se tournant vers la table de nuit, 5h00 du matin, pas de sommeil à l'horizon, c'est donc le moment de se faire une opération...

-Cuisine ! S'exclama Bella.

Ils se levèrent, passèrent un t-shirt et un caleçon et descendirent en cuisine.

-Bon, pancakes pour moi, dit Bella

-Pain perdu pour alors répondit Edward

-Brioche ensuite pour moi, ajouta Bella en souriant

-Me reste le pain dit son chéri

Ils échangèrent un baiser et démarrèrent, le pain qui fut prêt en 20 minutes et monta. Bella prépara la brioche seconder par son époux. La chaleur de la cuisine permit de raccourcir le temps de montée de la brioche de 6h à 2h. Avec un peu de farine et beaucoup de plaisir, ils attaquèrent les cuisson. A 8h30 et quelques cafés plus tard, ils filèrent sous la douche presque crapuleuse mais surtout en douceur et complicité. Ils gagnèrent le canapé attendant leurs frangins, tout était prêt !


	13. Chapitre 12 : Confrontations

_Malgré tout le reste, je vais publier chapitre cette semaine... j'ai du mal avec des soucis de santé qui fait que je peux difficilement utiliser mon bras droit et ma main droite... du coup je rame. Je passe le reste de mes soucis... sinon je publie le double mdrrr_

_Merci à Sandrine50, ma jumelle pour ce qu'on a échangé ça m'a suffit pour me booster, merci à Pru, (Robstenland si vous connaissez pas faut vraiment lire) pour ces fous rires et son rêve de Londres, à 'Ma pour sa présence et ces messages qui font chaud au coeur. Je rame mais je tiens le coup._

_Ce chapitre 12, certaines me l'ont demandé indirectement, il n'était pas prévu et j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas trop_

_Merci à S. Meyer pour ces personnages, elle a tout le mérité et moi je joue avec ces personnages_

_Pour les couples AJ et RE, les explications arrivent lol!_

**Chapitre 12 : Confrontations**

Un peu plus tôt, les temps étaient un peu différents pour Emmett et Jasper.

Le lendemain du mariage, l'atmosphère était tendue au petit déjeuner jusqu'à ce que tout le monde découvre que les filles avaient passé la nuit chez les Swan et n'étaient pas encore de retour.

D'un commun accord, les garçons avaient dormi dans le salon sur les canapés et dans la salle de musique.

Du coup après une bonne douche et un repas rapide, ils échangèrent quelques mots avec Esmée et Carlisle :

-Vous pensez qu'on aura des nouvelles d'eux aujourd'hui, Dr. Cullen ?

-Jasper, mon garçon, je sais que ton couple avec ma fille n'est pas au beau fixe, mais appelle-moi Carlisle, s'il te plaît ! Ton attitude de ces dernières semaines vaut toutes les promesses du monde par des jours meilleurs !

-Merci Monsieur... euh Carlisle, ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi ! Et je suis désolé pour l'attitude de mon père hier soir : je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris !

-Ton père joue à l'autruche, répondit Esmée, il refuse de voir ce qu'il a sous le nez ou ce qu'il a eu sous le nez : votre attitude, celle de Renée, la douleur et la tristesse de Bella. D'ailleurs j'aimerai beaucoup comprendre...

-Madame Cullen, sauf votre respect, je préfèrerais d'abord parler avec eux !

-Esmée, mon chéri, Madame Cullen, c'est ma belle-mère ! Sourit-elle

-D'accord, merci .. Esmée

Leur échange fut coupé par Emmett

-Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai un truc à faire. Je reviens pour le déjeuner maman. Salut 'pa ! Jazz !

-Salut mec ! Merci de me laisser seul avec tes parents, c'est class ! Grinça Jasper embêté

-T'inquiète ils mordent pas, rit Emmett.

-Soit prudent, lança Esmée

-T'inquiète je vais pas loin.

Et il partit en claquant la porte d'entrée, laissant donc Jasper seul... Enfin pas pour très longtemps... La voiture d'Alice se fit entendre et les filles entrèrent dans la maison.

-Papa ! Maman ! Je suis là avec Rose ! S'exclama joyeusement Alice. Oh! Jasper mon chéri t'es là aussi ? Ben vous en faites une tête, allez souriez la vie est belle !

Jasper eut un geste de recul alors que ces parents saluèrent leur fille et son amie un peu froidement.

-Jazz, t'aurais pas vu mon ours ? Demanda Rosalie

-Si ! Il vient de partir, un truc à faire, balança-t-il

-Où ça ? Et avec qui ? Pourquoi il m'a pas emmenée ? S'agaça sa sœur.

-Putain Rose j'en sais rien OK ! C'est ton mec pas le mien ! T'as qu'à l'appeler ! Lança Jasper agacé

-J'essaie de le joindre depuis hier soir mais je tombe toujours sur la messagerie, bouda sa sœur.

-D'ailleurs c'est pareil avec le tien, mon chéri. A mon avis, ta batterie est à plat !

-Non ! Je l'ai éteint : j'en avais marre de filtrer vos appels, grogna Jasper.

-Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama Alice surprise.

Jasper se leva tendu et excédé :

-Alice ! Faut qu'on parle et tout de suite !

-Ok... Rose tu peux aller dans ma chambre ou celle de mon frère si tu veux ? Proposa Alice

-Pas dans celle d'Emmett, Rosalie, dans les circonstances actuelles, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit adapté ! Nous allons dans le bureau de Carlisle, si vous avez besoin... dit Esmée.

Et tous les trois s'éclipsèrent, et un silence pesant s'installa, silence qu'Alice finit par rompre comme à son habitude :

-Tu voulais me parler ou pas ? Attaqua-t-elle

-Oui, mais je voulais te laisser une possibilité...

-De quoi ou de faire quoi? Demanda-t-elle surprise, je croyais que tu m'aimais telle que j'étais ?

-D'être différente Alice... mais tant pis... Voilà... j'ai pas dormi cette nuit ...

-Oh mon poussin, fallait me rejoindre je t'aurais aidé, minauda Alice

-Non ! Cingla Jasper. J'ai réfléchi à ce que j'ai fait, ce que je voulais et ce que j'allais faire. J'ai passé la nuit assis dans le salon ici... et je ne pars pas demain en vacances avec vous !

-Mais c'est pas possible... C'est tes dernières vacances avant de bosser et mes premières avant la fac !

-Je sais...

-Quand je vais rentrer,on sera dans l'appart tous les quatre et n'aura pas autant d'intimité !

-Alice, ça changera rien...

-Comment ça ?

-Écoute Alice...

-**MAIS JE FAIS QUE CA T'ECOUTER ET TU DIS RIEN !**

-Ok, j'ai envoyé un mail au doyen de la fac, de ma fac et j'ai demandé le transfert de mon dossier ici! Je devrais recevoir une réponse dans la journée ou demain! J'ai envoyé un mail au proprio pour dire que ne venais plus mais que l'appart tu le gardais pour tes études ! Si ça te fait trop je paie ma part, mais j'ai besoin d'être là!

-Alors c'est ça... c'est à cause d'eux encore et toujours !

-Non Alice c'est à cause de ta putain de réaction et de moi, rien que moi! Pour une putain de fois dans ta vie, tu n'es pas le centre du monde! Et j'ai envie et besoin d'être là ! Tu peux comprendre ? Pas une seule fois depuis que tu es là tu n'as demandé des nouvelles de ton frère ou de ma sœur! Merde qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

-Alors c'est fini... c'est ça ? Tu fais une putain de crise existentielle ? Tu crois que parce que tu te préoccupes d'eux pour la première fois en 16 ans ils vont t'ouvrir leur porte ? Et moi ? Et nos projets ?

-Non, c'est pas fini! Enfin j'en sais rien ! Là j'ai besoin de temps et toi aussi! Je ne supporte plus ton attitude vis-à-vis d'eux ! Je vais pas aller sonner chez eux mais au moins je peux maintenant me regarder dans une glace sans avoir honte! Pour tes projets... t'as pas besoin de moi ! Tes cours vont te prendre tellement de temps...en plus, en section avancée comme tu vas l'être, tu ne feras que ça : couper, parler chiffon et moi je dois rédiger et bosser fort cette année... On se concentrera mieux comme ça!

-Et nos projets ?

-Quels projets, Alice ?

-Les vacances... nous ?

-Tu as planifié les vacances, quand tu voulais, où tu voulais, avec qui tu voulais... tu m'as demandé mon avis ? Et pour notre avenir, et bien on va poursuivre doucement... Je t'aime, Alice, ne doute pas de mes sentiments envers toi, mais tu m'as déçu, trop déçu, alors tu vas partir en vacances et quand tu rentreras et bien on verra... tu iras à la fac aussi et on avancera doucement ! J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, Alice, mais j'ai besoin d'eux aussi!

-Plus que moi!

-Non! Différemment! Je ne te perds pas au profit d'eux. Personne ne gagne, on est tous gagnant de s'ouvrir aux autres!

-Arrête, c'est plus toi ça! Celui qu'en avait rien à faire!

-Si c'est moi! Pourquoi tu jalouses ma sœur et ton frère, Alice ? Je ne ferai pas ma vie avec eux mais ils en feront partie quand même!

-Laisse tomber! J'ai fait ma valise hier alors quand Emmett rentre on part!

-Si c'est ce que ce que tu veux, je t'en prie! Bonnes vacances, Alice...

Jasper sortit après avoir embrassé Alice sur le front, prit ses clés de moto et fila faire un tour.

-...Jasper, murmura Alice... **MERDE MERDE MERDE et MERDE!**

A cet instant, Rose descendit :

-Alors il voulait quoi ?

-Me dire qu'il ne venait pas en vacances avec nous, qu'il avait demandé le transfert de son dossier ici pour la fac et qu'il nous laissait l'appart... Il doit se prendre quelque chose ici!

-Attends, attends c'est une blague ?

-J'ai l'air de blaguer, Rose !

-Putain, Alice... vivement que Em arrive, ça a beau être mon frère, des fois c'est un con!

-Mais tout ce que j'avais prévu tombe à l'eau!

-On fera mieux t'inquiète, mon nounours assurera pour 2!

-Pas pour le sexe, Rose, c'est mon frère !

Elles explosèrent de rire.

Esmée et Carlisle ne réapparurent pas.. passant leur temps ensemble et trente minutes plus tard, Rose reçut un SMS de son chéri lui donnant RDV dehors pour parler.

-Ah ben c'est la journée bavardage pour nos mecs aujourd'hui ! Dit Rose.

-Méfie-toi qu'il ne veuille pas partir lui aussi, suggéra Alice un peu mesquine.

-J'ai un moyen de pression, ma chère... le sexe ! Avec ça je le tiens!

-Mouais ben vous avez 2 heures après on part!

-A plus!

Et Rose s'en alla en chantonnant.

Alice se mit à réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit son petit ami. Et elle sourit, convaincue qu'il ne tiendrait pas 15 jours sans elle, alors un an? Comment ferait-il pour les fringues, les assortir, les acheter, elle avait le fric pas lui...? Et elle, elle perdait son mannequin masculin en plus d'une bête de sexe ! Sérieusement elle ne se voyait pas vivre sans lui! Mais comment supporter les deux autres ? Non clairement impossible! Elle se demandait aussi pourquoi son frère avait besoin de parler à son ami. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas! D'abord Jasper, puis lui!

Il faudrait peut-être parler avec ses parents : eux sauraient peut-être!

D'un pas décidé, elle alla toquer à la porte du bureau

-Entre Alice, répondit son père

-Que veux-tu ? Soupira Esmée

-Qu'est ce que s'est passé hier soir avec Jasper et Emmett ? Ils ont passé la nuit ensemble ?

-Non ! Jasper a passé la nuit ou plutôt la fin de la nuit assis sur le canapé et Emmett a passé la nuit dans la salle de musique. Pourquoi ? Demanda Carlisle

-Maman, Jasper ne vient plus en vacances avec moi, il a demandé son transfert à la fac d'ici et il a modifié son contrat de loc de l'appart à mon seul nom!

-Tu es en train de me dire qu'il veut rompre ? S'étonna Esmée

-Non maman! Il m'aime toujours mais il veut être là pour... pour... Rha!

-Pour sa sœur et ton frère et ça c'est inconcevable ? Gronda Carlisle

-Je veux pas en parler mais là il est parti faire un tour en moto! Rose est partie car Emmett veut parler ! C'est quoi cette manie de parler d'un coup ?

-Alice : les garçons ont été secoués et ont réfléchi!

-Tu parles, on les ignorait depuis 16 ans alors pourquoi ça change maintenant! Alice tapa du pied.

-Alice je te conseille de sortir de mon bureau avant que je ne te mette à la porte! Gronda furieusement Carlisle, il contenait tout sa colère car c'était sa fille

-... Papa!

-Comment peux-tu parler de ton frère de cette manière-là ? Il a failli mourir hier soir! Es-tu sans cœur ?

-C'est pas mon frère, vous l'avez adopté, il porte juste le même nom que moi et il est vivant et pas blessé! De toute façon, ça a toujours été lui, depuis qu'il est arrivé! Tout le monde était là pour lui! Hurla Alice

-Ma parole, Alice... tu es jalouse de ton frère? Dit Esmée choquée

-Moi, jalouse ? Mais de quoi ? De lui ? Pfff... Bon allez je file, Rose doit m'attendre! A dans 2 non 3 semaines !

Et elle sortit en claquant la porte du bureau, 30 secondes plus tard c'est la porte d'entrée qui claqua!

-Alice... souffla Carlisle dépité, en s'asseyant tout courage l'ayant quitté.

Tous deux se regardèrent.

-On a raté quelque chose... avec notre fille, dit Esmée

-Tu crois qu'on s'est trop occupé d'Edward quand il est arrivé à la maison, s'interrogea Carlisle

-Tu sais que cet enfant ne parlait plus, ne mangeait pas sauf son biberon de lait, qu'il ne jouait pas et ne riait pas et il n'avait que 2 ans! lui rappela Esmée

-Oui et on l'a mis à l'école plus tôt pour lui faire rencontrer d'autres enfants... soupira Carlisle

-Rien n'a fonctionné... se rappela Esmée

-Jusqu'à ce que Charlie scolarise Bella quand ils ont adopté Rosalie et Jasper, pour ne pas que les enfants sentent la différence., compléta Carlisle

-Et en une demi-journée cette petite brunette de 2 ans a retourné notre monde et a fait tourner celui de notre fils correctement, conclut Esmée

-Oui et il s'est à manger pour partager son repas avec Bella, lire pour lui raconter des histoires et lui apprendre à lire, et apprendre le piano. Il a appris à vivre pour partager avec elle, pour lui apprendre à elle aussi, sourit Carlisle

-Il a appris aussi a faire du vélo pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas compliqué et qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'avoir peur...

-Et elle lui a appris à cuisiner pour rire et pour évacuer sa tristesse, à danser et elle a appris le violon pour jouer avec lui ! Se rappela Carlisle

-Quand l'un lâchait, l'autre tenait

-Elle l'a toujours beaucoup protéger, plus que ce qu'on ne pouvait voir! Mais qui la protège elle, soupira Carlisle.

-Tu crois qu'on saura un jour ce qui s'est vraiment passé entre les six ? Demanda Esmée tristement

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le courage ou l'envie de savoir, tout de suite! Mais oui on saura. Si comme je le pense, les garçons font front avec Edward et Bella, alors on saura. D'ailleurs j'aimerai bien avoir de leur nouvelles, soupira Carlisle inquiet comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de son fils cadet.

-Carlisle Cullen, c'est leur nuit de noces! Laisse leur la semaine, si le week-end prochain, on n'a pas de nouvelle, on verra!

-Mais avec le choc Esmée...

-Tu les as ausculté, tu sais... laisse-les digérer...

-Moui...

-Mais si...(bisou) tu peux (bisou) le faire (bisou)...

-Essaierais-tu (bisou), ma tendre épouse (bisou) de me tenter (bisou) pour me faire oublier (bisou)

-Et ça marche ? Demanda Esmée en se redressant

-Oui, répondit Carlisle tout sourire

-Chouette,alors descendons nous faire un café et attendre le retour d'Emmett! Je crois qu'il y aura du sport encore aujourd'hui

-Esmée, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça!

Et devant son époux estomaqué, elle fila rapidement en riant. Carlisle si prit la tête entre ces mains, souffla... puis se leva en souriant et partit rejoindre son épouse.

Il prenait son deuxième café dans la cuisine, parlant avec Esmée de l'avancement des travaux chez les jeunes Cullen quand la porte de l'entrée claqua un peu plus fort que d'habitude. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux et Emmett rentra en soufflant fort.

-Ah vous êtes là ? Je peux prendre un café avec vous deux ? Au fait vous avez pas vous Jasper ? J'ai pas vu sa moto ?

-Bonjour Emmett! Oui tu peux te servir un café mais de la verveine serait plus indiqué dans ton cas! Et Jasper est parti après avoir parlé à ta sœur !

-ah... Ok merci maman

-Emmett si tu nous disais ce qui te tracasse à ta mère et moi ?

-Pfft... Ouais... pourquoi pas...

-C'est si grave que ça? Demanda sa mère soudain inquiète

-Non! Non!... Enfin je ne sais pas...

-C'est avec Rosalie ? Demanda soudainement Esmée

-Tu sais ça comment, maman ?

-Après le départ de Jasper, Alice est venu nous trouver et nous a dit que tu avais demandé à Rosalie de te rejoindre pour parler ! Expliqua Carlisle

-Oui c'est presque ça sauf...

_**FLASH-BACK**_

_ J'avais décidé de parler avec Rose. Après mon passage chez Edward et Bella, c'était indispensable! J'avais besoin d'eux dans ma vie autant que Rose! Non! En fait différemment, je pourrais vivre sans Rose, ce serait dur, très dur mais plus supportable que de vivre sans mon frère. Ça j'avais essayé et bordel c'était impossible. En l'emmerdant je l'intégrait à ma vie, en l'ignorant il disparaissait : impossible!_

_J'attendais Rose près du terrain de rugby, c'était un peu notre lieu, celui de nos premières fois. J'espérais juste que ça serait notre dernière._

_Puis je la vis arriver, sortir de la voiture d'Alice, sourire au lèvres, cheveux dans le vent (OK y'a pas de vent mais ma nana c'est de la balle! très sex!) et s'avançant vers moi triomphante, avant qu'elle ne me saute dessus pour m'embrasser sauvagement. Surpris, j'appréciais puis la repoussais_

_ -Après ma chéri, là je voudrais qu'on parle_

_ -OK je t'écoute..._

_Elle se colla dans mes bras. J'en profitais car je savais que cela n'allait pas durer_

_ -Alors...?_

_ -J'ai réfléchi cette nuit, beaucoup dis-je_

_Elle se détacha de moi, se recula pour me dévisager_

_ -Et ? M'agressa-t-elle_

_ -Je veux connaître Ed et Bella. Je veux faire parti de leur vie et je veux leur faire une place dans la mienne._

_Scotchée, elle se taisait mais je savais que cela ne durerait pas alors il faillait que j'en profite._

_ -Je vais avoir un RDV cette semaine pour une formation d'éducateur pour enfants, avec le sport que je fais et ma formation, dans 6 mois je peux être diplômé ici. Si je retourne sur le campus j'en ai pour 2 ans. C'est trop long, alors j'ai donné mon préavis à la proprio et je vais vivre 15 jours ici chez mes parents le temps de trouver un truc. Et comme je dois faire toutes les démarches et ben je pars pas avec vous demain matin! Je veux vivre honnêtement et là..._

_ **-EMMETT CULLEN ! TU N'ES QU'UN CONNARD! hurla-t-elle. C'EST POUR ME PLAQUER QUE TU M'AS FAIT VENIR?**_

_ -Mais non! Tu restes la femme de ma vie, on fera des AR mais j'ai besoin de faire ça!_

_Je ne vis pas sa main venir, mais la sentie quand elle atterrit sur ma joue_

_ **-MOI AUSSI, J'AI EU BESOIN DE FAIRE CA! TU N'ES QU'UN CON ARROGANT!** En fait ils ont gagné, ils ont cassé nos 2 couples! Mais c'est pas vrai, faut vraiment qu'ils foutent la merde partout! Ils pouvaient pas mourir ça aurait été tellement plus simple!_

_ **-JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE CA! TU ES MONSTRUEUSE!**_

_ -Ah oui! Quand tu me dis que tu ne veux plus venir en vacances avec moi, que tu ne veux plus vivre avec moi, que tu ne veux plus aller à la fac avec moi ! C'est moi qui suis monstrueuse ?_

_ -Mais... Rose..._

_ -Non! Tais-toi! Pour toi je suis de nouveau Rosalie Swan, on va faire une pause parce que là... Mais ne t'avise pas à aller sauter ou te décharger avec la première venue! J'espère que t'es pas sujet aux crampes car tu vas avoir besoin de ta main! Cullen... Bonne chance dans la vie !_

_Elle tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à monter dans la voiture_

_ -Rose !... Rosalie Swan!_

_ -Va te faire Cullen... et rejoint mon frère il aura besoin de soutien pour les crampes puisqu'il reste aussi!_

_ -Quoi ? Attends!_

_Le moteur ronfla et elle partit en faisant chauffer les pneus..._

_Je m'assis abasourdi... trop d'infos... Je devais parler à Jazz, qu'il m'explique et puis je devais parler à mes parents pour mes études aussi et pour le logement... Pour le reste... J'avais 15 jours pour y penser et même sûrement plus connaissant Rosalie!_

_**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**_

-Voilà vous savez tout... souffla Emmett

-Et bien, dit Carlisle, heureusement qu'on sait que vous ne vous êtes pas parler cette nuit les garçons, sourit-il

-Pourquoi ?

-Jasper a sorti le même discours à Alice... et vos amies partent toutes seules en vacances, à la fac, dit Esmée

-Merde ! Oups... pardon. Ah ben ça..

-Au fait pour tes études, t'es sérieux ? Demanda son père

-Oui, papa... J'ai réfléchi et que j'arrête d'être con. J'ai envie d'être là pour les enfants, pour les aider...

-Pas comme...

-Oui, papa, ... pas comme avant, murmura Emmett

La fin de la matinée se passa en dossier et mail et surtout, il fut convenu qu'Emmett resterait les 6 mois dans la maison et qu'avec son premier poste, il prendrait un appart vu qu'Emmett tenait à ce que Rose et Alice profite de l'appart de leurs études comme prévu. Un AR était convenu pour récupérer les vêtements utiles et les cours, le reste pouvait rester.

Vers midi, Jasper débarqua pensant trouver Alice et sa sœur! Mais Esmée l'informa de la situation : les filles s'étaient réfugier chez les Swan avant leur départ le demain matin.

-OK, Esmée, merci pour l'info. Je vais y aller alors... dit Jasper déçu

-Jasper, mon grand, où veux-tu aller ? Chez tes parents ? Les filles ne te laisseront pas entrer. Emmett est là, tu peux le rejoindre et tu peux dormir ici si tu veux...

-Merci Esmée mais je ne veux pas abuser de votre gentillesse

-Tu n'abuses de rien et va voir Carlisle, il fait le transfert des dossiers d'Emmett pour ici, il prévoyait de faire un AR à votre appart pour les cours et les affaires dans les 15 jours.

-Merci mais j'ai Peter, un ami à moi qui est passé à l'0appart ce matin, il me met tout en caisse et me l'expédie. Peut-être que Emmett serait d'accord avec cette solution, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller vous savez! Dit doucement le jeune homme.

-Mec, ça me va, coupa son ami qui avait suivi la conversation du salon.

-OK, sourit Jasper, laisse moi l'appeler et dans 3 jours on a tout

-J'ai juste besoin des cours et d'un double d'une photo c'est tout le reste... il peut tout mettre en cartons et envoyer ça ici, on verra ce que j'en fais!

-OK je reviens dans 2 min.

Il sortit un sourire timide aux lèvres. Emmett aidai Esmée à mettre la table, Carlisle arriva pour aider au repas, de même que Jasper. La suite de la journée se passa en discussion et en prévision des démarches diverses prévues pour les jours qui suivaient


	14. Chapitre 13 : Wind of change : 1 crainte

_Tout d'abord mes excuses... pour mon retard, mais pour celles qui me suivent sur facebook, vous savez que j'ai eu un soucis de santé... je suis tombée avec un carton dans les mains, résultats, une double entorse, pouce droit / épaule droite avec vraisemblablement arrachement des ligaments aux 2 endroits et surtout j'ai endommagé le faisceau de nerfs qui relie mon bras à ma colonne vertébrale, du coup j'ai perdu de la sensibilité dans ma main et dans mon bras... Bref écrire de la main gauche maintenant c'est long et laborieux et mettre au propre les 3 chapitres qui viennent sont douloureux... La bonne nouvelle c'est que je dois retrouver l'usage de mon bras, la mauvaise c'est que ça va prendre 6 mois je pense... malgré tout je continue mon histoire, pas aussi souvent mais je vais finir elle est quasi bouclée de toute façon sauf que j'ai besoin de temps._

_Toutes mes excuses encore à vous, qui êtes aussi fidèles, à celles qui n'ont plus le temps de me laisser un mot car elles ont repris le travail, je pense à familykoala entre autres et à Sandrine50 ma jumelle, à Ma' Hope grâce à qui je tiens en ce moment et à Pru Nelle qui grinche et qui renifle mais qui est une personne qui est importante pour moi même si en fait je la connais peu je sais que c'est une personne au grand coeur... dont je parle tous les jours, si si !_

_Merci à pierard85... elle fut la première et à ousma à ce jour les seules mdrrr_

_J'écoutais « les divorcés » et « wind of change »... du coup ça a dû m'influencer... et surtout je traversais les vignes de Sancerre avec une partie de mon Histoire dans le coffre..._

_Merci à S. Meyer pour ces personnages, elle a tout le mérite et moi je joue avec ces personnages_

**Chapitre 13 : Wind of change... : 1ère partie : crainte**

_Ils échangèrent un baiser et démarrèrent, le pain qui fut prêt en 20 minutes et monta. Bella prépara la brioche seconder par son époux. La chaleur de la cuisine permit de raccourcir le temps de montée de la brioche de 6h à 2h. Avec un peu de farine et beaucoup de plaisir, ils attaquèrent les cuisson. A 8h30 et quelques cafés plus tard, ils filèrent sous la douche presque crapuleuse mais surtout en douceur et complicité. Ils gagnèrent le canapé attendant leurs frangins, tout était prêt !_

C'est ensemble que Emmett et Jasper arrivèrent. Le dernier espérait que tout irait bien et qu'il n'aurait pas à rentrer à pied ou à appeler Carlisle comme ce dernier lui a fait promettre avant de partir.

-Papa ? On part avec Jasper, on rentrera dans la soirée !

-Ok Emmett !

-Mon grand, vous ne pouvez pas partir sans un petit déjeuner, surtout toi ! Répondit Esmée.

-Mais si ! On est attendu pour le petit déj, 'man, tous les deux et il sera énorme. Ne t'inquiète pas, maman

-Tu as des amis ici ? Mais vous êtes toujours tous les quatre ! Répliqua Esmée confuse.

-Maman, s'il te plaît ? Pria Emmett, anxieux à l'idée qu'elle découvre leur secret.

-Jasper, je peux te parler deux minutes,mon garçon, interrompit Carlisle d'un ton calme mais qui ne réclamait aucun refus.

-Bien sûr Carlisle, je vous suis, dit Jasper confiant.

-Allons dans mon bureau, on sera au calme et Esmée pourra se rassurer avec Emmett.

En sortant de la cuisine, je jeune homme sentit le regard angoissé de son ami, lui était serein. Rien dans son attitude pouvait lui être reproché, surtout pas de voir Edward et Bella en secret, pour le moment.

Carlisle ferma la porte derrière lui et lui proposa de prendre place et s'assit lui-même dans un fauteuil, lui faisant face.

-Jasper, je ne vais pas te mentir, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé avec Alice et... Stop, tu me laisses finir et après je t'écouterai, s'il te plaît ! Lui demanda Carlisle, car Jasper souhaitait l'interrompre mais d'un geste de la main Carlisle avait repris la conversation à son compte.

Jasper acquiesça avec sérieux et Carlisle reprit :

-Je comprends pourquoi tu mets de la distance entre Alice et toi. Je ne suis pas fier de l'attitude de ma fille et surtout je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu en arriver là : à cette haine envers Edward et Bella. De même que ton attitude, mais les deux dernières semaines, tu m'as semblé réaliser ce que tu faisais et tu agis en conséquences. J'ai appris par Alice que tu allais finir tes études ici afin d'être dans les parages, et de pouvoir voir ta sœur et c'est bien pour elle et pour toi! Je vois que tu n'es pas parti avec Alice non plus, en vacances, afin de gérer tes décisions et que toutes tes affaires vont bientôt arrivées ici. Avec Esmée, nous te proposerions bien la chambre d'Alice mais je doute que ce soit une bonne chose et que tu l'acceptes. Pour ma part, même si la chambre d'Edward est vide... pour le moment... je n'ai pas envie qu'elle soit occupée... sauf si lui-même nous presse de le faire. Il reste maintenant la salle de musique, elle est très grande et avec les projets d'Emmett, on pourrait envisager de l'aménager en studio pour vous deux, ainsi vous serez autonome, mais attention pas d'alcool, pas de fille et encore de musique à pas d'heure ! C'est un logement jusqu'à l'obtention de ton diplôme. Après tu trouves du travail et tu t'assumes, mais on ne te mettra pas à la porte !

Carlisle souffla et sans lâcher Jasper du regard, il reprit :

-Une autre chose : merci d'avoir assuré à Alice le paiement du loyer mais c'est à nous de le faire! C'est notre fille et elle ne mérite pas tout l'amour que tu lui portes actuellement... et je préfère que tu gardes ton argent pour tes futurs projets... je sais que tu en avais avec notre fille même si actuellement, c'est compliqué et peut-être plus à l'ordre du jour! Bref...

Carlisle ferma les yeux en se pinçant le nez, geste qui fit sourire Jasper car il avait constater qu'Edward avait le même geste que son père. Doucement Carlisle se reprit :

-Enfin, une dernière chose. Je sais que vous allez chez Edward et Bella et je pense donc qu'ils vont bien et qu'ils t'ont laissé rentrer dans leur vies! Ne gâche pas tout et surtout ne soit pas solidaire de notre fils. Mets-le à la porte et je préfère venir te chercher plutôt que de te savoir partir avec lui si il n'assure pas! Promets-le moi, fils ?

Carlisle avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux après sa demande

-Je vous promets Carlisle d'être à la hauteur de ce que vous me demandez ! Répondit avec une voix calme le jeune homme.

-Bien... je ... je t'écoute, souffla Carlisle

-Bien, pour commencer, oui nous allons chez Edward et Bella, j'y vais depuis 4 jours, j'ai parlé à leur porte et finalement le deuxième jour, Bella m'a laissé entrer dans sa vie. Ils vont bien, secoués encore, mais heureux. Ils ont de nouveaux projets et vous en parleront bientôt car ils ont besoin de soutien. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de tout foutre en l'air ni de laisser Emmett le faire ! Il passera la porte avant! Pour Alice : j'aime votre fille plus que ma propre vie mais pas au détriment du bonheur ou de la vie de Bella et Edward. Je souhaitais la demander en mariage cette année mais avec tout ça, j'ai besoin de prendre mes distances. Elle est et reste toujours ma petite amie, même si je ne sais pas ce que je suis pour elle. Alors pas d'inquiétude, je ne ramènerai pas de filles chez vous autre que votre fille, Carlisle ! Pour ce qui est du logement, il n'est pas question de prendre la chambre d'Alice ou celle d'Edward pour moi. Pour ce qui est de la salle de musique, il reste le piano d'Edward jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le mettre chez lui mais j'ai quelques idées et si les projets de ma sœur avancent je pense que rapidement je pourrais avoir mon chez moi donc ce ne doit être qu'une solution d'un mois donc la salle de musique sera très bien mais avec un lit de fortune s'il vous plaît! Et je ne peux que vous remercier et vous dire que je ferai tout ce qui est en ma possibilité pour ne pas vous décevoir.

-Je n'en attends pas moins de toi, mon garçon! Allons détendre Emmett avant qu'il ne nous fasse une crise d'angoisse. Ça fait bizarre de vous voir seuls les garçons et sans Edward et Bella. Même s'il y a moins de tension, la maison semble vide et sans joie !

-Ça viendra Carlisle! Soyez patient, lui assura Jasper

Échangeant un sourire, ils quittèrent le bureau et rejoignirent Esmée et Emmett qui grogna en les voyant heureux.

-Punaise, pourquoi vous avez été si long, j'ai faim moi! chouina Emmett

-Emmett, respect, s'il te plaît ! Et j'aimerai beaucoup que chez tes amis, tu te comportes bien! Que tu ne te fasses pas mettre à la porte et que je ne sois pas obligé d'aller chercher Jasper plus tard, dit froidement son père

-Papa, tu me connais ! Grogna Emmett

-Oui et c'est bien pour ça que je t'avertis! Tu as une capacité à utiliser ta langue avant ton cerveau surtout quand tu es à l'aise. Et ça m'inquiète!

-Bien ! Grinça Emmett, vu que c'est la Saint-Emmett, je propose qu'on parte, mec. Papa, Maman à plus tard! Et la tête basse, Emmett sortit de la maison.

-Esmée, Carlisle à tout à l'heure! Soupira Jasper.

-Bonne journée les garçons! Saluèrent les parents Cullen

Une fois la porte refermée, Carlisle regarda son épouse tristement

-Je sens un désastre arrivé à grand pas!

-Ils vont chez nos enfants, espéra Esmée

Il acquiesça

-Ils vont bien... on ira les voir bientôt lui promit-il.

Dans la voiture, Jasper était pensif, alors qu'Emmett se trémoussait au volant!

Exaspéré, Jasper craqua :

-Bon, tu vas arrêter de bouger comme une fille qui a envie de pisser et qui ose pas demander et me dire ce que tu as à me demander !

-Papa pense que je vais foirer !

-C'est pas une question mais Ouaip! Souffla Jasper après quelques instants de réflexion, mais y'a peu de chance... Edward ne le mérite pas et tu as prouvé que tu valais plus que ça, conclut-il

-Bon je vais pas lui faire ce plaisir et je vais faire super gaffe! Promit son ami.

-Ok alors gare toi et sortons prendre ce méga petit déj ! Dit Jasper enthousiaste malgré son angoisse.

La porte légèrement ouverte leur permis de rentrer sans frapper et la table de la cuisine ployait sous la masse de nourriture

-Belli-Bella ! Ma cramouillette à moi ! hurla Emmett en l'attrapant et en la faisant voler.

-Mon Memett d'Amour! Mon petit ours brun en collant rose! répondit Bella avant de se tourner vers son frère et de l'embrasser

-Bellinette ! Tu vas bien ce matin ? Puis se tournant vers Edward, Ed, en forme pour la journée ?

-Pas sûr quand on voit la forme de mon frère, souffla le mari de Bella

-Laissez tomber! Quand il aura la bouche plein ça ira mieux, pouffa Bella

-Vous gênez pas ! Faites comme si j'étais pas là ! râla le nounours

-C'est le but ! Lança Jasper hilare.

-Mais... et puis c'est quoi ce nom ridicule que tu m'as donnée tout à l'heure Bella?

-Ahhhhhh ! Bonjour à toi aussi Emmett, rit Bella, à surnom ridicule, surnom ridicule et demi! Tout se paie!

-On verra tout à l'heure quand on jouera au rugby, fanfaronna le big Bro

-Pour l'instant, tu t'assois, tu manges et tu te tais, juste le temps que j'ai assez de caféine dans le sans pour te gérer ! Claqua Bella souriante

Les deux autres garçons éclatèrent de rire devant la mine déconfite d'Emmett, qui se mit à manger pour éviter de bouder.

Ils parlèrent de tout, de rien, puis doucement Emmett se détendit et participa pleinement à la discussion et cette dernière dériva sur le sport, les projets de Em, ce qu'ils feraient après le repas...

-Au fait Bella, Ed, c'est quand la rentrée pour vous ? Demanda soudain Emmett avant de se prendre la dernière gaufre.

Les jeunes mariés se regardèrent et Jasper les encouragea d'un signe de tête.

-Quoi ? Elle est bête ma question ? Demanda Emmett surpris par le silence.

-Non ! Non! Non! Du tout! Répondit Bella.

-Ben alors ? Médecine et journalisme, ça reprend tôt, non ? Insista Em

-On... On reprend en Octobre pour 18 mois, dit Bella.

-Et pas en médecine et en journalisme compléta Edward

-Hein ? Et vous allez faire quoi ? Grinça le grand frère

Jasper se racla la gorge pour avertir son ami, mais il sentait que c'était déjà peine perdue!

-On s'est inscrit en musicothérapie, pour monter notre projet pour aider des enfants ! Poursuivit Bella

-Musicothérapie, hein ? Pour aider les enfants ? MAIS PUTAIN ET VOS METIERS ET VOS AMBITIONS ! demanda Emmett en haussant la voix fortement

-Ce sont les nôtres, Emmett, dit doucement Edward

-NON! hurla Emmett, CE SONT LES SIENNES A ELLE, TOI TU VOULAIS FAIRE MEDECINE, ELLE, ELLE VEUT FAIRE JE NE SAIS TROP QUOI ET TOI TU DIS OUI!

Jasper voulut dire quelque chose, mais Bella le retint :

-Laisse, ça doit sortir !

-ALORS MEME TOI TU TE TAIS QUAND ELLE TE LE DIT! poursuivit Emmett. MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU LEUR FAIS ? ILS TE MANGENT TOUS DANS LA MAIN! TU PEUX PAS PENSER A MON FRERE AVANT DE PENSER A TOI ET LE LAISSER FAIRE CES ETUDES PLUTOT QUE DE L'EMMENER DANS TES CONNERIES. TU SAIS QUOI R...

-Arrête Emmett, tu n'es pas chez toi! Tu peux dire ce que tu veux à mon sujet, je m'en moque! Mais il y a une personne que tu ne peux pas toucher, et que tu n'as pas le droit de blesser, c'est ton frère! Et là, regarde le résultat ! Alors tu vas partir, tu vas faire un tour! Et puis tu reviendras quand tu seras prêt à accepter les choix de ton frère, affirma sa belle-sœur.

-Mais... commença Emmett

-Ce sont mes choix, Emmett, mon avenir, mes projets, nos projets, mais tu ne veux rien entendre, soupira tristement son petit frère.

-Alors dehors, Emmett, tu n'es pas le bienvenu chez nous aujourd'hui, cingla Bella en lui montrant froidement la porte.

Emmett se leva et regarda Jasper qui secoua la tête dépité. Il sortit, la tête basse, en marmonnant un vague merci, il tira la porte pour la fermer.

Ils entendirent le moteur démarrer, la voiture partie, puis plus rien.


	15. Chapitre 13 : Wind of change : 2 soutien

_Merci à pierard et ousna, toujours fidèles_

_Je publie un peu plus vite et je vais être certainement à court de chap... mais le dernier bilan de mon bras n'est pas bon alors j'essaie d'en profite tant que je peux utiliser le clavier en serrant des dents ! Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine et il m'en restera encore un je pense... les idées sont là je pense écrire aussi pendant les vacances mais de toute façon des nouvelles via FB_

_Du jazz américain d'entre-deux guerre... ça balance pas mal : Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy_

_Merci à S. Meyer pour ces personnages, elle a tout le mérite et moi je joue avec ces personnages_

**Chapitre 14 : Wind of change... : 2è partie : soutien**

_Ils entendirent le moteur démarrer, la voiture partit, puis plus rien._

Bella commença à débarrasser, suivie par Edward qui rangeait. Jasper rompit le silence.

-Je dois appeler ton père, Edward et je viens aider.

-Si tu veux rentrer, on comprendrait, tu sais, dit tristement son beau-frère.

-Non, je reste, j'ai juste promis à Carlisle de le prévenir lorsqu'Emmett partirait sans moi!

-Il savait, coupa Edward les larmes aux yeux.

-Il s'en doutait mais espérait se tromper et comme je vis chez eux, ben je suis venu avec Emmett, la vôtre est KO et ma moto est chez tes parents alors Carlisle m'a proposé de venir e chercher... mais pas maintenant... En fin de journée comme prévu, et puis je veux qu'il puisse gérer ton frère et il doit s'attendre au pire! conclut son beau-frère tristement.

-OK, de toute façon on est dans la cuisine..., et Edward partit les épaules basses.

Alors qu'il prenait son téléphone, Bella lui touche le bras :

-Quand tu as fini, on va préparer le repas du soir « spécial Edward » : aspic de saumon, galette de pommes de terre, aiguillettes de canard, salade de mâche, mousse au chocolat et fondant au chocolat.

Devant le silence de son frère, elle sourit d'un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux et ajouta :

-Je sais... mais la cuisine aide Edward...

-OK, donne-moi 5 min et j'arrive !

Elle partit alors avec un petit sourire, un vrai.

Jasper composa le numéro

_-Carlisle Cullen_

-C'est Jasper...

_-Déjà !_

-Et bien...

_-Je dois te chercher ?_

-Non, je vais rester, on va faire le cuisine...

_-A ce point ?..._

-Euh... il paraît oui !

_-Où est-il parti ?_

-Je ne sais pas, mais le connaissant, il va rentrer charger et tard... et en taxi ou à pied...

_-OK, merci Jasper.._

-De rien, j'avais promis... prenez soin d'Emmett, il est et sera malheureux...

_-Protège-les..._

-Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi, pour ça... mais pour les soutenir, je suis là, oui! Allez je file !

_-A ce soir, j'attends de tes nouvelles !_

-OK moi aussi prévenez moi quand il rentre!

_-Promis, au revoir Jasper._

-Au revoir Carlisle !

Et la communication prit fin. Jasper ferma les yeux, rangea son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jeans et alla dans la cuisine qui était déserte. Il regarda les différentes recettes, ainsi que les ingrédients préparés puis partit à la recherche des mariés. Il les trouva dans le salon, son beau-frère dans les bras de sa sœur. Il fit du bruit, afin de leur permettre de se reprendre. Il fut remercié par un regard de sa sœur. Il attaqua :

-Euh... Edward, j'aurai bien commencé une mousse au chocolat mais bon, je voudrais pas me planter, tu...

-Attends ! T'as touché à rien ! S'exclama Edward

Jasper éclata de rire :

-Pardon, Jasper, désolé, mais la mousse au chocolat c'est... soupira Edward

-Sacrée, j'ai compris, souris son beau-frère

-Mais sérieux, t'es partant Jazz ?

-Ben, ton épouse m'a mis l'eau à la bouche avec le menu de ce soir, et comme j'y connais rien... dit Jasper dépité mais plein d'espoir

-Tu veux qu'on t'apprenne, proposa Edward enthousiaste

-C'est l'idée, si ça vous dit et si c'est possible... demanda Jasper

-Bella ? Demanda Edward

-Ça roule pour moi !

-Et bien en cuisine alors! Au fait, grand chef c'est quoi le menu, murmura Edward dans le cou de son épouse

-Aspic de saumon, galette de pommes de terre, aiguillettes de canard, salade verte..

-... mousse au chocolat et fondant... mon menu préféré, merci mon Trésor

Bella sourit et tous partirent s'activer en cuisine. Jasper fit le pitre, prit des notes, aida, lava, enfourna, versa, coupa, prit des photos. Cinq heures plus tard, ils nettoyaient la cuisine et explosèrent de rire :

-Oh punaise, on a de la farine partout ! S'exclama Jasper.

-Yep, dit Edward, mais c'est pas grave ! Je vais mieux, merci à tous les deux!

-Allez, on se change et on va faire un tour dehors, proposa Bella.

-Faire quoi ? demanda Jasper.

-Ben, pas de vélo parce que t'en as pas, dit Edward, c'est dommage, on pourrait te donner des cours aussi.

-C'est clair, ajouta Bella tout sourire

-Sérieux ? Demanda Jasper et devant sa famille acquiesçant il poursuivit :

-Ok alors demain vélo !

-Demain ! Alors mais là... base-ball, balade ? Suggéra Bella

-Cache-cache, chat, 1 2 3 soleil, poursuivit Edward tout sourire maintenant.

-Parfait c'est parti !

Ils prirent de vieux polo et sortirent se secouer et s'éclater tous les trois. Vers 19heures, ils rentrèrent fourbus et heureux, les joues rouges d'avoir couru et ri. Ils se douchèrent et profitèrent d'une bonne orangeade qu'Ed avait préparé en les attendant. Les deux garçons décidèrent de jouer un peu avant de manger, pendant que Bella crayonnait et notait une partition pour son violon qu'elle finit par monter travailler.

Vers 21 heures sans se donner le mot, tous les trois se retrouvèrent au salon, un verre d'orangeade et un moment fraternel à partager ! Ils étaient tranquilles et décidèrent de mettre la table pour profiter de leur repas dont ils se régalèrent sans être dérangés. Jasper était admiratif du résultat et satisfait du moral de son beau-frère. A la fin du repas, Jasper décida d'appeler le père d'Edward. Ce dernier l'avait convaincu de rester dormir, Carlisle devant le chercher le lendemain ou au moins lui apporter un vélo.

Soudain le téléphone de Jasper sonna :

-Jasper!

_-C'est Carlisle !_

_ -_Il est rentré ?

_-A l'instant !_

-Et ?

_-Tu nous avais prévenu, mon grand, pas de soucis..._

-Et Esmée ?

_-Ca va, merci Jasper, et toi ? Je dois te chercher ?_

-Non, rit Jasper, mais j'aurai besoin d'un vélo demain matin...

_-Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi. Bon je travaille dans une heure alors je passe le déposer !_

-Merci !... Euh.. attendez, je te passe Edward qui voudrais te parler. Bonne soirée Carlisle !

-Bonne soirée Jasper.

-Bonsoir Papa!

_-Edward, mon grand, je suis content de t'entendre!_

-Je suis désolé, Papa..

_-Tu ne dois pas, c'est normal ! Que dirais-tu de passer un jour prochain ?_

-On pourrait venir en vélo, demain avec Bella...

-_D'où le besoin de Jasper, pouffa Carlisle_

-T'as tout compris, rit Edward

-_Il sait que vous êtes des pros du VTT ?_

-Pas encore...

_-OK, venez vers 11 heures j'aurais fini de travailler, ma trousse sera prête et Esmée aura préparé le repas..._

-On l'aidera mais c'était le but de notre visite, vous voir et profiter de vous! Vous viendrez la semaine prochaine!

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, on en parlera demain_

-Ok Papa... Au fait... Comment va mon frère ?

_-Il n'est pas fier de lui, il est malheureux et demain il aura l'impression d'avoir un casque de hussard avec la pointe à l'intérieur sur le crâne!_

-Ok... il va être malade alors...

_-C'est déjà le cas! Ne t'inquiète pas, ta mère lui a fait la leçon..._

-Je dois vous expliquer, aussi.

_-Peu importe! Rien ne peut excuser ce qu'il a dit et rapporté._

-Bien!

_-Allez je ramène le vélo, à demain Ed. Embrasse Bella et bonne nuit à vous trois!_

-A demain Papa!

_-Prenez soin de Jasper_

-T'inquiète...

Ils raccrochèrent. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le vélo fut déposé et rangé par Jasper. Après un café, ils se couchèrent fatigués et satisfaits de la journée partagée. En final, l'éclat d'Emmett n'était même pas un mauvais moment. La nuit fut courte mais reposante. Ils avaient décidé de se lever vers 8 heures afin de partir vers 9 heures pour faire 2 heures de vélo. Ils prêtèrent un casque à Jasper. Le jeans lui protègerait les jambes, le sweat-shirt, les bras, idem pour Edward et Bella.

Les voilà, partis !

Au début de leur parcours, ils échangèrent quelques mots :

-Ça va Jazz ?

-Putain ça fait un bail que j'ai pas fait de vélo !

-Attention ! cria Edward

-Aïeuuuuuh ! Putain ! Je me suis pris la selle dans le cul... hurla Jasper

Bella avait du mal à suivre tellement elle riait :

-Mets-toi en suspension, Jazz, au début c'est douloureux et rigide mais tu vas acquérir de la souplesse...

-OK Bellinette, je vous suis! Allez pas trop vite, hein! Je veux rentrer pour 11 heures moi!

-Allez, arrête de râler, et pédale le guitariste, le taquina Edward.

Bella prit la tête de l'équipée et s'amusait avec son chéri, et de temps en temps avec son frère, à tangenter les bordures, arbres et petits ravins ! Tout se corsa à l'arrivée, où comme à leurs habitudes depuis plus de dix ans, Bella et Edward se servirent de la haie pour ne pas tomber et se remettre en selle pour les dix derniers mètres. Malheureusement, Jasper, pas averti et encore maladroit, prit la haie de plein fouet et se fit jeter à bas de son vélo violemment dans un hurlement de rage et de douleur !

Bella et Edward, qui s' esclaffaient de leur arrivée, jetèrent leur vélo pour accourir, suivi par Carlisle qui les guettait :

-JASPER!

-Et Jazz, tu vas bien ?


	16. Chapitre 15 : WoC : 3 honnêteté

_Merci à pierard et ousma, toujours fidèleset à leur présence sur fb..._

_Bon quelques nouvelles, je pensais publier plus vite mais voilà j'ai subi un exam plus que douloureux... je cherche un moyen de pouvoir écrire avec une tablette graphique directement dans mon fichier mais pour le moment ça coince...Lundi je vois le chirurgien... je verrais peut être le bout! En tout cas ma main gauche fonctionne au top... je suis juste plus lente.._

_Une dernière info : je publie en 4 mains avec Sandrine50... et nous rebossons aussi sur ce projet pour aller au bout...un délire de plus... et un challenge pour moi !_

_Meilleurs Voeux , réussite et santé pour 2012._

_Merci à S. Meyer pour ces personnages, elle a tout le mérite et moi je joue avec ces personnages_

**Chapitre 15 : Wind of change... : 3è partie : honnêteté**

-Mon dieu, Jasper, ta tête, éclata de rire Bella.

-La vache, ça fait mal! Comment vous faites pour passer ? Grimaça son frère

-Tout est dans le dosage, philosopha Carlisle.

-Ainsi parle le Doc! Soupira Jasper. Bellinette arrête de rire et de te moquer de moi !

-Mais t'as de l'herbe, de la boue sur le casque, la figure et du rouge... Beurk... c'est du sang! Ton sweet est déchiré et ton jeans est mort, pouffa Bella

-Oh merde ! Putain... Aïeuuuuh

-Langage Jasper, mon grand ! Râla Carlisle en l'aidant à se relever

-Désolé, Carlisle ! Tiens Edward récupère ton casque... et le vélo!

-Ben le casque va à la benne vu ta gamelle et le vélo c'est celui de Carlisle et il est bon pour une bonne révision, rit Edward

-Désolée pour le casque ! Et pour le vélo... s'excusa timidement Jasper

-Ne te tracasse pas, mieux vaut le casque et le vélo que toi ! L'interrompit Bella.

Les autres approuvèrent.

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et Jasper suivit doucement Carlisle dans son bureau, dont il sortit trente minutes plus tard, avec des stripps sur la pommette et sur le menton, et surtout le poignet en atèle pour huit jours. Il alla se changer, il avait dû se doucher afin d'être soigner et badigeonner de crème. Vêtu de propre, il toqua chez Ed et Bella qui pouffèrent en le voyant. Ils descendirent tous les trois rejoindre Esmée qui s'effraya en le voyant mais accueilli son fils et sa fille à bras ouvert :

-Mes enfants ! Je suis contente de vous voir ! Vous allez bien ?

-Oui Maman! Bon on a un peu abîmé Jasper mais il n'est pas cassé et je pense qu'il en redemandera...

-Mais d'ici quinze jours Edward, laisse mon frère récupérer, on a d'autres projets d'ici là!

-Tu as raison ma Bella. Et sinon, comment va mon frère ?

-Il me fait honte ! Ragea Esmée

-Esmée, s'il te plaît ! On va vous expliquer le contexte et nos projets et peut-être que vous trouverez ça moins bien! soupira Bella.

-C'est le manque de respect qui est terrible, Bella et surtout arriver à boire autant pour oublier qu'il est lâche, c'est affreux! Il vous doit des excuses à tous les trois mais aussi à son père qui c'est bien occupé de lui...

-Et à toi qui l'a veillé toute la nuit pour ne pas qu'il lui arrive malheur, conclut Carlisle en calant le dos de son épouse contre son buste.

-Bon ! Une orangeade et vous nous racontez vos horribles projets, sourit Esmée

-Ça roule! dirent-ils en chœur.

Une fois assise, Bella prit une grande bouffée d'air et après un regard à Edward, elle se lança :

-Esmée, avant de réagir avec Carlisle, je voudrais que vous m'écoutiez jusqu'au bout. Sans cela..., vous ne pourrez comprendre la réaction d'Emmett.

Esmée voulut l'interrompre, mais elle fut plus rapide en levant la main :

-S'il te plait...?

Esmée acquiesça à contre-cœur.

-OK... Tout d'abord, il est important que, malgré ce qu'Emmett a dit hier, vous sachiez que je trouve que c'est une personne fabuleuse qui est importante dans la vie d'Edward. Tous deux ont besoin l'un de l'autre pour avancer sans la vie. La manière d'être de votre aîné est à l'opposé de celle de votre benjamin mais l'inverse aussi. Ils doivent apprendre à se connaître et parfois c'est douloureux. La grande angoisse d'Emmett est de vous décevoir, de ne pas être meilleur ou au moins aussi bien que son frère, et surtout... qu'on blesse son frère ou qu'on profite de lui. Même moi, il ne me connait pas, sauf en tant que celle qui lui a pris son petit frère dont il est rêvait ! Edward et moi on s'est trouvé et quelque chose s'est passé ! Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sentir à l'aise dans cette famille unie et débordante d'amour ! Parce que je ne trouvais pas ma place chez mes parents dévoués à ma nouvelle fratrie ! Emmett s'est convaincu que je voulais nuire à votre fils et l'a défendu. Il n'aurait pas dû me manquer de respect, qui plus est chez nous ! Mais...

-Ce que Bella n'arrive pas encore à dire c'est qu'on a parlé de nos projets de vie et d'études. Jasper et Emmett nous ont dévoilés les leurs. Jasper est au courant des nôtres mais Emmett l'a appris hier seulement...! _débita Edward d'une traite sans souffler... puis reprit son souffle et ajouta plus doucement..._Bon... depuis quelques temps, avec Bella, nous ne sommes pas convaincus de notre avenir professionnel, on a décidé de patienter un peu... et puis notre histoire nous a un peu rattrapée, la mienne, la sienne... et après notre accident, ça nous est devenu évident,..., que la médecine et le journalisme n'étaient pas pour nous!

-Mais... commença Esmée

-Maman, tu as promis, s'il te plait!... Donc on a réalisé avec Bella qu'on souhaitait aider des enfants qui avaient eu moins de chance que nous, car on s'est trouvé, j'ai une famille aimante, un frère extraverti, un beau-frère en or, des parents qui nous soutiennent mais d'autres n'ont pas cette chance. Et on souhaitait rester dans notre domaine de compétence : la musique. On a trouvé une formation qui nous plait... à tous les deux! On a décidé de se former en musicothérapie. On est conscient tous les deux de combien la musique, entre autre, nous a aidé et on souhaite en faire profiter d'autres enfants, poursuivit Edward de plus en plus assuré

-Cette formation dure dix-huit mois. On a fait les demandes, continua Bella, et c'est là que vous entrez en jeu. Cette partie-là Emmett n'est pas au courant car il est partit avant, en hurlant. On souhaite trouver un lieu et , Esmée, on a besoin de toi pour trouver quelque chose dans notre budget, même s'il y a des travaux à faire. Pour les enfants et leurs suivis, on aura besoin d'un médecin et là, Carlisle, c'est de toi dont on aura besoin, on aura besoin d'un psy et Jasper a déjà donné son accord. Angela et Ben vont nous aider en tant qu'avocats à la fin de leur études et pendant aussi. Et on a besoin d'un animateur pour les enfants et on avait pensé à Emmett mais pour le moment c'est compliqué. Et enfin,on aura besoin d'un soutien et d'un contact avec la loi et c'est là que je vais avoir besoin du chef Swan. On pourrait avoir un coin avec de la méca auto et aussi une pièce pour les vêtements, la confection mais je vais trop loin. Voilà ! Emmett est convaincu que c'est un projet douteux, que j'envoie Edward dans le mur. Il a peur pour son frère et il n'a pas réussi à nous écouter jusqu'au bout comme vous. Maintenant, vous pouvez le comprendre, finit Bella nerveuse. Ses mains n'arrêtaient pas de trembler et Edward lui prit ses mains pour la rassurer avec un petit sourire.

-J'ai besoin d'une orangeade ! Et vous aussi ! Déclara Esmée en se levant. Ça fait presque une heure que vous parlez et que vous vous torturez les doigts en vous demandant si on va vous mettre à la porte, sourit Esmée.

-Je vais chercher la boisson, dit Jasper qui fila comme si il avait le diable aux fesses.

Tout le monde fut surpris et explosa de rire ce qui fit descendre la pression dans la pièce. Carlisle prit la parole :

-Il serait bon que tu descendes nous rejoindre que tu as tout entendu, Emmett !

-Emmett ? s'exclama Edward

-Oui je l'ai remarqué quand vous avez commencé à parler et je n'ai rien dit, je voulais qu'il entende tout! Allez descends!

-Papa... souffla son aîné

-Ne me fait pas regretter, fils!

-Je... OK... Tu as raison... Désolé...

-Oh mais pas à moi! trancha son père.

-C'est vrai !

Puis relevant la tête, il regarda Edward qui n'osait dire un mot mais qui secouait la tête, alors il regarda Bella

-Je te demande pardon, d'avoir douté de toi, de vous, d'avoir imaginé que tu voulais tromper mon frère, de t'avoir fait endosser le rôle de la méchante alors que tu es tout le contraire. Tu le protèges et en t'insultant c'est lui que j'ai blessé... Peux-tu me pardonner, Bella?

-Oui Emmett, ton cerveau va moins vite que ta bouche ! C'est à Edward que tu dois des excuses. Tu as trébuché !

-Je te tends la main grand frère mais arrête de tout foutre en l'air ! Dit Edward d'un air sévère

-Je te demande pardon Edward...

-Pas sûr que ça suffise cette fois, Big Bro ! Affirma son petit frère dépité

Penaud Emmett baissa la tête, inspira très fort, puis la releva. Sa posture venait de changer, de abattu, il devenait volontaire et conquérant !

-J'ai entendu votre projet, et honnêtement, il est fabuleux et j'en suis!Mais hier j'aurais pas réussi à l'entendre. Peut-être parce que c'était trop tôt, peut-être que j'aurai dû entendre vos réticences à en parler! Mais là... après tout ça, déclara Emmett en faisant un grand geste avec les bras, et vous écouter du haut des escaliers comme je l'avais promis à Papa, ben tout a fait sens! Et j'ai quelques idées... Mais..., en se tournant vers Jasper qui revenait..., mec... t'étais déjà quelqu'un qui me faisait flipper car tu sais me cadrer, tu réalises des choses plus vite, tu comprends mieux mais là ! Tu ne fais pas de faux pas, tu... bref ! Je suis content qu'on fasse parti de la même famille.

Puis se tournant vers ses parents, il ajouta

-Je sais que je vous ai déçu encore une fois et je vous demande pardon à tous les deux et Maman : merci de d'être occupé de moi. Papa, un jour je te ferai mentir et je te surprendrais dans le bon sens du terme !

-Je ne doute pas de toi, Emmett, ne doute pas de notre amour pour toi. Mais certains jours, j'aimerai que tu réfléchisses aussi vite que tu es capable de courir pour mettre un essai, conclut tristement Carlisle.

-Mon grand, m'occuper de toi n'est pas une charge mais si tu pouvais attendre un peu avant de recommencer, le taquina sa mère

-Promis, maman ! Bon je disais que j'avais des idées pour la couture et les chiffons... Maman pourrait aider. Les confections doivent être fonctionnelles, class pas artificielles! Et pour la méca, j'ai un pote, enfin c'est plus le pote de ... Bref c'est Jacob... Je suis sûr que l'idée le botterait!

Tous se regardèrent et en final Edward et Bella conclurent

-Ça marche! On lance le projet ! On a 18 mois de formation, mais avec les dossiers, les bâtiments à trouver, à restaurer, à retaper, les études des deux Big Bro... On a un an pour voir venir... et il faut que je parle à Charlie... mais pas maintenant. Je vais souffler un peu d'abord ! Dit Bella avec un tout petit sourire.

Puis regardant tout le monde, elle ajouta

-Et puis il reste un sujet sensible que tout le monde évite pour le moment : Rosalie et Alice. Elles vont revenir dans vos vies les garçons ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de les virer de vos vies à cause du projet !

-On ne les vire pas Bella, elles font bande à part ! On verra avec le temps, t'inquiète je gère, la rassura Jasper

Mais Bella remarqua le voile de tristesse dans le regard de son frère, voile qui disparut rapidement.

-T'inquiète pas pour moi non plus, ajouta Emmett

Après avoir échangé quelques mots, Esmée proposa un café un du gâteau afin de poursuivre la journée tranquillement, le repas suivit. Le projet fut mis à plat dans ces moindres détails. Même si Carlisle et Esmée aidaient à monter ce projet, les patrons restaient Bella et Edward, avec deux bras droits : Emmett en sport pour Edward, et Jasper en psy pour Bella. Après un coup de fil, Ben et Angela embarquèrent aussi sur le projet mais en droit, en conseiller d'abord.

Deux heures plus tard, Jacob franchit la porte, Bella et Edward échangèrent un regard.

-C'est moi ou il est plus petit en vrai ? Remarqua Bella

Edward pouffait.

-Elle l'a rêvé plus grand, mon frère devrait se méfier.

Bella sourit tristement.

-J'espère que tout va bien pour lui...

Edward lui fit un câlin et Jacob lui tendit la main :

-Salut je suis Jacob Black

-Bella...

-Ah c'est toi la pièce rapportée des Swan ! Ricana Jacob


	17. Chapitre 16 : Couardise ou bon sens

_Merci à pierard85 et Ousma, toujours fidèles et à leur présence sur fb... à titefred pour ses questions pertinentes et à aussidagility même si tu n'as pas de compte et que je peux pas te répondre directement c'est dommage._

_Alors quelques nouvelles, c'est de l'algodystrophie, et il n'y a pas de médicaments en France... donc ben je serre des dents, mais je garde le moral faute d'avoir le sommeil_

_Le 4 mains avec Sandrine50... avance... avance... nous faisons quelques tours dans le congélateur de temps en temps mais la publi arrive..._

_Alors après avoir eu pitié de Jasper, vous avez toutes eu envie d'en coller une à Jacob... franchement il a dit à peine 10 mots... en tout cas j'ai beaucoup ri avec vos reviews... et j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à les lire. Je vous remets la phrase qui vous plaît tant..._

_Merci à S. Meyer pour ces personnages, elle a tout le mérite et moi je joue avec ces personnages_

**Chapitre 16: Couardise ou Bon sens**

-A c'est toi la pièce rapportée des Swan...

-Bella... est la fille de Charlie, celle des gênes, elle est devenue notre petite sœur quand nous avons été adoptés, y'a 16 ans ! Gronda Jasper

-Désolé, c'est pas les infos que j'avais ! Répondit Jacob pas désolé du tout et il tendit la main à Edward

-Toi par contre, t'es l'autiste des Cullen, enfin celui qu'ils ont recueilli en attendant que tu te casses...

-Black... souffla Emmett, Edward est mon petit frère depuis 16 ans et toi mon pote depuis 2 ans alors si tu veux pas que je t'explose ta gueule de pas fini...

-Em ! claquèrent Edward et Bella ensemble

-Edward est mon petit frère et la musique lui a permis de surmonter la perte de ses parents. Et l'aide de Bella a été plus que précieuse sinon il ne serait plus là. Elle a réussi là où on a tous échoué ! Maintenant qu'ils sont mariés... je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux!

-Putain, mariés ! vous avez quoi ? 20 ans ? Demanda Jacob ahuri et choqué

-En fait 18 pour moi et Bella les aura dans deux mois, répondit tranquillement Edward

-Y'a un lutin au four ? supposa Jacob très class

-Pas qu'on sache et il n'y a pas besoin, sourit Bella

-Ben pourquoi alors ? poursuivit Jacob toujours ahuri

-Pour une évidence : l'ordre des choses ! conclut Edward

-Comprends pas..., puis se tournant vers les garçons, hey les mecs elles sont où vos nanas, dans les valises ?

-Non avec leurs valises, au soleil, répondit Emmett

-Et vous ? Dit-il surpris

-Ben nous pas! Désespéra Jasper

-Y'a un soucis avec les filles ou quoi ? Soupçonna Jacob

-Divergence de point de vue, expliqua Jasper

-OK...

-Écoute Black, je t'ai appelé parce que t'es le meilleur dans ton domaine, commença Emmett

-Mais t'es un con, termina Jasper glacial

-Hey ! Se défendit l'accusé

-Laisse-nous finir ! Donc soit tu bouffes du respect à tous les repas et tu apprends avant de juger ou tu vires ! Cingla Emmett. Parce qu'il me faut beaucoup de choses pour ne pas t'avoir collé mon poing au moins 3 fois dans la figure... Mais le projet pourrait te plaire et ...

-Attendez, c'est quoi ce projet?

-C'est celui de Ed et Bells... un genre de foyer pour enfants dont les parents n'assurent pas ou qui ont besoin d'aide...

-Et vous voulez faire comment ?

-Musique, cuisine, écriture, psy, couture, sport et mécanique !

-Avec Alice et Rose ?

-Avec Esmée et toi !

-Okayyyye ! Quand ?

-Dans 18 mois, le temps de boucler notre formation, avoir les autorisations, le lieu et le bâtiments prêts !

-Ok

L'échange entre Edward et Jacob avait ressemblé à celui de ping-pong

-Quoi ok ? S'agaça Emmett

-Je roule avec vous ! Affirma Jacob.

-Le sport c'est Em, le psy : Jazz, le doc : mon père, les avocats : Ben et Angela, la couture : ma mère et la loi: Charlie, résuma Edward

-Affaire de famille, j'aime ça ! Je cherche un lieu pour mon garage perso... Je peux peut-être demander à mes amis Quilleutes s'ils connaissent des lieux à céder...

-Ce serait sympa, pour la première fois Bella s'exprima

-Je fais pas ça pour...

Avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, Jasper l'avait collé au mur

-Tais-toi ! Pour ton bien-être... Tais-toi ! A part pour t'excuser envers ma sœur...

-Et mon frère !

-Laissez tomber... souffla Bella

-Wouahouh... les filles avaient... l'auréole est pas loin...

Un poing partit et la pommette de Black saigna, un second et il se plia en deux

-Stop ! Jacob, je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a fait mais va-t-en avant une autre catastrophe, demanda Bella

-Putain les mecs ! Râla Jacob

-Quoi ? T'as un problème ? Sourit Jasper

Edward se leva chercher une poche de glace et la tendit à Jacob alors qu'il donnait la trousse de premiers soins à Bella. Elle entreprit de le soigner sans un mot ou regard. Rapidement, elle lui posa deux strips et partit se laver les mains.

-Bella ? L'appela le blessé

Cette dernière leva la main pour le faire taire et sortit.

-Mais quel con, je fais... soupira leur « ami ». Edward, je suis désolé...

-Pas à moi!... à Bella... Tu as dépassé les bornes... On ne demande rien! Si ça ne te plait pas, tu peux dire non, mais nous insulter, je ne comprends pas ce besoin de nous humilier et nous rabaisser aussi souvent. Explique-moi ! Demanda Edward

-Je sais pas... une question d'habitude... stupide je suis OK. Je vous connais pas donc...

-Tu juges sans savoir... dit Em

-Venant de toi, c'est fort ! Tu faisais pareil ! Railla Jacob

-Mais il fait des efforts et a fait ses preuves, claqua Bella le regard assassin

-Merci, souffla Emmett

-Pas de quoi, entre membres d'une même famille on se sert les coudes, puis s'adressant à Jacob, c'est comme ça que je vois les choses avec Ed, cingla Bella de nouveau

-Ca me scotche ce que je vois...

-L'humilité : essaie, ça fait du bien... railla Jasper

-OK... quand ?

-Tout de suite ! T'as un vélo ? Demanda Bella

-Carlisle lui prête celui de Jasper. Tu mets les trois vélos dans la jeep de Em, ils nous emmènent chez nous, on revient en vélo en deux heures max, dirigea Bella

-3 heures, proposa Jasper en grimaçant

-Hey je suis pas une fillette !

Jasper pouffa : « la trousse est prête! »

Devant la tête de Black, tous pouffèrent de rire mais trente minutes plus tard, ils partirent de la maison des jeunes Cullen.

Bella et Edward, de nouveau, jouèrent, flirtèrent, se taquinèrent, se poussant dans les buissons alors que Black suivait péniblement en essayant de rester sur son vélo. Plusieurs fois, il se mangea des branches, des racines et ses rencontres fortuites avec la selle étaient... grimaçantes. Il galérait pour suivre le rythme et les amoureux ne faisaient rien pour l'attendre, mais ne poussaient pas à le perdre, une leçon pas une humiliation.

L'arrivée chez les parents Cullen lui valut un vol plané d'une autre classe que celle de Jasper, un fou-rire pour les autres. Après plusieurs strips et une épaule immobilisée pour dix jours, Jacob s'excusa, les félicita pour leur projet... puis se lança

-Écoutez, j'ai peut-être une idée du lieu mais c'est pas habitable tout de suite, pas avant les premiers travaux en tout cas...

-Pas de soucis, Jacob, on a notre maison et on avait l'intention avec Bella de la garder et de ne pas vivre sur place, le rassura Edward

-Je m'y verrais bien moi, dit Emmett, si je pense au même endroit que toi, Jake.

-Je crois, oui, c'est un vieux corps de ferme à côté d'une ancienne abbaye ou couvent. Il y a le terrain, le volume habitable, le jardin, de quoi ferme de la mécanique et de quoi y vivre : y'a une ou deux maisons à part...

-Y'a une place pour moi aussi alors, suggéra Jasper. Si ça marche on pourra surveiller le chantier entre nos cours, voire faire quelques travaux aussi, pendant que nos boss prépareront leurs diplômes. Par contre, je préfère vivre dans la maison principale, et j'y resterais, ce sera chez moi avant, pendant et après les travaux.

-OK, dit Em, pour moi ce sera une des maisons... celle avec le grand garage sera pour Jake et son garage moi je garde la petite, elle sera suffisante pour moi.

Tout le monde sourit et le projet fut conclu par un :

-Bienvenu Jacob

ainsi qu'un super repas d'Esmée, qui, avec Carlisle, leur avait laissé régler leurs soucis même si ça les avait démangé d'intervenir. Mais ce repas se déroula en famille et entre amis, enfin, puisque Charlie, Ben et Angela les rejoignirent.


	18. Chapitre 17

_Merci à pierard85 et Ousma, toujours fidèles et à leur présence sur fb... à titefred pour ses questions pertinentes et à aussidagility pour ton adresse mail._

_Alors quelques nouvelles, c'est de l'algodystrophie, et il n'y a pas de médicaments en perspective... donc ben je serre des dents, mais je garde le moral faute d'avoir le sommeil_

_Le 4 mains avec Sandrine50... avance... avance... nous faisons quelques tours dans le congélateur de temps en temps mais la publi arrive..._

_Alors après avoir eu pitié de Jasper, vous avez toutes eu envie d'en coller une à Jacob... franchement il a dit à peine 10 mots... en tout cas j'ai beaucoup ri avec vos reviews... et j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à les lire. Je vous remets la phrase qui vous plaît tant..._

_Merci à S. Meyer pour ces personnages, elle a tout le mérite et moi je joue avec ces personnages_

**Chapitre 17: Vérité et franchise**

Doucement, la vie suivit son cours : la maison des mariés fut achevée, le piano fut livré, les pièces aménagées de façon définitive. Il leur fallut un peu de temps pour se faire de nouveaux repères, mais l a taille de la salle de musique leur permettait de passer de sympathiques moments à deux ou avec Jasper.. Emmett n'avait pas voulu remettre les pieds dans leur maison. Il trouvait toujours de bonnes excuses, plus minables les unes que les autres d'après Jasper, mais rien n'y faisait!

Edward et Bella parlaient souvent de pendre la crémaillère, mais la famille incomplète les freinaient.

-Bella, il va falloir parler à ton père. On souhaite sa présence de les deux mais si tu ne lui parles pas...

-Je sais, mon chéri, mais je ne vais quand même pas aller le confronter sur son lieu de travail devant ces collègues ?

-Tu sais, vu le cirque qu'il nous a sorti le jour de notre mariage...

-Edward !

-Tu as raison... pfff, mais faut trouver une solution! Râla Edward frustré

-Je vais aller le voir, OK! T'es content ? Dit Bella furieuse

-Non pas quand tu es fâchée contre moi, bouda Edward

-Mais non, mais... Je suis lasse d'être l'adulte ! De mon père ! De ma mère!

-Tu dois ouvrir les yeux à ton père pour lui permettre de faire partie de notre vie! C'est ce que tu souhaites, non ?

-Mais comment faire... En plus nos sœurs sont à la fac!

-Bella, elles ne viendraient pas ! Nous ne le voulons pas!

-Mais on peut faire des efforts pour nos frères non ?

-Ils ne le souhaitent pas, tu le sais,gronda Edward.

-Oui mais ils sont malheureux ! Et ne dis pas que ton frère est heureux, il passe ces journées sur le chantier ou à s'entraîner. Et Jasper ! Il est éteint! Plus d'étincelles dans le regard, rien!

-Personne n'est heureux de cette situation ! Mais si on parle avec ton père, cela fera une personne de moins et Jasper retrouvera son père!

-Et toi ? Demanda Bella rageuse

-Je t'ai toi, et ça me suffit!

-Et moi aussi, je t'ai toi et ça me suffit, dit-elle en l'embrassant

-Même si je n'ai rien contre, tu fuis le sujet !

-S'il te plaît ? Murmura Bella

-OK... je vais faire...

-Viens faire les courses avec moi ! La supplia-t-elle

-...

-S'il te plaît, fit Bella avec des yeux de cocker

-Tu as gagné, je viens mais on y va en vélo !

-Cool !

Dix minutes plus tard, ils pédalèrent et arrivèrent peu de temps après à la supérette.

-OK, on se sépare ? Proposa Edward

-Ben non, on fait ensemble... ! Contra Bella

-Oh chouette ! Râla Edward

-Tu n'aimes pas faire les courses ?

-Être avec toi, c'est bien, mais le regard des autres... C'est pénible : le pauvre orphelin qui a failli mourir le jour de son mariage!

-Stop ! Je comprends ! Attends-moi dehors, je me dépêche.

Et sans un regard, Bella partir rapidement. Edward la savait contrariée et blessée : il n'avait pas fait front avec elle sur ce coup-là et soudain il se trouva plus que minable. Il finit d'attacher leurs vélos et fila la trouver le plus vite possible, il choisit rapidement un bouquet de roses puis passa rapidement les rayons pour la rejoindre. Et c'est une Bella perdue dans ses pensées devant les yaourts, qu'il trouva enfin.

-Bella !... l'appela Edward

-...

-Bella! Edward prit peur devant l'absence de son épouse

-Hum...? Bella semblait perdue, dans ces pensées, dans ce lieu

-Tu vas bien ? Edward était inquiet, il l'avait quittée moins de cinq minutes avant, peut-être dix, et ça n'expliquait pas son état.

-Oui, oui...

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je viens de rencontrer mon père... murmura Bella en fixant un lot de huit pots de fromage blanc.

-Oh merde..., euh... ça fait pas un peu beaucoup huit pots ? ... Mais j'ai juste fini d'attacher nos vélos, j'ai pris ce bouquet de roses à t'offrir pour m'excuser de m'être comporté comme un abruti. Je ne pensais pas être long... Je suis désolé!

-A moins d'avoir été avec moi, tu n'aurais rien pu faire...

-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là... mais que vous êtes-vous dit ?

-Tu sais il n'a pas dit grand chose, comme à son habitude... Je... OK.. Il m'a demandé comment j'allais, comment toi tu allais, pourquoi on ne donnait pas de nouvelles. Je lui ai rappelé son attitude au repas du mariage. Il m'a demandé si je lui en voulais toujours. Je lui ai répondu que tant qu'il serait aveugle à ce qui se passe sous son toit, ce serait compliqué. Que notre porte est ouverte quand il voudra parler. Voilà, je l'ai salué et je suis partie vers le rayon légumes car là il ne vient pas... puis je suis venue ici... conclut-elle.

-Ma chérie...

-Ça va passer, va ! On va rentrer, j'ai pris le nécessaire, on verra avec nos frères pour le reste.

-Il faudra être précis, alors... suggéra Edward.

-Mmmm

Edward prit le panier, le passa rapidement en caisse, puis ils rentrèrent. A peine arrivés, Bella rangea les courses, prépara une salade et se réfugia à sa table à dessin avec son MP3 sur les oreilles. Cette Bella, Edward l'avait peu vu.

En parlant avec Jasper au téléphone, il apprit que c'était cette facette que les Swan connaissaient : il était dépité. Il ne savait quoi faire. Souvent, dans cet état, elle venait vers lui, mais là... elle le fuyait. Quand il était mal, elle trouvait toujours quoi faire pour qu'il aille mieux, et lui...

RHAAAA ! Il n'était pas fichu de trouver !...

Bon peut-être...

Stop , il avait trouvé.

Son beau-frère devait parler avec le chef Swan, mais lui... il fila en cuisine. Il se lava les mains, sortie farine, sucre, levure, ... bref tout le nécessaire et se mit au travail. Une demi-heure plus tard, il faisait un cappuccino pour Bella et une thermos de café pour eux après, et monta prudemment retrouver la femme de sa vie.

Avant de frapper, il entendit des soupirs et des grognements de frustration et du papier froissé. En clair, les choses n'allaient pas mieux. Il était temps d'intervenir sinon ce serait pire! Il toqua, et devant l'absence de réponse de Bella, il retoqua et ouvrit la porte.

Le spectacle était irréel. Des feuilles partout, une épouse échevelée et un chignon défraichi, de la gouache sur la joue, du fusain sur le nez et de la craie sur un vieux jean et à un vieux T-shirt qu'elle aimait bien revêtir... : une vision en furie qu'il devait calmer. De rage, elle ôta ses oreillettes, se frotta le visage, aggrava sa coiffure. Avant qu'elle ne hurle, il posa le plateau et frappa l'encadrement de la porte. Elle se tourna brusquement, le regard fatigué, mais heureuse de le voir

-Hey ! Le salua-t-elle

-Je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin de remontant... proposa Edward avec un petit sourire

-Tu m'as fait des cookies et un cappu...?

-Ummm

-Je ne te mérite pas! Je broie du noir à cause de ma famille, je te fuis et tu es l'époux le plus attentionné...

-Tu m'as fait mon repas préféré l'autre jour...

-Oui, mais...

-Pareil ! Bella, tu le sais, je t'aime... lui déclara-t-il en la prenant dans ces bras. Bois et mange, s'il te plaît

-Ouais, mais après je range !

-Tu sais : ON range, puis un bain, puis une soirée tranquille !

-Ensemble ? Demanda Bella mutine

-Quoi ?

-Ranger et le bain ?

-Toujours...

-Okaiiiie...

-Allez Miss Tornade... au travail ! La taquina son époux

Bella sourit, il leur fallut deux heures pour tout ranger et nettoyer. Enfin ils mangèrent rapidement, se câlinèrent dans le bain mais rien de tendancieux. Bella n'avait pas la tête à ça : il n'avait pas assuré aujourd'hui et son père avait achevé le tout. Le dessin, consolateur d'habitude, n'avait rien arrangé. Bref Edward assumait, mais pas de gaîté de cœur. Du coup, il dormit peu et Bella eut une nuit des plus agitées. Il fallait que ça cesse!

Depuis vingt minutes, il préparait le café, prenant un temps infini à se perdre dans ses pensées, Bella descendit avec une petite mine et quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Déjà ! Soupira Bella

-Chef Swan ! Salua son gendre en ouvrant la porte et en le laissant entrer. Vous prendrez bien un café, on va prendre le nôtre !

-Euh... désolé, il est tôt mais je tournais en rond et j'ai pas beaucoup dormi

-T'es pas le seul et fallait tourner encore un peu, marmonna Bella.

-Tu dis, Bella ? Lui demanda Edward

-Un café, Amour...s'il te plaît, supplia sa chérie

-Okay, un jus d'orange aussi ?

-Oui, je crois que j'en ai besoin, souffla la jeune femme.

-Allez viens dans mes bras...

Bella se réfugia dans ses bras et le huma de plaisir

-Mon ange, tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi, affirma Edward

-Toi non plus... affirma son épouse

-C'est vrai mais on récupérera plus tard...

-Pas sûr qu'on puisse... Ça va prendre du temps... soupira Bella

-Je sais mais il est crevé aussi. C'est peut-être mieux, suggéra Edward

-Hum... pas sûr ça va rendre la conversation plus compliquée, plus difficile et plus douloureuse

-Allez, il attend à la porte...

-Il n'a qu'à la prendre

-T'es pas sérieuse ?

-Non mais j'ai pas envie. Embrasse moi pour me donner du courage!

-Et pour te prouver que je t'aime

Le baiser léger, s'intensifia pour devenir indécent, insouciant et faisant oublier la présence de Charlie

-Merci ! Murmura Bella

-Plaisir partagé, ma belle

-J'ai cru remarquer, fit-elle avec un sourire coquin

-Est-ce que ça te pose un problème, souffla Edward inquiet

-Ça ne m'a jamais posé de soucis, alors ça ne va pas commencer maintenant, si ?

-Euh, non... je ne crois pas...

-Edward, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît !

-La présence de ton père n'aide pas, mais c'est bon, tu as besoin de moi et je suis là, d'accord ? Quand ton père sera reparti, on en parle, mais là c'est toi!

-Je t'aime ! Affirma Bella

-Autant que moi ! Allez on y va.

Puis se séparant d'Edward, mais gardant sa main, elle prit la direction du salon

-Charlie, on va au salon, tu nous suis ?

-Vous avez fini, hein ?

-Désolé pour le spectacle, mais pas d'aimer votre fille, chef Swan, le défia Edward

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir, au saut du lit, OK! J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit, une de plus! J'aurai aimé apprécier ma matinée...

-Je peux revenir ? Proposa Charlie

-Ah non! Tu restes! Tu devais venir quand tu serais prêt! Donc tu as été rapide depuis hier ! Alors que t'es plutôt lent depuis 16 ans !

-Jasper est passé au poste...

-Forcément... et ? Ricana Bella

-Bella, je suis désolé !

-C'est tout ? Tu crois que ça suffit ! Cracha sa fille.

-Euh...

-NON, JE VEUX PLUS !

-Bella, calme-toi s'il te plaît, demanda Edward d'une voix apaisante

-Mais Edward...

Devant le silence et le regard d'Edward, elle se reprit et dit :

-Ok... Tu parles, je bois mon café!

-Tu veux savoir quoi ? Demanda Charlie alarmé par la soudaine froideur de sa fille

-Tout ! Ce que tu sais, ce que tu as compris, tout, OK ?

-OK...

-Je vais faire une thermos de café... proposa Edward, et je te ramène à manger ma Bella...

-Ok, merci.

-Charlie ?

-Non, merci ça passera pas !

-Ok

Après le départ de son chéri, Bella prit sa tasse de café et ajouta

-Je t'écoute!

-Par où commencer ? Je sais pas trop... ta naissance, l'arrivée de tes frère et sœur, ta rencontre avec Edward, mes absences, nos silences et la venue de Jasper ?

Devant le silence de sa fille, il sourit :

-Tu ne vas pas me faciliter les choses... Après tout c'est justifié. Jasper est venu hier me voler dans les plumes. Il en avait marre de ma politique de l'autruche face à la situation. Il m'a rappelé ce que tu étais, ce que tu es, notre attitude qui a changé avec l'arrivée de Rosalie et Jasper, ta rencontre avec Edward, le réconfort que vous vous êtes apportés... Voyant que ta mère était épanouie avec vous trois, je me suis investi dans mon travail et je n'ai rien vu. Je me suis satisfait de la façade fournie. Tu ne faisais pas de vague, tu étais discrète. Je ne me suis pas inquiété. C'était tellement plus simple. Vous n'aviez pas de difficulté en classe. J'ai bien remarqué que tu était moins présente tout le temps : parole, jeu, présence... Sur le coup, j'ai pas compris, puis tu passais beaucoup de temps avec Ed alors j'ai laissé tomber. Tu semblais bien quand je rentrais de mes rondes puis Emmett et Alice sont entrés en jeu. Ils étaient heureux à quatre. Alice passait du temps, ta mère l'adore, elle est branchée. Emmett adore le rugby comme moi. On s'est fait des soirées pizzas-bières. On vous a charrié pour votre cuisine, votre musique, les livres... mais vous étiez dans le vrai... Ils me parlaient de leurs blagues à votre sujet mais je ne pensais pas que ça allait loin... Ta mère jouait le jeu. Son absence à votre mariage, le fait qu'elle est couverte et soutenue les filles. Ce qu'elle a pu dire à ton sujet et celui d'Edward... Jasper m'en a révélé une partie hier, confié par Alice. Et puis il m'a dit aussi qu'il revenait finir ces études seul avec Emmett. Les filles restaient là-bas seules comme pour les vacances. J'ai pas tout compris ou je veux pas. Et le jour du mariage j'ai eu peur de te perdre, j'ai fait n'importe quoi envers toi, Edward et Carlisle. Quel abruti je fais! Jasper m'a dit que vous aviez de nouveaux projets d'études mais que je dois avoir l'esprit ouvert pour ça, mais je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable. Et pourtant je veux savoir. Je veux faire partie de votre vie. Il parait que votre projet est super, et qu'il se pourrait que je souhaite en faire partie! Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

-J'en sais rien. Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas crier au loup à la prochaine difficulté ? Je ne sais pas ! Je suis sûr que mon Papa, le Roi du Monde de mes 3 ans, serait prêt ! Mais toi Charlie ? Tu es prêt à croire tout le monde sauf moi ! Ta fille ! Celle dont tu veux absolument qu'elle t'appelle Papa de nouveau! Celle dont tu dis qu'elle a tellement d'importance ! Je suis fatiguée, alors si tu n'es pas capable... va-t-en ! Maintenant ! Lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues du père et de la fille, dans la cuisine Edward n'en menait pas large. La thermos était prête depuis un moment mais il attendait juste le bon moment pour revenir.

-Je reste ! Je bouge pas! Affirma Charlie d'une voix claire

-Ok alors il va me falloir plus de café et à manger !

-Le voilà, dit Edward en revenant de la cuisine les mains chargées d'un plateau. Désolé, c'était plus long que prévu !

-T'es parti en Colombie ? Demanda Belle espiègle

-Non, je cherchais le bon moment pour rentrer dans la pièce!

-C'est une excuse pourrie pour chéri !

-Ben c'est pas une excuse, mais je sais... Allez viens que je réalimente ta tasse! Charlie ?

-S'il te plaît, volontiers !

Puis on sonna à la porte, qui s'ouvrit

-Salut les amoureux ! Vu la pauvreté de vos courses hier, je me suis... dit... Ah merde ...! Papa !

-Jasper !

-Bella, Ed...

-Salut le Messie, tu tombes à pic, Bella projetais de manger la table !

-Sérieux Bell ? S'étonna Jasper avec de grands yeux

-Wouaihhhh... Nânnnn ! Ed a pas voulu !

Les trois éclatèrent de rire devant un Charlie médusé

-Bon Charlie, faut te remettre, attaqua Bella

-De quoi ?

-Du fait que ton gendre et de deux de tes enfants interagissent ? Provoqua Bella

-Bellinette...

-Laisse, elle est comme ça depuis que ton père est arrivé. Elle est au taquet et elle ne lui épargne rien !

-C'est justifié, Edward. Je ne l'ai pas soutenu et je ne l'ai pas épargnée ces derniers temps, constata Charlie

-Nân ! Sans rire! Je vais manger un croissant et un pain au chocolat... Mmmmm... Amour t'en veux ?

-Euh non... Merci bredouilla Edward

-Ok, désolée, il fallait vraiment que je mange, la prochaine fois, je mange avant de discuter! Au fait Jazz, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

-J'ai pensé que je pourrais temporiser les choses... je n'ai pas eu tort, vu ton état, sourit son frère.

-Mais t'arrives trop tard, le chambra sa soeur.

Puis se tournant vers son père

-J'ai entendu ce que tu m'as dit. Il y a des choses qui ont besoin de temps. Tu m'as dis avoir compris mais tu as recommencé. Comment et pourquoi je te ferai confiance cette fois-ci ?

-Honnêtement, il n'y a pas de raison, Bella. Il me faut faire mes preuves... c'est tout ce que je peux te proposer.

-Papa, tu es prêt à écouter leurs projets ? Sans juger ? Demanda Jasper plein d'espoir, il savait que si Charlie décevait sa fille encore une fois, un retour ne serait plus possible.

-Oui, je veux faire partie de cette vie!

-Ok... ( et Bella se lança ) Avec Edward, on ne va pas en journalisme et médecine, on reste là. On fait une formation en musicologie. On veut monter une structure pour des enfants dans le besoin... Dans cette structure, on n'est pas seuls, les patrons ce sera nous, Emmett et Jasper nos bras droits, Carlisle en doc, Esmée pour la déco et la couture, Em : le sport, Jasper : le psy, Ben et Angela sont les futurs avocats et Jacob va gérer la mécanique. Et y'a un dernier poste... pour la prévention et la pêche, cette dernière est à partager avec Carlisle. Et si tu es toujours partant, ce poste est pour toi.

-Pour moi ?

-Si vous êtes d'accord, Charlie, confirma son gendre

-Tu as constaté que le poste « vêtements » est prévu si Alice revient et pour celui de « mécanique » c'est pour Rosalie. Jacob est un de ses copains. Donc on n'exclut personne et je sais que tu n'as rien dit mais je préfère prévenir!

-Ok, je marche avec vous! Vous avez le lieu ?

-Oui grâce à Jacob ! Un peu à l'écart mais pas trop... répondit Jasper

-Cest une affaire de famille que vous créez, là, constata Charlie

-Oui, on a toutes les personnes importantes autour de nous ! Confirma Edward

Jasper prit la parole

-Tu veux peut-être les détails ? Les rôles de chacun et quand est-ce que tout démarre ?

-Ce serait bien, sourit Charlie, mais...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai mangé et je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure! D'habitude, je m'isole mais là ce n'était pas possible, s'excusa sa fille.

-Votre projet est superbe, j'en comprends l'essence et le pourquoi et je serai là! Déclara Charlie d'une voix ferme

-Même si Renée n'est pas là ? Osa Bella

-Bella, je dors au poste la plus part du temps. J'ai assisté au départ de Rose et Alice et entendu les commentaires qui en ont découlé. Crois-moi, je ne la veux pas dans ce projet. D'ailleurs Jasper, mon garçon, où vis-tu ?

-Euh... depuis que l'emménagement des mariés est fini, je vis dans l'ancienne salle de musique avec Em, en attendant qu'on s'installe dans le bâtiment du projet. Avec Em, on vivra sur place. Il y a une maison pour Emmett et l'autre c'est pour Jacob et son garage, moi je vais prendre la conciergerie. Pour les bureaux, on verra. Il y a pas mal de pièces, pour les soins psy et médicaux, pour la couture, la musique, la danse il y a de grandes pièces, un grande cuisine aussi, pour le sport, la pêche y'a de quoi faire, y'a aussi un grand dortoir, un réfectoire et une grande bibliothèque aussi. Bref ce doit être chaleureux et fonctionnel et Ed et Bells resteront vivre ici. Edward a quelques maquettes pour des pubs et Bella a en stock des histoires pour enfants à publier... pour avoir des fonds. Le bâtiment leur a été donné mais les travaux... on va en faire beaucoup nous-même mais pas tous. En plus Edward et Bella doivent réussir leur formation

-Et bien ma fille, tu as un sacré bras droit! Je vais venir aider pendant mes repos et j'ai quelques gamins en vue que vous pourriez aider... plus tard. Quoique pour nettoyer et remettre en état, se dit Charlie

-Oui, ça peut marcher ! Petits ou grands ! Dit Bella.

-Pour faire des goûters... les intégrer, ça marche comme il nous reste du temps la formation pour commencer donc on se lance !

Doucement, Charlie reprenait une place dans la vie de sa fille. Bella en était consciente, mais incapable de se laisser aller. Elle laissa donc les trois hommes pour filer à la salle de bain et enfin s'habiller. Elle dut prendre son temps car Edward la rejoignit, accolant son torse à son dos.

-Ton père et ton frère te saluent, ils sont partis chez mes parents. J'ai fermé la porte à clef et les téléphones sont éteints

-Rien que nous deux alors ... dit-elle soulagée

-Hummm... mmmm répondit Edward, le nez dans la coup de son épouse

-Quelque chose te plaît ?

-Tu n'as pas idée... soupira le jeune homme

-Quelque chose qui te manque ?

-Dont je ne peux pas et plus me passer! Et là, ça fait trop longtemps... que nous n'avons pas profiter l'un de l'autre...

-Qu'on n'a pas fait l'amour. Tu m'as manqué aussi, prendre du temps avec toi, ensemble dans tes bras, sans se prendre la tête...

-Ça te pèse ?

-Disons que même si on construit notre famille, parfois je me dis que l'état de facilité d'avant

j'essaie de ne pas le regretter.

-T'es sérieuse ? S'inquiéta Edward

-Non, je suis fatiguée Edward...

-Alors je vais te chérir ce soir... Je vais te faire oublier, te faire sentir belle, unique, aimée... rien que toi!

-Rien que nous, pas que moi! Je veux aussi te montrer que tu comptes pour moi...

Pendant leur dialogue, ils commencèrent à s'embrasser, leurs mains se redécouvraient, Bella se perdait dans les cheveux de son mari, sous son t-shirt, sur ces abdos puis effleura l'élastique du pantalon. Edward frissonna, son nez glissa le long de la mâchoire, ses mains, des hanches, remontaient le long des côtés, il souleva son t-shirt et lui ôta. Il la câlinait et caressait sa poitrine, faisant rouler la pointes sous ses doigts. Il l'embrassait dans le cou, remonta vers sa bouche. Le baiser était intense, fiévreux. Bella lui ôta son haut et lui tomba aussi la bas. Edward la souleva et la porta dans leur chambre. Pris dans leur baiser, ils eurent du mal à laisser tomber la dernière barrière. Enfin, ils se trouvèrent, il la souleva et elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes. Il appuya son front contre le sien

-On fera des fantaisies plus tard... là c'est juste toi et moi... OK?

-C'est parfait... le bureau, le mur pour une prochaine fois...

-Bella... le lit...

-Hum...

Bella s'assit à la suite d'Edward. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Leurs mains se perdaient l'un sur l'autre, leur plaisir et leur envie grandissaient. Edward se tourna et s'allongea sur Bella, sa bouche se délectait de sa poitrine, ses mains attisaient son désir, caressant ses lèvres, découvrant l'intimité de Bella, s'attardant sur son clitoris, le caressant entre son pouce et son index de haut en bas, créant une telle chaleur dans la bas ventre de Bella, puis déviant vers sa moiteur qu'il pénétra d'un doigt. Bella gémit longuement son prénom, frustrée, souhaitant plus. Elle soupira d'aise quand un second s'ajouta mais Edward ralentit ses mouvements

-Edward, j'ai besoin de plus, murmura Bella

-Déjà...

-Non.. enfin... s'il te plaît, gémit-elle

-D'accord, je vais doucement, la prévint-il en l'embrassant

Il retira ses mains, remonta le long de ses flancs, posa ses bras de part et d'autre de la tête de son épouse... En appui sur ses coudes, Edward se rapprocha. Bella prit soin de leur union et de leurs va-et-vients. Enfin il la pénétra en entier et ils gémirent leurs prénoms. Edward reprit leur étreinte, il allait lentement et profondément, mais incapable de tenir ce rythme langoureux, il accéléra, approfondissant ses mouvements pour leur plus grand plaisir. Bella entoura sa taille de ses jambes, souleva son bassin, ses mains caressaient ses abdominaux, ses côtes, ses pectoraux, l'embrassa fougueusement, les mains dans ses cheveux si doux, si fous. Soudain, ils se figèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, l'orgasme les submergea, violemment, puissamment, les laissant essoufflés, comblés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se couvrant de doux baisers. Puis blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils profitèrent du calme, sommeillant, avant d'aller se doucher et de profiter de la journée.


	19. Chapitre 18 : Famille au passé

_Merci à pierard85 et Ousma, toujours fidèles et à leur présence sur fb... à titefred et à aussidagility avec ton adresse mail c'est trop class !_

_Bon je rame pour la fin... ben oui j'y pense même si c'est dans longtemps enfin pas pour tout de suite lol_

_Bon une petite question... si Edward et Bella devait avoir un chien... ce serait quelle race ? J'ai bien des idées mais, allez je suis pas super convaincue...Merci !_

_Merci à S. Meyer pour ces personnages, elle a tout le mérite et moi je joue avec ces personnages_

**Chapitre 18: Famille au passé**

En fin de journée, le téléphone sonna, Bella en nuisette décrocha

-Cullen, bonsoir !

-Bella, c'est papa !

-Bonsoir Charlie !

-Ecoute, on n'a pas eu le temps de boucler notre discussion de matin...

-Enfin, d'un autre côté, je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies mis toutes tes chances de ton côté !

-C'est pour ça, je souhaitais savoir si je pouvais passer maintenant ?

-Ce soir ? Encore ?

-Je sais ! Tu dois en avoir marre.

-Tu rigoles ! C'est un euphémisme ! s'exclama Bella

-Bella, c'est important...

-Je suis fatiguée... expliqua sa fille

-Après je te laisse tranquille, promis !

-Tu veux passer quand ? Demanda Bella

-Après le repas, suggéra Charlie de peur de déranger

-Trop tard ! Viens manger d'ici trente minutes, on fera un repas rapide et on pourra parler ! Décida la jeune femme

-Edward sera là ?

-Charlie ? On est marié, on vit ensemble donc oui il sera là ! S'énerva la jeune femme.

-Non ! Je voulais m'assurer de sa présence. Je l'apprécie et je ne voulais pas l'exclure ou qu'il se sente exclu ! Confia son père

-Ok désolée d'avoir aussi vite jugé ou réagi ! S'excusa sa fille. Mais dis aussi que tu as peur de moi en face à face ! ricana-t-elle

-Non ! Et puis tu sais c'est mérité, j'ai souvent émis des jugements sans réfléchir...

-Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi.

-Je pense que c'est mérité ! Souffla Charlie

-Bon. Désolée je ne suis pas obligée de ramener le sujet sur le tapis non plus et de m'y appesantir, s'excusa Bella. Tu viens manger alors ?

-Oui, j'arrive. Merci Bell's

-De rien. A tout de suite.

Et Bella raccrocha et se tourna vers Edward

-Ton père veut encore parler ! Affirma son chéri en la prenant dans ses bras

-Tu as entendu ?

-Oui

Devant le soupir de son épouse, il poursuivit :

-Je dois partir ?

-han han... Il te veut présent, raconta Bella les yeux fermés

-Okayyyye

-Allons nous habiller, parce que là... dit-elle en l'embrassant

-Ca fait pas sérieux, en lui rendant son baiser

-Non je crois que notre baiser de ce matin lui a suffit, enfin...

-Ah c'est vrai qu'on a fait fort, pouffa Edward.

-Allons au dressing puis en cuisine : salade, légumes et pommes de terre.

-Ouh... diététique le repas, se moqua son chéri, pas sûr que papa Charlie...

-Mets ton jeans et un t-shirt au lieu de faire de l'humour sinon je te prépare du tapioca ! Et Charlie mangera ce qu'il y aura sur la table comme il m'a appris. L'éducation ça sert à ça ! Et il sera content : il mange avec nous ! Dit-elle en grinçant des dents

-Bella habille-toi, je vais en cuisine ! Pouffa Edward devant la ténacité de sa femme mais hanté par l'idée du tapioca.

Ils explosèrent de rire, Bella se hâta et ils filèrent en cuisine. Ils papotèrent de leurs projets, de ce qu'ils voulaient faire, tous deux devaient réussir donc pour les deux prochaines années, ce serait eux et personne d'autre, ils étaient jeunes et avaient le temps. Pour les enfants du projet, ils devaient être disponibles.

A l'heure prévue, Charlie toqua et ouvrit la porte, mais entra les yeux fermés

-Bonsoir, vous êtes visibles, je peux ouvrir les yeux ?

-C'est bon ! On s'est dit que notre séance de ce matin devait t'avoir suffit !

-Je confirme !

-Allez la vaisselle est là, tu nous aides à mettre le couvert et on passe à table ! Déclara Bella

-Quoi de bon à manger ? Ça me manque tes petits plats !

-Vous n'allez pas être déçu, Charlie...

-Edward ! Menaça Bella

-Ben c'est vrai, non ?

-Je vais devoir faire des achats, du tapioca ? Suggéra Bella à Edward avec un petit air mutin.

-Tu aimes ça Edward ? C'est... Bah ! Préfère pas me rappeler ! Grimaça Charlie

-C'est ma menace quand il me taquine de trop, expliqua Bella en souriant

-Ok..., chacun son amusement... Alors votre prochain projet ?

-La pendaison de la crémaillère, le week-end prochain avec tous les membres du projet, donc toi aussi, déclara sa fille

-Je devais bosser mais je vais me faire remplacer, affirma son père

-La chambre d'ami sera prête ! Déclara Bella

-Merci à vous deux !

-De rien, répondit Edward

-Allez, avant de tomber dans le mélo, servez-vous, bon appétit !

-Bella ?

-Oui, Charlie ?

-Le repas...

-T'aimes toujours pas les légumes et les salades ? C'est pour mon petit déj de ce matin, mais c'est fini, promis, et puis c'est équilibré, ça te changera !

-Ok, règle n°1 des Swan, commença Charlie

-« Manger ce qu'il y a sur la table ». Allez tout est bon ! Au fait de quoi voulais-tu parler ? Demanda sa fille nonchalante.

-Je souhaitais que tu me parles de ce que tu avais ressenti à l'adoption et à l'arrivée de Rose et Jazz.

-Ah oui... forcément... J'ai bien fait de faire de la salade : c'est facile à digérer ! Pourquoi ? Demanda Bella détachée

-Parce que je n'ai pas fait attention, réalisa Charlie

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Dit Bella surprise

-Parce qu'il est temps ! Si je veux faire partie de ta vie, de votre vie, je dois le savoir... dit posément son père, il avait arrêté de manger et la regardait

-Ok, donne-moi cinq minutes, le temps de réfléchir. Il faut que tu saches que c'est quelque chose dont je n'ai jamais parlé, même à Edward. Tout ce qu'il sait, il l'a deviné, ressenti, vu ou découvert. Je ne parle pas c'est comme ça et Edward c'est pareil. J'ai fait pareil ! Alors me demander de mettre des mots : ça va être dur ! Je pense te dire comment c'était avant, pendant et après, tu comprendras par toi-même, je pense... enfin j'espère !

-Ta demande est honnête, je vais essayer !

-Merci...

-Charlie, servez-vous ! Proposa Edward en lui tendant le saladier de mâche.

-Ton humour est douteux, mon garçon ! Mais pas ton éducation. Vous vous faites du bien ensemble et je suis heureux pour vous ! Concéda beau-papa.

-Charlie, tu es sûr ? Demanda la jeune femme en haussant les sourcils avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

Puis comprenant le double sens de son affirmation, il reprit en bafouillant.

-Enfin... Pas dans ce sens-là ! Enfin, si mais...

-C'est bon, je te charrie ! explosa de rire Bella alors qu'Edward secouait le tête avec un grand sourire, charmé par le culot et l'assurance de son épouse.

Il leur fallu quelques minutes pour se calmer et surtout du temps pour que Bella se plonge dans ses souvenirs et ils n'étaient pas des plus agréables.

-Bon, dans les souvenirs que j'ai gardé, modifié ou amplifié, avant tu étais présent, tu jouais avec moi, tu me lisais une histoire quand tu ne travaillais pas avant de dormir, tu m'aidais à faire de la trotinnette, tu me confectionnais une canne à pêche car tu m'avais promis de m'emmener à la pêche. Renée passait du temps à dessiner, peindre, partout, sur tout, à me coiffer aussi : nattes, couettes. Puis y'a eu l'arrivée de l'arrivée de Rosalie et Jasper. J'étais contente, j'allais avoir un grand frère pour m'aider à l'école. Mais rien ! Renée coiffait Rosalie, dessinait avec elle, moi j'étais devenue trop petite. Toi, tu as donné ma canne à pêche et ton temps à Jasper. Puis ils ont été à l'école et moi aussi pour ne pas faire de différence, sauf que je n'avais que deux ans. Ils n'étaient pas dans la même école que moi, j'étais la plus petite. Jasper n'a pas été ce grand frère protecteur. Dans la cour de l'école, à l'écart, pour la première fois, j'ai vu Edward. Il ne parlait pas, pas plus qu'en classe d'ailleurs. Je me suis rapprochée de lui, pour partager mon goûter, j'ai trébuché et je suis tombée. Il m'a aidé à me relever, on s'est présenté et voilà. A deux,on a tout affronté. Ton oubli de mon existence a été plus facile à vivre avec Edward. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai tenue seule...

-Et moi je ne serai plus là, Bella...

-Voilà... Tu veux une pomme, du fromage, une bière, un café ? Demanda Bella électrique

-Bella ?

-Pas maintenant ! Quand vers six ans, j'ai vu Carlisle et Esmée être avec Alice, Emmett et Edward, tu as perdu le droit de t'appeler "Papa"! Tu m'as oublié ! Comme as-tu pu ? Souffla la jeune femme les yeux baignés de larmes

Son père voulut se lever pour la prendre dans ces bras mais elle refusa. Edward la câlina et la consola pendant que Charlie débarrassait et faisait un café. Bella reprit la parole.

-Tu voulais savoir! C'est fait! Maintenant ça suffit. Etre désolé ne sert à rien. Essaie que, ce que je viens de te dire, serve à quelque chose!

-Je te promets d'essayer ! Dit Charlie la voix enrouée par l'émotion

-Je voudrais que tu y arrives, espéra Bella d'une toute petite voix

-Bon, pour la crémaillère...

-Tu peux gérer la boisson ? On gère la nourriture avec Jazz et Edward.

-D'accord!

-Viens pour 16 heures. Carlisle sera là, tu pourras installer le mobilier dehors.

-Mes parents nous prêtent leur mobilier, je ...

-serais ravi de les voir, j'ai des excuses à leur présenter aussi. Au fait Edward, merci d'avoir pris soin de mon rayon de soleil quand j'ai failli et de continuer à prendre soin d'elle.

-de rien Charlie, c'est normal.

-Bon... On fait quoi ? Rugby ? Proposa Charlie pour qui le moment d'émotion était trop fort.

-Euh... on peut appeler nos frères pour la musique et le sport, proposa Edward un peu inquiet.

Ils passèrent la soirée à jouer tous les cinq, faire découvrir des morceaux, faire des beufs, regarder du sport et parler. Vers deux heures, Em et Jazz mirent les voiles et Charlie s'apprêtait à faire pareil quand Bella parla :

-La chambre d'ami est prête, tu bosses tard demain, reste !

-Tu es sûr, demanda son père ému.

-Tout à fait, confirma son gendre.

-Merci à vous deux!

-Hey, Charlie ? La maison est bien insonnorisée, vous pouvez ronfler, ajouta Edward au pied de l'escalier.

-Super, je ne vous entendrais pas non plus, répliqua Charlie en disparaissant dans la chambre en ricanant

-Du café salé, ça t'ira au levé ? Menaça Bella.

-Mon gendre a raison ! C'est super bien isolé ! Bonne nuit les jeunes.

-Bonne nuit le vieux ! Grommela Bella.

Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, Bella dormit d'un sommeil tranquille qu'Edward, épuisé, apprécia.


	20. Chapitre 19 : Parrain Marraine Nvl Fam

_Merci à pierard85 et Ousma, toujours fidèles et à leur présence sur fb... à titefred et à aussidagility. J'oublie une petite nouvelle._

_Désolée pour le retard, la grippe à frapper, une semaine de décartonnage et de rangement et là, ouf de retour... pour un nouveau chapitre et des nouveaux personnages..._

_Merci à S. Meyer pour ces personnages, elle a tout le mérite et moi je joue avec ces personnages_

**Chapitre 18: Parrain – Marraine : nouvelle famille**

Les jours qui suivirent, Charlie aida pour que les garçons aient leurs nouveaux logements Personne ne fit allusion l'attitude du chef Swan, les paroles nécessaires furent dites mais rien de plus. Rapidement, les deux chambres furent terminées, du classique, du bois pour Jasper, du moderne pour Emmett. Ce dernier s'acharnait à remettre l'extérieur en l'état. Le reste avançait doucement, il y avait beaucoup à faire, surtout des normes à respecter : c'était pour des enfants, donc les ateliers, dortoirs, les différentes pièces et la cuisine n'était pas comme dans une maison de particulière. L'isolation aussi, avait un coup, en temps. L'idéal serait de faire faire les travaux par des ados afin de leur faire prendre conscience de l'importance de cette maison pour eux. En les y faisant travailler, ils feraient peut-être de ce lieu leur foyer.

Carlisle avait, de part son travail et grâce à Charlie, rencontré deux jeunes à la dérive, pas trop... Il leur avait proposé de travailler sur le chantier quand Emmett y était, ainsi que Edward, Bella et Jasper. Ils ramenaient les guitares et Esmée avait trouvé un vieux piano droit. Ainsi pendant les pauses, doucement les deux jeunes ados approchaient Edward et Bella. Ils les écoutaient parler avec les ouvriers. Au bout de quelques jours, ils osèrent approcher Edward et Bella.

-Hey... dit l'un d'eux

-Oui... répondit Bella. Bonjour à vous deux !

-Euh oui salut, répondit l'autre.

-Je te dirais bien qu'on t'a vu nous regarder jouer, que vous manquez de... mais vous partiriez en courant, alors... C'est comment de bosser avec Em ? Demanda Edward avec sérieux

-Vous le connaissez ?

-Oui c'est mon beau-frère .

-Et mon frère...

-Quoi ? Toi l'Artiste, t'es le frangin de Musclor ?

-Et oui ! confirma Edward avec un sourire en entendant le surnom donné à Emmett

-Hey ! C'est cool, ça a dû être cool à l'école. Il pouvait te protéger !

-Euh, non ça c'est Bella qui s'en chargeait, répondit Musclor qui les avait rejoint.

-Un moustique comme elle ? S'étonna le jeune

-Et oui, un moustique pareil ! Elle a plus de cran, de courage que des balèzes comme moi ! Je file manger chez Jazz ! A plus !

-Ok Big Bro...

Puis un des jeunes se tourna vers Bella

-Psycho, c'est ton frère ?

-Oui c'est mon grand frère, et Psycho, hein ? Ricana Bella

-Ouais parce que Blondie ça le fais pas...

-C'est vrai, pas sûr qu'il apprécie.. sourit Edward

-Alors vous faites quoi ici ? Musclor et Psycho nous ont expliqué leurs rôles mais vous ? A part la musique ?

-Et bien tu ajoutes la danse, le dessin, la cuisine,la compo, le violon... commença Bella

-Ouah... profs de tout ça !

-Non, on fera quelques ateliers, un ami s'occupera de la méca, poursuivit la jeune femme

-Ma mère s'occupera de la couture, mon père du côté médical, ajouta Edward

-Et mon père du lien à la loi...

-OK... Donc Esmée sera Mam Esmée et ton père... Doc... commenta un des jeunes

-Et ton père... Putain t'es la fille du Shériff, réalisa le second, ben ce sera Chef.. Oh merde on vous a pas manqué de respect, hein … ? s'inquiéta le second.

-Pas d'inquiétude, tout va bien, leur confirma Edward, alors vos prénoms ?

-Moi c'est Anthony, répondit le plus âgé

-Et moi Gabriel...

-Bienvenus à vous deux alors, leur sourit Bella

-Et vous êtes qui l'un pour l'autre, et dans ce projet ? Demanda Anthony

-On est marié, déclara le jeune homme en regardant son épouse d'un regard plein d'amour

-Si jeune , Pourquoi ? Y'a … ?

-Nope pas de bébé, c'était juste normal et …

-On est responsable du projet, conclut la jeune femme

-Les patrons ! Wouah ! S'extasia Gabriel

-Pourquoi ? Au lieu de vous amuser ? S'interrogea Anthony

-Parce qu'on a eu de la chance, on s'est trouvé tous les deux.

-Et que les parents d'Edward ont été fabuleux. On a eu de la chance, c'est vrai...

-Et on veut partager cette chance avec d'autres, ajouta Edward

-Un foyer,des amis peut être même une famille.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas être mes parents, objecta Gabriel

-Non, une sorte de parrain, de marraine, de soutien ? Proposa Bella

-Je sais pas ! Moi ça va trop vite, s'inquiéta Gabriel.

-Moi ça me va. J'ai pas de famille, mais maintenant, j'ai un parrain et une marraine. Dit l'Artiste, tu veux bien m'apprendre la guitare ! osa Anthony en regardant Edward dans les yeux.

-Avec plaisir, Anthony...

-Appelle-moi Tony, je préfère.

Devant le mutisme du plus jeune, la jeune femme s'inquiéta

-Gabriel, souffla Bella.

-Laisse tomber, Moustique, je comprends, je suis de trop, vous ne pouvez pas vous occuper de nous deux... avoua-t-il tristement

-Mais si ! Le contra Bella

-C'est vrai ? Dit-il plein d'espoir

-Tu me fais confiance ?

Devant son hésitation, Bella poursuivit

-Pourquoi est ce que je te dirais des âneries ?

-Pour que ton projet fonctionne, affirma Gabriel plein d'aplomb

-Alors c'est un mauvais projet, et il ne doit pas être ! C'est une question de confiance, répliqua Bella

L'enfant réfléchit puis acquiesça en souriant

-Ok je te fais confiance !

Bella se tourna vers les deux garçons

-Vous avez quel âge ?

-14, répondit Tony

-Moi 12 presque 13...

-Tu es grand mais si jeune : tu ne devrais pas gérer des soucis d'adulte !

-Fait court, Moustique, le prévint Gabriel.

-Avec Edward, on serait ravi d'être tes parrain et marraine, si tu le choisissais.

-C'est vrai l'Artiste ? Demanda Gabriel plein d'espoir

-Oui, je confirme ce qu'à dit Bella !

-Class ! Hey Tony on a les mêmes parrain et marraine !

-Cool, Gab mais moi, c'est le sport et toi la musique !

-Je sais mais moi c'est la cuisine et la musique enfin le piano et puis j'aime bien parler et faire du vélo...

-Alors pour parler Jasper est là, n'hésite surtout pas : il adore ça alors ne te gène pas, le vélo , ça on adore avec Bella ! lui assura Edward.

-Pour le sport, Tony, Em fait du rugby alors peut-être que je peux lui en toucher un mot, proposa Edward.

-Tu le ferais, pour moi ? Demanda le gamin ahuri

-Ben, t'es mon filleul, et comme c'est mon frère, oui je vais le faire, sourit Edward.

-Oh, put****

-Ah, langage tous les deux, vocabulaire à bannir, rouspéta Bella

-Moustique ! T 'es pas drôle ! râla Anthony

-Ce n'était pas le but, confirma la jeune femme.

-Dis tu m'apprendras à cuisiner, marraine... ?

-Bien sûr Gabriel, tout de suite, ça va être compliqué sans cuisine, mais je le ferai ! Et la musique, qu'est ce qui t'intéresse, à part le piano ?

-Euh... Ben... en fait... j'aime bien le piano et inventer des morceaux... , rougit le gamin

-Même qu'il me saoûle au foyer à chantonner toujours le même truc ! S'exaspéra son ami

-Edward joue du piano et compose... suggéra Bella avec un petit sourire

-Et Bella joue du violon et aime enseigner la musique... alors je te propose d'apprendre la musique avec elle, et ensemble on essaie le piano et avec toi Tony pour la guitare, Jasper et moi, nous en jouons tous les deux. Je dirais que tu choisis celui que tu veux. Je serais ravi de le faire mais je peux comprendre que tu veuilles le faire avec Jazz ? Proposa ravi Edward devant la négation de l'ado qui le désignait de l'index

-Cool, Wouaihhhh, hurla Gab. Comme on vous voit tous les jours, ça ira vite !

-Gab, commença Bella, dans une semaine on commence notre formation nécessaire pour pouvoir créer et gérer ce lieu. Alors on se verra une fois par semaine pour les cours et le reste du temps, tu t'entraînes, enfin VOUS vous entraînez, pendant les poses. C'est un hobby, vous travaillez au centre, c'est votre contrat ! On vous fait confiance ! Donc dix-huit mois pour faire de ce lieu...

-Notre maison... Mais vous, vous vivez où ? Demanda la plus jeune

-Nous avons notre maison depuis notre mariage, répondit le parrain

-Pas ici, alors ?

-Non Gab, pas ici, sourit doucement Bella

-Parce qu'au début on avait d'autres projets, souligna son époux

-Hey Gab, s'ils sont toujours là, ils soufflent jamais... constata Tony

-T'as raison. Vous deux vous soufflez et vous bosser pour venir ici, ok. Dit-il avec des airs d'adultes qui les firent sourire

-Au fait l'Artiste...

-Oui Gab ?

-Musclor et Psycho sont souvent tristes : ils ont pas de copines ?

-Si, répondit Edward, Em est avec Rosalie, la sœur de Jasper et Alice la sœur d'Em est avec Jazz, mais elles ne sont pas là. Alors ils ne sont pas trop heureux...

-Enfin, l'autre jour, je les ai entendu dire que si elles restaient aussi méchantes avec vous, elles reviendraient pas...

-Et bien, commença Bella un peu embêtée

-Moustique, c'est vrai qu'elles sont pas cool avec vous ?

-Oui, mais il y a sûrement une raison valable, tu sais... tenta Bella

-Elles doivent être jalouses ! Affirma Gabriel

-En tout cas, c'est bien ce que vous faites, les réconforta Anthony

-Merci... dirent-ils en cœur.

-Au fait, reprit Edward, vous voulez faire quoi plus tard ?

-Cuistot, répondit Gabriel

-Jardinier ou musicien, je ne sais pas, murmura Tony

-Ou médecin... c'est pas pareil mais...

-C'est pas grave vous allez travaillez ici et puis après vous verrez bien...

-Tiens, voilà les frangins, coupa Bella, prêts pour la musique ?

-Nan,vous avez trop parlé aujourd'hui, faut qu'on aille bosser ! Railla Em

-J'ai un truc à te montrer, je viens avec toi, proposa Ed en faisant un clin d'œil à Tony. Par contre, dit-il à Tony et Gabriel, rendez-vous ici le week-end prochain pour la musique !

Pendant ce temps, Bella parla à son frère, puis fila en cuisine, pour travailler sur les plans. C'était devenu sa priorité. Quelques idées germaient dans sa tête, il lui faudrait en parler avec Edward mais pas maintenant, c'était trop tôt et inapproprié. Il fallait laisser ces enfants grandir et s'épanouir et surtout remettre un pied dans une structure scolaire, mais ils semblaient avoir de la volonté.

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, les logements de Emmett et de Jasper furent finis et au final, c'est le Chef Swan qui intégra l'ancienne salle de musique qui fut reconvertie en chambre d'amis-studio.

Bella et Edward travaillèrent comme des fous et devant leur investissement, Charlie débloqua l'argent dédié aux études de journalisme de Bella afin que les jeunes mariés puissent avoir une nouvelle voiture, l'assurance tardant à régler le remboursement.

Le point noir restait le silence de Rosalie et Alice et l'ignorance de Renée. Bella y était habituée et rien ne permettait de voir que ces choses avaient un impact sur elle, elle était juste plus prévenante avec Jasper mais tout en finesse. Quoique venant de Bella, il pouvait difficilement refuser quelque chose. Edward se protégeait et ce qu'il le peinait c'était la souffrance de son frère et son silence à ce sujet. Tous deux avançaient ensemble mais parfois il lui semblait que la fracture de son épouse était tellement profonde qu'elle lui faisait peur.

Au niveau de la résidence, Jacob finissant ces études, donc l'atelier stagnait. Le bureau de Jazz était prêt : il bouclait son diplôme. Les différents ateliers étaient aussi terminés, restaient à achever la salle de musique, les chambres et le réfectoire de même que la bibliothèque mais tout serait prêt à temps.


	21. Chapitre 20 : la Volerie des Anges

_Merci à pierard85 et Ousma, toujours fidèles et à leur présence sur fb... à titefred et à aussidagility, alieta, MissQuilleute29 (immortelle) pour leur reviews et aux autres pour leur mise en alerte : Ptitoon, thedreamymoon, julytwilight, leti60, frimousse30, 23091997,liliieflo1207, bellissima miam, lovelyrainbow, choukinette67, lemonjess69, amalmalie, pages of memories,, nouvella, fifer, pyreneprincesse, christou57,Sandrine50, xoembrexo,Emmina, Mathildecullen19,_

_Alors j'ai beaucoup de nouvelles à donner : une surprise vous attend sur fb , faudra remercier Mary (familykoala sur ff)_

_J'ai une réponse à donner à _kate64: _Alors tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir des nouvelles de Alice et Rose... Elles vont revenir au chapitre 22, pas avant, il faut savoir, que tous sont dans les études, donc autant Rose revient et tu vas le savoir rapidement mais pas Alice, Pour les garçons, ces filles ce sont les femmes de leur vie, donc pour eux, elles font leur études et leurs sentiments sont entre parenthèses, pas bannis ni détruits, mais la discussion n'a pas lieu, pas encore... Il faut qu'elles reviennent. Et du coup être patiente. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir été claire mdrrr. En tout cas pour moi, pas de soucis, tu peux discuter autant que tu veux, je suis juste frustrée car tu n'as pas de compte et du coup je n'ai pas pu te répondre directement et tout de suite._

_Ce chapitre je le dédis à mon père, parti il y a 4 ans... il aurait aimé la chute de l'histoire._

_Je sais qu'elles vous manquent Rose et Alice... alors quelques nouvelles_

_Merci à S. Meyer pour ces personnages, elle a tout le mérite et moi je joue avec ces personnages_

**Chapitre 20 : La volerie des Anges**

Pendant les dix-huit mois qui suivirent, Rosalie finit ses études et revint dans la ville. Elle ouvrit son propre garage. Au début, elle dormait chez Renée, puis l'absence d'Alice,le silence de Jasper et l'ignorance de son père eurent raison d'elle. Elle retapa l'appartement au dessus de son garage. Elle travaillait très bien et très vite, du coup son carnet de commande fut rapidement blindé. Jacob lui donna quelques coups de main au début mais lassé des propos de son « amie », il espaça ces visites pour finalement les stopper :

-Écoute Rose, je peux plus venir...

-Ouais je sais : les études... dit Rose la tête sous le moteur d'une voiture

-Non.. c'est parce que je n'en ai plus envie. Celle que tu es devenue et paraît me dégoûte ! Tu vomis sur les gens dont certains que je connais, sans même les connaître.

-Alors tu vas bosser pour eux, toi aussi... Et ne me dis pas que je ne les connais pas ça fait seize putains d'années que je vis avec ! Hurla Rose

-Ah oui ? Alors dis moi ce que tu as fait avec eux , pour apprendre à les connaître ?

-Putain, c'est pas vrai !

-Moi je vais aider des jeunes à s'en sortir, à trouver une nouvelle famille comme toi, tu as eu la chance d'en recevoir une nouvelle ! Dit Jake dégoûté.

-Une famille, ricana Rose. Mais regarde ce qu'elle est ma famille !

-Mais à qui la faute Rosalie Swan ! Regarde toi dans une glace ! J'ai pas changé d'adresse ! Tu sais où me trouver en cas de besoin !

Puis récupérant sa veste, il partit sans même claquer la porte, ne faisant qu'augmenter la rage de Rosalie. Il quitta ainsi la vie de son ex-amie.

Depuis son retour, cette dernière avait essayé de prendre contact avec lui, mais Emmett essayait de ne jamais être seule, ce qui faisait qu'elle ne restait pas. Dans le cas contraire, elle essayait à coup de gâteau et de café mais la réponse restait toujours la même.

-Merci mais j'ai déjà ce dont j'ai besoin, disait systématique Emmett

-Tu t'a trouvé une pouffe ! Ragea Rose

-On a un super cuistot, Gab est un génie qui nous régale depuis qu'on a une cuisine mais il hésite encore entre ses deux rêves.

-Alors t'es toujours libre ? Lui demanda Rose pleine d'espoir

-Non, je suis pris pour vous, je ne veux pas vous voir Rosalie Swan...

-Mais chéri...

-Plus depuis que vous avez souhaité la mort de membres de ma famille !

-Attends, tu...

-Stop ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Au revoir !

-Em...

Et à chaque fois, Emmett partait s'enfermer chez lui et Tony venait le sortir de là sans défaut. Il arrivait avec une balle de rugby et le tirait après ils passaient deux heures à courir et à s'entraîner. Et cela se terminait avec Jasper qui avait commencé à faire des consultations. Gab le rejoignait pour parler : de ce parrain,de cette marraine, de la raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas encore de bébés alors qu'ils s'aimaient. Alors il lui expliquait l'importance du projet, des études, la jeunesse du couple, leur besoin d'aider car ils avaient eu de la chance mais jamais Jasper ne parlait de Rosalie ou d'Alice : d'une parce que ce n'était pas son histoire mais en plus Rose et Alice n'étaient pas là. Elles n'avaient pas été les seules, eux aussi avaient merdé. D'autre part seuls Edward et Bella avaient trinqué pendant 16 ans. Maintenant tous souffraient un peu mais ils étaient soudés mais personne ne penserait à se plaindre. Ah ça non !

Edward et Bella attaquaient la dernière longueur de leur formation, le domaine était prêt, Gab suivait une formation de cuisinier le soir mais en journée, avec le soutien de Jasper il travaillait pour parvenir à faire médecine, son rêve le plus cher. Tony était déjà jardinier mais passait son temps sur le piano à travailler avec plaisir et acharnement... Tous deux y croyaient.

Pour le projet tout était prêt ! Charlie et Carlisle emmenaient souvent les deux garçons à la pêche. Le shériff et le médecin étaient maintenant devenus Chef C et Doc C. Gabriel leur avait dit qu'ils pourraient être ces papy : Daddy C et Papy C, mais il était parti chercher le goûter avant qu'ils n'aient pu réagir. Charlie et Carlisle avaient échangé un regard mais respectèrent son silence. Malgré tout, un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres des deux jeunes papy.

A la fin des congés, Alice n'avait pas remis les pieds chez ces parents, Renée l'avait hébergée une petite semaine, avant qu'elle ne parte à l'université. Charlie avait réussi à lui parler le temps d'un sandwich. Il essaya de la convaincre de ne pas couper les ponts avec ses parents, de reparler avec Jasper, qu'il fallait qu'elle le comprendre. Charlie lui expliqua aussi qu'Emmett avait besoin d'elle. Alice n'apprécia pas beaucoup le discours du père de son amie. Elle maintint le fait qu'en tant que père il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait, les liens qu'il y avait entre les six enfants. Elle confirma son désir de partir sur le champs et elle soutint que Jasper passerait à autre chose comme elle l'avait fait pour s'amuser cet été. Jasper avait fait des choix de vie, de famille, comme Em, alors avec Rose, elle avait profité de la vie et elle continuerait. Elle partait donc vivre ses rêves, et verrait si dans deux ans, elle envisagerait de revenir ou pas. Sa vie l'attendait l'à-bas avec ces rêves. Jasper avait décidé de ne plus en faire partie : dommage et surtout tant pis ! Ainsi se termina leur discussion.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent les deux filles sortirent beaucoup, eurent un certain nombre de relations, sans lendemain. Certains les prendraient pour des garces ou des filles de petite vertu mais non ! Puis les études prirent le dessus, Alice plongea dans la confection, Rosalie travaillait à la fin de son cursus et préparait l'achat de son garage propre, en travaillant comme une dingue et ne sortant plus. Emmett l'avait déçu et les autres hommes n'en valaient pas la peine. Son amie, passant son temps le mètre ruban autour du cou... et puis elle avait du mal à gérer cet appartement sans Em et Jasper... Quand elles y étaient arrivées, il ne restait plus rien d'eux sauf les clés et le nouveau bail : plus aucun vêtement, livres, CD, DVD, chaussures, rien même pas des photos,en plus leur première photo, la sienne, elle l'avait détruite après son explication avec Emmett. Elle ne voulait pas vivre ça ! Alice était partie tout le temps et pour elle tout était super ! Bref pour Rosalie, il était temps de rentrer !

De son côté Alice allait commencer un stage dans un maison de couture, stage utile car elle voulait créer sa propre société. !

Bella et Edward avaient fêté leur première année de mariage, en famille : Gabriel et Anthony complétaient la table et deux bougies brûlaient au pied de 2 roses. Plus tard, ils regarderaient le légende la photo de famille en souriant :

_Ma Mée, Daddy C, Musclor,Tony, L'Artiste, Moustique, Gab, Psycho et Pappy C._

Ils attaquèrent les 6 derniers mois avec les premiers enfants : une petite fille de 4 ans qui craqua pour le violon et le dessin, petite Caro, un petit gars de 2 ans à la mousse au chocolat d'Edward, une brunette de 6ans qui ne tenait pas en place sauf quand Jazz rentrait dans la même pièce qu'elle, Emmett avait « hérité » d'un garçon manqué, agressive, sportive et agressée plus jeune, de 16 ans. Elle ne parlait qu'aux voitures, elle adorait Esmée et ses salopettes, ainsi que le calme de Bella : c'était Carlie, le premier vrai gros cas de Jasper, Carlisle et Charlie. Les six mois furent nécessaires pour gagner sa confiance ou plutôt qu'elle arrête de construire des barrières autour d'elle. Elle avait été la première à vivre sur place, Tony avait sa chambre sa chambre chez Em, pour lui éviter le foyer et de par son âge Gab logeait chez les Cullen dans la chambre d'Edward. En effet de par son passé, il était inconcevable de faire dormir les garçons ou des hommes dans le même bâtiment qu'elle en dehors de Jasper. Elle était un génie de la mécanique et Jacob l'admirait beaucoup, à part peut-être ses goûts musicaux...

A force de se retrouver ensemble, un climat de confiance s'installa avec les enfants, ils acceptèrent de lâcher leur référant, participaient aux ateliers mais retournaient vers leur personne de confiance après et c'est dans la bonne humeur que la Volerie de Anges fut inaugurée. Les responsables de l'hôpital, de la police firent connaissance officiellement avec les lieux, les enfants avec leur famille réalisèrent le travail réalisé et restant à faire... Le bouche à oreille fonctionnait, mais le plus important : ils arrivaient à donner une réponse à chaque besoin.

Lorsque le nom fut dévoilé, il y eut beaucoup de questions et Bella et Edward se firent un plaisir de s'expliquer :

-Alors, comme vous pouvez le lire, nous avons décidé d'appeler ce lieu _« la Volerie des Anges » _parce qu'ici vous trouverez le soutien , le soin, la nourriture, l'écoute, le silence, vous pouvez en partir, mais y revenir, quand vous en avez besoin, vous pouvez les autres et pour les anges, ce serait un peu long et personnel à expliquer mais Gabriel et Anthony ont été les premiers... que ceux qui suivent, complètent cette famille d'anges que vous avez créé, expliqua Bella.

-Trinquons donc à « la volerie des Anges », à la fin des études de certains et aux diplômes qui viennent avec ! Lança Emmett

Après le toast et quelques discussions, Edward et Bella se retrouvèrent :

-J'ai hâte d'être dans notre maison, soupira Bella

-Moi aussi, je n'en peux plus, quinze jours qu'on ne fait que se croiser, Râla Edward frustré.

Ils échangèrent un tendre baiser, mais leurs regards étaient chargés de désir. Heureusement Emmett désamorça la situation.

-Au lieu de réviser la façon dont vous ferez de nous des oncles...

-Em, râla Edward

-Y'a des personnes qui veulent vous voir, affirma Jasper

-Ok, on y va... souffla Edward dépité.

Dans ces six derniers mois, la volière des Anges avait sa réputation, quelques parents les avaient contacté directement, une fois, un enfant avait prit l'initiative de les contacter car il avait vu Bella à l'hôpital, puis au cabinet de Jasper. Mais le plus souvent c'était l'équipe médicale ou le psychologue qui les contactaient. L'essentiel dans la démarche était l'importance de la relation de confiance qu'ils étaient capables de créer. Parfois le regard croisé d'un enfant présent suffisait et Edward et Bella le savaient mieux que quiconque !

A la fin de la soirée, ils se retrouvèrent tous autour de bières et de coca, Gab, Tony et Carlie étaient de la partie, les cravates furent relâchées. Et bien sûr Emmett ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque :

-Alors les amoureux, maintenant que les études sont finies, le projet lancé, que les personnes se sont rendues compte se sont rendues compte que les enfants étaient aidé quand est-ce qu'on je vais être tonton ?

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la pièce, silence que Bella décida de couper

-Em... nous n'avons pas 20 ans, le projet nous prends beaucoup de notre temps. Et puis, il y a des enfants qui ont besoin de nous !

-Bella, tu sais que se servir de nous comme excuse, c'est nul ! La chambra Carlie.

-Carlie, soupira Edward, il n'y a pas que ça...

-Alors explique nous Moustique, demanda Gabriel

-Il n'est pas possible ou recommandé, et ce n'est pas notre souhait, d'avoir des enfants alors qu'il y a des sujets tabous, des colères enfouies, des non-dits,de la douleur et des choses à régler, commença la jeune femme.

-Et puis ce n'est pas le moment, nous n'avons pas trop vécu depuis dix-huit mois : resto, ciné, sortie en famille... conclut Edward.

-C'est quoi le soucis dans votre famille, gronda Carlie.

-Il manque Alice, la sœur d'Em et d'Edward, qui est la petite amie de Jasper.

- « était » Bella. Ce n'est plus, ma sœur m'a fait l'honneur de me raconter leur chasse... raconta Jasper amer.

-Et puis, il y a Rosalie, le sœur de Jasper et de Bell's, et la petite amie d'Em... reprit Edward.

-Ça ne l'est plus depuis dix-huit mois ! J'allais... non rien !

-Il sait passer quoi au juste, demanda Carlie

-Beaucoup de choses, des choses dont on n'est pas fier, dit Emmett

-On essaie de vivre et d'assumer, poursuivit Jasper, certains jours c'est plus compliqué !

-Ce que vous devez comprendre tous les trois, c'est qu'on doit une famille à un enfant mais là... ce n'est pas le cas ! Notre famille ne s'arrête pas à Edward et à Bella ! Comment avoir un enfants alors qu'Em et Jazz sont malheureux ? On aurait l'impression de voler ce bonheur, expliqua Bella.

-Moustique, où est ta mère ? Demanda Tony

-... Je n'ai plus de mère ! Répondit-elle après quelques réflexions. Elle a cessé de l'être il y a presque 18 !

-Que savez-vous de notre histoire ? Demanda Edward soucieux

-Que Doc C et Chef C ont adopté et que vous vous êtes trouvés ! Expliqua Carlie

-Joli résumé, commenta Em

-Alors mes parents m'ont adopté, j'avais deux ans, presque trois quand j'ai connu Bella.

-Mes parents ont adoptés Rosalie et Jasper, j'avais tout juste 2 ans. J'ai été à l'école la rentrée suivante où j'ai rencontré Edward. Nos frères et sœurs ont vite sympathisé nous aussi mais à part. Et de jeux d'enfants c'est devenu... s'interrompit la jeune femme.

-Psycho, tu sais pourquoi ? Demanda Tony

-Oui, en partie, avoua le jeune homme, mais je ne parle plus à Rose, je ne suis pas sûr !

-Papy Carlisle et Ma Mée, vous les avez toujours protégé comme vous le faites avec nous trois ! Demanda Gabriel

-Oui, mais on n'a pas tout vu! Avouèrent le couple Cullen.

-Ca arrive quand on cache... commença Carlie mais Gabriel la coupa

-Papy Charlie : pourquoi t'as laissé Renée et les autres faire du mal à Moustique ? Ta propre fille ! Je comprends...

-Gabriel, souffla Charlie, je suis me noyé, j'ai fui et perdu la plus belle des chose et je regrette... chaque jour un peu plus...

-Vous avez de la chance qu'on vous aime tous et qu'on a appris à vous connaître... commença Gab

-C'est clair, poursuivit son ami.

-Mais réglez vos soucis et après : Bébé ! clama Carlie.

Tous éclatèrent de rire, se prirent dans les bras et soufflèrent. Le poids sur les épaules de tous s'allégèrent. Mais Edward et Bella étaient pressés de rentrer, Jazz leur avait promis le cadeau de la crémaillère pour ce soir à leur retour chez eux ! Avant de partir, il les appela, il avait quelque chose à partager avec eux discrètement. Après quelques pas, Edward lui demanda :

-Jazz, tu voulais nous dire quoi ?

-Hein ?

-De quoi tu voulais parler ? Tu nous fais sortir, on marche et rien ? S'étonna Bella.

-Euh non, j'ai oublié. Désolé ! La fatigue sans doute...

-Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, je m'inquiète Big Bro.

-Je vais bien Bellissima ! Allez on y retourne et vous partez après ! S'excusa Jasper.

-Ok, allez viens Edward.

Edward qui grogna en réponse.

Quand ils revinrent dans la pièce, elle était vide. De faibles gémissements leur parvenaient de la gauche de la pièce. Stupéfaite, Bella se mit à sourire, Edward surpris, eut un éclair de compréhension et dit :

-Combien ?

-deux !

-Comment ?

-Twi et Moon !

-...

-Noir et crème...

-...


	22. Chapitre 21 : Jeunes Amours

_Avant toute chose, j'ai un mot personnel à dire._

_Lors ma dernière publi de ce chapitre et de cette histoire, c'était l'anniversaire de décès de mon père et quand j'ai publié, ma grand-mère, la mère de mon père est décédée.. je rajouterai bien que le lendemain c'était l'anniversaire de décès de la sœur de mon père et puis de son père mais vous ne croiriez jamais, non ? Alors ils sont partis rejoindre les anges, et j'espère que de là-haut, ils me protègent et sont fiers de moi... _

_Alors j'ai dû oublier quelques reviews toutes mes excuses je me rattraperai sur ce chapitre, le suivant est quasi bouclé, le plus difficile n'est pas d'écrire mais de mettre sur pc, ce que j'ai écrit de ma main gauche sur papier;)_

_Je suis pas super ravie de ce chapitre... désolée mais il me fallait repartir et c'est fait !_

_Une dernière chose Stella085, si tu passes par là, je t'en prie, retourne sur tes pas et sort, cette fic n'est pas faite pour toi comme les autres que j'ai écrite. Je suis trop conne pour toi... je t'en prie, va lire Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, moi je n'ai aucune prétention sauf me faire plaisir et partager avec des personnes respectueuses et sensées. Et ouvre un compte ff pour assumer, qu'on puisse au moins te répondre et apprécier la qualité et la valeur de tes écrits._

_Merci à pierard85 et Ousma, toujours fidèles et à leur présence sur fb... à titefred et à aussidagility, alieta, MissQuilleute29 (immortelle) , à Kate64, et à celles qui ont rejoints_

_J'ai une réponse à donner à _kate64: Je suis désespérée de te répondre lors de ma publi c'est frustrant tu ne peux pas savoir ! Car à moins d'être sans connexion je réponds à toutes les reviews !

_Tout d'abord je tiens a te remercier de m'avoir répondu et d'avoir  
>répondu a certaine question dans ton chap!les choses avances et le début de<br>l'aventure aussi!j'adore!juste je n'ai pas compris la fin(les dernieres lignes  
>en fait!).Pour l'explication du no compte:je suis novice même si je lis<br>fréquemment les fics sur ce site je suis que recenment équipé d'un pc alor  
>je pe enfin laisser des reviews!je ne sais pas du tout comment créer un<br>compte et les modalité de la chose par contre j'aimerai peu etre si tu en as  
>envi que l'on écrive ensemble je pourrai peu etre t'aider ou te souffler des<br>idées!a voir!bref j'aime la tournure que prend ta fic tu es toujour aussi  
>douer c'est un plaisir de te lire car j'ai un bébé dc pe de temp et il est<br>précieu le temp dc te lire c du bonheur pour moi!merci encore continu comme  
>ça!<br>_

_Donc me voici !_

_Merci à S. Meyer pour ces personnages, elle a tout le mérite et moi je joue avec ces personnages_

Chapitre 21 : Compassion et Maison

-Noir et crème !

-Ouaip mon pote ! Dit Jasper tout sourire

-C'est de la folie, Big Bro...

-Vous n'êtes plus étudiants et puis les sujets tabous, ils s'en foutent eux !

Bella s'approcha de la caisse et les sortit un par un... puis se tournant vers Edward

-Je prends Twi

-Ok, j'aime bien Moon...

-Toutes leurs affaires sont dans le coffre de votre voiture. Bonne soirée !

Et Jasper tourna des talons.

-Et les autres, l'apostropha Edward

-Déjà partis car ils avaient peur de trop monopoliser les deux … dit-il en montrant du pouce les deux...

-OK, merci Jazz...

-Oui, merci mec !

-De rien vous deux, faut juste leur trouver une place...

-Oui et dormir cette nuit, aussi !

Tous trois pouffèrent.

Bella et Edward prirent Twi et Moon, montèrent en voiture. Arrivés à la maison, les 400 coups commencèrent. Ce furent d'abord les chaussons de tous, puis les chaussures récentes de Charlie et Jasper. Ils s'approchèrent des guitares non rangées et posées sur leur reposoir, les laissèrent en paix. Edward et Bella, incapables de trouver un lieu pour les faire dormir au rez- de-chaussée finirent par les rejoindre dans la salle de musique. Ils s'arrêtèrent, ahuris : les chiots dormaient dans les étuis de guitare, le tête cachée sous le tissu de protection de la guitare. Twi dormait dans l'étui d'Ed et Moon dans celui de Bella.

-Bon... je crois... qu'il faut qu'on achète de nouveaux étuis à nos guitares... suggéra Edward

-Ou alors, on a toujours leur corbeille avec nous mais nos instruments vont sentir le chien ! Réalisa Bella

-Bon ! En attendant, ce serait bien s'ils ne faisaient pas leurs besoins dans cette pièce, cette nuit... !

-Tu crois?Ah oui, non c'est vrai... Mais ils sont petits... A part les promener avant la nuit, pour éviter les soucis...

-Et bien, vu qu'ils ont fait dans l'allée, tout va bien ! On va finir la nuit dans le salon et on leur montrera la maison, demain matin !

-Ok ! Tu prépares le canapé, je vais chercher nos affaires !

-Ce n'est pas forcément comme ça que j'avais prévu de passer la soirée, râla Edward

-Râle pas Amour... il est confortable notre canapé, le taquina Bella

-Mouais, allez file !

Cinq minutes plus tard, Ed mettait la couette, ils se regardèrent et commencèrent à se déshabiller mutuellement, se caressèrent. Alors qu'il allongeait son épouse, Twi et Moon se mirent à pleurer. Ils fermèrent les yeux et soupirèrent. Il enfila un boxer, elle, sa chemise et se dirigèrent ver la salle de musique, prirent les chiots et sortirent par la baie vitrée. A peine à terre, ils batifolèrent, se soulagèrent puis tranquillement, mais avec difficulté, ils rentrèrent. Leurs essais infructueux pour regagner leur boîte firent exploser de rire Edward et Bella.

Malheureusement, l'extinction de la lumière déclencha des pleurs.

Après avoir échangé un sourire, ils prirent les deux caisses avec les deux squatters, les installèrent dans le salon au pied de leur lit d'un soir.

-Demain, c'est notre lit ! Et eux en dehors de notre chambre ! Râla faussement Edward

-J'ai trouvé ! Aux pieds de l'escalier ! S'exclama Bella. Comme ça, on les entend et quand on se lève... ils nous entendent aussi...

-Ça me va, Bella ! Allez dodo ! Je suis crevé et frustré !

-Pauv'e Chéri... Moi tout pareille ! dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent, bercés par les petits gémissements de leurs chiens.

Après un réveil vers six heures, pour les deux peluches, tout le monde se rendormit. Trois heures plus tard, les grognements des ventres eurent raison de leur repos !

Pendant que Bella préparait le petit déj, Edward nourrissait les deux boules de poils qui sortirent aussi profiter du jardin et jouer avec quelques bulbes du jardin qu'ils avaient déterrés. Edward dut sévir, et c'est amusé et armé d'un café, qu'il reprit les dossiers des enfants qu'ils allaient accueillir. Comment souvent, des familles secouées, des enfants renfermés. Rien de grave, si on ne tardait pas !

Il y avait pire, bien sûr, ceux-là nécessitaient un logement, comme Lili...

Chaque jour, il se disait qu'il avait eu de la chance : des parents aimants, mais Bella n'avait eu que lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle dorme avec lui tout le temps, sinon, elle rentrait dans une atmosphère délétère !

Il soupira et frotta son visage. Il sentit un poids sur ces pieds : Moon venait de se coucher. En cherchant Twi du regard, il constata qu'il dormait collé aux chevilles de Bella, qui parachevait son histoire à son pupitre.

Il sourit, ils étaient dans la même pièce avec leurs chiots et chacun avait son occupation.

Bella avait déjà vu et travaillé sur chaque dossier, c'était son tour. L'après midi leur permettrait de mettre en commun et de prendre les décisions avec Jasper. Même si, en final, et comme souvent, c'est en passant du temps avec l'enfant que la décision se prendrait.

Edward se leva faire du café pour eux deux, et Moon boudeuse d'avoir été dérangée, se réfugia dans sa caisse de guitare, où elle avait ramené un de ses vieux T-shirt que sa chérie affectionnait tant. Bella avait beaucoup râlé mais le sommeil tranquille et la paix dans la maison, elle dut se résigner. Sa vengeance était arrivée dans l'heure suivante, quand Twi « chipa » un vieux pull de Bella que son chéri utilisait comme couverture sur ces épaules le soir. Edward essaya de le récupéré mais devant le risque trop grand de le détruire, il céda et Twi obtint son doudou.

En revenant avec les deux tasses, il sortit de ses pensées et remarqua les chiots dormants dans leur caisse et Bella qui lui souriait.

-Hum... j'aime quand ma petite femme me sourit, d'un sourire plein d'amour !

-J'aime aussi te voir épanoui et là... commença tristement Bella.

-Désolé, certains cas sont difficile, mais... Toi... moi... les chiens...

-Tu n'en veux pas à mon frère d'avoir tenu sa promesse ?

-Non, ricana Edward, c'est un homme de parole et j'aime ça...

-Mais... ?

-Tu n'as pas peur que, la Volerie des Anges achevée, deux chiens soient de trop ?

-Je pense qu'ils nous obligeront toujours à voir nos priorités, c'est-à-dire la vie et nous ! C'est vrai qu'il faudra les sortir, les nourrir, jouer avec eux !

-Mais quand on aura des enfants ?

-Edward!C'est au plus tôt dans 9 mois... !

-Quoi ? s'exclama Edward affolé

-Mais non, calme-toi ! Ce que je dis c'est qu'il faut 9 mois pour faire un bébé. Mais c'est vrai qu'on n'en a jamais parlé... murmura Bella, soudainement hésitante. Tu en veux ?

-Oui ! Bien sûr... une mini toi ou un mini moi, des mélanges de nous deux...

-Combien ?

-Plus de deux ?

-Trois ? Mais ça fait souvent 2+1, non ?

-Alors quatre ?

-Tu sais quoi ! On les fait un par un... puis à trois on envisage ou on regarde notre gestion, d'accord ?

-Ça me va, sourit Edward

-Mais quand... ? Maintenant ce n'est pas le moment, si ?

-Non, tu as raison, mais je dirais qu'on commence à y penser d'ici six mois, au plus tard, un an... Comme ça d'ici deux ans...

-L'idée me plaît... sourit Bella.

Assis dans le canapé, calés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils profitaient l'un de l'autre puis parlèrent des dossiers.

Ils leur étaient difficile de refuser des enfants, mais ils devaient être honnête avec eux-mêmes et les enfants !

Au final, ils avaient décidé de prendre deux enfants supplémentaires, Lili devait bientôt partir et c'était très difficile pour Jasper : tout le monde le voyait. La petite fille et lui avaient créé des liens très forts, Jasper avait, à plusieurs occasions, rencontré ses parents, elle lui avait demandé d'être son « marrain ». Elle avait déjà un parrain et une marraine, mais elle était perdue, comme en pleine mer, disait-elle, et il l'avait sauvée, comme un marin ! Il y avait aussi la musique de Bella et ces livres mais c'est la couture de Mémaize qui l'éblouissait le plus. Elle lui avait demandé un tablier pour travailler et l'avait aidée à faire des nappes et des serviettes pour le réfectoire, des rideaux pour les chambres des plus petits. Au final, après trois mois passée entre les murs et leurs mains, Lili était sortie d'affaire. Mais elle voulait continuer à venir, à sa demande, et Jasper s'était engagé à venir la voir tous les mardis après l'école pour partager un moment avec elle, histoire, jeu, musique ou alors une balade, en plus de tous les moments qu'elle passerait avec nous.

Emmett, comme Jasper devait achever sa formation. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Jacob et Carlie au départ. Puis voyant l'interaction, entre les deux, Emmett s'était éclipsé.

Carlie était apaisé avec Jacob, elle osait blaguer, elle avait confiance en lui et après l'agression qu'elle avait subi, c'était une victoire.

Pour Jacob, c'était plus compliqué : il marchait sur des œufs, il n'osait pas grand chose avec elle. Il trouvait Carlie fabuleuse. A 17 ans, elle tenait debout alors que beaucoup seraient tombés : elle blaguait, elle le touchait, un coup d'épaule un bousculade, une main qui traîne... Une fois, elle avait failli tomber et il l'avait rattrapée, lui avait demandé si ça allait et devant ces joues rouges, son mutisme et le flash de colère qui était passé dans ces yeux, il lui avait offert un coca et un siège en lui disant :

-Je retourne à la voiture. Je sais que t'es pas en sucre, mais j'ai eu peur. Alors si tu veux bien faire ça pour moi, prends 5 minutes s'il te plaît !

Puis il avait tourné des talons. En fait, il avait peur... C'était le premier contact qu'ils avaient que Carlie n'avait pas provoqué et cet éclat de colère... avait réduit à néant ce que son imagination avait créé.

Il se plongea alors dans les réparations physiques pour évacuer son angoisse et ne pas se perdre en conjecture sur la peur de Carlie.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne la vit pas revenir et du haut de ses vingt ans, il sursauta et se tapa le devant du crâne. Quand il finit par se relever, il regarda Carlie qui lui dit :

-Merci pour tout à l'heure... de m'avoir rattraper, de m'avoir donner un siège et 5 minutes. Et pardon de t'avoir assassiner du regard. Tu m'as laissée de l'espace et merci encore. Tu es le premier à ne pas avoir poser de question. Alors merci...

-Pas de quoi ! Et arrête de me remercier tous les 5 mots ! Je...

-Jacob ? Ça va ?

-Hein ?

-Tu vas bien ? T'es tout blanc !

Jacob ôta la main de son crâne et Carlie se précipita :

-Mais tu t'es ouvert le crâne ! C'est à l'instant ?

-Je crois ! Merde ça pisse le sang cette connerie et ça fait mal !

-Viens là ! Dit-elle en lui prenant la main. Y'a une trousse de secours que Carlisle a mise en pensant à moi. Assieds-toi là ! Je vais t'ôter le sang, désinfecter, et je pense que les stripps ça suffira, enfin j'espère !

Avec douceur, elle nettoya, désinfecta. Elle était entre ses jambes, la tête de Jacob à la hauteur de sa poitrine et pour la première fois depuis 8 ans, elle avait confiance. Du coup, quand elle le vit serrer des poings sous la douleur, elle les lui prit, lui ouvrit et les lui posa à plat sur ses hanches.

-Carlie ? Murmura Jacob

-Chut ! J'ai confiance ! Je TE fais confiance ! Allez encore cinq minutes... à serrer des dents !

-Ok.. Merci, dit-il avec un petit sourire

-Hum... Hum.. Allez je te recolle !

Après avoir fini, elle lui fit un bisou magique.

-Et voilà, t'es réparé !

Il la regarda dans les yeux, puis se releva, la dépassant d'une demi tête

-Carlie...

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse poursuivre, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres, les mains sur son torse, les siennes toujours sur ces hanches. Quand elle s'écarta, Jacob la garda dans ces bras en la resserrant contre lui, où elle se cala.

-Je serai patient... Tu m'aideras à ne pas me planter ?

-Ne deviens pas guimauve ! Tu as le droit d'initier le contact, et tu as le droit de m'embrasser mais... j'ai besoin de temps...

-La vie ça te va ?

-Moui... Tu veux bien... tu sais...

-Ça ? Demanda Jacob en l'embrassant tendrement, elle, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Puis tous deux fermèrent les yeux et se perdirent dans le contact l'un de l'autre. Soudain un bruit les fit sursauter et se retourner

-Je saurai me taire ! Je viens voir si un peu de rugby avec Jazz et Gab, ça vous tente ? Mais...

-Non ça nous va ! Déclara Jake en regardant Carlie qui confirma.

Il la serra encore dans ces bras, alors qu'Emmett sortait avec un petit sourire. Après un baiser sur le front, il lui murmura :

-Quoiqu'il arrive, ce sera à ton rythme... Et puis tu n'es pas majeure, alors je serais patient et même après ! Il n'y a que toi, avec ton caractère entier, tes angoisses, tes craintes, tes sourires, tes contacts discrets, nos moments de complicité avec les voitures, le rugby, les motos...

-Mais quand je serais majeure, j'irais où ?

-Et bien... Déjà j'ai de la place dans une chambre en cas d'absolue nécessité, mais je ne pense pas m'avancer quand je dis que tu es ici chez toi, Carlie. Tu as ta chambre et ça ne changera pas. Mais si tu veux en parler, je sais que Bella sera à l'écoute.

-Non, ça ira..., claqua Carlie sur la défensive

-Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec Bella ?

-Ben je la trouve trop fleur bleue, trop sensible ou nunuche...

-Alors tu ne connais que la facette de Bella avec les enfants ! Elle est solide... mais bonne... elle saurait t'écouter. Au pire fait une balade en vélo avec elle !

-Tu l'aimes ou quoi, demanda-t-elle agressive.

-Non ! Je l'apprécie, c'est vrai, mais c'est une amie qui est toujours là ! Quand on a besoin ! Et vos passés sont douloureux, alors...

-Ça veut dire que tu voudrais pas vivre avec moi ?

-Ça veut dire que ce sera un choix pas une obligation... On l'aura décidé, ce sera la suite logique des choses. Mais je ne te mettrais pas la pression, pour rien !

-C'est pour ça que je ressens autant de choses pour toi, soupira Carlie.

-Allez ! Allons-y car Em va revenir à la charge...

Et c'est le bras sur l'épaule de son amie et celui de cette dernière autour de sa taille qu'ils sortirent. Gab et Em les accueillirent avec le sourire qui se transforma en fou-rire quand ils virent la tête de Jacob.

-Punaise! Je vais vous frapper ! déclara Carlie. Et arrêtez de penser aussi fort, ça s'entend ! Vous êtes lourds les mecs ! Au fait Em, la sortie dans un garage de la ville, ça tient toujours ?

-Je pense, Jacob devait finaliser...

-T'inquiète ça roule On y va dans une quinzaine de jours...

-Aussi loin, râla son amie. Mais il paraît que la nana est super douée ! Elle a tout fait toute seule ! J'aimerai bien lui parler ! Elle pourrait me filer des tuyaux pour mes projets !

-Tu veux ton affaire ? demanda Gab.

-Wouaip Gabinou ! A moi toute seule ! Pour dépendre de personne !

-Trop la class ! Mais tu vivras plus là alors...

-Et non ! Tu sais faut grandir, dit-elle en le bousculant d'un coup d'épaule, alors j'irai en ville, y'en a qui vont avoir besoin de ma place, tu sais...

-Mouais mais c'est pourri et naze... soupira Gabriel, hein Jake ?

-Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, Carlie ! Elle sait ce que j'en pense ! Allez Gab, dégage le ballon au pied que je puisse courir !

-Jacob, tu … commença Carlie, se rendant compte de la porter de ces mots, mais son petit ami était déjà au milieu du terrain. Et merde... soupira-t-elle.

-Tu penses vraiment partir ? Demanda Emmett.

-C'était dans mes projets Musclor... parce que je ne pensais pas qu'un jour Jacob me remarque. Alors je pensais monter un truc en ville, pour aider ceux qui sortent d'ici et qui cherchent du travail mais...

Carlie s'était éloignée et s'était assise sur un muret et regardait jouer Jacob et Gab.

-Mais ?

-Mais rester ici, travailler avec Jake, vivre avec lui, c'est mon rêve... murmura la jeune femme.

-C'est le sien aussi ! Ajouta Emmett

-Je viens de le découvrir... et puis vous êtes aussi ma famille ! T'es en quelque sorte mon cousin, mon grand frère qui remplace le naze que j'ai, un exemple à suivre mais ça me fait peur... de me planter de vous accorder ma confiance trop tôt !

-Je suis pas un exemple, j'ai fait des âneries dont je suis pas fier...

-Comme quoi ? T'as laissé tomber ta nana ?

-Non j'ai laissé tomber mon petit frère quand il avait besoin et j'ai plombé Bella aussi. Et aucun des deux ne m'en tient rigueur !

-Jasper t'a pas aidé ?

-A la fin, si ! Mais pas pendant 16 ans, il était occupé à faire ses propres conneries. On a été aussi con l'un que l'autre sur le coup.

-Mais et ta sœur ?

-C'était la petite amie de Jazz, elle était plutôt à fond. Elle y est toujours et puis elle fait ces études un peu loin !

-Et Rosalie, c'est qui ?

-La sœur de Jasper et de Bella.

-Et tu la connais bien ? Et elle aussi elle est à fond ?

-Oui tu peux dire ça !

-Mais Jacob ?

-C'est un ami de Rosalie mais il a vite réalisé que Ed et Bella étaient des personnes fabuleuses. Il a eu besoin de moins de temps que nous...

-Vous l'avez aidé, aussi, non ? Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

-Pas beaucoup. Ed et Bella l'ont convaincu avec leurs armes !

-Qui étaient ?

-Qui sont plutôt ! ricana Emmett. Du vélo, dans la forêt, Jazz en a fait les frais et Jake aussi. Tu sais Ed et Bella ne jouent pas avec les gens, les sentiments, les affinités. Je ne sais pas s'ils n'aiment pas certaines personnes, mais jamais ils ne manquent de respect. Ils donnent leur chance à tous, même plusieurs pour moi. Alors ton passé, il est lourd à porter mais tu n'es pas seule. Jake préférera ne plus te côtoyer que te faire du mal. Il ne fait plus de projet en solo pour être dispo...

-Mais Em...! Il ne peut pas arrêter de vivre pour moi, pour m'attendre ! J'aurai 18 ans dans un an. Il doit vivre !

-Mais tout à l'heure, tu l'as viré de ta vie !

-Non ! répondit-elle vivement... Enfin... si ! Merde, mais c'est que j'ai toujours eu...

-Oui mais tu n'es plus seule ! Réfléchis ! Tu veux être avec lui ou pas ?

-Je suis vide sans lui mais j'ai peur...

-Alors c'est trop tôt pour toi ! Dis-lui !

-Je veux pas le perdre ! Commença à renifler la jeune femme.

-Tu le perdras en faisant l'autruche. Pose-toi les bonnes questions !

-Ce que je veux c'est lui ! Affirma-t-elle.

-Alors va lui parler !

-Je l'ai beaucoup blessé tout à l'heure, reconnut-elle.

-Pour toi, il passera outre. Allez file et dis à Gab de venir : Je veux lui montrer un truc, annonça Emmett avec un petit sourire.

-Ha ! Ha ! Ricana Carlie en sautant du muret.

Elle fila aussi vite qu'elle put. Avec un clin d'œil elle renvoya Gab vers Em et fit asseoir Jacob à côté d'elle. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

-Je suis désolée de d'avoir exclu tout à l'heure. Mes rêves étaient en solo avant. Et puis c'est pas facile de faire confiance. Te méprends pas : je te fais confiance mais plus fort que moi et ça reviendra souvent. Je vais te pousser à bout pour me prouver que je ne te mérite pas, que tu vas partir. Mais dans mes rêves c'est toi que je veux à mes côtés, toi à qui je fais confiance. Mais tu dois avoir de la patience. En plus, je serai majeure dans un an et je veux pas que tu aies de soucis. Maintenant si tu veux faire ta vie avec quelqu'un d'autre... Je ne t'en empêcherai pas. A 21 ans tu dois avoir des besoins et des envies que je peux pas satisfaire alors...

Jacob la regarda avec un petit sourire et la cala dans ces bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Pour mes besoins, de l'eau très froide, ma main, du sport, du travail et toi, ça devrait aller. Pour le reste, mes projets mes envies, c'est toi et la méca, de préférence ici mais...

-Tu voudrais vivre avec moi ?

-Ouais !

-Vache ! C'est pas un rêve, alors ?

-Non, Carlie ! On vivra ensemble même si je dois dormir sur le canapé pour ça !

-Et moi, j'ai hâte de dormir dans tes bras et de m'y sentir en sécurité !

-Euh...

-Je sais je rêve... ! Ce serait trop compliqué, pas majeur ! Mais...

-On trouvera ! Au début y'aura des témoins, Em, Jazz, Et et Bella. Puis on laissera les choses avancer !

-Hum... j'ai trop hâte.

Blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils profitèrent de leur soirée, à partager des souvenirs et des projets. Ils parlèrent peu, en final, de la maison.


	23. Chapitre 22 :Réflexions

_Les notes sont interdites, les réponses aux reviews anonymes aussi... et comme j'ai supprimé une note et bien les reviews de certaines sur le chapitre précédent était impossible. Toutes mes excuses... En plus des pensées habituelles, je pense à celles qui passent leur bac courage les filles, et MissClaire29, délire msn et fb on est TeamVicelard... en tant que Vice-Présidente..._

_Merci à S. Meyer pour ces personnages, elle a tout le mérite et moi je joue avec ces personnages_

Chapitre 22 : Réflexions

**Rosalie**

Rosalie trouvait son garage à son image : il était propre, il faisait envie. D'ailleurs elle avait beaucoup de clients et donc des difficultés à tenir les délais. Mais devant la beauté de leur mécano, ces derniers grinçaient peu des dents surtout que les prestations étaient de qualité. Le garage était au milieu de la ville donc très bien situé !

Ce n'était pas le cas de celui de Jacob. Ajoutez à ça que certains avaient du mal ou avaient peur des histoires des enfants, des a priori, alors leur laisser réparer leurs voitures...

Tout ceci jouait en faveur de Rosalie et la réjouissait : tous ne craquaient pas pour la belle gueule des Cullen. Elle regrettait juste les compétences de Jacob, mais cet abruti avait choisi son camps, elle ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était dommage !

Ce qui l'embêtait le plus, c'était la politique d'entêtement d'Em : elle pensait qu'il reviendrait et plus rapidement, mais non ! Il persistait, il travaillait même avec les Cullen. Elle avait aussi perdu son frère. Il avait changé son numéro de téléphone, Alice ne l'avait plus. Elle avait essayé par Renée, mais elle avait été aussi bannie par son fils.

Quant à Charlie, il refusait de la voir depuis leur dernière rencontre. Maintenant, lorsqu'elle souhaitait le voir, elle devait se rendre au poste et ça elle n'y tenait pas. De plus, il avait quitté la maison après avoir déclaré « une intolérance mutuelle et des différents irréconciliables » avec Renée. Elle ne savait donc pas où le rencontrer. Et leur dernier rendez-vous était encore trop douloureux.

Elle avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait appelé Charlie au poste pour le rencontrer, mais ce jour-là, il était en intervention.

C'était la première fois qu'elle devait le revoir depuis son départ en vacances avec Alice, elle n'était pas rentrée à la maison, elle était partie à leur appartement. Renée était venue une ou deux fois, mais pas son père. Cela ne l'avait pas préoccupée et puis, elle n'avait pas voulu perdre de temps. Elle avait eu beaucoup de travail. Au début, elle était beaucoup sortie, s'était fait quelques mecs, rien de sérieux, ils n'étaient pas Em, il n'y avait pas de sentiment, juste du sexe. Elle pensait oublier son homme, mais impossible. Elle ne comprenait rien à son attitude. Alors depuis qu'elle était revenue, elle essayait de se rapprocher de lui, mais rien, il restait avec les gamins de son travail.

Et comme Charlie avait demandé une séparation de corps et elle ne savait pas où habitait son père. Il avait maintenant un portable dont personne à sa connaissance n'avait le numéro.

Elle avait fini par l'attendre devant son travail, il la remarqua et lui donna rendez-vous pour le midi, le soir ce n'était pas possible. Il était froid, policier quoi !

Cependant, la première chose qui la choqua est que son père avait changé : il avait le sourire, semblait reposé et épanoui. En clair, rien à voir avec son père. Il aurait rencontré quelqu'un ? Impossible, il aimait trop Renée, au point de les adopter Jasper et elle, parce Renée souhaitait plus d'enfants et qu'elle ne pouvait pas !

Rosalie avait une foule de questions sans réponse.

Sa matinée fut longue, lente et peu productive. Elle finit par se préparer assez class. Manger avec son père, ce n'était pas tous les jours, mais ce n'était pas un rencart, alors les talons, jupe et décolté étaient à bannir, pas question de passer pour une fille de joie aux yeux de Charlie. Elle opta pour un jeans, une paire de baskets, un polo et un blouson de cuir et fila.

A la brasserie, en rentrant, elle le trouva assis à sa table habituelle, riant avec la serveuse. Lorsque son portable sonna, il s'excusa et répondit en souriant :

-Hey... salut !

-...

-Hum, OK !

-...

-Toi aussi ?

-...

-Cool ! Alors à ce soir, comme d'hab...

-...

-Ouais, allez bon après midi !

Il raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres.

-De bonnes nouvelles, demanda la serveuse

-Oui, une bonne soirée de prévue.

-En musique ?

-Nope, tranquille !

-Tu es secret Charlie, pose ta plaque de flic ! Réclama la curieuse.

-Impossible ! Pas pendant mon service, en public, alors que Rosalie arrive, ronchonna Charlie en désignant sa fille.

-D'accord, je t'apporte ton repas habituel !

-Prends la commande de Rosalie d'abord !

-Une salade de poulet fera l'affaire avec une eau minérale ! Dit Rosalie.

-Bien, c'est noté !

-Et ramène moi un coca zéro, la bière pendant le service ce n'est pas l'idéal et je dois avoir les idées claires (Puis se tournant vers sa fille) Prends place ! On sera servi d'ici cinq minutes.

-Merci, tu es pressé, papa ?

-Je travaille ! Tu voulais quoi Rosalie ?

-Avoir de tes nouvelles et manger avec toi, c'est si bizarre ?

-Au bout de deux ans... Oui ! Il te manque des numéros de téléphone ? Demanda-t-il innocent.

-Non, mais...

-Mais quoi ? Emmett te résiste ? Il a appris à réfléchir avec autre chose qu'avec ce qu'il a entre les jambes ? Il a enfin réalisé les choses importantes de sa vie ! Demanda Charlie, en avalant son repas.

-Quoi ?

-Et ton frère ? Tu arrives à le joindre ? Ah non... il a changé de numéro, lui..., c'est vrai ! Ah... et son adresse... Tu dois la chercher aussi, non ? Oui mais t'es tellement allergique à ta sœur que tu ne sais rien ! Je te plains, tu sais... Tu es seule, ton travail te comble, mais tu es seule. Au moins, tu ne te sens plus le besoin de te dévêtir pour sortir ! Je me dis que ton éducation est quand même là ! finit Charlie en même temps que son assiette, tout en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à sa tenue.

-Tu es en train de me dire que je me fringuais comme une catin ?

-Si tu veux le dire comme ça, poursuivit Charlie en finissant sa boisson. Mais talons, mini jupes et décoltés, Emmett aimait peut-être mais les gens médisaient. Il est vrai que Renée m'a assuré que les hommes avec qui tu avais eu des rapports pendant deux ans ont apprécié. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien à Emmett, s'il apprend quelque chose ce ne sera pas par moi !

-Renée t'a parlé ?

-Non, elle m'a tout balancé à la tête, fière d'elle, d'Alice et de toi !

-Tu...

-Oui... ?

-... Enfin...

-Je t'écoute !

-Tout le monde va bien ?

-Qui ? Ta sœur ? Ton beau-frère ? Pardon, je suis stupide, non, eux tu t'en fous : ils peuvent crever !

-Je...

-Pour les autres, ben va les voir : Jasper, Emmett, Esmée, Carlisle ! Ah et si tu veux des affaires ou des souvenirs de la maison, fais-le vite ! Je la vends. Jasper est déjà passé. Passe me voir, j'ai changé les serrures quand Renée est partie. Et puis comme tu as aidé Bella à être mise à la porte, elle n'a plus rien à récupérer, elle !

-...

-Tu n'as pas faim ? Tu ne manges pas ?

-...

-Écoute, je dois aller travailler, j'attends de tes nouvelles pour la maison mais fais vite. Dans trois semaines je la vide et donne les clés à l'agence. Bon après-midi, Rosalie !

Charlie se leva et partit, laissant sa fille en vrac. Son père savait tout... Sa mère était partie et elle n'avait plus de nouvelles.

Elle était seule !

Difficilement, elle vida son assiette puis partit sans un regard autour d'elle.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle reconnaissait que Bella et Charlie se ressemblaient beaucoup.

Rosalie se mura derrière son masque d'indifférence, repassa au poste prendre les clés de la maison et s'y rendit.

Trouver la maison quasi vide fut un choc ! Mais l'absence d'odeur de peinture ou de cuisine, l'absence de bruit, de musique, les livres qui avaient disparu, était irréaliste. Cette maison était morte. Seule sa chambre était occupée et devant sa porte une boîte qu'elle connaissait bien : c'était celle de Jasper, enfant. Elle s'assit le long du mur. Jamais son frère, en 20 ans, ne s'était séparé de cette boîte. Elle contenait leurs souvenirs communs. Il y avait une enveloppe et dessus l'écriture de Jasper : « Trésor ».

C'est ainsi que Jasper l'appelait, il y a longtemps, en souvenir de leur mère, mais il avait arrêté car Renée le taquinait à chaque fois. Elle souffla pour se donner du courage et ouvrit son courrier

_Rose,_

_Je ne sais pas où est passée notre complicité, mais ainsi va la vie, nous n'avons pas pris les mêmes chemins. Je me suis dit que tu aimerais avoir la boîte de maman. J'ai fait des copies de tout ce que je voulais. Je te laisse tout. Les racines sont importantes. Je sais d'où je viens, par où je suis passé et où je vais. Même si je suis seul, j'ai rarement été aussi peu isolé et abandonné qu'en ce moment. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Je te souhaite entourée, respectée, aimée et aimante et surtout heureuse ici ou ailleurs._

_N'en doute pas, jamais ! Ha det, Lykke til, Solveig_

_PS : J'aurai pu faire plus long mais à quoi bon ?_

_ Ton frère à jamais, Jasper H S_

Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient pleins d'eau. Elle avait l'impression de perdre sa seule famille, ou qu'elle s'éloignait de Jasper sans rien pouvoir faire. Alors elle se fit une promesse : celle de rendre à Jasper cette boîte si chère à ses yeux. Elle se releva, prit son trésor et rentra dans sa chambre. Elle prit ce qu'elle avait fait avec Renée, car ce n'étaient que des bons souvenirs, les photos avec Em dont une magnifique prise à leur insu par Jasper, en plein hiver, que Bella avait fait agrandir, encadrer et que Renée et Charlie lui avait offerte, quelques bijoux, la bague de Em, en attendant la vraie, qu'elle n'aurait plus maintenant, une photo avec Jasper et la première de la famille, à leur arrivée, tous les cinq, et une dernière : Alice et Jasper avec Emmett et elle. Ce qu'elle n'avait encore jamais remarqué, c'est Edward et Bella posée sur ses genoux, de trois quart, assis au piano au fond de la pièce.

Elle laissa le reste.

Pareil dans le reste de la maison.

Elle jeta un dernier regard, ferma la maison, retourna au poste, laissa les clés à l'accueil et retourna travailler.

La nouvelle Rosalie était née, froide, travailleuse, ne sortant plus, pas d'ami, rien !

Si c'était pour tout perdre en final, autant ne rien avoir et être seule. Puisque même Alice l'ignorait ou plutôt ne prenait plus le temps de la joindre.

**Alice**

Il est vrai qu'elle bouclait son projet, elle avait passé un mois à s'amuser mais après, elle avait pris le double des cours, bossait pendant les vacances, cousait la nuit. Elle voulait tout boucler en deux ans et elle s'en donnait les moyens. Elle écrivait un mail à ses parents, une fois par mois pour les informer de ces études, de sa sécurité et de fait qu'ils ne gaspillaient pas leur argent et qu'elle ne sortait pas. Bref, d'ici six mois, elle devrait avoir fini sa formation, et elle resterait sûrement sur place, pour avoir une place dans un des grands ateliers ou ouvrir sa propre boutique avec ses créations car elle en avait le talent !

Mais pour le moment ce n'était pas ça qui l'occupait. Elle devait créer une robe pour une collègue éloignée de son père. Du coup, elle se faisait une obligation d'être plus que parfaite ! Le monde était petit, elle le mesurerait dans peu de temps.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu Carmen la première fois, elle avait imaginer de suite la robe. Carmen était grande, brune avec de longs cheveux. Elle n'avait pas une taille de guêpe, mais des formes féminines, belles et généreuses qui attiraient le regard des hommes. En clair, pas de bustier pour ne pas la tasser, des épaules tombantes, un fourreau fendu, d'un rouge profond. Il fallait juste convaincre Carmen, ce qui devrait être assez simple. A l'heure prévue, trois coups retentirent à sa porte. Alice se hâta d'ouvrir :

-Carmen, entrez ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien Alice, comment vont vos parents ?

-Euh... bien, en tout cas, la dernière fois que je leur ai parlé, répondit Alice un peu tendue et embêtée.

-Oh..., je suis désolée, je pensais que, vu votre famille, vous parliez tous les week-ends, mais c'est vrai qu'avec vos études et les activités de vos parents, le temps doit vous manquer !

-Euh, oui !Sinon, j'ai travaillé sur votre robe et j'avoue que c'est osé mais...

-Je vous fais confiance, Alice. Montrez-moi !

-Bien... Carmen ! Vous pourriez vous changez derrière ce paravent : la robe vous y attend !

-Oh mon dieu ! cria Carmen. C'est...

-Vous n'aimez pas, gémit Alice

-Non ! Vous n'y êtes pas ! J'adore ! Je n'aurai pas osé ! J'ai hâte de vous la tête des convives et de mon cher époux ! Je crois qu'il va trouvez la soirée très très longue, gloussa Carmen.

Alice souffla de soulagement.

-Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama Carmen.

-Que vous arrive-t-il ? Dois-je vous aider ? S'inquiéta de nouveau la jeune femme.

-Alice ! Je me comporte comme une ado : je glousse comme une gamine !

-Oh...

-Désolée ce n'est que ça !

-Non, non pas de soucis ! Je dois avouer que je suis...

-Soulagée ? Que ce ne soit pas votre création... ?

-Et bien, oui je dois l'avouer, dit Alice un peu honteuse.

-Mais vous avez raison ! Regardez ! J'adore, déclara Carmen en se dévoilant et tournant sur elle-même.

L'œil avise d'Alice détailla l'ensemble assez longtemps, si longtemps que son mannequin s'engoissa.

-Ça ne va pas ?

Devant le silence pesant, Carmen apostropha Alice :

-Alice, un soucis ?

-Non, non, je pensais aux chaussures, coiffure, maquillage, aux légères modifications à apporter, d'ici ce soir, elle sera prête, lui assura Alice.

-Oh... merci, je suis soulagée...

-Je vous en prie, je suis ravie pour vous.

-Vous savez Alice, vous êtes très douée ! Vos parents ont raison de vanter vos mérites, ce n'est pas usurpé ! Je l'avais déjà dit à Carlisle.

Devant le mutisme de la jeune femme, Carmen poursuivit.

-Alice, j'aimerais votre avis. J'ai un neveu qui est très perturbé depuis qu'il a assisté au meurtre de son frère par un voyou. J'ai entendu beaucoup de bien du travail de votre frère et de votre belle-sœur. Mais voilà, mon neveu voudrait travailler dans la mode. La question est donc : à la fin de votre formation, irez-vous travailler avec eux ?

-Carmen, je...

-Peut-être que je suis trop curieuse...

-Non ! Non, je comprends...

-Mais j'ai lu tant de choses extraordinaires ! Ils arrivent à aider de si jeunes enfants. Votre père m'a parlé d'une petite fille qui s'est accroché au psychologue. Elle ne le quitte pas et surtout, elle n'est calme qu'en sa présence, c'est assez particulier à voir. Elle parle peu, dessine beaucoup. C'est une brunette, princesse et ce psychologue passe des heures à l'aider.

-Vous... vous connaissez le nom du médecin ?

-C'est un nom peu commun, genre Casper ? Gaspard, mais ce n'est pas ça ! Votre père m'a dit que vous le connaissiez, il était votre petit ami.

-Jasper ?

-Oui ! C'est ça ! D'ailleurs Carlisle m'a dit que cette petite, ça pourrait être votre petite fille. Un joli mélange de vous deux ! Brune, électrique, coquette, les yeux bleus et d'une écoute et d'une générosité...

-On dirait, dit Alice pensive.

Elle se dirigea vers la baie vitrée et se perdit dans ses pensées... Un enfant avec Jasper ? Elle y avait pensé et avait espéré qu'il ressemble à son papa ! Mais ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Et elle doutait qu'après ces exploits d'il y a bientôt deux ans que Rose s'était fait un plaisir à raconter de long en large à son frère, une suite ou une poursuite de leur histoire soit possible.

Elle était heureuse pour Jasper, elle savait qu'il avait souffert avant d'être adopté par les Swan et il lui avait toujours dit qu'un jour, il voudrait donner aux enfants en souffrance, ce que lui n'avait pas reçu avant les Swan, et il avait réussi ! Il travaillait avec Carlisle, qu'il admirait, comme il en rêvait.

La Volerie de Anges faisait un travail remarquable. C'était l'institution d'Edward et Bella. Em y travaillait, mais à aucun moment, en deux ans, ses parents ne lui en avaient parlé. Pourtant elle savait qu'ils y travaillaient. Au contraire, même, ils avaient été de tous ses défilés, ses projets, des soutiens indéfectibles, ne lui reprochant rien, ne lui demandant rien en retour ! Elle savait qu'elle avait fait de grosses erreurs, ce n'était rien de le dire mais comment assumer et prouver le fondement de ses changements ?

A cet instant, Carmen réapparut :

-Vous allez bien Alice ?

-Ça va... dit la jeune femme, en se retournant pour lui faire face. Vous savez, je ne suis pas en bon terme avec ma famille et surtout avec Edward et Bella. Mon attitude est loin d'être irréprochable. Il y a deux ans, je vous aurais dit d'aller voir ailleurs pour votre neveu. Mais aujourd'hui, je vous dis d'y aller ! Sans aucun doute. Je ne sais pas si je vais travailler avec eux, mais il ne doit pas y aller pour moi mais pour lui. Et si la couture lui plaît toujours, quand il ira mieux, je pourrais sûrement l'aider. Maintenant pour votre tenue, elle sera prête demain matin vers dix heures. Prévoyez trois heures de préparation, assura Alice avec un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux.

-Pouvez-vous vous en occuper ?

-Euh oui, bien sûr ! Je peux être chez vous vers quinze heures !

-Parfait, après un café, nous nous y mettrons !

-D'accord !

-Et, Alice ?

-Oui Carmen ?

-Quoiqu'il vous arrive, ne changez rien, cela vous va bien !

Carmen l'embrassa et quitta l'appartement.

Alice s'assit stupéfaite et se mit de nouveau à réfléchir.

Qui pourrait-elle contacter pour l'aider ?

Un seul nom lui venait à l'esprit : Charlie !

C'était le seul qui avait cherché à lui faire entendre raison, il y a deux ans.

Se tourner vers ses parents, impossible. Alice tournait en rond, ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'hésiter.

Il fallait qu'elle voit ses priorités pour le moment.

Aussi futile que c'était, elle devait finir la robe de Carmen, l'aider à se préparer. Après, elle appellerait Charlie.

Fière de cette décision, elle se remit au travail, mais dormit très peu.


	24. Chapitre 23 : Avancées enfin

_Le site ff à changé, les poses de reviews aussi mais je dois avoir votre prénom pour les anonymes pour vous identifier... _

_En plus des pensées habituelles, je pense à celles qui attendent les résultats du bac, des concours nationaux de médecin pour l'internat, des concours professionnels. Mes pensées vont vers vous._

_Et puis un merci spécial à Fanny qui a débloqué l'avenir de l'histoire, mais il va falloir un peu attendre pour savoir quoi et un grand merci à ma vice vicelarde, elle ensoleille mes nuits, alimente mes fou rire, fais exploser ma boîte mail avec ces reviews... mais a un énorme défaut : elle aime les chaussures italiennes mdrrrrr allez lire sa fic c'est MissClaire29._

_Merci à S. Meyer pour ces personnages, elle a tout le mérite et moi je joue avec ces personnages_

**Chapitre 23 : Avancée enfin...**

Les deux ans de réflexion dont elle avait eu besoin et surtout la quasi nuit blanche, lui confirmèrent que Jasper se trompait rarement et il était le plus posé des quatre... Sa sagesse, ses discussions et ses conseils lui manquaient. Qu'aurait-il fait à sa place ? Si l'idée lui avait plus, il l'aurait fait, s'il n'y avait pas cru, il aurait passé son chemin. Hors il s'était engagé à fond dans ce projet, s'investissait auprès de cette petite fille, pendant qu'elle, Alice qui se croyait supérieure, vivait de futilités.

Elle trouva la fin de la nuit particulièrement lente, elle n'attendait qu'une chose : une heure décente pour sortir Charlie de son lit... enfin plutôt pour l'appeler au poste, à condition que ce ne soit pas son jour de repos. Là elle appellerait ses parents, mais elle rejetait cette idée ! Charlie travaillait, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement ! Il prenait son service vers huit heures et elle avait envie de pousser ses aiguilles pour qu'elles tournent plus vite, elle pédalerait aussi, s'il le fallait. Comme c'était impossible, elle se vengeait sur sa cafetière. Il était 7h30 du matin, elle préparait sa seconde cafetière, elle essayait de séquencer son temps afin de ne pas devenir complètement folle.

Elle entendait déjà son frère, Emmett se moquer d'elle, plutôt la taquiner dans un grand éclat de rire

_« Alors lutin des bois, encore sous amphétamines ce matin, Jazz n'a pas réussi à t'épuiser... Pourtant t'étais plutôt vocale cette nuit... »_

Elle revoyait aussi le sourire de Jazz pour elle et Rose qui claquait le derrière du crâne de son frère, alors que Edward et Bella sortaient de la pièce.

Alice soupira et fila dans sa chambre prendre ses affaires pour aller se doucher. Depuis le départ de Rosalie, elle profitait seule du grand appartement. Ça n'avait pas été trop compliquer, elle ne le connaissait que comme ça, sans Jasper, sans Emmett. C'était plus compliqué pour Rose, alors dès qu'elle avait pu, elle avait fui. C'est vrai aussi qu'elles ne se voyaient plus beaucoup.

Après leurs vacances, où elles avaient évacué leurs colères, leurs frustrations et leurs jalousies en faisant la fête et en couchant avec un certain nombre d'hommes, le retour et l'emménagement ici, puis la rentrée avait remis les esprits en place. Doucement, insidieusement mais sûrement, Alice s'était fait honte. En fait, peu importe le choix de Jasper, pour la première fois, elle n'avait pas été sa priorité ! Et elle avait mis du temps à comprendre qu'il n'avait pas fait d'Edward et Bella sa priorité, mais il avait tout simplement choisi d'être quelqu'un de bien, à l'image de ses parents qu'il admirait et de Charlie. Il avait choisi de s'assumer, lui, ses choix, sa famille ! Contrairement à elle qui avait fui, et rejeté sur les autres, ses échecs, son rejet, la perte de sa famille. Elle avait compensé au départ par des aventures, se disant que, de toute façon, son histoire avec Jasper était finie : il préférait sa sœur et son beau-frère. Puis elle s'était investi dans les études pour combler les absences et s'empêcher de réfléchir. Puis de projets en projets, la boîte de Pandore s'était entrouverte, laissant filer sa culpabilité et maintenant sa stupidité !

Elle grimaça sous la douche, puis s'activa, pas question de rater Charlie parce qu'elle rêve sous l'eau. Ce n'était plus le moment ! Elle sortit rapidement après s'être rincée, se sécha et s'habilla en un rien de temps. Finalement, il n'était que 7h45 quand elle regagna la cuisine, son café l'attendait, mais elle souffla de dépit. Elle regarda de nouveau la pendule, et s'exclama :

-Oh et pis zut ! Il était toujours aux aurores au bureau! Ça doit être toujours le cas !

Déterminée, elle composa le numéro du poste, elle n'attendit que trois sonneries avant que quelqu'un ne décroche :

-Poste de police, Officier David je vous écoute.

-Bonjour, excusez de vous déranger, serait-il possible de parler avec le Chef Swan, s'il vous plaît ?

-Je suis désolé, Madame, mais le Chef n'est pas encore arrivé !...

-Oh... Euh...

-Attendez, je le vois se garer, ne quittez je vous mets en relation dès qu'il entre.

-Je vous remercie, Officier David !

-De rien, Madame... Chef ! Un appel pour vous, une jeune femme souhaite vous parler, je transfert dans votre bureau !

Alice patienta peu de temps avant que Charlie ne décroche :

-Chef Swan à l'appareil !

-Charlie, c'est...

-Alice ?

-Euh... Oui...

-Bon sang, tu as un soucis, tu as besoin de quelque chose... il faut que je prévienne tes parents ?

-Charlie... calmez vous s'il vous plaît... Je...

Alice souffla, la gorge nouée par l'émotion, elle tenta de reprendre

-Je...

-Alice, tu m'inquiètes !

-Non ! Non je vais bien... Enfin... si je vais bien...C'est juste que... je me sens idiote... de vous déranger à même pas 8 heures du matin, alors qu'il y a peut-être des personnes qui ont besoin de vous, vraiment !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour elles, s'il y a une urgence, je te le dirai. Souffle un bon coup, calme toi et explique moi les raisons de ton appel ! Ce doit être particulier pour que tu m'appelles plutôt que tes parents...

-Oui, vous avez raison... En fait, il n'y a que vous qui pouvez, je pense plutôt j'espère, m'aider. J'ai... réfléchi...

-Hum...

-Je sais... Vous allez me dire que j'ai eu besoin de deux ans, mais... Je ne sais pas comment faire... ma formation finit dans moins de six mois maintenant et je vais rendre l'appartement, je vais rentrer. Seulement je ne peux pas rentrer chez mes parents et je ne sais pas comment faire pour trouver un logement.

-Alice, il y a des agences immobilières !

-Non ! C'est tout moi ça ! Parler de choses futiles, plutôt que s'intéresser aux choses importantes ! Non, ce que j'ai compris et réalisé... ces derniers jours, c'est qu'en plus de m'être comportée comme une garce... Vous devez être au courant, Renée a dû vous raconter... Je... Je... je n'y arrive pas... je suis désolée... renifla Alice. Je suis nulle... Je vais raccrocher... Je suis désolée de vous avoir déranger Charlie...

-Alice ! Alice écoute moi ! Tu ne me déranges pas ! Tu as raison, tu t'es mal comportée ! Mais on fait tous des erreurs ! Tu as droit à une nouvelle chance, en tout cas avec moi ! Dis-moi ce que tu voulais me dire !

-Je voudrais aider...

-Euh...

-La Volerie des Anges ! Je veux aider ! Mais je veux pas qu'ils le sachent ! Parce qu'ils seraient convaincu que je veux les acheter et les manipuler ! Alors que c'est pas le cas ! Je ne fais pas ça pour récupérer Jasper ou Emmett, je veux juste aider ces enfants... et pouvoir me regarder dans une glace, à nouveau ou enfin, sans me faire honte. Même si une part de moi aura toujours honte.

-D'accord... Et tu proposes quoi ?

-Je suis sûre que vous travaillez aussi avec eux !

-C'est vrai !

-Alors vous devez savoir ce dont ils ont besoin, vêtements, tissus, matériel... Je sais que ça n'a rien avoir avec ce que je crée mais si je pouvais participer un peu...

-Effectivement ce genre de chose, je suis au courant...

-Et puis je voudrais avoir des nouvelles...

-De... commença Charlie

-De tout le monde, enfin pas de mes parents, ça je le sais parce que je leur écris tous les mois. Non, des autres : Emmett, Jasper, Edward et Bella.

-Pas Rosalie ? Tu as des nouvelles de Rosalie ?

-Non... pas de Rosalie et non je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Rosalie. J'ai plongé dans mon travail et mes études, à m'y noyer et j'ai perdu contact avec votre fille. Je suis désolée... soupira la jeune femme.

-Ne le sois pas...

-D'accord...

-Mais j'ai une demande avant à te faire avant ?

-Pourquoi maintenant, Alice ? Pourquoi pas avant ?

-Honnêtement Charlie... je ne sais pas... peut être parce qu'il m'a fallu du temps, trop peut être ?

-Tu veux vraiment des nouvelles de tous ?

-Oui, mais si vous ne le souhaitez pas, je comprends que vous ne me fassiez pas confiance. Mes agissements ne jouent pas en ma faveur.

-Que sais-tu du projet ?

-Pas grand chose, sauf qu'il a une belle réputation grâce au travail fait et à l'aide donnée aux enfants...

-Jacob s'occupe de la mécanique avec un garage sur place, Ben et Angela s'occupe de la partie loi ou légale, Carlisle est le médecin, Esmée de la couture, Emmett s'occupe du sport, Jasper de l'aide psychologique, et Edward et Bella dirigent le centre.

-D'accord... Merci... Mais...

-Alice... tu te contente de ça ?

-Non ! Mais vous ne m'en dites pas plus alors...

-Nous avons actuellement trois enfants en foyer et trois autres en voyage avec nous. Les trois premiers sont Gabriel, Anthony et Carlie, ils se sont beaucoup attachés à Emmett, Edward et Bella. On a aussi Lili, petite chipie qui a été charmée par Jasper. Elle le suit partout et n'évolue qu'en sa présence actuellement, mais doucement elle nous scotche.

-Je veux bien vous croire...

-Et puis il y a aussi David, petite frimousse accro à la mousse au chocolat d'Edward et Caro qui ne lâche pas Bella.

-Mais comment vont-ils, vraiment ? Tous les quatre ? Emmett, Edward, Bella et Jasper ?

-Emmett ne va pas trop bien... le retour et l'attitude de Rosalie ne l'aide pas. Elle l'a harcelé un certain temps, certaine qu'il lui reviendra, qu'il lui sautera au coup et dans son lit. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, tu dois t'en douter. Il s'est beaucoup renfermé. Edward et Bella font contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, ils ont travaillé très dur pour leur diplôme et ouvrir ce centre... Mais les situations familiales leur pèsent, je dirais peut-être plus à Bella, mais même pas. Emmett n'a pas toujours assuré et Edward en a beaucoup souffert. Dans ces moments-là, Jasper a été d'un grand soutien. Ils forment une sacrée équipe tous les quatre, tu sais ?

-Charlie... dites-moi comment va Jasper ?

-Alice, je ne sais pas quoi te dire...

-Il ne va pas bien, je m'en doute... Enfin j'espérais quelque part qu'il aille bien, mais pas trop... parce que ça voulait dire qu'il avait digéré notre histoire... Mais je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de regard... Je suis ravie que cette petite fille le rende heureux, elle m'a l'air fabuleuse.

-Elle l'est, elle me fait penser à toi lorsque tu étais petite, à la différence qu'elle a des instants de calme intense, ricana Charlie.

-Ah oui... ça doit aider... C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui je serai pas trop fréquentable...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai dû dormi deux heures au maximum et j'entame ma deuxième cafetière, mais j'avais peur de vous rater... je tourne en rond depuis 4 heures du matin...

-Alice, calme-toi, on a réussi à parler, je ne suis pas injoignable, tu sais ?

-Oui, mais... vous avez changé de numéro de téléphone et mes parents m'ont appris que vous aviez déménagé, alors à part le poste de police...

-Alice, je vais te donner mon numéro de portable...

-Non, non ! Charlie, vous n'êtes pas obligé, je peux continuer à vous appeler au poste, vous avez le droit à votre vie privée, s'il vous plaît, je n'ai pas appelé pour ça, sanglota la jeune femme.

-Calme-toi, Lice... et reprends le tutoiement avec moi, s'il te plaît... Et j'ai envie de te le donner, ça fait partie de la seconde chance : parce qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autre !

-Vous m'avez...enfin tu m'as appelé Lice ?

-Euh oui, sourit Charlie au bout de la ligne

-Ça fait tellement longtemps que personne ne m'a pas appelé comme ça ! Faut dire que je ne le méritais pas... Merci Charlie.

-Écoute, je pense que ce dont les enfants manquent le plus sont des salopettes pour travailler dehors, peindre, bricoler. Après quelques robes, bermudas, pantalons, vestes seraient bien aussi. Des nappes aussi, des rideaux ou alors simplement des patrons, des coupons de tissus, des serviettes de toilettes, de tables, des foulards pour les filles pour protéger les cheveux, des casquettes pour les garçons... Voilà ça fait beaucoup mais ce sont des idées, après tu en fais ce que tu veux...

-J'ai déjà plein d'idées, du temps aussi, car j'ai quasi bouclé mon projet de fin d'année, du coup j'ai du temps, je finis cet après-midi une robe pour une collègue de papa et après j'ai le champs libre et du temps libre aussi, s'exclama Alice.

-Je reconnais bien là ton entrain, s'exclama Charlie.

-Désolée, j'ai tendance à m'emballer quand il s'agit de couture et de projets et d'oublier ce qui m'entoure. Pour ça je n'ai pas changé malheureusement...

-Ne soit pas désolée, c'est qui fait que tu es toi ! Ta marque de fabrique! Bon je te l'accorde, ça peut être épuisant malgré tout ! Écoute, Alice je dois te laisser car nous avons une intervention.

Avant de se saluer, Charlie lui fit noter son numéro de téléphone et il nota le sien. Ils promirent de garder le contact par message ou par téléphone, afin de voir au mieux comment faire pour les envois des confections de la jeune femme pour les enfants. Ils se quittèrent rapidement.

Alice souffla fortement en posant le téléphone, se statufia, puis se leva et fila dans la seconde chambre, elle sortit des coupons de tissus et ses carnets de croquis, afin de réaliser les idées qui lui passaient par la tête. Vers midi, elle s'arrêta satisfaite. Elle sautilla vers la cuisine, jeta sa cafetière de café, qu'elle n'avait plus touchée, se fit rapidement de quoi grignoter, fila à la salle de bain, prit les affaires pour Carmen, qu'elle avait trouvé soit dans son dressing pour les chaussures, soit dans la salle de bain pour la coiffure, appela un taxi, et fila à son rendez-vous.

Les deux femmes passèrent l'après midi à tester des coiffures et des maquillages, parlèrent des projets d'Alice. Carmen la conforta dans son souhait de garder l'anonymat, après qu'Alice lui aie confiée ses erreurs. En début de soirée, un taxi vint chercher une Carmen époustouflante, Alice rentra chez elle et contacta par mail sa responsable de projet afin de lui faire part de ses idées.

Les semaines qui suivirent, permirent à Alice de confectionner un certain nombre de pièces et de les envoyer à Charlie. Celui-ci avait dû trouver une solution pour la réception des colis, car il était à l'heure actuelle hors de question pour Alice de se découvrir. Elle voulait faire quelque chose pour cette association, en toute discrétion. Elle envoyait les colis chez Angela, qui se débrouillait pour joindre ensuite le chef Swan.

Après, à lui de se débrouiller : il n'était pas question pour Angela de faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Grâce à l'adresse de l'expéditeur et aussi à ce qu'Esmée avait lui avait confié, elle savait que c'était la ville où Alice faisait ses études. Et elle se doutait bien de l'expéditeur mais elle se taisait : future avocate n'avance rien sans preuve. Donc elle se taisait.

Quant à Charlie, c'était plus compliqué... L'appel d'Alice l'avait chamboulé... Il espérait qu'il ne se trompait pas. Il était convaincu que cette fille, LA fille de Carlisle était une fille fabuleuse. Elle avait fait des choix malheureux, son amitié avec Rosalie, son rejet de Bella et Edward que lui-même n'avait pas vu, sa répugnance au mariage de son frère, son départ en vacances avec Rosalie, après son rejet par Jasper et surtout, le fait qu'elle aie trompé Jasper, l'avait choqué plus que tout. Malgré tout, il ne croyait pas à l'absence des sentiments d'Alice pour Jasper et il savait que Jasper aimait toujours Alice. Mais la question était quelle Alice, Jasper aimait-il ? Celle complément excitée qui était partante pour les boutiques, les sorties, celle qui adorait la mode et avait le courage de monter sa boîte, celle qui détestait Edward et Bella, ou celle qui rejetait sa famille et préférait aimer celle de Jasper. Cette fille avait un fond superbe et elle avait beaucoup gaspillé d'énergie à faire de vilaines choses. Mais cet appel, alors qu'il avait attendu ou espéré celui de Rosalie pendant près de deux ans, parce qu'il espérait qu'elle reviendrait, l'avait agréablement surpris.

Les hésitations d'Alice lors de l'appel avaient au départ importuné Charlie. Pourquoi hésiter autant alors qu'elle était l'instigatrice de cet appel, et puis, petit à petit, il avait compris, il lui avait fallu du courage pour appeler et pour reconnaître aussi qu'elle se plantait... qu'elle s'était trompée, qu'elle voulait faire quelque chose, mais sans que ça se sache, pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres et que quelqu'un puisse lui reprocher un investissement intéressé. Lors des premiers envois, Charlie avait même eut des difficultés à reconnaître les confections d'Alice : si simples, si fonctionnelles, puis en regardant de plus près, il avait découvert des boutons fleurs pour les filles, les boutons roues de voitures pour les garçons, des coordonnées de couleurs, de graphisme, et il avait souri.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il réfléchisse à comment les amener au siège du projet sans se faire coincer et sans qu'on lui pose de questions...

Il réalisa alors qu'il s'était engagé sur un chemin compliqué...

Il soupira dans sa voiture, la tête appuyée sur le repose-tête, il ferma les yeux, son esprit partait dans tous les sens.

Son coffre avait été rempli par les affaires d'Alice... Comment expliquer ou justifier l'arrivée de ces affaires... il ne pouvait compter sur personne. Impossible de mêler un des acteurs du centre sans révéler l'expéditrice... Comment déposer les affaires, il s'était cassé la tête, puis il s'était dit qu'après tout, il pourrait expliquer qu'elles arrivaient chez Ben et Angela car ils étaient les conseillers juridiques de la Volerie et qu'il passait les prendre une à deux fois par mois en fonction des besoins. Il les avait déposé dans le bureau de son fils, ainsi moins de risque... C'est alors que l'idée de se trouver un logement refit surface. Il ouvrit les yeux et contempla la demeure de ses amis, elle était magnifique, ils lui mettaient un logement à disposition mais il était temps pour lui de prendre un vrai nouveau départ. Ça ne changerait pas grand chose, il mangerait toujours aussi souvent à la brasserie, il ferait toujours autant de gardes... mais quand il rentrerait ce sera alors à lui de rendre sa maison chaleureuse... Et là, il lui manquait l'énergie ou la volonté. Il se voyait mal dormir à la Volerie chez Jasper ou demander asile à Jacob ou Emmett !

Un coup à sa vitre interrompit ses pensées, il se tourna vers la fenêtre et rencontra le regard inquiet de son ami. Il sortit la clé du contact, récupéra sa casquette et entreprit de sortir.

-Je suis désolé de te déranger et t 'interrompre tes réflexions mais, avec Esmée, nous commencions à nous inquiéter. Ça fait pratiquement une heure que tu es dans ta voiture de fonction avec les yeux fermés ou à regarder dehors dans le vide... Je suis...

-Ne t'inquiète pas Carlisle, tu as bien fait... Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte du temps qui a passé. Je réfléchissais, tu as raison. Mais rentrons rassurer Esmée, et nous parlerons.

-Tu m'inquiètes, Charlie... Rien de grave ?

-Non, rien de grave... répondit Charlie avec un petit sourire triste en posant casquette et affaire dans l'entrée et mettant son arme au coffre.

Ils rejoignirent Esmée en cuisine, elle servait le repas. Elle lui fit un petit sourire. Charlie tenta de la rassurer :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Esmée, je vais vous expliquer pendant le repas.

-D'accord, mais ne tarde pas parce je commence vraiment à me faire du soucis pour toi Charlie. Tu sais que tu es notre ami, et qu'on peut tout entendre !

-Je sais Esmée, et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir hébergé depuis plusieurs mois maintenant !

-Esmée, mangeons ! Charlie nous a promis de parler, alors on va souffler d'accord ? Tenta Carlisle pour la rassurer.

-Oui tu as raison ! Mangeons avant que ça ne refroidisse et nous pourrons parler plus rapidement !

-Esmée, tu es incorrigible, sourit Charlie en entamant son plat.

Mais devant moue d'Esmée, il vida sa bouche et commença en posant ses couverts.

-Esmée, Carlisle...

-Charlie, l'interrompit son ami.

-Non, laisse moi finir, s'il te plaît. Ça fait, presqu'un an maintenant que vous me fait le plaisir ou le privilège ou l'amitié de m'héberger. J'ai apprécié votre geste, votre présence et je crois en avoir profité voir même abuser. Même si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, mais vous avez fait beaucoup pour moi... Et je me rends compte que nos enfants ont grandi, avancé dans la vie, soufferts pour beaucoup d'entre eux, mêmes ceux qui sont loin ou qui sont revenus. Je ne cherche pas à leur trouver des excuses, je pense que c'est juste le cas. Et moi dans l'histoire, je n'ai pas continué d'avancer. Tout m'a explosé à la figure et je n'ai fait que me réfugier chez vous pour m'y enterrer mais pour ne pas en repartir ou m'en servir pour rebondir. Je dois reprendre mon envol. Il est temps, la maison a été vendue maintenant avant même d'être vidée. J'ai donné ce qu'il restait de dedans. Je vais me chercher un nouveau logement, reprendre ma vie et surtout, vous laissez reprendre votre vie de couple... Vous le méritez et puis ça ne nous empêchera pas de se voir, de manger ensemble, et se rendre visite... conclut Charlie en reprenant ses couverts et se plongeant dans son assiette.

-Charlie... Tu sais très bien que tu ne nous déranges pas ! Et puis tu travailles souvent la nuit, alors nous arrivons à avoir l'intimité dont nous avons besoin, le chambra Carlisle.

-Carlisle ! S'offusqua son épouse, gênée.

-Je le comprends, ne t'inquiète pas Esmée... Et mon cher, je suis ravi que tu puisses encore faire des galipettes avec ta chérie, mais tu comprends très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu sais qu'il faut que je retrouve une vie et vous la vôtre. Je pense avoir compris que je ne vous dérange pas. Mais moi j'ai l'impression d'être assisté, de ne pas être autonome, comme si depuis l'explosion de ma famille et de tout le reste, j'étais le seul à ne pas avoir réussi à passer le cap ou à assumer ma nouvelle vie. Carlisle ! Je dois avancer ! Je dois me trouver un nouveau logement ! Je n'ai pas besoin de partir à l'autre bout de la ville, non plus. J'ai envie de vous voir, toujours et encore, aller à la pêche avec toi, manger avec vous... mais...

-Tu cherches quoi, Charlie ? Je peux peut-être t'aider ? L'interrompit Esmée, comprenant que leur ami était en train de craquer. Il se convainquait autant qu'eux de son nouveau besoin. Elle comprenait surtout sa réflexion.

-Tu me connais Esmée, avec les autres mais pas trop, j'ai besoin de verdure, de calme aussi, me mets pas un chat dans les pattes ou un poisson rouge ! Je suis fichu de les oublier avec mes astreintes ! Et pas à l'autre bout de la ville, de vous ou du poste !

-Je viens de penser... Ils sont en train de terminer une série de logement pour les ouvriers saisonniers ou forestiers. Ce sont comme des appartements ou des petites maisons mais collés... Je sais qu'il reste la première maison qui fait le coin, parce que c'est une trois façades et donc le jardin est plus grand... Mais c'est petit... mais pratique, genre une cuisine aménagée avec salon ensoleillé terrasse, buanderie et salle de bain, et à l'étage une chambre avec un hall et un balcon... et je sais que tu veux un peu de compagnie... j'ai bien une idée mais pour le moment que penses-tu de cette perspective ?

-Il faudrait voir... ça semble alléchant ! S'exclama Charlie

-Et seulement à cinq minutes à pied d'ici surtout ! Compléta Carlisle.

-Ah ! ça, ce n'est pas négligeable ! Apprécia le papa de Bella.

-Pour qui, mon chéri, demanda Esmée soudaine taquine. Pour toi qui veut aller boire discrètement une bière avec Charlie sans que je le vois.

-Esmée, non ! Voyons ! Ce n'est pas ça mais je pensais...

-Ah oui... ? Donc tu ne vois que l'intérêt de Charlie dans ma fourniture de plats à réchauffer ou surgeler ? Pas de repas ensemble, d'après midi foot ou tondeuse ?

-Aie pitié de ton homme Esmée, il ne sait plus où se mettre, ricana Charlie. Bon c'est pas tout mais cette douce chaumière, elle est construite, prévue, visible, visitable, habitable ?

-Laisse-moi appeler l'agence et je peux te dire ça ?

Esmée quitta la cuisine, les deux hommes débarrassèrent la table, rangèrent la cuisine et préparèrent le café pour tous trois.

Il s'était bien passé trente minutes avant que la mère d'Edward ne revienne boire leur vitamine noire.

-Bien, on finit notre café et on y va, l'agence nous dépose les clefs en passant et nous lui rendront à l'occasion, enfin si ça ne te convient pas !

-Ok, alors allons-y, déclara Charlie en finissant sa tasse d'un coup.

Il rangea sa tasse au lave-vaisselle, partit se changer dans sa chambre et revint vêtu d'un jean, d'un T-shirt et d'une chemise. Il prit sa veste en cuir et sa casquette noire et sortit rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient et qui et chambrèrent quand il claqua la porte d'entrée...

-Ça suffit tous les deux de vous foutre de ma poire ! Ronchonna leur ami.

-Ah non ! Mais dis-moi y'a un truc que j'ai loupé parce que t'es beau comme un camion volé, là ? T'es sûr Esmée qu'il y a que l'appart à visiter et que l'agent immobilière n'est pas présente, parce que sinon je vais me changer aussi ! Ricana Carlisle

-Carlisle Cullen, tu es idiot et moi je suis ravie d'être accompagné d'aussi charmants quarantenaires ! Surtout toi, Charlie, tes joues rouges te vont à ravir et j'espère que la maison te plaira.

-Esmée, aie confiance en toi ! Tu ne trompes pas souvent et tu sais ce que je recherche alors cesse de t'en faire ! Et pis au pire, je ne suis pas à la rue, enfin j'espère... Wouaohhh ! C'est la maisonnette à laquelle tu pensais lorsque tu me parlais ? Esmée ! Rien que d'extérieur, elle ressemble à ce que je cherche !

-Disons qu'elle a un petit plus, par rapport aux autres logements et c'est pour cette raison que personne en veut !

-Quoique, parce qu'elle est au bout ou a trois façades ?

-Non elle a une pièce en plus en bas : une buanderie, du coup à l'étage, il y a un comme un hall ou une mezzanine... Et personne n'en veut !

-D'accord laisse-moi faire le tour extérieur déjà, pendant que tu attends les clés pour rentrer dans ce petit ou futur paradis...

Charlie les planta sur place et pénétra dans le petit jardin. Il pouvait y mettre un petit portail afin de délimiter franchement son terrain qui était engazonné, il y avait des volets aux fenêtres. Et il appréciait : ces nouvelles maisons sans volet c'était comme des êtres sans paupières qui ne dormaient jamais ! Demandez à un enfant de dessiner une maison, il y a une porte, des fenêtres avec des rideaux et des volets et surtout une cheminée ! Là il y avait une petite terrasse... il se mit à rêver de pouvoir recevoir ses enfants et leurs amis... Le bruit d'un trousseau le fit revenir à la réalité et c'est Carlisle qui le lui tendit afin qu'il entre et découvre par lui-même en premier... Pas de marche pour pénétrer dans la maison, un avantage, avec les années à venir et les départs précipités pour le poste : moins de risque de chutes. Il pénétra dans l'entrée qui donnait accès directement à la cuisine équipée et au salon très lumineux et spacieux. Les trois côtés de la maison étaient visibles soit par la porte soit par l'une des autres fenêtres : un avantage. Il alla dans la pièce du fond, qui était assez grande pour servir de buanderie mais aussi de cellier. Un petit abris collé à la maison devrait permettre de stocker le matériel pour l'extérieur, et pour la pêche. Il revint dans la pièce principale et monta l'escalier en bois, il parvint à un genre de palier ou hall comme Esmée lui avait décrit... Il voyait bien un canapé convertible... avec une étagère pour les livres et les souvenirs de sa famille. Ici serait son jardin secret ! A cet étage, seuls les amis et la famille viendraient ! Il rentra dans la dernière pièce qui le surprit : une grande chambre avec une douche et un balcon qui donnait derrière et non sur la rue : ses nuits sans sommeil semblaient avoir soudain toutes leurs justifications : profiter du silence et de la beauté de l'endroit. Le logement se trouvait en quasi bordure de la forêt, ce qui voulait dire animaux sauvages aux extrémités de la journée, voir de la nuit... Il sourit en rentrant dans la pièce, oui, il se voyait parfaitement vivre ici, il était à cinq minutes à pieds des Cullen et pas trop loin de ces enfants non plus soit à vélo, soit à pied soit en voiture... Il redescendit satisfait, et croisa le regard d'Esmée qui lui désigna une porte derrière la cuisine. Il fronça les sourcils et découvrit une salle de bain fonctionnelle mais spacieuse... Douche, lavabo, sanitaire, espace de rangement aussi. Charlie rejoignit ses amis sur ces mots :

-Et c'est libre de suite, si j'ai bien compris !

-En location, ou en achat ! Répondit Esmée confiante.

-D'accord !

Charlie tourna les talons sous le regard médusé des Cullen, sortit son téléphone. Moins de dix secondes plus tard, il parlait :

-Bella ? Papa à l'appareil !

-Bonjour Charlie, un soucis ?

-Non pas du tout ! Tu sais si tu peux te libérer un quart d'heure avec Edward et Jasper ? J'aurais besoin de votre avis et d'un conseil !

-Euh non ça devrait aller! Quand ?

-Je dirais bien maintenant !

-Rien de grave parce que tu commences à me faire un peu peur !

-Non rien, promis !

-D'accord, on arrive !

-Euh Bella ?

-Oui... ?

-A la maisonnette qui fait le bout de la nouvelle série de logements !

-Ceux qui sont à louer ou à vendre ?

-Ceux-là !

Bella raccrocha et Charlie sourit en fermant son téléphone. Bella ressemblait parfois tellement à Renée : elle oubliait de dire au revoir, parce que prise dans l'élan, elle poursuivait ce qu'elle faisait. A La différence..., Bella faisait attention aux autres. Mais elle avait cet enthousiasme pour les livres, la musique, le dessin la cuisine, les enfants, que Renée avait eu pour lui, l'art, son bébé puis ses deux autres enfants. Mais Renée oubliait aussi le reste au point de le nier, de le prendre de haut, de le snober et de le renier. Comme elle avait écarté Bella quand elle avait eut Jasper et Rosalie parce qu'eux étaient plus grands, plus intéressants, comme elle avait repoussé Charlie aussi, quand il voulait s'intéresser à Bella, comme elle avait renié Bella et l'avait poussé vers les Cullen car c'était une charge de moins et puis, elle n'était pas à son image, ressemblait trop à Charlie. Renée lui en voulait à Charlie, d'avoir accepté et même encouragé l'explosion de sa famille, d'avoir demandé le divorce, de vendre la maison, de ne pas choisir son camps, de vouloir supporter Bella et Edward, ces idiots trop jeunes qui se mordraient les doigts de s'être unis aussi vite. Mais elle avait aussi renié Jasper,son fils, celui qu'elle aimait presqu'autant qu'elle. Il avait choisi Bella et pas sa mère ou sa future fiancée. Alors elle lui avait fait du mal, lui racontant les multiples conquêtes d'Alice et de Rosalie pendant leurs vacances... Au point que lui, il avait vu son fils s'éteindre et quasi disparaître... jusqu'à l'apparition de cette petite fée : Lili, miracle de Jasper, elle ne l'avait pas quitté, pas lâché d'une semelle, refusant de ne pas être dans la même pièce que lui. Dessinant quand il était à côté, partant et le cherchant sur tout le site lorsqu'il quittait sa vue. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'il était dans son bureau. C'était la seule qui avait accès à son appartement. Charlie savait que Jasper avait entendu des grincements de dents.

« Mon dieu, une enfant de cet âge, avec des soucis psychologiques, seule avec un psy adopté mais abandonnée par sa fiancée et sa mère adoptive : vous ne craignez pas une agression ? »

Jasper avait toujours fait face, il avait fait modifier son bureau de manière à ce que Lili le voit même en consultation, alors qu'elle dessinait sur une table à portée de regard. C'était la seule qui rentrait dans cette pièce, lorsqu'il y était seul, venait lui faire un câlin ou lui prendre la main pour le mener faire un tour dans le jardin ou le parc. Elle l'obligeait alors à s'asseoir, elle faisait de même à ses côtés ou sur ces genoux et ils passaient de longues minutes dans le calme. Puis ils se levaient, Jasper pour aller travailler, Lili pour dessiner ou aller coudre. Ils se quittaient souvent, lui la remerciant et l'embrassant sur le front, elle, le sourire aux lèvres lui disant :

« Je prends soin de toi et de ton cœur, c'est tout ! En attendant son retour... »

Et elle se murait dans le silence ou partait rejoindre Esmée.

Oui c'était ça : une fée du haut de ces quatre ans.

Trois sonnettes de bicyclette le sortirent de ses pensées, il passa le seuil de la porte afin de les accueillir.

-Alors que nous vaut cet appel presque catastrophe ! Demanda Jasper qui posa le vélo avec délicatesse, puisqu'il avait Lili sur son siège attachée derrière lui. Elle lui sourit alors qu'elle tendait les bras à Jasper qui la détacha et la posa par terre. Elle tendit le menton à Edward qui lui ôta son casque et attendit tranquillement la suite des événements en prenant la main de Bella.

-Charlie vous nous avez effrayés, Bella ne nous a pas laissé deux minutes pour partir...

-Désolé Edward et vous aussi en fait ! J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis quelques jours... et je me dis que vous avez tous avancé, beaucoup même depuis deux ans et pas moi. Il est peut être temps que je le fasse. Et ça commence ici, enfin vous me direz ce que vous pensez de ce logement, après l'avoir visité.

-D'accord, répondit Bella avec un grand sourire. Elle allait bouger et rentrer quand Lili lui lâcha la main et tendit les bras à Charlie, pour la première fois.

En essayant de ne pas être choqué mais seulement surpris, Charlie la souleva et la cala dans ces bras. Elle se blottit dans son cou, serrant ses petits bras derrière sa tête.

Les trois jeunes rentrèrent et firent la visite des lieux, dirent peu de mots pendant Charlie se perdait dans le bonheur de tenir Lili contre lui. Comme à son habitude, elle le surprit :

-Elle est jolie ta nouvelle maison... papy C. J'ai le droit la voir moi aussi, s'il te plaît ? Murmura la petite à son oreille.

Sans un mot, il fit le tour des deux étages et elle conclut, toujours en chuchotant :

-Avec des meubles et des jolies couleurs, ce sera ton pays du bonheur à toi aussi, papy... j'ai hâte de venir te voir ici.

-Merci, murmura Charlie en l'embrassant sur les cheveux et la serrant contre lui.

Puis regardant les trois jeunes qu'ils considéraient tous comme ses enfants :

-Alors vous en dites quoi ?

-Tu fais tes cartons quand ! Lui demanda Jasper

-Vous êtes conquis alors ?

-Comme toi, je pense, répondit Bella

-Edward, tu en penses quoi ?

-C'est bien : pas trop grand, pas trop loin de chez mes parents et de chez nous, rapide d'accès, facile à entretenir... fonctionnel... je vous vois bien ici, maintenant, je ne suis pas vous alors...

-Et garçon, qu'as-tu fait de notre tutoiement ?

-Désolé Charlie, une vielle habitude !

-Pas de soucis ! Donc pour vous c'est une bonne idée !

-Pour nous c'est parfait mais pour toi, demanda Bella

-J'avais besoin de votre avis, puis se tournant vers Esmée, tu veux bien rappeler l'agent immobilier pour que je fasse une offre. Je vais acheter cette maison, j'aurai enfin et à nouveau mon chez moi, où vous serez les bienvenus !

-Charlie, elle m'a tout donné tout à l'heure car j'ai fait une offre pour toi, la plus basse ! On en discute après !

-Esmée !

-Fais-moi confiance ! On en avait parlé il y a deux ans et j'ai gardé les chiffres en tête et je me suis basée sur tes possibilités de l'époque pour négocier tout à l'heure...

-Mais avec la vente de la maison, j'ai plus de possibilités !

-Et bien... tu la paieras cash ta maison !

-Esmée, je ne sais comment te remercier !

-Laisse-moi cuisiner pour toi Charlie et remplir ton futur congélateur de plats équilibrés !

-D'accord, accepta Charlie.

-Bon et bien signature la semaine prochaine et cartons dans la foulée avec commande sur internet car il va falloir meubler cet endroit ! S'exclama Carlisle et Esmée en cœur.

-Pitié, grimaça Charlie

-T'aimes pas faire les courses, papy, chuchota Lili

-Non pas du tout et tout le monde le sait, pouffa Charlie tout bas.

-Bon moi j'ai une course à faire avec Jasper et Edward, s'exclama Bella avec un sourire qui n'atteignait pas son regard.

Charlie intercepta un regard échangé entre les trois jeunes.

-Un souci ?

-Non, répondit Bella après avoir regardé les deux autres.

-Vraiment, demanda un Charlie maintenant soupçonneux

-En tout cas, pas pour la course que nous souhaitons faire... poursuivit Edward

-Pour quoi alors ? Insista Charlie

Jasper inspira un grand coup et se lança :

-J'ai vu les vêtements que tu as ramenés. Tu pensais que je ne les verrais pas, que je ne les regarderais pas, que je ne reconnaîtrais pas le coup de « patte », que je ne réagirais pas ! On est trois à les avoir vu et on est trois à avoir reconnu ! La question est « quand » « comment » et « pourquoi » !

-Quand : il y a quelques temps maintenant, un matin au poste, à ma prise de garde. Comment : elle m'a appelé le poste après une nuit blanche. Pourquoi:peut-être parce que j'ai essayé de la retenir il y a deux ans, j'ai essayé de lui parler, de lui faire entendre raison, de la faire rester. Le reste ce n'est pas à moi de le faire... Vous pouvez m'en vouloir, mais moi je ne m'en veux pas !

-Charlie, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Esmée anxieuse

C'est Jasper qui répondit alors qu'il voyait Lili se rétracter dans les bras de Charlie mais qui ne faisait aucun geste pour le fuir, au contraire, c'est comme si elle le protégeait de tous, même de lui, Jasper. Alors il se relâcha, prit une grande inspiration qui fit relever les yeux de la petite fille qui lui sourit, et lâcha :

-On a reçu des vêtements, des confections, du tissu du matériel aujourd'hui, que Charlie a déposé.

-Mais c'est génial, assura Carlisle.

-Ça vient de New-York ! Conclut Edward en regardant Charlie dans les yeux.

-C'est pour ça, la maison ? murmura Esmée

-Non ! Pas seulement!Tout le reste vaut, tout ce que j'ai tout à l'heure tiens ! Faut juste rajouter ça en plus ! Mais je ne veux pas vous perdre ! Pas maintenant !

Et alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, Lili se redressa et prit la parole :

-La maison est très zolie, et les nouveaux vêtements ils sont crop beaux et ils ont été fait avec soin et namour ça se voit ! Faut naccepter les cadeaux ! Tout le monde y n'est pas méchant et on a tous le droit à une nouvelle sance ! Zazper ! C'est toi qui dit touzours ça ! Alors... moi je vois que vous n'êtes tous malheureux mais... c'est pas forcément une mauvaise nouvelle !

-Lili, commença Jasper en s'agenouillant face à elle maintenant que Charlie l'avait posée au sol

-Non ! Zazper ! Je le sais ! C'est forcément une bonne nouvelle ! Faut plus n'êtes cristes comme ça ! Y'a que Papy C qui peut n'ête criste ! Il aime pas faire les courses ! Conclut-elle avec un grand sourire en regardant le chef Swan

Tous éclatèrent de rire, mais chacun savait que rien n'était réglé et que l'heure des explications, presque deux ans après, allait bientôt sonner.

En attendant, ce serait cartons, paperasses et achats pour le plus grand malheur de Charlie, alors que les quatre jeunes partirent faire leur achat pour Charlie, un cadeau de crémaillère en quelque sorte...


	25. Chapitre 24 : loin des bisounours

_Le site ff à changé, les poses de reviews aussi mais je dois avoir votre prénom pour les anonymes pour vous identifier... s'il vous plait par répondre à Guest qui me dit « à bientôt »... ben c'est aux autres mes réponses arrivent mais je pensais que le chapitre était plus important !_

_Bravo à celles qui passent dans le monde universitaire après leur réussite._

_Merci à Metefolle, MissClaire29, Bubulle est ravie de la collaboration:)_

_Mercià Fanny pour sa bataille contre Claire pour Emmett... mais vous battez pas... parce que..._

_Merci à S. Meyer pour ces personnages, elle a tout le mérite et moi je joue avec ces personnages_

Loin des bisounours...

La vie est comme une bouteille de soda : quand on secoue et qu'on ouvre parfois on est éclaboussé

En partant de futur logement de Charlie, Edward s'était muré dans un silence pesant, Lili chantonnait assise derrière Jasper et se servait du dos de son chauffeur comme d'une paeu de tambour. Bella était confuse, elle ne savait que dire. En arrivant à l'élevage, sans se concerter, ils se dirigèrent vers les rottweilers. D'accord, ils avaient mauvaise réputation, mais seulement parce qu'ils avaient de mauvais maître.

Mettez une arme dans les mains d'un fou, il fait un carnage, mettez la même arme dans les mains d'un être sain, il le décharge et le range. Pour les chiens c'était pareil.

Et le chiot devant lequel Bella était tombé en arrêt était un mélange de tout ça. Il ne cherchait pas les autres mais ne se laissait pas faire, il était un peu solitaire mais pas plus que ça. Il s'approcha doucement de Bella, puis d'Edward et de Jazz et enfin de Lili qui se tendit mais après un coup de fesses contre les jambes de la petite fille, il s'assit sur son derrière et attendit tranquillement la suite. Bella regarda les garçons qui regardaient Lili... ce chien était excellent, il attendait seulement qu'on bouge. Mais lorsque d'autres chiots approchaient de Lili, ce dernier grognait et glapissait afin de protéger la petite. Les grands se regardèrent, et Bella dit :

-On est d'accord, on l'adore et je suis sûre que Charlie aussi... Pour le nom, il me semble super protecteur... Ça va être chaud avec lui... que dites-vous de Cayenne ?

-Comme le piment ? Rigola Edward...

-Toi je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mec, mais t'as la tête qui va faire une c... Bêtise ! S'exclama Jasper.

-Moi, je pense à la dernière conversation que j'ai eue avec Bella à ton sujet...

-Bella ? Demanda Jasper à sa sœur...

-Oh alors là tu m'oublies ! Moi je vais voir la demoiselle là-bas pour les démarches, mais à mon avis tu feras bien de la rejoindre parce qu'elle bave sur toi depuis qu'on est arrivé !

-Bells, ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît... supplia son frère

-Tu sais quoi, Lili tu veux bien accompagner Jasper voir la dame là-bas...

Lili prit la main de Jasper, le tira vers la responsable, tout en étant suivit par le jeune Cayenne :

-Bonzour Madame. Ze me présente, ze suis Lili et ze protèze mon Zazper parce que il est tout zéné que vous le regardez tout le temps!Et puis c'est pas bien Zazper y n'est pas namoureux de vous ! Par contre Cayenne, y me suis partout, et Zazper, il voudrait bien le prendre, on peut ?

Bella et Edward qui n'avaient pas perdu une miette de toute la scène éclatèrent de rire et durent s'éloigner vers le fond de l'élevage, pendant que Jasper, rouge de confusion, se dépêtrait de la situation et s'occupait des démarches. Quand Lili estima la situation sous contrôle, elle fila rejoindra les amoureux.

-Alors... ? Vous ne faites quoi ? Vous cherchez un chien pour vous ?

-Non, Lili tu sais qu'on en a déjà deux ! Répondit Edward en s'agenouillant devant elle pour être à sa hauteur.

-Bah alors c'est pour qui ?

-On voudrait offrir un chien à Jasper et Emmett pour qu'ils ne soient pas tout seuls et qu'ils aillent se balader ! Continua Edward

-C'est une belle idée... moi je verrais bien un chien tout doux pour Jasper, qui n'aime zouer avec les nenfants et qui soit zentil avec moi, et qui soit tout clair ! Parce que moi les chiens tout noir ça fait peur !

-Mais Cayenne est noir ! S'exclama Bella

-Oui mais c'est pour Papy C, c'est un policier alors c'est normal, il doit faire peur, mais moi je vois bien dans ces nieux que c'est un cien zentil ! Affirma Lili sûre d'elle.

-D'accord Miss Lili mais maintenant on cherche pour Jasper et Emmett ! Lui expliqua Edward.

-D'accord ! Moi pour Zazper, je vois bien un chien tout doux mais pour tonton Memmett il faut un gros chien tout tranquille qu'aime pas bouger et qu'aime manger ! Comme tonton Memmett quoi !

-Un gros chien tout tranquille qui aime pas bouger moi je vois bien le bouvier bernois, dit Bella, mais pour Jasper la je sèche !

-Lella, 'ga'de un doudou chien ! Rhoooo, il est tout doux ! Il est crop zentil !

Bella et Edward se tournèrent pour sourire en voyant Lili assise parterre avec un chiot sur les genoux... Cette enfant avait un don pour les chiens ce n'était pas possible autrement. En se renseignant, ils découvrirent que les parents de cette chienne était Baïla et Kaï et Baïka fut trouvé... Ils leur restaient la boule de poil pour Em et c'est Jazz qui trouva sans le savoir celui que tous cherchaient, et c'est Lili qui mit fin à leur pseudo recherche en s'exclamant :

-Rho, on dirait un coockie là de Lella !

-Et voilà ! Plus besoin de chercher un nom pour ce pacha, rit Jasper.

-En route, allons chercher la voiture... On laisse Cayenne ici parce que ce soir je ne sais pas où le mettre et avec Twi et Moon à la maison pas question d'en avoir un troisième... soupira Edward...

-Moi je sais, cria Bella. On l'offre à mon père ! Il vit encore chez tes parents ! Je sais qu'ils n'en veulent pas mais j'ai quelques comptes amicales à régler avec eux...

-Comme ? demanda Jasper

-Crois mon, grand frère tu ne veux pas savoir, ricana Bella en regardant Edward rougir

-Ok définitivement je ne veux pas savoir ! Et pour le paiement on fait comment ?

-T'inquiète, on va régler avec Bella tout à l'heure et on fait les comptes après d'accord ?

-Ça marche... Je rentre avec Lili, j'ai des consultations... et on se retrouve dans une heure heure et demi au centre, pour les cadeaux. J'ai hâte !

-Et nous alors... Et Lili ?

-Motus et bouce cousue les namoureux, Ze sais ! Dit-elle fièrement avec son casque sur la tête, tendant les bras à Jasper pour être mise dans son siège sur le vélo.

Une fois partis, Bella et Edward retournèrent régler les dernières démarches et les montants dûs pour les chiots. Les vaccins étaient à jour, donc il fallait juste les récupérer. Ce qu'ils allaient faire dans l'instant : le temps de rentrer, de ranger les vélos et de prendre la voiture pour revenir dans la foulée. Ils sprintèrent pour rejoindre leur demeure, sautèrent dans la voiture de Bella : un grand 4*4 qu'elle avait à l'essai et qu'elle souhaitait acquérir surtout depuis qu'ils avaient maintenant Twi et Moon... Impossible de les véhiculer dans la voiture d'Edward... Du coup et bien, cette voiture aurait toute son utilité en cette journée !

Edward rangea les vélos alors que Bella prenait les clés du véhicule. Et tout deux partirent en direction du magasin pour les chiens. Il leur fallait de quoi les nourrir et surtout un petit panier pour les faire dormir les premiers temps... après aux heureux propriétaires de faire leurs propres investissements... eux donnaient depuis l'arrivée de leurs chiens. Ce n'était pas une manière de se venger, juste un moyen de leur trouver une raison ou une obligation de se lever tous les matins, comme pour tous ceux qui touchaient le fond et qui ne voulaient pas demander ou recevoir d'aide... C'est en pensant à sa famille que Bella roulait. Edward la ramena à la réalité en posant sa main sur sa cuisse. Leurs achats ne prirent au final que peu de temps... Ils achetèrent aussi des caisses de transports afin de leur faciliter le voyage, puis prirent le chemin du chenil. Ils réglèrent rapidement les dernières formalités et notèrent surtout les dernières recommandations pour les différents chiots. Pas question de se planter pour les infos. Tout ça les faisait sourire, ils avaient l'impression de partir en mission super sérieuse...

Ils mirent malgrétout près d'une heure pour tout boucler, inscrire les noms sur les caisses, mettre les colliers et les médailles et inscrire les numéros de tatouage dessus. Ils installèrent les chiots dans le coffre et repartirent tranquillement vers le centre. Il était quasiment dix-huit heures et avaient reçu quelques SMS de Jazz qui s'impatientait. Ils arrivèrent enfin et Jazz leur fit signe de filer chez Em où tout le monde les attendait. Jazz les suivait en vélo et les amoureux pouffèrent en pensant à son retour... Il allait galérer. Lorsque la voiture se tut, Em sortit avec Charlie et ses parents, Jazz arriva essoufflé en vélo et se fit chambrer :

-Sérieux, arrête de faire le sportif ou fais toi greffer un troisième poumon, Jasper ! Comment un mec qui ne fume pas, peut avoir aussi peu de condition ? Ricana Emmett

-Comment un type qui a fait des études peut sortir autant d'âneries en aussi peu de temps ?

-Bon les enfants ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais vous pouvez me dire ce qu'on fait là, à espérer qu'Emmett ne se mette pas en cuisine... ? Ricana Charlie

-Charlie ? Pitié...

-Ah non ! Pas de pitié ! Tu n'en as pas pour nous quand tu nous invites à manger !

-Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie les amis, mais en fait on a une livraison à faire... Maintenant que Charlie va enfin voler de ses propres ailes... On a décidé avec Jasper de lui faire un cadeau...

-Bella, Jasper ! Vous savez que je n'aime pas ça !

-On sait mais on s'en est moqué un peu sur le coup et je ne suis pas sûr que tu nous en veuilles ! En tout cas nous on ne s'en veut pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Allez viens par là Charlie !

Edward ouvrit le coffre et sortit une caisse.. puis referma le coffre sans le frapper et tendit cette dernière à son beau-père sans un mot. Beau-père qui restait muet en réalisant ce qu'il tenait dans ces mains. C'est Bella qui prit les devants ouvrit la petite porte et sortit une boule de poils qu'elle déposa à ses pieds, qu'il renifla ainsi que les autres puis revient s'asseoir à côté du policier, tranquille et serein

-Nous te présentons Cayenne...

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire !

-Ne dis rien.. amuse-toi avec lui je suis sûre que Esmée et Carlisle seront ravis de te voir partir... c'est pour t'aider...

-Bella ma chérie, tu as des comptes à régler ?

-Esmée, plus jamais de shopping lingerie, de surprise dans votre cuisne ou je vous promets que je vous offre un chiwawa !

-Bella !

-Cap' alors ?

-D'accord je te laisse y allez avec Edward ! Et pour la cuisine ben sonner la prochaine fois !

-Merci, ricana Bella fière de son succès.

-Bon mais ce n'est pas tout... déclara Jasper.

-Me dites pas que vous allez m'en offrir un second ? S'inquiéta Charlie.

-Euh... non respire, papa ! On trouve que Cayenne suffira à ton malheur et à ton bonheur...

-Ben alors, c'est pour qui ?

-Pour mon frère... dit Edward en regardant Emmett dans les yeux

-Pour moi ? Vous m'offrez un chiot ! Sérieux, p'tit frère, avec Bella et Jasper, vous m'offrez... un chien ?

-Oui, tiens regarde toi même ! Nous te présentons Coockie un joli bouvier bernois, qui ne bouge pas de ces fesses sauf pour manger, s'esclaffa Edward.

-Tout de suite les caricatures... pov' Coockie ! Écoute pas tonton Eddy il est jaloux !

-Ben voilà maintenant il est carrément barré avec son chien, se marra Jasper.

-Te marre pas trop vite, cher frangin...

-Bella... non !

-Et si... ! En fait c'est Lili qui l'a trouvé, une jolie boule de poil, berger australien, nommée Baïka...

-Vous êtes complètement tarés tous les deux ?

-En fait non ! Depuis qu'on a nos deux chiens, on se rend compte qu'ils nous obligent à sortir... à jouer... expliqua Edward.

-Et puis, maintenant au centre... ce sera un vrai bonheur ! Rit Bella...

-C'est clair que ça promet du bon temps, soupira Carlisle, entre les enfant à cadrer les chiots qui vont batifoler...

-Je sens un beau-papa grognon... il ne te faudrait pas un chien à toi aussi ?

-NON NON NON, s'exclama Esmée horrifiée...

-Je sens que ma maison va être prête plus tôt que prévu, pouffa Charlie en regardant Cayenne... Dis vieux... on va quand même pas dormir dans une tente tous les deux parce tatie Esmée elle veut pas de toi, hein ? Bon d'un autre côté, il nous reste ma voiture aussi, mais 'tention ! Pas le droit de faire tes besoins dedans !

-Ouh ! Chef Swan qui parle à son chien je sens que ça pourrait être drôle... ricana Emmett

-Il a pas intérêt à reparler de moi comme ça , parce que je te promets Charlie que ton congélo je le remplis de pierres, menaça Esmée en gardant son sérieux avec peine...

-N'empêche vous avez l'air malin accroupis à côté de vos chiots... s'esclaffa Edward

-Tu peux rire toi, ils sont où les vôtres ?

-Nous c'est Jake et Carlie qui les gardaient, on avait prévu... l'achat de celui de Jasper donc... Ils arrivent à fond de train... et nos jeunes amoureux sont obligés de courir derrière, expliqua Bella, et je ne veux entendre aucun commentaire ou remarque à Jacob ! Il se fait un sang d'encre, il stresse de ne pas assurer et sait déjà que s'il n'assure on sera quatre à lui tomber dessus. Et Carlie n'est pas mieux, avec son passé, elle surréagit, elle stresse, elle n'ose pas accepter certaines choses, alors ils ont besoin d'écoute, de conseils mais surtout pas de critiques ou de flagellation, ils sont assez doués tous les deux par ça !

-Ainsi parla ma fille, comme ils sont tout près on se tait, mais ce n'est pas fini j'ai mon mot à dire, ronchonna Charlie.

-Pour ta gouverne, et si tu ne veux pas que je gomme de mes souvenirs, tous tes efforts, je te conseille d'aller dans mon sens, ils sont grands, elle n'est pas pas majeure, Jacob le sait et celle qui en souffre c'est Carlie et pas lui... Il est prêt à attendre dix ans s'il le faut !

-Qu'il dit ! Grogna à nouveau son père

-Papa ! Ça suffit !

-Hey ! Salue tout le monde, on ramène vos moustiques les amoureux...

-Oh ils sont trop mignons ! le coupa Carlie. Ils sont à qui ? Poursuivit-elle ne se préoccupant de l'atmosphère affreuse créée par Charlie.

-Euh alors voici Cayenne qui est à Charlie... et qui va avec sa nouvelle maison cadeau de crémaillère, là c'est Coockie offert à Em et là c'est Baïka le chiot que Bella et Edward viennent de m'offrir...

-D'accord, en clair y'a plus que Carlie et moi qui n'en avons pas !

-T'en voudrais un ? Demanda Carlie, le regard brillant.

-Ben, faudrait voir, si le temps ne fait pas défaut, si tout est optimal aussi... lui dit Jake d'un air entendu.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison, y'a des trucs à faire avant... (puis se tournant vers Edward et Bella) Vous pourrez nous montrer où vous avez été pour ceux-là...

-Sans soucis, demain si tu veux, ou si vous voulez ?

-D'accord, répondit Jacob après avoir échangé de nouveau un regard Carlie.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais faut que je rentre, je bosse demain et je dois installer Cayenne pour la nuit ! Bonne nuit à tous ! Lança brutalement le Chef

-Charlie, tu oublies sa caisse dans notre coffre et de quoi le nourrir et lui donner à boire pour la nuit et demain ! Lui rappela Bella.

-Vous avez pris ça aussi ? S'étonna son père.

-C'est un cadeau, pas du poison, donc on vous offre à tous les trois de quoi tenir une semaine afin que vous vous retournez ainsi que les choses à faire et à éviter. Aidez nous à décharger le coffre, comme ça on rentre aussi ! Dit Edward

-Jake et Carlie, vous venez prendre un verre à la maison comme ça on peut parler pour demain... proposa Bella avec un franc sourire

-T'es sûr ? On va pas vous déranger ? S'étonna Carlie

-Si Bella te le propose, tu peux venir sans crainte, la rassura Edward.

-D'accord, Jake ça te dit ?

-Moi chez pas de soucis, tant qu'ils ne prennent pas leurs vélos et qu'ils ne me proposent pas de balade ça me va ! confirma Jake en grimaçant aux souvenirs.

-Ne t'inquiète pas on te racontera notre rencontre avec Jacob, tu comprendras ! La rassura Edward.

Il leur fallut tous les bras pendant presqu'une demi heure pour tout décharger, installer et transmettre les dernières informations. Carlisle et Esmée prirent les affaires de Cayenne ainsi que Charlie. Jacob et Carlie rejoignirent le centre à pied avec le vélo de Jasper pour permettre à Edward et Bella de transporter Jasper et les trois chiens.

Une heure fut nécessaire au final pour que les quatre jeunes rejoignent la maison des jeunes Cullen.

A peine arrivés à destination et le coffre ouvert, les chiots descendirent avec un peu d'aide et filèrent dans le jardin malgré les râles d'Edward

-Bella ! Ne les laissent pas dans le jardin tous seuls, ils vont tout saccager !

-Edward, ils déterrent des bulbes et cueillent des fleurs ! Twi et Moon ne saccagent pas tout ! T'as besoin de décompresser mon chéri, lui dit-elle mutine.

-Bellaaaaa... gronda Edward.

Elle ouvrit la maison en éclatant de rire.

-C'est toujours comme ça entre vous deux ? Demanda Carlie curieuse.

-Non pas toujours... parfois c'est pire, mais là... nous allons bien, enfin aussi bien que possible, expliqua Bella, bon que veux-tu boire : panach, bière, limonade, café, eau, jus d'orange ?

-T'es sérieuse, une bière ?

-Oui, une bière, je ne t'ai pas proposé le pack non plus et pas une à 12°..., alors ? Poursuivit Bella la tête dans le frigo.

-Un panach c'est cool, s'il te plaît !

-Alors un panach et trois bières !

-Comment tu sais pour Jacob ? Demanda Carlie sur la défensive.

-Calme-toi Carlie, si je le sais c'est que j'ai souvent passé du temps chez Em ou Jazz avec Ed et lui. Et je suis observatrice, c'est tout.

-Ah... désolée...

-Non tu ne l'es pas, mais ce n'est pas grave, je comprends ton dilemme... ou ta crainte ! Mais n'oublie pas que Jacob a un passé... et toi aussi... et qu'il vous faut faire avec : difficultés, appréhension, douleurs...

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais de mon passé de toute façon ? Mordit Carlie.

-Ce que ton dossier nous a appris, rien de plus.

-Mon « dossier » ? Vous avez un dossier sur moi ? qui y a accès ? Jacob ?

-Calme toi, oui tu as un dossier, comme Tony, Gab, Lili, Caro, et comme tous ceux qui rejoindront la Volerie.. Et pour ceux qui y ont accès : et bien Carlisle d'abord et mon père, puis Edward Jasper et moi. Emmett ne veut pas... Et Jacob n'a pas de raison de connaître les dossiers, le tien ou celui d'un autre... Encore moins maintenant que vous êtes en couple !

-Qui te dit qu'on est en couple !

-Tout ! Ta manière de bouger par rapport à lui, le fait que tu ne décides plus toute seule comme pour le chien, je sais que tu en souhaites un, mais tu voulais savoir si Jacob aussi, et comme vous ne vivez pas ensemble, il pourrait en souhaiter que toi tu n'aimes pas, alors t'as voulu avoir son avis tout à l'heure et tu sais maintenant que vous en aurez un que vous choisirez ensemble, quand vous aurez décidé de comment vous allez gérer tout ça... Et puis, tu es moins agressive, enfin envers les autres, pas envers moi, mais ça c'est une autre histoire ! Termina Bella avec un petit sourire avant de prendre une gorgée de bière

-Et tu sais ça juste en m'observant, pas en interrogeant Jacob ! Mais tu as raison avec toi j'ai du mal ?

-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu me trouves trop fleur bleue ! Trop gnian gnian ? C'est ton droit ! Je n'ai pas à te raconter ma vie, mais sache juste que malgré la présence de Charlie actuellement … ça n'a pas été le cas pendant presque vingt ans. Seuls Edward, Carlisle et Esmée ont été là, de tous les instants, de tous les bobos, les joies et les doutes... Certes je n'ai pas ton vécu et je ne cherche pas à comparer, on a passé l'âge de c'est moi qui est le plus grave, le plus grand des traumatismes... enfin ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer à ce jeu! Tu vas y perdre ton âme. Mais je peux être là, quand tu as besoin de parler, de te changer les idées... de partager quelques choses ou de te venger de Em ou quelqu'un d'autre, termina Bella.

-Pourquoi tu es sympa avec moi alors que moi je n'ai qu'une envie c'est te faire ravaler ta gentillesse ?

-Pourquoi je t'agresserais ? Je ne t'en veux pas et tu cherches un défouloir ! Ne me manque pas de respect parce qu'alors tu prendras la porte, c'est tout ! Après ça, comme dit, je te comprends, mais ne t'en prends pas à la mauvaise personne. D'un autre côté, je préfère que ce soit moi que Jacob !

-Tu l'apprécies beaucoup on dirait ?

-J'ai appris à le connaître, c'est un peu comme un petit frère pour moi, comme Emmett est mon grand frère, en plus du vrai !

-Pourquoi petit, alors qu'il est plus vieux que toi ?

-Parce qu'en âge mental parfois il a cinq ans et qu'il se comporte certains jours comme un ado pubère, rit Bella, en tout cas avec moi, précisa-t-elle avant que sa petite amie ne lui saute dessus.

-Oui tu as raison, et quand il parle de toi on dirait qu'il parle de sa sœur, tu es SA référence. Bella-ci, Bella-ça, Bella par-ci, Bella par-là, j'ai fini par me poser des questions, c'est pour ça que je ressens tout ça, et en plus j'ai l'impression que ta vie est facile !

-Bella, une vie facile, s'exclama Jacob, on parle pas de la même alors, ma chérie, parce sa vie est tout sauf facile...

-Jacoooob...

-Nan Bella...! Écoute ! Se faire planter par ses parents quand ils ont adopté Rosalie et Jasper, au point de vivre quasiment chez Edward... se faire pourrir la vie par vos frères et sœurs, au point de te faire virer de chez toi par Alice et Rose avec l'aide de ta mère sans que ton père le voit... Vous mariez et quasiment vous tuer pendant que les 2 autres sautent de joie... T'appelle ça comment toi ?

-Bella, c'est ça ta vie ? Demanda Carlie

-J'appelle ça mon passé, Jacob ! Et doc il m'appartient ! Tu n'as pas le droit de le balancer sous prétexte que j'ai le sourire ! Commença Bella, ignorant la demande de la jeune fille. Tu crois quoi ? Que parce que j'ai le sourire, je ne vois pas la douleur dans les yeux de Em ? Que son chien c'est pour faire joli ? Il a maintenant l'obligation de se lever tous les jours ! Parce que savoir que sa futur fiancée c'est taper tout se qui bougeait pendant ces vacances ! Parce que quand Gab et Tony vont partir tu crois qu'il va devenir quoi ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu mon frère sombrer quand il a découvert que celle avec qui il souhaitait se marier, envoie par le biais de notre père des vêtements mais qu'elle n'a pas le courage de venir elle-même présenter ces excuses et nous donner les vêtements, tu crois que pour lui aussi, le chien c'est pour le fun ? Le jour ou Lili va partir, plus rien ne tiendra Jasper debout, crois-moi, plus rien, pas même moi ! Et mon père qui cherche une nouvelle maison sans en parler à qui que se soit, qui stresse à l'idée d'être seul : son chien va être sa seule compagnie parce qu'il a trop d'honneur pour demander plus d'asile aux parents de mon chéri ! Quant à Edward, regarde le, ton ami, regarde la souffrance dans son regard quand on parle d'Alice ! Quand on parle de Rosalie, pour tout ce qu'elle fait vivre à Emmett ! Même s'il a la pêche aujourd'hui parce qu'il a un nouveau compagnon ! Tu crois qu'on vit au pays des bisounours ? Tu crois qu'on se fait pas de soucis pour toi et Carlie, ensemble et séparément ? Alors oui c'est mon passé, mais tu n'as pas le droit de le balancer comme ça !

-Bella ! cria Edward en se précipitant pour la prendre dans ces bras... je t'ai entendu sous la douche !

-Désolée, d'avoir crié, d'avoir vidé mon sac comme ça ! Je vais sortir finir ma bière et surveiller les chiens pour pas qu'ils fassent d'autres trucs affreux dehors !

Sur ces paroles, Bella tourna des talons, laissant finalement sa bière dans la cuisine, laissant aussi les trois autres stupéfaits,et Edward malheureux aussi.

-Mec je suis désolé, elle parlait avec Carlie de sa vie et elle la romançait tellement que...

-Tu pensais bien faire... laisse... j'irai la voir dans quelques instants.

Edward se passa les mains dans les cheveux et soupira

-Va la voir, elle nous a donné notre boisson va la rejoindre, on parlera après... Mais c'est clair que je ne la verrais plus jamais pareil ! Elle a un de ces caractères ! Sourit la jeune femme

-Content que tu t'en sois rendu compte, soupira Edward, je vais la voir et je reviens avec elle j'espère.

Il fallut presque vingt minutes à Edward pour approcher Bella, la consoler, lui parler et l'écouter... Ils finirent par rentrer, elle partit se doucher et Edward prépara de quoi manger pour tous les quatre.

-Au fait ! Avec Bella, on a parlé de votre futur, possible chien... on a vu qu'il y avait une portée de cane corso...ça pourrait le faire... maintenant Bella ne pourra pas demain parce qu'elle doit présenter son prochain livre et s'occuper de nos chiens mais moi le matin je peux vous y conduire...

-Euh oui pourquoi pas... mais on doit rentrer...

-Vous inquiétez pas, on a une chambre d'ami pour cette nuit, ajouta Edward toujours plongé dans la salade et la sauce tomate

-Ed?.

-Quoi Jake ? Ah oui ! Ben t'as le canapé !

-Pfff fais chier tu sais !

-Merci pour l'invitation au resto Jacob !

-Quelle invitation, Bella ?

-Ah tu savais pas, dommage, ici à chaque gros mot, celui qui est coupable paie le resto aux autres, expliqua tout joyeuse Bella

Tout le monde ricana devant les grognements du coupable.

En final, malgré le début de soirée tendue, le repas fut sympa, ils parlèrent beaucoup des chiens, de leurs projets d'avenir, enfin surtout ceux de Jacob et Carlie qui trouvèrent des appuis de qualité, une grande écoute et de bons conseils...

Jacob termina sa nuit avec Carlie dans les bras sur le canapé, déplié pour l'occasion. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la jeune femme dormit sans cauchemar.

Edward eut un sommeil difficile réveillé régulièrement par la panique, l'angoisse les larmes et les cauchemars de Bella.

Une journée comme d'habitude, pas pire, pas meilleure que les autres...


	26. Chapitre 25 : Le coeur sur la main

_Alors je n'ai toujours pas répondu, j'ai eu de beaux retours, merci... Lili vous adorez ! L'idée que Alice et Rosalie soient des pestes aussi !_

_Merci à Metefolle, MissClaire29,(c'est la même), Bubulle (c'est mon double, pour celles qui sont sur fb) est ravie de la collaboration :) les fous-rires, les coms aussi...nos occupations de la nuit._

_Merci à Fanny pour sa bataille contre Claire pour Emmett... mais vous battez pas... parce que... vous allez faire front ensemble._

_Parce que certaines vont me détester, je prends le risque, j'aime vivre dans le danger, ne soyez pas fâchées avec le cliché de la dernière phrase... y'a une explication:)))_

_Merci à S. Meyer pour ces personnages, elle a tout le mérite et moi je joue avec ces personnages_

**Chapitre 25 : Le cœur sur la main.**

Emmett rentrait avec Coockie qui ne le quittait pas de la semelle. Il l'installa dans l'entrée afin de lui permettre de tout voir, même sa porte de chambre, il voyait aussi la cuisine, mais l'accès lui sera interdit. Emmett lui posa son panier et sa boîte côté à côté, récupéra un vieux pull à lui et le mit dans la boîte au « cas où », il mit de l'eau dans la gamelle et des croquettes dans l'autre, puis se fit à manger... Coockie trop occupé à manger s'en contrefichait prodigieusement. Emmett prit le temps de manger, regardant son chien, jouer, tourner en rond, puis enfin se poser sur son derrière pour le regarder lui. Emmett le regarda et pouffa, se leva nettoya son repas et sa vaisselle, comme tous les jours. Une fois fini, il se retourna et l'appela

-Allez Coockies vient là !

Le chiot cavala vers lui, et Emmett se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur !

-Alors comme ça toi et moi... on va faire un gros bout de chemin ensemble ! On va en faire des conneries tous les deux ! T'inquiète ! Je te couvrirais mais à une condition : tu racontes à personne que je te parle ! C'est notre secret mon pote ! Allez viens on va faire un tour dehors avant d'aller se coucher ! Mais tu te barres pas hein ! J'ai pas envie de passer ma nuit à te chercher à la lampe torche ! Demain on fera un tour grand et je te mettrai ta laisse...Mais là je veux juste profiter de ma fin de soirée avec toi, allez viens !

Coockie jappa et le suivit tout joyeux. Une fois la porte ouverte, ils sortirent tous deux mais Em lui interdit les pattes dans la terre

-Ah non mon pote pas de terre dans ma maison sinon la nuit tu la passes dehors...

Coockies lui répondit en couinant :

-Je dois vraiment ne pas aller bien pour que Ed et Bella t'offrent à moi, tu sais, petite boule de poil... Je comprends pas tout ! Je sais que Gab et Tony ne vont pas rester tout le temps enfin surtout pour le futur doc, parce que l'autre avec son piano... à part pour le conservatoire ou ses concerts si ça marche... Ouais en gros, ma petite boule de poil toi et moi c'est jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ! Parce que pas question que je te laisse filer ! Tu seras de toutes les conneries, sorties, sport... les boites t'inquiète j'y vais plus... Pour les nanas non plus ne t'inquiète pas... y'en aura toujours qu'une... mais c'est plus possible... alors ben y'en aura pas d'autre... personne pour combler ce truc béant pas comblable... Ouais je sais c'est pas français mais j'ai pas envie là tout de suite... Bon t'as fini ? On peut rentrer parce que moi j'ai besoin d'un bonne douche et de dormir, allez en route, Cap'taine !

Le chiot lui répondit et tous deux rentrèrent. Emmett fila à la douche, essayant de décompresser et Coockie s'assit devant la porte entrouverte, la fixant, sans rentrer, chouinant lorsqu'il entendit son maître renifler fort sous l'eau et soupirer. Emmett finit par sortir vêtu d'un boxer noir, torse nu, il prit le panier et dit :

-Allez viens... je laisse ma porte ouverte alors tu dors sur le pas de la porte et on se voit demain ! Bonne nuit Coockie.

Le chiot tourna en rond alors qu'Emmett éteignait la lumière... et il ne fallut pas dix minutes aux deux pour sombrer.

Le lendemain, le soleil les trouva tous les deux dans le salon, Em dans la canapé, une photo de Rose et lui serrée contre lui et Coockie qui dormait la main de son maître posée sur lui. Emmett se leva péniblement, rangea la photo sans la regarder, ouvrit la porte avec un tasse de café à la main et la sirota le temps que son chien s'occupe et découvre les fleurs.

Puis il sortit quelques vieilles affaires ferma les portes des pièces mais laissa l'entrée et la salle de bain accessible et fila sous la douche. Et comme la veille le chiot l'attendait à sa sortie et le suivit jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, le regarda tomber la serviette qu'il avait autour des hanches, enfiler un boxer blanc, un jean baggy délavé, un t-shirt blanc et une chemise noire.

Emmett regarda son chien et lui dit :

-Si t'étais une nana, je flipperai devant ton regard, mais là je me dis que tu regardes ton modèle pour charmer les filles plus tard ! Rit Emmett. Allez ramène tes fesses on sort tous ls deux faire un tour dans les bois pas trop loin et sur le chemin. Donc laisse pour toi parce que je veux pas te perdre !

Et Emmett sortit avec Coockie en laisse, il avait prit aussi de quoi boire dans un sac à dodo... afin de porter de chiot en cas de trop grande fatigue.

Sans faire réellement attention au temps, ils marchèrent une bonne heure avant qu'Em ne s'arrête et se pose, il sortit le bol de son chien,de l'eau et une couverture. Coockie, après avoir bu, se roula en boule contre son maître. Il soupira de plaisir et Emmett s'allongea en souriant. Il regarda les nuages d'altitude passer, le vent souffler dans les arbres. C'était une journée agréable et il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas profité. Il espérait juste secrètement que pire ne l'attendait pas.

Il dut s'endormir, car ce furent des gémissements qui le sortirent de sa torpeur. Pensant de suite à Coockie, il posa sa main dessus mais réalisa que ce dernier, toujours assis sur sa couverture, était tourner vers les bois. Réagissant rapidement, il se leva, Coockie prêt à partir, rangea la couverture et se prépara à partir quand il entendit un très vague appel à l'aide. En alerte, il tenta de cerner l'origine qu'il espérait des appels et se dirigea vers eux. Il faillit malgré tout buter sur sa découverte, une belle jeune femme, amochée et légèrement ballonnée.

-Mademoiselle ? Vous m'entendez ?

Elle acquiesça pour toute réponse et grimaça.

-Qui vous a frappé ?

-Je suis tombée dans l'escalier ! Murmura-t-elle

-C'est ça et moi je suis l'archevêque de Canterburry !

-Ouch...

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui mais je ne le pensais pas aussi séduisant... et je n'ai qu'un œil...

-Il s'appelle comment votre escalier ?

-Un nom que je voudrais oublier... s'il vous plaît ?

-D'accord pour le moment mais on en reparlera plus tard... Vous avez mal quelque part ?

-Les côtes, le visage...

-Pas le ventre ?

-Euh... non pas le ventre!Comment vous savez ?

-J'ai un père médecin... j'avais une petite amie, et une sœur et j'ai maintenant un belle sœur !

-Vous en avez de la chance... !

-Je suis d'accord avec vous, j'ai le plus merveilleux des chiots ! Que je vais mettre dans mon sac à dos afin de vous porter chez moi vu que je ne vois pas de fracture et que, hormis vos côtes, vous semblez en forme !

-J'ai un peu de mal à respirer... j'ai mal aux yeux aussi !

-Zut je vais pas pouvoir vous déplacer alors !

-Mais non aïeuuh... vous me faites rire et j'ai mal aux côtes et en plus votre physique m'éblouit. Je pensais souffrir le martyr ici et j'ai un apollon gentil et doux qui vient à mon secours ! D'accord vous n'avez pas de fidèle destrier mais votre boule de poil est adorable.

-Cadeau de famille !

-Vous en avez de la chance, d'avoir une famille pareille, pour vous faire ce genre de cadeau ! Murmura-t-elle.

-Il va falloir que je vous porte ! Car clairement vous n'êtes pas en état de marcher aussi longtemps !

-Aussi longtemps ?

-Euh oui j'habite à une heure de marche !

-Oh... une heure, reprit-elle horrifiée... Mais je vais vous salir...

-Ne dites pas de bêtises ! Ce n'est pas un soucis ! Dites-moi juste depuis combien de temps vous êtes là !

-Je ne sais pas hier soir ! Cette nuit peut être... je n'ai pas mangé hier soir et là je ne sais pas l'heure qu'il est...

-Il est quasi 11 heures... ça fait presque 24 heures que vous n'avez pas mangé... Mais vu votre état je ne peux que vous donner de l'eau... Mon père est médecin et je voudrais qu'il vous examine... pour la santé de celui qui est là, dit Emmett en pointant son ventre du doigt...

-Oh... ? Vous avez remarqué ? Vous devez me prendre pour...

-Quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Par contre je vais me servir de ma chemise pour vous serrer les côtes afin que ça ne bouge pas lors de votre transport...

-D'accord...

-Ça ne va pas être très agréable, je suis désolé...

-Faut pas ! J'ai de la chance d'avoir été trouvée ! Hummm... finit-elle en serrant des dents

-C'est fini... j'ai un peu profité de votre bavardage !

-Ce sera pris pour du délire si j'admire vos biceps et vos pectoraux ? Dit-elle entre ses dents

Emmett partit d'un grand éclat de rire, et finit par reprendre la parole

-Désolé, ça m'a fait penser à mon monologue avec mon chien ce matin ! Il avait votre regard et je lui ai dit que si c'était une fille ça me ferait flipper, mais en fait venant de vous ce n'est pas le cas ! Comme quoi je dis des conneries, même à mon chien !

-Je ne souhaitais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise !

-Pas de problème...Au fait je m'appelle Emmett, et vous ?

-C'est LeEEEAAAHHHHHH ! Hurla la jeune femme, sous le coup de la douleur, fondant de suite en larmes sans sanglot.

-Chut c'est fini, la consola Emmett en la maintenant contre lui, Coockie dans le sac à dos. Leah c'est bon je vais vous déplacer maintenant !

-Je peux pas... pleura-t-elle

-Mais si ! Vous êtes courageuse, l'encouragea Emmett en l'embrassant sur le front puis les cheveux !

Il en profita pour se mettre en marche. Il lui parla de manière constante tout au long du chemin, elle s'accrochait à son t-shirt, gémissant ou hochant la tête selon le besoin ou la nécessité. Le retour fut plus court. Porter Leah fut plus rapide que de suivre un chiot qui courrait après les mouches, papillons et autres moustiques.

Arrivé devant chez lui, il réussit à ouvrir la porte avec difficulté. Il réussit tant bien que mal à ôter ses chaussures et à sortir Coockie du sac. Il jappa en remerciement et fila manger et boire pour en final se mettre en boule devant la porte de la chambre. Emmett posa, sur son lit, la jeune femme qui réveilla en sursaut.

-Chut pas d'inquiétude ! Vous êtes chez moi ! Mais je dois vous faire doucher et boire ! Après je vais appeler mon père pour qu'il vienne !

-D'accord mais vous pouvez m'aider ?

-Euh... vous tenez à vos vêtements ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Ce sera plus simple pour moi de vous les découper que de vous dévêtir, dit-il avec un sourire gêné

-Oh ! Non bien sûr mais vous avez de quoi...

-Pas de soucis... j'ai des T-shirts de ma belle sœur et un vieux jogging, quand ils viennent faire du sport avec moi ! Je vois une paire de ciseaux sur mon bureau, je vous lâche deux secondes...

-Hiiiischh

-Je suis de retour... je vais commencer par votre pantalon d'accord puis je verrais le T-shirt, ensuite je vous emmène dans la salle de bain. J'en profiterai pour me doucher aussi et je laisserai la porte ouverte comme ça Coockie pourra vous rassurer.

-Je ne suis pas inquiète...

-Ben moi si, soupira Emmett qui commença son travail de découpe. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je déshabillerai une fille à coup de ciseaux... je me serais marré...

Leah sourit et le regarda travailler. Il était attentif et concentré, prenant son temps et s'appliquant afin de ne pas la couper ou la blesser davantage. Il avait le bout de sa langue coincée entre les dents, comme un enfant qui suivait les lignes noires du dessin à l'école. Elle se sentit libérée de son bas mais ne lâchait pas le visage d'Emmett du regard... Il finit par croiser son regard quand il acheva son T-shirt.

-Et voilà c'est fini... je me mets en maillot de bain et j'arrive ! Dit-il en la couvrant avec une couverture.

Deux minutes à peine plus tard... il revenait comme promis.

-Allez le plus dur... rebouger... Prête ?

-Non ! Mais j'ai pas le choix ! Outchhhhh ! Oh c'est aussi peu agréable que tout à l'heure...

-La salle de bain est là ! Prête à vous tenir debout le temps que je rentre en même temps que vous... Je ne voudrais pas glisser...

-Allez-y... Emmett je devrais tenir le temps que vous régliez la température... Oh punaise c'est trop bon... Merci, dit-elle se calant contre le torse du jeune homme...

-Euh... De rien... mais je vais devoir vous laver les cheveux et le reste aussi, répondit-il crispé

-Pardon... je dépasse les bornes...

-Non... mais... vous êtes belle... et je ne suis qu'un homme et... enfin... pffff... je vais vous laver !

-Merci... d'être aussi gentil, discret, attentionné et délicat et j'oubliais prévenant !

-Ouais c'est tout moi ça... tous mes autres prénoms... vous oubliez prétentieux aussi, rit Em.

Mais devant la grimace de la jeune femme, il s'excusa

-Oh merde, désolé... je vais me taire et vous rincer... Je me lave rapidement et on sort.

Cinq minutes plus tard, après avoir jonglé avec sa compagne de douche qu'il avait maintenu le temps de se laver, il l'emmitouflait dans une grande serviette, lui prit un peignoir et ils partirent dans la chambre tout doucement... Elle réussit à s'habiller pour le haut mais il dût l'aider par son bas. Puis il partit s'habiller de manière identique et souffler. Elle était vraiment trop belle et il avait juste envie de frapper l'abruti qui l'avait mise dans cet état.

De peur de faire une bêtise, il la conduisit en cuisine, où devant son insistance, il prépara de quoi manger et surtout elle prit un bon antidouleur afin de pouvoir souffler un peu... antidouleur autorisé pendant la grossesse donc pas terrible mais elle s'en contenterait.

Ils en profitèrent pour parler d'eux, du père de son enfant qui l'avait prise pour un putching-ball, de sa grossesse, elle en était à quatre mois de grossesse, voire un peu plus, de Rosalie aussi... Pour la première fois Emmett se confia sur ce qu'il ressentait, ce qui l'avait déçu, abîmé, sa perte de confiance et son besoin de solitude affective mais son besoin d'ami et de gens de confiance. Devant ses confessions, Leah insista pour lui confier la raison de son tabassage :

-Je suis malade, du genre de maladie qu'on ne guérit pas ! Et quand je l'ai découvert, à mon début de grossesse, j'ai choisi de garder mon enfant pour son père que de prendre un traitement incompatible... Je sais que j'ai à peu près un an à vivre. Sauf que son père n'a pas supporté ! En tabassant il pensait provoquer une fausse couche et ainsi m'obliger à me faire soigner ! Mais c'est trop tard... ça avance trop vite ! Maintenant je suis seule avec un enfant qui sera orphelin peu de temps après sa naissance et ça m'angoisse. Parce que tout ce pourquoi je me suis battue est partie en fumée !

-Vous … vous voulez dire que vous êtes condamnée et que vous allez mourir ?

-Oui... c'est le docteur Volturi qui me suit... et..

-Je le connais c'est un ami et confrère de mon père ! C'est le meilleur dans son domaine ! Mais...et votre bébé ? Vous savez si c'est un garçon ? une fille ?

-Non j'ai une écho dans deux semaines qui …. mais ça changerait quoi ?

-Juste se concentrer sur l'avenir et le bonheur plutôt que sur une fin inéluctable...

-D'accord... mais de toute façon je vais pas pouvoir y aller...

-Pourquoi ? C'est à près de 50 km de là et je n'ai pas de voiture, Emmett !

-Je vais vous emmener ! Et vous restez ici le temps qu'il faudra, on va trouver une solution... j'en suis sûr... j'ai un lit d'appoint et une chambre d'ami ne vous inquiétez pas ! Vous avez de beaux hématomes sur les côtes, je pense que c'est tout... votre respiration est tranquille, mais je vais demander à mon père de passer ce soir après son travail à l'hôpital puisqu'il ne travaille pas au centre aujourd'hui...

-Au centre ?

-«La volerie des anges » géré par mon frère et son épouse...

-Edward et Bella Cullen sont votre famille ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-J'ai beaucoup entendu de bien sur eux et le travail qui y est fait... Je fais moi même de la peinture avec des enfants... enfin je faisais...

-Hey mais attendez ! Ça peut être une idée ! Je vais devoir vous présenter à eux et à Jasper mais ça doit pouvoir se faire...

-Je veux juste attendre un peu parce qu'avec ma tête et mes côtes... ce ne serait pas l'idéal...

-Vous voulez vous reposer je vois bien que vous avez un coup de mou tout d'un coup !

-Oui mais pas dans le lit parce ça va être terrible, plutôt dans le canapé...

-D'accord venez, je vous installe.

Emmett l'installa dans le fauteuil inclinable qu'il s'était offert pour se faire plaisir, la couvrit d'une couverture :

-Profitez du calme et reposez-vous ! Je vais ranger un peu et appeler mon père et je vous rejoints ici.

-Ok... Emmett ?

-Oui...

-Je peux vous demander une faveur ?

-Demandez toujours ! Dit-il dans un sourire.

-Je suis pas sûr qu'on est beaucoup d'année de différence et je ne me sens pas assez vieille pour être tutoyer, alors vous pourriez me tutoyer ? Si pas, c'est pas grave, mettez ça sur le compte de l'antidouleur, d'accord ?

-Avec plaisir Leah mais j'attends de toi que tu fasses de même... et du coup, ben t'es pas à l'abri de mes bourdes et mes blagues à deux balles...

-Je prends le risque t'es un type bien Emmett ! N'en doute pas ! Malgré tout ce qui se passe...

-Repose toi... Je reviens !

Emmett l'embrassa sur le front, lui remonta la couverture et partit en cuisine. Il rangea, se fit un café, sortit le boire avec Coockie et appela son père

-Papa ? Emmett à l'appareil !

-Emmett ! Que me vaut le plaisir de t'entendre... ?

-Écoute j'ai besoin de toi ! Tu peux venir chez moi avec ta trousse ?

-Tu t'es blessé ?

-On va dire ça ! Dis à Maman si elle te pose des question que je suis tombé en attrapant Coockie et que tu dois passer me voir ou je sais pas ! Que je ne suis plus à jour dans mes vaccins et avec Coockie il faut faire le rappel et je peux pas me déplacer mais viens s'il te plaît...

-Tu m'inquiètes tu sais !

-Je sais et je suis désolée mais j'ai besoin de toi ! Et je n'ai pas fait de bêtises ! Pour la première fois de ma vie, je prends mes responsabilités c'est tout !

-Ce n'est pas pour toi ni pour un membre de la Volerie !

-Non !

-D'accord laisse-moi une heure le temps de me libérer je trouverais une excuse pour mon travail et ta mère, par contre les autres vont poser des questions s'ils voient ma voiture, je vais prendre celle d'un collègue comme ça ils ne poseront pas de question ! Non je vais prendre la mienne, je dirai que t'avais besoin de parler ! Plus de secret ! On va pas recommencer !

-Merci papa ! Je te prépare un café ! J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas !

-Pas quand tu grandis, Emmett, certainement pas !

-Merci...

Il raccrocha, finit sa tasse et se rendit dans le salon, s'installer sur le canapé. Il regardait Leah dormir. Il la trouvait si belle, pas comme Rose, parce qu'aucune fille ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Et il ne pensait pas qu'à ses tenues, il aimait quand elle était en jean simple avec un T-shirt et un blouson, mais c'est clair que quand elle se dévoilait pfff, il avait du mal à dire non ! Sauf depuis deux ans : il attendait qu'elle s'explique, qu'elle lui dise elle-même ce qu'elle avait fait... Depuis, il ne regardait aucune fille comme ça, même Leah ! Cette dernière c'était... c'était... c'était quelqu'un qu'il avait envie d'aider... son bébé avait un enfoiré comme père, sa mère allait mourir et ne pourrait pas l'élever... il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner... pas lui ! Il avait abandonné son petit frère, alors pas elle, elle avait tant besoin d'aide, qu'on prenne soin d'elle... Il allait le faire, lui proposer un toit le temps qu'elle trouve une solution... même si doucement une idée germait dans son esprit ! Une idée complètement frappadingue... Il était perdu dans ses pensées, regardant Leah qui se réveillait quand son père entra doucement.

-Emmett ? oh... pardon je le pensait seul... désolé

-Non papa c'est bon, Leah se réveille juste tranquillement ! Fais doucement, Leah... ça risque d'être douloureux ! (Puis se tournant vers père), Papa je te présente Leah, Leah mon père Carlisle !

-Monsieur !

-Leah enchanté, et appelez moi Carlisle, s'il vous plaît !

-Bien... Emmett, tu peux m'aider, je dois aller aux toilettes !

-Oui bien sûr, papa tu peux m'aider s'il te plaît, ce sera moins douloureux !

-Je peux vous demander ce qu'il se passe !

-Oui, papa. J'ai trouvé Leah dans la forêt en fin de matinée, elle a été battue par le père de son enfant, dans l'espoir de la faire avorter par qu'elle n'a que 6 mois à vivre environ... Mais qu'elle ne l'a appris qu'après l'annonce de sa grossesse et c'est Aro qui la suit... Donc je ne doute pas de son pronostic... Les hématomes sont sortis depuis ce matin... Ce qui m'inquiète ce sont ses côtes... Je sais pas... Je pense qu'elles sont fêlées, enfin j'espère parce qu'avec le bébé, pas question de faire de radio... enfin voilà !

-Emmett c'est bon avec la douche, le repas et ma sieste je vais mieux !

-Tu es sûre ? Parce...

-Em... ça va ! Aide moi à me relever et après ton père m'auscultera d'accord ?

-OK allez serre des dents, prête ? On y va !

-Outchhh ! Oh punaise... Fouhhhh allez ça va mieux ! J'en ai pour deux minutes sinon viens me chercher !

-Ahhhh très drôle ! Fais gaffe la prochaine fois je découpe pas aux ciseaux et la douche en sera une vraie !

-Très drôle Emmy

-Hey Leachette file, mon papa il attend !

-Pardon Carlisle, je reviens !

-Et vous vous connaissez seulement depuis la fin de la matinée et bien ça promet! Ricana Carlisle, une fois seuls.

-Papa ! râla son fils

-Je constate juste votre entente et votre amitié, rien d'autre, ça vous va bien ! Tu confirmes ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure à son sujet ?

-Oui je rajoute juste qu'elle est enceinte d'un peu plus de 4mois et qu'à terme, elle aura peu de temps pour gérer son bébé, qu'elle refuse l'adoption de peur de pas pouvoir influer... Elle a pris le risque de cette grossesse, pour le père de son enfant, mais il a pas géré.

-Personne ne mérite ce qu'elle vit ! Je vais prendre soin d'elle, enfin autant que je peux !

-Merci je m'occupe du reste !

-Emmett ! l'avertit son père

-J'ai déjà une idée, il faut juste qu'elle soit d'accord avec ça...

-Tu...

-Papa tu gères le médical... moi je gère le reste ! Je ne ferais pas de bêtise, rien de ce que je ne suis pas capable d'assumer en tout cas !

-Tu me fais peur !

-Pas cette fois, je te promets j'assure et j'assume... et je vous tiendrais au courant ! Mais je dois d'abord parler à Leah d'abord !

-Me parler de quoi, l'affreux ?

-De mes projets !... Enfin de ce que je veux faire..., des idées ...que j'ai eu... pour t'aider ...pendant que tu dormais !

-D'accord, tu m'as fait peur d'un seul coup !

-T'inquiète pas va !

-Mouais, je ne sais pas mais j'ai comme l'impression du contraire ! Surtout vu la tête de ton père !

-Papa ! Gronda Emmett

-Allez venez que je vous ausculte ! Je vais d'abord regarder votre visage... ok juste des ecchymoses... soulevez votre T-shirt...

-C'est gentil de me le laisser, votre fils me l'a découpé lui... la langue coincée entre les dents, en suivant les traits comme à l'école !

Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer avant de rire franchement !

-Mais il a pris sa douche avec moi en maillot de bain et super gêné ! Vous pouvez être fier de lui !

-Trop d'infos pour moi désolé...

Ce coup-ci c'est Emmett qui partit d'un grand éclat de rire, accentué par la confession de Leah

-Je rirais bien aussi mais pas sûre de pouvoir m'en remettre de suite, sourit Leah

-Mouais, grogna Carlisle. Écoutez...

-Je crois que vous pouvez me tutoyer Carlisle !

-D'accord alors fait pareil !

-Je vais essayer.

-Je disais donc, que rien de cassé, par contre pour achever mon quota de gêne aujourd'hui... je dois vous examiner dans la chambre d'ami... Vérifier si ton bébé va bien !

-Quoi !

-Je ne veux pas prendre le risque... j'espère entendre son cœur avec le stéthoscope et pour le reste, ben je n'ai pas le choix

-Allez dans la chambre d'ami, elle est prête pour Leah, j'y ai mis des serviettes aussi, affirma Emmett, je fais du café et du thé ?

Il fila en cuisine sans attendre de réponse, s'occupant afin de ne pas réfléchir, pendant que le silence régnait dans la maison. Il finit par sortir sur les marches avec Coockie de nouveau qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, comprenant sûrement qu'il avait besoin de soutien. Emmett le papouilla sans relâche, sirotant son café et Leah et son père finirent par le rejoindre.

-Tout va bien, le rassura Carlisle

-Oh punaise, je suis trop content pour vous deux, souffle le jeune homme qui bondit sur ses pieds et la prit dans ses bras.

-Merci... d'être aussi présent... renifla Leah

-C'est normal ! On n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! De te faire ça !

-Okay, j'ai fini mon café... je dois retourner travailler ! Emmett je te met en arrêt une petite semaine pour souffler et t'occuper de Leah, les enfants comprendront... je vais leur expliquer... Prends soin de cette jeune femme, elle est fabuleuse...

-J'y compte bien, papa !

-Allez au revoir vous deux, reposez-vous ! Je repasse à la fin de la semaine !

-Merci Carlisle, murmura la jeune femme et il répondit d'un simple sourire.

Carlisle partit en voiture, Emmett se tourna vers son amie en souriant :

-Quoi ? Lui demanda la jeune femme

-J'ai trouvé !

-QUOI !

-Épouse-moi !


	27. Chapitre 26 : Folies

_Alors... j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews et je dois vous remercier de tout cœur à celles qui m'en laisse Météfolle et Fanny merci les filles_

_Pour l'autel d'Em, faudra attendre encore un peu... je sais vous akkez me détester sur le coup mas c'est pas grave, si ? Allez j'assume !_

_Certaines me détestent, je prends le risque, j'aime vivre dans le danger, ne soyez pas fâchées y'a une explication, toujours, enfin j'espère :)))_

_Merci à S. Meyer pour ces personnages, elle a tout le mérite et moi je joue avec ces personnages_

Chapitre 26 : Folies

-Emmett ?

-Tu ne veux pas ?

-Tu m'as... enfin... je sais pas... tu penses à quoi ?

-A t'aider ! J'ai réfléchi... et...

-T'as réfléchi ? Emmett, t'as pas réfléchi, sérieusement !

-Si ! Écoute-moi !

-Non ! Ça suffit ! Je vais partir !

-LEAH ! Hurla Emmett. Assied-toi s'il te plaît ! Je vais t'expliquer... finit-il la voix frémissante.

-Em... ?

-S'il te plaît... après je te laisse partir si c'est ce que tu veux...

-D'accord... concéda la jeune en se rasseyant sur le fauteuil.

-Bien... Ce que je te propose, c'est un contrat... de mariage... parce que si tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre, ou que tu aimes quelqu'un il faut que tu puisses partir, mais là, comme tu n'as personne... Alors je veux bien être cette personne-là, celle qui te soutiendra, qui t'accompagnera à tes visites médicales, qui sera là pour la naissance de ton enfant ! Je suis prêt à l'accueillir avec toi aussi ! En échange, on fera un papier pour te protéger, tu auras ta chambre, on fera une chambre aussi pour ton bébé...

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Parce que tu es seule et que je voudrais qu'on fasse pareil pour moi ou ma famille ! Je ne demande rien en échange, vraiment rien... Mais tu as le droit de refuser... je ne t'oblige à rien... même pas à me répondre !

-Quand ?

-Cette semaine si tu veux ! Las Vegas ! On fait valider ensuite ici...

-Et...

-Tu continueras à vivre dans la chambre d'amis... je fais pas ça pour ça... c'est juste que je trouves que ton bébé a le droit d'avoir une famille dès sa naissance et même avant...je pourrais être cette seconde partie, ma famille aussi... Tu vas passer le reste de ta grossesse à te stresser pour savoir où il va... Si tu ne trouves pas de famille pour l'adoption, il sera placer en foyer, je ne pourrais rien faire, personne ne pourra faire quelque chose. Pour l'adoption, si tu vis après la naissance, ton bébé sera, malgré tout, donner , à sa nouvelle famille, car elle va l'attendre, comme le messie... Et tu n'auras pas le courage de les en priver... mais toi... tu vas faire quoi ? Tu vas regarder ton bébé partir ! Je peux pas... Je suis désolé, c'est au dessus de mes forces, je peux pas te laisser te priver de ton bébé, comme ça ! C'est pas juste ! Ta maladie n'est pas juste, mais ton bébé il a rien demandé, et...

-Chut, Emmett... Calme toi... chuttt... viens-là..., elle le prit dans ces bras.

-Je veux pas vous laisser tous seuls... je peux pas...

-Je comprends... j'ai compris.. calme-toi... tu vas finir par faire une crise de panique si tu n'arrives pas à calmer tes sanglots...

-Je... je... je vais y arriver ! Je respire... je vais respirer... je.. je... c'est bon... je... respire... !C'est bon... merci... dit-il en soufflant. Tu sais on va chercher une autre solution... Ça doit être possible...

-Non !

-Non ?

-Non, y'a pas d'autre solution !

-D'accord... dit Emmett en se levant, tu me diras quand tu veux que je te pose... et où aussi... Si t'as besoin d'argent, ou d'autre chose... dis-moi !

-Em..

-C'est bon...

-EMM !

-Je te comprends...

-EMMETT MERDE !

-QUOI !

-Y'a pas d'autre solution, parce que je n'en vois pas d'autre... et si j'en vois pas d'autre, c'est que j'accepte celle-là !

-Hein ?

-Je suis d'accord avec toi !

-Quoi ?

-Tu as un costard ?

-Oui, bien sûr...

-Parce qu'il n'est pas question que mon mari soit en jeans le jour de mon mariage !

-Tu...

-Je vais trouver ma robe à Vegas... mais... faudrait qu'on parte, non ?

-Oh punaise ! T'es d'accord !

-Oui !

-T'es d'accord, alors !

-Oui !

-T'es vraiment ok, j'y crois pas...

-Je crois que si tu redis cette phrase encore une fois, je serais veuve avant d'être mariée !

-Je... Je vais faire mes bagages alors !

-Euh prends juste ton costard, ta chemise...

Emmett l'embrassa sur le front, fila dans sa chambre, Leah explosa de rire quand elle entendit un grand « BOUM » et une flopée de jurons... Quand il revint, il déclara tout fier :

-Je rachèterai une nouvelle chemise, et les sous vêtements aussi...

-Yerk ! Infos trop personnelles dont je me passe !

-Rho !

-On se marie ensemble ! On ne couche pas ensemble !

-T'as raison ! Je ne suis l'homme que d'une seule femme et tu es d'accord que ce n'est pas toi !

-Non je suis brune, j'ai de petits seins et des petites jambes et définitivement mes fringues ne sont pas sexy, ricana Leah

-Si ce n'était pas plein de bon sens, je te dirais que t'es méchante, mais ce n'est pas le cas, alors sors de chez moi, monte dans la voiture et filons... Je laisse un mot dessus pour Gab et Tony... Papa comprendra !

-Ben j'espère... souffla la jeune femme.

Emmett l'aida à monter dans son gros 4*4, fit demi-tour, rentra dans la maison, mit Cookie dans sa boîte de voyage, prit sa gamelle et ses croquettes ainsi qu'une vieille de baskets mâchouillées « made in Cookie », mit le tout, chien compris, dans le coffre en parlant.

-Désolé, mon gars... une urgence... mais t'inquiète... tonton Jazz il va s'occuper de toi comme un chef, peux pas te filer à Ed et Bella, ils ont déjà deux terreurs à la maison qui les occupent. Jazz devrait s'en sortir avec toi ! Ah oui , y'a Baïka... Nan c'est bon ! On revient demain soir !

Sous les ricanements de Leah, il démarra la voiture, s'arrêta au bureau, toqua à la porte de son ami qui ne consultait pas, heureusement :

-Écoute, je te laisse Coockie jusqu'à demain soir, y'a sa gamelle, ses croquettes, une vieille paire de pompes qu'il adore mâcher, sa boîte pour dormir... J'ai une urgence, je te revaudrais ça ! Bye !

-Em !

-...

-PUTAIN EMMETT ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! J'ai pas assez du mien ! Mais putain ! Deux clébards mais c'est pas vrai ! Déjà le mien il prend les pieds de table comme nonos... mais deux, elle me pisse partout, elle m'a tué mon fut hier... Em tu fais chier ! ronchonna son ami.

Pendant ce temps, Em était monté dans sa voiture et avait filé à fond de train dès qu'il avait pu !

Ils arrivèrent tard dans la soirée, le voyage n'avait pas été de tout repos. Malgré tout, cela restait Las Vegas, ils trouvèrent magasins ouverts : chemises et nécessaire pour Emmett, et Leah trouva une vendeuse, aimable et disponible pour lui donner conseil. Elle n'avait pas souhaité de blanc mais du blanc cassé et un liseré ocre. La robe était dans un style empire, dissimulant votre ventre, elle choisit de porter des chaussures à petits talons, et un chignon lâche. La vendeuse lui fit un maquillage lui permettant de camoufler ses hématomes et faire ressortir ses yeux.

Il était minuit passé, lorsqu'Emmett se retrouva seul devant l'officiant, il avait suivit les instructions de Leah : ne pas prendre de chemise blanche, le reste, elle lui avait laissé carte blanche ! Cravate ou pas, nœud pap ou pas... Il avait le choix ! En final, il s'était décidé pour nœud qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de nouer, il était donc autour de son col de chemise ouvert, le nœud pendant de part et d'autre, il avait des boutons de manchettes aux manches de sa chemise ! (Ceux qu'il avait toujours dans la poche de sa veste, heureusement). Il avait même eu le temps d'acheter une alliance pour Leah, une avec un petit diamant, et une autre toute simple pour lui, les deux en or jaune.

A l'arrivée de Leah, la musique démarra et Emmett fut soufflé par le rayonnement de sa future épouse, pourtant ce n'était pas Rose. Rien qu'à l'idée, qu'un jour peut-être... ce soit elle, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Leah lui renvoya un immense sourire.

Ils entendirent à peine l'officiant parlé, perdus dans leurs pensées, mais Emmett, au moment des vœux, prit malgré tout la parole :

-Leah, je te connais depuis si peu de temps, mais tu as, malgré tout, marqué mon esprit et mon cœur. Pas un seul instant, je n'ai pensé à te tourner le dos. Peut-être qu'avec toi, j'ai la chance de me faire pardonner et d'enfin assumer mon rôle sur cette planète. Je te promets soutien, assistance, présence de tous les instants, dans les meilleurs, maintenant, et dans les pires, plus tard. Je te promets une famille pour toi et le bébé, une épaule et des bras pour souffler et pleurer quand ce sera trop difficile, une oreille pour t'écouter et vider ton sac, une épaule encore quand tu voudras frapper de rage sur quelque chose. Aujourd'hui, je peux le dire, je suis fier de devenir ton époux.

Leah lui murmura un merci à peine audible. Quelques reniflements se firent entendre.

-Emmett, ma vie était un cauchemar et alors que je pensais rester au fond de cette forêt si sombre pour moi, tu m'as aidée, portée et soignée, alors que ceux que je pensais autour de moi, m'avaient tous abandonnée. Tu as été présent et tu m'offres ce que je n'aurai jamais espéré : un mariage et surtout une famille pour moi et le bébé. Je te promets de t'aider, de te supporter, te conseiller et de t'apporter le courage qu'il te faudra pour avancer dans la vie, de tenir et de ne jamais baisser les bras même quand ce sera trop difficile et trop douloureux. Aujourd'hui c'est un honneur pour moi de devenir ton épouse.

Emmett l'embrassa sur le front en réponse.

-Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !

Sous les applaudissements, Em embrassa le front de la jeune femme dont les larmes coulaient. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et se tournèrent vers l'assistance. Ils furent présentés

-Monsieur et Madame Emmett Cullen ! Longue vie à vous et tous nos vœux de bonheur.

Après les remerciements d'usage et quelques signatures, le jeune couple sortit pour se rendre au restaurant qu'Emmett avait réservé.

Leur repas fut tranquille, fin et accompagné d'eau, grossesse de Leah oblige. Mais elle accepta de trinquer à leur famille et à la santé du bébé au moment du dessert.

Ils allèrent faire un tour dans les jardins, puis devant la fatigue de Leah, Emmett la porta dans leur chambre, l'aida légèrement pour qu'elle se change et se couche ! Em,quant à lui, prit une longue douche, et envoya un message à son père, l'informant de leur retour dans la journée de demain... Il aurait besoin d'une réunion de famille, pour la soirée, Jake, Carlie, Tony et Gab inclus !

Il s'allongea sur le canapé et commençait à s'assoupir quand il entendit Leah hurler dans son sommeil.

-NON ! PAS MON VENTRE ! … S'il te plaît ! PAS LE BÉBÉ!... S'il te plaît ! C'EST TON BÉBÉ! FRAPPE-MOI, MAIS PAS LUI ! PAS LUI !

Emmett se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler et la rassurer :

-Leah ! Chut , c'est Emmett ! C'est fini, tu es en sécurité!Tu ne risques plus rien !

-Emmett ?

-Oui... calme-toi !

-Je... Oh... j'ai fait un cauchemar ! J'ai tellement eu peur que ça recommence ! Je suis désolée ! Je t'ai réveillé ?

-Non, je m'endormais mais je ne dormais pas encore ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu veux que je reste, le temps que tu t'endormes ?

-Nan ! C'est bon ! Je vais y arriver... merci...

-Mouais ! Allez tais-toi et ferme les yeux !

-Em ?

-Je dors, fous moi la paix !

-Merci !

-RONNNNNNN PICHHHHHHHHH

Leah pouffa de rire et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres. Dix minutes plus tard, Em se leva et regagna son lit de fortune et s'assoupit profondément.

Le lendemain, après un bon déjeuner, ils prirent la direction du retour.

Depuis qu'ils étaient assis dans la voiture, Emmett était très silencieux, au point de faire stresser sa compagne.

-Emmett, détends-toi, s'il te plaît !

-Je n'y arrive pas, désolé !

-Tu regrettes ? Tu veux annuler ?

-Quoi ? NON ! Bien sûr que non, mais je sais pas comment amener la chose !

-Ah c'est vrai que... ça va pas être simple...

-J'arrive pas à trouver LA bonne manière de présenter les choses !

-Peut être parce qu'il n'y en a pas...

-Merci... Tu ne veux pas me passer la corde au cou pendant que t'y es ! Souffla le jeune homme.

-Oh ça va hein ! Je t'ai rien demandé, j'ai accepté, alors maintenant faut assumer ! Si tu veux pas pas c'est pas grave ! On fait pas valider l'union et chacun repart de son côté ! Merde à la fin !

-Hey... Leah... je suis désolé de flipper... Désolé...

-Mouais...

-C'est bon ? S'il te plaît !

-D'accord, alors on descend parce j'ai vu ta mère soulever le rideau de la cuisine quand tu t'ai arrêté !

-C'est parti alors !

Emmett aida la jeune femme à descendre de la voiture, la prit dans ses bras, lui embrassa les cheveux et se dirigea vers la maison. Il ouvrit la porte, passant le premier et reçu Tony de plein fouet.

-Hey, mon pote ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Parce que ça t'intéresse alors que ça fait deux jours que tu ne m'as pas vu ? Ça fait deux jours que je passe et que tu n'es pas là... Tu laisses un mot sur la porte, comme si j'étais un pote, mais je suis pas un pote, Em, je suis pas le tien ! Putain t'es mon grand frère, et tu fais chier j'avais besoin de toi et t'es pas là, POURQUOI ? POURQUOI T'ETAIS PAS LA, ALORS QUE J'AVAIS BESOIN DE TOI ! HEIN, TU ME DIS QUE T'ES LA POUR MOI MAIS C'EST PAS LE CAS ! J'AVAIS BESOIN ! Et, Em t'étais pas là...d'habitude tu viens me voir, tu me laisses pas un mot comme le dernier des idiots... termina le jeune, blessé.

-Tony, calme toi ! Il m'a tapé son chiot sans rien d'autre, en me disant qu'il rentrait ce soir... Viens, le consola Jazz

-EN FAIT T'EN A RIEN A FOUTRE DE NOUS ? Reprit Gab. ON EST QUOI POUR TOI ? UN PASSE TEMPS ? TON GAGNE PAIN ? TA BONNE CONSCIENCE ? TU ME DEGOUTES !

-Gab... Em a sûrement un bonne excuse... il partirait pas sans raison... Carlisle savait qu'il partait... Il n'est pas parti comme un voleur, lui expliqua Bella

-ALORS TOI, EM... AVEC TES LECONS DE MORAL A DEUX BALLES PAR RAPPORT A JAKE ! TU SAIS QUOI TU TE LES GARDES ! TU DETRUIS MES DEUX PETITS FRERES OU CE QUI S'EN RAPPROCHENT LE PLUS ET TU DIS RIEN, TU T'EXPLIQUES PAS ! Tu sais quoi tu me dégoûtes... t'as pas de parole...

-C'est bon vous avez fini... parce que maintenant que vous lui avez dit ce que vous pensiez de son attitude, on va pouvoir l'entendre parler et s'expliquer, dit Edward cinglant, puis se tournant vers Em, salut Em, content de te voir revenu, j'espère que tu vas bien... mais la prochaine fois que tu pars, t'es gentil tu nous avertis et tu ne laisses pas ton jeune chiot tout seul avec celui de Jazz... C'était pas cool, pour personne. Ton pote est devenu à moitié cinglé et on s'est fait un sang d'encre surtout que papa se doutait d'où tu étais mais n'a pas voulu nous le dire parce qu'il n'en était pas certain. Alors on t'écoute... c'était quoi le plus important ?

-D'abord, bonsoir à tous et merci d'être venus... Je suis désolé et je m'excuse de vous avoir déçu... Je pourrais vous expliquer un par un... plus tard... là je vais juste vous expliquer en général...

-Avant tu ne voudrais nous présenter la jeune femme derrière toi, demanda Bella avec un petit sourire

-ATTENDS TU AS UNE FILLE POUR REMPLACER ROSE ? COMMENT OSES-TU LA REMPLACER ? COMMENT PEUX -TU TE COMPORTER COMME CA ?

-Papa, avec tout le respect que je te dois, tu fermes ta gueule ! Tu veux qu'il attende Rose ? Mais elle a fait quoi Rose quand elle est partie avec Alice ? Hein, elle a fait quoi ? Alors tu veux qu'il fasse quoi ? Qu'il attende de finir seul ou qu'il avance enfin ?

-Je...

-Papa, s'il te plaît, tais-toi ! Parce que là tu me fais honte...

-D'accord... désolé...

-Tais toi ! Alors mec, c'est qui derrière toi, qu'on lui montre enfin qu'on est aussi des personnes civilisées !

-Ouais... alors en fait si je suis parti, c'est pour elle, je vous présente...

-LEAH !

-Jacob ?

-Tu la connais, Jake ? (Puis se tournant vers Leah) Tu connais Jacob ?

-Euhh oui... il connaît … enfin tu sais...

-Il connaît... mais...

-Calme-toi il ne sait pas que c'est... On n'était pas encore ensemble et...

-D'accord... dit Emmett en la prenant dans ces bras.

-Leah tu vas bien ? Demanda Jake, puis en s'approchant, il remarqua sa figure.

-Oui ça va mieux, le rassura-t-elle en levant la tête vers lui, mais toujours enfouie dans les bras de son mari.

-On peut savoir ce qui se passe, demanda Charlie agacé.

-Pardon, dit Emmett, oui bien sûr, alors je vous présente Leah, je l'ai trouvé comme ça hier matin, enfin non pire, mais je l'ai ramenée, soignée et papa s'est occupé d'elle, a vérifié qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé et que son bébé n'avait rien...

-Son bébé, demandé Esmée interloquée, quelqu'un vous a frappé alors que vous êtes enceinte ! Qui peut bien faire une chose aussi horrible ?

-C'est le père du bébé qui l'a frappée, parce qu'elle était enceinte justement, dans le but de provoquer une fausse couche, et il l'a abandonnée dans les bois.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda sa mère effarée.

-Parce qu'elle est suivie par Aro, qu'elle a une espérance de vie de 6 mois... Elle a su pour sa maladie après la découverte de sa grossesse. L'issue était la même... trop tard ! Alors elle a privilégié son bébé plutôt qu'elle, le père du bébé a accepté au début, mais le temps passant, il a trouvé ça horrible alors... il a fait l'impensable, termina Emmett en tenant Leah par les épaules contre lui.

-Et ton rôle dans tout ça, ta disparition ?

-Le soucis, c'est que le bébé, à la naissance, n'a plus de famille puisque son père devait s'en occuper. Pour Leah pas question de l'abandonner, de le donner à l'adoption, elle n'a pas de famille, elle n'a pas de date non plus pour la fin de sa maladie... elle peut mourir avant sa naissance comme pendant ou après...

-Tu as fait quoi, mon grand, demanda Esmée les yeux plein de larmes.

-J'ai épousé Leah hier..., elle a une famille maintenant pour la soutenir, pour l'aider dans les six prochains mois, elle a ma chambre d'amis aussi pour dormir et pas des foyers pour sans domicile, et son bébé sera le nôtre, le mien, il portera mon nom, même si ce n'est pas le mien. Il entendra ma voix et je l'élèverai comme tel. Je connais pas la « petite Leah », mais j'espère en apprendre assez sur elle pour lui transmettre.

-Je t'aiderai, Leah était une amie d'enfance, lui assura Jacob.

-Avant que vous assassiniez votre fils, je veux dire que je n'étais pas d'accord, je ne connais pas toute son histoire, mais assez pour vous dire que je prendrais pas la place de Rosalie, Monsieur SWAN, il n'est pas question que ce mariage soit consommé, je ne vois pas Emmett avec ces yeux là, et lui non plus, c'est juste la personne, la plus généreuse que je connaisse et... Je suis, quelque part, la Lili d'Emmett sauf que dans 6 mois je ne serais plus là. Je vous promets de ne pas prendre trop de place... Mais j'ai fini par accepter sa proposition... Quand Rose reviendra et si je suis toujours là, on se séparera... ce sera facile, le mariage n'a pas été consommé, on pourra l'annuler !

-Arrête, elle ne reviendra pas ! En tout cas pas tout de suite, soupira Emmett. En plus Leah connaît le centre et travaillait avant avec des enfants, des très jeunes, faisait de la peinture, du bricolage... Ed et Bell vous pourriez voir si elle peut intervenir de temps en temps ?

-Bien sur, répondirent-ils en cœur, ce qui fit sourire tout le monde

-Alors belle-sœur ? Dirent-ils à nouveau ensemble.

Leah éclata de rire et acquiesça, puis elle se tourna vers Jasper :

-Ce serait bien qu'on mange ensemble avec Lili ou sans elle, en fonction de sa présence pour apprendre à se connaître... Vous êtes important à ses yeux et c'est à vous qu'il a confié son chien !

-Iiiilll aurait pu s'en passer, sérieux, t'as pensé à quoi et avec quoi quand t'as fait ça ?

-J'ai pensé à mon meilleur pote, que ça t'occuperait parce que j'avais pas le temps de t'expliquer, dit Emmett en le prenant dans ses bras.

Tous entendirent des sanglots étouffés entre les deux.

-J'en peux plus...

-Viens manger à la maison ce soir avec Baïka...

-Ok...

-Et reste dormir comme ça on pourra parler !

-T'as plus de chambre d'amis, souffla Jazz

-Mon lit est grand on doit pouvoir se caser tous les deux ! Expliqua Em

-D'accord ! Mais...T'es vrai abruti !

Et tous deux explosèrent de rire.

Puis Emmett se tourna vers Gabriel et Anthony :

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir laissé tomber, tous les deux, enfin plus toi Anthony... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, même si je l'ai fait... Je pensais qu'Edward, Jasper et Bella seraient là, même si c'est pas moi... ça remplaçait pas nos matches mais, j'ai pas grand chose pour m'excuser, sauf que j'ai estimé que Leah avait plus besoin de moi sur le moment... j'ai pris mes responsabilités, je suis à nouveau là... Maintenant je comprends que tu, vous n'ayez plus confiance en moi et que vous n'ayez plus envie de me voir ou... je sais pas... je comprendrais... Quant à toi Gab ! Continue, continue à défendre ton frère et ta sœur, même si c'est de cœur, c'est la plus belle famille, tu l'as choisie ! Et je suis désolé d'avoir failli envers toi aussi. Pour Carlie, je n'ai pas d'excuse, je pensais chaque mot que je t'ai dit pour Jake. Tu me crois minable j'accepte ! C'est ton choix ! Mais je ferais pas autrement ! Vous aviez tous quelqu'un autour de vous ou à côté de vous pour vous aider, pas Leah. Ma porte vous reste ouverte, plutôt notre porte ! Vous savez où j'habite !

Puis Emmett se tourna vers Charlie :

-Monsieur Swan, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour vous, mais depuis le départ de Rosalie et ce qui s'est passé, et après dans ma vie, ne vous regarde pas ! Rosalie était, est et restera la femme de ma vie ! Mais là maintenant Leah a besoin de moi alors, si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, pas de soucis oubliez ma maison, oubliez moi ! C'est pas grave...

-Em...

-Papa, merci de n'avoir rien dit même si tu ne savais rien !

-Je t'en prie mon grand, même si je ne suis pas tout à faire d'accord avec toi... tu m'épates !

-Enfin ! Sourit Emmett

-Non, ça fait longtemps, mais là je peux te le dire !

-Moi je suis fière de toi ! Dit Esmée en le serrant dans les bras

-Merci, maman... c'est...

-Chut, prends soin d'elle et viens manger à la maison avec Leah...

-Je dois en parler avec elle d'abord...

-D'accord, va la rejoindre...

Leah parlait avec Jacob, puis parla un peu avec Carlie, mais Emmett se dirigea vers son frère et son épouse.

-Ed, Bell... ?

-Ne t'excuse pas... tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire... Être mis de côté c'est pas simple mais j'ai compris... ! Sourit Edward

-Em, mon nounours, arrête, tu as agi au mieux et c'est bien ! Tu aides cette jeune femme. Tu as besoin d'aide ? On est là ! Tu as besoin de manger ? On es là ! Tu veux venir avec elle ? On est là aussi...

-Edward, tu es d'accord aussi ? Demanda Em les yeux brillants devant cette déclaration.

-Bien sûr ! Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber alors que tu viens de te marier et que tu vas être papa, non ?

-Merde Ed, tu vas me faire pleurer !

-Viens là !

Emmett termina dans les bras de son frère et prit Bella, ensuite, Jazz et Leah se joignirent à eux : pour quelque chose comme un câlin de famille.

-Bon on va rentrer avec Leah, elle est fatiguée du voyage. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée, Jazz tu viens avec Baïka ?

-Je vous suis, bonne soirée à tous ! De toute façon, il faut prendre les affaires de Cookie !

-D'accord, viens Leah, je t'aide à monter en voiture... je viendrais chercher les affaires de mon chien après !

-Nan ! C'est bon je les prends, les coupa Tony

-T'es pas obligé tu sais... je t'ai déçu et ne te sens obligé de...

-J'en ai envie ! Affirma le jeune homme.

-Bien, suis nous alors...

Anthony sortit et posa les affaires de Cookie près du coffre, laissant Emmett s'en charger. Il se dirigea vers la porte passagère et l'ouvrit :

-Bonsoir Leah, je me présente je suis Anthony, mais je préfère Tony... Je suis désolé pour... tout à l'heure et l'accueil... Ça n'a rien à voir avec vous, vous savez !

-Je n'en suis pas sûr mais j'accepte tes excuses, merci Tony! Et ça t'embêterait de me tutoyer ?

-Non bien sûr mais faut faire pareil alors !

-D'accord, alors comme ça c'est toi Tony, celui qui joue avec Emmett au rugby, qui veut devenir médecin, en secret... Tu travailles avec Bella et Jasper et je trouve ça super. J'ai cru comprendre aussi que Daddy C t'aide aussi... Tu as beaucoup apporté à Em, tu sais, tu es très important pour lui. J'espère que tu ne lui en voudras pas longtemps...

-Comment tu sais tout ça, c'est Musclor qui t'as dit tout ça ?

-Oui il n'a pas arrêté de me parler de vous depuis deux jours...

-Il t'a tout raconté, alors ?

-Non ! Pas tout, ton dossier je n'en connais rien et c'est bien ! Tu dois garder des choses, tes liens avec ne doivent pas changer parce que je suislà !

-Mais tu es mariée avec lui, tu vas avoir un bébé avec lui, même si ça n'est pas le sien...

-Mais tu dois continuer à venir comme avant... ce que tu partages avec lui, il ne le vit pas avec moi... Alors ne le laisse pas tomber non plus !

-J'ai le droit de venir, alors, demain ?

-Sans problème pour moi !

-Merci !

Et Anthony lui sauta dans les bras et lui fit un énorme câlin. Tous deux versèrent quelques larmes, encore. Le stress, l'émotion et la fatigue y jouèrent un grand rôle. Emmett les regarda discrètement, de derrière, en souriant et ferma le coffre. Cela fit se séparer le câlin de devant. Jasper monta à l'arrière, Em se dirigea vers sa porte quand Tony l'interpella :

-Em... je ..

-Viens là !

-Je suis désolé, tu sais !

-Pas besoin, je te comprends, je penserais la même chose si j'étais dans ton cas, dit Em en le prenant contre lui. Passe quand tu seras prêt, ma porte est ouverte.

-Leah m'a déjà invité demain et j'ai accepté, marmonna Tony en souriant

-Tu verras, elle est géniale, et je ne lui fais pas peur !

-Personne n'a peur de toi Musclor...

-Mouais...

-Tu lui as parlé de moi... Tu lui as beaucoup parlé de moi, elle sait tout !

-Pas tout non, mais oui elle te connaît, elle vous connaît tous mais toi sûrement plus que les autres, ou différemment des autres ! Parce que t'es important pour moi !

-Je le sais maintenant... Allez rentre, Leah est fatiguée, je passe demain et j'aurai besoin de toi, j'ai un exam de sport, Daddy m'aide pour les cours avec l'Artiste et Moustique, mais je vais avoir besoin de toi !

-Pas de problème passe et on en parle autour d'une balle et d'un gâteau après !

-Cool ! Allez pas de sottise cette nuit ! Ricana Tony

-Tony punaise, elle dort dans la chambre d'ami !

-Je sais ! Mais tu dors pas avec Psycho ? éclata de rire l'ado et fila avant de tomber de rire.

-Imbécile, ronchonna Emmett en montant en voiture

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, lui demanda Jazz

-On est prié, par Tony, de ne pas faire de folies de nos corps cette nuit, tous les deux !

Leah partit d'un grand fou rire et Jazz s'étouffa avec sa salive !


	28. Chapitre 27 : Fond du trou

Parfois il y a des actes qu'on condamne nous-mêmes, mais devant ceux-là même, nous sommes sans force, sans résistance et nous plongeons. Est-ce important de savoir pourquoi ? L'important ne serait pas de savoir ce pour quoi on a plongé et comment se faire pardonner et retrouver la confiance de soi et de ceux qu'on aime, qu'on a déçu et détruit !

Je dirais juste Merci à Claire et Fanny pour leurs reviews, Axelle aussi pour avoir mis un mot partout, Pour ClaireB aussi, vous êtes mes fidèles en ce mois de juillet... et depuis que j'ai repris cette fic après 3 mois de pose pour en écrire une mini...

Je voudrais juste mettre un mot de ma vie privée... Je voudrais remercier mon époux qui après huit ans de concours, d'essais et de réussite, il vient de décrocher le graal, notre graal... notre avenir est à nouveau en instance, mais j'ai la pêche pour écrire...

Et je passe mon été à lire « Fifty Shades of Grey » en anglais (Claire si je pouvais je te les offrirai aussi;)) ben je l'ai fini en 10 jours, alors je vais la recommencer car c'est du bonheur tout cru;)))

! C'EST UN CHAPITRE POUR MORAL COSTAUD !

**Chapitre 27 : Fond du trou**

Arriver à la maison d'Emmett ne leur prit au final qu'un quart d'heure, Leah sommeillait contre sa fenêtre, Jasper regardait la nuit, perdu dans ses pensées, Emmett soupira de soulagement d'être arrivé, enfin, chez lui et les chiots chahutaient dans leurs cages dans le coffre.

Emmett sortit de la voiture et entra dans sa maison, ferma la porte du salon, préinstalla l'entrée et la cuisine pour les chiots et sortit chercher les deux affreux. Jasper avait, entre temps, sorti les affaires et les sacs, Emmett s'occupa des chiots, leur mit une laisse les accrocha à la barrière de la porte d'entrée afin qu'ils ne soient pas obligés de les chercher à la lampe torche. Ce soir, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'humour. Il s'était attendu à un accueil tendu, mais certainement pas aussi glacial de la part de Tony. Mais il faillait lui reconnaître ça, il avait raison et surtout avait eu le courage de le confronter. Les autres avait suivi... Charlie avait été égal à lui-même, vu la réaction qu'il avait avec Bella... alors qu'elle n'avait pas de tord quant à l'union avec son frère, lui qui se mariait avec une autre que Rose... Il continuait de ranger mécaniquement ses affaires perdu dans son monde à un degré tel qu'il ne vit pas Cookie dans son passage et trébucha sur son chiot qui couina de douleur et fut rattrapé par son meilleur ami

-Merde !

-Ça va ? Lui demanda Jasper

-Merci et toi ? Je suis désolé... je suis complètement perdu et je me dis que j'ai pas le droit de râler !

-Entre Leah, et on discute dans le salon, je m'occupe des chiens !

-D'accord, merci... murmura Em.

Il rentra délicatement la jeune femme qui dormait maintenant profondément, il la déposa dans la chambre d'ami et la recouvrit de la couette, espérant secrètement qu'elle passe une nuit moins agitée que la précédente. Il lui caressa le front qu'il embrassa et sortit rejoindre son meilleur ami.

-Une bière ?

-J'espère que t'en as pas qu'une ?

-Nan t'inquiète... On a de quoi tenir la nuit... et vider notre sac !

-Bon ben allons dans ton salon et trinquons, dit Jasper en se tournant vers son ami, A ton mariage, l'acte le plus courageux que tu aies fait, à nos vies, la tienne qui a maintenant un but, à la mienne, vide d'intérêt au point que je m'accroche à une gamine pour me lever le matin, à nos ex qui ont été de vraies garces et à ta sœur, celle que je voudrais épouser qui revient me hanter avec ses fringues, à mon père, qui est parfois toujours aussi con, qui fait ami ami avec elle... à la famille !

-A notre amitié, irremplaçable... sans toi je pense que je serais encore, les doigts dans... enfin bref... je serais toujours à faire les mêmes âneries. J'ai pris ma vie en main, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir été toujours là... me réfugier ici était une fuite dont Tony me sortait... Trouver Leah m'a permis de me tourner vers d'autre comme toi tu as trouvé Lili, c'est ton soleil cette fille... Elle ressemble tellement à Lice quand elle était petite... et à toi par son côté calme ! Mais j'ai besoin de toi, Jasper, mon pote et le psy... Leah a été tabassée, fait des cauchemars la nuit, a besoin d'un suivi, j'ai besoin de toi, parce que dans 6 mois je serais tout seul avec un bébé et que là, je compte sur toi, je ne dois par perdre les pédales... et puis je suis là, même si Alice est ma sœur, même si Rosalie est ta sœur... ça ne change rien pour moi. On est convaincu que ce sont les femmes de nos vies ! Elles le resteront ! Je ne peux pas voir une autre femme ! Aucune ne m'intéresse... Et je pense que Charlie a raison, si Alice l'a contacté, lui, c'est qu'elle sait que c'est le seul qui a essayé de lui faire entendre raison, lui expliquer tes raisons... Tu connais Alice, têtue, obstinée, ne voulant pas suivre ce qu'on lui dit... Alors quand ton père lui a parlé elle a dû dire non par principe et réfléchir après... comme à son habitude et Rosalie et elles ne se sont plus vues depuis près d'un an, je crois... Crois-moi... tu as vu les fringues ?

-Oui, elles sont d'Alice, mais c'est « différent » du style que je connais... plus simple, plus efficace, plus simple...

-Elle a mûri Jazz... Alice a grandi et revient... elle te revient...

-T'en sais rien ! Râla Jazz

-C'est ma sœur !

-Ne me donne pas de faux espoirs, je peux vivre en me disant qu'elle pourra changer, mais...

-Mais... ?

-Mais réaliser que ce ne sera jamais le cas...

-...

-Je ne serais pas assez courageux pour le vivre et y survivre !

-Jasper je bois à notre amitié, à mon soutien envers et pour toujours ! Je serais là pour te botter les fesses quand tu voudras plonger ! On partagera ce lit plus d'une fois, si c'est la seule façon pour moi, pour toi, d'être sur que tu tiens le coup ! Mais je te lâche pas ! Je serais à la hauteur ! Mais toi... me lâche pas !

-Promis !

-Tu sais, dit Em en s'asseyant au fond du canapé, je ne reviendrais pas en arrière, mais l'avenir me fait peur, il lui reste six mois, au maximum... elle doit aller à terme, elle va souffrir et elle va devoir tenir ! C'est pour ça qu'elle est mon épouse maintenant ! Elle n'aurait pas eu tout ça sinon ! Alors elle a eu sa belle robe, une belle cérémonie, une alliance et une belle soirée aussi ! Les photos sont belles, tu sais, j'étais class !

-Ah et bien, tu les as ? Parce que te voir en costard, ça n'est pas souvent alors montre-les moi !

Emmett se pencha pour saisir une grande enveloppe,et lui tendit

-Tiens regarde, je ne les ai pas encore vues, je sais juste qu'il y a un dvd, quelqu'un nous a filmé...

-Hey mais t'es super élégant, wouhaou, tu es super chic, je regrette de ne pas avoir été là tiens, je reconnais ton côté négligé avec ton papillon pas attaché, et Leah... elle est sublime sa robe, son maquillage qui cache très bien son visage et les marques, et le regard... tu lui as décroché la lune !

-Je ne sais pas... j'ai fait ce que je pensais être juste... Tu sais le pire qu'il puisse lui arriver c'est de vivre plus de 6 mois et de connaître son enfant...

-On peut mettre la vidéo ?

-Oui vas-y fait comme chez toi !

Pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, aucun des deux ne parla, regardant ce film...

-Oui tu lui as offert la lune, Emmett, tu lui as donné ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu... tout en respectant ces secrets... Tu es vraiment un type bien, tu sais...

-Euh j'ai encore des doutes, tu sais !

-Je sais, souris Jasper, mais je me demande encore ce que tu trouves à ma sœur... et ne me dis qu'elle a des gros seins, une belle paire de fesses, des jambes à se damner, parce...

-Ben si elle a...

-bla bla bla bla bla, je ne t'entends pas... je dois être sourd, bla bla bla, chantonnait Jasper en se bouchant les oreilles.

Emmett se jeta sur lui et ils partirent dans un fou rire et une bataille de coussins. Malheureusement les chiots se joignirent à eux et le temps qu'ils réagissent l'atmosphère s'était allégée de plumes voletant de part et d'autre. C'est quand Jasper se mis à éternuer, qu'ils se redressèrent et qu'Emmett hurla

-C'EST QUOI CE B*** BAZAR ? COOKIE BAÏKA ! Punaise mais... mon salon, et toi arrête de rire comme une dinde... !

-Je ris pas... je pleure... explosa Jasper qui sortit de la maison en titubant

-Tu ne vas pas me laisser tout nettoyer ?

-tu me laisses deux minutes pour que je récupère mes poumons, que je prenne mes médicaments ! Parce que là c'est juste pas possible.

-D'accord, vas chercher des sacs poubelles dans le garage, je mets les deux affreux en cage...

Les chiots excités étaient imprenables, quand l'un faisait mine de se laisser prendre, l'autre arrivait plein pot et bousculait bibelot, mâchouillait les boites de DVD, en clair un enfer et Jasper n'en pouvait plus de pleurer le long du mur... tellement il riait

-Mais abruti, viens m'aider !

-oh... Nonnnn... j'en ai tellement bavé hier soir... que là... c'est juste trop bon... !

-D'accord, maintenant que t'es vengé, met un masque et viens m'aider...

-Ok... j'ai repris mon poumon artificiel... t'as des croquettes ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Je vais mettre la gamelle dans la boîte...

-Tant que ça fonctionne ! Désespérait Em

En très peu de temps, les deux chiots furent enfermés et le nettoyage débuta... il y eut beaucoup de rire, forcément puisque les plumes volaient, les coussins furent jetés car baveux, puis un cri suivi d'un suivant... Jasper se releva effaré, Emmett soupira

-Tu peux préparer une tisane s'il te plaît, et nous l'apporter dans la chambre ?

-Vas-y, je vous rejoins !

Emmett partit réconforter son épouse, Jasper les rejoignit et quand Leah les regarda pour les remercier de leur dévouement, elle explosa de rire, aux milieux de ses larmes

-Mon Dieu, mais vous avez quel âge pour casser et jouer avec des coussins ?

-En fait, on riait avec Em et les chiots ont chahuté et le temps qu'on réalise et bien comment dire...

-Mon salon est un champs de bataille, soupira Em en souriant

-D'accord je veux voir ça ! Aidez moi à me lever ça me changera les idées ! Demanda Leah en ôtant la couette. Qui plus est, je suis encore habillée... ça me permettra de me changer ensuite !

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda Em

-Jasper, s'il te plaît... tu expliques à ton meilleur ami que je ne suis pas malade ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

-Ne lui en veux pas trop... Tu as été tabassée, laissée pour mourante dans une forêt, tu es enceinte, tu viens de te marier et tu as fait beaucoup de voyage... Son inquiétude est normale. Et tu fais beaucoup de cauchemars...

-Encore ? Soupira-t-elle.

-Oui, ce n'est pas le premier... n'est-ce pas ? Désolé, ça fait un peu médecin, mais c'est aussi mon rôle...

-Non ce n'est pas le premier, j'en ai dès que je ferme les yeux... je revois ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le début de ma grossesse et les attitudes et les gestes de mon ancien compagnon, cette fameuse journée, cette nuit.. je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur. Même quand Aro m'a annoncé ma maladie et donné l'échéance... Là je n'avais peur que pour mon bébé... et puis j'ai eu mon héros avec son chiot dans le sac à dos... et je me dis que j'ai passé le plus difficile... Malheureusement mon inconscient dit le contraire et je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Quoiqu'il arrive, je vais en avoir besoin, Emmett aussi parce que ce qui va arriver va être terrible à gérer. Et on aura besoin d'aide !... De toi Jasper si tu veux bien ! Je sais que tu ne vas pas très bien... mais moi et mon bébé, on va avoir besoin de te toi pour tenir, et puis je sais faire à manger, j'ai une grande patience pour élever les chiens... et …

-D'accord, je viendrais ici, manger le midi quand Emmett ne sera pas là, pour qu'on parle ! De tout, de rien et du reste ! Et tu as raison je ne vais pas bien... Votre mariage m'a mis un coup... mais maintenant que je connais votre histoire, je suis heureux d'y participer et de vous aider ! Et c'est vrai qu'Alice a refait indirectement surface et je ne sais pas comment le gérer. J'ai l'impression que mon père a manigancé dans mon dos et c'est douloureux, surtout qu'il n'est pas toujours très fin comme tu as pu le constater toi même ce soir !

-Il protège sa fille, c'est normal !

-Il n'a jamais protégé Bella de cette manière et elle est de son sang, il a même aidé involontairement à la mettre à la porte !

-Jasper, regarde-moi, lui demanda Leah, regarde-moi... l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions, maintenant il faut des actes ! Tout le monde peut se planter ! Je te propose un marché ! Tu viens manger avec moi le midi et on parle et après le café, c'est toi qui parle... tu vide ton sac de ce que tu veux, ça marche ou pas, mais des photos que j'ai vu, pour Alice tu étais la septième merveille du monde, tu n'as pas pu descendre aussi bas ! Elle est têtue et bornée, sans limite et directe mais au fond d'elle c'est une fille merveilleuse ! Tiens tu me ramèneras les vêtements qu'elle a confectionné, on verra à ce moment là !

-D'accord ! Souffla Jasper. T'as des pouvoirs de sorcières pour apaiser et aider comme ça ? Parce que moi je t'engage pour parler avec les gosses !

-Oui j'ai un nez crochu et un balai, mais aide moi à me lever car mes côtes tirent un peu et je vais les chercher.

Tous trois sourirent à sa blague et se rendirent au salon.

-Ah oui ! En effet !... Euh... Em... ? C'est quoi... cette …. odeur... ? Désolée je vais vomir... couina Leah en filant aux toilettes.

-Oh non, gémit Em, ils ont fait sur le tapis quand ils ont joué tout à l'heure... fais ch...

-Non ça ils ont fait aussi à côté du pipi... ricana Jasper ! Mais c'est cool, tu vas pouvoir te payer un nouveau tapis !

-T'as un humour à la con toi ce soir ! Allez on range et on va se coucher car là j'en peux plus.

Les garçons entreprirent de déplacer la table basse sans mettre les pieds dans les dégâts. C'est vrai que dit comme ça, ce n'était pas terrible mais Jasper avait sorti cette formule sans réfléchir et depuis les garçons se marraient comme des bossus, tentant désespérément de ne pas aggraver la situation. Finalement la table fut déposée dans l'entrée, le tapis roulé sous les exclamations des deux garçons, et les blagues douteuses, il fut déposé dehors, la fenêtre laissée ouverte, et Emmett sortit l'aspirateur afin de nettoyer le reste des plumes. Les chiots faisaient raffut dans leur boîte au point d'en faire basculer une, la porte s'ouvrant et laissant filer un diablotin trop content d'avoir quartier libre, il se dirigeait vers le tas, encore non absorbé par l'aspirateur. Heureusement, c'était Baïka et Jasper n'eut d'autre choix que de plonger pour l'attraper. Malheureusement, il tomba sur une des altères de son meilleur ami... Il attrapa son chien et gémit de douleur. Emmett se précipita pour récupérer Baïka, la mit dans sa boîte et revient vers son ami. Celui-ci était toujours au sol, les yeux mouillés, la respiration erratique, en position fœtale, incapable de bouger.

-Merde, Jasper, je ne sais pas quoi faire, dit Em paniqué

-...mal... souffla Jasper

-LEAH... LEAH...

-Quoi ? Demanda la jeune femme inquiète... Zut... JASPER..., cria-t-elle, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-J'ai pas encore compris ce qu'il s'est passé... les chiens étaient tout fous avec l'aspirateur la fenêtre ouverte et la caisse de Baïka s'est retournée, ouverte et, la chienne a filé alors il lui a sauté dessus et depuis... ben il est comme ça...

-'m... mal... 'a'è'...

-Quoi... Ok j'ai compris t'as mal... mais où ?

-..'ôt...

-'ote... putain les COTES d'accord d'accord d'accord... mais avec quoi...

Et devant le geste de son ami, il jura

-Bordel de M... Jasper t'es tombé sur une de mes altères...

-Mmmm, dit Jasper en acquiesçant...

-Faut te relever...

-Naaaaaannnn

-Tu ne peux pas rester là...

-Aide-moi à retourner... je commence à pouvoir respirer...

-Je vais d'abord essayer de te soulever doucement... Et Leah va faire rouler l'altère pour te permettre d'être à plat...

-Non ! Si ça va, tu me redresseras entièrement !

-Ok... J'y vais...

Doucement, Emmett verrouilla le buste de son ami et entreprit de le lever suffisamment pour que Leah fasse rouler l'altère, mais Jasper serra des dents, souffla un « Continue ! » et ils parvinrent à la position assise. Leah se releva, se hâta de chercher de la glace qu'elle rapporta rapidement, puis elle alla chercher ce que que Carlisle lui avait prescrit pour ses propres hématomes sur les côtes, espérant vraiment que ce n'était que des fêlures ou des hématomes et rien de casser.

A son retour dans le salon, elle sourit mais croisant le regard de Jasper qui était déshabillé et qui lui soulevait un sourcil interrogateur, elle fut pris d'un fou rire douloureux... En entendant son sifflement de douleur, Em se retourna et s'inquiéta

-Leah, que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Elle se fout de ma gueule, grogna Jasper

-Non... Oh punaise ça fait mal...

-Ben alors quoi ? Ronchonna Jazz

-J'ai pensé à la recommandation de Tony tout à l'heure en partant, dit-elle en repartant dans son fou rire

-Oh merde, ricana Jasper suivi par Emmett qui finit par pleurer.

-Je vous retrouve couverts de plumes, à sauter sur un chiot pour qu'en final Em te retire ton T-shirt... crois-moi on est loin de « ne faites pas de folies de votre... corps... »

-Et encore, on n'est pas encore dans le même lit couché, ajouta Jasper qui pleurait de rire et de douleur.

-Désolée, tiens avale ça, beau blond... le monde est plus joli après et surtout moins douloureux... T'inquiète c'est Carlisle qui me les a prescrit hier matin... ce n'est pas de l'automédication.

-D'accord...

-Em, tu crois que tu peux vérifier comme pour moi si y'a rien de casser ? Demanda Leah inquiète.

-Je vais essayer. Jazz, tu as du mal à respirer ?

-Non... à part ouvrir la cage thoracique, rien … enfin je crois que seul papa Cullen ou une radio serait à même de le dire...

-Ouais mais..

-Laisse tomber si tu me colles à l'hosto maintenant ou que tu réveilles ton père, Em je te promets un enfer avec ton chien...

-Pas besoin... de râler... je pense que t'as au moins 3 côtes touchées mais je ne pense pas qu'elles soient cassées. Maintenant je vais envoyer un mot à mon père pour qu'il passe avant d'aller à l'hôpital...

Leah donna, suivant les instructions de Em, le nécessaire pour atténuer l'hématome et lui bander le torse. Concentré sur son travail, le jeune homme ne remarqua pas l'état de son ami, qui perdait pied. C'est Leah qui en le prenant dans les bras le fit réagir ! Il regarda Leah qui lui fit signe de se taire, il termina alors le bandage, remettant le T-shirt et la chemise de son ami. Ce dernier était inconsolable, il ne comprenait pas...

-Pourquoi elle n'a pas compris que je ne la lâcherais pas mais que j'avais besoin d'être là pour ma sœur, pour mon beau-frère... je me suis pris en pleine face sa réaction, son rejet... alors que je l'aime plus que tout, je ne pouvais pas laisser ma sœur après son accident et elle a pas compris. Du coup j'avais besoin de souffler, je n'acceptais plus ces caprices, et les vacances n'étaient pas une bonne idée... Peut-être que j'ai bien fait... parce qu'elle m'a trompé, fallait peut être mieux qu'elle le fasse avant le mariage qu'après... au moins on peut dire qu'on n'était plus ensemble... et depuis plus rien... Ma sœur a eu la cruauté de tout raconter avec qui quand et combien elle a eu d'hommes dans son lit... Je ne peux pas y croire... c'est une fille fabuleuse avec un caractère de merde... mais c'est elle dont j'avais besoin... j'ai toujours besoin d'elle... Et puis il y a Lili, c'est petite c'est du pain béni et ma torture personnelle quotidienne... Elle pourrait être notre fille... Elle ressemble tellement à Alice, elle réagit à mes humeurs aussi, elle se calme en ma présence, c'est bizarre... J'en peux plus Leah... je suis au bout... j'ai plus envie de faire semblant et de me battre...

-Je sais Jasper

-Je suis fatigué tu sais !

-Moi aussi, mais Emmett va nous aider et on va se mettre dans sa chambre.

-NOONN !

-Je ne te lâche pas !

-Ok...

-Allez viens mon pote, intervint Emmett pour la première fois.

C'est un trio cassé et fatigué qui prit le chemin de la chambre, Leah se changea rapidement, Emmett aida Jasper à se changer. Ce dernier se laissa tomber en bout de lit regardant la porte, comme si la solution ou le poids de sa souffrance s'allégerait à tout moment. La jeune femme les rejoignit doucement, elle ouvrit les couvertures et désigna la place à Jasper.

-Tu ne comptes pas dormir assis au pied du lit j'espère ? Parce que, dans mon état, c'est hors de question,une nuit dans la forêt c'est bien assez !

-Non j'arrive... c'est juste que...

-Demain tu auras mal aux côtes... ce soir c'est tout le reste...mais on ne te lâche pas !

-Ouais...

-Allez mon pote, viens faire un gros câlin à ton « chéri bibi d'amour »... Tony avait raison, sourit Em pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Que t'es bête mais j'arrive, oui.

Tous deux se donnèrent une accolade, puis se couchèrent, suivis rapidement par Leah. Ils soufflèrent de concert mais soudain les sanglots de Jasper reprirent plus violents, plus profonds. Leah le serra contre lui et il s'y blottit laissant enfin tout son chagrin, sa peur et son abandon sortir... Les minutes passèrent, il sembla se clamer, pour finalement s'endormir blotti entre ses deux amis. Leah chercha la joue de son époux, qu'elle trouva humide

-Emmett... ?

-Je suis désolé, il a raison, je... c'est tellement compliqué... j'ai eu l'impression de devoir choisir... moi aussi... et en final, c'est la sœur de Jasper, la plus garce, il doit être malheureux c'est sa seule famille, la chair de sa chair, celle qu'il n'a jamais laissé tomber, ses parents ne sont plus là, Renée l'a laissé tomber quand il s'est rapproché de Bella et Charlie, et puis, maintenant, il reste Charlie... perdu et très attaché à ses enfants. Il cherche à bien faire et se plante, mais au moins il essaie... Tu sais, j'ai souvent jalousé Jasper... je m'en voulais et m'en veux encore, parce qu'il avait Lili... mais en fait c'est un « couteau retourné dans la plaie » pour lui, elle lui rappelle tout ce qu'il n'a plus. Moi je me fait chauffer, allumer, insulter par Rose mais j'évacue dans le sport, l'isolement, Carlie, Jake, Tony et Gab... Mais lui... le soir, il n'a pas assez bougé pour sombrer dans le sommeil. Et du coup, je me sens encore plus con... Je ne l'ai pas vu sombrer, c'est mon meilleur ami depuis plus de seize ans et je ne l'ai pas vu... Je suis pitoyable... Je me suis laissé sombrer dans mon truc alors que moi mes parents me soutiennent, mon frère me parle, j'ai encore ma maison... Jasper n'a que Bella et nous...

-Il s'est construit une famille de cœur, Emmett, la sienne et tu en faiq partie, renifla la jeune femme.

-Ce n'est pas possible je te fais pleurer aussi, je suis désolé...

-Ne le sois pas, viens là rapproche toi de nous !

-Il va croire que je lui fais des avances, je 'peux pas !

-Mon Dieu, Emmett Cullen votre bêtise ne vous quitte jamais...

-Non !

Finalement, il se rapprocha de ses amis et les prit dans ses bras, la couette les recouvrant. Ainsi blottis, ils sombrèrent dans un sommeil lourd.

Le lendemain fut plus laborieux... Leah était coincé par un bras de Jasper mais elle arriva à le soulever et à sortir du lit sans le réveiller. Les deux garçons dormaient en étoile de mer dans le lit, ça valait presqu'une photo mais le moment n'était pas idéal. Elle partit en cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner et mettre le café en route avant de filer dans sa chambre et de prendre une douche. Elle en profita pour caresser son ventre et parler à son bébé. Elle espérait attendre un garçon, depuis le début, mais depuis la proposition d'Emmett, elle espérait encore plus, il saurait s'en occuper.

-Salut bonhomme, comment vas-tu là dedans ? C'est plus calme depuis quelques jours... Maman est plus détendue. Bon pas hier soir ! C'était les montagnes russes des émotions mais ton futur papa et ton futur oncle ont vraiment beaucoup de chagrin... Ils vont beaucoup m'aider avec toi alors c'est normal... Je vais me doucher aussi et aller les voir... J'espère que tu n'es pas une fille car je ne voudrais pas te traumatiser, et si c'était le cas, que tu sois une fille, pas que je te traumatise... Ton papa sera super fier de toi, je peux te le dire... Il va falloir que je le laisse me caresser le ventre aussi pour que tu entendes sa voix et que tu sentes son toucher. Pour qu'il fasse le chemin dans sa tête, déjà que c'est pas ton vrai papa... je veux faire les choses bien ! Tu sais c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Allez je me lave, doucement parce que ça tire encore dans les côtes, mais bon... Allez un dernier câlin pour la route, bonne journée à toi !

Leah se doucha rapidement et s'habilla confortablement d'un jean et d'un top fluide, idéal pour être à l' sortit les croissants et les pains au chocolat du four, mis le café dans un thermos, pour ne pas créer de nausées chez elle, puis elle alla vers la chambre, Emmett seul dormait encore, Jasper était dans la salle de bain. Il en sortit torse nu avec la crème et le bandage et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Leah

-Vous voulez me faire faire une crise cardiaque tous les deux ou quoi ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous avez des corps à damner un dieu grec et tu te balades... comme ça !

-Toutes mes excuses... j'ai besoin d'aide pour la crème et le bandage après promis, je m'habille !

-Ah oui j'avais oublié... désolée... Viens dans la cuisine, je te fais ça... on va laisser Emmett se reposer...

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui, une fois mes premiers cauchemars passés ça va... ce sont les plus violents... et puis émotionnellement j'étais vidée aussi alors le sommeil est plus simple ! Voilà c'est fait ! Tu as besoin d'aide pour le T-shirt ?

-Non... enfin si et pour la chemise aussi pour la seconde manche !

-Et voilà...

-Merci, c'est fou comme avec trois côtes en moins on est moins à l'aise ! Bon je vais sortir nos deux terreurs !

-Laisse je vais le faire, dit Emmett sortant tout juste du lit, les yeux rouges et gonflés, un bas de jogging et un sweat à capuche sur le dos. Il passa sa main sur l'épaule de Jasper, embrassa les cheveux de Leah, se versa une tasse de café et sortit la boire avec ses deux chiens.

Leah prit deux autres tasses, Jasper un tabouret, les viennoiseries et ils sortirent le rejoindre. Les chiots chahutaient, pas une parole ne fut échangée, mais ils étaient de part et d'autre d'Em, plus solidaires que jamais. Et Emmett se décida à parler...

-Tony vient manger ce soir, il a besoin de moi pour le sport, Jasper, tu peux venir pour aider Leah à faire à manger, viens avec Baïka, avec les bêtises d'hier soir, ils n'ont plus grand chose à casser. Tu pourras dormir encore ici, ça ne me pose pas de soucis, au contraire.

-Je viens après mes consultations alors même si je doute qu'elles s'éternisent vu ma douleur. Pas question de faire du vélo ou de courir avec Lili aujourd'hui...

-J'irai me promener je viendrais vers ta maison alors, si je suis en forme !

-Ça marche...

-Hummmm... Leah ton idée de petit déjeuner, le pied ! Que ça fait du bien !

-Che confirme ch'est un régal, renchérit Jasper, la bouche pleine.

-Okay stop, rit Leah, je crois qu'on a tous besoin d'une douche alors...

-Vas-y... Tu as fait le petit déjeuner, on va ranger et faire la vaisselle, allez file, ajouta Emmett devant son hésitation.

Une fois Leah dans la maison, les garçons restèrent quelques minutes à finir leur café et rentrèrent avec les chiens. Ils fermèrent le salon pour éviter de nouveaux incidents et sortirent les paniers de leurs chiens. Ils sourirent et se mirent à la plonge.

-Merci pour hier soir ou cette nuit, dit Jasper en frottant une tasse.

-De quoi au juste, d'avoir laisser traîner une altère, que nos chiens aient transformé mon salon en paradis puis en enfer, de t'avoir laissé tomber pour me renfermer sur moi depuis qu'Alice et Rosalie ne sont plus là... de t'avoir tapé mon chien sans explication pour aller me marier avec Leah... et d'avoir été un gros abruti pendant autant d'années ?

-Pour l'invitation hier soir, pour avoir soutenu ton frère, pour ne pas t'avoir ou t'être perdu, pour m'avoir fait rire hier soir, puis soigné et enfin t'être occupé de moi cette nuit, pour être là tout simplement Emmett. Ton frère est quelqu'un de fabuleux, mais je n'ai pas cette complicité que j'ai avec toi... et puis toi et moi on sait qu'on a été idiot et le mot est faible. Merci aussi pour ce soir, les jours suivants, parce que je te connais il y en aura d'autres !

-Pas de quoi... tu as fait pareil, tu étais là quand il a fallu me cadrer et puis c'est Leah qui était là aussi hier...

-Oui elle est géniale, je comprends ce que tu as pu ressentir quand tu l'as trouvée et que tu as su pour son histoire.

-Elle compte sur toi aussi, tu seras là ce soir ?

-Toujours, et même après ! Lui assura son ami

-Oui, pour le moment j'évite d'y penser ! Ça viendra bien assez vite !

-Quoi donc ? demanda Leah.

-La naissance de ton bébé, sourit Jasper

-Oh... ça... et tout le reste je suppose, sourit tristement Leah

-Aussi je disais juste à ton époux que je serais là ce soir mais tous les autres jours et même après.

-Merci Jasper !

-Je t'en prie et merci pour cette nuit...

-Pas de quoi, j'avais jamais dormi avec deux hommes dans le même lit c'est maintenant chose faite, rit-elle.

Jasper se figea et tous trois partirent d'un grand éclat de rire.

-Ok sur ce coup-là je l'ai cherché, dit-il, je vais à la douche !

-Euh si tu laisses Em y aller d'abord, tu auras tes affaires d'hier propres et surtout sèches...

-Tu les as lavées ? S'étonna Jasper

-Et bien, je me voyais mal te laisser aller bosser avec des affaires de la veille pleines de plumes, donc oui je les ai lavées !

-Ben merci !

Emmett sortit de la cuisine en souriant et en secouant la tête.

-Un thé, un café, proposa Leah

-Café s'il te plaît !

Ils discutèrent le temps de la douche de leur ami, parlant de beaucoup de choses malgré tout, de la teneur des cauchemars, des craintes de Leah sur la fin de sa grossesse, ce qu'elle pensait de l'attitude Emmett et sur sa facilité à se confier à Jasper. Jasper lui parla aussi d'Alice, ce qu'elle était, qui elle était, la qualité de son travail, ses défauts aussi. Jasper était insatiable quand il s'agissait de parler d'elle, de Bella et de Lili, pour Edward c'était plus compliqué, il avait l'impression de l'avoir tant bafoué que c'en était compliqué certains jours. Il ne parla pas de Renée, ni de ses parents et très peu de Charlie, la dernière attitude de ce dernier l'avait blessé. En fin de conversation, Leah se fit pensive et Jazz s'inquiéta :

-Leah ça va, tu m'inquiètes là !

-Pardon j'étais perdue dans mes pensées... je réfléchissais à quelque chose, je sais que ça va être le fils ou la fille de Emmett, mais...

-Mais...

-Oui ça va être mon enfant mais je dois partir alors...

-Demande ce que tu veux je suis d'accord, c'est avant tout ton enfant et tu feras le meilleur pour lui, dit Em, qui était rentré furtivement, en l'embrassant sur la tête, Jazz on se voit tout à l'heure !

-A tout Em, alors alors Leah ?

-Je sais qu'on se connaît depuis peu de temps, mais comment dire ça sans passer pour une folle ?

-Balance comme ça te viens, va ! Je peux tout entendre ! Sourit Jasper

-D'accord... Jasper, est ce que tu accepterais d'être l'un des deux parrains de mon enfant ?

-Ah oui, ça je n'y avais pas pensé...

-Si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave, d'accord ?

-...

-Ok laisse tomber, c'est pas grave... dit Leah en se levant pour se resservir du thé, mais elle fut retenu par Jasper

-Leah Cullen ! Vous voulez bien me laisser encaisser votre demande et me laisser lui accorder toute l'attention à laquelle elle a droit !

-Euh... oui...

-Je suis d'accord, je serai très honoré d'être le parrain de ton enfant, j'espère juste que c'est un garçon car avec Em comme père et moi comme parrain... et Edward comme oncle...

-Merci dit Leah en le prenant dans ces bras... Merci !

-Je t'en prie, merci à toi d'avoir pensé à moi... Je file à la douche et je pars travailler avec Baïka.

A ce moment Em réapparut :

-Jasper, magne toi je t'emmène pour que tu n'aies pas à marcher avec tes côtes, essaie de voir papa ce matin, il va passer je l'ai appelé et pour ce soir...

-Je viendrais à sa rencontre et on marchera tranquillement jusqu'ici, on en profitera pour parler, comme ça en arrivant ici, on n'aura plus qu'à cuisiner !

Dans la voiture, Jasper était dans ces pensées.

-Jazz, ça va ?

-Mmm , oui oui t'inquiète... je pensais juste à ce que Leah m'avait demandé...

-Okayyyy

-Tu sais qu'elle m'a demandé d'être un des deux parrains de son bébé, enfin de votre bébé !

-Euh... non ?

-J'ai accepté... mais punaise, je vais être le parrain de ton fils,enfin j'espère parce que si c'est une fille entre toi, ton frère et moi, elle va avoir la classe !

-Ne dit pas de mal de ma fille, si c'en est une, j'espère juste que ce sera un petit gars mais … alors comme ça tu seras l'un des parrains... maintenant je suis dans la merde parce que choisir entre Ed et Tony... ce n'est pas gagné !

-Tu veux un conseil rapide ?

-Je ne dis pas non, sourit son ami.

-Prends ton frère ! Tony tu peux lui expliquer, Edward le vivra comme un rejet, une exclusion même s'il ne t'en voudra pas de choisir Tony... il comprendra...

-Ouais, je vais en parler avec Tony ce soir, je veux qu'il sache que je pense à lui pour ce rôle !

-Je pense que ça lui fera du bien, de savoir qu'il est important et qu'on lui fait confiance ! Au fait, tu lui demanderas quand, à Edward ?

-Je ne sais pas... il faut qu'ils viennent manger à la maison !

-A mon avis, Bella va appeler Leah pour vous inviter pour demain soir !

-Merci de me prévenir, tu la connais bien dis voir !

-C'est ma sœur, sourit Jasper, et oui j'ai passé beaucoup de temps chez eux... donc maintenant elle va vouloir connaître celle qui rend le frère d'Edward heureux. Elle le fait aussi pour Edward, pour le rassurer, pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète pour toi...

-Mon beau frère est psy, sauvez moi, rit Emmett

-Techniquement...

-Tu es mon beau-frère ! Toi plus que quiconque ! Allez on est arrivé, bonne journée mon pote !

-J'espère surtout que Lili va m'épargner aujourd'hui.

-En parlant de Lili, elle t'attend, elle a entendu la voiture, regarde ! Dit Em en montrant la petite fille du doigt.

-C'est avec elle que je commence ce matin, dit Jasper en la regardant en souriant. A ce soir !

Jasper sortit en grimaçant et Lili qui s'était élancée, s'arrêta brusquement

-T'as mal Zazper ? Et pis t'as les noeuils tous rouzes ! T'es kriste ?

-Je me suis blessé hier en rattrapant Baïka et j'ai eu mal...

-Mais t'es kriste aussi...

-Oui je suis triste aussi tu as raison !

-C'est à cause que y'a des nouveaux vêtements ! Tu les trouves moches ?

-Non je ne les trouve pas moches !

-Mais c'est na cause des vêtements, je l'savais !

-Lili... ?

-Viens on va les regarder, dis Zazper, on peut les regarder ? C'est ça que j'ai envie de faire avec toi pendant une heure, pas envie de dessiner, zuzte regader les zabits !

-D'accord, allez viens...

-Et Daddy c il est déjà passé il t'a posé un café sur ton bureau, il m'a dit qu'il repasse bientôt.

Ils passèrent une heure enfermée à trier et regarder chaque pièce, Lili était attentive aux explications de Jasper, ne perdant rien, pas une miette, guettant ses réactions, sa voix, ses yeux et ses gestes.

-Tu la connais la dame qui fait ça ?

-Pourquoi une dame ?

-Zazper, y'a pas de monsieur qui sait mettre des boutons « rose » ou « volant » sur des palopettes !

-Oui je la connais, sourit Jasper

-Elle s'appelle comment ?

-Elle s'appelle Alice, c'est la sœur d'Emmett et Edward...

-C'est ton namoureuse, ta princesse à toi !

-Oui c'était tout ça !

-Ben elle est où ? Pourquoi t'es tout seul ?

-Parce qu'elle a décidé de partir et de me laisser, enfin je devais aller avec elle, mais je suis resté avec Bella, ma petite sœur, elle s'était mariée et avait eu un accident de voiture...

-Ah ben zut alors ! T'avais raison fallait rester près d'elle ! C'est nul que Alice elle soit pas restée, c'est pas zentil !

-Elle devait partir en vacances puis faire ses études, moi je suis resté là et j'ai fini mon école ici comme Emmett.

-Ben et tes vacances ?

-Je les ai passées avec ma sœur et Edward...

-T'as crot'chance d'avoir une sœur et un famille grande comme ça... moi ch'uis toute seule et c'est nul ! Et Alice elle est nulle parce qu'en partant ben elle t'a rendu criste et moi j'aime pas !

-Elle est triste aussi tu sais que je ne vienne pas, elle croyait que je ne l'aimais plus !

-Mais c'est nul ! Les princes et les princesses ça devient pas « plus jamais namoureux » ça reste pour toujours !

-Ce sont des rêves Lili et parfois le retour à la vraie vie est difficile !

-Meuh non... ça n'existe les princes et les princesses... 'garde « la Princesse et la grenouille » il est moche le prince, il bave mais elle est heureuse. Ben toi avec Alice ça doit être pareil !

-Lili...

-Elle rentre quand 'lice ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle ne doit pas rentrer je pense.

-Moi ch'uis sûre qu'elle va reviendir ! Avec tous les vêtements même que j'ai entendu Pappy C dire à Daddy qu'il en avait encore eu d'autres... et qu'elle voulait revenir mais elle cherchait un logement en ville pour mettre ses affaires et sa couture...

-...

-Zazper... viens, te fais un câlin... aime pas de voir criste... comme ça !

-Parfois les grands c'est triste aussi mais après on retrouve le sourire

-Ben alors faut qu'il revienne vite, hein parce que là, pfffff, moa j'aima poa !

-Promis Lili je vais le chercher mon sourire, dit Jasper en la blottissant contre lui. Dis Daddy ne doit pas t'emmener voir Esmée ?

-Mamy Mez, oui, Daddy il doit venir.

Au même moment Carlisle toqua à la porte et pénétra dans la pièce,

-Lili je t'emmène ?

-Peux n'y aller seule Daddy C ?

-Esmée t'attend !

-D'accord, salut Zazper, à tout à l'heure !

-A tout à l'heure Lili ! Merci de passer Carlisle

-Bonjour Jasper, raconte-moi tout, Emmett était embêté ce matin quand il m'a appelé !

-Ça ne m'étonne pas trop ! Sourit Jasper

Jasper expliqua alors les circonstances de sa blessure et Carlisle ne put réprimer un fou-rire, son gendre l'aurait bien accompagné mais la douleur le contint ! Carlisle vérifia ses côtes mais ne constata aucune fracture flagrante, il l'immobilisa de la même manière que Leah et lui conseilla le repos et surtout d'éviter de jouer au gardien de but avec les chiots.

Jasper passa la journée dans son bureau, assis, se levant doucement mais resta enfermé. Inquiets, Bella et Edward passèrent le voir.

-Jazz ?

-Hey... Bells Ed... Entrez, vous avez mangé ?

-Oui mais on t'a pas vu et je me suis inquiétée... Tu n'étais pas bien hier, et encore plus hier soir..

-Tu as raison, Bells.. ce n'est pas la forme !

-Tu nous expliques pourquoi tu grimaces quand tu te lèves, Jasper, demanda Edward soucieux.

-Vous allez vous foutre de moi, on parlait hier avec Em, on a chahuté et les chiots se sont joints à nous, le temps qu'on réagisse, il y avait des plumes partout... on les a enfermé, on a nettoyé. Leah a fait un cauchemar alors on y a été la voir, on a parlé un peu beaucoup, puis elle nous a aidé mais ils ont fait sur le tapis, alors on a viré les meubles et le tapis, Leah a été malade... Et puis je sais pas les chiots ont fait les idiots dans la caisse et Baïka en renversant sa caisse l'a ouverte. Comme la fenêtre était ouverte, j'ai sauté sur elle mais pas trop pour pas l'écraser.. sauf que je suis tombé aussi sur une altère de Em au niveau des côtes... J'ai deux, trois côtes de fêlées.. Et puis après et bien j'ai craqué, la douleur, la présence de Leah, le fait d'être seul... La nuit a été dure... Mais Em et Leah sont restés toute la nuit avec moi et ce matin j'ai pu parler avec Emmett et encore avec Leah qui m'a fait l'honneur de me demander d'être l'un des parrains de son bébé... Et j'ai accepté... Emmett lui a dit qu'il serait d'accord mais elle souhaite que son bébé ait deux parrains et deux marraines. Au début, j'ai pas trop compris... mais en fait Leah n'a pas de famille alors elle a besoin de faire ces choix mais elle souhaite laisser la place à Em, car c'est lui qui va assumer leur enfant... Donc leur enfant aura deux parrains et deux marraines...

-Eh bien... mouvementé ta soirée.. et tes côtes ?

-Ça va ton père est passé me les bander..

-Ok... sourit doucement Edward

-Jazz tu veux passer ce soir ? Manger ou jouer ?

-Nan, je passe encore la nuit et la soirée chez Em et Leah... Leah a besoin de moi pour faire à manger. Em lui a dit que vous m'aviez donné des cours et puis elle ne doit pas rester debout trop longtemps à cause de son agression. Et Leah a invité Tony ce soir pour qu'il mange et parle avec Em. Et Tony a besoin de lui, expliqua Jasper mais devant la tête de son beau-frère, il ajouta, mais je peux venir demain soir ?

-D'accord, accepta tout de suite sa sœur

-Amour, tu ne voulais pas...

-Si !affirma Bella. Emmett et Leah viennent manger aussi comme ça on pourra faire connaissance et si elle est à l'aise avec Jasper, elle aura peut être moins de crainte à nous rencontrer ?

-Tu as raison... soupira Edward

-Edward, dit Bella en le prenant dans ces bras, tu ne crains rien, ton frère ne craint rien et pour la première fois en deux ans, il a le sourire, il a des projets, il regarde l'avenir ! Je ne rêve que de ça pour mon frère...

-J'ai juste peur qu'il soit mal tombé... s'excusa son chéri

-Ed, je peux comprendre ta crainte, mais ce n'est pas le cas crois moi ! Leah a sa chambre, ce sont les meilleurs amis du monde... Emmett a complètement craqué devant elle comme elle l'a fait avec moi et lui... Elle n'a pas besoin de soucis, elle a besoin de soutien et c'est ce qu'Emmett lui apporte, pour elle Rosalie est la femme de sa vie et sa crainte c'est qu'elle revienne avant que sa maladie ne la raye de l'équation car c'est ça Edward ! Dans six mois Leah ne sera qu'un souvenir et le fils de ton frère et ton neveu sera là , lui, ne passe pas à côté !

-Je ne sais juste pas comment réagir... Mon frère se marie sur un coup de tête, ma sœur nous envoie des fringues sans le dire, avec l'aide de votre père... Il n'y a plus rien qui tient debout, à part mon couple et notre amitié.. Je suis désolé je suis perdu...

-Edward, j'aime ta sœur plus que tout, malgré tout ce qu'elle a fait, dit, je pense tout comme toi : tu as besoin de ta sœur, j'ai besoin d'elle dans ma vie pour que mon monde tourne rond et soit équilibré...

-J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir le droit de me plaindre, j'ai mes parents, Bella, toi, Emmett...

-Edward, on a tous nos cicatrices et tu en as... des douloureuses, demain on mangera ensemble, tous ensembles et tu te rendras compte qu'on est une famille, solidaire... dit Jasper la main sur l'épaule de son ami

-J'ai juste peur de tout perdre... murmura Edward les yeux plein de larmes

-Je te promets de te protéger et de tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas, lui promit Jasper en le prenant dans ces bras, Bella accroché à lui !

-Okay...

Ils continuèrent à discuter un petit temps, puis reprirent leur activité respective.

La soirée d'Edward et Bella fut tristounette, Edward n'arrivait pas à se dégager de ce sentiment d'abandon et d'angoisse, Bella le câlina. Ils jouèrent de la guitare et firent une grosse promenade. Bella l'avait convaincu de partir se promener sans réel but sauf de s'aérer la tête. Elle ne supportait plus la pesanteur qui se dégageait dans la maison. Elle prépara un sac à dos pour chacun, avec de quoi boire et se restaurer, de quoi faire boire les chiots, leurs laisses et le mit plus ou moins devant le fait accompli. La situation le fit grimacer car c'était ce qu'il détestait le plus : être obligé de faire quelque chose. Mais devant le sourcil levé de Bella, genre « ose dire quelque chose alors que t'as un moral plombé tel que tout le monde le voit », elle le regarda sévèrement comme pour lui dire : « vas-tu vraiment me contredire alors que tu en as besoin ? »

-On va où?demanda Edward en mettant son sac à dos et en prenant la laisse de Twi.

-Aucune idée ! L'essentiel c'est de s'aérer l'esprit la tête, parler discuter s'il le faut se taire aussi... peu importe mais là rester une minute de plus dans la maison et je craquais une allumette, soupira Bella

-Pourquoi tant de violence ? Dit Edward surpris

-Je ne supporte plus les silences, ta souffrance non dite, ta crainte pour ton frère, ta peur du retour de ta sœur et ton incertitude de comment Jasper va le gérer, ton manque de réaction face au rôle de mon père...

-C'est vrai, tu as raison je suis désolé... dit-il en la prenant par les épaules. Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, comment fais-tu ?

-Je t'aime tout simplement Edward, plus que n'importe qui et que moi-même... Ta souffrance est juste la mienne et quand tu ne dis rien... J'explose de toute cette souffrance.

-Tu es consciente de ce que je vis et ressens, plus vite que moi, parfois c'est juste perturbant, mais tu es le pilier de ma vie, et tu as raison... Je m'inquiète de perdre Emmett, de savoir qu'il peut se faire avoir, alors que la première fois c'était par ta sœur et qu'elle ne le laisse pas encore tranquille. Je me demande pourquoi Charlie fait ça... Pourquoi je crains tellement que Jasper ne sombre et surtout Emmett va perdre Leah au plus tard dans six mois et il sera papa et on doit l'aider, je veux l'aider. Mais est-ce qu'il me laissera l'aider. Leah a demandé à Jasper d'être un des deux parrains mais est-ce que j'aurai ma place moi aussi. Je ne l'ai jamais eu auparavant dans toutes les choses importantes de mon frère, tu sais. Alors je me dis que ça ne va pas changer ! Tu dois me trouver stupide, soupira Edward

-Non, je trouve courageux que tu aies tout verbaliser d'un coup, sourit sa chérie.

-C'est vrai que quelque part je me sens plus léger et me promener avec toi, plutôt que rester dans ma bulle, me fait du bien, merci pour cette excellente idée !

-Je t'en prie... J'apprécie aussi de parler et de marcher avec toi, c'est agréable, mais c'est une torture de te voir te renfermer, même si parfois c'est nécessaire...

-Je suis désolé, j'ai culpabilisé aussi, de jalouser Em, et pour tout le reste.

-Tu es humain Edward... alors c'est normal, « arrêter de te tracasser » c'est trop te demander mais essaie de profiter de la balade pour te détendre, nos heures de sommeil n'en seront que meilleures, le taquina son épouse.

-Oui je t'empêche de dormir en bougeant en tout sens, c'est ça... ?

-Et bien comment dire... tu as cette faculté de me tenir éveillée lors de tes insomnies, sourit Bella et je préfère être éveillée pour d'autres activités que ton activité cérébrale noire.

-Ah oui ? sourit Edward

Ils partirent en courant, se pourchassant et se taquinant, les chiots sautant autour d'eux ! Edward finit par tomber et tous les quatre profitèrent de ce moment de calme pour souffler et se détendre. Leur promenade dura deux bonnes heures, ils rentrèrent exténués, enfin surtout Edward. Sa bulle de stress avait explosé et le laissa vidé. Après une bonne douche et un repas frugal, chiens et maîtres gagnèrent leurs couches et passèrent pour une fois une nuit d'une seule traite.

Pendant ce temps, Tony avait retrouvé Emmett, ils s'éclataient, s'en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs. Leah sortit leur déposer de quoi se désaltérer. Lors d'une pause, Tony remarqua la boisson :

-C'est Leah qui nous a préparé ça ?

-Faut croire, parce que ce n'est pas moi qui y aie pensé, sourit Em. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas envie qu'on rentre sale et poisseux pour aller boire dans la cuisine.

-Cool, c'est sympa ! Bon encore un peu et après on rentre ?

-Oui on se prendra une douche et tu manges avec nous, j'en ai parlé avec Edward et il est d'accord avec Bella. Mon père passera te prendre pour aller te coucher.

-Oh allez Em, je ne peux pas dormir ici ce soir ?

-Je n'ai plus de chambre de libre, mon cher !

-Ah oui c'est vrai ce n'est pas ta femme en vrai... sourit Tony. Comment tu fais, elle est super jolie !

-Et bien, ça ne me suffit pas, c'est tout! C'est une amie au même titre que Jasper !

-Ah oui, tout de suite ça donne des images dont je ne veux pas, explosa Tony de rire.

-Allez au lieu de tirer au flanc on repart !

Ils restèrent encore 30 minutes dehors puis Leah les prévint que le repas serait rapidement prêt

-Ah moins de manger dehors, il serait préférable de prendre une douche avant, sourit-elle devant leur allure dégoulinante

-J'y vais le preums, cria Tony qui entra en trombe dans la maison mais trébucha sur Jasper qui gémit de douleur. Oh merde, désolé Psycho...

-Langage, Tony !

-Ah non pas toi aussi Leah-La ! Au fait tu fais quoi ici Psycho ? Pas que j'aime pas te voir, mais bon...

-Avant que tu ne lui pulvérises les côtes qu'il s'est abîmé hier soir, il m'aidait à faire le repas pour profiter de son futur filleul !

-Tu vas être le parrain, Jasper ?

-Oui, souffla ce dernier, enfin un des deux d'après ce que j'ai compris.

-Cool, moi je pourrais pas, je suis trop jeune, je dois déjà faire attention à moi pour pas faire de con... cochonneries, alors donner l'exemple, han han... d'ici deux trois ans, oui !

-C'est bon à savoir, dit Em en lui claquant l'épaule.

-Ouch, punaise Musclor t'es pas sensé me détruire mais m'aider pour le sport !

-File à la douche et on en reparle, le reprit Em.

-D'accord, je me dépêche !

-Au fait, comment m'as-tu appelée, tout à l'heure, Tony ?

-Euh... Leah-La, pourquoi ? Je suis désolé c'est une habitude de personnaliser les prénoms !

-Une explication ?

-Oui, tu sens bon et ça me fait penser à du lilas... tout simplement, une odeur agréable de mon enfance...

-Et Psycho ?

-Parce que c'en est un et que Blondie, c'est... bref ça lui allait pas :il est trop sympa, dit sérieusement le jeune homme. Allez je file à tout de suite.

Emmett, Leah et Jasper se regardèrent et sourirent

-Je crois que tu as un soucis de moins, mon grand, commença Jasper.

-C'est clair, vivement demain soir, alors parce Edward ne va pas très bien, il n'est pas sorti de son bureau aujourd'hui et ne répondait pas au téléphone, ce qui n'est pas bon signe ! Commenta Em.

-Tu ne lui as pas parlé, Emmett ?

-Non Leah, je pensais que ça pouvait attendre demain, mais j'ai sous-estimé les angoisses de mon frère à nouveau !

-Em, le retour de ta sœur le perturbe beaucoup, aussi. Je sais que Bells l'aura secoué ce soir, mais elle ne va pas tenir longtemps si on ne l'aide pas non plus ! Expliqua Jasper.

-Pourquoi on ne les voit pas ce soir, s'ils ont tant besoin de nous, demanda Leah.

-Parce que je voulais d'abord voir Tony, et je ne pensais pas mon frère si fragile, ronchonna Emmett. Je ne peux pas donner partout !

-Eux donnent partout, souligna Jasper, et sans compter ! Je crois qu'il faudrait que tu arrêtes de regarder ta propre misère et tu verras que celle qui t'entoure, n'est pas loin ! Tu as commencé en t'occupant de Leah, mais n'oublie pas les autres et surtout ton frère! Claqua Jasper sérieux.

-Ouh c'est quoi cette tension, demanda innocemment Tony

-Le blond m'explique la vie, grinça Em

-Non je t'explique juste que ton frère ne va pas bien, et que même si tu as Leah, ne l'oublie pas !

-C'est vrai que l'Artiste n'allait pas bien aujourd'hui, je l'ai croisé, mais... Bref je l'ai juste entendu au piano après, et Moustique avait cette activité, qu'elle n'a que quand rien ne va... remarqua Tony

-Ok c'est bon tous les deux ! J'ai compris, j'ai merdé, j'irai voir mon frère demain

-Emmett, je crois que tu ne devrais pas te vexer, Jasper et Tony essaient de t'aider... Ils ont raison ce n'est pas parce que je suis là que tu dois les négliger. Ton frère est fragile, il a besoin de toi et s'il sent que tu l'abandonnes ce sera terrible ! Ne lui fais pas ça ! Vous ne le méritez pas ! Aucun de vous ! Expliqua Leah tranquillement

-Tu as raison, soupira son mari. Je suis désolé, tout les deux, je vais me doucher et après on peux manger.

Emmett fila se laver, la tête basse.

A son retour, Jasper lui tendit une bière et lui dit :

-Sans rancune, Em, je sais que tu aimes ton frère et ma sœur et que tu essaies de faire de ton mieux ! Je t'ai mis la pression et ce n'était pas nécessaire.. Sauf que j'ai juste peur que Bella ne tienne pas...

-Pas de soucis, on les voit demain soir et je parlerai avec mon frère !

-Pas de soucis moi je serais là avec Leah et Bella ! Sourit Jasper

-Quoi, tu seras là ?

-Oui moi je mange partout où on laisse la porte ouverte, en plus ils ont accepté que je ramène Baïka, fanfaronna le nouveau parrain

-Non ! Attends je vais appeler Ed pour savoir si je peux faire pareil, râla Em

-Euh on peut manger les gosses parce qu'on a faim, Leah-La, le petit et moi ! S'exclama Tony mort de rire de la dynamique des deux grands.

Sur ces mots, le repas et la soirée se déroulèrent dans une ambiance détendue, les choses avaient été dites et c'était le plus important ! Personne ne revint sur l'échange de début de repas, pas plus que sur le surnom de Leah, mais il fut adopté et Leah fut ainsi renommé pour Tony, Gab et Carlie.

La journée du lendemain fut plus détendue, en effet personne ne travaillait, ce qui permit à Emmett de partir chez son frère dès le début de l'après midi avec Leah et Jasper et les deux chiens. Il n'avait pas appelé son frère mais plutôt décidé seul de prendre Cookie avec lui. Prenant sur lui le fait que Edward et Bella lui hurlent dessus, il était passé malgré tout au centre pour voir Gab et Carlie. Pour le premier, c'était relativement détendu, il avait parlé à Tony et donc rien ne lui importait d'autre, pour Carlie, elle le battait encore en froid, mais la connaissant, il lui faudrait du temps et surtout qu'elle fasse la connaissance de Leah pour que les choses se tassent !

Attendus pour dix-huit heures, ils arrivèrent pour quinze heures et c'est Bella, pas surprise pour deux sous qui ouvrit.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Je pourrais presque dire que je vous attendais pour plus tôt... Entrez avec Baïka et Coockie, Edward est dans le jardin ils jouent avec les chiens ou essaie de lire en fonction de Twi et Moon.

-Salut Bellinette, s'exclama son beau-frère.

-Salut nounours ! Je te préviens si tu n'arrêtes pas avec ces surnoms ridicules je t'en trouve un qui te collera à la peau, même ton enfant t'appellera comme ça !

-Pas cap, sourit-il

-Salut Bells, sourit Jasper, encore un qui ne sait pas à qui il se frotte, comment va Edward ? Et Toi ?

-Il ne va pas trop mal, j'ai réussi à lui change les idées hier, mais si nos nuits pouvaient être plus reposantes et aussi moins angoissantes... je signe sans soucis ! Bonjour Leah !

-Bonjour Bella, je suis désolée d'être la source de vos soucis ! S'excusa la jeune femme.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, s'il n'y avait que ça, ce serait gérable, enfin plus mais je crois surtout que c'est un trop plein de beaucoup de choses...

-J'espère qu'on pourra diminuer un peu de vos angoisses aujourd'hui !

-On verra, sourit Bella. Tu veux un thé, une tisane, de quoi boire ? J'ai aussi fait du gâteau, proposa Bella tout sourire.

-Pourquoi pas ! Accepta Leah

-Et moi aussi, je veux bien, demanda Jasper en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Je te croyais dehors avec …

-Han han... ils ont trop besoin de parler tous les deux !

-C'est vrai... soupira Bella en se frottant le visage

-Ils ont tellement de difficultés à parler tous les deux ? demanda Leah

-Des difficultés, non... mais pas l'habitude oui ! Constata Bella.

-Disons qu'Edward a pris l'habitude de grandir sans son frère, en étant exclu de sa vie, voire même pointé du doigt avec Bella... du coup depuis près de deux ans, ils se rapprochent doucement. Emmett apprivoise son frère lentement et votre départ pour le mariage a fait replonger Edward dans ses craintes ! Expliqua Jasper.

-Emmett m'en a parlé, mais je crois que je ne réalise pas tout ce que cela implique et je suis désolée d'avoir accentué ses blessures, s'excusa Leah.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, en général, Edward est plus protégé ou blindé mais là je ne sais pas... tout est ressorti, peut être aussi parce qu'Alice nous a fait signe... réfléchit Bella à voix haute.

-J'espère que tout sera plus simple rapidement, assura Leah.

-Ça dépendra de ce qu'Emmett dira à Edward et de ce qu'il voudra entendre et surtout, de la manière dont Alice reviendra ! Mais ce n'est pas le sujet... conclut Jasper

Ils passèrent deux heures à parler, blaguer et faire connaissance. Leah appréciait beaucoup Bella, sa force de caractère et surtout cette énergie qu'elle mettait à défendre ceux qu'elle aimait : Edward avant tout, puis Jasper, Emmett et les enfants, elle sentait aussi qu'elle appartenait maintenant à cette famille. Du coup, elle demanda aussi à Bella d'être la marraine... Bella cacha sa surprise et sauta de joie, elle finit dans les bras de Jasper, les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est fini, ma belle, tu n'es plus exclue tu fais partie de nos vies ! la consola son frère

-Tu sais Bella, tu sais par quoi on peut passer pour vivre, tout comme moi, tu sauras apprendre à mon enfant, la compassion, la fraternité et la souffrance de l'exclusion... et tu es la seule qui comprends ce par quoi je suis passée, sourit Leah doucement

-C'est juste... je sais pas … trop ?Est-ce que je dis a un sens ?

-Oui, ça a un sens mais ce n'est pas trop ! Ce que vous m'offrez c'est trop ! Une famille, des amis, de la chaleur.. sans me connaître et ça c'est trop !

-Alors on est d'accord pour dire que rien n'est trop ! Et je serais avec joie la marraine, une des marraines de cet enfant, sourit Bella. Merci !

Pendant ce temps-là, Emmett avait essayé de parler avec son frère. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, ce dernier était tellement tendu qu'il ne répondait que par mono syllabe, au point que Jasper avait fui et les avait laissé seuls.

-Edward ?

-Hummm...

-Edward !

-Quoi...

-Putain Edward, tu vas me faire la gueule longtemps, simplement parce que je croyais qu'il était plus important d'aider Leah que de te parler ?

-C'est bien ça le problème, Emmett, je passe toujours après les autres, quand je passe ! Même si je sais que cette fois, c'est légitime ! Je passe après, encore ! Pas un message, pas un mot, pas un appel, rien ! Papa savait ! Jazz t'a vu ! Mais moi rien ! Toujours rien ! Je n'existe pas pour toi ! J'ai l'impression que dès qu'il y a des trucs importants dans ta vie, et bien je ne suis pas là ! Les autres oui, mais moi je ne suis pas assez bien !

-Papa a soigné Leah, Jazz je lui ai tapé Cookie, parce que je sais que toi tu en as deux... et c'est vrai je n'ai pas pensé à te parler parce que j'étais sûr que toi, tu comprendrais, mon urgence ! J'avais tort et je suis désolé ! Je te pensais moins dans l'angoisse que je t'oublie... Je pensais que tu saurais que tu serais le premier informé du pourquoi j'ai fait ça... Mais en fait tu as raison, tu n'étais pas le premier mais presque le dernier, je merde encore une fois... Je voulais aider Leah parce qu'il ne lui reste que six mois à vivre et j'avais et j'ai encore son bonheur pour six mois entre mes mains...Après faudra que j'assume son bébé comme le mien et je vais avoir besoin de toi, quand je vais merder, quand je ne saurais plus! Quand je ne comprendrais pas ce qu'il vit parce qu'il se sent exclu car Leah ne sera plus là... Et ça me fout la trouille tu ne peux pas savoir...

-Non je crois que tu as raison, je ne mesure pas ta crainte... je ne vois par moment que ce que je vis... Je te dois des excuses. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais, que tu aies épousé Leah, je crois que j'ai eu peur que tu aies trouvé une autre raison de m'oublier, de me faire passer à la trappe !

-Edward!Merde, tu es...

-Je suis...? demanda Edward en leva un sourcil.

-... non tu as raison, j'aurai pu, mais en fait non... D'ailleurs je voudrais te demander quelque chose !

-Si c'est pour m'occuper de Cookie c'est non, sourit Edward

-Non, idiot, c'est en lien avec Leah...

-Je t'écoute, alors, dit sérieusement son benjamin

-Est-ce que tu accepterais d'être le second parrain de mon bébé, c'est important pour moi que tu sois là ! Et...

-...

Edward était devenu muet, l'émotion l'étouffait et Emmett le prit dans ces bras et alors tout le chagrin, les angoisses et l'émotion des deux frères sortirent.

-Oui, avec honneur oui! Je te laisse pas tomber je te le promets, souffla Edward tout sourire.

Ils gérèrent leurs émotions en parlant encore et toujours afin de rentrer les yeux un peu moins rouges.

Ils passèrent la soirée en couple et entre amis, dans la plus grande détente et les chiots eurent la gentillesse de ne pas démonter tout le jardin ainsi que le salon.


	29. Chapitre 28 : Quotidiens

Je veux poster rapidement car ben voilà faut faire de la place pour le chapitre suivant.

Merci à Claire qui m'a aidé à passer un été compliqué, je crois qu'on s'est rendu la pareille, Merci à Fanny aussi pour son soutien , sa présence, sa compréhension et ses coups de pieds au c**, merci à Claire B, Axelle aussi, Ousna qui nous rejoint de temps en temps... Merci à celles que j'oublie aussi mais dont les reviews font tant plaisir, les mises en alertes. Merci ma Môman, Jess... j'adore ton prologue et je vais en faire de la pub, j'attends ton 1er chap:)

Le temps des explications arrivent, des coups de gueule, des portes qui claquent. A la fin de ce chapitre, elles n'auront pas toutes claquer... Mais une chose est sûr après la Team Ed, y'a la Team Lili...:)

**Chapitre 28 : Quotidiens**

Doucement, la vie reprit son cours. Emmett essayait de passer du temps avec son frère, ou d'aller le voir, avec ou sans Leah afin de parler, de ses craintes, de ses angoisses. Il s'interrogeait aussi beaucoup sur la santé de son épouse, qui avait par moment quelques absences... Bella passait systématiquement aux heures des repas, pour prendre un café et parler avec la maman de son futur filleul ! Car oui Emmett avait appris qu'il sera papa d'un garçon.

Ces souvenirs faisaient toujours sourire Edward et Bella quand ils en parlaient. Ils étaient avec Jasper dans la cuisine à parler la santé de Leah, elle était maintenant à presque 8 mois de grossesse, Alice n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez, elle cherchait toujours un logement dans les environs, Jasper essayait de ne pas lâcher et Lili plus que jamais soutenait son Zazper. Leah avait quelques fois des pertes de mémoires ou des absences qui les préoccupaient mais malheureusement, l'avenir leur en amènerait plus. Ils essayaient alors d'être présents. Leah intervenait avec Bella auprès des enfants, qui avaient pris l'habitude de lui faciliter les choses. Rapidement ils s'étaient rendus compte de ses besoins et l'avaient aidée sans rien dire et sans se moquer. Jasper leur avait expliqué rapidement ce qu'il en était. Leah passait peu de temps seule, et lors de sa dernière visite chez le médecin, Emmett avait appris que la maladie avançait très vite, il avait espéré le contraire mais la grossesse était un terrain favorable à la multiplication des cellules, bonnes ou mauvaises. Du coup, de retour chez le gynécologue où Leah avait eu droit à une échographie, elle avait découvert que son bébé qui se cachait depuis 6 mois, s'était décidé à se tourner... et cela avait valu l'entrée en fanfare du couple chez Edward et Bella.

-Edward ! Bellaaaa !

-Emmett ! Leah que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un souci ? Leah a un problème ? Demanda Edward un peu paniqué.

-Non... Leah attend un garçon !

-Leah c'est merveilleux ! Tu vas bien alors ?

-Ma crainte c'est juste d'oublier que j'attends un garçon... mais sinon ça va ! Le médecin m'a fait un papier où c'est écrit, sourit Leah

-Je t'aiderai, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Bella

-Plus que deux mois, deux mois et demi et il sera là... je vais devoir faire des achats !

-Pas de soucis, lui dit Jasper... On vient ce week-end et on fait tout par internet comme ça si tu as besoin de dormir et bien on t'attendra...

-Oh, tu es là aussi... euh...attends... s'étonna Leah

-Oui, Jasper est venu nous voir, les parents de Lili ne vont pas bien, et il voulait nous en parler, dit Edward sentant Leah s'énerver de ne pas se rappeler du prénom du frère de Bella.

-Lili ? Elle va bien ? Demanda la jeune femme incapable de faire le lien d'un seul coup, elle se tourna alors vers Emmett et ajouta, je suis perdue et fatiguée... tu peux m'aider à m'allonger, s'il te plaît ?

Tout aux petits soins pour elle, Emmett l'accompagna et la couvrit d'une couverture, elle s'assoupit rapidement, et Emmett souffla fort, les yeux pleins de larmes

-C'est compliqué de vivre des moments de bonheur comme ça... Un moment elle est folle de joie d'une blague ou du fait d'apprendre qu'elle attend un garçon et d'avoir trouvé un prénom et la seconde qui suit, elle ne sait plus pourquoi elle rit... C'est rare, mais tellement douloureux... Et ça va être encore pire ! Mais j'ai senti le bébé bouger cette semaine et c'est génial ! On arrive à jouer avec lui, il donne pas mal de coups de pieds et bouge beaucoup, sourit Em

-Génial, il va avoir beaucoup de référence... n'hésite pas à lui parler !

-Je le fais la nuit ou en journée quand Leah dort, je lui raconte ma vie, la sienne, ces origines, ce qu'on va faire, mes angoisses aussi, mes secrets... mon chien qui l'attend pour faire des conneries dans le jardin, je lui raconte celles qu'il a faites aussi, comme le week-end dernier où Maman m'a privé de dessert car Coockie a mangé une part du gâteau et moi le reste et pour faire discret ben il a léché le plat que je lui tenais, sauf que Maman est arrivée à ce moment là et comment dire, à part le fou rire de Papa et Leah, on a passé un sale quart d'heure, tous les deux...

Son auditoire éclata de rire :

-Em, sérieux tu as mangé le gâteau de Maman avec Coockie ?

-Edward tu sais qu'ils sont trop bons ses gâteaux...

-Je n'aurai pas osé quand même ! rit Jasper.

-Ouais, ben la prochaine fois, je ne me ferais pas prendre, parce regarder les autres manger le dessert et ne pas pouvoir y participer. Ah non, alors !

Les autres redoublèrent de rire. Emmett râla un peu, au début, vraiment puis pour la forme, pour enfin rire de bon cœur avec les autres.

Bella revint au temps présent et se tourna vers Emmett avec qui elle partageait, une fois n'est pas coutume, son déjeuner. Jasper mangeait avec Lili et Edward avec Leah, pour profiter de la jeune et l'aider à installer les dernières choses dans la maison. Il ne restait plus que deux à trois semaines à Leah... Jasper ne leur avait en fait pas parlé, enfin pas encore. Mais ça ne devait pas être aussi important.

Son beau-frère soupira, la regarda et Bella reprit la parole :

-Emmett, Leah malgré ses trous de mémoires, va bien. Elle ne se fait pas confiance pour se faire à manger, pour venir voir les enfants mais le reste du temps, elle va bien, elle prépare l'arrivée de votre fils, elle a fait les démarches pour que le père biologique de son fils n'ait aucun droit sur lui grâce à ton père, vous avez regardé pour la chambre, les affaires sont arrivées et tu as repeint ta chambre pour votre fils, Jasper parle avec elle, elle est consciente de son état et se bat. Il lui reste maintenant les jours qui viennent... Je ne dis qu'elle tiendra encore un an, ne te méprends pas mais elle donne tout ce qu'il faut pour son fils, elle a prévu une césarienne pour ne pas prendre le moindre risque. Alors tu peux stresser autant que tu veux, mais tu as ta part du contrat à remplir : tu dois être là, pour Leah, pour ton fils, nous serons là pour toi ! Mais toi tu dois être là ! Un jour, elle va t'appeler, tu partiras avec elle à la maternité, tu lui tiendras la main, avec un peu de chance, tu pourras couper le cordon et surtout tu tiendras votre fils et tu lui donneras de façon à ce qu'elle puisse le tenir...

-Ouaiiiiiissss ! Ça semble tellement simple... quand je t'entends en parler... mais en final rien n'est simple. Je suis ravi de partager mes nuits avec elle, cela lui permet de ne plus faire de cauchemar. Ma chambre est devenu la chambre du petit, tous les meubles ont été installés, mes vêtements ont rejoints ceux de Leah dans la chambre d'ami et tout ça me plaît ! Je profite du petit, je joue avec, sourit Emmett.

-Mais tu stresses à l'idée que tout s'accélère ! Termina Bella

-Comme tu dis, confirma son beau-frère.

La sonnerie d'arrivée d'un SMS les interrompit, suivit rapidement par celui de Bella. Emmett regarda l'appelant et leva le regard vers Bella

-C'est Leah..., dit-il en montrant son téléphone.

-C'est Edward ! Allez viens je t'emmène avec ta voiture, chez toi ! Edward a déjà prévenu ton père ! Ils nous attendent !

-D'accord, tu conduis mais après ?

-Edward a sa voiture là-bas, Jasper va gérer les 4 chiots ce soir, en attendant qu'on rentre, on t'accompagne... En fait, la future grand-mère va venir s'occuper des chiots et Jasper nous rejoint.

-D'accord, allez vite...

-Tranquille Emmett, on va y être d'ici 2 minutes, arrête de stresser pour ça s'il te plaît !

Il ronchonna mais sauta de la voiture avant même qu'elle soit arrêtée. Il se précipita vers Leah, la porta à la voiture, alors que Bella en descendait.

Edward arriva, les clés à la main, le sac de Leah de l'autre, il le posa aux pieds de sa belle-sœur qui grimaçait, ferma la porte et monta avec son épouse dans sa propre voiture et les suivit. Emmett contre toute attente était prudent mais pas trop. L'arrivée à la maternité fut plus folklorique mais gérée. Emmett disparut rapidement avec Leah. Quant à Carlisle, il passa rapidement leur donner quelques informations, comme le temps d'attente. Edward et Bella lui sourirent, le rassurèrent quant à leur état, l'informant qu'ils boiraient un café en attendant l'arrivée de Jasper. Après ils ne bougeraient pas en attendant l'arrivée de leur filleul.

Et l'attente commença, elle s'interrompit à l'arrivée de Jasper, une heure plus tard :

-Alors ? Notre filleul se fait attendre ?

-Papa nous a expliqué que ça prenait un peu de temps... Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'urgence, car elle n'est pas à terme et que la césarienne était prévue mais ils prennent leur temps afin de ne pas pas créer de panique. Leah et Emmett n'ont pas besoin de ça !

-D'accord, papy doit être pressé quand même... mais en attendant Esmée nous a fait des gâteaux pour aller avec notre café, alors à table !

-Au fait, tu as ramené quoi à notre filleul ? Demanda Edward.

-J'ai trouvé un petit chien tout doux, sourit Jasper un peu gêné, et vous ?

-Avec Bella, on a décidé de prendre une couverture de la même matière que ton doudou... ainsi il sera tout le temps avec la même texture... confia Edward en souriant à Bella.

-Bon ben il n'aura pas froid... il aura toujours un doudou en espérant que ce soit celui-ci qu'il choisisse !

-Bon un gâteau caramel-sel de Guérande pour qui ? Proposa Jasper

-Euh si tu en avais plusieurs de chaque parce que je pense qu'on aime tous les mêmes suggéra Edward.

-Vous vous rendez compte de notre niveau de discussion à cet instant, sourit Bella

-Rien d'intellectuel ma chérie... mais à moins que tu souhaites un débat sur la durée d'une césarienne programmée mais avancée je te suis mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le niveau technique.

-Quand tu arrêteras de me taquiner cher mari tu auras un autre café ! Bon Jasper comment va Lili ?

-Elle a juste hâte que le petit naisse ! Elle n'attend que ça et le retour d'Alice pour lui faire la peau ! Je crois que c'est la première fois, depuis que je connais Alice, que je crains pour elle ! Lili est remontée, avec des arguments, qui me font juste sourire !

-Et ses parents, tu as de leurs nouvelles ? Demanda sa sœur

-Je sais qu'ils ne vont pas bien, les médecins ne sont pas très confiants et risquent de les déclarer incapables de gérer leur fille, mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que la « Volerie des Anges » est considéré comme son foyer et ils m'ont désigné comme son tuteur...

-Attends, tu es le tuteur de Lili ? Demanda sa sœur

-Oui, j'ai signé les papiers en même temps que celui de l'adoption, car j'ai leur accord, la semaine dernière !

-Et tu ne nous a rien dit... l'accusa Bella.

-Disons que la santé et les besoins de nos amis, et bien... c'est passé un peu à l'as, je le reconnais, Bella, je n'avais pas l'intention de te cacher quoique ce soit...

-Je... je... laisse tomber je suis contente pour vous deux, je vois Carlisle arriver, dit Bella en montrant son beau-père souriant.

-Papa, tu as des nouvelles ? Demanda Edward, espérant alléger l'atmosphère.

-Bella, écoute... commença Jasper.

-Un soucis, Bella, Jasper ? Demanda Carlisle, soudain soucieux.

-Non rien, Jasper vient de nous apprendre qu'il est le tuteur de Lili depuis la semaine dernière, déclara Bella le sourire crispé, mais assez parlé de nous, donne-nous plutôt des nouvelles de notre filleul et de ses parents.

-Tout le monde va bien. Tout c'est bien passé ! Leah n'a pas souffert, elle a été consciente et a pu prendre son fils dans ses bras et tous les trois vont très bien. Leah va être ramenée dans sa chambre d'ici une heure... Vous pourrez aller la voir... il vous faut être encore patient, Emmett viendra vous chercher ou alors vous pouvez vous rendre dans son couloir, comme ça il vous verra !

-D'accord, on y va, déclara Edward, Bella ? Jasper ?

-Je viens, pas de soucis ! Confirma Jasper

-Je passe aux toilettes et je vous retrouve plus tard, dit Bella en tournant des talons, tout en glissant une main sur le bras de son époux.

-Bella, l'appeler Edward

Mais Bella leva la main pour interrompre son chéri et poursuivit son chemin. Elle y passa plus d'une demi-heure, mettant ses émotions à plat. Quelque part Jasper l'avait blessé, elle pensait qu'il aurait pu partager cette décision importante. Mais il avait préféré le vivre seul. Après tout, il avait certainement ses raisons, qui, pour le moment, lui échappaient. C'est vrai que la relation qu'il avait avec Lili était sans rapport avec les deux enfants qu'ils côtoyaient sans cesse, allégeant leur besoin ou leur manque d'enfant. Il était le seul à être seul, justement. Elle se doutait que, grâce à tout l'amour qu'il avait reçu depuis qu'il était entré dans sa maison, Jasper voudrait un jour rendre la pareille, mais pour elle, ce n'était pas possible, car tout avait été au détriment de ce qu'on lui apportait ! Ses parents n'avaient pas décuplé leur amour, ils l'avaient tout simplement déplacé de leur enfant à d'autres, sans se poser de question, sans réfléchir. Mais Jasper n'avait que Lili, dont les parents sombraient et il était effectivement le point de référence, toujours présent, avec ses points forts et ses faiblesses, humain et attachant. Quelque part, en se regardant dans la glace, au dessus du lave main, Bella se fit honte. Elle était jalouse de ce que Lili pouvait recevoir de Jasper, ce qu'elle avait tant espéré d'un grand frère. Mais elle devait se faire une raison, cette relation ne sera jamais ! Ils étaient deux adultes qui étaient passé l'un à côté de l'autre et même si elle savait que tous deux devaient avancer sans forcément en référer à l'autre... et bien, elle était blessée. Lili avait de la chance et elle continuerait à profiter de cette enfant avec tant de vie... Pour Jasper ce serait différent, Bella savait qu'il passerait beaucoup de temps pour aider Leah et Emmett, pour profiter de leur filleul... oui les semaines qui allaient suivre allaient être compliquées. Sachant qu'Emmett s'était rapproché de son frère et elle de Leah, dans quelques semaines, son amie ne sera plus, elle devait appeler Angela afin de se faire une sortie cinéma. Ce n'était pas son activité préférée mais elle ne pouvait plus rester à vivre cloîtrée, elle devait sortir voir d'autres personnes. Elle appela rapidement Angela, avant de revenir sur sa décision. Cette dernière se réjouit de la sortie et lui promit quelque chose de tranquille dans un cinéma d'essai ainsi qu'un petit resto traiteur de sushi afin de manger dans le parc loin de tout bruit et de toute oreille. Elle sortit dans la foulée pour percuter son frère.

-Bella tu en as mis du temps ! J'étais en train de me demander comment tu allais et si je devais rentrer.

-Je vais bien merci ! J'avais juste Angela au téléphone car nous sortons demain soir toutes les deux !

-Mais je devais venir manger chez toi demain soir car Emmett et Edward se retrouvent ! S'étonna Jasper

-Et bien, tu n'auras cas … je ne sais pas moi... manger avec Lili ou venir tenir compagnie à Leah et à ton filleul, j'ai besoin de sortir et puis tu n'as pas besoin de moi ! Grandis un peu !

-Écoute Bella... Je suis désolé... Edward m'a expliqué...

-Edward t'a expliqué ? A toi ? D'une part, merci à mon cher mari de me comprendre, d'autre part, après toutes les leçons que tu as pu faire à Emmett et toutes les promesses que tu m'as faites... je ne pensais pas que tu puisses avoir besoin qu'on t'explique que tu me mets de côté pour les choses importantes de ta vie. Mais ça me sert de leçon... quand c'est trop beau ! C'est trop faux ! Fais moi plaisir Jasper ! Oublie mon adresse ! Oublie que tu as une PETITE sœur ! Elle est tellement importante pour toi que les étapes importantes de ta vie, tu ne l'impliques pas ! J'aurais pu t'aider, en parler avec toi ou juste être là, t'apporter mon soutien ! Mais je n'étais pas utile pour ça...alors pour le reste, tu te démerdes aussi ! Claqua Bella en tournant les talons car elle avait senti Edward dans son dos.

-Bella... gémit Jasper

-Tais-toi, pas de Bella ou autre ! Parce que, je ne suis pas de nature violente, mais je te promets que je vais t'en coller une dans la couloir de cette maternité ! J'en ai rien à faire, t'as de bonnes raisons, très bien ! Garde-les, elles ne m'intéressent pas, plus, tu ne m'intéresses plus ! Au revoir Jasper.

Bella rejoignit Edward et rentra dans la chambre de Leah.

-Hey, salut vous trois, chuchota Bella avec un grand sourire. Vous allez bien ?

-Oui ! C'était rapide ! Sans douleur et pas éprouvant ! J'ai même pu l'allaiter déjà en salle de réveil !

-Génial !

-Bella où est ton frère ?

-Je sais pas, il était derrière moi !

A ce moment Jasper entra dans la chambre, blanc et les yeux rouges et le jeune papa s'inquiéta.

-Merde Jasper ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Devant la négation de la tête de son ami, il se tourna vers Bella

-Bella, tu sais quelque chose ?

-Moi... je ne sais rien de sa vie ! Tu en connais plus que moi ! Donc non je ne sais pas... sûrement un soucis au travail, un cas difficile ou les papiers au sujet de la tutelle de Lili...

-Mais je croyais que tout allait bien et qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis, s'étonna Emmett en se tournant vers Jasper qui ferma les yeux.

-Ben voilà, comme je le disais, tu en sais plus que moi sur sa vie car moi je viens de l'apprendre i peine une heure... Bonjour petit bonhomme murmura-t-elle à son filleul, qu'est ce que tu est beau...

-Tu n'as pas parlé à Bella de ta démarche ! S'étonna Emmett

-Bella tu veux le prendre dans tes bras ? Demanda Leah

-Non, murmura Jasper

-Pas tout de suite... je tremble de trop, s'excusa Bella

-T'es un con ! Lui asséna Emmett

-Moi je veux bien, proposa Edward qui réceptionna le nouveau-né.

-D'accord il est temps de faire les présentations... Jasper, Edward et Bella vous êtes les parrains et marraines de notre fils et je vous présente Seth Edward Cullen, il pèse 3,050 kg et mesure 47 cm il est né à 14h10 aujourd'hui...

-Wouow... Salut Seth, bienvenue dans la famille mon grand ! Je peux t'assurer qu'entre tes oncles et tantes... tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer, avec tonton Jasper on a déjà prévu plein de trucs à faire avec toi ! Bella, tu veux le prendre ?

-Non, sourit Bella, je crois que son autre parrain en rêve depuis longtemps.

-D'accord, tiens Jasper, désolé de te faire autant voyager bonhomme, dit Edward en lui embrassant le crâne.

-Salut le ouistiti... et bien on ne t'attendait pas aussi tôt mais on est super content de faire ta connaissance... tu sais tu étais attendu ! J'ai même préparé des trucs pour toi dans ta chambre et tiens... je t'ai ramené ton premier doudou, lavé et tout... j'espère qu'il pourra allégé tes larmes et te réconforter quand tu en auras besoin, murmura Jasper à Seth, puis se tournant vers Emmett, tiens je dois filer, reprends ton fils, j'ai un rendez-vous que je n'ai pas pu décaler. Leah je passerai demain te voir !

-Mais je croyais que tu devais passer la soirée avec Bella, s'étonna leur amie

-Bella sort avec Angela demain, alors... je passerai comme je sais qu'Em et Ed seront ensemble.. comme ça je profiterai de mon filleul. Repose toi bien ! Bonne soirée à tous !

Et Jasper quitta les lieux sans regarder personne d'autres que Leah. De toute façon, le regard d'Emmett l'aurait achevé, celui de Bella était douloureux et plein de larmes mais elle guettait une regard de sa part, Edward serrait son épouse dans ses bras et ne la lâchait des yeux et Leah était désolée mais ne comprenait rien.

Une fois Jasper disparut, Emmett se tourna vers Bella :

-Tiens Seth a besoin de sa marraine et je pense que tu as aussi besoin de lui, lui dit-il.

-Merci, chuchota Bella en reniflant.

Elle se cala dans les bras de son chéri dans le grand fauteuil, Seth dans ses bras et commença à lui parler, alors que son beau-frère expliquait à Leah ce qu'il c'était passé. Lorsque Seth commença à remuer, tandis qu'ils parlaient tranquillement et laissaient Leah se reposer, Bella redonna Seth à sa maman pour qu'elle l'allaite. Ce geste était le plus beau qu'ils connaissaient, seul Emmett l'avait déjà vu car il était l'aîné et avait passé des heures à regarder Esmée donner à manger à Alice mais pour Edward et Bella c'était une première.

Peu de temps après, ils quittèrent la maternité et rentrèrent afin de libérer Esmée de la garde des chiens... Ils savaient que les leurs étaient tranquilles mais ajoutés à Baïka et Cookie ils avaient des doutes. A leur arrivée, Esmée les rassura, Jasper était passé prendre la sienne et celui de Em, du coup les autres s'étaient endormis après une bonne balade. Esmée jeta un regard concernée vers Bella, mais cette dernière ne se laissa pas aller au câlin.

-Je suis désolée, Esmée, mais je ne veux pas en parler ! Je suis consciente que ma réaction est exagérée, mais après tout ce qui s'est passé et les beaux discours, je constate en fait que rien n'a changé, contrairement à ce que je pensais ! Et je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi, comment ou quoique ce soit de ce qu'il pensait ! Maintenant il faut assumer ces choix, j'assumerai les miens, les siens ne me concernent plus. Il reste le parrain de mon neveu, c'est tout ! Rien ne changera concernant Lili, cette enfant est heureuse avec lui et lui avec elle, c'est ce qui important et compte ! Le reste... on laisse tomber !

-D'accord pour le moment Bella, mais il faudra en parler ou au moins écouter ce qu'il a à te dire !

-Là j'ai besoin de temps... avec le retour imminent d'Alice, la naissance de notre filleul et le reste... pas tout de suite !

-Au fait il s'appelle commet mon petit fils ?

-File à la maternité, papa t'attend, il ne le sait pas encore, vous le découvrirez ensemble. Laisse à Emmett la joie de te l'apprendre !

-D'accord je file et je passe demain, Bella...

-Euh je serai avec Angela en ville, Em et Ed ont prévu de passer la journée ensemble en partie, alors je sors !

-Mais … et Jasper, je croyais... ?

-Il a Lili et Leah à voir ! Moi je pense à moi, j'ai besoin de voir mon amie, ma meilleure amie, Esmée.

-Tu as bien raison, profite. Allez mes chéris, bonne soirée et à demain quand même ! On se retrouve chez Em pour manger le soir je crois avant qu'il ne parte dormir à la maternité !

-Bonsoir Maman !

-Bonsoir Esmée...

Une fois seuls, Edward se tourna vers Bella qui leva la main mais il la coupa :

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, j'ai entendu ton point de vue, je n'étais pas au courant, je connais son avis aussi et je suis avec toi, à côté de toi ! Je veux juste manger et voir un film avec toi dans mes bras et te rappeler que je t'aime, c'est tout !

-Moi aussi je t'aime... soupira Bella les yeux mouillés.

Ils passèrent une soirée tranquille, Edward acceptant le silence de sa belle... Il savait ce que c'était d'être déçu par son frère... Mais il avait l'explication de Jasper... maladroit et angoissé il n'avait pas réfléchi à la portée de son silence vis-à-vis de sa sœur. Tous deux ne voyaient que par le trou de leur lorgnette, ajouté à cela que Jazz s'était confié à Emmett, complice de la souffrance de Bella, il n'avait fallu qu'un pas pour que les connections se fassent et que pour la première fois, Bella refuse tout en bloc. Il sentait qu'elle ne ferait pas un pas vers lui, il devrait ramer et réaliser ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il ne pourrait pas rattraper. Il lui faudrait assumer sans pouvoir revenir en arrière.

Il constata qu'il s'assoupissait, alors que Bella dormait déjà, épuisée par sa journée. Il s'endormit sur l'idée et la pensée qu'Emmett lui avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux en donnant à Seth son prénom en second prénom, le raccrochant définitivement à la famille, si besoin était. Esmée et Carlisle lui avaient envoyé un message quand ils avaient découvert les prénoms de leurs petit fils, contents et heureux de partager cette joie et cette nouvelle.

Les jours qui suivirent furent compliqués, Bella quittant systématiquement la pièce quand Jasper pouvait y rentrer, par contre elle passa beaucoup de temps avec Lili, qui avait entrepris de l'appeler « Tatibella ». Jasper essayait de ne rien montrer mais à chaque fois, qu'il disait à sa fille qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'avait pas de soucis, Lili lui tendait sa peluche en murmurant « Ton nez pousse ». Seth profitait de ses parents, l'allaitement de Leah se passait à merveille, elle essayait de lui donner aussi de son lait au biberon mais c'était laborieux pour le moment... Doucement, ça se mettait en place. Emmett parlait beaucoup avec lui, expliquant sans relâche que sa maman devrait bientôt partir car sa maladie avançait vite, il espérait juste que le train de la vie aurait du retard. Edward passait beaucoup de temps avec son frère et son beau-frère et essayait de tempérer Emmett face à Jasper, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

Puis Lili finit par coincer Bella un jour au déjeuner.

-Tatibella, tu manges quoi, à midi ?

-J'ai préparé une salade pourquoi ?

-Tu m'en donnes un peu ?

-Comme d'habitude, Lili tu le sais bien, que je partage toujours ce que j'apporte avec toi ! Pourquoi cette question ?

-Pourquoi tu évites Zazper ? Tu sais z'ai vu ! T'es criste et lui aussi...Tu voulais pas qu'il soit mon nouveau papa ?

-Tu as raison Lili, j'évite Jasper et je suis triste, lui aussi peut-être mais je n'en sais rien et quelque part je ne veux pas savoir !

-Pourquoi, demanda Lili en mettant une fourchetté de salade dans la bouche.

-Je suis ravie que Jasper soit ton nouveau papa, j'aurai beaucoup aimé être contente avec lui mais il ne m'en a parlé que quand c'était fait et ça m'a beaucoup blessée et rendu triste. Jasper est mon grand frère et ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on s'est retrouvé et je suis déçue.

-Tu avais perdu Zazper ? Mais vous zaviez pas la même maison ?

-On avait la même maison mais on ne se parlait pas ! Tu sais Jasper avait Rosalie, sa sœur et Alice et Emmett. Nous, enfin Edward et moi, on allait chez Mesmée et Daddy C, faire du piano, de la cuisine du vélo, enfin plein de choses... voilà...

-D'accord... bon alors, tu la manzes cette salade ? Ou ze dois la finir ? Par'que c'est crop bon !

-Hey petit estomac ! Veux-tu bien me laisser un peu de mon repas !

Elles éclatèrent de rire et finirent dans la bonne humeur. Bella se réjouit de ce repas et de l'arrivée de cette fripouille dans la famille. Elle aurait plaisir à la garder pour quelques jours de vacances. Elle laissa filer Lili dans le bureau de Jasper pour sa sieste et repartit s'occuper de son nouvel album et sa nouvelle histoire... Avec les événements passés, elle avait un peu de mal à ne pas bloquer et l'inspiration la fuyait. Difficile de trouver un sujet ou des idées quand la tête est pleine d'autres choses.

De son côté, Lili du haut de ses quatre ans et demi, rentra dans le bureau de Jasper d'un pas décidé.

-Zazsper, peux poser une question à toi ?

-Bien sûr, je t'écoute, accepta Jasper en levant la tête et se calant dans son fauteuil pour prendre la petite fille sur ses genoux.

-Comment tu n'as fait pour perdre ta petite sœur, Tatibella, pa'que vous avez eu la même maison... ? Pis maintenant tu sais où elle est... Pis pourquoi tu lui as pas dit que t'allais être mon nouveau papa ? Tu voulais pas que les autres le sacent ? Je suis pas assez zentille ou saze ? Tu sais ze peux être plus mieux, si il faut... dit Lili les yeux plein de larmes. Si c'est important pour toi ze peut le faire, pa'que Tatibella, elle est encore plus criste que toi.

-Et bien... ça fait beaucoup de questions tout ça... alors par quoi commencer... Oui tu as raison j'ai perdu Bella, en faisant beaucoup de bêtises et de vilaines choses. Je l'ai retrouvée mais, je ne lui ai pas dit que j'allais être ton nouveau papa, parce que je ne savais pas comment lui dire ! J'avais besoin d'elle, j'ai toujours besoin d'elle mais, elle a Edward, elle a pas de bébé alors comment elle pourrait m'aider avec toi et toutes les questions que je me pose ? Et surtout ne change pas ! Je t'aime comme tu es Lili, tu es mon rayon de miel, mon petit grain de pollen qui rend la vie plus belle !

-Ben alors pourquoi, tu vas pas crouvé Tatibella ? Si t'as besoin d'elle ? Et pis t'es bête Tatibella, elle s'est faire avec les nenfants... c'est une maman... bientôt... elle s'occupe bien de moi et des bébés et des autres alors... moi je crouve que t'es... chais pas...

-Stupide ?

-Chais pas ! Je connais pas ce mot mais si le grand mot pour dire nul alors oui ! Et pis, elle s'occupe de Seth aussi alors je comprends pas. N'explique moi Zazper !

-Tu as raison Lili... je suis ridicule et peureux... j'ai fait du mal à Bella par peur... je vais essayer de lui expliquer...

-Ze vais la serser ! Dit Lili en lui claquant une bise sur la joue, descendant de ses genoux et filant vers la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Bella

-Désolée de vous déranger, mais Jasper tu devrais venir, Edward a besoin de toi !

-Bella regarde-moi s'il te plaît...

-Jasper, on n'a pas le temps maintenant ! S'agaça sa sœur

-Il n'y a rien de plus urgent que notre discussion !

-Si, et cela s'appelle ALICE !

-Alice peut attendre, Bella, ça fait plus de trois ans que je l'attends alors elle peut attendre un peu de son côté... Envoie un message à Edward pour qu'il vienne s'occuper de Lili le temps qu'on parle !

-Je n'ai pas envie !

-Alors je le fais ! Il n'est pas question d'envie mais de famille ! Ed, c'est Jasper, tu peux venir à mon bureau, je dois parler avec Bella mais j'ai Lili aussi,... ok je t'attends...

A peine une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Edward et Lili sauta de joie :

-Teddy !

-Edward ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Bella énervée

-Je dois garder Lili et tu dois parler avec ton frère ! Je sais que tu ne veux pas... mais fais ça pour toi... pour nous... s'il te plaît, la supplia Edward.

-D'accord, pour nous alors et pour Lili. Va avec Teddy, Lili... Je vais parler avec ton Papou.

-Merci Tatibella...

-Pour toi, toujours... Allez file !

-Viens Teddy, j'ai des nouveaux dessins à te moncrer !

Tous deux sortirent de la pièce et laissèrent les Swan ensemble.

-Jasper, franchement !

-J'ai besoin de te parler et de t'expliquer ! Je suis égoïste, je sais ! Je me fiche là tout de suite comment tu te sens mais moi j'ai besoin de t'expliquer ! Et en fait j'espère que ça t'aidera à aller mieux aussi... du coup ce n'est peut être plus aussi égoïste que ça comme démarche, si ?... demanda son frère dans un petit sourire.

-Au point où j'en suis je t'écoute ! Balance !

-Par où commencer...

-Par le début, ça doit pas être compliqué d'expliquer pourquoi tu as préféré en parler avec Emmett, ton ami de toujours, plutôt qu'à moi, ta sœur, dont tu veux l'implication dans tous les moments importants de ta vie ! Alors soit la tutelle de Lili n'est pas importante, ce dont je doute, soit dit en passant, soit tu es un menteur, soit tu as une bonne raison de l'avoir fait. Tu vois je suis encore gentille, je te donne une porte de sortie !

-Tu as raison, Lili est importante pour moi et je suis un menteur... mais j'ai une explication, une bonne explication !

-Les menteurs disent toujours ça, Jasper, ils ont toujours une bonne explication ! Moi je dis qu'ils manquent de courage ! Mais je t'écoute...

-Les choses sont allées un peu vite avec les parents de Lili, leur santé s'est vite dégradée et je devais prendre rapidement une décision, sauf que, entre Leah, Edward, Emmett et notre filleul sans compter Gab, Tony, Carlie et Jake, notre temps était rempli. Je ne savais pas comment t'en parler... Je sais que tu souhaites des enfants avec Edward, mais que ce n'est pas le bon moment, de part le départ d'Alice et Rosalie, d'autre part parce que c'est votre choix. Mais l'arrivée de Leah et de son bébé et maintenant sa naissance ont rendu les choses plus à vif chez toi... Je pense que tu souhaites un bébé plus que tout, c'est dans vos projets à Edward et toi, et je pense que vous êtes prêts. Du coup, je me suis tourné vers Emmett, parce que j'ai une relation ancienne avec lui, et je n'ai pas peur de lui parler, il allait être papa et je me suis dit qu'il serait moins subjectif que toi, que s'il trouvait que c'était une connerie, il me le dirait, contrairement à toi qui me soutiendrait toujours même si tu penses que je ne devrais pas le faire. J'avais peur... de ta réaction, de la mienne... de me planter et que tu me dises « Jasper, si tu me l'avais demandé, je t'aurais dit de ne pas le faire ! » ou « Jasper, je t'ai conseillé de ne pas le faire mais tu ne m'as pas écoutée ! » C'est idiot parce que quoiqu'il arrive ce n'est pas ce que tu m'aurais dit, que... mais voilà... Après je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer et j'ai trouvé le pire moment et la pire manière de te le dire... Je suis désolé et je te demande pardon, de t'avoir blessée et d'avoir manqué de courage !

Bella prit une grande respiration, alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre :

-Qu'attends-tu de moi, Jasper ?

-Ce que tu es prête à me donner, je crois. Je peux difficilement te demander plus !

-C'est hypocrite et tu manques à nouveau de courage, cingla-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Pour une fois dans ta vie, avec moi, aie le courage de dire ce que tu veux vraiment, nom d'un chien !

-Je voudrais retrouver la relation que j'avais avec toi avant que je ne te cache ma démarche pour Lili. Je voudrais que tu me pardonnes et que tu me redonnes ta confiance et je voudrais avoir ton avis et ton soutien dans mes actes. Et je m'engage à te protéger... mais à te laisser vivre ta vie et d'être là quand tu auras besoin de moi.

-Au moins, tu es honnête ! Mais tu sais que tu demandes beaucoup ?

-Oui mais tu m'as demandé d'être courageux et honnête !

-Oui, c'est que je t'ai demandé ! Tu dois l'être pour Lili, elle est intelligente, vive et comprend beaucoup de choses... Elle pourrait être ta fille biologique, tu sais ! Tu n'as pas le droit de cacher des choses... des choses aussi importantes! Je comprends que tu veuilles faire tes choix et ta vie, mais dis juste les choses et précise que tu ne veux pas de notre opinion ! Je peux comprendre...Mais tu as agi comme Emmett, en se mariant, sauf que lui, son père était au courant... Enfin je ne sais pas... je me suis sentie trahie, c'est idiot comme réaction, tu es mon grand frère, tu m'as fait déjà tellement de mal et je me dis toujours que tu ne pourras pas faire pire... mais là ça a fait... juste trop mal. Alors évidemment que je te pardonne, pour la confiance, ce sera peut être plus long... à l'usage, je suis désolée...

-Ne le soit pas ! C'est mérité ! Tu me donnes beaucoup déjà !

-Et je suis sure que tu seras à la hauteur avec Lili, tu es déjà son Papou, tu as les bons réflexes aussi, ma porte sera toujours ouverte si tu as besoin de conseils sur comment réagir ou prendre du recul. Je serais aussi ravie de la garder avec Edward, de la prendre en vacances quand elle sera ta fille, officiellement. Elle fait partie de la famille. Depuis trois ans, elle a trouvé sa place et toi tu as trouvé ta lumière.

-Je lui ai dit tout à l'heure qu'elle était mon grain de pollen qui rendait ma vie plus belle ! Sourit Jasper.

-C'est exactement ce que je pense d'elle.

-Et toi, tu es celui qui rend ma vie réelle, Bella, dit Jasper en la prenant dans ses bras, pardon, pardon de t'avoir mise de côté et de t'avoir blessée, chuchota Jasper dans ses cheveux

-D'accord, murmura sa sœur en reniflant.

-Allez, viens on va rejoindre Edward, il va avoir besoin de nous avec le retour d'Alice.

-Et toi ? Tu n'as besoin de personne ?

-Je t'ai toi, Edward et Lili, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre pour le moment. Je ne sauterai pas sur Alice, si c'est ce que tu penses !

-Non ! Je...

-J'ai besoin d'explications et d'excuses, Bella, pas de plan cul ou de sexe !

Devant les sourcils levés de sa sœur, il ricana et poursuivit

-D'accord, tu as raison, j'en ai besoin, je serais moins frustré, mais …. bon sang si je pensais un jour avoir cette discussion avec ma petite sœur, soupira-t-il dépité, j'en ai moins besoin que du reste... Ça fait sens pour toi ?

-Oui très bien, sourit Bella... Je suis contente qu'on ait pu en parler !

-Ben pas moi, ronchonna Jasper, rouge jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

-Allez bourreau des cœurs, allons voir ma belle-sœur et secourir Teddy !

Ils les retrouvèrent jouant et riant aux éclats en essayant de mimer différents animaux. Lili courut dans les bras de Jasper et Bella se blottit dans ceux de son chéri. Tous les quatre avaient le sourire et c'était parfait. Mais Lili les ramena à la réalité :

-Bon, c'est pas tout mais y'a Nalice, la frabriqueuse de vêtements trop souettes, la pas zentille princesse de Zazper à voir. Dis Teddy, c'est vrai que c'est naussi ta sœur qui t'as zamais crouvé alors que tu n'habitais dans la même maison avec Memmett ?

-Oui c'est vrai, sourit Edward devant sa réflexion

-Faudra me n'e'pliquer comment on peut se perdre ou pas crouver des trucs ou des nadultes quand on vit tous nensemble... C'est n'un cruc de grand, c'est ça, Papou ?

-Oui, c'est un truc de grands !

-C'est le cache-cache des nadultes, alors ? Hein TatiBella ? Sauf qu'on est malheureux ! C'est nul le jeu des grands ! Ça dure trop longtemps ! Bon allez on va voir Nalice pa'que moi Zazper m'a promis que ze verrais Seth ce soir !

Devant la bonne humeur de la demoiselle, ils partirent tous les quatre, surtout après que Lili leur ait dit :

-Pis c'est pas la peine d'avoir peur ! Moi ze vous protèze !

Ils allèrent dans la salle commune, où Carlisle l'avait dirigée puis laissée afin de s'occuper des enfants. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle patientait, sans râler, espérant juste qu'aucun enfant n'avait de grave soucis. Elle savait qu'Edward devait la rejoindre mais devant son absence qui s'éternisait, elle s'inquiétait. Qu'elle ne fut sa surprise de voir rentrer son frère sa belle-sœur, son petit ami et une petite fille qu'elle identifia immédiatement comme étant Lili. Elle allait prendre la parole, lorsqu'elle fut devancée.

-Papou, tu me laisses descendre s'il te plait ?

-Bien sûr, tiens.

-Merci.

Lili claqua un bisou sur sa joue, lui tourna le visage afin de le regarder dans les yeux et lui dit avant d'avancer vers Alice

-Ze te n'ai promis !

-Je sais, murmura Jasper, mais ce n'est pas ton rôle.

-Pour auzourd'hui, si ! Tu feras pareil pareil pour moi plus tard !

-Promis, alors.

Elle se tourna vers Alice et commença :

-Bonzour, je suis Lili, la fille de Zazper et toi t'es Nalice, celle qui fait des vêtements trop zolis mais n'est pas pas zentille avec Teddy, Tatibella et Zazper ! En plus, c'est nul tu sais pas zouer au cache-cache des grands ! Parce que t'as perdu Zazper et Teddy et Memmett mais t'arrives même pas à les retrouver ! Tu me n'expliques pourquoi tu n'es méchante comme ça ! Et pis pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps pour reviendir ? Pourquoi t'as n'es pas reviendu de tes vacances pour voir Zazper alors que c'était ton namoureux ? Et puis pourquoi t'as eu d'autres namoureux que lui ? Pourquoi tu veux plus être sa princesse, il est zoli comme prince ! Ze trouve que t'es zolie mais t'es pas zentille, tu rends les nautres cristes et ça c'est méchant ! Tatibella et Teddy ils ont pas de bébé parce que t'es partie ! Memmett, tu lui manques naussi ! Faut que tu sois zentille avec tout le monde, mais si tu fais du mal à Zazper, je te découpe tes vêtements en tout petits morceaux quand tu dors, ze mets du sable dans ton café, ze donne tes saussures à Baïka !

-Euh... répondit Alice un peu estomaquée par cet accueil

-Tu viens Papou, z'ai tout dit, dit-elle en lui donnant la main.

-D'accord, viens, Ed, Bells ?

-Vas-y pas de soucis, approuvèrent les deux.

-Jasper... appela Alice

-Pas à moi, c'est à eux que tu dois parler, présenter tes excuses, moi après plus de trois ans je ne suis plus à ça près et puis ma fille à besoin de moi, elle est plus important que ça !

Il planta Alice, les yeux humides, au milieu de la salle.

-Bon Alice ! Que nous vaut ta présence ici ? Demanda Edward

-Ben... je sais par Charlie que vous avez besoin de vêtements mais que vous n'en recevez pas tant que ça... et de par mon travail, je peux vous en faire...

-Et ?

-J'ai fini mes études et je reviens... pas à la maison parce que c'est juste pas possible... Mais je me suis dit que je pourrais vous aider ?

-Maman fait la couture déjà... qu'est ce que tu veux faire d'autre ?

-Oh... je ne savais pas...

-As-tu déjà demandé ? Posé des questions ? Parlé à papa et maman de ce qu'on faisait si ça t'intéressait tant ?

-Euh... non... ils n'en parlaient pas non plus, il faut dire !

-Et tu t'étonnes ? Quand tu es partie tu souhaitais notre mort lors de notre accident de voiture ! Tu as planté Jasper qui voulait rester auprès de sa sœur ! Tu l'as trompé lors de ces mêmes vacances ! Ne nie pas, Rosalie a tout raconté à grand renfort de détails ! Tu as rencontré Charlie aussi... Tu voulais quoi ? Qu'on t'accueille avec fanfare et banderoles ? Comme autrefois ? Tout a changé ! Tu veux une place : tu te la construis ! Tu veux travailler ici ? Montre que tu es la plus compétente mais il n'y a pas de passe droit ici, pour personne !

-Surtout pour moi c'est ça ?

-C'est toi qui le dit ! Tu dois te faire accepter des enfants et travailler avec Esmée aussi.

-Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, Bella ?

-Pourquoi ? Quand tu auras répondu à cette question, on reparlera, avant pas question que tu intègres l'équipe ! On n'a pas besoin de toi ! Que crois-tu ? Que parce que tu reviens tout le monde va être à tes pieds prête à te considérer comme n'ayant fait aucune crasse et se taisant comme avant ? C'est fini ! Descends de ton piédestal et regarde un peu autour de toi ! Tu verras que ta petite vie bien dorée n'a rien à voir avec celle qui est vécue ici ! On n'a que faire de tes stilletos, tes paillettes, tes coiffures de six heures et de ton maquillage ! Ça ne donne pas de repère, sauf dans le futile, ça fausse les références, ça fait paraître ce qu'on n'est pas : PARFAIT ! Tu as aidé, tu as fait une bonne action : très bien ! Mais maintenant :DEHORS !

A cet instant, Jasper rentra dans la pièce

-Tu as entendu Bella, Alice, dehors, tu n'as pas d'excuse, pas d'explication à fournir, alors dégage ! Moi je ne prendrais pas de gant avec toi ! Tu m'as assez humilié, détruit pour que tu me fasses chier et que tu détruises MA FAMILLE ! Tu as DETRUIT MA FAMILLE ! TU AS FAIT DU MAL A BELLA, A EDWARD, A EMMETT, A CHARLIE, A TES PARENTS ! J'AI TOUT RECONSTRUIT SANS TOI ET JE NE TE VEUX PAS ! DANS CETTE NOUVELLE FAMILLE ! JE NE VEUX PAS PRENDRE LE RISQUE QUE TU DETRUISES TOUT NOUVEAU ! DEGAGEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, hurla Jasper fou de rage.

Charlie entra dans la pièce.

-Jasper, mon fils, regarde-moi... calme-toi, les enfants vont s'inquiéter car ils t'entendent...

Puis Carlisle arriva à son tour et assista au déballage de Jasper :

-TU AVAIS TOUT, UNE FAMILLE, DES PARENTS AIMANTS, DEUX FRERES, DES AMIS ! TU AS FAIT DU MAL A EDWARD ET BELLA AVEC EMMETT,ROSE ET MOI. MAIS NOUS, CA SE COMPRENAIT, CA NE JUSTIFIE RIEN, MAIS C'ETAIT LA LOI DU PLUS FORT A L'ORPHELINAT : LE PLUS FORT ECRASE LE PLUS FAIBLE ! ON LE RABAISSE POUR NE PAS COULER A SA PLACE ! Mais j'ai appris de mes erreurs, j'essaie de faire honneur à Charlie qui m'a offert un toit, une famille, je me déteste pour avoir raté et gâché la complicité avec ma petite sœur, Bella quand elle était petite. Mais Alice : tu avais tout et tu voulais encore plus ! Tu m'avais aussi, mais c'est fini, quelques soient les sentiments que j'ai pour toi, ça ne suffit pas ou plus ! J'ai décidé d'avancer et de passer outre ! J'ai une petite fille maintenant qui a besoin de moi ! Tu n'as pas besoin de moi et je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

Jasper tourna des talons et partit rapidement, il bouscula au passage Emmett qui avait accouru et tout entendu, Edward et Bella sortirent à sa suite et tous les quatre se réfugièrent ensemble chez Jazz.

Alice reprit peu à peu ses esprits :

-Je suis désolée et je vous demande pardon... et merci Charlie de m'avoir aidé... Je... j'ai fait tellement de mal... à tellement de personnes... Papa je suis désolée, d'avoir abusé, de m'être comportée comme ça, de...

Mais son père l'arrêta de la main.

-Stop... J'ai besoin de digérer ce que je viens d'entendre, Alice. Tout ce que tu as fait ! Tu viens Charlie ?

-J'arrive ! Alice...

-Au revoir Charlie et merci encore.

Tous deux sortirent sans se retourner et Alice ne put s'empêcher de dire :

-Tout à changé, c'est devenu une famille unique au lieu de deux, mais ce qui reste c'est que tout tourne autour d'Edward et Bella.

Elle fut interrompue par Angela, l'une des avocates et meilleure amie de Bella et d'Edward :

-Tu as tord ! Tout tourne autour des enfants ! Cette maison tournera sans eux. Ils veulent donner ce qu'ils n'ont pas reçu de votre part, sauf de la part d'Esmée et de Carlisle, tes parents, même de la part de Charlie et ce malgré ses erreurs ! Mais ils veulent que ça perdure après eux, ils ne sont pas salariés de cette maison, seulement des bénévoles et des donateurs de temps, d'argent, ils n'en tirent aucun bénéfice ! Leurs carrières respectives se passent sous des pseudonymes afin de ne pas être taxés de profiteurs. Ils ont laissé tomber leurs rêves aussi... contrairement à d'autres... donc, rien pour eux, Alice. Il serait temps que tu ouvres les yeux ! Je te raccompagne, s'il te plaît, le bâtiment est fermé.

Alice sortit donc, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle devait comprendre. Elle commençait surtout à comprendre que Rosalie avait fait sa vie, Renée avait disparu de la circulation, changé de nom, elle se sentait trahie quelque part. Alice monta dans sa voiture et prit la direction d'un parc. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être accueillie à bras ouverts mais certainement pas à recevoir une telle volée de bois vert.

En s'asseyant dans l'herbe, elle pensa à Rosalie qui n'avait pas de famille mais qui, grâce aux Swan, en avait reçu une. Alice avait toujours eu sa famille, alors que Rose l'avait de nouveau perdue par ses actions, et cette fois elle avait également perdu son frère. Elle pensa alors à Lili, ce petit bout de nénette qui lui avait cloué le bec avec des propos bien sentis. Elle avait tellement raison, ils avaient raison, elle devait faire amende honorable, auprès de chacun et faire son maximum pour eux, les aider autant que possible... Peut être qu'elle retrouvera aussi Rosalie mais là c'était tout une histoire. Alice n'était pas la plus douée pour la réflexion, elle était plutôt dans l'action... Elle devait passer voir ses parents aussi. Convaincue que ce n'était pas le bon moment, elle décida de rentrer chez elle et de déballer ses cartons afin de se mettre au travail le plus rapidement possible. Elle devait faire ses preuves !

Pendant ce temps, Carlisle et Charlie avaient du mal à réaliser et à se remettre de ce qu'il avaient entendu et compris. Ils n'avaient rien fait pour éviter la catastrophe. Edward et Bella avaient tellement subi sans rien laisser paraître... Ils avaient aussi des excuses à présenter. Esmée, qui les avait rejoints, était muette de douleur et de stupeur, incapable de réaliser l'ampleur de ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Du côté des quatre amis, c'était beaucoup de silence, d'incompréhension, de questions pour Edward et Bella. Personne ne comprenait trop le retour d'Alice, ni même la réaction de Jasper ou la leur. Emmett était amorphe, coincé entre Leah Seth et Alice. Pour lui, Alice signifiait Rosalie et toutes les choses horribles qui s'étaient passées.

Jasper finit par prendre la parole :

-Bella je dois te raconter mon histoire...

-Jasper, ce n'est pas la peine...

-J'ai besoin... et tu me connaîtras, enfin...

-Je t'écoute alors...

-Quand on s'est retrouvé en foyer avec Rosalie, il faut savoir qu'on ne séparait pas les fratries et on faisait tout pour être ensemble, mais c'était la loi du plus fort... Rose était jolie et souvent embêtée... je la protégeais mais on avait appris à frapper, en premier, avant d'être frappé ou mordu ! Pour manger certains jours ou dans certains foyers c'était pareil... En voulant être gentil avec un petit qui pleurait, je lui ai prêté le dernier cadeau de maman, mais il aidait un grand, qui l'a prit et détruit... je n'avais plus rien, Rose était en famille à ce moment-là il ne me restait qu'un médaillon de papa et maman où on était tous les quatre... mais qui était dans le bureau de chaque directeur, il partait avec mes papiers. Heureusement, personne n'a eu l'idée de le vendre ou de nous le voler. Mon histoire aujourd'hui se résume à ce médaillon, quelques photos et deux alliances et la bague de fiançailles de maman. Alors quand tes parents nous ont recueillis... j'étais tellement heureux..., mais Rosalie était méfiance, et rapidement nous avons mis en place le même fonctionnement qu'en foyer... Éliminer le plus faible ou le plus sensible pour s'en sortir et je n'ai pas vu qu'en fait... il fallait juste partager, l'attention l'amour...

-L'amour ne se partage pas Jasper, il se démultiplie avec le nombre d'enfants...

-Je ne l'ai compris que trop tard ! J'ai trouvé un père qui pêchait avec moi, Rose, une maman qui la coiffait... Toi tu étais beaucoup avec Edward alors tu devais avoir ton équilibre, l'adolescence est arrivée et je ne réfléchissais pas beaucoup plus... J'ai trouvé Emmett qui souffrait de l'absence de son frère et qui, au lieu de l'ignorer, m'a trouvé pour l'ennuyer. Rosalie a trouvé Alice et le décor était planté... Ça ne devait être que temporaire et mais ça a duré... Mais, petit à petit, en faisant des projets pour mon avenir avec Alice, j'ai commencé à réaliser ce que je faisais, ce que j'avais fait, je t'avais exclue de chez toi, je t'avais privé de ta famille, alors que tu l'avais gentillement partagée. Je me suis comporté comme ce gamin qui m'a détruit mon doudou : je t'ai détruit ta famille alors que tu étais généreuse... et je suis désolé, finit Jasper en larmes, je suis désolé de t'avoir exclu de ma vie en te cachant pour Lili, je suis désolé d'être aussi maladroit dans mon rôle de grand frère, je suis désolé qu'Alice revienne et te fasse du mal... Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir protégés plus tôt, plus vite...

-Arrête d'être désolé, tu es pardonné, je t'ai pardonné, je te remercie d'avoir partagé ta vie, je suis désolée, que vous soyez sans les femmes de vos vies toi et Emmett, même si vous avez construit autre chose... Vous êtes papa tous les deux et c'est important... On sera là, je ne dit pas que c'est facile à entendre et à vivre mais...

-Bella a raison, nous sommes là, pour tous les deux ou pour tous les cinq plutôt, on va se serrer des coudes et on va tenir, conclut Edward.

Emmett se leva et prit son frère dans ces bras alors que Jasper berçait Bella.

-Tu sais Bella, quoi qu'ait fait Alice et ce n'est pas parce que c'est la sœur d'Ed et Em, mais c'est la femme de ma vie, je ne me vois pas avoir quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, parce qu'elle est douce attachante, pleine de vie, de joie, qu'elle équilibre mes silences, ma mélancolie aussi. Ça ne changera pas que je veux plus rien d'elle, maintenant... et je pense que Lili va la surveiller de près et mes fesses par la même occasion, sourit-il.

-Oui vous faites un beau couple, avec Edward on vous a souvent observé, cette énergie et cet équilibre que vous dégagiez, encore maintenant... Regarde tout à l'heure, elle n'était que silence, choc et stupeur et tu n'étais que fureur, rage, et hurlement ! Expliqua sa sœur.

-Ouais, moi, même si je suis marié à Leah, et papa, Rosalie reste aussi la femme de ma vie, elle n'est pas douce mais elle est torturée et blessée, elle peut être chaleureuse mais elle préfère être une personne odieuse plutôt qu'on découvre qui elle est vraiment et c'est dommage ! Mais après l'épisode de cette semaine, je ne veux pas d'elle comme ça ! Elle sait ce qui est important pour moi et malgré tout, elle... non rien, ça ne vaut pas la peine... de toute façon, souffla Emmett.

-Il s'est passé quoi cette semaine ? demanda Edward

-Tu sais que les grands dont Carlie ont entendu parler du garage de Rosalie en ville, alors Jacob a fait l'effort de l'appeler pour qu'ils puissent passer. Carlisle et Charlie les ont accompagnés afin qu'il n'y ait pas de soucis. Rose les a accueillis froidement. Certains ont posé des questions pour savoir si elle prendrait des stagiaires du centre à la fin de leurs études et là les choses se sont gâtées...

_Flash-back_

_ -Rosalie, tu prends des jeunes à la fin de leur formation ?_

_ -Je pensais qu'on vous apprenait la politesse au centre... A priori en dehors de la musique, la cuisine et des chiffons, vous ne savez pas que quand on ne connaît pas, on n'a pas le droit de tutoyer ! Tous vos futurs patrons vous le diront !_

_ -Rose !_

_ -Un soucis Chef Swan ?_

_ -Je pensais ma fille plus intelligente que ça ! Cingla le chef_

_ -Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'être intelligente !_

_ -Tu sais quoi ! Laisse tomber Papy C... Elle vaut rien ! Elle a cas ce le garder son garage ! Jake nous aidera, elle déborde de jalousie, d'égoïsme par tous les pores de sa peau de blonde ! Elle pourrait être généreuse car elle a eu de la chance mais elle préfère se la jouer ! Elle devrait faire honneur à son père, à la chance qu'elle a eu d'avoir une nouvelle famille, plutôt que de répandre l'acidité autour d'elle ! Elle a rendu Bella malheureuse, Em aussi... Maintenant je comprends pourquoi il a fait ce qu'il a fait ! Elle le mérite pas ! Elle a reçu et veut pas rendre ! Ce qui me fusille c'est comment Em peut avoir autant de respect, d'espoir et de belles paroles pour une fille pareille...commença Carlie_

_ -Ouais, il est fou amoureux d'une fille qui n'aime qu'elle ! Jasper va être furieux de savoir ça ! Poursuivit Gab_

_ -Madame Rosalie Swan, elle est où votre maison ?_

_ -Euh... Pourquoi... ?_

_ -Elle est pleine de joie aussi, de soutien et de rires comme la nôtre grâce à Monsieur Edward et Madame Bella ? Demanda Tony_

_ -Tony, s'il te plaît, le réprimanda Carlisle, les enfants, on rentre ! On n'aura plus rien ici ! Mademoiselle Swan, merci pour votre accueil distant !_

_ -A jamais, dirent Carlie, Tony et Gab avec froideur._

_ -Mademoiselle Swan, claqua Charlie._

_Et sans regard, tout le monde tourna les talons, devant une Rosalie médusée devant tant d'audace et surtout de froideur et d'ignorance._

_Fin Flash-back_

-Jazz a expliqué à papa que la réaction des adolescents était normale, ils ont protégé leur famille ! Et surtout ils ont mis Rosalie la tête dans sa merde ! Punaise, ça me saoule, comment est-ce qu'elle peut faire ça, hein ? Je ne sais pas moi ! En fait je suis un con ! Je l'attends depuis 3 ans, elle se tape tout ce qui bouge ! Je me fais un sang d'encre parce que j'ai épousé Leah et que je suis papa, de notre fils, au cas où elle reviendrait et elle, elle... elle... putain je sors !

Emmett sortit en claquant la porte si violemment qu'elle se rouvrit. Bella le suivit, alors que les deux autres acquiesçaient. Emmett voulut frapper le montant de l'escalier, mais Bella lui arrêta le poing. Il se retourna vivement et devant la présence de sa belle-sœur, il l'attrapa dans ses bras et s'affaissa par terre.

-Je me sens bête et idiot, tu sais... On vous a écrasé pendant tant d'années et vous êtes là, elle a toujours été comme ça, je crois, même si Jasper dit le contraire... Il la connaît mieux que moi enfin depuis toute petite... mais je l'ai connue et presque vécu avec elle et... quand ça ne la concerne pas, Rosalie est terrible...

-Je sais, Emmett, tu as raison, Rosalie est quelqu'un de formidable mais elle est si sensible qu'elle devient horrible. Je comprends ce que tu aimes chez elle. Vous allez bien ensemble mais pour le moment ce n'est pas possible, Leah a besoin de toi, Seth a besoin de toi, et Cookie aussi crois-moi... et on a besoin de toi ! Tu nous a nous, Emmett, je ne te laisse pas tomber ! Tu es mon beau frère et quelque part mon second grand frère...

-Comment tu fais pour avoir un cœur aussi grand, aussi bon ?

-Crois-moi, il n'avait rien de tout ça ce matin, lors de ma confrontation avec Alice !

-J'ai entendu, ricana Em. Mais rien n'était erroné, alors ne t'en veux pas trop fort ! Faudrait appeler nos parents et rejoindre Leah et Seth à la maison...

-Angela et Ben y sont déjà avec tes parents et mon père, ils nous rejoignent chez nous ! Ce soir, c'est Edward et moi qui régalons ! Je sais que tu te réjouis, alors viens on va retrouver ta femme et ton fils ! On va profiter d'eux !

-J'ai hâte de les prendre dans mes bras !

_ -_La maison est grande alors vous pouvez rester dormir, en plus, Jasper doit rentrer pour Lili et Baïka.

-Je vais voir avec Leah... Mais je pense que Angela a dû lui en parler...

-Elle lui a soumis l'idée je pense, mais à vous de décider ensemble ! Je ne te force à rien, si vous préférez rentrer, pas de soucis... On a de la place mais on a tous besoin de dormir !

-D'accord ! Allons chercher les autres et on file, j'ai besoin de mon fils !

-Ben a mis Leah et Seth en voiture, on les rejoint chez nous ! Allez on file, appelle les autres !

Rapidement les quatre prirent la route. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la maison... Ben aidait Leah à sortir de la voiture, quand Em se précipita pour l'aider et récupérer Seth dans son lit auto.

-Alors mon grand ! On voyage dans la voiture de Tonton Ben, Tatie Angela et maman sans moi ? Tu deviens déjà un grand et indépendant, dis voir !

-Il va bientôt avoir faim, l'informa Leah.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je te prépare un fauteuil dans le salon, la rassura Bella, Edward et Jasper installent sa chambre et y mettent vos affaires... Tu as la salle de bain à côté ! On dort au dessus, alors ne craint pas de faire du bruit ! La rassura Bella

-Merci, tiens j'entends Seth râler... dit la maman

-Allons t'installer pour que tu nourrisses glouton fils, ricana Edward en bousculant son frère

-Hey ! s'insurgea ce dernier

-Quoi, rétorqua Edward, tu n'es pas un morfale et ce n'est pas ton fils... ?

-Euh... si mais...

-Ben alors, c'est junior ! Conclut Edward dans un sourire.

-Edward quand tu auras fini de chercher ton frère et de le taquiner... je t'attends en cuisine, elle ne va pas se faire seule surtout pour une douzaine !

-Oui chérie ! J'arrive !

Tout l'assemblée éclata de rire, alors que Seth se mettait à téter assiduement. Leah était confortablement installée et profitait de son bébé à côté d'Emmett. Ben et Angela discutaient avec eux tranquillement, du coup, Jasper s'occupa des chiens et rejoignit la cuisine.

-Je peux aider ?

-Tu te sens seul ? Demanda Bella

-Et bien deux couples qui parlent bébé et avenir... quand tu es célibataire, que tu viens de virer la femme que tu aimes de ta vie et que tu attends ta fille, mouais je peux dire ça...

-Épluche les oignons ! Ricana Bella

-Mais euh... pouffa son frère.

-Arrête de râler et viens pleurer avec moi, rit Edward.

-Bande de chochottes ! Ça marche, je pleure avec vous ça ira plus vite !

C'est dans une ambiance bon enfant, que chacun prépara un plat avant de le mettre au four, alors qu'ils nettoyaient la salade, Carlisle, Esmée, Charlie, Lili et le chien arrivèrent.

L'ambiance se multiplia par cinq. Les chiens tentaient bien de chiper la nourriture mais en général Edward ou Bella veillaient aux grains ! En final, le plus insupportable était Emmett avec Cookie qui essayait de lui filer de la nourriture en douce, le dessert sonna la perte des invités avec de la glace. Seth passait beaucoup de temps dans les bras de sa maman. Ça aurait pu en choquer plus d'un, mais, compte tenu de la santé de Leah et de son espérance de vie, profiter de son fils et inversement était indispensable. Seth faisait le plein de câlins de sa maman, plein de photos étaient faites et Bella les avait imprimées sur tissu et avec l'aide d'Esmée, elle en faisait une couverture de lit pour Seth. Elle espérait lui offrir d'ici un mois maximum. La soirée passa, tranquille, en discussion mais la venue d'Alice et les révélations furent laissées de côté. Lili égayait la soirée presque à elle toute seule. Elle rendait Jasper sociable, ou faisait leur société à eux deux.

Charlie, Esmée et Carlisle finirent par rentrer chez eux et se coucher dans leur lit, Angela et Ben rentrèrent aussi car ils avaient cours le lendemain matin, leurs études arrivant à terme doucement... Bella se doutait qu'ils souhaitaient aussi se marier et avoir des enfants. D'ailleurs elle soupçonnait que le bébé n'arrive plus vite que prévu.

Jasper s'installa sur le canapé avec Baïka et Cookie dans la salle de musique, ainsi qu'avec Lili, qui avait amené son bagage pour la nuit, Emmett Seth et Leah gagnèrent leur chambre à coucher. Edward et Bella, malgré la fatigue et le besoin de repas, prirent une douche, se mirent sur le lit face à face et commencèrent à parler...

-Edward, pourquoi crois-tu qu'Alice est revenue ? demanda Bella en prenant un oreiller dans ses bras.

-Parce que je pense qu'elle a changé... affirma Edward à son épouse choquée.

-Tu crois qu'elle a vraiment changé ? Pourquoi ? Enfin je serais ravie de ça effectivement, ne te méprends pas, mais... tu sais combien cette voie est compliquée même quand tu l'as choisie...

-Elle n'a pas eu le choix contrairement à nos frères. Contrairement à Rosalie qui peut se suffire à elle-même au moins un certain temps, Alice a besoin de sa famille autour d'elle et de Jasper. Elle a besoin de sentir l'amour des autres pour elle, leur reconnaissance aussi.

-Et en nous choisissant, Jasper et tes parents l'en ont privé !

-Mais parents n'ont pas choisi ! Ils ont partagé et cloisonné leur vie ! Je surprends parfois quelques commentaires sur ma sœur, mais sinon ils ne m'en parlent pas.

-Mais pour Jasper, il lui a laissé le choix, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle avait besoin de partir pour grandir, en fait ! C'est ça que tu es en train de me faire comprendre ?

-J'ai eu un appel pour mon père l'autre jour, une certaine Carmen, qui m'a chanté les louanges sur ma sœur... qu'elle était impressionnante dans la qualité de son travail et dans sa rapidité ! Qu'elle avait beaucoup changé aussi ! Alice lui a même conseillé notre centre, pour la qualité de notre travail, même si elle n'y travaillait pas...que certaines erreurs étaient à assumer avant de vouloir faire autrement...

-C'était quand ?

-Je ne sais pas quatre mois, environ... Pourquoi ?

-Alice a appelé papa, cette nuit là ou le matin ! Elle lui a expliqué qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache que c'était elle, parce qu'elle avait ses raisons. Elle n'a pas pensé qu'on pourrait la reconnaître. Papa l'a exhortée à se dévoiler. Elle lui a dit que c'était trop tôt mais que bientôt elle le ferait en espérant que ce ne serait pas trop tard, sinon tant pis, elle ne partirait plus. Elle a dû trouver un appart si elle est venue aujourd'hui... Elle ira voir tes parents aussi, tu le sais ? Ils le savent ?

-Ils s'en doutent et l'attendent de pied ferme si j'ai bien compris maman. Mais comment tu sais tout ça ?

-J'ai parlé avec papa cette semaine... vu que je ne parlais pas avec Jasper, j'ai été le confondre, le bousculer et avoir des réponses... Il s'est expliqué et je comprends sa démarche. Il a voulu aider tes parents à retrouver leur fille, toi à retrouver ta sœur et Jasper à retrouver sa petite amie... à défaut de renouer avec la sienne, malgré ses efforts. Faut dire que Rosalie n'a pas son pareil pour mettre papa hors de lui en ce moment... soupira Bella.

-A ce point ?

-Oui... Tu sais je trouve Leah super courageuse de donner autant à son fils... elle défie tout ce que les médecins lui avaient annoncé. Elle se bat et est d'un courage...

-Oui et mon frère est un super papa.. je le vois souvent jouer avec Seth, le changer, le laver quand Leah est trop fatiguée. Ou alors juste pour le plaisir de jouer avec lui sur son tapis d'éveil...

-Oui il a mûri, est devenu quelqu'un de très réfléchi ! Mais les mois qui vont venir vont être compliqués pour lui, quand Leah partira... Il devra gérer la perte de Leah, à qui il est très attaché, il devra gérer la perte pour Seth et surtout il devra s'en sortir tout seul !

-Je ne le lâcherai pas ! Tu m'aideras à être présent pour lui, enfin pour eux ?

-Bien sûr je les aime profondément tous les deux...

-Oui je te regarde souvent interagir avec Seth, tu es belle à voir, tu me surprends et je me prends souvent à rêver de nous et de nos enfants...

-Tu en rêves...

-Oui... Je sais que je t'ai dis que je voulais attendre et qu'on a convenu qu'on attendrait que nos soucis familiaux soient réglés mais... Je vois Jasper aussi, avec Lili...

-Ces deux là sont impressionnants ! J'ai l'impression qu'ils s'auto-canalisent... Jasper tempère Lili qui lui donne l'occasion de se battre pour ce à quoi il tient ! Et Lili, sa famille, toi, moi, il ne faut pas y toucher ! C'est une nouvelle facette de mon frère que je découvre avec plaisir ! Jasper : papa lion !

-Il m'a impressionné face à ma sœur, presque fait peur ! Se rappela Edward.

-Moi j'ai enfin découvert celui que je soupçonnais, sans jamais avoir pu en profiter ! Je suis super fière de lui ! Mais pas qu'il ait hurlé comme ça ! Je crois que Lili lui a donné cette force !

-C'est certain... et je plains Alice... Elle a un adversaire à sa taille, maintenant !

-Qui, Jasper ? S'étonna Bella.

-Non Jasper ne sera pas un adversaire pour Alice, jamais !

-Tu parles de Lili, alors... C'est vrai que pour atteindre Jasper, il faudra d'abord conquérir Lili. Et elle sait réellement la souffrance et la tristesse de son Zazper... Elle va faire ramer ta sœur... Je la plains vraiment !

-Moi pas ! Elle va découvrir qu'il a avancé sans la trahir ! Il y a des personnes, des enfants qui l'aiment sans rien attendre de lui... juste parce qu'il est lui... Et si Lili fait barrage, et bien cela lui permettra peut être de comprendre combien elle lui a fait du mal !

-Elle peut compter sur Lili pour lui dire ce qu'elle pense et surtout toutes les vérités qu'elle ne sera pas prête à entendre... Lili a cette sensibilité qui permet de voir au fond des gens... J'espère qu'elle découvrira rapidement qu'Alice est quelqu'un de bien qui n'a pas toujours pris de bonnes décisions ! Conclut sa chérie.

-C'est ce que tu penses d'Alice, que c'est une personne bien ?

-Bien sûr pas toi ?

-Si mais c'est ma sœur, on a été élevé ensemble et je crois toujours en la partie bonne et gentille d'une personne !

-C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de t'épouser Edward, parce que tu as foi en l'être humain et que tu vois au delà des apparences !

-Et là tout de suite... je te vois portant notre enfant... belle et épanouie... radieuse... et moi plus heureux que jamais...

-Tu en rêves vraiment alors... Je veux dire Emmett est vraiment bien en papa, Jasper aussi... mais tu te vois, tu nous vois comme ça... ?

-Dès que tu seras prête... dit Edward en s'approchant d'elle sans la quitter du regard, mais en fait tu es prête depuis le début, c'est ça... Tu attends juste que je sois prêt sans me mettre la pression.

Devant le sourire timide de Bella, son regard brillant et surtout son petit hochement de tête, Edward posa ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes.

-Je suis prêt, murmura-t-il, qu'ai-je fait pour avoir une femme aussi merveilleuse que toi, qui ne me pousse pas, mais qui attend que je fasse mon chemin afin de pouvoir vivre ces rêves ?

-Nous nous sommes trouvés, c'est tout... ajouta Bella la voix tremblante. Juste trouvés.

-Je veux juste être conscient qu'on devienne parents... je veux...

-Je n'ai pas repris ma... enfin tu sais... au début de mon cycle... et... le médecin m'a dit que vu que ça ne fait pas longtemps... ça ne pose pas de soucis... il y a peu de chance que ça marche du premier coup... Certains pensent qu'il faut attendre trois mois mais lui pas...

-Ca fait combien de temps... ?

-Une semaine... avec les soucis de Jasper et la naissance de Seth au début j'ai oublié mais on était trop fatigué, alors on ne faisait pas de câlin...alors j'ai continué... Tu m'en veux ?

-Non... je suis ravi, parce que maintenant à chaque fois... je vais t'aimer encore plus fort car ce sera une chance de devenir papa pour moi...

Edward embrassa Bella avec passion. Ils basculèrent sur le lit et se dévêtirent.

Edward se plaça entre les jambes de son épouse, l'embrassa à nouveau, puis prit ses mains et les remonta au dessus de sa tête. Sans la quitter des yeux, il lui demanda

-Tu veux bien ?

Bella hocha la tête et il la pénétra tout en douceur. Leurs lèvres ne se quittèrent pas, étouffant leurs gémissements, leurs râles de plaisir. C'était une union tout en douceur, en plaisir et en sentiments. Ils partageaient ce qu'ils avaient de plus cher... leurs rêves. Leurs mouvements s'amplifièrent, s'accélèrent. Leurs respirations devenaient erratiques de par leurs baisers et le brasier qui les consumaient. Ils atteignirent le point de non-retour et la jouissance dans un cri muet de plaisir, explosant avec une telle force, qu'ils restèrent immobiles, tentant de reprendre pied dans un monde plus douloureux et violent que celui qu'ils venaient de partager. Ils étaient conscients d'avoir vécu quelque chose d'intense. Par obligation, ils séparèrent mais Bella resta lovée dans les bras d'Edward, consciente que c'était un peu idiot mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement !

Au bout de deux heures sans dormir, ils décidèrent de se lever et de cuisiner.

Ils fermèrent la porte afin de garder le bruit pour eux et occupèrent leur nuit à cuisiner, se taquiner, parler et chahuter...

Ils fermèrent même la cuisine à clé, un moment, au cas où... ils manqueraient de discrétion...

Parfois s'aimer est bruyant, parfois s'aimer c'est juste fusionner, parfois s'aimer c'est créer une vie, et ils avaient décidé de s'y consacrer ! Au diable le reste et les empêcheurs de tourner en rond.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que les autres les trouvèrent au petit matin : heureux, rassasiés et épanouis. Le frère d'Edward ne manqua pas de le remarquer, malgré le biberon qu'il donnait à son fils.

-Vous m'avez l'air franchement fringants, tous les deux, ce matin, au réveil ! On dirait que vous avez passé la nuit à …. Oh pu...ritain... vous avez passé la nuit à ….

-Em... gronda Edward.

-Mais vous avez cuisiné...

-Emmm... gronda cette fois Bella.

-Me dites pas que vous l'avez fait dans la cuisine ?

-Alors je ne te dirais pas, cher beau-frère ! Et on n'a pas dormi ! T'es content ? Ricana Bella en faisant de l'œil à Edward qui pouffa.

-Pourquoi tu veux pas lui dire que t'as fais la cuisine cette nuit, Tatibella ? Parce que, de toute façon, ça se voit ? Et puis t'es bête TontonM, pourquoi tu poses des questions alors que t'as la réponse sous le nez... ? Mamismez et Papy C y t'ont pas appris à pas réfléchir tout seul ?

-Ben si Choupette !

-Ben alors pose pas des questions où tu n'as la réponse... tu perds du temps ! Et pis t'as l'air bête ! Tiens y'a mon papou qui se réveille, vais lui faire un bisou ! Dit Lili, qui partit intercepter son « papa » et qui revint dans ces bras en lui chuchotant des secrets qui firent exploser de rire Jasper.

-Emmett, Seth...

-Salut mon pote, elle vient de m'aligner ta fille !

-J'ai cru comprendre, sourit Jasper, et se tournant vers Edward et Bella, il ricana : Bellinette, Edward... alors comme ça vous faites la cuisine la nuit... C'est vrai qu'on a un petit déjeuner de rois aujourd'hui... Faut désinfecter quelque part ou...

Bella lui lança une serviette dans la tête et tout le monde éclata de rire, sans même rougir.

Cette bonne humeur les accompagna toute la journée. Ils arrivèrent même à le partager enfin jusqu'à ce que Charlie, Esmée et Carlisle arrivent.

Esmée annonça alors l'arrivée d'Alice pour le milieu de matinée, elle travaillerait avec elle et évaluerait son travail, sans complaisance.

Devant le haussement de sourcil de son Benjamin, Esmée craqua

-Elle est passé à la maison hier soir, et nous a parlé, soupira Esmée, les yeux rougis et cernés.


	30. Chapitre 29 : Enfin

Bonjour à toutes, merci pour vos mises en alerte, merci vos reviews et votre présence, ici ou sur fb. J'ai un merci spécial à donner à Ousna, parce qu'elle là depuis le début, je n'ai pas réussi à la rebuter;), Fanny, parce qu'elle est là sans qu'elle sent rende compte et c'est un beau cadeau,et Claire... ma frappadingue qui me bouge, m'aide à poursuivre l'écriture, va me permettre j'espère une fin et une solution à la suite... Et là je sens que vous vous tentez... et la question qui vous vient c'est « Attends elle a pas la fin de sa fic ? » Je ne dirais pas ça, et la vous flippez encore plus, disons que je me pose des questions, les réponses vont venir, juste pour vous rassurer...

**Chapitre 29 : Enfin**

Aux paroles d'Esmée, Edward grinça des dents et alla la prendre dans ses bras

-Je suis désolée maman... Je ne pensais qu'elle viendrait dans la foulée chez vous et surtout dès hier soir !

-Tu n'y peux rien ! Je savais que ça viendrait et peut être que plus le temps passait, plus j'espérais que ça n'arrive jamais ou plus...

-Mais papa travaillait hier soir, non ? Tout comme Charlie !

-Elle est arrivée avant son départ, du coup, il n'est pas parti mais Charlie était chez lui et était déjà partie travailler.

-Elle vous a donné des explications ?

-Oui en partie...

_**Flash-back**_

Esmée et Carlisle discutaient tranquillement et surtout Carlisle tentait de rassurer et de réconforter son épouse, quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

-Tu attends quelqu'un, Carlisle ?

-Non, Charlie qui aurait oublié quelque chose ?

-Il travaille et emmène son chien donc je ne vois pas... Attends je vais ouvrir !

-Passe à la salle de bain te rafraîchir, je vais ouvrir et patiente jusqu'à ton retour avant de partir travailler.

Carlisle ouvrit la porte sans faire attention à qui pouvait se trouver devant la porte, et s'immobilisa devant le visiteur :

-Désolée, je sais que j'ai les clés, mais... Enfin tu comprends... ?

-Entre... je dois aller travailler, mais...

-Oh, désolée, je suis venue ici en pensant pouvoir parler, je n'ai pas imaginé que tu travaillais, ce soir. Tant pis, je repasserais un autre jour, alors !

-Laisse-moi deux minutes.

Il planta la visite dans l'entrée, pour téléphoner, et revient moins de deux minutes après

-Je me suis libéré ce soir !

-Merci...

-Carlisle, qui est-ce ? Tu n'es pas encore parti ?... Ohhh...

-Bonsoir, maman.

-Je me suis libéré cette nuit.

-Alice ?! Je ne voudrais pas paraître impolie ou malpropre, mais que nous vaut ta visite ?

-Je...

-Allons dans le salon, pour discuter, ce sera plus agréable, proposa Carlisle.

-Je doute que cette discussion soit agréable, mais tu as raison...

-Je suis désolée de ne pas m'être annoncée, je ne pensais pas que papa travaillait la nuit, il avait arrêté...

-Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis ton départ, Alice, répliqua Esmée.

-Un certain nombre oui je constate, mais pas toutes... grimaça Alice

-Si tu mets en évidence l'intérêt que nous portons au projet de ton frère et à ta jalousie maladive, je pense que pour la première fois de ta vie, ma fille, ta joue va faire la connaissance de ma main, et de façon cuisante !

Devant l'air choqué d'Alice, Esmée poursuivit :

-Le projet de ton frère est quelque chose de magnifique, Bella l'aide, Jasper a trouvé un équilibre et une raison de rester debout et de vivre, Emmett s'est perdu dedans en heures de travail, d'entretien et de remise en état, Charlie a réussi à renouer avec sa fille grâce à ce projet et nous y avons trouvé beaucoup de plaisir ! Tu peux reprocher ce que tu veux à ton frère mais certainement pas d'être le centre du monde. Ce centre est effectivement son projet mais il aide des enfants, tout comme ton ex-petit ami, tout comme ta belle sœur ou ton autre frère ! Il a un métier, compositeur de musique de films, de publicités. Il vit en partie de ça et le reste du temps il le dédie à ces enfants afin de leur procurer un équilibre et de leur donner une famille ou un équilibre que ton et moi, avec Bella nous lui avons donné ! Maintenant... j'ai une requête à te faire et je souhaite une réponse, avant que je ne te mette dehors... Peux-tu m'expliquer ton problème ?

-Honnêtement je ne sais pas...

-Et tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter ces quelques mots ridicules comme excuses pour ces dix-huit ans, voir plus, de comportement inadmissible ? Tu as essayé, toi, Alice, MA FILLE, de détruire ton frère, MON fils, pour une espèce de jalousie de petite fille immature, mal élevée et capricieuse... Tu as trompé ton ex-futur fiancé parce qu'il n'a pas cédé à tes caprices ! Alors si tu ne peux faire mieux que « Honnêtement je ne sais pas... » Je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire et tu sais où est la porte d'entrée, nous n'avons pas besoin de t'en indiquer le chemin. Si tu veux prendre des affaires dans ta chambre, tu peux, la femme de ménage y fait la poussière régulièrement, c'est bien la seule à y mettre les pieds !

-Jasper ne l'a pas occupé après mon départ ?

-Non, pas plus qu'Emmett n'a occupé la sienne, après votre départ ! Edward a récupéré toutes ses affaires et la salle de musique a été transformée en mini appartement qu'ils ont quitté quand leur maison a été finie !

-Alors, il ne vit plus là...

-Non ça fait plus d'un an maintenant...

-D'ailleurs je n'ai pas reconnu la maison de Charlie, il a fait de gros travaux !

-Non, il a vendu la maison, a vécu ici un peu avant d'acheter sa nouvelle, pas très loin d'ici.

-Alors effectivement beaucoup de choses ont changées...

-Je suis patiente Alice mais...

-Ça suffit Alice, tu nous prends pour des imbéciles. Tu es ma fille, mon unique fille, mais le mal que tu as fait, tu nous as fait... est... juste intolérable et incompréhensible.

-Pourtant j'étais tellement heureuse quand vous avez dit qu'Edward venait à la maison... j'aillais avoir un petit frère... et m'occuper de lui... mais il était toujours renfermé, sur son piano, en dessous avec Bella, il ne mangeait pas... Bella elle a réussi là où j'ai échoué, elle a cette relation que je voulais avec lui...

-Alice, ils s'aiment, ils sont mariés ! Tu es amoureuse d'Edward ?

-Non !

-Alors pourquoi jalouser cette relation que tu n'auras pas ?

-Parce qu'elle a réussi là où j'ai échoué et que plutôt que d'en profiter... j'ai fait le contraire ! Je leur ai fait payer ma jalousie et comme ils étaient seuls et pas moi... c'était tellement simple. Au départ, c'était un jeu d'enfant et d'ado... Après c'était une habitude, ensuite je ne sais pas. En réfléchissant, je ne suis pas très fière de moi... Je croyais que tout le monde les protégeait mais en fait je réalise que vous êtes tous solidaires, vous vous protégez tous... Jasper, autant que Edward ou Bella... Par contre, je n'ai pas vu Emmett, je pensais qu'il était aussi là.

-Il était là, il a tout entendu... mais il a d'autres choses plus importantes à gérer, expliqua Carlisle. Tu n'es plus son centre du monde, il a tellement plus beau et plus important à faire que ton retour surprise... Tu as fait beaucoup plus de mal que tu ne le penses, en agissant ainsi, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ?

-Je ne pense pas non... Je ne pensais qu'à moi, au fait que j'avais toujours raison... Pour moi Emmett avait Jasper...

-Emmett a Edward, Bella, Jasper et encore d'autres plus importantes... Jasper a Lili, Bella, Emmett et d'autres personnes. Mais ton attitude...

-Je vous demande pardon... de vous avoir déçu, de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de l'éducation que vous m'avez donnée, de m'être comportée comme une ingrate et une peste... Je suis désolée... renifla Alice. Je vais vous laisser, je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais en venant là sans prévenir... Merci de m'avoir écoutée. Je vous aime vous savez... comme j'aime Edward et Emmett. Pour Bella je dois apprendre à la connaître, mais elle fait sourire mon petit frère, elle doit être exceptionnelle, souffla leur fille. Allez j'y vais...

-Tu peux rester un peu, manger si tu veux, proposa Esmée

-Non, vous avez mangé alors je vais rentrer chez moi des cartons m'attendent et ne se videront pas seuls. Au fait pour ma chambre, vide-là. Il n'y rien à conserver, si les meubles peuvent aider des enfants du centre, j'en serais ravie, sourit timidement Alice

-Tu feras ça toi-même...

-Je t'appellerai alors pour savoir quand tu es disponible, à bientôt, papa, maman

-Je t'attends demain à la Volerie des Anges, pour huit heures, les enfants arrivent un peu après, tu feras leur connaissance et je verrais comment tu interagis avec eux !

-Il y aura Lili, aussi ?

-Oui, elle est très douée pourquoi ?

-Elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup...

-Ça ne t'étonne quand même pas ?

-Non, sourit tristement la jeune femme. Je vous laisse ça... j'appelle la prochaine fois.

Rapidement, Alice fit demi-tour, laissant ses clés de maison sur la console, elle monta dans sa voiture, regarda une dernière fois ses parents blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ses joues ruisselaient de larmes, quand elle sortit de la propriété.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Esmée, Alice grandit... De la façon la plus douloureuse qui soit, mais elle commence à assumer ses actes... Notre Alice n'est pas loin...

-Je crains juste pour elle... qu'elle ne se permette pas d'être à nouveau heureuse...

-Elle a besoin de temps, tous ont besoin de temps et de parler...

-Tu as raison, tu pars travailler ?

-Non je profite de mon épouse, mais l'hôpital m'appellera en cas de besoin !

Ce fut effectivement le cas dans la nuit et Carlisle partit prendre son poste et enchaîna ensuite avec la « Volerie des Anges »

Pendant ce temps, Alice envoya un message à Charlie pour le remercier de lui avoir permis de revenir et lui avoir donné le courage de le faire. Alice passa sa seconde nuit sans dormir. Elle rangea son appartement, et se mit à la couture pour s'occuper, c'était une manière pour elle de se vider la tête.

_**Fin Flash-back**_

Edward prit sa mère dans ses bras, alors que la tête de Bella reposait sur l'épaule de son frère, Lili dessinait tranquillement au bureau de Jasper, Baïka à ses pieds. On toqua à la porte, et pensant que c'était Carlisle, Jasper répondit

-Vas-y entre ! Pas de tenue ou d'attitude compromettante !

Tous pouffèrent mais se figèrent quand ils découvrirent Alice, avec une toute petite mine.

-Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais je devais voir Esmée à huit heures ce matin, il est huit heures cinq et je vais retourner attendre en haut...

-Bonjour Alice, dit Bella.

-Bonjour Bella... Edward, maman, Lili, Jasper

Tous hochèrent la tête et Esmée se leva

-Merci mon grand, ça m'a fait du bien, Alice je t'accompagne. Lili ?

-J'arrive Mamismée ! Je dois ranger et ze suis pus crop petite, peut n'y aller toute seule. Je dois faire un bisou à mon papou... Il va n'être tout seul... hein Zazper ?

-Teddy et Tatibelle restent un peu avec moi ne t'inquiète pas !

-D'accord, mais on va voir Tatilila et TontonMet n'après, pa'ke tu m'as promis qu'on verrait Seth.

-Oui je t'ai promis, mon petit grain de pollen... et je tiens toujours mes promesses, on ira avec Teddy etTatibelle si tu veux...

-Touzours... Bon ze dois rezoindre Mamismée... y'a n'Alice... ze dois lui dire encore des trucs et ze suis sûre qu'elle a des trucs à me demander, sourit la chipie.

-Sois gentille avec elle, et respectueuse : elle ne t'a rien fait.

-Promis... Mais pourquoi z'est pas le droit d'être zentille comme elle a été avec toi ? Tu sais ze la trouve zolie mais … comment tu dit déza..., ah oui... « Elle brille pas dedans ! »

Jasper sourit lui embrassa le front et la fit sortir :

-N'oublie pas : respect jeune fille

-Rho t'es pas drôle mais ze te promets ! Ze serais sage... mais papou... pas plus qu'elle...

Et Lili tourna dans le couloir et monta vers la salle de couture en riant, certaine que Jasper ne la suivrait pas.

Il rentra dans son bureau en secouant la tête, souriant malgré tout

-Espèce de chipie, dit-il faisant pouffer les autres.

De son côté,Lili pénétra dans la salle et installa ses affaires le plus loin possible d'Esmée, contrairement à son habitude. Elle sortit ses ciseaux de couture, son patron et le tissu fixé dessus et entreprit de l'étaler sur sa table. Le modèle était tracé à la craie, il suffisait de suivre le trait avec la découpe. Lili était debout devant sa table et s'appliquait, reproduisant les gestes d'Esmée qu'elle avait tant regardés. Elle était très concentrée, la langue coincée entre les dents et sortant entre ces lèvres témoignaient de son application et de la difficulté à manier de tels outils. Alice qui l'observait, décida d'intervenir malgré Esmée qui secouait la tête

-Bonjour Lili, tu as besoin d'aide, peut-être ? Demanda Alice gentillement

-Nan, sinon j'aurai demandé, claqua Lili toujours affairée.

-Lili Claire Fanny Reid-Swan ! Gronda Esmée

Lili souffla fort, posa ses ciseaux, leva les yeux et sans sourciller, déclara

-Bonjour Mamoiselle Cullen, z'ai pas besoin d'aide, ze vous remercie, et pis si z'avais besoin ze demanderait à Mesmée.

Lili se tourna vers sa grand-mère et demanda

-Mamismée, c'était assez poli ?

-Oui...

-Alors tu peux me n'appeler Lili encore ?

-Oui, mais tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas d'aide ?

-Ben si un tit peu, mais...

-Tu veux faire seule, finit Esmée.

Devant le hochement de tête de la petite, un peu émue, Esmée l'embrassa sur le front et lui souffla

-Je fais juste l'arrondi de la découpe et je te laisse faire, d'accord ?

-Merci Mamismée, murmura la petite.

Esmée l'aida et partit soutenir les autres et Alice attendit un peu avant de revenir vers Lili.

-Lili, je peux te parler, s'il te plaît ?

-Z'ai pas envie mais tu le fais alors z'est pas le soix ! Qu'est ce que tu ne veux...

-Tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup.

-Nan... Ze t'aime pas tout court... mais tes vêtements sont crop beaux...

-Merci... pour mes vêtements mais pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ?

-Zasper m'avait dit que tu n'étais intelizente mais il se crompait ! T'es bête !

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais pas pourquoi ze t'aime pas !

-Explique moi alors...

-Oui, papou il veut touzours qu'on explique... Tu n'as fait du mal à Zasper, tu n'as dit du mal à Teddy et Tatibella, à TontonMet et à tous les autres. Mais tu n'as laissé Zasper tout seul, tu n'as été mésante avec lui, tu lui as dit que c'était ton prince mais tu n'es partie et t'as eu un autre prince, pis un autre... et tu n'as plus parler à mon papou. Tu l'as rendu crop criste, t'as rendu tout le monde crop criste... avec la sœur de papou ! C'était le bazard partout quand t'es reviendu la première fois ! Alors pourquoi ze t'aimerai ?

-Forcément présenté comme ça... je te comprends !

-Ben t'as de la sance pa'ke moi ze te comprends pas !

-J'espère qu'un jour on pourra être amies... malgré tout...

-Dans un temps crès crès loin... ze sais pas ! Ze sais pas si t'es vraiment zentille, on verra. Bon ze suis toute seule avec toi et ze te connais pas alors ze dois rejoindre Papou, c'est la règle entre nous deux !

-Alors je te laisse y aller c'est important de ne pas perdre la confiance de ton papou !

-Oui c'est le meilleur des papou, sourit Lili. A demain Alice.

-A demain Lili.

Comme à son habitude, Lili sortit en sautillant

-Tiens Mamismée, t'es encore là ? A plus tard, je vais voir Papou ! Avant de n'aller dessiner avec Tatibella ! BIZOUUUUUUUU

-BISOU CHOUPINETTE !

Alice rangea la salle, nettoya le sol, organisa le tissu nouvellement arrivé, tria le nouveau matériel, dégagea les vitres, des rideaux, organisa des bacs et des pots de matériel, tout était prêt, en fonction des besoins des enfants. Elle avait remarqué que certains aimaient avoir tout le matériel, d'autre juste le nécessaire. Ce sera en fonction des choix de chacun. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte de la présence de sa mère qui l'observait. Elle sursauta donc, lorsque cette dernière lui adressa la parole.

-Alice !

-MAMAN... Bon sang ce que j'ai eu peur... souffla la jeune femme la main sur la poitrine.

-Désolée, tu étais tellement loin, ça fait plusieurs fois que je t'appelle...

-Je vais m'en remettre, ne t'inquiète pas... Je suis désolée je crois que je me suis laissée aller à du rangement... déformation de mes études, je crois, dit Alice avec un sourire contrit.

-Ce n'est pas grave, au contraire ! Cette pièce a enfin trouvé son âme ! Tu es douée tant avec la couture, qu'avec les enfants ! J'espère que tu vas poursuivre... avec moi...

-Je peux ? Enfin douée avec les enfants... c'est rapide comme conclusion...

-Oui tu peux, j'ai beaucoup de travail et de couture que les enfants ne peuvent pas faire et je n'ai pas forcément les compétences, tu pourrais m'apprendre et participer aussi ?

-Avec plaisir !

-Quant aux enfants... Il faut comprendre Lili : Jasper est son point de repère, c'est son point d'ancrage... Ils respirent le même air, vibrent, pleurent, rient et vivent les mêmes choses. C'est elle qui a su faire revenir Jasper parmi nous... Il ne vivait que pour Bella et tes deux frères... Elle l'a en quelque sorte ramené au monde. Mais elle a compris qu'il avait beaucoup souffert même si certaines choses lui échappent. Elle sait qui tu es. Et elle se battra encore plus pour que Jasper ne souffre plus ! Tu veux approcher Jasper ? Alors il te faut passer par Lili, c'est son chevalier en armure, elle veille. Soit sincère, honnête et franche...

-D'accord... Merci

-Maman ! Je ne suis pas sûr que Jasper serait ravi d'entendre ce que tu dit à...

-Emmett, enfin!gronda Esmée

-Je dis ce que je pense, c'est tout !

-Bonjour Emmett

-Alice !

-Tu as changé ! Tu sembles fatiguée.

-Les heures de sommeil manquent en ce moment... mais je suis pas venue pour ça. Maman, tu pourrais aller chez moi, Leah et Seth dorment mais Leah ne se sentait pas trop bien cette nuit et je dois bosser ce matin.

-Bien sûr j'ai fini avec Alice.

-Qui sont Leah et Seth ?

-Toujours aussi curieuse, tu n'as pas changé.

-Désolée, ce n'est pas grave.

-Ma femme et mon fils d'un mois. Merci maman...

-De rien, file j'y vais aussi.

-Tu es marié et papa ?

-Nan j'ai sorti une ânerie plus grosse que moi pour que tu me prennes pour un demeuré !

-EMMETT CULLEN !

-A midi, maman.

Et Emmett quitta la pièce sans se retourner.

-Emmett s'est marié et est papa ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de dire quoique ce soit, tu as besoin de réponses, ce que je comprends, tu les trouveras chez ton frère.

-Mais... je... enfin je suis heureuse pour lui... c'est juste... inattendu... ça veut dire que je suis une tatie aussi, sourit Alice, enfin si j'ai le droit...

-Tout ne dépend que de toi, tu le sais, de ce que tu feras, diras et surtout ce que ton cœur nous montrera ! Tu ne peux pas effacer le passé et la douleur que tu as causée mais tu peux prouver que tu as compris, grandi, et donc changé.

-Mais je ne sais pas où mon frère habite et s'il souhaite me voir arriver chez lui... Je pensais aller chez Edward et Bella avant...

-Alors d'ici là tu auras son adresse... Et Alice...

-Oui, maman ?

-Soit sincère et honnête ! C'est souvent douloureux sur le moment mais après c'est mieux !

-Merci du conseil...

-De rien ma fille !

Elles séparèrent à l'entrée du bâtiment, Alice allant à pied chez son frère, dont elle vis la maison puisqu'elle suivit sa mère du regard. En soupirant elle rentra pour essayer de trouver son frère et sa belle-sœur. Incapable de se repérer ou de trouver Edward et Bella, elle tournait sur elle-même, cherchant une solution, lorsque Lili sortit en courant et en criant

-Tatibella et Teddy sont au fond du couloir la porte à groite !

Puis elle disparut dans un éclat de rire, laissant une Alice sidérée qui se parlait à elle-même.

-Comment fait-elle pour savoir qui je cherche ?

-Peut-être parce tu sais où est la salle de couture et le bureau de Jasper... expliqua Edward.

-Oh... oui effectivement... désolée bonjour Edward, bonjour Bella.

-Bonjour

-Tu nous cherchais ? demanda Edward.

-Euh... oui... j'ai comment dire... je voudrais vous parler, j'aimerai beaucoup vous expliquer certaines choses et vous en dire d'autres, si ça vous va. Je comprendrais très bien que ce ne soit pas le cas... après tout je ne brille pas par ma gentillesse... et enfin... c'est juste que je...

-Passe vers dix-neuf heures ce soir, nous t'écouterons. Tu connais l'adresse ?

-Oui, merci Bella.

-Sois à l'heure, demanda Edward.

-J'y serais, merci à tous les deux.

-Bon on te laisse, on va voir notre filleul. A ce soir soir, s'exclama son frère, tirant Bella par la main et criant après d'autres, Gab, Tony attendez-nous, on va aussi chez Em !

-On doit d'abord passer chez Jake et Carlie ! On s'y retrouve ! Cria un des garçons.

La dynamique surprit la jeune femme mais elle se réjouit de voir son frère sourire de façon si franche. L'avait-elle déjà vu aussi souriant ? En dehors de la présence de Bella, jamais, même avec leurs parents Edward avait toujours été discret... Mais là, il souriait à tout le monde. Il avait même été aimable avec elle, tout comme Bella. C'était une chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle en vint même à penser, qu'au final, son petit frère était peut-être celui qui ressemblait le plus à ses parents, et cela même, s'il était adopté. Ils avaient été un modèle qu'il avait suivi pour grandir sans pour autant les imiter.

Alice passa beaucoup d'heures dans la salle de couture, elle surprit quelques fois la frimousse de Lili à une des fenêtres du couloir, mais elle décida de ne pas faire un pas vers elle, la thérapie d'Alice avait toujours été la couture et elle avait suffisamment de coupons de tissu pour soigner ses blessures. Surtout que d'autres arriveraient régulièrement et que le centre était dorénavant au coeur d'un projet pour les élèves, faire du prêt à porter et habiller des personnes dans le besoin donc se recentrer sur l'essentiel.

Plus l'heure de retrouver la maison de son frère approchait, plus Alice sentait son angoisse monter. Pourtant c'était elle qui souhaitait leur parler.

Elle finit par prendre son courage à deux mains, et quitta la pièce après l'avoir rangée et préparée pour le lendemain.

Elle descendit l'escalier, sortit du bâtiment sans regarder la porte du bureau de Jasper, d'où elle entendait les rires de Lili et Jasper.

Elle rejoignit sa voiture, l'ouvrit, monta dedans et souffla quand elle démarra et partit enfin.

Elle mit moins de temps qu'elle ne pensait pour se rendre chez son frère. Personne ne vint à sa rencontre, elle finit donc par sortir de sa voiture, prit son temps pour l'observer et l'admirer. Certes cette maison n'était pas à son goût, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'elle correspondait à ce dont elle se rappelait de ce frère et de cette belle-sœur, qu'elle avait tant détester. Elle entendait une mélodie superbe au piano, quelque chose qui s'entrelaçait, se déliait sans jamais se perdre, une mélodie du bonheur en quelque sorte... Elle prit son courage à deux mains et alla malgré tout toquer.

La musique s'arrêta, des jappements se firent entendre. En final, ce n'était pas un enregistrement mais bien son frère qui jouait, merveilleusement bien, sauf que le morceau se poursuivait de façon un peu plus dénudé, mais pas sans âme.

La porte s'ouvrit et Edward apparut derrière.

-Entre je t'en prie, Bella finit de jouer et elle nous rejoint.

-Ce n'était pas toi qui jouais ?

-Aussi mais il nous arrive de jouer à deux pianos pour certaines de mes compositions, ou piano violon... Mais on n'y est jamais dévoilé : j'aime trop ma vie privée pour ça et puis je ne veux pas qu'on puisse dire que j'utilise ma réputation pour attirer des enfants ou que j'utilise les enfants pour vendre des disques.

-Alors tu vis de ta musique ?

-Et des livres que Bella crée aussi... elle a une superbe plume et un joli coup de crayon tu peux me croire. Parfois j'en suis même à me demander si ce n'est pas elle, la plus douée de nous deux.

-Pas en cuisine mon chéri, Je peux te l'assurer. Déclara Bella tout sourire en entrant dans la cuisine. Quelque chose à boire Alice ?

-Euh... oui s'il te plaît ?

-Et bien... Si un jour, on m'avait dit que je t'entendrais bégayer ou hésiter sur ce que tu veux, je lui aurais ri au nez, mais il faut croire que presque trois ans sans te voir... et bien les choses sont différentes,sourit Edward.

-Je fais du café, ça te va ? Ou tu veux autre chose ?

-Non du café c'est très bien, merci.

-Je t'en prie, de toute façon, avec ton frère c'est notre boisson de la journée alors, avec ou sans toi, j'en fais, dit Bella en haussant les épaules. Mais si tu veux autre chose, comme du jus d'orange ou de l'eau, n'hésite pas à demander. Je paraît peut-être un peu sèche comme ça mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-Bella, je prends les gâteaux qu'on faits hier soir, demanda Edward avec un sourire espiègle.

Bella approuva avec un petit sourire. Tous trois se dirigèrent vers le salon où les chiots avaient pris place près des fenêtres.

-Oh... vous avez aussi des chiots ? S'étonna Alice

-Oui c'est un cadeau de mon frère, pour notre pendaison de crémaillère, enfin ils sont arrivés pour la fin de nos études.

-Ils sont trop mignons, s'excita Alice

-Ils sont surtout jeunes, souligna Edward.

-Et ils se nomment comment ?

-Twi et Moon, chacun le sien, je te laisse deviner qui est à qui, sourit Bella un peu mutine. Si je te connaissais mieux, je t'en offrirai peut-être un, tiens !

-Pour gérer la suractivité de ma sœur il faut au moins deux chiens... un serait perdu... ricana son chéri.

-Tu n'as pas tort, Edward, et je crois que c'est mérité, soupira sa sœur.

-Écoute, Alice, ce n'est pas que ce côté mondain ne m'intéresse pas mais... commença Bella.

-Que voulais-tu nous dire Alice ? De quoi voulais-tu nous parler ? Acheva Edward.

-Je me suis dit que je vous dois des excuses et des explications. Est-ce le bon moment ? S'interrogea la jeune femme.

-L'idéal aurait été de ne pas commencer mais nous savons tous les trois qu'on ne peut pas revenir sur le passé, seulement l'assumer, alors assume et explique ! Explique pourquoi ma sœur, celle qui m'a répété pendant six mois, le temps que je rencontre Bella et qu'on devienne amis, que jamais tu ne me laisserais tomber, que plus jamais je ne serais seul, que plus jamais je ne serais un étranger dans ma famille, parce que ta famille était formidable, avec des parents formidables, un frère formidable et toi tu rêvais d'un petit frère ! Alors explique-moi ce que j'ai pu te faire, ce que Bella t'a fait pour nous gâcher la vie à ce point ! Au point de regretter qu'on ne soit pas mort dans notre voiture le jour de notre mariage ! Au point de détruire Jasper parce qu'il a réalisé que Bella était sa petite sœur et qu'il souhaitait faire un bout de chemin avec elle ! MERDE QU'EST-CE QUE JE T'AI FAIT ! BORDEL ! Hurla Edward debout dans la pièce en gesticulant.

Les chiots prirent la fuite vers la salle de musique

-Edward, calme-toi, tu me fais peur, couina Alice.

-JE TE FAIS PEUR ? T'aies-tu demandée si tes persécutions avec Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper ne me faisaient pas peur ? Si j'arrivais à dormir quand vous m'aviez préparé plus de guet-apens que je ne pouvais déjouer ! Pourquoi je ne voulais plus que Bella reste ici, car elle est si maladroite que je craignais qu'elle ne finisse à l'hôpital à cause de votre stupidité de gamins pourris gâtés et jaloux ? Alors là tout de suite je te fais peur ? Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Tu peux comprendre ça ? Je m'en fous de te faire peur ? Tu m'as pourri la vie alors que tu as dis que tu feras de ma vie un vrai bonheur ! Alors je suis désolé de te faire peur, mais je te remercie car sans toi, je n'aurais pas connu Bella et nous n'aurions la vie que nous avons ensemble ! Maintenant à moins que tu ne veuilles nous expliquer le pourquoi de la chose, je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu sortes de notre maison.

-Je... Je vais essayer de vous expliquer, soupira Alice

-Essayer ne suffit plus, Alice, tu as fait trop de mal, tu as détruit trop de choses, tu as détruit mon frère... et pour ça, je t'en veux, parce que dans l'histoire, il ne t'a rien fait, sauf ne pas satisfaire une caprices de plus d'une enfant capricieuse. Affirma Bella.

Edward finit par s'asseoir dans le divan en prenant Bella contre lui.

-D'accord, d'accord... je vais commencer par le début... J'étais la petite fille de papa, la petite sœur pas douée en sport, qu'Emmett aimait embêter mais protéger. Il ne se laissait pas faire non plus pour le choix de ses vêtements. Maman passait du temps à coudre avec moi et pour moi, Papa aimait me garder sur ces genoux quand il travaillait. Puis un jour, ils nous ont expliqué qu'un petit garçon allait nous rejoindre, qu'on serait sa nouvelle famille, parce qu'il n'avait pas notre chance. Tu étais plus jeune que moi donc je pourrais t'habiller et te coiffer, Emmett se réjouissait de jouer avec toi, de te protéger. Maman voulait juste que tu sois bien et papa espérait que tu sourirais à nouveau. Leurs attentes étaient tellement plus réalistes. Après beaucoup d'attente parce que tu n'allais pas bien et qu'il fallait que tu restes à l'hôpital, tu as fini par arriver. Malgré les explications de Papa et Maman, je n'ai pas compris, pas accepté tes peurs, tes craintes... Je venais souvent te voir quand tu dormais, pour te faire des câlins, ce sont les seuls moments où je pouvais t'approcher, le reste du temps, tu tremblais tant qu'avec Emmett on ne savait plus quoi faire. Tu ne parlais qu'à Maman avec qui tu cuisinais, et tu passais des heures avec Papa qui t'apprenait le piano, tu étais doué pas comme Em et moi... Mes rêves de petit frère se sont envolés, en réalisant que rien de ce que j'avais imaginé ne serait, un jour. Papa et Maman nous l'ont expliqué souvent, mais je n'y croyais pas, je ne voulais pas y croire... Et puis tu as commencé l'école, on te surveillait du coin de l'œil avec Em pour savoir comment tu serais, avec les autres. Ce qu'on a vu m'a rassuré : à l'école aussi tu fuyais tout le monde. Et puis j'ai fait la connaissance de Jasper et Rosalie. Ils m'ont parlé de la fille de la famille qui les avait adoptés, elle ne parlait pas, elle ne jouait pas avec eux... Ils étaient un peu durs, je trouvais qu'ils étaient sympas, alors on leur a parlé de toi, ce nouveau petit frère qui ne parlait pas non plus, et les moqueries ont commencé, des petites, au départ... Puis je t'ai vu avec Bella... tu partageais un goûté, un repas, un mot, un sourire et j'ai été jalouse ! Pourquoi elle et pas moi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait de plus que moi, que je n'avais pas ? Pourquoi avec elle tu souriais et pas avec nous ? Pourquoi elle avait le droit de venir à la maison jouer et faire de la musique avec toi et pas nous ? Maman cuisinait avec vous, aussi... Mais d'un autre côté, j'avais Rosalie et Jasper qui me racontaient ce que Bella ne faisait pas chez elle... Ils ne comprenaient pas non plus... On a commencé un truc et on n'en est plus sorti... C'était tellement facile, simple. Jasper a essayé plusieurs fois de nous faire arrêter mais Rosalie et Em lui disaient que c'était drôle et moi je ne voulais pas perdre Rosalie, ma seule amie. J'avais perdu mon petit frère et je pensais que toi, Bella, tu étais la responsable. Alors, j'ai continué...en grandissant c'était de plus en plus méchant, crétin, pas réfléchi et certainement dangereux. Je suis désolée ! Quand j'ai appris que vous alliez vous marier c'était juste de trop, j'avais raté à ce point mon petit frère que je n'étais pas au courant de ses projets, je n'étais pas à ces côtés. Là, Jasper a commencé à s'éloigner et je ne voyais d'un coupable, votre couple, Bella, la vie, le monde entier ! Rosalie ne m'a pas beaucoup aidé, je ne comprenais plus Jasper et puis c'est devenu l'enfer. Je crois que j'ai tellement eu peur au moment de votre accident que j'ai tout caché. Renée était contre le mariage alors je pensais que c'était la seule qui avait raison... Bref c'était n'importe quoi ! Je suis partie en vacances en claquant la porte et j'ai essayé de me convaincre que Jasper n'était pas l'homme de ma vie parce qu'il n'était d'accord avec moi. Mais en fait c'est lui qui a raison et le type que j'ai connu m'a prouvé que j'étais minable,que ce que ce je faisais était nul, que je ne pensais qu'à moi. Je n'étais pas capable de penser autrement malgré tout et quand mes études ont commencé j'ai plongé dedans en prenant plus d'options et de modules que nécessaire. J'ai perdu aussi Rosalie de vue, elle bossait moi aussi mais pas aux mêmes horaires. Je crois que quelque part je le faisais exprès, je pensais souvent à ce que Charlie m'avait dit lors de notre repas avant que je ne parte. « Jasper avait fait le bon choix et je devais ouvrir les yeux avant de perdre tout le reste » Mais j'étais trop futile, trop perdue dans mon délire je pense. Dans ma tête et mon raisonnement ça ne pouvait être que vous les coupables qui avaient tournés la tête aux autres, mais le silence de Papa et Maman, le fait d'être seule, de grandir aussi, et mes derniers projets m'ont fait réaliser ce que j'avais fait et pas fait... je ne suis pas très fière de moi sur le coup... d'avoir appelé Charlie encore une fois, mais je ne m'excuserai pas de faire des vêtements pour les enfants de votre centre. Je fais quelque chose qui a un sens, quelque chose qui ne me rapporte rien, je donne sans vouloir de retour et c'est la première fois. Je vous remercie pour m'offrir ça.

-Remercie plutôt maman parce que personnellement je ne te voulais pas ici...

-Pourquoi je devrais te croire maintenant, plutôt qu'avant ! S'interrogea Bella.

-Je ne sais pas, réalisa Alice, la seule chose que je peux dire c'est que j'ai toujours été honnête avec vous ! Je ne vous ai pas aimé et je ne vous l'ai jamais caché, suggéra la jeune femme

-Ca je crois que personne ne niera le fait, répondit Edward, dépité.

-Comment as-tu pu être jalouse de moi ? Ton côté pourri gâté m'a... m'a...

-Bella, je suis désolée, je te demande pardon, je vous demande pardon à tous les deux.

-Sors de chez nous souffla Bella, tout de suite !

Devant l'immobilité de sa sœur et surtout l'état de Bella, Edward confirma

-Sors Alice.

La jeune femme sortit, la tête basse, sanglotant et réalisant enfin tout le mal qu'elle avait pu faire à deux êtres innocents, pour de la simple jalousie et avec un mauvais concours de circonstance.

Pendant ce temps, Edward tenait Bella contre lui, les larmes coulant abondamment et s'excusant à chaque instant.

-Je suis désolée de l'avoir mise à la porte, ce soir.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, j'aurai fini par le faire de toute façon.

-Mais c'est ta sœur, tu veux peut-être lui parler ?

-Pas pour le moment, j'ai plus important à faire : m'occuper de toi.

-Mais je suis toujours là pour t'embêter, te gêner et te gâcher la vie. Rappelle-toi de ce qu'elle a dit : Si je n'avais pas été là, tu aurais eu un frère et une sœur qui t'auraient aimé.

-Mais Emmett m'aime et je ne t'aurai pas connue, eue et épousée ! Nous n'aurions pas cette superbe maison, ce travail qui nous plaît, ces enfants merveilleux et surtout nous n'essayerions pas de faire un bébé, sourit Edward en lui caressant le dos et les cheveux.

-Je suis désolée pour ce soir...

-Où est le plaisir de faire un bébé tous les deux, si tu n'es pas en état pour en profiter, humm... Je préfère te tenir dans mes bras comme ça dans le canapé plutôt et te montrer que je suis là...

-Tu fais ça très bien :cette compréhension, cette disponibilité ! Moi j'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à être irritable et en larmes et ça m'énerve !

-Je me rappelle de toi joueuse et cuisinière hier soir, sourit Edward

Bella éclata de rire et lui donna un coup de coude qui le fit rire aussi. Le regard de son mari la fit se taire et elle lui dit alors :

-Je ne suis pas très joueuse ce soir, mais j'ai faim et j'ai besoin de bouger...

-Tu as faim...

-Hum hum...

Les mains de Bella commencèrent à attaquer les boutons de la chemise, doucement, elle en profitait pour respirer son odeur, celle qui l'apaisait tant, et pour l'embrasser. Edward se laissa aller dans le fond du canapé, les yeux fermés et les mains câlines.

-Bellaaa...

-J'ai faim, je t'ai prévenu...

-Alors je vais te manger aussi, dit Edward en basculant sur le divan.

Le rire cristallin de Bella résonna et ils poursuivirent leur découverte mutuelle. Rapidement ils furent nus, unis, les yeux dans les yeux, leurs mouvements étaient lents, remplis de certitude, celle de s'être trouvés, celle de faire face au monde ensemble, celle de s'épauler quoiqu'il arrive à l'un, à l'autre ou à leur famille. Puis ça ne suffit plus.

-Plus vite... plus fort... souffla Bella incapable de fermer les yeux et de laisser l'image de l'homme de sa vie partir

-Plus …. Vite... comme ça ?... Plus... fort... comme ça... ?

-Ohhhh Ouuuiiiii, Edwaaaarrrrrd... s'il te plaît...

-Toujouuuurrs... A jamaiiiisss … Bellaaa je vaiisss BELLAAAAA

-Humm EDWARDDD

-Je t'aime, je ne te laisse pas partir, je ne te permets pas d'oublier ou de faire un autre choix que de rester avec moi !

-Je t'aime aussi et je te remercie de m'aimer autant et de faire ce que tu fais pour nous, je n'ai pas de mot...

-Tu as faim ?

-Oui, toujours de toi !

-Tu es insatiable, dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou, sous l'oreille.

-Humm, sourit son épouse, de toi toujours, mais là j'ai faim d'autre chose qui va aller dans mon estomac comme de la salade, du fromage...

-Ohhh je suis abattu... et dépité !

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux, le regard s'assombrissant.

-Douche ? Souffla Edward

-Seulement avec toi !

-Tu ne vas pas manger tout de suite alors !

-Pas grave ! Je suis avec toi !

-Alors je te porte !

Ils mirent du temps à atteindre la salle de bain, tout instant était bon pour un câlin, un baiser torride, des caresses à n'en plus finir... Au final, cette douche dura bien plus longtemps que prévu mais c'est apaisés et affamés qu'ils en sortirent. Bella se blottit dans les bras d'Edward pendant qu'ils mangeaient un repas léger. Ils mirent peu de temps à se coucher. Malgré leur fatigue, la nuit fut agitée, Bella fit d'énormes cauchemars, réveillant Edward à plusieurs reprises et inversement. Edward se dé battit dans son sommeil et hurla plus d'une fois. Le retour d'Alice, la maladie de Leah, l'arrivée de Lili les perturbaient bien plus qu'ils ne voulaient l'admettre aux autres. Vers six heures, c'est un nouveau cauchemar qui les laissa réveillés et angoissés. Cette fois, il n'était pas question de faire semblant. Ils étaient incapables d'aller travailler, de faire face à Alice, Jasper, Emmett, et aux autres. Mais pas question de blesser Anthony, Gabriel ou Carlie, voir même Leah et Lili. Rapidement, ils envoyèrent un mot à Leah et Carlie. Anthony et Gabriel reçurent un mot de leur part grâce à Carlie, et c'est Gabriel qui expliqua la situation à Lili. Jasper et Emmett reçurent aussi un petit mot rapide.

Un peu avant, Edward et Bella avaient fait leurs bagages et étaient partis, soufflés quelque part, loin ou pas.

Au centre, les enfants chuchotaient sur l'absence d'Edward et Bella, Lili avait la tête des mauvais jours, Carlie et les garçons, courageux, étaient partis voir Leah pour savoir comment elle allait avec Seth. Quelle ne fut leur surprise de voir un Emmett aux yeux rouges,venir leur ouvrir.

-Hey, Musclor, t'as vraiment une sale tête ce matin, le salua Gab

-Ecoute on n'a pas de petit déjeuner, mais on voudrait voir Leah et Seth, après on repart, le supplia Tony.

-Ok je crois que c'est le mauvais moment, on passera plus tard ! Embrasse ta femme et ton fils, déclara Carlie.

Ils tournèrent les talons dévalèrent les escaliers en courant et filèrent rejoindre Esmée, Charlie et Carlisle qui venaient d'arriver en voiture. Emmett sourit tristement en secouant la tête et ferma la porte. Ces trois gosses étaient le paradis sur terre, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ceux-là ? Il poussa un gros soupir en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Il mit les coudes sur les genoux, la tête dans ses mains et ses larmes recommencèrent à couler, toutes seules. Il était reparti dans la soirée de la veille...

*** Flash-Back***

Emmett et Leah recevaient ce soir Jasper, qui venait souvent passer du temps avec eux et Seth. Lili passait la soirée chez les Cullen, comme souvent quand Jasper devait travailler ou parler avec Emmett ou Leah. Le téléphone de la maison sonna et ça ne pouvait être que la maman d'Emmett.

-Maman ?

-Emmett, désolée de te déranger... Mais je voulais te prévenir que ta sœur vient de m'appeler, elle souhaitait passer te voir et m'a demandé ton adresse... Elle n'est au courant de rien, Em, je ne lui aie rien dit, elle va t'appeler sur ton téléphone portable mais je voulais te prévenir de suite.

-D'accord... Merci maman ! Wouah si je m'attendais à ça...

Soudain son téléphone sonna...

-C'est elle je pense je te laisse maman et encore merci

-Je suis désolée encore...

-T'inquiète pas. Embrasse papa et Lili pour nous !

Il raccrocha, pris une grande inspiration et décrocha son portable

-Emmett Cullen !

-Emmett, c'est... c'est Alice... Alice Cullen, ta... ta sœur...

-Alice.

-Ecoute, je voulais passer te voir, mais je me suis dit que tu aurais peut être d'autres projets, alors j'ai demandé à maman ton numéro. C'est un peu tard mais j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Nan, c'est bon. Qu'est ce que tu veux Alice ? Dit Emmett en regardant la nuit à travers la fenêtre du salon.

-Je sors de chez Edward et Bella et j'aurai voulu te parler, enfin si tu es disponible bien sûr !

-On vient de finir de manger... Je ne suis pas seul et il y a Jasper aussi.

-Ecoute c'est comme tu veux, je peux passer un autre jour si ça t'arrange ?

-Nan, écoute..., réfléchit Emmett en regardant Jasper qui secoua la tête et Leah lui sourit alors qu'elle donnait le biberon à leur fils, tu peux passer, ça ne nous gêne pas et Jasper non plus. Tu seras là quand ?

-Disons cinq minutes, je viens de rentrer dans le parc.

-A de suite alors.

Et Emmett raccrocha et se tourna vers la table

-Et bien pour une surprise...

-Em, je peux partir si tu veux, proposa Jasper

-Non, j'ai besoin que tu sois là si tu en es capable, sinon tu as le droit de rentrer chez toi.

-Alors je reste, Leah ?

-Moi ça me va, je ne vais pas tarder aller mettre ce jeune homme au lit et j'irai ensuite aussi, alors ça ne compte pas trop. Mais je pense qu'il est temps de parler tous les deux, tous les trois.

-Comment tu peux avoir un cœur aussi grand et aussi généreux ? Demanda Emmett en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Grâce à toi ? Suggéra Leah en soulevant les sourcils

-Bon ça suffit les guimauves, ricana Jasper, on va finir par ne plus pouvoir vous décoller tellement ça dégouline !

-Jaloux ! Râla Em

-Ah non ! Je déteste ce qui colle et poisse ! S'exclama Jasper outré

-Jasper ! Gronda Leah

-Quoi ?...

Puis devant la mine atterrée mais rieuse de Leah

-Quoi ?... NONNNNNN, LEAH NONNNN pas comme ça... Je.. enfin … tu me connais ?

-C'est bien pour ça je... oh mon dieu, je ne peux plus me retenir de rire... Emmett... s'il te plaît prend notre fils...

Emmett se précipita et le fou rire prit les trois, terrible et interminable. Le papa finit par se reprendre et menaça son ami

-Jazz, mec, c'est la dernière fois que tu attentes à la vie de ma femme et de mon fils avec des horreurs pareilles !

-C'est clair, mais sérieux, il n'y a que vous...

Il fut interrompu par trois coups frappés à la porte d'entrée.

-Allez bonhomme, on va ouvrir, dit Em à son fils

Derrière la porte, Alice n'osait plus bouger. Elle avait entendu la phrase de son frère sur sa femme et son fils et elle se retenait de se pincer pour savoir si elle ne rêvait pas.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître son grand frère portant un nouveau né.

-Tiens Seth, regarde qui voilà ! Je te présente Alice Cullen, ta tante, celle qui a fini par revenir, pourquoi on ne sait pas mais elle est là ! Je t'en prie Alice, entre !

-C'est mon neveu ? Tu es papa, alors... Il en a de la chance d'avoir un papa comme toi, sourit Alice en caressant le derrière de la tête de son neveu, bonsoir Seth, ravie de te connaître.

-Viens suis moi, je te présente Leah, mon épouse et maman de Seth, et Jasper, un des parrains de notre fils, mais lui tu le connais.

-Enchantée de vous voir, dit Leah en tendant la main à Alice

-De même. Surprise mais ravie et votre fils est superbe !

-Merci ! Bon ce jeune homme doit aller dormir et moi aussi. Jasper à demain, Alice à une prochaine fois peut être ?

-Euh oui... bien sûr... reposez-vous bien !

Une fois tous les trois, Alice se permit

-Emmett, je ne voudrais pas être... Est-ce que Leah va bien ?

-Non, elle est malade, ses jours sont comptés.

-Mais c'est horrible...

-Oui mais je le sais depuis que je la connais, elle réussit à donner naissance à Seth, elle vit encore et ce n'est que du bonus !

-Ça fait longtemps qu'elle est malade ? Un peu moins d'un an... et il n'y a rien à faire.

-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ?

-Ne juge pas notre histoire, ne la prend pas en pitié et aime notre fils !

-Je dois en être capable, c'est ton fils, Emmett !

-Seulement sur le papier ! Je ne suis pas le père biologique de Seth, j'ai épousé Leah parce que son histoire m'a touché, elle a maintenant une famille, du soutien, Seth a un papa et son ancien conjoint la tabassait pour lui faire perdre son bébé parce qu'elle était malade. J'aime Leah de tout mon cœur pas comme une sœur, pas comme Rosalie mais elle a une place très importante pour moi.

-Tu es grand Emmett, papa et maman doivent être si fiers de toi, enfin moi je suis fière de mon grand frère ! Et je serai ravie d'être une bonne tante pour lui et d'être là pour toi et Leah.

-Merci... Alice pourquoi tu voulais venir, ce soir ?

-Parce que je voulais m'excuser auprès de toi... et je voulais parler avec toi. Mais je n'avais pas prévu que tu ne sois pas seul, alors si tu veux je peux repartir et on en reparle plus tard ?

-Non on fait ça maintenant ! Pourquoi ton retour, là tout de suite !

-Parce que j'ai fini mes études et que j'ai enfin grandi. J'ai compris un certain nombre de choses, aussi... enfin j'espère...

-Qu'est ce que tu as compris, Alice ? Demanda Emmett septique.

-Pourquoi j'en voulais autant à Bella et à Edward, pour quelles raisons je devais revenir. Je ne comprends pas encore tout de ce que tu as fait, mais j'essaie et quelque que part je comprends que tu aies eu besoin de rester, après le mariage et l'accident. Tu as grandi plus vite que moi sur le sujet. J'ai compris aussi que je n'avais pas forcément besoin de jalouser Edward et Bella, ils étaient simplement généreux et honnêtes. Mais je crois que je les enviais d'être comme ça sans se poser de question, si naturellement, je dirais... et puis je me suis laissée entraîner, car je n'ai pas leur force de caractère. Je crois que ce que je redoute le plus, c'est d'être seule. Ce que je suis en fait, maintenant. J'avais besoin de Rosalie à mes côtés, de Renée qui nous appuyait et je ne voyais pas le mal que je faisais. J'ai commencé à réaliser à la fin des vacances, enfin pendant un peu aussi, puis le discours de Charlie m'a un peu « douchée » je dirais. Et enfin mes études, être plongée dans un monde d'adultes, de garces et de plein d'autres choses. J'ai aussi rencontré des gens fabuleux qui m'ont parlé de votre projet, d'Edward et Bella, du travail que vous faisiez tous et là je crois que ça a été enfin ce qu'il me fallait pour comprendre. Et j'ai décidé de rentrer, de prendre un logement et d'assumer mes actes et mon passé. Je ne te demande de comprendre ou de me pardonner ce que j'ai fait. Juste d'entendre mes excuses et que je suis désolée d'avoir failli... De t'avoir déçu, de ne pas avoir été là et de ne pas avoir compris tout de suite que Bella était indispensable et qu'elle a sauvé notre petit frère. Je suis désolée pour toutes les horreurs et les choses que je t'ai dites... Je crois que quelque part, ça m'énervait de ne pas être au top, de ne pas être la première à réaliser qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir remarqué le jeu de Renée et les soucis de Rosalie. C'était mon amie, ma meilleure amie et en fait, je n'ai fait que l'encourager dans cette voie. Je suis une piètre sœur, grande ou petite d'ailleurs, et une piètre amie. Surtout que c'était ta petite amie et celle que tu espérais épouser. En final, Leah est là, c'est elle ton épouse et tu es papa. Et parce que je me suis comportée comme une garce, j'ai loupé tout ça... ton mariage... la naissance de Seth...

-Tu sais le mariage... tout le monde l'a raté, on s'est marié à Las Vegas, le lendemain de ma rencontre avec Leah, la naissance de Seth c'est vrai tu l'as raté mais tant pis...

-J'ai raté plein d'autres choses aussi je le sens bien, j'ai entendu parler de Tony, de Gab et de Carlie... Ils sont importants pour toi ?

-Oui, ils sont importants, ce sont les enfants/amis/filleuls qui sont les plus proches de nous. Gabriel, c'est quelque part le petit frère à côté duquel je ne passe pas, Anthony c'est un peu pareil et Carlie c'est... il n'y a pas de mot. Ils sont une fratrie de cœur. Ils se sont trouvés choisis et ne se lâchent plus. On a eu droit à des surnoms, Musclor, Psycho, l'Artiste, Moustique, Mesmée, Daddy C et Pappy C aussi... je te laisse deviner qui est qui, sourit Emmett.

-Je vois, sauf pour l'Artiste et Moustique !

-L'Artiste c'est pour Edward, Moustique c'est Bella, elle est petite, frêle mais coriace, solide et ne s'en laisse pas compter, elle est présente aussi, toujours à l'écoute, sauf que personne n'est obligé de lui parler... c'est pas comme avec Jasper, qui a un bureau, avec Bella c'est un chocolat chaud, un gâteau, un morceau de musique, un dessin ou rien...

-Elle a toujours été douée je crois, pour voir les besoins des gens sans leur parler... soupira Alice. Emmett je suis désolée...

-Ce qui est nul, c'est que pendant seize ans on s'est privé de notre frère... alors que je t'avais toi et que depuis deux ans, je pourrais, nous pourrions être ensemble mais tu as merdé...

-Je sais, je l'ai compris... très tard mais je devais finir mes études... je suis désolée je te demande pardon... de tout le mal que j'ai fait.

-Viens là, demanda Emmett en lui ouvrant les bras. Je suis peut être un benêt, mais j'ai un grand cœur... Je te comprends, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir te pardonner tout de suite, ce que tu as fait et dit au mariage et après l'accident, mais je t'excuse, oui et je suis content que tu sois revenue. Je sais que tout ne sera pas pareil tout de suite, si un jour ça redeviendra comme avant entre nous deux... mais, ensemble, nous allons essayer. Mais attention plus de secret, plus de coup foireux, plus de coup en douce, dans le dos de Bella ou Edward, leur confiance n'est pas terrible et les secrets sont redoutables alors en cas de soucis ou de besoin de quelque chose, un mot, un SMS, un coup de télé a failli perdre Bella à la naissance de Seth alors nous ne recommençons pas. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est l'histoire de Jasper, pas la mienne... Vous devez discuter tous les deux et je … enfin... je...

-Em... heyyyy... nounours... Merde ne pleure pas... Je suis désolée...je te demande pardon... sanglota Alice.

-Nan, ce n'est pas toi, mais je viens de réaliser que ma famille est au complet, j'ai mon petit frère et ma petite sœur... enfin et... j'ai juste peur de demain... parce ça veut dire que Leah va bientôt...

-Emmett, on sera là ! Tout le monde sera là pour vous...

-Non pas tout le monde, tu le sais bien... Alice...

-Emmett, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible, lui fit remarquer Jasper

-Je sais mais elle me manque, comme à toi... Mais ça va être compliqué le soir tous les deux !

-Je viendrais avec Lili si tu veux au début ou alors tu viendras avec Seth à la maison...

-Tu n'habites pas là, Jasper ? demanda Alice surprise.

-Non, nous ne vivons pas très loin avec Lili, au début c'était par choix. Maintenant c'est par confort... voilà satisfaite ?

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète. Emmett je vais y aller et te laisser avec Jasper et Leah. Merci de m'avoir écoutée et de m'avoir entendue.

-Merci d'être venue, Lice, ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

-Je t'en prie, c'est normal...

-Au fait, ça a été chez Edward et Bella ?

-Euh... grimaça Alice, c'est un peu plus compliqué car je leur ai expliqué les raisons de mon comportement et Bella m'a demandé de partir tout comme Edward, d'ailleurs. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Je suis contente qu'ils m'aient écoutée déjà. J'espère qu'ils vont bien, tous les deux, dit tristement la jeune femme. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais vous devez avoir hâte que je parte. Jasper, dit-elle en le saluant de la tête.

Elle embrassa son frère et alors qu'elle allait sortir, Jasper l'interpela.

-Alice... on peut parler, s'il te plaît ?

-Euh oui bien sûr...

-Emmett, ça va ou tu veux que je reste ? Demanda son ami.

-Ça va aller parler, on se voit demain de toute façon !

Tous deux sortirent, alors qu'Emmett s'asseyait sur le divan et fondait en larmes : le retour de sa sœur, l'absence de Rosalie, la fin proche de Leah. Même si elle allait bien, il sentait cette urgence, ce petit quelque chose qui lui faisait dire que son bonheur avec Leah ne serait pas long. Emmett finit par s'endormir sur le divan et c'est une Leah, inquiète qui vint le chercher dans la nuit car son téléphone sonnait. A la lecture du message, Emmett s'effondra dans les bras de Leah et lui expliqua les événements de la soirée. Épuisé, il finit par s'endormir contre Leah qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Pendant ce temps, Alice et Jasper marchaient côte à côte, dans un silence assez pesant.

-Tu ne veux pas me parler, constata Jasper.

-Si... mais là c'est toi qui a demandé à parler alors j'attendais que tu parles, soupira Alice.

-Tu serais venue me parler ?

-Oui... je ne sais pas quand mais oui !

-D'accord... souffla Jasper déçu

-Essaie de comprendre... commença la jeune femme

-Je ne fais que ça, essayer de te comprendre Alice, ragea son ancien petit ami.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu m'as hurlé dessus tout à l'heure avec Edward et Bella, Lili me balance toutes les vérités qu'elle peut, elle me bat en froid ! Tu as un preux chevalier à choupette qui te défend bec et ongles. Il est impossible de t'approcher ! Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je débarque chez toi alors que je sais que tu vis avec Lili, qui a promis de faire de ma vie un enfer si je te faisais de nouveau souffrir ?

-Tu as peur de Lili, s'étonna Jasper tout sourire.

-Non, avoua la jeune femme, je sais juste qu'elle est en droit de faire et de penser ce qu'elle fait et pense ! Elle a raison de te défendre et de te protéger, cette enfant de cinq ans a plus de jugeote que moi ! Elle sait ce qui est important dans la vie et le protège et le chérit !

-Je suis une image paternelle, pour elle, Alice...

-Et tu es doué, très doué même et ça te va bien ! Je me dis juste que je suis une imbécile immature et trop gâtée qui a gâchée sa vie, et la tienne, depuis un moment, parce que si j'avais été meilleure, cette vie serait la nôtre...

-Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière, Alice, murmura Jasper.

-Non, je sais... je peux au moins te demander pardon...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce quand tu as choisi de rester pour apprendre à connaître ta sœur, je pensais que je me trompais à ton sujet ! Je pensais que comme tu ne m'avais pas choisi, je n'étais pas la femme de ta vie et tu n'étais pas l'homme de ma vie. Mais je sais que c'est faux, je l'ai su tout de suite d'ailleurs

-Quand ?

-Le premier soir, quand j'ai rencontré ce type... être avec lui était insupportable, ses mains étaient insupportables, son souffle, j'aurai pris le premier avion pour rentrer, mais Rose a dû le sentir, on beaucoup bu et je n'ai rien fait pour l'empêcher. Après je me faisais trop honte pour arrêter, enfin ça a duré deux jours en fait... Et je t'ai trompé, je ne pouvais plus rentrer, même si Charlie m'a prouvé que tu étais l'homme de ma vie ! Je le savais mais c'était trop tard... j'avais déjà tout abîmé, renifla Alice. Alors je suis partie faire mes études... toutes tes affaires avaient disparues et j'ai su que c'était fini, Rose m'a raconté qu'elle avait crié haut et fort nos prouesses sexuelles, j'étais mortifiée tu l'as appris de la pire des manières. J'ai coupé les ponts avec elle petit à petit... les études étaient une excuse, je lui en voulais et je m'en voulais de m'être comportée comme une gamine ! Et je m'en voulais d'être lâche, de ne pas rentrer pour t'expliquer... Mais j'avais peur de faire face à tout le reste, il y a plein de choses que je ne comprenais pas. Il n'y a pas longtemps que les choses deviennent plus simples. Et je me suis dit que je ne te méritais pas, tu méritais quelqu'un qui ne fait pas passer sa petite personne avant tout le reste. Faire la connaissance de Lili n'a fait que confirmer ce que je pensais, elle est celle qu'il te faut. Elle te protège, elle est digne de toi, et elle ne me fait pas confiance. Elle n'a pas tort en fait... elle refuse l'aide que je peux lui proposer mais accepte celle de maman. Mais moi aussi je faisais pareil, elle me mène la vie dure...

-Tu sais que Lili a été la première a me dire que tu reviendrais, parce qu'une personne qui fait d'aussi beaux vêtements ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise personne ! Et que tu étais ma princesse et moi ton prince charmant !

-Tout ça c'était avant ! Avant que je ne dépasse les bornes... que je ne détruise tout... renifla Alice

-Alice, pour en arriver là, il faut être deux. Je ne me suis certainement pas assez battu pour nous !

-Non, pas ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, s'offusqua la jeune femme

-Laisse moi finir s'il te plaît... durant l'année précédant le mariage de ton frère et de ma sœur, j'ai commencé à voir les choses différemment. Mais je ne t'en ai pas fait part, je ne savais pas comment t'en parler comment aborder le problème et au lieu de trouver une solution je t'ai fui. C'est normal que tu te sois tournée vers Rose, il ne te restait qu'elle. J'ai essayé de changer, de réfléchir, de grandir aussi, mais j'ai fait l'erreur de gérer ça, seul alors que j'étais en couple. J'aurais dû te parler, t'expliquer ce qui se passait dans ma tête, j'aurai dû comprendre que Rosalie avait besoin de toi et de ta réaction pour continuer à vivre et surtout à garder son schéma de vie. Avec toi, l'affrontement n'a jamais servi, tu te braques et on n'arrive plus à te parler alors qu'en cherchant la discussion c'est plus simple... Tu vois je ne suis parfait et j'en suis désolé.

-Mais toi, tu ne m'as pas trompée avec la première venue, tu ne t'es pas comporté comme le dernier des salauds, tu...

-Non ! Je ne t'ai pas trompée, Alice, tu étais la femme de ma vie, celle avec qui je faisais des projets, de mariage, de vie, d' ne pouvais pas tout jeter à la poubelle, mais j'ai merdé aussi. Je ne me suis pas battu pour te récupérer ! J'ai baissé les bras... et après le dernier passage de ma sœur, j'ai tout coupé, téléphone, j'ai déménagé deux fois, j'ai essayé d'avancer sans tromper Edward et Bella. Ils ont été là pour Emmett qui avait plus de difficultés et pour moi ! C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles tu feras la connaissance de Baïka aussi, ma chienne, Em a Cookie que tu as vu dormir tout à l'heure, tu as déjà vu ceux de Edward et Bella, Charlie en a reçu un aussi Kayenne et Jake et Carlie devrait avoir le leur dans la semaine...

-Wow... ça fait beaucoup de chiens !

-Em l'a reçu peut de temps avant qu'il ne découvre Leah... moi pareil en fait, sourit Jasper, Edward et Bella, je les leur ai offerts pour la fin de leurs études.

-Je dois en avoir un aussi, si je veux revenir avec vous ? Demanda Alice avec un sourire timide.

-Attends un peu avec un peu de chance, ce sera un cadeau de bienvenue, tu sais. Parfois en attendant, les gens font le premier pas et t'acceptent telle que tu es ! La réconforta Jazz.

-Je te demande pardon de nous avoir jeté aussi facilement, de ne pas m'être battue pour nous. J'ai l'impression de nous avoir abandonné dès la première difficulté...

-Viens-là, Alice, dit Jasper en lui ouvrant les bras.

-Non, Jasp...

-Tais-toi et viens !

Alice se réfugia dans ses bras le plus rapidement possible et soupira d'aise, alors qu'elle craquait et pleurait à gros sanglots. Quant à Jasper, il laissait ses larmes couler pour une des premières fois et essayait de la réconforter. Il savait qu'aucun mot ne pourrait la consoler, il fallait que ça sorte, elle serait épuisée après, mais c'était nécessaire !

Alors qu'elle se calmait, Alice réalisa qu'elle devait mettre Jasper mal à l'aise et se crispa

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Alice ? S'inquiéta le jeune homme ?

-Je ne veux pas abuser de ta gentillesse et avoir une attitude déplacée. Tu m'as fait comprendre et expliquer que tu ne voulais plus de toi dans ta vie et dans celle de Lili. Alors je dois te laisser... Merci de m'avoir écoutée et réconforter, mais tu dois comprendre que dans cette histoire, si quelqu'un a des torts, c'est moi. C'est moi qui me suis mal comportée, qui suis partie, t'aie trompé et qui ne suis pas revenue m'expliquer et m'excuser. Dans tout ça, tu as essayé de me montrer les choses de m'expliquer. Alors s'il te plaît, ne te blâme pas. Tu es l'être le plus magnifique que je connaisse et que j'apprécie. Je dirais bien que j'aime mais ce serait déplacé et je ne suis pas sûre que tu apprécies... alors merci.

-Alice... je... comment dire, commença Jasper en gardant Alice dans ses bras, mais à bout de bras seulement, ton attitude m'a beaucoup blessée, j'ai beaucoup souffert et tu le sais, on ne va pas épiloguer dessus, mais j'ai des torts aussi, reconnais-le. Tout prendre sur toi n'est pas la bonne solution. Tu ne t'es pas bien comportée, tu as agi comme une petite fille à qui on refusait son dernier caprice et tu es partie en tapant des pieds, la suite, il n'y a pas de mots Mais tu es là, presque trois ans après, tu t'expliques, tu t'excuses et ça il y a trois ans, tu n'aurais pas su le faire, tu en aurais été incapable. Tu reconnais tes torts. Tu as grandi, mûri, mais tu restes Alice, la femme que j'ai aimée, avec qui je voulais faire ma vie et avoir des enfants...

-Mais c'est trop tard, maintenant, gémit Alice les yeux plein de larmes.

-Laisse-moi du temps, sois patiente avec Lili aussi, elle fait partie de ma vie, la sienne a été compliquée aussi, elle te mènera la vie dure, mais sois honnête avec elle, elle le mérite, laisse-moi réaliser que tu es revenue et que tu as mûri... Et puis les choses vont devenir compliquées d'ici peu de temps, la maladie de Leah progresse très vite, elle a pu cacher certaines choses à Emmett mais...

-Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

-Pour le protéger, pour vivre un maximum de temps avec Seth, pour retarder l'échéance, pour être sûr que'Em va s'en sortir, pour parler avec Seth aussi et lui donner un maximum d'elle.

-C'est une femme courageuse qui a rendu mon frère heureux, n'est-ce pas ? Il a tourné la page de Rose alors ?

-Non, il n'a pas tourné la page... Même si ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, ce mariage est …

-Un Arrangement entre eux ? Ils n'ont pas consommé ?

-Non, soupira Jasper, Emmett n'a pas pu et Leah n'avait pas de sentiment pour lui. Elle connaît son histoire avec Rose donc ce sont des amis, Em a reconnu Seth à sa naissance, c'est son fils. Je suis parrain avec Edward et Bella est sa marraine et tout le monde est ravi. Quand Leah partira, Em et Seth auront une famille pour les soutenir.

-Ce n'est pas juste, soupira Alice en se blottissant dans les bras de Jasper

-Non mais la vie n'a rien de juste, c'est juste la vie... confirma Jasper, le menton sur le dessus du crâne de son amie.

-Bon je vais rentrer, on se voit demain, à la Volerie ?

-Oui...rentre bien et repose-toi, tu en as besoin !

-Tu vas récupérer Lili ?

-Non, Charlie la gardait chez moi avec Kay et Baïka, je vais le relever de ses fonctions.

-Embrasse ton père pour moi, dit Alice en montant dans sa voiture.

Jasper la salua de la main et entra dans le bâtiment quand son téléphone bipa, un SMS de Bella, il était plus de minuit et ils partaient, ils avaient besoin de calme.


	31. Chapitre 30 : Vivre

Voici enfin la suite...

Je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews, je m'en excuse, ça ne me ressemble pas trop... je vais essayer de rattraper mes oublis cette semaine.

Que dire ce sur chapitre...

Merci à Claire, pour être là quoiqu'il arrive, c'est une notion à double effet, mais elle est là... je la martyrise un peu, je la fais rire et pleurer mais elle ne m'en veut toujours pas, donc merci à toi, ma poulette frappée tequila.

Merci à Claire B, Asma, Fanny d'être là toujours sur fb, prêtes à me soutenir et à avoir hâte mdr, merci aux autres de me lire. Et puis ce chapitre ne serait pas complet sans les Eagles, et surtout sans mon Titi... Y'a peu de chance qu'il lise ceci, mais voilà... Comment peut-on vivre sans quelqu'un pendant 20 ans, le retrouver à un moment pareil et surtout reprendre comme si il n'y avait pas eu de coupure, à quelques précisions près.

Bref, l'important c'est la suite de cette histoire... et la voici

**Chapitre 30 : Vivre**

Ce temps passé seuls, tous les deux, sans rendre de comptes, c'était quelque chose qui n'avait pas de prix. Ils n'avaient pas été très loin, trop loin. Ils s'étaient simplement éloignés de leurs familles, ils avaient coupés leur téléphone le premier jour. Ils s'étaient promenés, avaient été au restaurant, avaient beaucoup flirté, ri. Edward faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour essayer de faire sourire Bella. En final, c'est elle qui avait fait le premier pas, en leur achetant une gaufre chacun, une au chocolat chaud et crème fouettée, pour lui, la seconde au sucre glace, pour elle. Quand elle lui donna, elle souffla malencontreusement sur la sienne et en pouffant, elle lui colla l'autre sur le nez. Trop choqué, Edward ne bougea pas alors que Bella partit en courant, ricanant autant que son souffle lui permettait. Edward avala sa gaufre en trois énormes bouchées et se lança à la poursuite de son épouse qui tentait tant bien que mal de terminer son goûter avant d'être kidnappée. C'est la figure pleine de sucre glace, qu'elle tenta d'échapper à son amoureux, malheureusement sa maladresse la rattrapa juste avant qu'Edward ne le fasse, la retenant avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Ils tombèrent riant comme des enfants qu'ils étaient encore, mais des enfants amoureux. Les rires firent place à la tendresse, la tendresse à l'affection, puis aux sentiments et au final c'est un baiser fougueux qu'ils partagèrent. Un feu brûlait dans leur regard, le jeune homme décida alors de se relever, et tendit la main à Bella :

-Viens, on rentre à notre campement... Le temps d'installer notre couchage, on pourra faire le repas, ce sera moins généreux que notre dernier camping mais...

-J'ai juste hâte, sourit Bella. J'ai apporté quelques améliorations à tes préparatifs.

-Tu as quoi ?

-Ajouté quelques trucs... et ôté d'autres choses aussi.

Edward marchait en tenant son épouse contre lui, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, pendant un bout de temps. Bella profitait de son contact , ravie de l'avoir surpris au point de le faire taire. Le chemin vers la voiture se fit dans le silence, mais un léger, agréable, salvateur, qui permet de se sentir uni à l'autre. Arrivés à la voiture, Edward prit le sac de la tente, et la glacière alors que Bella se contentait, d'un léger sac de voyage. Surpris Edward l'interpella :

-Bella, tu arrives à prendre le mien, où je dois revenir le chercher ?

-Non c'est bon, je le prends.

-Merci, vas-y je te suis, je ferme la voiture avant. C'est bon je te suis.

Ils marchèrent à peine cinq minutes avant de trouver le site qu'on leur avait conseillé. Tranquille, éloigné de la civilisation mais sous réseau téléphonique en cas de besoin, et ça ne serait pas avant demain midi, voir demain soir... Ils avaient besoin de faire le point, de mettre les choses au clair dans leurs têtes, et ils avaient besoin de savoir que personne ne viendrait les déranger. Edward installa la tente alors que Bella disposait le repas. Elle entendit un ricanement lorsqu'il prépara les duvets, forcément un duvet pour deux, ça laissait peu de place à l'imagination et à l'activité de la nuit, et Edward aimait cette facette de son épouse. Lorsqu'il sortit leurs tenues pour la nuit, il se figea sur place, son pyjama avait disparu, pour laisser place à un boxer qu'il laissait peu de place à... et désespéré, il sortit le pyjama de Bella, certain de trouver son vieux tee-shirt et son pantalon sans forme. Malheureusement, il gémit devant la nuisette noire et le string assorti qui avait pris la place du-dît pyjama. Le sourire de Bella s'élargit à l'écoute des réactions de son chéri et se félicita d'avoir orchestré une superbe soirée voir même la nuit.

-Beeellaaaa, gémit Edward

-Hum...

-Bellaaaaaaa, gémit-il plus fort.

-Amour ?

-Tu cherches à me rendre inapte au dîner ?

-Naaaannn, pourquoiiiii ?

-Ben regaaardeuuuh...

Bella se retourna et recracha son coca en s'étouffant :

-Kof... Kof... Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Mon pyjama a disparu et c'est transformé, en …. ça ! Fit-il en montrant le boxer.

-J'ai bon goût, non ? Demanda Bella en soulevant un sourcil.

-Je finis de servir, si tu as besoin de t'installer.

-Oui, je vais ranger mes affaires...

-Ne mets pas le bazard, j'ai rangé !

Je n'en ferais pas plus que toi, promis, dit-elle dans un grand éclat de rire.

-Bellaaa... gémit Edward

-Moi aussi je t'aime, amour !

-Je sens que la nuit va être super mais super longue... soupira son chéri

-Ou trop courte pour dormir, lui souffla Bella revenue sur la pointe des pieds.

-Pun... Wow... Bell... je te dirais bien de fermer les rideaux, de...

-De ?

-Venir dans mes bras... tu es trop sexy comme ça et je ne suis pas sur de vouloir encore manger, ce soir... à part toi... partout...

-Les rideaux sont fermés, les voisins sont couchés, il ne reste que nous.

-Alors ce n'est pas grave si je profite de toi maintenant, si ?

-Non, parce que je vais faire pareil...

Et délicatement, presque craintivement, ils se perdirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sous les caresses, les baisers, insouciants, tendres et fiévreux. La nuit fut chaleureuse, gourmande sur bien des plans, les premières lueurs du soleil les surprirent avant que le sommeil ne les cueille. Ils étaient fatigués, sereins. La nuit leur avait permis de beaucoup parler, de mettre à plat leurs inquiétudes, face à l'avenir de leur famille avec la maladie de Leah, le retour d'Alice, leurs angoisses quant à la réaction d'Emmett suite à la disparition de son épouse et au retour possible de Rosalie, leurs attentes de la vie aussi, ils projetèrent donc de rentrer plus tôt que prévu. Malgré un manque de sommeil plus que certain, ils étaient, blottis l'un contre l'autre, souriants et heureux de vivre, dégustant une tasse de café d'une puissance douteuse. Mais ils avaient réalisé la nécessité de rentrer aussi vite que possible. Ce break leur avait permis de faire ce qu'ils en attendaient. Pourquoi poursuivre alors qu'Emmett et peut-être Jasper avait besoin deux sans compter les enfants ?

Alors qu'Edward s'occupait de la vaisselle et de leurs affaires, Bella rangea l'intérieur de la tente et c'est à deux qu'ils plièrent leur logement de fortune et repartirent vers la voiture. Ils mirent la musique un peu plus fort que d'habitude, chantèrent à tue-tête les paroles du groupe qui passait en boucle sur leur mp3. Le retour fut presque long : la fatigue les rattrapait et ils ne prirent pas le temps de défaire le peu de bagages qu'ils avaient, ils filèrent prendre une douche pour après se jeter avidement sous les draps dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quatre heures de sommeil plus tard, c'est un peu plus frais et disponibles qu'ils ouvrirent les yeux.

-Bonjour, femme de ma vie !

-Bonjour homme de mes réveils, de mes rêves et de tout le reste ! Café ?

-Ouh... déjà ?

-Il doit être midi... alors je crois qu'il nous en faut pour affronter la journée et le retour à la réalité avec nos téléphones que nous devons rallumer !

-Tu as raison comme souvent, soupira Edward.

Bella éclata de rire devant sa tête et sa réalisation :

-Mon Dieu, Edward, tu ne vas pas te transformer en ce type macho qui ne supporte pas un peu de clairvoyance de son épouse ?

-Non ! Mais je n'ai pas envie de me lever et de revenir à la réalité, chouina son chéri.

-Pauvre de toi ! Que vais-je pouvoir faire pour te consoler ? Un petit déjeuner ? Je dois chercher nos chiens ? Me mettre au piano ?

-Me faire un câlin dans la tenue dans la quelle tu es, serait parfait, sourit le jeune homme.

-Ah oui ? Tu ne serais pas gourmand, toi, par hasard ?

-Moi ? Absolument pas. Je ne suis gourmand de rien, ce que tu ne portes me convient parfaitement.

Bella éclata de rire, suivi par son mari.

-Tu n'es pas croyable, dit-elle en lui plantant un bisou sur le coin de la bouche et en se levant, se trémoussant devant lui avant de prendre un de ses t-shirts et un de ses boxers.

-Bella, tu vas me tuer dès notre réveil ! dit-il en tombant la tête la première dans les oreillers.

-Désolée de jouer avec tes faiblesses avant le café ! Dit-elle en ricanant.

-Bellaaaaaaa...

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon chéri, rit-elle en descendant les escaliers en sautillant, Bonjour Twi Moon, ça va les chiens ? Je vous ouvre. Allez dehors ! Je laisse la porte ouverte !

-Tu parles aux chiens toi maintenant ?

-Punaise, Edward ! Tu viens de me faire une de ces peurs !

-Merde je suis désolé, Bella, enfin pas tant que ça, aussi, pouffa-t-il.

-Idiot ! Râla son épouse en lui tournant le dos.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire la tête ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu viens de me faire peur et ça te fais rire. C'est idiot !

-Bella je suis désolé d'avoir ri, mais te voir parler aux chiens, je ne sais pas...

-Tu t'es dit, pourquoi ne pas se moquer de sa pauvre femme qui perd la boule !

-Mais non...

-Tu sais quoi, ce n'est pas grave ! Le café ne me fait plus envie, alors je vais prendre ma douche et après je voudrais qu'on aille voir ton frère. Si tu ne veux pas venir pas grave, j'irais en vélo, dit Bella en tournant des talons pour monter à l'étage.

-Bella...

-Bon café au calme, ta femme abrutie te fout la paix, en montant.

Edward resta complètement estomaqué dans la cuisine. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Bella, elle l'envoyait promener. Il fila se laver rapidement dans la salle de bain du bas et monta s'habiller. Il entendit quelques reniflements dans la salle de bain, mais ce dit que ce ne pouvait être ce qu'il pensait, vu que c'était elle qui était partie en claquant la porte. Il mit la tête dans son dressing à la recherche d'une tenue quand il entendit Bella derrière lui. Il se retourna et se trouva face à son visage rougi d'avoir trop pleuré. Décontenancé, il se précipita vers elle :

-Bella... hey... je suis désolé d'avoir ri, je ne pensais pas te blesser en te faisant peur et pour les chiens...

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir hurlé dessus. Tu dois m'en vouloir ?

-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas !

-Mais tu ne m'as pas rejointe... renifla son épouse.

-Je réfléchissais à ce que j'avais fait et dit, j'ai bu mon café et je me suis dépêché de me laver en bas pour venir avec toi...

-Je croyais que tu me détestais...

-Crois-moi ce n'est pas possible, fatiguée, pas assez reposée, sans café, rien n'y fera. Je t'ai épousé pour le meilleur et le pire. Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas le pire, je t'aime Bella, rien n'y changera.

-Merci et je suis désolée, j'étais de bonne humeur et parler à Twi et Moon ça m'arrive souvent tu sais... Mais, avoir eu peur et t'entendre rire, je crois que ça m'a vexée, surtout que j'en sais rien... Après je me suis trouvée ridicule et je me suis mise à pleurer. Je suis trop nulle, je t'aime aussi.

-Allez habille-toi, on va aller voir notre famille, je suis sûr que Jasper et Lili seront là.

-Non je crois que Jasper devait l'emmener en pique nique.

-Alors on pourra profiter de notre filleul tranquillement.

Il leur fallut peu de temps avant d'arriver chez les Cullen. Sans prendre le temps de toquer à la porte, les deux jeunes rentrèrent et trouvèrent Leah avec Seth dans les bras d'Em qui reniflait.

-Merde, Emmett, tu vas bien ? se précipita Bella.

-Oui t'inquiète... j'ai un peu de mal, après la visite d'Alice, notre discussion, le fait qu'elle et Jasper aient parlé, j'ai réalisé aussi que Leah n'allait pas très bien et puis vous être partis aussi... Mais vous n'êtes pas partis longtemps ?

-Plus n'était pas nécessaire, le rassura Edward, on en a profité au maximum.

-Au maximum, hein, railla Emmett

-Bon Leah que dis-tu de te reposer, je prends ton fils avec nous et on laisse les deux frères ensemble pour qu'ils puissent en profiter tous les deux.

-Peur de ton beau-frère, Bellinette ?

-Ca m'étonnerait, mon cher, mais toi, tu ferais mieux d'avoir peur de ton épouse et mère de ton fils, Emmett Cullen, gronda Leah

-Maiheuuuuhhhh Leahhh...

-Tais-toi tu aggraves ton cas, Eminette, ricana Bella en suivant Leah avec Seth dans ses bras.

Les filles disparurent plus d'une heure, elles chuchotèrent, rirent, reniflèrent aussi. Ce qu'elles se dirent, personne ne le sut, elles revinrent sans Seth qui dormait, pour boire un thé avec les garçons. Emmett l'aida à préparer une légère collation et quand ils revinrent, Emmett décida de proposer une sortie à Edward pour le lendemain

-Euh écoute, j'avais prévu de passer la journée avec Bella demain, hésita son frère

-On en profitera le soir, ne t'inquiète pas... Profite de ton frère, moi je trouverais toujours un truc à faire, tu me connais, sourit Bella, un peu trop innocemment au goût de son chéri.

-Ouuuiiiii, c'est bien pour ça que le plan foireux de mon frère m'inquiète...

-Sur ce coup-là, tu peux le suivre, vous allez vous balader ou faire un tour avec Seth, moi je reste avec Leah, comme ça Emmett sera tranquille.

-Merci, Bella

-De rien, Em... avec plaisir.

Ils passèrent une soirée tranquille à discuter. Le lendemain, Bella récupéra Leah tout en déposant Edward. Les regards qu'elles échangèrent inquiétèrent les deux frères. Elles partirent faire un tour en ville, puis retournèrent à la maison de Bella. Leah débordait de joie. Bella s'appliqua à ce qu'elle reste assise et qu'elle se repose un maximum. Vers la fin de journée, elle envoya un message à Edward

18H A LA MAISON TES VETS SONT DS LA CHB 2 SETH XX

Emmett le déposa un peu avant l'heure prévue et Leah monta en voiture avec l'aide de son beau-frère, elle l'embrassa et le complimenta sur son élégance et lui souhaita une bonne soirée. Il la regarda surpris, mais rentra pour rejoindre sa douce. Et la surprise qu'il reçut le stupéfia. Bella l'attendait avec un grand verre de cocktail aux fruits.

-Bonsoir, mon Amour ?

-Bella, tu es magnifique... Je suis flatté...

-Moi aussi, tiens voici ton verre. Tu peux boire autant que tu veux, ce ne sont que des fruits. Je voudrais que nous profitions de notre soirée, tous les deux.

-Pas de soucis.

-Tu veux de la musique...

-Pourquoi pas...

Doucement la voie de Brandi Carlile avec Halleluja & Forever, puis elle se retourna les yeux brillants

-Edward, je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir pour me faire pardonner de mon comportement de ce matin

-Bella, il n'y a rien à pardonner, je te l'ai déjà dit...

-Edward… Je ne savais pas quoi te prendre comme cadeau... ça fait maintenant trois ans que nous sommes mariés... on en a un peu parlé, au début et puis plus rien... la vie nous a donné d'autres défis et pas des moindres mais... comme dire... tu es un époux fabuleux, et je ne peux rêver mieux... Ton cadeau, je l'ai cherché, sans trouver ce qui me convenait. Et puis, il y a celui-là, il est tombé à pic, … de nos vies... nous n'avons rien planifié... à part notre mariage et faire notre vie ensemble, nous soutenir, mutuellement... Tu te rappelles de nos vœux de mariage, demanda Bella à Edward qui s'approchait en souriant...

-Bella, je te promets de t'être fidèle, de ne jamais te mentir, même par omission, d'être la béquille sur laquelle tu pourras te reposer quand tu seras fatiguée, d'être la source à laquelle tu viendras pour reprendre des forces. Tu as fait de mon enfance un paradis, de mon adolescence un rêve, et de ma vie un enchantement. Tu es la fée ou l'ange qui s'est penché sur ma vie pour la rendre meilleure et merveilleuse. Je te promets qu'il y aura assez de note de musique, de gâteaux et de balade en vélo dans notre vie pour que retentisse ton rire à chaque instant et que ce ne soit que des larmes de joie qui coulent sur tes joues.

-C'est vrai...

-Et tu as répondu, Edward, je te promets de t'être fidèle, de te soutenir à chaque instant de ta vie, dans les difficultés, les peines, de partager tes instants de bonheur et de tout faire pour les multiplier et les amplifier, d'être le soutien vers qui tu te tourneras quand tu en auras besoin. Te rencontrer a rendu ma vie magnifique, mon enfance est devenue pleine de jeux, mon adolescence a été partagé avec un complice et ma vie est devenue mon rêve. Je te promets des dialogues, en mots, en verbes, en dessin, en note, en cuisine et en balade. Je te promets de passer ma vie à multiplier ces instants là et je te promets que jamais je n'arrêterais d'essayer, et que, jamais, mon cœur ne sera trop petit pour t'accueillir, termina Edward récitant leurs vœux à tous les deux.

-Alors on a promis beaucoup de choses, auxquelles on tient et puis il y a ce fameux sujet dont on a peu parlé, en fait pas beaucoup, la première fois était un peu étrange et paniquant et on s'est rattrapé depuis, dit-elle en grimaçant... Mais..., souffla Bella les yeux pleins de larmes, Edward me ferais-tu l'honneur d'accepter de remplir le rôle du papa de notre enfant... que je porte... dans un peu plus de 8 mois...

-Mon ange... Oui... Oui... alors c'est pour ça... tu vas bien ? Bella... ? C'est juste trop beau... trop... dit Edward en se jetant sur Bella pour l'étreindre de toutes ses forces...

-Tu es heureux, alors ?

-Autant que le jour où je t'ai rencontré, ou celui où tu as accepté de sortir avec moi ou encore celui où tu as accepté de m'épouser et que tu l'as fait.

-D'accord, sourit Bella

-Tu le sais depuis quand ?

-Je m'en doute depuis plusieurs jours, mais je n'ai eu la confirmation que ce matin. J'ai parlé avec Leah, hier, de mes présomptions, de mes doutes et elle m'a convaincu de faire le test. Au pire, ce soir je t'aurai annoncé que je pensais être enceinte...

-On est quoi là... novembre ? Ce sera un bébé d'été alors ?

-Oui... ça te va ?

-Il n'y a que pour toi et notre bébé qui m'intéressent, pour moi tout me va ! Leah est au courant alors ?

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Non ! Elle ne va pas bien et je suis heureux que tu aies pu partager ce moment avec elle. Elle était folle de joie hier soir.

-J'en suis ravie, dit Bella d'un petit air conspirateur.

-Ma belle et future maman, tu as quelque chose en tête !

-Oui... est-ce que tu m'en voudrais si on invitait tout le monde demain soir, je sais qu'avant le début du quatrième mois, c'est risqué mais il n'y a pas de raison... ? Et puis je veux qu'Emmett et Leah puissent le partager, ensemble et je ne me vois pas le cacher à Jasper.

-Je me trompe où tu as déjà pensé aux parrains-marraines de notre bébé, rit Edward

-Tu as raison, bouda Bella.

-Vas-y annonce, comme ça on a le temps d'y réfléchir.

-Pour les parrains, c'est un peu indispensable, Emmett et Jasper, on verra pour Jake, Ben ou Tony et Gabriel pour le suivant. Pour les marraines, je pense à Angela et Leah, et à Carlie. J'en ai parlé à Leah et c'est elle qui m'a dit qu'elle acceptait d'être la marraine à condition de ne pas manquer et d'en choisir une autre. Carlie me semblait une évidence. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Euh...

-Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pensé à Alice, parce qu'elle vient juste de revenir, je ne la connais pas trop, en fait, et Lili est trop petite...

-Je crois que ton choix est indiscutable, tu as tout envisagé... alors va pour le repas demain soir, mais je demande à maman de nous accueillir...

-Et tu invites Alice, elle est la bienvenue, on va la réintégrer au fur-et-à-mesure !

-D'accord, tu envoies un message à Jake et Carlie, Jasper et Lili et Ben et Angela et à ton père !

-Et toi, tu fais Emmett et Leah, Alice et tes parents, il faut que tu les appelles !

-Tu as raison ce sera mieux.

Edward finit par trouver une excuse pour se faire inviter par ses parents, tout en leur expliquant que ce serait mieux car ici, il faudrait faire tenir tous les chiens, alors que chez eux pas besoin, Baïka, Kay, Cook, Twi et Moon resteraient chez eux. Esmée et Carlisle n'étaient complètement dupes des excuses mais étaient loin de se douter de la vraie raison.

Edward passa la soirée à bichonner son épouse, à la câliner et à lui prouver qu'elle était la personne la plus précieuse qui existait. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus c'était qu'un jour ce ne soit plus le cas, qu'ils soient tant habitués l'un à l'autre, qu'ils ne seraient plus attentifs, que les choses seraient fades, sans partage, parce que habituelles ou trop routinières. Or Edward ne voulait pas que ça devienne comme ça, Bella était trop importante pour lui, il souhaitait la chérir, plus que tout, car jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, elle serait la femme de sa vie, celle qui sera la personne la plus précieuse. Il savait que sa jeunesse le rendait utopiste mais c'est ce qu'il voulait, plus que tout. Alors il espérait qu'il serait capable de lui proposer ça jusqu'à la fin, même si pour ça il lui faudrait pousser son fauteuil ou en avoir un double pour ne pas se quitter.

De son côté, Bella tentait de réaliser la chance qu'elle avait son compagnon si attentif, si disponible et à l'écoute d'elle. Elle se demandait même si ça allait durer. Elle savait que les choses s'estompaient avec les années qui passent et les difficultés à traverser. La difficulté était de ne pas se lâcher la main, ou alors pour mieux se la redonner de l'autre côté de la berge et de se soutenir.

Pas encore malade, Bella cuisina pour le lendemain soir, ne voulant pas laisser tout à faire à sa belle-maman. Edward lui donna un coup de main et veilla à ce qu'elle n'en fasse pas trop. Exaspérée, elle finit, dans la journée, par le coincer dans une pièce inoccupée du centre, elle attaqua sa chemise, son pantalon, il n'eut aucune possibilité de réagir que son épouse s'occupait de lui. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, elle le rhabilla, l'embrassa et déclara :

-La prochaine que tu me prends pour une handicapée, alors que je ne suis qu'enceinte, tu dors dehors !

-Mais, Bella !

-Bon après midi... t'as compris !

-Bella...

La jeune femme sortit avant de ne plus pouvoir retenir son sourire, rentra dans son bureau et se lâcha mais la présence de Jasper la fit exploser de rire :

-Toi tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui a mangé le canari !

-J'ai rien mangé, affirma Bella hilare, j'ai juste...

-Non ! cria Jasper en se bouchant les oreilles, je ne veux rien savoir. Merde Bella, t'es ma petite sœur ! Laisse-moi l'espoir de ton absence de vie sexuelle !

-T'as raison, hypocrite, on fait de l'origami le soir avec Edward dans la cuisine, sur la table ou dans la salle de bain, ou...

-Ok c'est bon ! J'ai compris, vous êtes actifs !

-Et tu viens manger ce soir chez Esmée ?

-Ouais

-Chouette !

-T'as prévu d'être dans cet état-là toute la journée ?

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi ?

Jasper passa la tête par la porte, et tomba face à Edward

-Edward, tu m'as l'air bien fringant ?

-Tu le seras aussi si...

-J'étais le canari, je sais, bon je vous laisse tous les deux, vous n'êtes pas possible ! Évitez mon bureau s'il vous plaît !

-Zut Chéri, on a oublié quelque chose la dernière fois ?

-Euh oui mon crayon pourquoi ?

Edward et Bella éclatèrent de rire et regardèrent Jasper sortir la tête basse, et Bella referma la porte à clé devant la tête déconfite de son chéri.

-Je dois travailler, à ce soir, Edward !

-Bellaaaa...

Bella prit son mp3, mis les écouteurs dans ses oreilles et sortit ses crayons et se lança dans l'écriture d'une histoire qui la hantait depuis quelques temps. Elle passa la journée à écrire et crayonner. Ceux qui passaient pouvaient la voir active sur sa feuille, plume et couleurs remplissaient les feuilles blanches posées devant elle, les joues rougies par les émotions, l'activité et l'énergie qu'elle mettait à son travail. De temps en temps, elle caressait son ventre avec un petit sourire et murmurait quelques mots. C'est un de ces moments qu'Edward captura lorsqu'il passait vérifier qu'elle allait bien, malgré les menaces. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se réjouissait déjà de l'annoncer à leurs familles. Il avait croisé Alice dans la maison et lui avait demandé de venir manger chez leurs parents le soir même. Il n'osait imaginer la tête qu'ils feraient lorsqu'ils sauraient...

Finalement la journée passa rapidement, plus pour certains que d'autres. Jasper n'en pouvait plus de l'attitude d'Edward qui ne cessait de passer le voir, pour ne parler de rien. Il finit d'ailleurs par prendre Lili et l'emmena prendre le goûter chez Leah et Seth..., elle lui ramena une jolie cape à mettre lors de ses promenades en poussette. Malgré cette projection dans un avenir qu'elle ne connaîtra pas, Leah ne put s'empêcher se remercier chaleureusement cette fillette si généreuse.

-Lili, l'idée de faire une cape à Seth est juste magnifique...

-Mais z'ai pas réussi à la faire toute seule... bouda Lili, alors z'en ferait une aucre quand ze serait grande ! Reprit-elle avec vigueur.

-Je suis sure qu'il sera ravi...

-Mais c'est crop nul... tu sera pu là et pis il sera crop grand... Dis Leah, ze peut viendre sur tes zenoux ? Z'est besoin d'un câlin de toi... ze crois..

-Viens là...

Lili monta sur les genoux de Leah, et lui chuchota à l'oreille

-Tu crois que ça n'est grave si ze pleure dans ton cou ? Parce que moi ze veux pas que tu partes encore c'est crop tôt...

-Pleure ma chérie, je vais pleurer avec toi va... Moi aussi je trouve que c'est trop tôt mais il n'y a rien à faire...

-Alors c'est bientôt que tu pars, hein... ?

-Oui très très bientôt !

-Tu l'as dit à Seth, parce que lui et Memett ils doivent le savoir !

-Oui on en parle tous les jours, encore plus ces jours-ci...

-C'est pas zuste... sanglota la petite

-Non, renifla Leah, mais c'est tellement plus que je n'aurai pu espérer, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Jasper dont les yeux brillaient.

L'après- midi se déroula à jouer avec Lili, puis à l'arrivée d'Emmett, ils partirent chez les Cullen. Emmett s'interrogeait

-Tu sais pourquoi mes parents nous invitent Jasper ?

-Non mais ne t'inquiète pas...

-Tu as eu des infos par Edward ou Bella ?

-Euh non ! J'ai fui Bella qui avait un humour douteux et Ed m'a cassé les pieds avec Bella toute la matinée à savoir si elle allait bien car elle l'avait banni de son bureau !

-Il y en a un qui va dormir dans le salon ce soir, ricana Emmett

-'Mett, le sermona Leah

-Quoi ? C'est vrai... mon petit frère dans la cabane du chien... ça me fait marrer...

-Tu ne sais rien, alors avant de te réjouir... attend de savoir !

-Parce que toi tu sais ?

-Hmmmm Il y a des chances oui ! Sourit Leah.

-Allez dis-moi ? supplia son mari.

-Non ! Maintenant regarde la route, sinon on sera en retard !

-Bien M'dame !

Jasper, derrière avec Lili et Seth, souriait de cet échange. Leah avait vraiment fait du bien son ami, il avait grandi et mûri, il était posé et savait voir où était les choses importantes dans sa vie. Ce constat lui faisait plaisir. A peine arrivés, Emmett sauta de la voiture récupéra son fils et fila vers son frère, mais Jasper le rappela

-Emmett tu peux aider Lili pendant que j'aide ton épouse à rentrer?T'es tellement pressé de dire ta connerie que t'en oublies...

-Leah, je suis désolé...

Cette dernière lui claqua le derrière du crâne, puis fut enveloppée dans une embrassade énorme de son mari

-Je suis désolé... je voudrais tellement pouvoir le faire...

-Je sais... je ne t'en veux pas !

-Mais moi je m'en veux de t'oublier... d'oublier ta maladie... d'être rappeler à l'ordre par Jasper... Ça devrait pas avoir lieu d'être, c'est pas juste, renifla Emmett

-La vie n'est pas juste, Emmett, tu le savais, sourit tristement Leah

-Oui mais quand même...

-Sèche tes larmes, on va croire que je t'ai privé de gâteau

Emmett sourit et sans réaliser l'embrassa rapidement au coin de la bouche, il croisa son regard, sourit.

-J'assume...

-Merci mais t'es pas croyable, tu le sais...

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as épousé non ?

-Idiot !

Emmett la cala contre lui, avança et passa devant son frère et dit

-Tu me raconteras ta prochaine nuit sur le canapé...

Leah le claqua à nouveau

-Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Tu n'es pas possible ! Et ne recommence pas comme dehors, je ne te pardonnerai pas aussi vite !

Emmett bouda, ce qui fit rire sa compagne qui l'embrassa sur la joue avant de rejoindre Carlisle et Charlie sur le divan. Ces derniers se levèrent pour l'embrasser et l'aider à prendre place.

-Bon est-ce que quelqu'un sait pourquoi Edward et Bella souhaitent manger chez vous ce soir ? Demanda Charlie

-Leah, elle sait elle ! Déclara Emmett

-Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Tu es insupportable ce soir ! Oui je pense savoir et non je ne dirais rien ! Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, surtout que je peux me tromper ! S'énerva Leah.

-Alice vient d'arriver alors nous allons peut être le connaître ce secret, s'exclama Emmett

-Pourquoi Lalice elle vient Zaper ?

-Parce que c'est la sœur d'Emmett et Edward...

-Bon... pas de soix alors ?

-Non Lili, tu n'as pas le choix, sourit Jasper en lui faisant un câlin.

-Zut alors... bouda la petite

-Lili... la prévint Jasper

-Ben quoi ? Elle l'est nà tout ne temps... pfff... n'ai pu Mamy 'smée pou moi toute ne te seule... Là elle n'est encore nà ! Peut rentrer à la maison Papou ? Soupira Lili

-Non, TatiBella et Edward nous ont invité alors on se doit d'être poli et on reste !

-Alors ze parle pas avec n'Alice ! Mais avec Tatibella, si !

-Lili ça suffit maintenant, gronda Jasper.

-Pardon Papou, murmura Lili.

-Écoute, je sais que la présence d'Alice te perturbe, mais elle est chez elle ici, c'est sa maison, alors si tu veux encore venir, tu dois accepter qu'elle soit là. Tu n'es pas obligée de lui parler, mais tu dois être polie et répondre quand elle te parle. Tu m'as compris ?

-Oui Jjaassper, s'appliqua la petite, les yeux tristes

-Hey, Lili, je viens d'entendre que tu sais dire le nom de ton Papou, les interrompit Esmée.

-Oui... Je peux aller chez TatiLilas, s'il te plaît ?

-Oui. Lili regarde moi s'il te plaît, demanda Jasper chagriné par le manque d'étincelles dans son regard.

-Ze voudrait juste aller la voir, redit-elle d'une petite voie.

-Vas-y, alors...

Lili fila se blottir contre Leah qui la cala contre son ventre et Jasper vit le dos de sa fille tressauter de sanglots.

Alice qui venait d'arriver et qui faisait le tour pour saluer tout le monde, se posa près de Leah et caressa le dos de la petite

-Et bien Lili, qu'est ce qui t'arrive, ma grande ?

D'énormes sanglots sonores lui répondirent. Jasper se leva alors pour récupérer sa fille, mais Lili refusa catégoriquement de lâcher Leah. Jasper haussa la voix

-Lili, tu fatigues Leah à la serrer comme ça ! Viens me voir !

Mais devant le refus de l'enfant, Leah intervint :

-Tu ne veux pas aller chez ton Papou ? Tu veux rester chez moi ?

Lili s'agrippa plus fermement à son tante :

-Laisse Jasper, elle est bien là et moi je suis contente de la tenir, si je fatigue je te le dirais.

-D'accord, mais jeune fille, tu seras punie à la maison, toi et moi devrons parler de ton attitude ce soir !

A ce moment, Esmée se permet d'intervenir :

-Jasper tu veux bien m'aider en cuisine s'il te plaît ?

-Euh oui bien sûr, répondit le jeune homme décontenancé.

Elle lui tendit une pile d'assiette et commença à parler

-Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec Lili, mais je peux juste sentir ta fille malheureuse comme les pierres. Elle a beaucoup de mal avec la présence et le retour d'Alice. Elle a une peur terrible qu'Alice reprenne sa place auprès de toi et que tu la renvoies dans son foyer... Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît ! Lili a compris qu'elle allait perdre Leah aussi. Ses repères sont chamboulés, tu es très dur avec elle aujourd'hui parce que contrairement à ton habitude, tu l'éduques de manière brutale, sans marge de manœuvre, parce que tu n'es pas chez toi. Votre habitude de dialogue est impossible surtout dans la situation de tout à l'heure et la présence d'Alice te met dans un état impossible. Alors je te conseille de rejoindre ta fille et de t'excuser pour la dureté de tes propos et promets lui de lui expliquer. S'il le faut Carlisle te prêtera son bureau... Et donne-moi ces assiettes, Alice va m'aider, ça lui apprendra à mieux se comporter.

-Merci Mesmée, dit Jasper en claquant un bisou sur ses deux joues.

Jasper fila rejoindre Leah qui chuchotait avec Lili. Cette dernière baissa la tête à l'arriver de son papa.

-Lili... commença la jeune femme.

Alors l'enfant releva la tête, les yeux mouillés et dit :

-Ze te demande pardon, Papou, ze voulait pas être méssante et mal polie avec toi. Et si tu veux que ze sois la copine de Lalice ben ze serait aussi... Ze veut zuste pas que tu me laisses toute seule... Ze serais saze... Tu me ramèneras pas dans l'autre maison, hein ? Souffla la petite.

-Mon petit rayon de miel ! Non je te dois des excuses pour t'avoir parler comme ça.. Je suis désolé, on aurait dû parler tous les deux, j'aurais dû t'expliquer certaines choses mais en aucun cas, tu ne pars ! Mais tu ne veux pas venir dans mes bras ? Après promis tu peux faire tous les câlins du monde à Leah, mais...

-Ze te manque ? Ben moi mon Papou il me manque aussi !

Tous deux se perdirent dans leur tendresse, Jasper retint malgré tout Leah de se lever et il poursuivit le dialogue avec sa fille. Lili finit par retrouver le sourire et les genoux de Leah. Jasper se leva et participa aux discussions. Tout le monde semblait à l'aise à part Alice qui marchait sur des œufs suite à l'accueil de Lili et de sa mère.

Au moment où Carlisle allait proposer à boire, Bella prit la parole

-Carlisle, si ça ne vous embête pas, avec Edward nous aimerions parler, avant de boire quoique ce soit !

-Non faites les enfants !

-Merci papa ! Bon vous savez que la famille compte beaucoup pour nous, et encore plus celle qui nous rend heureux et qui rend les autres heureux. Alors dans ces moments-là, on aime remercier avec Bella. Dans notre cas, on voudrait faire un cadeau à une personne qui est devenue super importante pour nous. Leah, tu as rendu mon frère heureux, tu as fait de lui un homme marié, rangé, bon pas forcément avec de meilleures manières, mais ça ne serait plus mon frère sinon. Tu nous as offert un neveu, ton fils, et tu as donné tellement à tous, sans compter, malgré tout, ce que tu as vécu, ce que tu as... Alors avec Bella, et Lili, et Angela, et en fait avec l'aide de toutes les personnes pour qui tu comptes, nous t'avons préparé une surprise. Voilà un cadeau de nous tous, dit Edward en tendant un paquet à Leah.

-Merci à vous deux...

-De rien, dit Bella en souriant, mais si tu veux bien je termine et après tu pourras ouvrir ton paquet ?

-Ça me va, j'aurais toute la discrétion souhaitée après...

-Mais... comment tu peux attendre ? Demanda Alice

-Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes, dit Leah doucement, Bella m'offre l'opportunité d'avoir la discrétion que j'aime,et pour ça je l'apprécié énormément comme Edward. Vas-y Bella continue, sourit Leah doucement.

-Donc je disais... qu'il n'est pas dans notre habitude à Edward et moi de faire des annonces aussi rapides, mais les événements de ces jours-ci et de ceux à venir, même si c'est un peu tôt...

-Allez accouche Bella, ricana Emmett

-Ce sera dans un peu plus de huit mois ! Répondit Bella.

-On sera parents à ce moment là et on aimerait beaucoup que Leah, tu sois la marraine de notre enfant, nous allons demander aussi à Carlie et Angela, demain, et Emmett, tu es mon frère et je voudrais que tu sois le parrain de mon enfant.

-Comme je souhaite, Jasper, que tu sois le second parrain de notre enfant.

-Oui, répondirent en chœur les deux frères qui se précipitèrent pour féliciter et enlacer les futurs parents.

Leah se leva et Edward et Bella la serrèrent tendrement dans leurs bras, chuchotant des mots que personne n'entendit. Quelques yeux furent essuyés, Leah se rassit et ouvrit son paquet, doucement calée dans les bras d'Emmett. Pendant ce temps, tout le monde les félicitait, félicitations qui furent interrompues par un petit cri poussé par Leah qui venait de découvrir son cadeau : une magnifique couverture recouverte d'un patchwork de photo de Seth et Leah de Leah avec Emmett, avec tout le monde en fait ! Cette couverture pourrait tenir chaud à un adulte alors Seth pensez-vous ! Le but était de faire et regrouper une foule de souvenirs et c'est ce qui se fit toute la soirée. L'alcool coula peu. De toute façon Leah et Bella ne pouvant pas boire, Lili non plus, Jasper était resté au jus de fruit, Charlie devait travailler, Edward décida, avec l'accord de Bella, de fêter malgré tout. Alors chacun put fêter à sa manière. Alice ne comprenait plus la façon de fonctionner de cette famille. Quelque part, elle ne faisait plus partie d'elle. Elle n'osait pas parler et Charlie s'en rendit compte, alors il décida d'intervenir

-Alice, ma grande, je te trouve bien silencieuse, ce soir... Tu vas bien ?

-Oui bien sûr, enfin, non ! Je ne me sens pas trop à ma place ici...

-Parce que tout ne tourne pas autour de toi et n'est pas fait selon tes désirs peut être, déclara Emmett sans filtre.

-Em... gronda Leah

-Ben qu'est ce que ça peut être d'autre Leahla, demanda son mari.

-Non il a raison, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu n'as pas été le centre du monde quand tu as eu ton cadeau, pourquoi Edward et Bella annoncent leur bébé si tôt avec tous les risques, pourquoi en même temps que ton cadeau, pourquoi vous faites ça en petit, pourquoi ils ont demandé à Em et Jazz en même temps et pas séparément... Pourquoi les bouchons de champagne n'ont pas volé à l'annonce de la grossesse de Bella...

-Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord pour que je lui réponde, demanda Leah à toute l'assemblée

-Ben ze peux dire quelque soze avant ? Demanda Lili d'une petite voix, s'il te plait Papou, z'ai promis...

-D'accord si Leah est d'accord, pour moi c'est bon.

Tout le monde acquiesça et Lili se redressa et regarda Alice droit dans les yeux

-Alors ze te connaît que depuis que t'ai reviendu, même si Zazper y m'a parlé de toi. Mais faut tu sasses que Tatie Lilas ben elle z'aime pas être le centre du monde comme Tatie Bella d'ailleurs. Alors c'est pour ça ! Et pis Tatie Lilas ben elle est malade alors pour savoir pour le bébé de Tonton 'dward et Tatie Bella ben fallait le dire tôt. Et pis on z'aime pas les fêtes, en famille tous nensemble c'est mieux, et pis y manque quatre personnes ce soir mais sinon on est complet moi ze crouve. Pis c'est pas bon le sampagne, ça kike le nez et avec le bébé Memett m'a expliqué que faut pas en boire ! On est tous content d'être là, pis la maison est un peu criste... Tatie Leahlas, elle verra zamais le nouveau bébé ! Ze crois que zé rien oublier.

-Non tu as tout dit, la rassura Leah

-Dit Tatie Bella, reprit Lili en la regardant, C'est quand que ton bébé, il a fini ses vacances et qu'il fait ses valises pour sortir de ton ventre ?

-Après ton anniversaire, répondit Bella en souriant

-Ah mais c'est dans super beaucoup de temps ! Il peut pas faire des vacance plus courtes ? On est dézà là nous ! Pas besoin d'attendre longtemps comme ça !

-Ben le bébé il est au chaud, comme un gâteau au four, il doit rester longtemps pour être grand

-Mais il va gonfler et se brûler alors ! Memett ça marce pas ! Le didi de Tatie c'est pas un four ! Et pis n'a pas mis de farine et d'œuf ! Pfff ze sûr que tu dis des bêtises encore ! râla Lili.

-Tu sais, Lili, Emmett a quand même un peu raison. Le bébé doit grandir pour sortir, être assez grand pour te voir et qu'on puisse le prendre dans nos bras sans lui faire de mal et qu'il soit heureux.

-Ben tu sais quoi, Tonton'Ward, ben c'est pu clair 'que tu dis, pas comme le gâteau de Memett. Memmett, t'es crop gourmand, tu crois que tout ce qui n'existe ça se manche, mais c'est pas vrai ! Regarde autour de la table... si on était tous un cruc à manger... Mamismée ça serait un socolat saud... parce que quand on va pas bien ben elle nous console, Daddy C,... hum... une mousse au sacolat... parce que c'est crop bon, et qu'avec lui ze suis zamais malade, Pappy C un muffin, pake y'en a zamais assez, je dois toujours repartir alors que ze veux rester. Memmett c'est une tarte à la myrtille, c'est super bon mais ça tasse touzours et on se fait gronder. Leah c'est une tarte aux pommes... chaude toute saude... et de la crème vanille... Bella et Egward ben c'est mon croissant et mon pain au socolat... plus d'énerzie ze vais les voir et hop n'a de nouveau. N'a encore Gab, Tony, Calie et Zake... euh c'est... des 'tits beurre, z'en ai souvent mais pas beaucoup. Et pis y'a n'Alice aussi : elle c'est une tarte à la Rhubarbe ou au cicron... pake avec la meringue c'est beau mais sinon ça pique ou beurk... voilà, dit fièrement Lili devant une tablée médusée.

-Mais tu as oublié Jasper, remarqua Alice les yeux rouges

-Non, lui c'est le sariot de desserts entier, ça pique, c'est beurk, c'est bon, c'est crop bon... n'en veut encore et n'a plus ! Tout ça quoi ! Zasper c'est mon Papou et mon monde ! On touce pas, c'est mon mien et que n'a moi ! Mais ze partaze avec les zens qui sont zentils... rajouta Lili avec un grand sourire à Alice.

-J'ai compris, merci... En tout cas, tu es entourée de bonnes et belles personnes, je suis heureuse pour toi !

-Merki mais t'es là aussi, faut le n'oublier ! Dit la petite fille en la regardant sévèrement. Dis Papour je suis fatiguée... on renkre ?

-Ou, on rentre mon petit grain de pollen, dit Jasper en la prenant dans ces bras.

La petite se cala dans le creux de son cou et s'endormit aussi vite qu'elle parlait. Toute la famille sourit à ce tableau et ça sonna la fin de la soirée. Tout le monde partit mais Alice silencieuse, tint à rester ranger, puis monta dans sa chambre, ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode, prit son journal, toutes les photos de Jasper, sortit, ferma la porte, descendit retrouver ses parents pour les saluer et annonça

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je reviendrais demain, vider ma chambre. Il y a une famille en ville qui a besoin. Ça ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps, je viens avec des professionnels, donc pas d'inquiétude. Mais ce serait bien que l'un de vous soit là, afin de nous ouvrir.

-Mais et ta clé, Alice, tu ne veux pas la reprendre ? Demanda Esmée

-Je ne suis pas chez moi ici, trop de choses ont eu lieu...

-Mais Jasper, Em, Edward et Bella ont cette clé ! Répondit Carlisle

-Je ne suis pas digne de cette clé... Un jour peut être, pour le moment, ce n'est juste pas... Correct !

-Demain alors ? Disons vers quatorze heures ? Proposa Carlisle

-C'est parfait, on ne sera pas long en deux heures tout devrait être vidé. Et je paierai les travaux de réfection de la pièce... et ça ne se discute pas c'est important pour moi. Allez à demain reposez-vous et merci pour ce soir c'était agréable de retrouver tout le monde, même si j'étais un peu perdue.

Alice tourna les talons et sortit, émue. Devant sa voiture, elle regarda une dernière fois la maison, celle qui avait été la sienne et se murmura

-Apprendre de ses bêtises c'est toujours difficile, mais y perdre ce à quoi on tient le plus dans la bataille, c'est pire. Faut assumer ma belle. Prouve que tu as changé et appris, et alors cette maison sera peut-être à nouveau la tienne !

Alice souffla et monta dans voiture pour partir.

De leurs côtés, Bella et Edward avaient donné rendez-vous à au quatuor dès le lendemain matin pour un petit déjeuner à la cantine de la Volerie. La nuit fuit tranquille et la nouvelle journée débuta par des cris de joie de la part des jeunes. Carlie était émue et n'arrivait pas à parler ce qui était rare. Même si son couple avec Jacob stagnait un peu, de par la volonté de ce dernier, ils ne se lâchaient pas. Carlie passait ses nuits dans la chambre d'ami ou dans ses bras sur le canapé quand elle avait réussi à suffisamment conspirer pour s'y endormir. Mais devenir la marraine de ce bébé, c'était juste lui donner la confiance dont elle manquait pour se lancer dans la vie. Les deux garçons étaient ravis de la nouvelle. Ils se réjouissaient et Tony avait même glissé dans la conversation qu'il était ravi de ne pas être le parrain : c'était un truc de grand et de vieux. Avec Gab, il lui apprendrait des conneries à être pas poli, en tout cas pas au début. Parce que sauter dans les flaques, grimper aux arbres, faire des pièges à filles, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus beau dans la vie, avant que les ennuis ne commencent !

Edward et Bella sourirent beaucoup de tout cet enthousiasme, une ambiance légère régna toute la journée, c'était détendu, avec des rires et des blagues, Edward avait compris la leçon de la veille. Même s'il la surveillait du coin de l'oeil, il laissait de la place à son épouse, non sans lui avoir rappeler qu'elle pouvait passer se reposer dans son bureau si elle le souhaitait. Elle avait souri, l'avait remercié et était parti crayonner dans son bureau. Mais elle s'interrompait souvent, se levait regardait dehors, la main caressant doucement son ventre. Même si elle fut souvent observée, personne ne fit de remarque. Elle devenait pensive et songeuse, parfois inquiète. La présence d'Edward la rassurait. Il finit même ,en fin de journée, par s'installer dans son bureau pour relire certains dossiers ou pour écrire, à la demande de Bella.

Un message d'Emmett jeta un voile d'inquiétude sur le milieu de journée, il les avertissait que Leah n'allait pas bien et qu'il restait avec son épouse et son fils, tranquillement. La soirée de la veille avait fatiguée Leah, émotionnellement et physiquement, et il souhaitait ne prendre aucun risque.

Tous le rassurèrent, lui disant de ne pas s'en faire pour eux et surtout de profiter de sa famille.

De son côté, et dans sa maison, Emmett s'inquiétait. Il avait été suffisamment calme pour endormir Seth pour sa sieste, mais il était dans le salon avec Leah, et elle passait beaucoup de temps à dormir depuis le matin, elle avait beaucoup de difficultés à rester consciente très longtemps. Malgré tout, ils avaient parlé un peu. Alors qu'il y pensait, une main douce se posa sur sa joue pour attirer son attention

-Hey... tu es réveillée. Bien dormi et reposée ?

-J'ai l'impression de ne faire que dormir aujourd'hui et je ne me sens pas très bien. Je me sens bizarre...

-Je reste là, ne t'inquiète pas. Seth dort c'est l'heure de sa sieste alors nous sommes tous les deux.

-Merci

-Je t'en prie... Tu veux quelque chose ? Demanda Emmett prévenant

-Non, juste être là dans tes bras, dit-elle en s'y blottissant encore plus.

-Alors profites-en autant que tu veux... Moi j'adore te tenir dans mes bras et je ne regrette pas mon geste d'hier soir, tu sais...

-Moi j'aime y être et je ne regrette pas non plus, sourit Leah

-En d'autre circonstance, j'aurai pu...

-Non, il y a Rosalie, il y aura toujours Rosalie, c'est la femme de ta vie, celle qui est faite pour toi...

-Mais tu es merveilleuse, Leah !

-Tout comme toi, et j'ai adoré ton respect envers moi, jamais tu n'as abusé de ta position, de ton rôle, à chaque instant, chacun de tes gestes était empli de respect, d'amour envers la maman de ton fils. Tu m'as tant apporté. Grâce à toi, j'ai eu un superbe mariage, un papa et une famille pour mon fils, un pilier dans ma vie. Tu m'as apporté tant Emmett Cullen.

-Tu es mon épouse, celle que j'aime, en fait, sans m'en douter, celle qui m'a fait grandir, donner la joie d'être papa. J'ai peur de ton absence et des doutes qui vont me prendre quand tu ne seras plus là. J'ai une raison de ne pas lâcher, mais après ?

-Tu auras Seth !

Leah grimaça horriblement et Emmett s'inquiéta

-Tu as mal ?

-Oui derrière la tête, juste là...

Emmett entreprit de la masser, tout en lui murmurant des paroles douces

-Tiens encore un peu, s'il te plaît ! C'est trop tôt...

-Ce sera toujours trop tôt... je t'aime Emmett Cullen, tu es un homme merveilleux.

-Je t'aime Leah Cullen tu es une épouse et une maman fabuleuse.

A ces paroles, Emmett embrassa tendrement Leah sur les lèvres, baiser auquel elle répondit, avant de se relâcher. Emmett la serra dans ses bras tout en sanglotant dans son cou, la respirant à plein poumon. Il trouva la force d'envoyer le message, qu'il avait préparé en début d'après midi, à sa famille :

C'EST FINI

La suite fut un peu brumeux pour Emmett, il s'occupa de mettre en place tout ce qu'il avait organisé avec Leah pour ce jour. Seth était râleur alors il le portait en permanence, lui parlant comme Leah le faisait, lui expliquant tout, pleurant aussi. La maladie n'avait pas emportée Leah, mais une hémorragie oui.

Deux jours plus tard, la famille se retrouva devant la dernière destination de Leah.

Tous dirent un mot, puis Emmett s'avança doucement, portant Seth et tenant Cook à ses pieds. Il regarda le ciel et souffla :

-Je suis désolé, je n'arrive pas t'imaginer dans cette boîte, je préfère me dire que tu es là-haut, prêt des étoiles. C'est tellement toi, près des anges, j'espère que tu veilleras sur nous de là-haut. En entrant dans ma vie, tu... tu as soufflé un vent de folie... et de sérénité aussi. J'ai touché du doigt quelque chose. Une chose magnifique qui vient de m'échapper et qui a déjà un goût de perdu... pffff... Tu me manques déjà, tu sais, et à Seth aussi, il ne passe pas un instant sans qu'il ne cherche ta voix... heureusement que tu as eu l'idée de lui enregistrer des histoires pour l'endormir... je m'en sers aussi pour t'entendre à nouveau. Ton odeur est dans cette couverture. Mais voilà, ta présence nous manque... Tu me manques... Tu m'as toujours dit que tout avait une raison, alors aide moi à trouver la raison à tout ça, parce que te perdre, n'a rien d'agréable... Je t'aime Leah Cullen, et au revoir...

Emmett ferma les yeux dont des larmes s'échappaient et serra son fils, le respirant à plein poumons, jeta une pelletée de terre, embrassa une rose rouge de leur jardin qu'il envoya la rejoindre, en murmurant « Parce que toi tu sais, et qu'un peu de moi part avec toi... »

-Allez bonhomme, c'est toi et moi maintenant ! On va se partager les gâteaux avec Cook... Viens mon chien... on rentre...

-Em, on se retrouve chez papa et maman, viens avec nous, demanda Alice.

-Allez-y, je vous rejoins, j'ai de quoi nourrir Seth, et j'ai Cook et mon téléphone.

Il tourna les talons non sans regarder une dernière fois le cercueil descendu en terre et avança vers la forêt. Alice voulut l'accompagner mais il secoua la tête :

-Laisse le ! Ce moment est à lui, tu ne réussiras qu'à le faire fuir encore plus... Crois-moi et je rêve de le suivre pourtant ! Expliqua Edward.

Tous prirent le chemin de la maison à pied, il manquait juste Emmett et sa famille.

Pendant ce temps Emmett, ne marchait pas au hasard, il refaisait la balade qui l'avait conduit à trouver Leah, ce fameux jour, presque sept mois jour pour jour... Et Emmett parlait à Seth pour se donner du courage et ne pas penser :

-Mon grand, papa a décidé de t'emmener là où il a rencontré ta maman pour la première fois, elle était belle, elle était blessée, mais je l'ai aimée tout de suite. Pas comme ça, hein, attention, papa il était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Non comme on tombe amoureux d'une personne, belle, fragile, de celles qu'on a envie de protéger, de soigner et de chérir. Ben ta maman c'était une femme comme ça. Elle était là couchée et c'est Cook qui l'a trouvée aussi. T'étais déjà là mon bonhomme, au chaud, dans le ventre de maman et tu y étais bien. Attends je vais m'asseoir pour que tu continue à dormir. Moi je te raconte « ta maman » et toi tu m'écoutes et dors, sourit Emmett. Il y a presque sept mois, ton parrain et ta marraine m'ont fait un super cadeau, ils m'ont offert mon chien Cookie, une superbe boule de poils, alors j'ai décidé d'aller me promener. Je ne pensais pas que ce chien et cette promenade changerait ma vie à ce point. J'ai découvert ta maman au moment de repartir. Elle était blessée, ton vrai papa n'a pas été très gentil avec elle. Alors je l'ai ramenée à la maison pour la soigner et elle m'a racontée sa vie. Elle était si courageuse, tu étais déjà dans le ventre de ta maman, elle cherchait à te protéger, et va savoir, et bien, j'ai eu besoin de l'aider, de vous aider, de la protéger, de vous protéger. Vous aviez besoin d'aide, j'étais seul, je devais le faire, alors je l'ai demandé en mariage, elle était géniale, généreuse et surtout... tu aurais vu le sourire qu'elle avait quand on s'est marié, à Las Vegas le lendemain ! Elle était belle, ta maman, sa robe simple, sa coiffure fabuleuse. Je l'ai accompagnée à chaque moment de sa maladie et de sa grossesse. Je te mentirai si je te disais que je n'ai jamais eu peur, ce n'est pas vrai. Mais elle me donnait le courage de me battre avec et pour elle. Et puis, elle m'a demandé d'être ton papa, de te protéger de ton vrai papa, parce qu'il n'est pas très gentil. Et j'ai accepté avec sérieux, enthousiasme, angoisse et bonheur. On a construit ton monde, notre bonheur, plus le temps passait, plus elle devenait indispensable à mes journées, elle m'a montré comment avancer dans la vie, dans ma vie. Et je crois qu'en fait il me fallait quelque chose pour sortir la tête de sous le bras. J'étais perdu avant de rencontrer ta maman et elle m'a permis de grandir. Elle m'a avoué que je l'avais rendue heureuse, bon c'est vrai je la vois encore me dire que j'étais un idiot. Mais je crois qu'on s'est beaucoup aidé tous les deux. Et puis, tu es arrivé, toi Seth, son fils, mon fils notre fils, tu es juste aussi beau que ta maman. Tu as fait notre bonheur, celui de ta maman et le mien. Elle s'est battue comme une lionne contre la maladie, tu sais, mais c'était perdu d'avance, je le savais mais ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles en fait... Elle manque... j'ai réalisé que j'avais des sentiments pour elle, pas de ceux que j'ai pour Rosalie, mais j'aurai fini ma vie avec elle, et tu aurais eu d'autres frères et sœurs. Mais bon... ça n'était pas prévu, dès le début... j'ai fini par oser tu sais, l'embrasser sur la bouche la semaine dernière, j'avais l'impression d'être un ado lors de son premier rencard, mais elle me l'a rendu y'a deux jours. Pour la première fois et pour la dernière aussi... Je vais pas tenir, mon bonhomme, pleura Emmett, t'es mon bonhomme, je vais tenir et serrer des dents pour toi, mais faudra que tu sois fort et patient, parce que moi, je vais... tomber... souvent... je vais pas toujours … être à la ...hauteur... j'espère... ne jamais... te faire... honte... panser.. tes genoux... et surtout... ne pas décevoir... l'espoir que ta … maman a mis... en moi... et regarde moi c'est minable...je pleure comme un gosse parce qu'elle est plus là... ça fait juste trop mal...

Emmett finit par s'asseoir sur le sol, blotti contre son chien. Il avait sorti son fils de son porte-bébé et le tenait contre lui, sanglotant, laissant enfin sortir tout ce qu'il enfermait en plus profond de lui. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer avoir autant de larmes de chagrin à évacuer. Toutes ses peurs, ses échecs, tous ses ratés le secouaient, le laissant vidé, sans énergie, sans volonté de bouger. Son cerveau était blanc, seules les respirations de son fils et de son ami à quatre pattes le tenaient conscient du monde extérieur. Après de longs instants, Seth finit pas râler, la faim le réveillant, Emmett sourit et l'assit sur ses genoux pour le nourrir comme il faisait de temps à autre, son chien couché à ses pieds, la tête sur ses genoux, le museau contre les pied du bébé. Emmett avait les yeux et gonflés mais il discutait avec son fils, assis en costume, celui de son mariage, par terre en forêt. Puis il décida de rentrer chez lui, jouer avec Seth, ranger la maison. Il se doucha, Seth dans son transat sous le lavabo, Cook à la porte.

La nuit fut épouvantable...

Emmett dormit très peu et Seth se réveilla souvent, en fait.

Ils finirent par dormir dans le même lit...

Et ce, pendant plusieurs jours de suite.

Emmett se promenait avec son fils et son chien, en poussette ou en porte bébé. Puis doucement il reprit le chemin de la volerie des Anges, il retourna travailler, Bella passait jouer avec son filleul, Edward pour être avec son frère, Jasper et Lili aussi mais personne ne posait de question.

Tout le monde respectait son silence son besoin de se taire et de faire son deuil à son rythme.

C'était quelque chose de particulier et personnel et lui avait besoin de solitude.

Les jours, passèrent, puis les semaines, et un mois passa, suivit d'un second.

Emmett sortait souvent faire les courses avec Cookie, qui attendait devant le supermarché. Au début tout le monde avait peur de ce chien, jusqu'à ce que les personnes réalisent qu'il n'attendait en fait que son maître. C'est un de ces jours que Rosalie le remarqua, elle finit par prendre son courage à deux mains pour l'aborder. Elle le regarda demander à son chien de s'asseoir, puis lui donna sa laisse dans sa gueule. Obéissant, le chien regarda son maître rentrer dans la supérette. Il finit par se coucher, sa laisse toujours dans sa gueule et les deux autres pattes dessus. Puis au bout d'un quart d'heure, il se redressa, les oreilles aux aguets, prêt à bondir. Emmett sortit alors, les bras chargés de deux grands sacs. C'est alors que Rosalie remarqua, le grand sac à dos posé à côté du chien. Emmett le chargea, et chose surprenante pour la jeune femme, il sortit un biberon de sa poche et le donna à un enfant qui était contre son torse. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas l'avoir vu ? Sûrement parce qu'il n'était pas face au monde, comme maintenant. Elle se décida à s'avancer quand elle remarqua que son ami chargeait son sac sur le dos.

Elle arriva de face et quand il se redressa, il s'arrêta de parler

-Bonjour Emmett !

-Désolé mon grand, je... Rosalie...

-Tu vas bien, on dirait ?

-Je fais aller...

-Tu as l'air fatigué...

-Je ne me plains pas...

-C'est ton neveu ? Enfin le fils de ton frère ?

-Non, Bella et Edward seront parents dans six mois...

-C'est ton filleul alors ?

-Non plus ! Répondit, cette fois Emmett un peu agacé.

-Mais alors ? demanda une Rosalie médusée

-C'est mon fils, Seth Edward Jasper Cullen et voici mon chien Cookie que mon frère et ma belle sœur m'ont offert il y a neuf mois maintenant.

-Tu es papa... ?

-Oui depuis quatre mois, presque cinq en fait, sourit Emmett.

-Et tu fais les courses avec ton chien, et ton fils avec les courses sur le dos, la mère a la voiture ?

-Non je suis venu à pied, j'adore ça en fait. Et non, sa mère n'a pas la voiture, mon épouse n'est plus là, je suis veuf depuis deux mois...

-Tu... mince... Emmett … je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Entre quoi et quoi ? Entre « Merde connard tu t'es marié à une autre femme que moi et t'as osé la sauter » ou « Merde Emmett, toutes mes sincères condoléances, j'espère que c'est pas trop compliqué tout seul, si tu as besoin j'aimerai t'aider » ? Parce que là tout de suite, te connaissant, je préfère rentrer chez moi, gronda Emmett le regard noir, faisant reculer la jeune femme.

-Je suis désolée que tu sois veuf, c'était brutal ?

-Non je le savais depuis que je l'ai rencontrée c'est pour ça qu'on s'est marié et puis elle était enceinte, alors je ne pouvais pas la laisser tomber, elle était merveilleuse.

-Mais tu as raison je suis jalouse...

-Tu n'en aucun droit ! Parce que contrairement à toi, je ne t'ai jamais trahie ni trompée. Elle était fabuleuse pour ça ! Elle connaissait notre histoire et jamais au grand jamais, elle n'a pris ta place et pourtant elle était merveilleuse, au delà de ce que tu n'as jamais été ! C'était une maman fabuleuse. Je suis fier d'être devenu le papa de ce petit gars, il a fait de moi quelqu'un de meilleur. Et même si on n'a pas de lien de sang, c'est la chair de ma chair et je me battrais pour lui, comme Leah s'est battue pour nous deux ! Voilà, si tu veux bien, je dois rentrer : Seth va avoir faim et je dois aller travailler !

-Oui bien sûr... Si tu as besoin...

-Quoi ? Tu veux garder mon fils alors que tu snobes les gosses dont on s'occupe ? Tu crois que m'aider au lieu d'aider ceux qui sont vraiment dans le besoin te permettra de remonter dans mon lit ? Crois moi, Leah a mis la barre si haut, que tu peux t'entraîner pour les jeux olympiques d'escalade pour y arriver : abnégation, empathie, générosité, absence d'égoïsme, d'égocentrisme et de nombrilisme, faire passer les autres avant tout, tout donner sans jamais rien attendre en retour. Crois-moi au dernières nouvelles, tu n'es même pas sélectionnable. Maintenant excuse-moi, bonne chance avec ton garage, et je vais tâcher de changer mes horaires de courses pour ne pas avoir à te recroiser. Salut ! Allez Cook en route, on a la dalle tous les trois et on est pas rentré ! Et non je veux pas que tu me ramènes, t'as pas de siège auto pour Seth, dit Em en partant sans la regarder.

Rosalie demeura stupéfaite et regarda l'homme de sa vie partir. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas, mais elle ne pouvait que l'apprécier plus ! Malgré tout ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant...


	32. Chapitre 30 : Continuer

**Bonne année 2013 : travail, santé, et bonheur surtout c'est trois-là !**

**Bonjour à toutes, enfin me direz-vous et oui ! au lieu de réviser je relis mon chapitre mais après ça repousse trop loin... Merci à toutes celles qui laissent des reviews... je vais répondre la semaine prochaine, je n'ai plus de cours à travailler:D. Pour cette fic ou pour « Et si tout était... » Je prépare d'ailleurs le tout dernier chapitre, mais chut...**

**Merci avant tout à toutes celles qui me lisent Asma, Fanny et aux autres que j'oublie mais si je vais le tour des reviews je publie lundi;)**

**Un ENORME MERCI A MA METEFOLLE, toujours là pour rire, pour pleurer, rêver pas les filles on fait ça aussi... pour raconter des âneries et croyez moi on en raconte, et pour s'aider. Elle est toujours là quand je fais la tête ou pas. C'est une pro Lili, pro Emmett. Moi je dis qu'elle sera pas déçue de la suite mais chut c'est une surprise... Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 31 : continuer**

L'attitude d'Emmett avait tant perturbé Rosalie, qu'elle finit par se décider à contacter son amie, pour tenter d'avoir des explications. Pour Rosalie, seules les études ou leurs occupations différentes les avaient éloignées. En aucun cas, Rosalie ne se doutait de quoi que ce soit. Certaines mauvaises langues diraient qu'elle était blonde, d'autres, que son physique faisait le plus important. Mais elle ne réalisait absolument qu'Alice avait beaucoup réfléchi, que cette dernière souffrait d'avoir perdu son frère et Jasper.

Que l'absence de ses parents pendant les deux ans avaient été pesante.

Rosalie ne savait pas ce que ce sentiment était.

Au contraire, toutes les personnes auxquelles elle s'était attachées, étaient parties.

A part Jasper.

Sauf cette fois, elle avait perdu son amie, l'homme de sa vie et son frère.

Du coup ce qu'elle ressentait pour sa sœur et son beau-frère était énorme.

Savoir qu'Emmett avait fait sa vie sans elle, qu'il était papa, la détruisait. Elle se rendait compte qu'il avait avancé, était heureux, mature et responsable.

Pas comme elle.

Elle était toujours figée dans sa haine ou sa répulsion d'enfance ou d'adolescence. Pour elle, rien n'avait changé. Elle ne pensait pas autrement. Elle était convaincue qu'Alice aurait des réponses à lui fournir, elle a toujours su comprendre ce dont elle avait besoin d'entendre, de vivre ou de faire.

Alors qu'elle rentra au garage, elle faillit faire une crise cardiaque à cause du chat qui avait entreprit de squatter

-Toi, la carpette je vais finir par acheter un chien je te promets, juste pour qu'il te pourrisse la vie à la hauteur de ce que tu me fais vivre ! Ragea la jeune femme agacée.

L'animal la snoba, miaula et sauta sur une étagère, hors de portée.

-C'est ça, planque toi ! Bon maintenant Alice, ça va être le moment qu'on boive un pot ensemble.

Rosalie monologuait pour se donner le courage nécessaire à passer son satané coup de fil. Agacée par son attitude, elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro, attendit et tomba sur la messagerie

-Allez Alice... Punaise t'es célibataire c'est pas possible, t'es pas en train de draguer tout les mecs du coin... décrocheuuuu... Ok, je rappelle.

Après deux essais infructueux, elle finit par laisser un message.

C

-Alice, ma chérie, c'est Rose... Je sais que ça fait un bail, mais voilà je suis installée dans le coin, je sais que tu viens de revenir. a te dis qu'on se fasse une sortie pour rattraper nos trois ans d'études et le reste ? Rappelle-moi ! Bisouuuu...

Rosalie raccrocha énervée. Il y a quelque chose qui l'énervait, qui lui échappait aussi. Elle se promit alors de prendre sur elle et de se rendre à la ferme de quelque chose le lendemain, vu qu'elle avait beaucoup avancé dans son travail.

De l'autre côté du téléphone, Alice regardait le sien sonner. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il sonnerait aussi tôt grâce à cette interlocutrice. Alors elle laissait sonner, dans l'espoir qu'elle se lasse. Mais c'était mal connaître Rosalie qui finit par laisser un message qu'elle effaça sans l'écouter. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre, elle refusait de l'entendre, pas maintenant, pas tout de suite, alors qu'elle vacillait encore dans sa famille, qu'elle n'avait pas retrouvé sa place, que Jasper ne lui adressait que peu la parole, surtout en présence de Lili. Cette dernière avait arrêté de venir à la couture quand elle était là, ou y venait moins. Emmett vivait pour son fils et son chien en incluant les autres, mais elle, très peu en fait. Edward et Bella avaient leur vie, leur famille se créait, leur maison était belle et paisible avec leur deux chiens. Tous avaient un chien en fait, elle avait décidé d'aller en choisir un. Elle devait bouger et sortir. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas su choisir, et s'était retrouvé avec une carlin, Balanciaga et une boxer, Levis. L'animation provoquée par les deux chiots l'occupait. Mais la première sonnerie avait calmé tout ce petit monde dans l'appartement, puis au deuxième appel, les jappements repartirent de plus belle. Alice finit par se poser parterre et jouer avec elles. Elle entendit seulement la sonnerie lui annonçant le message, qu'elle effaça sans l'écouter. Un message de Rosalie en ce moment ne signifiait que des soucis et Alice n'en voulait pas. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle devait protéger son frère, qui n'avait pas besoin de voir une furie dont les hormones bouillaient, revenir. Elle n'était pas sûr que Jasper supporterait le retour de sa sœur. Elle avait bien vu que Lili souffrait de son retour, alors elle s'effaçait, elle évitait celui qu'elle aimait, elle se rendait bien compte que Lili avait plus le sourire quand elle était loin. Alors elle gardait ses distances, elle mangeait dehors au loin dans le jardin. Elle quittait le regard des autres, elle emmenait toujours un cahier et en profitait pour le noircir. Elle réfléchissait à beaucoup de choses. Mais surtout, elle ne souhaitait pas être prise en pitié et savait que son attitude pouvait y amener. Son soucis était qu'en cas de mauvais temps, il lui fallait trouver un abri de secours et ce n'était pas évident. Pas question pour elle de manger avec les enfants, parce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas les indisposer. Ce qu'Alice ne comprenait pas, c'est qu'il n'y avait que Lili qui était dans cette situation. Du coup, elle ratait, pour le moment, de belles rencontres.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle voulut aller dans le jardin, elle se trouva confrontée à une scène des plus angoissantes. Rosalie arrivait d'un pas relativement décidé et en haut des marches se tenait Lili, ses couettes parfaites de chaque côté de la tête, un pantalon, des converses et une petite veste. Elle se tenait les mains dans les poches et regardait la jeune approcher, attendant que cette dernière la remarque. Arrivée au pied des marches, Rosalie leva la tête et remarqua Lili, elle se déplaça pour passer à côté, mais Lili bougea aussi.

-Bonzour, Vous pouvez pas passer et nentrer sans nun responsable !

-Écoute, t'es gentille, va jouer avec tes poupées et laisse les grands gérer leurs trucs !

-Mam'zelle Rosalie, parce que ze sais qui vous n'êtes ! Papou me parle de vous des fois ! Ben il m'a aussi dit que n'avant de parler à quelqu'un, nenfant ou grand, ben faut dire bonzour ! En plus, c'est le moment de manzer, pas de zouer avec les poupées ! Mais ça si zétiez pas partie en faisant du mal à Papou et Tonton Memett ben vous sauriez !

-Écoute moi bien, la gamine, je ne vais pas te me laisser pourrir la vie, alors tu dégages, tu m'appelles ton papou, ou je pas quoi, ton doudou, et tu me dis où je trouve Alice !

-Ben ze comprends mieux pourquoi n'Alice elle a fait du mal ! T'es pas crès zentille avec les nautres ! Tu sais, Tatie Bella et Tonton'ward sont les zens les plus zentils de la terre ! Ze sais pas pourquoi tu les n'aimes pas ?

-Écoute...

-NON, Z'ai pas fini de parler ! Tu me parles pas zentillement, alors TU ME N'ECOUTES ZUSQU'AU BOUT ! Tu n'as fait du mal à Zazper, tu n'as fait du mal à Memett aussi, n'heureusement il n'avait TatiLeahla... Pas pareil pour Papy C... T'es zentille avec personne et ze suis sûre que si n'Alice elle te voyait, elle voudrait pas viendre avec toi. Tu n'as fait du mal à Lalice ! Elle est zentille avec moi et elle a compris que des fois z'avait peur qu'elle prenne Papou et que ze soit touzours toute seule ! Ben alors elle fait n'attention à moi et à Zazper... Mais toi, là t'as n'as envie que de faire du mal à tout le monde ! Et ça ze veux pas ! Alors je dirai aux naucres tout à l'heure que t'es viendue mais là de suite, tu dois partir !

-Pour qui te prends-tu ? Espèce de petite... explosa Rosalie

-Ne pense même pas à finir cette phrase, l'interrompit Alice, en mettant la main sur l'épaule de Lili comme pour la protéger et la soutenir.

-Lice !

-Tais-toi ! Rappelle-moi ton âge ? A oui, tu es majeure ! Toi, Rosalie Swan, tu es majeure et tu te comportes comme une gamine de 2 ans, face à Lili, enfant gentille douce et attentive. Je dirai qu'elle a pour elle une clairvoyance à laquelle tu n'as pas échappée. T'a-t-elle manquée de respect ? Non, elle t'a dit ce qu'elle pensait et elle protège ceux qu'elle aime. Tu veux t'en prendre à elle ! Tu n'y touches même pas... Tu tiens à ton frère ? Alors respecte cette enfant ! Elle est la prunelle de ces yeux ! Elle est importante à nous tous. La vie serait différente sans elle et je ne voudrais pas d'une vie différente, sans elle.

-Mais qui est-elle ?

-Lili est la fille de ton frère, celle qui lui a rendu le sourire, celle par qui l'espoir est revenu, qui a fait que , quoiqu'il arrive dans la vie, il ne sera plus jamais seul ! Celle qui ne le trahira pas, par caprice ou parce qu'elle imagine qu'il y a mieux ailleurs, parce qu'elle a des amis qui lui diront que c'est un idiot ou qu'il a tort. Il est celui qui lui apprend à réfléchir, à se faire ces propres idées et opinions et surtout à dialoguer et à toujours parler en cas de problèmes...

-Tu veux dire quelque chose de particulier, Alice ?

-Oui mais avant... rentre Lili, va dire à Jasper que Rosalie est là, il voudra peut être la voir, ça lui fera plaisir, demanda-t-elle à la petite qui refusa.

-Non, ze reste avec toi ! Te laisse pas toute seule navec Rose...

-D'accord ma puce..., puis se tournant vers Rosalie, jamais je n'aurai dû partir comme ça, faire ce que j'ai fait et ne pas m'expliquer avec Jasper. Tu t'es servie de moi pour régler tes comptes avec la vie, ta vie, mon frère, ton frère, Edward et Bella. J'ai eu la crédulité de croire que tu étais avec moi parce que tu m'appréciais mais en fait je t'étais utile. Tu as pu avoir Emmett, pour le jeter comme le dernier des cons quand tu as compris qu'il ne te suivrait pas... Et tu as jeté ton frère de la même façon sans réfléchir... sans penser une seule seconde que si ton frère pensait différemment c'est qu'il était peut être dans le vrai, contrairement à toi et à moi. Pas une seule fois, il ne t'a conduit dans des coups foireux. Au contraire, il a toujours été là pour toi, comme inversement. Mais cette fois-ci tu l'as jeté comme un malpropre après tout ce que vous aviez vécu ! Et te servir de moi, pour ça ?...

Lili, à côté, fronça le nez et secoua la main d'Alice

-Ze suis pas d'accord, moi... Nelle a rin demandé à toi ! Tu n'es pas partie toutene seule ! Et si t'es pas reviendue c'est pas sa faute, elle est reviendue, elle, pourquoi pas toi ? C'est pas beau de chanzer la vérité n'Alice, Papou il dit que faut pas dire les sauzes qui nous arrangent ! Après on est touzours puni !

-Lili... !

-Ben c'est vrai ! Rosalie est pas touzours gentille, comme aujourd'hui, mais tu pouvais aussi dire non ! Partir en vacances et pas faire du mal à Zazper ! Tu aurais pu reviendre et pas te sauver comme une vilaine ! Non ?

Alice regarda Lili dans les yeux et sourit tristement

-Tu as raison... j'aurais dû revenir avant mes études, j'aurai dû ne pas me laisser influencer par Rosalie, j'aurai dû revenir, parler, chercher à comprendre et surtout m'expliquer. Jasper était ce que j'avais et que j'ai de plus important et je n'en ai pas pris soin. Je suis revenue, mais trop tard dans sa vie, maintenant je dois attendre et espérer qu'il ait un autre bon moment et ne pas le rater, même si ça signifie rester seule, pour être sûre de ne pas passer à côté. J'ai beaucoup de regrets, ceux de ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux plus tôt sur le monde qui m'entoure, de réaliser qu'on n'a pas tous de bonnes intentions et que parfois il faut voir à travers les personnes qui nous entourent pour vivre notre vie. Ils ne le font pas tous exprès... Il faut juste que j'assume mes choix et me rendre compte que Jasper a su se créer une vie dont je ne fais pas partie... Je peux y avoir accès mais rien ne dépend de moi et je prends le risque de ne plus jamais y avoir accès.

Alice avait terminé son monologue en regardant Rosalie, son ancienne amie dans les yeux, Lili interrompit la confrontation

-Moi, zé mon idée...

-Je m'en doute. Rosalie, j'ai fait de mauvais choix - dont tu n'es pas responsable - mais je sais une chose... Mes prochains choix je veux les faire seule... Et si tu es là pour faire du mal à ma famille, tu me trouveras ! Ce n'est pas une menace, juste l'expression de ce que je ressens pour eux. Tous confondus ce sont des personnes merveilleuses !

-Bien tout est dit... Tu t'es toi aussi fait...

-Tais-toi et va-t-en ! Sors de cette propriété ! Tu es venue me voir, me parler, c'est fait... moi j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire ! Tu n'as pas changé, moi si, et je vais mieux ! Alors reviens quand ton esprit sera plus clair et plus juste !

-Rosalie...

-Je m'en vais... Jasper je constate que... je n'ai rien à faire ici...

-Clairement quand je t'entends parler depuis le début ! Lili...

-Ze vais bien Papou ! Nalice voulait que ze rentre te voir mais ze suis restée avec elle parce qu'elle a été crop bien !

-J'ai entendu, sourit Jasper, merci Alice.

-Je t'en prie.

-Allez à table jeune fille, il ne reste plus grand chose à manger sinon...

Jasper rentra sans se soucier ni sa sœur ou ni d'Alice...

-Papou!Nalice ?

-Ben elle suit !

-Meuh non regarde dé'ière !

Jasper se retourna pour constater l'absence de son amie, il revint sur ces pas pour voir Rosalie quitter la propriété seule, et pivota pour découvrir Alice, marcher la tête basse vers le fond la propriété, trouver un tronc d'arbre et y prendre place. Il soupira et rentra se promettant de faire attention à Alice dès le lendemain. Lili ne lui laissa pas de répit

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à Nalice de manger avec nous ?

-Et bien je pensais qu'elle nous suivait.

-Papou ça fait depuis que Tatibella a un bébé dans lebidou que Nalice elle mange pu avec nous...

-Ah bon...

-Oui je l'ai regardée, elle quitte les pièces quand ze ne rentre dedans, elle attend que tout le monde soit descendu pour sortir et naller tout loin... Un zour ze l'ai suivi, elle reniflait et dessinait, elle manze pas beaucoup par contre... Z'ose pas lui faire des câlins... Z'ai touzours un peu peur quand même...

-D'accord je vais aller lui parler demain... et l'inviter à manger avec nous, si tu veux ?

-Ze sais pas...

-Bon je vais la voir et lui parler, pas obligé de lui proposer manger avec nous, si ça te fait peur...

-Tu me crouves pas méssante ?

-Non, tu as peur et tu le dis... plutôt qu'on se hurle dessus comme l'autre jour, c'est bien je trouve...

-C'est vrai... c'est mieux, dit Lili en réfugiant sa tête dans le cou de Jasper.

Ils passèrent un repas au milieu des enfants et des jeunes. C'était une habitude qu'il avait pris. Lili mangeait avec ses amis et Jasper allait là où on souhaitait sa compagnie ou alors là où il semblait qu'on avait besoin de lui. Edward et Bella mangeaient avec Jake et Carlie. La discussion était animée mais souriante même si les yeux de la jeune fille étaient rouges mais elle souriait malgré tout.

Jake la tenait contre lui, et lui embrassait les cheveux de temps à autre comme pour lui dire qu'il était là.

Quoi qu'il arriverait.

Quoiqu'il s'était passé.

Ça ne changerait rien.

Carlie avait eu l'air d'avoir parlé et il était content... Elle s'était enfin ouverte à quelqu'un et il était convaincu que Bella avait été à la hauteur de son histoire. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir... Elle viendrait en cas de besoin, pour consulter ou avoir l'adresse de quelqu'un. Sinon c'est Jacob qui viendrait quand il se sentira dépassé.

Il finit par aller manger avec d'autres jeunes qui terminaient leur séjour sur place. Ils avaient trouvé l'écoute, la chaleur qui leur manquait pour grandir et ils étaient maintenant paré pour la vie avec la possibilité permanente de revenir y chercher les ressources qui leurs manqueraient. Et certaines reviendraient c'était certain. Ils avaient des projets plein la tête, des étoiles dans les yeux, et le sourire aux lèvres. La vie leur chargerait de leur atténuer tout ça, mais c'est pour ça qu'ils en débordaient. Parce que la vie se charge de nous alléger rapidement.

L'après midi passa rapidement, Jasper essaya de trouver de trouver Alice, mais à chaque fois, il rencontrait Lili qui secouait la tête, confirmant qu'il l'avait loupée.

Jasper rageait doucement, soit Alice l'évitait ou les évitait, soit il était en manque de veine pour la rencontrer.

Ce que je Jasper ne savait pas c'est qu'Alice était très douée pour l'évitement.

Après deux jours désastreux, c'est Lili qui se montra la plus maligne et coinça Alice avant qu'elle ne descende l'escalier :

-Lice ?

Alice se retourna vivement, surprise de voir Lili seule, lui parler :

-Lili ? Mais que fais-tu là toute seule ?

-Ben je t'attends !

-Tu m'attends ?

-Ben oui ! Ça fait trois jours qu'on essaie de te parler avec Zazper... mais tu lui files touzours entre les doigts, alors il est ronchon !

-Il est quoi ? Ronchon ?

-Ben vi ! Grognon quoi comme un nounours tout blanc !

-Lili... Où trouves-tu toutes ses expressions si justes ?

-Pourquoi ? Parce que moi quand ze le regarde et qu'il parle tout seul comme un vieux monsieur ben, on dirait un ours qui vient de se réveiller ou ze sais pas... Tu sais comme dans mes dessins animés pour les nenfants !

-Oui je vois très bien !

-Et ben depuis que Rosalie, elle n'est venue ben, il est comme ça. Et pis en plus, tu n'es partie manzer dans ta cacette. Lui il le savait pas... mais moi ze t'ai suivie un zour. Pas que ze suis curieuse... enfin si un peu, dit-elle en souriant, mais ze me demandais où est ce que tu te caçais pour manzer. Ze t'ai trouvée mais zai zamais rien dit à personne ! Promis !

-Je te crois, car personne n'est venu m'embêter !

-Dis...

-Mmmm, demanda Alice, assise sur l'escalier avec Lili : elles regardaient tout le monde partir manger dans la grande salle.

-Tu me n'aiderais à plus parler comme un bébé ? Parce ze sais que ze parle encore pas comme les grands...

-C'est important pour toi ?

-Vi... y'en a qui se moquent de moi à cause de comment ze parle. Bon y z'osent pas trop parce que Zazper c'est mon Papou mais ze les ai déjà entendus se moquer, quand y croyaient que z'étais pas là !

-Alors je t'aiderai !

-Souhette ! On commence par quoi ?

-Que dirais-tu de commencer par prononcer correctement tout les lettres ?

-Ben lesquelles ?

-Et bien pas « ze » mais « je », et pas « souhette » mais « chouette » ?

-C'est vrai que les « z » et les « s » y me n'embêtent... En fin pas ceux-là mais les nautres ! Rah pourquoi y prennent touzours la place des bonnes lettres, hein, y sont pas zentils !

-Moi je trouve que c'est parfois adorable !

-C'est vrai ?

-Hum... répondit Alice avec un grand sourire.

-Bon mais on peut pas faire ça là ! Tu viens on va dans la salle de couture ? Demanda Lili se leva telle un lutin sortant de sa boîte

-Mais je croyais que je ne devais pas être avec toi si aucun autre adulte n'y étais aussi ? Demanda Alice, perdue.

-Rho, mais n'Alice... ça c'était quand ze te connaissais pas ! Maintenant c'est pu le cas ! Tu ne m'as défendue contre la n'épine !

- « La n'épine » ?

-Bien vi la sœur de Papou... Rose elle est zentille, et les népines ça pique !

Alice pouffa de rire :

-Tu es quand même une sacrée crapulette, toi ! Dit Alice en se leva pour aller avec Lili.

Arrivées dans la pièce, Lili partit chercher une pièce de tissu et un modèle et le déposa devant Alice

-Lice, z'ai encore besoin de toi pour quelque soze...

-Demande !

-Ze voudras faire une salopette pour le bébé de Tatie et Tonton... mais ze sais pas faire...

-Tu as tout ?

-Vi... mais...

-Alors je vais t'apprendre !

-Ouais... ! Et pis y'a encore un truc... Ça fait pas trop z'espère... ? Demanda gênée la petite.

-Non du tout !

-Bon... Ze voudrais faire une mimise à Memett et à Seth mais ça c'est carrément crop dur ! Zé choisis le modèle, le tissu, comme pour le bermuda, mais là faudrait que tu les fasses... Tu dis quoi ?

-Que tu es un amour ! Que Jasper est le plus heureux au monde de t'avoir ! Que tu as des idées géniales !

-C'est vrai ?

-Ben oui ! Allez, montre-moi tout ça !

Et pendant deux heures, elles travaillèrent d'arrache-pied oubliant tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elles. Jasper les surprit sans se montrer à un moment, mais ne dit rien rassurer de les voir s'entendre... Le repas avec Alice ne tarderait pas mais il devait manger avec Bella ce soir. Beaucoup de choses dans sa tête se bousculaient et Edward lui avait annoncé qu'Alice lui avait demandé de partager un repas avec lui ce soir, aussi. Il aimait cette simultanéité, Bella ne serait pas seule et Edward aussi. Lili devait passer du temps chez Emmett et Seth. Elle prenait très à cœur le fait qu'elle pourrait être la grande sœur de Seth. C'était une cousine mais pour elle, les liens du cœur étaient bien plus importants. Seth était arrivé dans la famille en même temps qu'elle et quelque chose de très important les liaient. A son contact, il était plus calme, plus posé et Emmett pouvait souffler un peu. Lili jouait avec lui, le stimulait mais lui racontait aussi toutes sortes d'histoires. Elle lui parlait de Leah, prenait la grande couverture et expliquait toutes les photos qui étaient dessus et qu'elle connaissait. Elle avait même demandé à tous, les histoires qu'elle ne connaissait pas et se faisait toutes les semaines « conteuse de vie ».

Jasper revint à la réalité et fila, laissant ces deux Miss 'Li tranquilles. Elles travaillaient, concentrées sur leurs ouvrages. Lili réfléchissait beaucoup et s'appliquait et Alice refrénait ses pulsions pour permettre à l'enfant de participer le plus à son ouvrage. Elle espérait vraiment pouvoir permettre à Lili de coudre la majorité de son travail mais la chemise de Seth demanderait sûrement trop de minutie, mais elle couperait les fils et autres finitions. A la fin de la journée, les patrons étaient faits, le tissu mis en place pour la découpe, qui serait faite le lendemain lors de la pause de midi, si Jasper acceptait. En gros, deux bonnes semaines seraient nécessaires. Elles avaient aussi entrepris de chanter, chantonner voir chanter à tue-tête lors de leur séance couture et avaient ri plusieurs fois aux éclats. La première fois, Jasper qui passait par là, accourut, pour découvrir Alice, les cheveux ébouriffés avec de la craie bleue sur les mains, normal me direz-vous, dans les cheveux et sur le visage, ce qui était plus comique et Lili en avait sur les mains, compréhensible, et sur le bout du nez et les joues. Elles riaient assises parterre, à en perdre haleine. Alice finit par prendre Lili dans ses bras, lui fit un baiser sur le front, s'essuya les yeux et se remit au travail. Lili sautillait partout, cherchant ce dont elle avait besoin, avec une énergie redoublée, si c'était possible.

Bref, c'est une Lili plus calme qu'à son habitude que retrouva Jasper :

-Dis Papou, ce sera long chez Tatie Bella ?

-En fait on sera à la maison, Tonton Edward passera chez Emmett et te ramènera à la maison, avant de rentrer chez lui avec Tatie.

-D'accord. Je peux emmener mon pyjama, parce que je suis fatiguée et si je suis crop fatiguée je voudrais dormir.

-Pas de soucis, en route allons chercher de quoi dormir comme ça je fais sortir Baïka aussi. Ça évitera qu'elle ne fasse trop de bêtises !

-Elle n'en a encore fait ?

-Oui, sourit Jasper, cette fois, elle a mangé une série de mes magazines.

-Rho, mais c'est pas bien, s'exclama Lili, dis z'ai le droit d'être contente que ce soit pas un de mes livres ?

-Bien sûr, rit Jasper, je suis aussi content que ce soit mes livres et pas les tiens !

-Mais tu l'as grondée ?

-Oui, elle est restée dans son panier, assez triste.

-Bon allez tu viens, z'ai besoin de mon pyjama ! S'exclama Lili en partant en courant vers la maison.

Jasper dut se mettre à courir derrière, ils jouèrent à se courir après sur tout le chemin et la petite arriva les joues rosies d'avoir couru et ri. Elle se précipita prendre son sac pour dormir, avec son pyjama, son doudou et son bib pour le lait du soir. Elle retourna aussi vite dans la cuisine, posa le tout, fila dans la salle de bain, posa ces vêtements dans la panière de linge, puis se changea en survêtement. Elle demanda de l'aide pour le T-shirt et le sweat-shirt, elle enfila ses chaussures et très concentrée avec le bout de la langue sorti, elle s'appliqua à faire ces lacets, seule. Acte qu'elle réussit après trois essais. Fière d'elle, elle appela Jasper qui mit la laisse à la chienne et ils partirent à pieds chez Emmett. Ce dernier avait mis un mot sur la porte, leur signalant de rentrer sans toquer car il était dans la salle de bain à donner le bain à Seth. La petite fille défit ses chaussures, mit ses pantoufles, embrassa son Papou et fila à la salle de bain avec ses affaires de toilettes et son pyjama. Puis Jasper allait s'en retourner chez lui, quand il entendit Em saluer sa fille :

-Hey la crevette, tu viens renouveler ta couleur ?

-Pfff, Memett comment tu fais pour être papa, quand tu dis plein de bêtises comme ça ?

-Ça aide à rendre la vie plus belle, Choupette !

-Bon alors explique-moi alors la couleur... ?

Jasper sourit en secouant la tête et referma la porte, laissant Emmett, Seth et Lili en tête à tête. Il refit le chemin en sens inverse et se hâta quand il remarqua la voiture de sa sœur et de son beau-frère qui l'attendait. Edward tenait Bella contre lui, les bras autour d'elle, elle avait les yeux fermés et parlait de temps en temps, lui répondant ou posant des questions. Parfois Edward lui embrassait les cheveux, ne la lâchant pas, il regardait aussi par la fenêtre ou fermait les yeux quand la réponse semblait trop douloureuse. Bella, de temps en temps, resserrait la prise sur lui. Elle murmurait quelques mots, lui embrassa la mâchoire ou sous l'oreille. Il frissonnait. C'est à un de ces moments là que Jasper les interrompit : ils avaient débuté un baiser tendre et plein d'émotion et il craignait qu'ils ne sachent pas l'interrompre et en aucun cas, il souhaitait être témoin de quoi que ce soit, alors il toqua à une des fenêtres du véhicule et détacha Baïka qui batifola dans le jardin avant de japper à la porte de la maison, faisant bien comprendre à Jasper de se dépêcher d'ouvrir afin qu'elle retrouve son domicile. Bella le rejoignit au moment où il franchit le palier.

-Salut Jazz !

-Salut Bellinette ! Alors tu as fini de manger de cher mari ?

-Jazz, tu n'es pas possible, ce n'est pas vrai !

-Désolé, sourit-il, mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie de devoir interrompre plus tard...

-Tu n'avais qu'à être à l'heure aussi, rit Bella

-D'accord ça va être de ma responsabilité, maintenant ? râla gentiment le jeune homme.

-Forcément, de qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Pas d'une femme enceinte quand même? Surtout quand c'est ta sœur, TA petite sœur ?

-Tu as gagné ! J'aurais dû être à l'heure !

-Tu as tout compris ! Rit Bella.

-Bon tu veux manger quelque chose ? J'ai de la soupe à faire réchauffer, de la salade verte et je peux faire de la salade thon si tu veux ?

-Parfait ! Je peux t'aider à quelque chose ?

-Émietter le thon ? Et en faire une salade, ça te va ? Je gère le reste !

-Parfait pour moi... Alors dis-moi, de quoi voulais-tu qu'on parle ? J'ai vu Lili et Alice parler avec animation hier, j'ai entendu certains jeunes parler du coup d'éclat de Rosalie l'autre jour... Dis-moi, alors ?

-Je voulais te parler d'Alice surtout, de Rosalie et puis te voir aussi : passer du temps avec toi, en fait, tout simplement.

-Pas de soucis pour moi... Tout ces sujets sont possibles, sourit doucement la jeune femme.

-Super alors ça me va., mais on peut manger d'abord ? Parce que...

-Jasper détends-toi, ce n'est que moi, je ne vais pas te juger ou te rejeter quelques soient tes réflexions !

-Me détendre, tu es celle qui mène sa vie sans tomber, qui sait ce qu'elle veut sans jamais faillir ! Comment veux-tu que je ne me sente pas minable devant toi ?

-Tu me mets sur un tel piédestal ? Mais Jasper, ouvre les yeux ! Bordel ce n'est pas possible ! Tu crois que je ne doute jamais ? Après tout, tu as raison, l'homme que j'aime est parfait, il m'aime en retour au moins autant que je l'aime, on a failli mourir ensemble au moins une fois ! Dans toutes les difficultés qu'on rencontre, on essaie de se serrer les coudes, d'être à l'écoute de l'autre, alors si c'est ça qui te donne des complexes, je comprends mais sinon, ne dis pas que je doute jamais. Je suis morte de peur à l'idée d'être une mère aussi minable que la mienne qui préfère aimer les enfants des autres plutôt que sa propre fille, d'être capable de la mettre dehors parce qu'elle ne correspond à l'image qu'elle lui renvoie, et d'être aussi pathétique que mon père, qui a préféré son travail, à taper du poing sur la table pour que cela cesse et qui se complaît à râler et à en vouloir à mes beaux-parents, qui aiment sans réfléchir, plutôt que de se remettre en question. Je suis terrorisée à l'idée d'avoir des jumeaux ou plusieurs enfants parce que j'ai peur qu'ils se fassent du mal entre eux et que je ne le vois pas, je suis terrorisée à l'idée d'en perdre un ou de ne pas être à la hauteur ! Alors par pitié Jasper, tu as tes doutes, tes angoisses et je peux tout entendre, mais ne redis plus jamais que je ne doute pas et que je ne me pose pas de questions dans la vie parce que je me noierais dans toutes mes questions...

-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir compris toutes tes peurs... Bella, dit Jasper en la prenant dans ces bras. Mais tu es ma petite sœur et je t'ai fait tant de mal et malgré tout, tu avances dans ta vie, sûrement, sans montrer de doutes... alors parfois je me dis que tu es invincible et que tu peux m'aider...

-Je peux t'aider et te dire ce que je pense, de donner mon avis, mais..., dit Bella blottit contre son frère,... ne me place pas aussi loin de toi.

-Je te le promets, je te demande pardon...

-Accepté, accordé... tu es mon frère...

-Parfois je me dis que tu es trop bonne, Bella...

-Mouais... allez on se le mange ce repas rapide, j'ai faim et Tom Pouce aussi !

-Tom Pouce ?

-Ben oui, vu sa taille, je ne vais pas l'appeler Géant Vert !

-Vu comme ça c'est vrai... Au fait ça fait combien de temps maintenant ?

-Ça fait presque cinq mois et tout va bien !

-Donc tu sais, si tu as des jumeaux ou pas... et si c'est un garçon ou une fille...

-Oui je sais... D'ailleurs je devrais commencer à dire Tic-Tac pour les coups que je commence à sentir...

-Des jumeaux alors ?

-Je ne dirais rien...d'accord...

-Parce que tu ne sais pas !

-Parce qu'en partie je ne sais pas oui...

-A cinq mois tu ne sais pas ?

-C'est un peu compliqué, tu sais... enfin j'espère que tu comprends...

-J'espère... Bon on va grignoter sur le coin de la table en préparant comme d'habitude chez moi, on s'assoit dès que c'est trop pour toi...

-Le temps du repas ça va aller... faut que je bouge aussi, s'il te plaît... gémit Bella.

-D'accord, d'accord... Mange ta salade, rit Jasper

-Oui chef, ben chef... Dit Bella en mangeant sa salade.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils avaient fini de manger et Jasper prépara une boisson chaude et envoya Bella s'asseoir dans le divan. Quand il arriva avec les deux tasses, Bella le regarda dans les yeux et lança les hostilités

-Bon alors, tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse avec Alice, depuis l'altercation qu'il y a eu entre Rosalie et Lili et qu'Alice a pris sa défense ?

Jasper souffla un grand coup, plein de souffrance, ferma les yeux puis commença :

-Je suis une horrible personne, je... Je suis incapable de lui refaire confiance. Je l'apprécie beaucoup, mais j'ai dû faire ma vie sans elle depuis qu'elle est partie, j'ai Lili. Tu sais le pire je crois que ce n'est pas qu'elle m'ait trompé, je crois que ça, je ne lui en veux même pas, ou en tout cas je la comprends. Le plus difficile c'est de me dire qu'elle est partie, juste comme ça, sans explication, sans rien, juste partir. Tu sais, Bella, Alice est la femme de ma vie, je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse aimer quelqu'un d'autre et être trahi par elle, c'est pire que tout. Et puis y'a Charlie... Comment n'a-t-il pu ne rien voir ? Comment a-t-il pu la revoir sans nous le dire ? Recevoir des paquets ? Après y'a celle que je croyais être ma mère, celle des câlins, des joies et des larmes, mais elle m'a laissé tombé aussi, comme ma génitrice et je crois que le pompon a été l'abandon de Rosalie... Alors je ne sais plus... Perdre ma mère je sais que ça arrive avec le temps, avec l'âge, on les perd mais on se fait à l'idée. Là c'est pire pour moi... C'est comme perdre Rosalie, c'était déjà un peu le cas depuis qu'elle était avec Emmett, mais là, elle n'a plus la même façon de penser, de voir les choses... Comment est-ce que je pourrais prendre le risque de tout mettre de nouveau entre ses mains, et de tout perdre encore une fois, parce que je ne suis plus seul, j'ai Lili, ma vie n'est pas idéale mais c'est ma vie et je ne veux pas tout remettre en jeu... Je n'en suis pas capable... Bella...

-Jasper ! Charlie n'a rien voulu voir parce qu'il lui était impossible que la femme qu'il avait épousée soit devenue comme ça. Quant à Renée, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il faille chercher à comprendre ! Ni essayer de se dire qu'elle va changer ! Ce ne sera jamais le cas ! Alors autant établir ta vie avec cette réalisation. Pour Rosalie, je suis désolée qu'il y ait autant de distance entre vous. Je sais qu'elle est importante pour ton équilibre, ça a été longtemps ton point de repère quand tout bougeait. Peut-être que lui parler lui permettrait ou te permettrait de faire bouger les choses. Mais parfois laisser les choses bouger seules, c'est souvent la meilleure solution ! Regarde Alice, elle est revenue de tellement loin !

-Je sais, tu as raison, mais c'est dur !

-Jasper, tu ne peux pas faire payer à Alice indéfiniment ! Tu ne dois pas la laisser dans l'espoir...

-Je ne suis pas prêt, je ne veux pas lui faire payer, je ne l'ai jamais voulu sauf que maintenant plus que jamais , je ne suis pas prêt, à tout miser sur elle, à... C'est trop douloureux encore. J'ai essayé de trouver quelque chose d'autre, quelqu'un d'autre mais il n'y a qu'elle.

-Mais Jasper... Alice peut trouver quelqu'un d'autre et faire sa vie avec, c'est ce que tu souhaites ?

-Elle mérite d'être heureuse, alors si elle trouve : c'est tout ce que je lui souhaite et puis ça me prouvera que j'ai bien fait de ne pas m'investir.

-Tu sais que c'est du grand n'importe quoi comme argumentation ?

-Je suis juste perdu, Bella et je ne sais pas quoi faire...

-Que dit ton cœur ?

-Qu'il n'est pas prêt à souffrir de nouveau, qu'il n'y aura qu'elle, mais qu'il préfère rester seul avec Lili quitte à passer à côté d'elle. Je ne sais plus si j'aime Alice pour ce qu'elle est, ce qu'elle représente à mes yeux ou pour ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle a représenté. Tout se mélange et rien de bon n'en ressort. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui demander de m'attendre... enfin j'en sais rien.

-As-tu pensé à en parler avec Alice ? Elle seule détient certaines réponses. Ainsi quelques unes de tes questions trouveraient enfin leurs réponses et tu pourrais souffler un peu, tu ne crois pas ?

-Pourquoi es-tu la plus raisonnable et la plus réfléchie de nous trois ?

-Peut-être parce que j'ai dû grandir plus vite que vous, parce que c'est dans mon caractère ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'espère que c'est dans ton caractère parce que l'autre possibilité me fait culpabiliser encore aujourd'hui. Mais merci d'être là, toi ma petite sœur !

Bella prit Jasper dans ses bras et le berça un long moment. Peu de personne connaissait ce côté sensible et insécure de Jasper. Son passé le poursuivait encore.

-Tu sais... Alice parle avec Edward en ce moment, mais tu as raison je vais peut-être parler avec elle.

-Je sais... Edward s'inquiétait pour sa sœur et il l'a convaincue d'aller manger en ville pour parler tous les deux.

-Elle est malheureuse à cause de moi ! s'exclama Jasper dépité

-Non, elle assume ce qu'elle a fait ! S'énerva Bella. Tu ne vas quand même pas prendre la responsabilité de son départ, du fait qu'elle t'ait trompé ou qu'elle a eu d'autres hommes après son départ et pendant ses vacances. Ce qui peut t'interpeller c'est ton attitude par rapport à elle actuellement mais c'est tout. Maintenant Jasper Swan, tu vas te bouger les fesses, te sortir la tête de là où je pense et tu vas avancer, nom d'un chien ! Tu as la responsabilité d'une enfant de 5 ans ! Tu aides de jeunes patients à avancer dans la vie ! Alors tu ne peux peut-être plus faire confiance à Alice, et bien tant pis ! Mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! Il y a pire dans la vie ! Tu n'es pas mort ! Tu ne vas pas mourir ! Vis ta vie, merde ! Au lieu de la pleurer ! Assume tes choix ! ragea Bella.

Puis elle se leva et partit dans la cuisine. Jasper suivit sa sœur du regard, médusé par son coup de colère. Elle revint quinze minutes plus tard :

-Edward m'attend dehors, je te laisse, j'ai fait la vaisselle, bonne soirée Jasper.

-Bella... ?

-Laisse tomber Jasper, je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas dû te parler comme ça ! Après tout, c'est ta vie, comme tu l'as si bien dit, et si tu souhaites la pleurer, qui suis-je pour te le reprocher ou te demander de faire autrement... A demain. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop.

-Je voulais juste te dire que tu as raison, et que je te remercie pour la soirée et tout ce que tu m'as dit et l'honnêteté que tu as eue envers moi. Et pour la vaisselle, tu n'étais pas obligée. Alors merci et bonne soirée, Bella.

-Pas de quoi ! Et la vaisselle, ça me détend !

Bella sourit timidement et sortit rejoindre son mari qui lui ouvrit la porte, l'embrassa, lui donna sa ceinture, ferma la porte, fit le tour et s'installa à sa place. Au moment où il démarra le véhicule il se tourna vers son épouse et dit

-Dure soirée ?

-Tu n'as pas idée, je n'ai qu'une hâte être dans tes bras ! Et la tienne ?

-Ça te dit d'aller manger une salade ou une crêpe et je te raconte ?

-Oui, je n'ai aucune envie de parler de ça à la maison ! Va pour une crêpe ou une salade !

-Alors en route, ma belle, dit Edward en l'embrassant.

Ils arrivèrent tranquillement à la crêperie, Bella pas très affamée, pris une salade et Edward se laissa tenter par une crêpe salée.

-Vas-y je t'écoute, proposa Bella, ça doit pas être si terrible que ça, enfin j'espère !

-Écoute, elle semblait je ne sais pas « différente » à mon départ, qu'à mon arrivée, sourit son chéri.

-Tu commences à m'angoisser, allez raconte !

_Flash-back Edward_

_ Je me garais devant chez Alice, il était convenu qu'on irait manger un morceau en ville, et elle n'avait jamais été très douée dans la confection des repas, alors je préférais m'éviter des soucis. Je souriais malgré moi, une intoxication alimentaire à cause de sa sœur, il y a quelques mois on aurait parlé de tentative d'élimination, là il pensait juste à sa santé. Il sonna et Alice lui demanda de monter. Il franchit donc le pas de la porte en fronçant les sourcils, ses doutes se renforçant quand il découvrit Alice en jogging, les cheveux décoiffés, démaquillée et surtout avec un pot de glace à la main, deux chiots dormant dans deux de ses pulls._

_ -Alice... tu veux sortir comme ça ?_

_ -Ah salut Ed... Écoute ça te pose un problème si on reste chez moi ? C'est pas que ça ne me plaît pas de sortir avec mon petit frère mais j'ai juste pas envie de sortir tout court, dit-elle en regardant dehors._

_ -Okayyy et tu veux faire quoi ?_

_ -Je sais pas, tu veux un café, du Coca, de l'eau, j'ai plein de soda aussi si tu veux !_

_ -Je vais me chercher quelque chose à boire... Je peux ?_

_ -Oui oui fais comme chez toi ! Dit-elle absente_

_ -Euh... Alice ? L'appela Edward de la cuisine_

_ -Humm..._

_ -Tu as pensé investir dans un lave-vaisselle ?_

_ -Non pourquoi ? Je vis seule, rappelle-toi ! C'est bien ça le souci, je suis radicalement seule ! Marmonna-t-elle._

_ -Ben, la vaisselle ne va pas se faire seule non plus..._

_ -Ben j'avais pas envie de la faire, de toute façon personne ne vient alors... qu'est ce que ça peut faire ?_

_ -Je suis là ! Tu m'as fait monter ! Répondit Edward en haussant la voix._

_ -Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas pensé à ça, ben prends une bouteille et bois au goulot !_

_ -Tu as un tablier de cuisine ?_

_ -Oui dans le meuble en haut à gauche au dessus de l'évier pourquoi ?_

_ -Ramène tes fesses dans la cuisine !_

_Alice inquiète se hâta de le rejoindre et se prit un tablier en pleine figure_

_ -Enfile ça ! Je lave, tu essuies et tu ranges, tout, de suite, et tu ne râles pas, sinon je repars et tu te débrouilles !_

_ -D'accord, dit-elle d'une petite voix._

_Une heure fut nécessaire pour tout nettoyer et tout ranger, car Edward passa au salon, fit faire à Alice le tour de la pièce pour récupérer le linge sale, lui fit faire une machine, puis une seconde, pendant qu'il passait l'aspirateur, et lavait parterre, il aéra, aspira le canapé, tapa les coussins et décréta enfin qu'il pouvait mettre ses fesses sur le divan un verre à la main, les deux chiots épuisés par cette heure de jeu avec l'aspirateur et la serpillière, couchés dans leur panier enfin installé._

_ -Alice, range ce pot de glace, prends une douche et on parle, parce que, autant toi hystérique je n'aime pas, mais cette version de toi non plus, allez file je t'attends, mais tu as dix minutes pas plus !_

_Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était de retour le sèche linge fonctionnait, la troisième machine tournait et l'appartement d'Alice commençait à lui ressembler. Son frère en avait profité pour sortir les décorations, les bougies parfumées qu'elle adorait et en avait allumées quelques unes._

_ -Allez viens t'asseoir et raconte-moi ce qu'il se passe ! Je sais que ça ne va pas fort avec Lili, même si c'est mieux depuis le coup d'éclat de Rosalie..._

_ -J'ai merdé Edward, tu ne peux pas savoir..._

_ -Oh si ! Je sais Alice... J'étais là, avec Jasper, avec Emmett quand tu es partie avec Rosalie. J'ai assisté à la descente de Jasper, pas aux enfers, mais au fait qu'il se renferme, Alice oui je sais que tu n'as pas assuré parce que pour une fois dans ta vie, on t'a dit non ! Mais tu dois apprendre à vivre et pas à te noyer dans le travail pour ne pas y penser, pour ne pas laisser de place au reste ! Tu dois aussi venir à la maison c'est ta maison ! Même si je comprends ce que tu voulais exprimer en rendant les clés à papa et maman, tu les as plus blessés qu'autre chose ! Ils n'y sont pour rien pour ton dérapage et là tu te comportes à nouveau en petite fille gâtée qui refuse son cadeau parce qu'elle le décide. Tu ne décides rien Alice, c'est un cadeau de papa et maman alors tu le prends, tu choisis de ne pas en faire usage, c'est ton droit, mais tu ne leur retournes pas ! Même si tes principes ou tes excuses ou autres sont excellents._

_ -Mais... je..._

_ -Malgré tes « je » et tes « mais », reprends tes clés ! Tu es leur fille, ils aiment peut-être Bella de tout leur cœur mais elle ne sera jamais toi, il faut que tu le comprennes ! Tu as décidé que ton monde s'écroulait à notre mariage, mais il a continué à tourner malgré tout et il est temps d'en assumer les conséquences._

_ -Je n'ai rien compris à votre mariage... J'avais l'impression que vous aviez manipulé tout le monde, alors que c'est moi qui voyais de façon déformée. Vous êtes heureux, vous allez très bien ensemble, votre complicité est à envier... enfin non... enfin si... Mais je l'avais avant de tout casser... Tu sais, je me rappelle de toi quand papa et maman nous ont annoncé ton arrivée, j'étais heureuse d'avoir un petit frère, et puis tout est parti de travers, parce que tu étais timide, tu avais souffert et moi, petite fille gâtée, je pensais que je ne n'étais pas assez bien pour toi et ce n'était pas acceptable. Pas un moment je n'ai pensé que tu pouvais être malheureux avec nous. Et avec l'arrivée de Bella, enfin tu sais tout ça déjà, je ne vais pas répéter..._

_ -Alice, tu te rappelles de ce que Emmett et toi m'avez offert quand je suis arrivé ?_

_ -Emmett t'a offert un ours plus gros que toi, et je t'ai offert une souris toute grise en tutu rose, maman n'a pas réussi à me faire changer d'avis ! Pourquoi ?_

_ -Je les ai toujours et je leur ai donné un nom. Ils me consolaient le soir quand je pleurais dans mon lit, parce que je n'arrivais pas à jouer avec vous ou quand vous me faisiez des farces._

_ -Comment les as-tu appelés ?_

_ -L'ours c'était Met et la souris c'était Lice..._

_ -Mais c'est comme ça que tu nous as appelé une ou deux fois au début..._

_ -Je vous ai toujours appelé comme ça... et à ces peluches je racontais tout ce que je n'arrivais pas à vous dire en journée... ils ont été mes confidents les plus chers, je leur ai tout dis ! Parce que j'étais incapable de vous le dire Alice..._

_ -Ed..._

_Edward s'approcha pour récupérer sa sœur qui éclatait en sanglots... Il la berçait longuement et finit par réussir à la calmer :_

_ -Chut, Lice, tu dois refaire ta vie, maintenant, ça ne sert plus à rien de ressasser le passé, ce qui est fait, est fait, il faut l'assumer._

_ -Mais c'est compliqué de réaliser et d'assumer que j'ai fait du mal aux personnes que j'aime le plus._

_ -Oui c'est compliqué..._

_ -Et je ne peux pas refaire ma vie, Ed... C'est Jasper l'homme de ma vie, sans lui tout est triste, tout est gris, rien n'a de saveur... Je le savais déjà mais à trop l'avoir je l'ai gâché, et en partant, en le perdant de par mes bêtises, j'ai réalisé ce que j'ai eu..._

_ -Alice, Jasper pourrait refaire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, tu sais._

_ -Alors tant pis, cette personne sera la plus heureuse au monde, mais moi, impossible de voir quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai essayé... Je vis sans lui c'est trop douloureux alors si je dois rester une simple amie et bien je m'en contenterai ce sera mieux que tout ce temps sans lui. Je ne recommencerais pour rien au monde ! Tu sais je suis incapable de lui en vouloir : de ne plus me parler ou très peu, de ne pas me laisser approcher, même de ne pas vouloir mon amitié, ou de ne pas être capable de me faire confiance. Je dois le dégoûter et il doit me détester !_

_ -Si je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est bien que Jasper ne te déteste pas, et tu ne le dégoûtes pas... Pour ce qui est de la confiance, je pense que tu te doutes des raisons. Mais Lice, tu dois parler à Jasper. Lui seul peut t'expliquer et c'est à deux que vous pouvez régler les choses._

_ -Pour ça, il faudrait que j'arrive à lui parler..._

_ -Avec le temps Alice, même si je sais que la patience n'est vraiment pas ta qualité première, hein sœurette ?_

_ -Sœurette, non mais Eddyné, c'est toi le petit frère ! Mais t'as raison, la patience ce n'est pas mon truc !_

_Edward éclata de rire à l'écoute de ce surnom, suivit d'Alice_

_ -Je te préviens Lice, appelle moi encore avec ce surnom ridicule et je crois que je dévoile tes secrets de petite fille !_

_ -N'importe quoi..._

_ -Tu veux vraiment que je dévoile ce que tu faisais à ta poupée Nanie et celle que tu appelais Arthur ?_

_ -Comme... Ed... Mais... Enfin... quoi... Mais nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !_

_Edward rit encore plus fort devant la tête de sa sœur, l'embrassa sur le front et se leva :_

_ -Allez j'y vais Lice, bonne soirée, mange un morceau consistant ce soir, autre que ta bombe calorique, va courir un peu ou faire du vélo, ça te fera du bien !_

_ -Tu ne veux pas aller manger, malgré tout ?_

_ -Non je vais chercher Bella, elle fatigue vite, le soir._

_ -Elle est de sortie ? Je suis curieuse, désolée..._

_ -Jasper voulait lui parler, tu voulais me parler, alors je vais la récupérer._

_ -Oohhh..._

_ -Allez je file, bonne soirée, Lice_

_ -Merci Edward, pour tout !_

_ -Pas de quoi ! Mais la prochaine fois j'ouvre la fenêtre et je balance ! Alors haut les cœurs Alice Cullen !_

_Edward quitta le logement laissant sa sœur, les yeux mouillés mais il savait que s'il rentrait, ça ne changerait rien à l'état de sa sœur, elle devait grandir seule sur ce coup-là et puis ces deux chiots devraient lui sortir les idées noires de la tête._

_Fin Flash-back Edward_

-Voilà, tu sais tout ! Soupira Edward

-Et moi je suis partie en ayant hurlé sur mon frère ! Ils sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. L'un ne bougera pas tant il a peur de souffrir et l'autre ne bougera pas car elle pense qu'elle ne mérite pas d'être heureuse, RHAAAA ce qu'ils m'énervent !

-Arrête... Bella c'est mauvais pour le bébé...

-En parlant de bébé, Jasper m'a demandé si je n'attendais pas des jumeaux, sourit Bella.

-Des jumeaux ? Mais d'où lui vient cette idée ?

-Aucune idée, mais il semblait sûr de son coup !

-Enfin le médecin nous l'aurait dit, non ? Ça fait quatre mois maintenant presque cinq...

-On lui demandera la prochaine fois si tu veux, sourit son épouse, mais en attendant on rentre je suis épuisée.

Ils retrouvèrent la douceur de leur maison et leurs chiens qui s'en donnèrent à cœur joie dans le jardin.

De leur côté, Jasper et Alice passèrent une soirée compliquée. Lili fut cherchée par Jasper qui rentra et la coucha sans parler. Il avait laissé Emmett sans un mot de trop, aussi. Lili s'endormit rapidement, Jasper tourna en rond, rangea, nettoya sa cuisine et son salon, puis incapable de dormir il alla voir Lili et finit par s'endormir dans le fauteuil qu'il avait installé à côté du lit de Lili, pour la rassurer au début et qu'il utilisait pour lui lire des histoires le soir.

De son côté, Alice rangea, suspendit sa dernière machine, repassa les précédentes, s'attaqua à sa salle de bain. Elle finit par sombrer, épuisée mais satisfaite.

C'est un SMS qui sortit Alice du sommeil, elle était en retard, et Jasper l'invitait à manger et c'était sans possibilité de refuser... Elle se mit à angoisser mais elle devait le voir dans une heure... et elle relut le SMS et sourit

_Kfé à 10h te défile pas ou je t'épingle au mur_

_ fo kon parl_

_ remercie Lili qui s'est mis au clavier en phonétique pour la phrase du dessus_

_ J._

Rapidement, elle prit sa douche, remercia son jeune frère de lui avoir fait ranger son appartement hier soir, tout lui paraissait plus simple. Puis elle fila en voiture le rejoindre. Elle était prête à lui parler, malgré tout, elle stoppa son mouvement lorsqu'elle l'aperçut : les yeux rouges, le teint blafard et la mine défaite, il lui était difficile de le reconnaître. Elle s'avança alors doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer et décida de l'aborder de face ainsi il ne serait pas surpris de la voir surgir dans son champs de vision. Il leva soudain la tête, conscient qu'on l'observait et Alice le salua :

-Bonjour Jasper.

-Hum... Oh bonjour Alice... Je suis désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Assieds-toi je t'en prie.

-Merci et je t'en prie.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Manger peut-être ?

-Un chocolat chaud et un croissant s'il te plaît, mais je vais commander, laisse !

-Je t'invite en dernière minute à discuter,, c'est pour moi !

-Merci ! Mais sans toi j'aurais été en retard au centre, alors merci.

-J'ai prévenu Lili que tu aurais du retard, ce matin.

-D'accord...

-Écoute, je suis conscient qu'il faut qu'on parle. Et je suis désolé de ne pas, encore, avoir trouver le courage de le faire plus tôt. Malgré tout ce que je ressens pour toi, je n'arrive pas à te faire confiance, à te confier mes angoisses, mes joies, mes peines et encore moi Lili ou mon cœur. Je sais que ce n'est pas juste, mais je crois que quelque part j'ai toujours peur que tu partes de nouveau avec. Ce n'est pas juste pour toi car je pourrais ne jamais être prêt. Et je m'en veux, je me sens coupable de te faire vivre ça, mais TU es partie, et j'ai l'impression de culpabiliser au moins autant que si c'était moi qui était parti. Je me sens coupable de ne pas savoir quoi faire, de ne pas être capable de te faire à nouveau confiance... Et le pire c'est que je ne trouve aucun indice dans mon cœur pour savoir si je le serais un jour... Savoir si je t'aime toujours ou si j'aime notre souvenir ! Je te demande pardon de te dire tout cela mais je dois être honnête avec toi et te rendre ta liberté !

-D'accord !

-D'accord à quoi ? De reprendre ta liberté ?

-J'ai entendu tout ce que tu as dit, tes doutes, tes craintes, ta culpabilité et ton besoin d'honnêteté ! Et que je prends le risque ! Comme tu dis, c'est moi qui suis partie, c'est moi qui est tout abîmé, alors j'assume. J'attends, peut être que je n'aurai que ton amitié, mais elle vaut un prix inestimable ! Même si tu dois trouver quelqu'un d'autre, je serai à tes côtés, l'amie qui t'épaule !

-Mais je ne peux pas te demander de gâcher ta vie à m'attendre, à attendre quelqu'un qui n'arrive pas à bouger et à prendre des décisions !

-Mais Jasper, c'est mon choix : de partir ou de rester, de t'attendre ou pas ! D'apprendre à te connaître, à te redécouvrir ?

-C'est vrai, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'un jour tu m'en veuilles...

-Mais tu ne fais aucune promesse... Tu es la personne la plus formidable que je connaisse, je l'ai juste réalisé trop tard, alors que je l'avais sous les yeux et je te demande pardon...

-Ouiich... bon je ne suis pas sûr que je dormirais mieux... mais il n'y aura personne Alice, ça a toujours été toi et personne d'autre...

-Ça n'aurait dû être que toi et personne d'autre Jasper, je l'ai juste compris trop tard, le mal était déjà fait. Je ne sais pas quoi rajouter à tout ça. Juste que j'espère que tu vas aller mieux... et que ma présence ne te sera pas de trop.

-Non mais je me sens toujours obligé de plus : t'inviter, te parler, ne pas te laisser seule, d'être là, pour ne pas avoir l'impression de t'en vouloir ou de te faire payer... Et je voudrais être libre de t'inviter à prendre un café pour le plaisir, de te parler sans que je me dise que tu analyse mes gestes ou mes attitudes...

-JE serais toujours ravie de prendre un café avec toi ou de parler, moi j'ai toujours peur de me laisser aller de faire un geste inacceptable ou qui dépasse les limites... ou de dire des mots qui te blessent...

-En fait on marche tous les deux sur des œufs... La seule différence c'est qu'on ne voit que l'autre...

Alice posa sa main sur celle de Jasper qui frémit.

-Désolée... je ne pensais pas..., dit Alice en la retirant...

-Non laisse... c'est juste trop... agréable... ça me manque... de ne plus t'avoir, de ne plus te prendre dans mes bras...

-Et moi de ne plus passer ma main dans tes cheveux ou sous tes yeux qui ont besoin de sommeil...

-Alors avoir ta main sur la mienne, c'est bien...

-Oui c'est bien, sourit Alice.

Ils se perdirent quelques instants dans la contemplation de leurs mains entrelacées, puis Jasper se racla la gorge :

-Je... je dois y aller... j'ai une course à faire avant de venir au centre...

-Ah... pas de soucis, je dois y aller aussi de toute façon je ne pense pas que Lili aie une grande patience vu nos projets actuels...

-Tu ne comptais pas à ce que je te ramène, j'espère ? Sinon je peux faire un détour !

-Non je suis venue en voiture, c'était plus rapide et puis je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu'on soit tous les deux dans la même voiture en ce moment... les choses doivent devenir plus claires entre nous d'abord.

-Merci de comprendre aussi bien !

-Merci de me laisser t'approcher sans partir en courant comme si j'étais une pestiférée, c'est plus que je n'espérais...

Jasper sourit et se leva, tout comme Alice et s'approcha d'elle pour la saluer. Il l'a regarda puis la prit dans ces bras...

-Merci, dit-il le nez dans ses cheveux, qu'il embrassa, allez je file à plus tard Alice.

Il tourna des talons et sortit.

-A plus tard... Jasper, murmura Alice éberluée.

Elle s'assit quelques secondes, puis ramassa ses affaires pour se rendre au centre et travailler avec Lili. Cette dernière lui sauta au coup, puis se recula et la regarda avec un petit sourire. Alice fut interpelée, et après avoir lâché les deux chiots dans leur panier, elle demanda :

-Bonjour Lili, qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

-Bonjour Lalice ! Moi ? Rien pourquoi ?

-Quand tu souris comme ça...

-Mais non ! Faut pas rêver dans la salle de couture TatiLice, c'est mauvais pour les doigts qu'elle dit Mamismée.

Peu convaincue, Alice se mit malgré tout à l'ouvrage avec Lili. Elles travaillèrent toute la journée hormis la pause déjeuner, pendant laquelle Lili et Jasper mangèrent ensemble, Alice devant coudre pour une projet personnel, mais elle accepta l'invitation par SMS de Jasper pour le surlendemain midi. C'est malgré tout étonnée, qu'elle vit revenir Lili toute sautillante et pimpante et elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-Tu veux bien me dire ce qui te rend aussi joyeuse aujourd'hui, Lili ?

-Moi ? Rien ! Je couds avec toi, j'ai mangé avec Papou...

-Il n'y a rien d'autre ?

-Nan ! Par contre Papou a un cruc à faire et il peut pas me ramener tu veux bien me ramener à la maison ? Sinon c'est Nedward qui doit le faire et avec le bidou de TatiBella...

-Euh oui mais je n'ai pas le siège pour te ramener dans ma voiture ?

-Ben alors on rentre à pied !

-Mais Jasper est d'accord, parce que je ne veux pas le contrarier...

-Mais non ! T'inquiète pas, il est d'accord !

-Bon mais je te fais confiance ?

-Vi... bon je vais faire pipi et on se met au cravail !

Lili fila mais prit près d'un quart d'heure. Inquiète Alice lui demanda si tout allait bien.

-Vi mais j'ai coincée la tirette de mon pantalon et ça m'a zernervée ! Pfff Mais ze suis là maintenant au cravail !

Alice sceptique reprit la couture et vers 16h30 elles prirent la direction de la maison de Lili, non sans avoir embraqué les deux chiennes d'Alice

Pendant ce temps Jasper était parti voir sa sœur. Il arriva au garage sans s'être annoncé afin de ne pas lui laisser le choix et de le recevoir comme un client lambda.

-Bonjour Rosalie.

-Jasper ? Mais...

-Tu te demandes ce que je peux bien faire là ?

-J'avoue que je suis surprise, oui ! Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour que tu daignes venir me voir ?

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi !

-Un cadeau ?

-Tiens ! C'est un bébé Sharpeï et il est pour toi ! Dit Jasper en lui collant le chiot dans les bras.

-Mais … Non mais t'es taré ! Qu'est ce que tu veux que je foute d'un chiot ? Et de lui en particulier ?

-Je ne sais pas dans le sac à langer tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin pour t'occuper de lui dont un livre ! Je te conseille de le lire avant de t'en occuper aussi. J'ai un panier aussi...

-Bordel mais à quoi tu penses ?

-Écoute Rosalie, tu vis seule, tu vis dans ton garage ou au dessus, tu as plus de clients que tu ne peux gérer, tu ne veux aucun apprenti qui sort de chez nous, tu as un chat qui te pourrit la vie, explique-moi pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas t'occuper de Fangio ?

-C'est quoi ce nom ridicule ?

-Quoi Fangio ? Ne me dis pas que toi qui est dans la mécanique, tu ne connais pas Fangio...

-C'est pour ça ?

-Ben oui ! Je n'allais pas l'appeler Pampers ! Et puis quand je regarde ce chiot, je me dis qu'il n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter ce chien ! Il m'a fait penser à toi quand je l'ai vu : Super gentil mais un je-ne-sais-quoi dans le regard, un grain de folie qui lui fait faire des conneries ! Mais il y a un bon centre dressage pas trop loin de chez toi !

-Tu te paies ma tête, Jasper, c'est ça ?

-Jamais, tu le sais pourtant ! Ça n'a jamais été le cas et ça ne le sera jamais ! Donne-lui sa chance à ce chien ! Comme les Swan te l'ont donnée, nous ont donnés notre chance ! Ils n'étaient pas obligés mais au final, ils l'ont fait...

-Tu me fais la morale ? Je le prends vraiment mais vraiment très mal !

-NON JE TE DIS JUSTE DE TE SORTIR LA TETE DU CUL ET DE REGARDER AUTOUR DE TOI !

Rosalie se tut, choquée de la vulgarité de son frère. Pour la première fois, elle l'entendait lui dire ce genre de chose. D'habitude c'était à Emmett qu'il le disait, envers elle, il était toujours plein de belles attentions...

Jasper, exaspéré, caressa le chiot et sortit du garage sans un mot.

Rosalie, restée seule, regarda le chiot et soupira. Elle prit tout le matériel dans une main, le chiot sous l'autre bras et installa son panier dans le bureau, avec une couverture car elle trouvait qu'il faisait froid. Elle le posa à sa place, il se mit en boule et s'endormit rapidement. Elle en profita pour lui préparer sa gamelle d'eau et de croquettes, puis elle sortit travailler.

Elle travailla pendant une heure, puis prise de remords, elle revint jeter un coup d'œil à son chien, car il l'a faisait craquer, enfin ça c'était avant qu'elle ne découvre le chantier de son bureau !

Fangio avait tiré les câbles du PC, du téléphone et tout arraché du mur, la box était tombée. Il avait mâchouillé ses combinaisons de mécano, la poubelle était renversée et des bouts de papiers mâchés de fax traînaient partout et dans sa joie de la voir, il renversa le ficus puis sauta dans sa gamelle d'eau qui éclaboussa la scène.

Rosalie hurla sur son abruti de frère qui lui avait offert cet enfer sur pattes, ce qui eut pour effet de faire peur à Fangio qui se planqua dans la terre mouillée du ficus qui était restée dans le pot.

Désespérée, elle ramassa les papiers, remit la poubelle, jeta aux chiffons les tenues les plus abîmées, mis au lavage le reste, sortit Fangio du pot, redressa le ficus et le rempota, le cala et vida l'eau de la gamelle. Elle prit ensuite le livre sur son chien, monta dans son appartement et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. L'enfer suivant prenait place.

Quant à Jasper, il monta dans sa voiture et partit faire un tour en voiture, il finit par trouver un point de vue sur la ville, sortit de la voiture, s'appuya dessus et souffla très fort. Il ferma les yeux et regarda le ciel... peut-être cherchant une aide ou une approbation pour son geste ! Mais il savait qu'il avait fait rentrer Rosalie dans la famille avec ce chiot. Tout en avait au moins un... même Rosalie maintenant. Il sourit en pensant à la galère qu'elle devait traverser avec ce chiot, il allait lui demander des heures d'attention, d'entretien, qu'elle n'imaginait même pas ne pas donner à ses voitures. Elle allait réaliser que la vie était autre chose que ce qu'elle vivait !

Il remonta alors en voiture, mais consulta son téléphone et constata qu'il avait un SMS d'Edward

_Lili rentre à pied mais accompagnée d'un adulte_

_ Bonne soirée_

_ EB_

Jasper sourit devant le caractère de sa fille et décida de rentrer afin de libérer la personne qui la raccompagnait. Il rentra rapidement et trouva Alice et Lili assise sur le muret de la maison discutant tranquillement.

-Lili ? Alice, c'est toi qui as raccompagné Lili ?

-Euh oui, elle m'a dit que tu étais au courant et que tu étais d'accord ?

-Enfin j'ai reçu un SMS d'Edward m'annonçant que ma fille rentrait accompagnée, mais je ne savais pas que c'était toi...

-Je suis désolée... Je ne voulais pas que tu crois que...

-Lili ? Gronda Jasper

-Mais euh ! Faut pas gronder Lalice, c'est moi qu'a tout fait... Nedward il m'a écrit le message...

-En fait tu n'as pas été aux toilettes ? Demanda Alice

-Mais non, mais j'ai trouvé que ça pour sortir et aller voir Tonton... désolée Nalice... mais...

-Mais quoi, Lili ? Demanda Jasper agacé

-Mais tu n'avais le parfum de Nalice sur toi à midi et ce matin elle n'avait le tient ! Alors ze me suis dit que ça serait bien qu'on mange ensemble ce soir tous les trois... Je voulais te faire la surprise... tu avais un si beau sourire à midi... je te demande pardon, ben à tous les deux, dit Lili toute triste.

Alice se mit au niveau de la petite, la fit la regarder dans les yeux et lui déclara :

-Je ne t'en veux, passer l'après midi avec toi, faire ce qu'on a fait, inventer cette histoire pour que je revois Jasper, tout faire pour lui rendre son sourire, je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir mais tu dois respecter ses règles. Ce n'est pour autant qu'il t'aimera moins ! Tu as de la chance de l'avoir comme papa et de vivre avec... Et puis j'ai encore aimé notre balade et nos discussions et puis ne t'inquiète pas, je mange avec Jasper, pas demain midi mais le suivant.

-Ca fait deux dodos, ça !

-Oui, sourit Alice, allez je rentre chez moi, merci pour la balade Lili.

Puis elle se releva et se tourna vers son ami

-Écoute Jasper...

-Tu étais sérieuse en disant tout ça ? Que tu ne lui en veux pas ? Qu'elle a de la chance et que tu as apprécié ? Demanda Jasper, le doute plein les yeux et la voix.

-Oui bien sûr, Lili est une enfant plein de ressources et adorable.

Jasper se tourna vers Lili et demanda :

-Tu avais prévu quoi comme repas ce soir ?

-Des croque-monsieur, parce que tu peux boire un soda avec Alice pendant que moi je les fais ! Par contre, faut tout me couper et tu dois préparer la salade comme TatiBelle et TontonDward ils t'ont montré.

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Vi ! Affirma Lili.

-Alors vas-y fais ton travail, dit Jasper en hochant la tête.

Mais Lili ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, elle prit la main de Jasper dans la sienne, se mit devant Alice et demanda :

-Alice, on serait content avec Papou, que tu viennes manger avec nous deux ce soir, c'est croque-monsieur salade verte et fruit en dessert, des 'mentines, puis elle souffla à Jasper, ben oui sans dessert c'est pas assez bien !

Jasper sourit et Alice accepta avec plaisir. Ils rentrèrent et Lili commença son rituel du soir. Elle alla se laver les mains, se changer, puis descendit dans la cuisine, elle sortit deux verres, puis se ravisa et en sortit un troisième, se prépara un verre de lait, sortit une bouteille de soda ainsi que tout ce qu'il fallait pour le repas du soir : la salade atterrit dans l'évier, le jambon, la margarine et le fromage sur la table. Puis elle mit le pain de mie sur la table, elle sortit la poêle puis une planche de cuisine, un couteau de table qu'elle déposa et elle mit à sa place. Jasper entra à cet instant et sourit

-Déjà prête, ma belle ?

-Ben oui, j'ai prévu autre chose après, alors je veux tout préparer tout de suite ! Tu veux bien me couper le fromage et le jambon ?

-Je voudrais d'abord servir Alice, c'est notre invitée, tu te rappelles ?

-Oh oui bien sûr alors j'attends ou non ! Je vais commencer à beurrer un côté de chaque toast.

-Je peux peut-être t'aider si tu veux ou si tu m'expliques ce dont tu as besoin, Lili, proposa Alice, à moins que ce soit un rituel avec Jasper ?

-Non, enfin Papou ça te dérange pas qu'Alice m'aide ? Comme ça tu fais les boissons et la salade et nous, les croque-monsieur !

-Pas de soucis, travail d'équipe, un peu de musique ?

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiii, cria Lili, mais Muse et « thé Second Lave »...

Alice explosa de rire, s'excusa mais rassura l'enfant quant à ces goûts musicaux.

Ils préparèrent et dînèrent dans une ambiance bon enfant : Alice et Lili avaient une interaction grâce à la couture et rapidement les réflexes et habitudes entre Alice et Jasper réapparurent. A la fin du repas, Lili réussit à négocier un dessin animé contre une douche rapide mais donnée par Alice. Jasper rangea la cuisine et fit un café et un lait chaud pour la miss.

Vaillamment Lili s'assit sur le canapé et demanda, après le café, aux adultes de se coller afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir sur un de leur genou à chacun. Elle avait Pinou dans les bras et durant tout le temps de « la Belle au bois dormant » Lili ne bougea pas. A la fin du film, elle se tourna légèrement et glissa sans bruit parterre, elle prit la couverture et la posa sur les deux dormeurs. Elle coupa la prise électrique en appuyant sur le bouton orange de la multiprise comme Papou lui avait appris en cas d'urgence. Puis elle se tourna vers le canapé et murmura :

-Et maintenant, moi je vais dormir comme la Belle au bois dormant, avec de beaux rêves. Parke vous souriez déjà vous. 'nuit Papou, 'nuit Lalice !

Elle alla dans sa chambre tout en poursuivant son monologue :

-T'as vu Pinou, je suis une fée, Nalice et Papa, ils n'ont le sourire tous les deux dans leur sommeil !

Au matin, Jasper, a demi-allongé, serrait dans ses bras Alice qui y était blottie, souriante. L'odeur de café les réveilla et surtout Lili qui fredonnait :

-Je suis une fée,... la la la... je fais de la magie... la la la je rends le sourire à ceux que zaimeuuuu...


	33. Chapitre 32 : Insister

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre... Je serais tentée de dire déjà mais ça doit bien faire un mois, enfin fait... Bref j'espère que vous aimerez toujours... l'histoire arrive au bout doucement, pas sûr qu'il reste encore dix chapitres. Vous avez peut être des questions sans réponse encore donnez les moi que j'y réponde. J'espère ne décevoir personne dans cette histoire qui a bientôt deux ans. _

_J'embrasse les toujours présentes : Fanny, Ousna, Pierard, et d'autre qui me laisse des petits mots en guest mais signer s'il vous plait:)._

_Voilà je voulais saluer ma Claire et son Camion... vous êtes là... toujours, même ici... Météfolle comme dire, parfois la vie serait plus grise, plus taciturne, sans toi, on rit, on ne se laisse jamais tomber, toujours à se tendre la main... Je sais que c'est que samedi... mais avec un peu d'avance... Bon anniversaire ! Je te souhaite le meilleur avec Patouche et ta vie;) Parce que tu le vaux bien (t'as remarqué le mouvement de mes cheveux genre pub Loréal mdrrr)_

_Bonne lecture à vous, la suite est déjà en cours d'écriture, j'espère que vous ne voudrez pas m'assassiner avec ce chap mdr_

**Chapitre 32 : Insister**

Au réveil, Alice s'étira mais Jasper ne put s'empêcher de la garder et de la serrer dans ces bras. Un peu gênée, elle se détacha un peu mais il la rassura d'une main tendre sur les cheveux.

-Ne bouge pas, s'il te plaît. Je crois que je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi depuis que tu es partie. Je peux encore en profiter ?

-Oui, souffla Alice.

Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Lili, très concentrée sur sa tâche, la langue coincée entre les langue, qui apportait un plateau chargé de café, de beurre, de pain, de confiture et de son biberon de lait, Pipou coincé sous le bord du plateau. Elle posa le tout sur la table basse, puis elle prit place dans son fauteuil, toute heureuse sans s'occuper d'eux, le moins du monde.

Jasper continuait à caresser le dos d'Alice alors qu'elle avait remonté sa main dans les cheveux de sa nuque.

Lili partit s'habiller et Jasper voulut prendre la parole mais Alice lui mit l'index sur la lèvre.

-Je sais que ça ne change rien à la situation, mais merci... pour ce matin...

-Ça aide malgré tout, mais j'ai besoin de temps et sans pression.

-Jasper ! J'ai du temps et je ne suis pas pressée.

C'est avec le sourire que Jasper se releva avec elle. Il l'embrassa sur le coin de la bouche puis s'assit avec elle et lui prépara une tartine qu'il lui donna en même temps qu'un café. Alice mit un peu de temps avant de reprendre pied dans la réalité et d'accepter la tartine et le café. Jasper sourit et se prépara une tartine avant de l'engloutir et de se caler dans le fond du canapé tout contre Alice qu'il amena contre son torse. Ils sirotaient leur café quand Lili pointa le bout de son nez et déclara :

-La salle de bain est libre, Nalice, tu peux n'y aller ! Papou tu m'aides à tout ranger ?

-Je dois d'abord donner quelques vêtements à Alice pour qu'elle se change !

-Ben pourquoi ? Ah vi, elle peut pas remettre la même tenue, suis bête, bon ben alors ze vais ranger toute seule !

-Non je t'emmène le plateau en cuisine et je vais aider Alice !

-D'accord !

Jasper porta donc le plateau et indiqua la salle de bain à Alice.

-Tu devrais pouvoir trouver ton bonheur dans les produits de Lili.

-Je peux prendre ton gel douche ?

-Euh oui... bien sûr ! Je vais te chercher un t-shirt et un bas de survêtement. Si tu veux, je peux te faire une lessive pendant que tu es dans la salle de bain ?

-Si je peux t'emprunter tes vêtements le temps de rentrer chez moi, ça ne sera pas la peine.

-Je t'y emmène si tu veux, après avoir déposé Lili ?

-Je veux bien... mais Jasper ?

-Oh désolé, les serviettes sont à côté de la douche et moi je vais préparer mes affaires pour après... Je te laisse...

Jasper sortit tout chose et sous les ricanements de Lili, il prépara ses affaires. Alice se dépêcha de se doucher, profitant des affaires de Jasper, elle s'essuya et trouva les vêtements prêtés. Elle les enfila rapidement et après s'être essuyée les cheveux, elle sortit. Jasper y fila aussi rapidement sans passer par la case rasage, par manque de temps.

C'est tout sourire que Lili s'assit dans la voiture, elle chantonnait toujours autant.

-Zeee suis zune féeeee ! Zé des pouvoirs maziqueeuux ! Un zour mon crince viengra et iilll m'empoooooorteraaaa... Parke il est dézaaa làààà, mais il est pas pourrrrr moi !

Jasper et Alice essayaient de ne pas rire, et ils n'eurent pas besoin de la détacher pour qu'elle aille rejoindre Esmée

-A ce soir Papa, Nalice ! Ze vais dire aux nautres que vous n'êtes pas là auzourd'hui !

Puis elle fila telle un diablotin.

-Bon allez Alice, en route pour chez toi.

-Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé de m'attendre, tu peux retourner travailler après m'avoir déposée.

-C'est ce que tu veux ?

-Non ! S'empressa de démentir Alice, c'est juste que tu ne veux pas de pression...

-Ne t'inquiète pas... Cette pression, je l'accepte.

Le chemin pour aller chez la demoiselle ne prit pas plus de dix minutes. Une fois garés, Alice se tourna vers Jasper :

-Ça te dit de monter ? Je peux te faire un café ou je dois avoir autre chose à boire ?

-Avec plaisir...

-Tu sais, hormis Edward et toi maintenant, personne n'est monté chez moi, ni même ne sait où j'habite...

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi, Jasper ? Demanda Alice en ouvrant la porte de son appartement, et voilà je t'en prie, rentre, bienvenue chez moi !

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas invité tes parents ou même Emmett et Seth chez toi ? Et... ouah... c'est magnifique chez toi ! Par contre, tu peux m'expliquer l'état de ton dressing ?

-Oh non... Balenciaga et Levi's ! J'ai mal fermé la porte hier et ce n'est pas possible...

-Ce sont tes chiots ?

-Oui deux femelles ! Et je crois qu'il va falloir que je range...

-Écoute va te changer pendant que je range grossièrement, et après je vais faire un café je crois qu'un second ne sera pas de trop.

Alice le remercia et rapidement disparut. Jasper commença à ranger mais rapidement il tomba sur les sous vêtements de son ex-petite amie et sa respiration se hacha et il fut un peu gêné dans ses mouvements. Il essaya de penser à Lili puis à sa sœur et Edward, ce qui eut pour effet de le détendre. Il souffla un grand coup et finit de remettre en place les affaires d'Alice. Pour éviter tout débordement de son esprit, il partit en cuisine et s'évertua à faire du café. Il trouva les filtres et le café et en prépara une cafetière pour alimenter leurs mugs de voyage. Peut-être qu'ils sortiraient, sinon ils auraient de la réserve. Puis il prépara une tasse à boire pour eux deux lorsqu'Alice sortit de la salle de bain. Il la vit courir vers son dressing, l'entendit pousser un cri de joie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se jette à son cou.

-Hey... Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Merci merci Merci !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Mais tu as rangé mon dressing !

-Ah ouais, d'ailleurs je ne suis pas sûr de le refaire à nouveau...

-Ahhh, dit Alice déçue.

-Comprends moi bien... tes fringues ne me dérangent pas... j'aime ton style... mais à côté de...,de … enfin... y'a tes … , enfin tu sais... ?

-Jasper, je ne comprends pas. Attends je reviens !

-NOONNN, c'est pas ça c'est bon.

-J'ai dit : je reviens !

Jasper, mortifié, plongea le nez dans sa tasse au point qu'il ne l'entendit pas revenir.

-Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas réfléchi... je n'aurai pas dû accepter que tu ranges mon dressing pour m'aider. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas rester chez moi...

-Non ce n'est pas ça, mais tu me manques et puis... Je ne veux pas partir, je suis bien avec toi. Je t'ai fait un café, tu veux ?

-Tu es sûr que tu veux me faire boire du café ? Son effet sur moi est toujours le même !

-Oui, viens là, sur le canapé, à côté de moi ? Tu veux bien me raconter ce que tu as fait de tes études ? Tes projets, tes amis, enfin tout ce que tu veux bien partager ?

-Mes amies, ça va être court... à part mes camarades de cours ou mes clientes, je ne rencontrais personne. Avec Rosalie, dès le premier mois, on ne s'est plus vu... Trop de choses nous ont séparées, je suis désolée. Après pour le reste, je suis intarissable sur tous mes projets...

-Alors vas-y prends-en un au hasard !

-Hum...

-Alice, arrête de bouger cinq minutes...

-La seule chose qui me calmait, c'est..., dit Alice sans terminer, le regard fixe sur le tapis.

-Viens là !

-Mais...

-Alice je ne vais quand même pas te supplier, si ?

-Nan...

Alice se cala dans les bras de Jasper, la tête sous son cou, mais ce dernier la mit sur ses genoux et la serra contre lui.

-Vas-y, poursuis je t'écoute !

-Mon dernier projet, c'était pour une collègue de papa, qui connaît ma famille.

Et pendant plus d'une heure, Alice parla calmement mais avec enthousiasme de son projet. Ils finirent aussi le café, grignotant quelques sablés. Puis, en début d'après midi, après avoir débattu de la couture, haute couture, du bien fait de la création comme thérapie, Alice commença à s'assoupir. Jasper se leva pour la porter dans son lit. Il la posa délicatement sous les couvertures, mais elle resta accrochée à sa chemise.

-Ne pars pas... Reste avec moi...

-Tu dois dormir Alice, tu es épuisée.

-Alors dors avec moi. Y'a qu'avec toi que je dors bien, s'il te plaît, murmura Alice dans un demi-sommeil.

-D'accord, le temps de tomber mon pantalon et ma chemise.

-Merci... Je vais mettre ton T-shirt aussi.

C'était toujours avec sourire que Jasper regardait Alice se changer. Le soucis c'est que la situation du dressing se représenta et il se hâta de se mettre sous la couette. Alice, ignorante de son état, se faufila au chaud, se blottit contre lui. Elle le heurta et s'excusa :

-Désolée, je t'ai pas fait mal j'espère ?

-Euh... nan... désolé aussi...

-De quoi ?

-Tu es super jolie... alors...

-Merci, Jasper... tu es un amour...

Et sans un mot de plus elle s'endormit, la tête sur sa poitrine. Jasper sourit et la suivit aux pays des rêves. Les questions viendraient plus tard, au réveil. Quand il devra assumer qu'il n'est pas capable de vivre sans Alice, de dormir sans elle dans ses bras, et de manger sans Lili et Alice. C'est ce dont il avait besoin pour vivre : Lili et Alice, tous les jours, à chaque instant. Sur cette pensée, il sombra définitivement.

Pour Bella et Edward, la vie poursuivait son chemin. La grossesse avançait doucement, le médecin était inquiet mais n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Bella prenait plus de poids que nécessaire, sans faire d'excès, ses analyses étaient correct, le bébé grandissait correctement. En clair, Bella ne s'inquiétait pas trop, certaine qu'ils auraient une explication à un moment ou à un autre. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Edward qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour ne pas mettre en boule son épouse tout en la ménageant un maximum. Ils allaient voir Emmett qui sortait de nouveau avec Cookie et Seth. Ce dernier allait doucement vers sa première année. Bella avait entamé son septième mois de grossesse et elle venait de découvrir les raisons du malaise du médecin.

Quant à Emmett, il disparaissait souvent avec Seth à l'hôpital, il essayait de lui faire découvrir d'autres enfants, alors il le déposait une heure ou deux à la crèche. Pendant ce temps, il se baladait dans l'hôpital, c'était une manière, à l'approche de l'anniversaire de Seth, de tisser un lien avec les souvenirs de Leah. Au début son père lui proposait de venir à son bureau pour parler. Mais il déclinait systématiquement, préférant se rendre dans le pavillon des gens enfants, ou des futures parents ou nouveau-nés. Il se remémorait Seth, tout petit, le personnel le connaissait maintenant et il participait aux activités physiques des plus jeunes. Il parlait aussi avec certains adolescents ou adolescentes qui allaient devenir parents, essayant de leur apporter son soutien. C'est ainsi qu'il fit la connaissance d'une jeune adolescente, d'à peine quatorze ans, qui souhaitait plus que tout abandonner son bébé à la naissance, et Em faisait tout son possible pour la faire revenir sur sa décision. A chaque instant, ils parlaient, essayaient de se comprendre, puisqu'ils étaient d'avis si contraire. Il alla jusqu'à lui proposer de parler avec Jasper pour l'aider, aide qu'elle refusa. Stipulant qu'elle adorait parler avec lui, mais en aucun cas, elle n'était malade, elle se trouvait juste trop jeune pour être mère, mais pas au point d'attenter à la vie de son bébé.

-Écoute, nounours, j'adore parler avec toi, mais ton beau-frère, non merci !

-Et là je ne te convins pas de garder ton bébé ! Soupira Em.

-Nope ! Aucune chance ! Surtout que j'ai une bien meilleure idée !

-Oh non jeune fille !

-Je connais ton histoire !

-Oui mais non !

-Pourquoi ? Le mien, mon fils, n'est pas assez bien pour toi ?

-Arrête ! Tu délires complètement ! Ça n'a rien avoir avec toi !

-Ah bon ! Alors quoi ! Tu ne peux pas m'épouser ?

-Jane, tu dépasses les bornes ! Je te laisse !

-Ah oui, c'est tellement facile de fuir...

-NON JE FUIS PAS ! J'ESSAIE DE TROUVER UNE SOLUTION POUR TON BEBE POUR QU'IL NE TE DETESTE PAS TOUTE SA VIE, PARCE QUE TU L'ASABANDONNE ! OUI JE PENSE A MON FILS ET A SA MERE QUI EST MORTE POUR QU'IL PUISSE VIVRE ! EST-CE QUE CA FAIT DE MOI UN MAUVAIS TYPE ? JE NE CROIS PAS ! Maintenant je vais prendre l'air parce que si je vais chercher mon fils comme ça, je vais lui faire peur et ça pour rien au monde, je ne le veux !

-Nou...

-Non, Jane ! Pas de Nounours, d'Emmett ! Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui !

-Mais...

-Quoi,encore ?

-Tu reviendras ? Parler avec moi ?

-Sérieusement ? Je n'en sais rien, Jane... souffla Emmett en lui glissant un dernier regard avant de sortir de la pièce dans un silence de plombs : personne n'osait bouger et Jane ne le supporta pas.

-Quoi ? Vous m'avez jamais vu ? Putain mais retournez à vos discussions ! Râla la jeune fille.

Elle sortit en quasi courant, sa grossesse de six mois lui permettait encore. Elle fila sous la pluie se réfugier dans un arbre qui abritait tous ses chagrins. Elle peina à y grimper mais finit par y réussir. Et c'est en larmes qu'elle se fit tremper par l'averse. Elle s'accrochait à son arbre comme s'il était le seul à pouvoir la tenir debout, mais elle sanglotait tellement, qu'elle menaçait de tomber à chaque instant. Emmett arriva à ce moment-là, avec une couverture bien épaisse. Il l'agrippa sous les aisselles afin de la récupérer. Elle se débattit un peu mais finit par lâcher prise, Emmett l'enveloppa dans la couverture, la prit dans ses bras et la porta dans sa chambre où un chocolat chaud l'attendait. Elle claquait des dents et Emmett n'eut de choix que de passer dans la douche avec elle tout habillé afin de la réchauffer le plus rapidement possible. Au bout de dix longues minutes, Jane fut capable de se tenir debout toute seule, Emmett la quitta, sortit, se sécha et se rhabilla avec le change que son père lui avait apporté discrètement. Il s'assit sur le lit et une aide puéricultrice lui amena son fils. A la vue de son papa :

-'pa 'pa !

-Hey, mon bandit !

-Na ! Ma !

-Oui toi ! Seth ma crapule ! Mon grand garçon, Seth !

-'i, Ma !

-Viens là, on attend Jane et puis on rentre !

-'i.. 'pa... 'â'in

-Viens là bonhomme, papa va te faire un câlin et puis tiens Patouche...

Seth secoua pour remercier son papa et se cala contre lui, l'oreille de son ours contre le nez.

-Patouche ? S'étonna Jane

-Oui... Au départ c'était Pat' d'ours mais en presqu'un an c'est devenu Patouche... Va savoir pourquoi... Une certaine Lili Claire a dû passer par là, sourit le papa.

-Lili Claire ?

-Lili Claire Fanny... c'est la fille de mon beau-frère, il l'a...

-Adoptée aussi, sourit Jane.

-Oui aussi... et ces sont les deux personnes les plus heureuses au monde actuellement. Allez raconte ton idée...

-Nan c'est bon, je comprends ton refus. Je te demande pardon pour t'avoir insulté et manqué de respect, à toi, à ton fils et à ton épouse, je n'aurai pas dû...

-Non tu n'aurais pas dû ! Mais je veux bien accepter tes excuses si tu me présentes tes explications !

-Tu ne vas pas lâcher l'affaire, hein ?

-Non je suis têtu, tu devrais le savoir ! Sourit le papa.

-Oui j'ai cru comprendre. Écoute tu as réussi dans le sens où j'ai gardé mon bébé, je suis prête à m'occuper de qui va l'élever mais je ne veux pas avoir à faire avec sa future famille. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je suis sa maman biologique. Je veux qu'il grandisse dans une famille qui l'aime et qui ne le regarde pas comme si c'était la bêtise qui l'empêchait de vivre.

-Jane, ton bébé, toi, connaître sa maman... Seth n'a pas sa maman. Il n'aura bientôt aucun souvenir en dehors des photos, tu as la chance de pouvoir le connaître. Tu ne souhaites pas l'élever et je respecte ton avis, mais ne le prive pas de toi. Il aura besoin de toi pour grandir.

-Et si j'ai pensé à toi c'est que j'ai compris que tu feras passé ton fils toujours avant toi ! C'est la prunelle de tes yeux et quand je te regarde avec lui... je ne peux pas croire à ton histoire... Alors je me suis dit que... mon bébé va avoir besoin de quelqu'un qui lui parle de moi... qui connaît mon histoire, qui saura lui expliquer mes choix quand il ne voudra plus m'écouter et surtout qui saura l'accompagner sur le chemin de la vie, sans le juger, sans le condamner parce que tu sais ce que c'est d'être adopté, tu as ton frère, tu as ton beau-frère, tu as Rosalie aussi, ils sauront t'aider, vous aider ! Les enfants et les jeunes qui t'entourent aussi et je sais que je pourrais toujours t'appeler pour avoir de tes nouvelles et de ses nouvelles.

-Jane, tu ne m'as jamais parlé de son père, demanda doucement Emmett.

-Alec est un abruti dont je croyais être amoureuse, qui, quand j'ai accepté de coucher avec lui et je l'ai fait au bout de six mois de relation, a balancé la vidéo sur le site du lycée. Il m'a jeté après ! Donc plus mufle que lui, tu fais pas, mais quand j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte de lui, je suis partie, je pouvais supporter beaucoup mais pas ça...

-Vous ne vous étiez pas protégés ?

-Si ! Mais je pense que soit la capote était trop vieille, soit on l'a mal mise, en tout cas elle a pas fonctionné... et voilà, Miss « J'attire les emmerde comme un aimant » ben bébé est bientôt là et... grâce toi, je lui cherche une famille plutôt que de le faire dans une poubelle. Mais ce gars c'était le type dont j'étais éperdument amoureuse, j'aurai décroché la lune pour lui, mais pas lui, il a décroché une nouvelle fille le lendemain !

-Et ton idée, c'est quoi ?

-Je me suis dit que tu pourrais adopter mon fils, tu as déjà un garçon et ben... un second...

-Attends, tu attends un garçon ?

-Euh... j'ai fini par demander à savoir ce matin à l'écho...

-Et c'est un garçon...

-Oui... c'est ça qui m'a décidé... je suis désolée... soupira Jane les yeux plein de larmes. C'est juste que tu m'as fait espérer et regarder dans une direction que je refusais et maintenant et bien je suis perdue.

-Tu as choisi le prénom aussi...

-J'ai quelques idées... je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de chercher...

-Vas-y je t'écoute...

-Ben J'avais pensé à Sam, ou alors à Eddy... Mais j'aime bien Baptiste.

-C'est class j'aime bien aussi...

-Alors t'en dis quoi, de mon idée ?

-Et bien... je voudrais réfléchir... quand même... mais l'idée me plaît... aussi mais je dois en parler avec Seth, aussi et je voudrais en parler avec mon père et mon frère et mon beau frère...

-En fait j'ai déjà choisi son prénom...

-Okayyy...

-Je voudrais l'appeler Baptiste Carlisle... Parce que sans ton père, je ne serai plus là et lui non plus...

-Alors il s'appellera Baptiste Carlisle Alec Cullen.

-Ba... a.. Ca'... Al'... Cu... Ca veut dire que tu...

-Oui...

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui mais je dois quand même en parler autour de moi !

-Je vais avoir besoin de toi...

-De moi ?

-Oui... va falloir qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble... et... il y a encore un truc que je voudrais te demander. Enfin moi j'y tiens mais toi... Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas !

-D'accord !

-D'accord ? Tu veux venir ?

-Oui parce que... euh... quoi ?

-Oui je veux que tu sois là pour l'accouchement ! Je suis toute seule et t'avoir à côté de moi et bien ça va me rassurer... parce que j'angoisse, je sais pas si je vais tenir pendant tout ce moment ! Ça me fait peur ! Comment je vais faire pour faire face à la douleur et puis ça va être long et je sais pas...

-Hey calme-toi, tu pourras avoir de l'aide ! Il faut la demander et je serai là... je ne ferais pas forcément les cours de préparations avec toi par contre... là si tu pouvais les faire seule...

-Quoi tu ne veux pas venir ?

-Jane !

-Je te comprends... Pas de soucis... Je ne t'en veux pas...

-Mais je serais là... quelque soit l'heure... tu sais quoi... si tu veux je peux demander à ma belle-sœur de venir ? Elle doit accoucher dans un peu plus d'un mois donc...

-Nan, elle y va avec ton frère et j'ai pas envie de faire pitié...

-Une amie à moi... elle a 20 ans et elle a son petit ami... enfin je ne sais pas c'est toi qui voit je te propose... ou alors...

-Non je vais les faire seule, je te remercie d'y avoir pensé. Mais si j'ai besoin, je peux t'appeler ?

-Oui, sans soucis tu peux m'appeler, si tu as des questions...

-J'appellerais ton beau-frère, mais sérieusement je demanderai plutôt à ton père.

-Il sera ravi, sourit Emmett qui baissa le regard sur son fils

-Il dort comme une masse dans tes bras !

-Oui, il lui suffit d'avoir son ours et sa couverture à la maison, ou son ours en dehors de la maison et...

-Son papa, rit Jane, l'ours version beaucoup plus grand de celui qu'il a dans ses bras.

-Sûrement ! Je pense que l'odeur de sa maman disparaît de sa couverture et je suis l'odeur qui fait le lien qui le rassure, enfin j'en sais rien... Je raconte beaucoup de bêtises, je suis idiot... Allez je vais ramener ma crapule pour sa sieste et je repasse demain d'accord ?

-Merci Em, pour tout et encore toutes mes excuses pour tout à l'heure.

-Excuses acceptées, mais prends soin de toi, repose-toi, je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade.

-Promis, je prends soin de nous !

Jane lui fit une bise sur la joue, il se leva avec son fils, sortit alla saluer son père et rentra chez lui. Il coucha son fils et envoya un message à son frère et à son beau-frère afin qu'ils passent à l'occasion. Il savait que parler avec Edward c'était parler avec Bella. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il devait parler avec Jasper, mais il sentait qu'il devait le faire...

La réponse d'Edward et Bella ne se fit pas attendre :

_Si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire on passe EB_

Il répondit en souriant :

_ Je vous attends._

Il savait que d'ici à peine dix minutes ils seraient là. Il prépara une boisson et sortit quelques fruits à grignoter. Il savait que la prise importante de poids inquiétait Bella, plus qu'elle ne le disait ou le montrait, alors il voulait l'aider sans tentation, enfin pas de biscuits gras et sucrés. Comme prévu, il débarquèrent avec Jasper, seul, Lili travaillant avec Alice. Personne ne posa de question sur ces dernières et ils prirent place dans le salon.

-Ok Emmett c'est quoi ce conseil de fratrie? Demanda Jasper

-J'ai... J'ai un nouveau projet... enfin ce n'est pas vraiment un projet c'est juste que je vais avoir besoin de vous et de votre soutien. Je pense l'avoir ce n'est pas ça, mais... Vous savez que je laisse Seth de temps en temps à la crèche de l'hôpital pour qu'il puisse avoir d'autres contacts que moi avec les enfants et ça me permet d'intervenir dans le pavillon des ados aussi et des jeunes enfants. Et la j'ai fait la rencontre d'une gamine perdue ! Eeeeeettt avant que vous disiez quoique ce soit, elle a tout juste quatorze ans. J'ai réussi à la convaincre de ne pas avorter. Son histoire n'est pas drôle mais pas si terrible sauf qu'elle va abandonner son bébé à la naissance. Et l'idée m'est venue, et à elle aussi,... Enfin bref, elle a décidé de choisir la famille qui va adopter son bébé. J'ai réussi aussi à la convaincre de ne pas couper les ponts avec son fils, parce que c'est un petit gars qu'elle attend, quand il sera adopté...

-Je peux te couper, Em, demanda Bella doucement.

-Oui vas-y...

-Est-ce que tu es en train de nous annoncer sans savoir comment le faire que notre filleul va avoir un petit frère et que tu vas être papa ?

-Euh... oui... j'ai quasi pris ma décision. Je vais en parler avec Seth aussi, je sais il n'a pas un an mais je veux en parler, je ne veux pas que Baptiste arrive comme ça... sans que son grand frère soit prêt...

-Baptiste ? Demanda Jasper

-Oui, Baptiste Carlisle Alec Cullen... Alec comme son père... Un abruti mais je ne veux pas le couper des ses racines. Il aura une mère trop jeune mais... lui aucune chance ! Et je sais qu'avec Lili et bientôt votre bébé et bien, ça va vous occuper mais...

-Tu peux compter sur nous, Emmett, je serais là pour toi ! Pour les vingt prochaines années, au moins.

-Tu crois que Seth m'en voudra un jour de ne pas être son vrai père, de ne pas être le vrai père de Baptiste ? Tu crois que je suis capable de faire ça ?

-Tu parles avec ton fils, la première chose que tu viens de dire c'est que tu veux parler avec Seth. Em, tu ne peux pas te tromper. Tu sais je n'en ai jamais voulu à nos parents de m'avoir adopté alors qu'ils avaient déjà Alice et toi... Ils sont un bon exemple sur le dialogue avec nous.

-Em, tu es mon meilleur ami, tu crois que je vais te laisser tomber parce que tu vas être à nouveau papa ? Tu rêves ! Je pourrais t'écouter et te conseiller des collègues et je serai là... Je suis aussi adopté et je n'en ai voulu à personne sauf à l'administration de m'avoir baladé de foyer en foyer. Après j'ai eu de la chance. Et ça se cultive ! Etre adopté par Charlie a été une chance. Même si je l'ai en partie gâchée. Mais on sera là pour vous trois !

-Merci tous les trois, souffla Emmett les yeux plein de larmes.

-Bientôt papa, alors ?

-Euh ouais, il paraît !

-Euh juste pour te faire angoisser, un peu plus, grand frère ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu as averti papa ? Maman ?

-Je vois papa ce soir quand il rentre du travail, il doit passer. Je voulais lui parler tout à l'heure mais Seth dormait et je voulais le mettre dans son lit pour qu'il se repose. Après la crèche il est fatigué car il est plus sollicité et il dort toujours une ou deux heures.

Et juste pour prouver ses dires, Seth se mit à appeler Em

-'pa... 'pa... ! Ma 'pa !

-J'arrive mon grand ! Papa arrive !

-Vi ! Ma !

-Hey mais tu es déjà debout dans ton lit ! Allez viens là, je te change et après, tu as de la visite pour toi !

-Ma...

Après quelques chatouilles et une couche propre, Emmett le porta jusqu'à son tapis dans le salon, et il fut salué par tout le monde. Ils restèrent encore un petit quart d'heure avant de repartir, en lui souhaitant une bonne discussion avec son fils, tout en souriant.

Pour Emmett, c'était beaucoup d'angoisse, il lui parla de sa maman, de la maladie de sa maman et puis de Jane et de son histoire en raccourci et du fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas garder son bébé car elle était trop jeune et qu'elle n'avait personne pour les aider. Alors son papa avait décidé d'accepter que le bébé de Jane soit son bébé à lui aussi et que bientôt il aura un petit frère à la maison, un bébé qui était dans le ventre de Jane maintenant. Il lui montra quelques livres de son âge et termina par :

-Tu dois te demander pourquoi papa te parle de tout ça maintenant, que tu dois être trop petit pour tout comprendre mais moi je suis convaincu que quelque part tu comprends tout ça et ce sera plus facile quand Baptiste sera là avec nous. On va préparer sa chambre aussi. On va enlever le bureau de papa pour faire la chambre de Baptiste, et tu vas aider papa ?

-'Ati ? Ma... ?

-Voilà tu as tout compris, toi Baptiste et papa : une famille ! Allez je te laisse jouer, papa va nettoyer et préparer le repas avant que Daddy arrive.

A l'arrivée de son père, Emmett était en train de donner le goûter à Seth qui découvrait les joies d'utiliser sa cuillère, seul. Ce qui provoqua beaucoup de rire chez les trois Cullen. Puis Carlisle se lança :

-Au fait, comment allait Jane à ton départ ? Mieux qu'avant ?

-Oui, elle allait bien, fatiguée mais souriante.

-Tu savais qu'elle avait décidé de s'inscrire au cours de préparation à l'accouchement ? Et elle est venue me voir, pour me dire qu'elle risque de venir me rendre visite quand elle aura besoin de parler, parce qu'elle me fait confiance puisque c'est moi qui l'ai accueilli. Elle a aussi décidé d'écrire une lettre à son bébé lui expliquant les circonstances de sa conception et de sa naissance et les raisons de ces choix...

Emmett sourit alors car il avait maintenant l'impression que Jane avait compris. Et Carlisle reprit la conversation :

-Elle m'a dit avoir trouvé une famille pour son bébé, tu es au courant ?

-Euh oui, je le suis, elle m'en a parlé tout à l'heure. Ça a été la raison de sa crise de larmes et nous avons parlé.

-Tu veux en parler avec moi, maintenant ? Demanda son père inquiet.

-Oui ! C'est pour ça que je voulais te voir, papa.

-Alors je t'écoute, vas-y je suis tranquillement assis dans ton salon !

Emmett inspira un grand coup et dit tout à trac :

-C'est moi qui vais adopter le bébé de Jane. Elle veut abandonner tous ses droits sur lui mais elle m'a convaincu et j'ai réfléchi. J'ai pris les papiers aussi. Et elle attend un garçon. Et j'ai pensé à l'organisation. Je vais supprimer mon bureau ! Pas besoin de le garder, je n'y suis presque jamais. J'ai la grande chambre déjà alors je vais tout mettre dedans et eux auront chacun la leur. Je pense que Jasper va pouvoir m'aider et Edward aussi, en tout cas avant l'arrivée de son bébé. Et puis je compte demander à Jacob, à Tony et Gab et à Jacob et Carlie !

-Je vois que tu as beaucoup réfléchi au sujet ! Et à ta mère ? Tu penses lui annoncer quand ?

-Bella veut nous inviter une dernière fois chez eux, je le ferais à ce moment-là !

-Alors je vais de nouveau être grand-père ?

-Oui et je vais demander à Charlie d'être à nouveau grand-père...

-Et bien... Tu as encore besoin de moi ?

-Oui j'ai rempli les papiers tu veux bien les valider et les rendre demain à l'hôpital vu que tu es le médecin référent de Jane.

-D'accord je fais ça.

Carlisle joua encore une demi-heure avec son petit fils et partit avec les papiers non sans avoir félicité une nouvelle fois son fils et lui avoir exprimé sa fierté !

Le lendemain matin, Bella était plus fatiguée que d'habitude, et elle ne put cacher son inquiétude à Edward...

-Edward ? Je ne me sens pas très bien... j'ai envie de vomir... j'ai mal au dos...j'ai...

-Bella... ?

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital avec mon sac ! Je suis en train d'accoucher ou en tout cas, ça commence et vu les nouvelles d'hier il faut qu'on y aille de suite ! Je suis habillée déjà !

-Alors c'est parti... allons à la rencontre de notre avenir !

Arrivés à l'hôpital , Bella fut prise en charge, et rapidement une césarienne fut décidée pour éviter tout souci. Edward eut le droit de suivre en salle d'opération à la condition qu'il ne s'occupe que de son épouse qui avait une péridurale et donc pourrait profiter de la suite.

Il fallut peu de temps avant qu'une des sages-femmes ne leur permette de faire connaissance. Edward resta tout le temps de l'intervention ne quittant personne. Il leur fallut plus de deux heures avant de gagner la chambre. Edward avait envoyé un message et ils attendaient la visite qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Toute la famille était là et quand on pense toute c'était vraiment toute qui se pointait en plein milieu de l'après midi. Emmett était là avec Seth, Tony et Gabriel. Jake avait amené Carlie. Esmée, Carlisle et Charlie étaient là, de même que Alice, Lili et Jasper. Et Ben et Angela était aussi présents. Beaucoup de monde dans un si petit espace mais plus personne ne parlait qu'ils regardaient devant eux. Edward prit la parole :

-On voudrait vous présenter Hope Esmée Cullen et Haley Charlie Cullen.

-Vous avez eu des jumelles, s'étonna Esmée

-Oui, elles étaient mises de tel sorte qu'on a vu, il n'y a que peu de temps, qu'elles étaient deux, et en plus elles avaient le même rythme cardiaque. Deux chipies, en fait !

A ce moment précis, Seth décide de prendre la parole :

-Ma, 'Ba !

-Bientôt Seth, lui répondit son papa, là ce sont les bébés d'Edward et Bella. Regarde ce sont Hope et Haley ! Félicitations à vous deux, enfin vous quatre, sourit Emmett.

-Merci, Em ! Répondit Edward.

-Ma, 'Ba ! Insista Seth en montrant les bébés

-On ira voir Jane après ! D'accord ? Essaya de le calmer son papa et Carlisle vint en quelque sorte à son secours.

-Emmett, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à dire ?

-Non, on profite des enfants d'Edward et Bella. C'est leur jour.

-Emmett, fais-moi confiance, on partage ce jour de plaisir, le contra Bella fatiguée.

-Oui vas-y avec joie, insista son petit frère ému.

-Ok, souffla Emmett, alors voilà, la version courte. Dans environ deux mois, je vais être à nouveau papa. J'ai décidé d'adopter un enfant qui va bientôt naître. J'ai rencontré sa maman il y a plus de quatre mois : elle voulait avorter et je l'ai convaincu du contraire.

-Tu vas être papa pour la deuxième fois ? demanda Alice.

-Oui Lice.

-Une fille ou un garçon, poursuivit-elle

-Un garçon, un petit Baptiste, lâcha Em.

-Avoue son nom complet, le chambra Jasper.

-Ce sera Baptiste Carlisle Alec...

Esmée, émue, s'émerveillait devant les actes de son fils, mais Emmett poursuivit :

-Maman... ! Et Charlie... J'avais une demande à vous faire.

-Vas-y fiston, je t'écoute !

-J'aimerai bien que vous soyez le papy de Baptiste, je sais que vous avez vos petites filles, mais vous pouvez y réfléchir ?

-Pas besoin de réfléchir pour accepter, Emmett, je vais bien trouver du temps pour chacun et chacune, pour mes cinq petits enfants !

-C'est vrai que ça fait cinq maintenant, sourit Carlisle.

-Alors Seth, tu dis quoi ?

-Pas Ba... ? Dit-il en montrant les deux berceaux du doigt.

-Et non ce n'est pas encore ton frère, confirma Tony.

-Et bien ça en fait du monde d'un coup, s'exclama Gab heureux.

-Mais vous êtes toujours les bienvenus chez nous ! Pour manger, discuter ou pour une simple visite, précisa Bella.

-Elle sera tout sauf simple la visite. Enfin je sais pas, y'a que moi qui voit que chez vous à partir de maintenant ce sera dodo-bouffe-couche et pareil chez Em ! Déclara Carlie d'une voix forte qui fit frémir les deux petites.

-Tu as raison, s'excusa Bella de suite. Tu n'es pas obligée de venir, aucun de vous d'ailleurs. Écoutez je suis fatiguée... Emmett je suis heureuse pour toi !

-Et moi ze dit que t'es méssante Carlie ! Pourquoi tu dis des crucs comme ça ! Si tu veux pas viendre ben tu viendres pas ! Mais moi ze veux y aller chez TatiBella et Tontonward pour voir n'Hope et n'Haley, s'indigna Lili.

-Carlie, des fois, t'es trop conne ! Bella et Emmett je viendrai, je vous aiderai pour les changes et le reste ! Grogna Tony

-Et moi aussi, on sera là tous les deux ! Confirma Gabriel

-Merci à vous tous et à vous les garçons ça nous touche. Je vous laisse sortir je vais rester ici avec Bella et mes filles. Bonne soirée à tous.

Tous quittèrent la pièce, certains plus rapidement que d'autres. En franchissant les portes de l'hôpital les garçons bousculèrent Carlie :

-Quand la fée de la connerie s'est penchée sur ton berceau, elle est tombée dedans ou quoi ?

-Les gars... essaya de temporiser Jacob.

-Quoi ? Tu lui donnes raison ? Parce qu'elle a un passé de merde, elle doit pourrir la joie de Bella et Edward et celle d'Emmett ? Rien à foutre ! Carlie, tu ne vaux pas mieux que Rosalie, si tout doit tourner autour de ta personne ! Oublie-nous, on n'a plus rien à se dire !

-Tony ! Gab ! Gémit Carlie.

-TA GUEULE ! La prochaine réfléchit avant de l'ouvrir et de blesser les gens qui t'aiment. Maintenant on te laisse à ton chéri, qui doit si bien s'occuper de toi que tu oublies le reste et surtout d'où tu viens !

Ils tournèrent des talons mais Jasper les appela :

-Tony ! Gab ! J'aurai besoin de vous pour finir la chambre des filles !

-On en est ! Dirent en cœur le duo de clowns.

Ils partirent rapidement avec Alice, Lili repartit avec ses grands-parents. Edward avait donné les clés à Jasper avec obligation de prendre les références des meubles afin de les commander en double. Quand Alice arriva dans la chambre, elle se tut, admirative de la décoration tout était très pâle dans les tons jaune. Les literies étaient roses et blanches. Elle passa la main sur le bois magnifique, puis tomba sur le bon de commande que Bella avait sorti le matin avant de partir. Elle prit son téléphone et appela directement la société. Elle descendit dans la cuisine afin de laisser les garçons modifier l'aménagement de la pièce façon à ajouter un lit et une commode supplémentaire. Elle remonta et remarqua que Bella avait préparé une tenue aussi pour la sortie de la maternité alors elle décida de regarder dans les tiroirs ce qui ne plus pas du tout à Jasper

-Alice, mais enfin pour qui tu te prends ! Tu ne peux pas fouiller dans les affaires du bébé... Tu...

-Jasper, je ne fouille pas pour savoir ce qu'ils n'ont pas... Je regarde ce qu'ils ont pour une de leur fille. Et je voulais qu'on leur offre en double dans d'autres tons pour la seconde. Ils ne vont pas avoir assez de vêtements. Jamais je ne toucherai aux affaires de mon frère sans son accord mais là... Je me disais que c'était nécessaire... Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas...

-Hey, je trouve ton idée géniale, Alice, dit Tony... Tu as raison, ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'acheter une garde-robe complète pour leur deuxième fille, j'ai un peu d'argent de poche... je peux donner quelque chose !

-Et moi aussi, je veux donner quelque chose. Moustique et l'Artiste ont toujours été là quand j'ai eu besoin, alors je veux aussi faire un peu...

-Anthony, Gabriel, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, vous avez entendu Jasper, je vais vous laisser tout préparer comme prévu je vous attends en bas.

-Alice !... l'appela Jasper.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Jasper, je comprends ! Ça ne me concerne pas.

Et Alice sortit la mine défaite : jamais elle ne retrouvera la confiance de Jasper, alors les autres... comment pourrait-elle vivre avec ça ? Elle s'assit en cuisine la tête dans les mains, les mains sur les oreilles essayant de s'isoler au maximum pour ne pas entendre les bruits, les conversations à l'étage, les rires et les connivences. Et elle avait tords...

Une fois sortie, malgré les appels de Jasper, Tony et Gab le regardèrent effarés.

-Non mais c'est pas possible, y'a eu un Dieu de la connerie à l'hôpital ou quoi ? Déclara Tony

-Ok, Alice ta copine, c'est sûrement pas la nana la plus réglo, mais pour le coup, elle a raison. Ed et Bells n'ont pas les moyens de doubler la garde-robe. Elle n'a pas fouillé, elle a juste cherché ce dont ils avaient besoin ! Ajouta Gab.

-Alors je ne sais pas le souci, mais va t'excuser, car là, je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup en fille, mais elle est prête à refaire ses valises ! Tu lui fais gravir l'Himalaya de la confiance ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle y arrive ?

-Alors sois-tu la veux dans ta vie et tu es heureux ce que tu es depuis quelques jours maintenant ! Soit tu la railles de ta vie, mais après, va falloir chercher d'autres épaules pour pleurer ! Tu fais ta misère là !

-Et ne nous joue pas la carte de : « La vie des adultes est compliqué ! » On ne te croira pas !

-Les gars ?

-Dehors ! Va t'excuser, dirent-ils en chœur.

Ils ricanèrent de voir Jasper sortir la tête basse, ils bougèrent les meubles regardèrent les affaires et les peluches, notèrent ce qu'ils pensaient nécessaire et descendirent. Mais en entendant Alice et Jasper parler, ils s'assirent sur l'escalier et attendaient tranquillement.

Dans la cuisine, la discussion allait bon train. Elle avait commencé dès l'arrivée de Jasper dans la cuisine et qu'il avait découvert Alice en train de parler à voix, sur les possibilités qu'elle avait de rester ou de partir. Refusant de partir car elle avait promis de plus fuir, mais qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer comme ça, qu'il était trop près et qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer car ce qu'elle ressentait plus lui était trop intense. Mais elle le comprenait : en clair un très grand monologue... Il finit par l'interrompre, avant qu'elle ne décide de partir : elle ne le méritait pas.

-Alice, je te demande pardon,je n'aurai pas dû te dire ça, enfin pas comme ça, mais plutôt te demander ce que tu faisais au lieu d'émettre un jugement. Je te demande pardon.

-J'accepte, Jasper, mais ça ne changera pas le fond du problème... Je n'ai pas votre confiance, pas la tienne et c'est l'image de celle que j'étais qui reste. Je ne vous en veux pas. Mais c'est dur de tenir. Je voulais juste aider, pour une fois. Je n'ai rien dit à l'hôpital, mais je voulais faire des robes aux petites ou des tenues mais je ne voulais pas tout écraser alors j'ai décidé de regarder et de vous proposer... J'en ai marre, Jasper...

Alice se mit à pleurer.

-Je ne peux même pas serrer mon frère et ma belle-sœur dans mes bras. Gâter mes nièces avec modération... Je veux faire autrement... Je veux que ça change ! Tu veux bien m'aider s'il te plaît ? Ça te dirait de m'aider, à ne pas retomber, à être Alice digne de mes parents et digne de toi ?

-Et digne à tes yeux ?

-Aussi, oui, renifla la jeune femme

-Viens... je te prends dans mes bras et je te demande pardon de t'avoir fait pensé que tu n'étais pas digne de confiance ! Ce n'est pas le cas... Je crois que j'ai réagi sans réfléchir ! Tu me prouves depuis plusieurs jours que tu es digne de confiance et en plus je trouve ton idée superbe. Elle me plaît. Je ne sais pas si Emmett pourra participer car lui aussi va devoir investir, mais nos parents seront d'accord. Alors on y va, dit Jasper en l'embrassant sur le coin de la bouche, et tu es une personne formidable.

Jasper la serra tout près de lui et vit alors Tony et Gab rentrés dans la cuisine, ils tapèrent les épaules du couple.

-Bon on a fait le tour des vêtements. Il y a beaucoup de pyjama et de trucs à mettre en dessous mais à mon avis, ils sont trop grands ! Elles sont en avance Hope et Haley... déclara Gabriel

-Et je trouve qu'il faudrait une ou deux robes... enfin je sais pas ce sont des filles. Alice tu ne peux pas en faire une pour chacune ? Je veux bien payer le tissu si tu veux !

Tous prirent place autour de la table de la cuisine, et hormis Jasper, un belle dynamique de conversation s'instaura. Les trois devant lui partagèrent, s'écoutèrent. Il découvrit une Alice différente, à l'écoute des besoins des deux ados, de leurs questions. Ils firent le bilan des besoins et surtout du budget de chacun. Ils prévirent au plus serrer afin de ne mettre personne dans l'embarras. Mais Jasper trouva une Alice convaincante quand elle s'imposa sur le budget :

-Pas question que vous y laissiez tout votre argent ! Vous allez monter les meubles et organisez les affaires, achetez le second doudou aussi, pendant que je m'occuperai des lessives et des vêtements. Je crois que ça se serait bien. Je ne sais pas s'il faut deux sacs à langer... Jasper ?

-Ben d'un côté, ça fait double utilisation mais s'il y a des médications, une qui part et l'autre qui reste... et bien deux c'est peut être mieux ! Et on n'a oublié la poussette les amis !

-Tu sais quoi, on va changer de modèle... et prendre le modèle double comme ça... Pas de soucis. Il leur faut une seconde nacelle... le second siège on le prendra plus tard. Ça nous laisse un peu de temps, environ quatre mois... Elles sont cramouillettes les filles, donc avant qu'elles ne tiennent plus dans leur lit, on aura le temps de faire face. Ça vous va tous les trois comme idée ?

Tous acquiescèrent et ils décidèrent de partirent sur le champ. Jasper prévint Jacob, Carlie et Charlie de leurs projets. Alice en fit de même avec Emmett et ses parents. Tous validèrent l'idée.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient de retour avec tout le matériel et les vêtements. Chacun s'attela à sa tâche. Jasper fut interrompu par Angela et Ben qui venait aux nouvelles des cadeaux et il leur expliqua rapidement. Angela décréta qu'ils achèteraient alors le second siège comme ça tout serait équitable dans les budgets de tous. Alice proposa de participer ainsi que Jasper.

Une fois que tout fut prêt et rangé, ils prirent la route de la maternité pour rendre une visite avant de se coucher.

Tony et Gab purent offrir la seconde peluche un éléphant alors que la première était un hippopotame. Quand Seth les découvrit le lendemain ils furent baptisés Fanfan et Potam. Ils furent placés dans le berceau des filles. Bella demanda alors à Jasper d'être le parrain de Hope qui était née la première, rôle qu'il accepta directement, les larmes aux yeux en prenant sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Pour Edward se tourna vers Alice :

-Alice... est ce que tu voudrais bien la marraine d'Haley ? Je sais qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de liens encore mais c'est peut être une bonne façon de commencer, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Avec plaisir !

Alice sauta dans les bras de son frère, et renifla peu discrètement tout en le remerciant plus d'une fois.

-Je te promets de ne pas la pourrir de quoique ce soit et de toujours demander à toi ou à Bella si vous avez besoin... Promis...

-C'est bon Alice je te crois ! Dit Bella en souriant.

-T'es sûre, parce que je... d'accord je me tais... Vos filles sont superbes... Vous allez bien toutes les trois ? Pas de soucis ou quoique ce soit ?

-Non rassure-toi... Elles sont arrivées un peu vite et comme je n'étais pas bien, le médecin a préféré faire une césarienne d'urgence et voilà tout le monde est en bonne santé, mais on savait depuis deux-trois jours qu'on aurait des jumelles. Du coup, on a été un peu pris de court mais... avec Edward on a décidé qu'on verrait ça plus tard...

-Ben en fait Tony et moi... on a organisé un truc... alors ça devrait vous aider !

-Vous n'avez pas fait de bêtises les garçons... ? Demanda Edward inquiet

-L'Artiste, tu nous as élevés mieux que ça, s'il te plaît fait-nous confiance !

-D'accord... et on verra ça quand ?

-Ben, les filles sortent quand, dans une semaine, dix jours ?

-Si tout va bien à la fin de la semaine. Il faut qu'elles mangent bien et qu'elles prennent un peu de poids. Après il faut que le médecin soit d'accord aussi et moi si tout va bien je peux sortir dans une semaine. Le service est vide alors je peux rester. C'est l'avantage d'être dans une petite ville. J'ai du temps devant moi et je peux me reposer. Edward va rester avec moi cette semaine. Esmée lui ramène ses affaires et il rentrera le matin pour récupérer les affaires et la poussette, afin de venir nous chercher.

-Cool... alors on va vous laisser vous reposer... on vous dit à demain, finit Tony.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous cachez, dit Bella, mais j'espère que ce ne sont pas des folies !

-Écoute on était avec Jasper et Alice tout le temps et on n'a pas arrêté ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on aurait eu le temps de faire des bêtises ? Bella voyons, tu me vexes, sourit Gab

-Pas sûr qu'être avec Alice et Jasper soit une bonne réponse, mais je vous fais confiance, à tous les quatre. Allez filez je voudrais me reposer encore avant que ces deux demoiselles se réveillent pour manger !

-Et vous vous organisez comment ?

-Facile ! Bella allaite et moi je change les couches ! Et on a commencé à dormir au rythme des filles ! Le plus difficile sera à la maison parce qu'il faudra reprendre un rythme de vie sociale mais sinon ça ira !

-On va expliquer aux enfants demain ! Et vous, si vous pouvez avoir un rythme plus tranquille pour les deux premiers mois afin qu'elles fassent leur nuit... voire trois mois... ne vous en faites pas, on est avec vous, déclara Jasper.

Tout le monde sortit, laissant la nouvelle famille se reposer. La semaine passa rapidement, rythmée par les visites, les couches et les séances de repas. Les nouveaux parents essayaient de tenir le rythme et ils ne devaient leurs saluts qu'au sommeil qu'ils emmagasinaient lors des siestes des filles. La fatigue n'était rien comparée à la joie qu'ils dégageaient à chaque instant. Edward dut quand même rentrer chercher les affaires pour la sortie des filles et de Bella. Arrivé chez lui, il trouva la nouvelle poussette, avec les deux lits auto, un sac pour leur deuxième fille. Edward ne chercha pas à trouver quoi que ce soit, il sortit la poussette, la plia avec un peu de difficultés, puis sauta en voiture rejoindre les femmes de sa vie. Bella l'attendait pour changer et elle ne put que laisser des larmes couler à la vue de la poussette du nouveau sac à langer et des nouveaux vêtements.

A l'instant, elle voulait juste sauter dans les bras d'Alice pour cette superbe idée. Ils allaient pouvoir respirer et ne plus penser au matériel. Elle ouvrit le sac qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes à l'autre. Et de dedans, elle découvrit avec Edward, un pyjama ressemblant à celui déjà acheté, mais d'une autre couleur, le body pareil. Il y avait toujours une petite différence qui permettait de différencier les affaires. Un liseré, une fleur ou une couleur. Pour la poussette, pas de différence. Bella avait Hope dans les bras et Edward, Haley et ils regardaient les affaires : ils avaient deux pyjamas qui ressemblaient à des fleurs. L'un était rose et mauve, l'autre était rose et vert... Elles avaient presque le même doudou mais ils étaient différents et là pareil, pour tout. Il y avait toujours cette petite différence. Bella et Edward étaient ravis. Ils avaient deux filles, différentes mais pareilles. L'une avec des joues un peu plus creusées, mais en final, Hope avait l'éléphant, Fanfan, et le pyjama rose et vert comme son doudou et Haley avait son hippopotame, Potam, et les couleurs rose et mauve, pour les sacs et bien sûr, chacune reçut celui qui contenait ses affaires, Alice avait broder les deux prénoms et il fallait juste les accrocher au bon sac. Chacun fit un sac et ils partirent laver leurs filles pour les changer. Une fois prêtes, Hope et Haley furent couchées dans leur lit auto respectif. Edward poussa la poussette avec Bella à ses côtés. Doucement ils avancèrent vers la sortie, ils furent salués. Bella s'assit dehors la main sur la poussette, attendant qu'Edward revienne avec la voiture. Il faudrait qu'ils en achètent une plus grande, parce que ça allait être compliqué de suite avec les deux lits mais ils avaient les fixations pour les lits heureusement. Après ce sera plus simple quand elles grandiront. Edward arriva et elle prit les deux sacs qu'Edward lui reprit en secouant la tête :

-Juste le temps que ta cicatrice aille bien je porte de la poussette à la voiture les filles et les sacs. A la maison, pas de soucis mais ici je ne veux pas rentrer seul avec elles, s'il te plaît !

-D'accord... Je vais juste tenir la poussette et regarder mais c'est difficile. Merci de comprendre.

-Toujours ! Allez ! J'ai un lit de fixer, l'autre... voilà c'est bon... Va en voiture, je plie la poussette des demoiselles et j'arrive, et on rentre chez nous !

-Merci Edward, je t'aime.

-Moi je t'aime, pour être en santé et avoir eu deux superbes filles.

-Rentrons en famille.

Edward eut quelques difficultés à replier le carrosse des filles, mais il y arriva le chargea et ils rentrèrent tranquillement chez eux. Arrivés à la maison Edward ressortit la poussette et mit les lits dessus ainsi que les sacs à langer. Puis ils rentrèrent ensemble, les filles dormant, les chiens Twi et Moon étant absents, ils décidèrent de monter les filles dans leur lit. Bella prit les deux couvertures et Edward, les sacs et les filles, et doucement, ils gagnèrent la chambre. Ils s'arrêtèrent stupéfaits : tout avait été multiplié par deux, le lit l'armoire, les vêtements la décoration, même les prénoms y étaient. Il y avait une photo pour saluer le retour à la maison de la petite famille et tous avaient signé. Ils couchèrent les filles, très émus et allèrent se glisser sous leur couette afin de profiter des moindres minutes de sommeil surtout en ce premier jour à la maison.

Pendant cette semaine et ces premiers jours Emmett continua à voir Jane, à discuter avec elle et surtout à la rassurer quant à son accouchement prochain. Elle n'avait pas voulu aller voir Bella, elle ne souhaitait pas d'attache, elle préparait son départ, mais aussi la lettre à son fils et à Emmett. L'anniversaire de Seth arriva et Emmett prépara un gâteau avec l'aide d'Esmée. Ils décorèrent la maison aussi. Seth était avec Papy C et Daddy C jouant dans le jardin avec les chiens.

A l'heure prévue, tout le monde arriva. Ce fut assez calme malgré la fatigue de Bella, la présence des jumelles, des chiens, de Lili et de Seth.

Lili offrit en premier ses cadeaux à Emmett et Seth qui décidèrent de se changer, ce qui valut le commentaire de Seth

-'pa même 'mise moi ! Ma même 'mise Papa ! Ma 'ontent !

Lili reçut pour tout son travail plein de câlins de la part de son cousin. Ils passèrent tous deux une partie de l'après midi à jouer aux différents jouets reçus par Seth, trop heureux de ne pas jouer seul.

Juste avant le gâteau, Emmett finit par se lever et annonça à tous les démarches qu'il avait faites.

-Voilà, je sais que ce n'est peut être pas le super jour pour faire ça, que c'est la première bougie de Seth, que Ed et Bell ont deux superbes filles, mais je dois vous dire quelque chose. Je sais que certains sont au courant, Vous savez que je vais être papa bientôt, le dossier a été accepté en urgence grâce à Papa, mais mon fils va avoir besoin de parrain et marraine, alors je voudrais savoir si Carlie, Anthony et Gabriel vous accepteriez d'être... là et de jouer ce rôle ?

Devant leurs hochements de tête, il se tourna vers Alice :

-Alice, je sais que ça n'a pas été toujours été facile pour toi, moi et le reste de la famille, mais ce que tu as fait pour Lili, pour Edward, Bella et leurs filles, pour Jasper mon fils et moi... Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais d'être la seconde marraine de mon fils ?

Alice tétanisée debout, ne put répondre. C'est Lili qui lui sauta dessus en hurlant

-Nalice ! Ca n'y est !

Alice sourit, l'embrassa et se jeta dans les bras de son frère tout en le remerciant et en acceptant. Elle finit par retourner s'asseoir avec Lili sur les genoux, mais celle-ci se tortilla vers son père et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille que personne n'entendit. Celui-ci acquiesça, Lili descendit de sur Alice qui se retrouva dans les bras de Jasper. Personne ne fit de commentaire.

A la fin de la journée, tout le monde épuisé rentra dans sa maison. Seth, encore plus fatigué que d'habitude faisait une colère car il ne souhaitait pas ôter sa chemise comme papa. Emmett, désespéré, dut se déshabiller comme son fils afin de pouvoir le mettre en pyjama et ainsi le coucher.

De leur côtés, Alice et Jasper rentrèrent chez Jasper. Ce dernier avait invité son amie à manger une salade avec eux. Mais Lili, fatiguée de son après midi et surtout gavée de gâteau, s'était endormie dans la voiture et Jasper la coucha sans qu'elle ne se réveille, ce qui était particulièrement rare. Jasper retrouva Alice dans la cuisine, elle avait entrepris de commencer la salade, en la lavant, coupant quelques tomates et attendait patiemment son retour en faisant une vinaigrette pour poursuivre. Jasper, ému de la trouver ainsi dans sa cuisine, ne put s'empêcher de la rejoindre, en posant délicatement ses mains sur ses hanches. Surprise, Alice se retourna et Jasper en profita pour l'embrasser délicatement, puis en approfondissant son baiser, goûtant sa bouche à en perdre haleine, comblant le vide, qu'il avait eu d'elle. Il finit par se reculer, la laissant reprendre son souffle.

-Je suis...

-Merci...

-Tu ne m'en veux pas, alors ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Aujourd'hui, j'avais envie plus que d'habitude et te voir faire la repas pour nous...

-Tu recommences quand tu veux...

-Maintenant ?

-Par ex...

Jasper la fit taire par un autre baiser fougueux, malgré tout, il la posa délicatement sur le plan de travail, afin de la mettre à la même hauteur que lui, lui permettant ainsi de profiter d'elle. Ses mains voyageaient sur son corps, impossible pour lui de s'arrêter. Il finit par poser son front sur celui d'Alice et lui dit :

-Demande-moi d'arrêter maintenant, s'il te plaît ? Ça va trop vite et je ne veux pas tout abîmer !

-Il faut s'arrêter Jasper... s'il te plaît... pour nous...

-Merci...

-Je tiens trop à toi, Jasper Swan, pour te laisser nous abîmer...

-Merci...

-Mais je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Tout ce que tu veux mais d'abord...

-Quoi ?

-Reste dormir avec moi cette nuit ! Je ne dors bien que quand tu es dans mes bras !

-Je ne dors que dans tes bras !

-Tu voulais me demander quoi ?

-De rester dormir dans tes bras, sur le canapé !

-Tu m'en veux si on dort dans le lit ?

-Seulement si on fait autre chose que dormir et parler !

-Alors il faut que je te descende de ce plan de travail. On va finir le repas et on va aller se coucher. Je crois que j'ai plusieurs années de sommeil à rattraper.

Alice lui planta un bisou sur la bouche et sauta en bas du plan de travail, se remettant à faire le repas.

Une fois, rassasiés, ils allèrent se coucher. Alice enfila un T-shirt à Jasper ainsi qu'un caleçon et se blottit contre lui. Rapidement ils sombrèrent dans un vrai sommeil réparateur. Ils venaient de créer leur nouvelle routine. Manger ensemble le soir, s'occuper de Lili en journée pour Alice, le soir pour Jasper ou inversement et surtout dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Pour Jane et Emmett, la date butoir arrivait à grand pas et il était dit que cette année aucun enfant ne resterait dans le ventre de sa mère trop longtemps. Une semaine avant terme, Emmett fut appelé en pleine nuit, Esmée se dépêcha de venir tenir compagnie à Seth, alors qu'Emmett se rendait à la maternité. Aussi frêle qu'elle était, Jane avait bien compris les raisons des contractions et travaillait dans leurs sens, accentuant leurs effets, se détendant au maximum malgré la douleur et le côté insupportable. Moins de six heures plus tard, Baptiste Carlisle Alec Cullen vit le jour. Jane refusa de le prendre dans ses bras. Emmett lui embrassa malgré tout le front, la remerciant pour ce cadeau magnifique. Elle posa malgré tout le regard sur lui et ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Il avait quelques traits de son père et elle se réjouit de sa décision de le faire adopter, elle ne pourrait pas le regarder sans voir Alec et donc l'assumer et s'en occuper correctement.

Emmett passa la nuit dans la nursery, donnant le biberon à son fils, le changeant quand il en avait besoin, lui faisant des câlins. Il attendait l'arrivée de Seth avec impatience. Ce dernier l'avait accompagné lors de l'achat de sa première peluche et était tombé amoureux d'un zèbre. Seth devait le ramener avec lui ce matin pour l'offrir à son petit frère.

Leurs des visites sonna bien vite et les deux fils Cullen purent faire connaissance. Seth tendit la peluche à Baptiste et lui présentant :

-Tin... puche 'ta... c'est 'ibou'lle...

-Regarde Baptiste, Seth t'offre un joli zèbre, c'est Zibouille ! Dit Emmett

Esmée fut émue devant le tableau de son fils, père célibataire de deux adorables garçons, qui se battait pour rendre des enfants heureux alors qu'il n'avait pas compris son frère.

Toute la famille arriva et félicita le papa et ne put aller la voir la maman, elle refusait toute visite. Même Emmett avait dû se battre pour aller la voir. Le contre coup de l'accouchement était violent, elle aimait et détestait son fils en même temps, tout comme Emmett. Elle finit par faire son sac et partir contre avis médical. Malgré tout, Emmett signa la décharge lui autorisant à partir. Il préférait la savoir partir et rentrer chez elle en connaissance de cause plutôt qu'elle parte comme une voleuse.

Son départ entacha un peu la joie de tous mais, Emmett s'installa dans une chambre dans l'attente de l'autorisation de sortie de Baptiste. Un lit avait été installé pour Seth qui commençait à trouver le temps long de ne pas rentrer chez lui. Mais Emmett finit par l'occuper en lui promettant de l'emmener chercher la poussette avec le lit afin que Baptiste puisse rentrer à la maison. Esmée resta avec Baptiste dans la chambre, afin de lui donner son biberon et le changer. L'absence des deux ne dura pas plus d'une heure, les deux Cullen attendaient avec impatience l'autorisation de sortie, le papa ne sachant pas comment il allait réussi à faire tenir son aîné à l'hôpital, une nuit de plus. Heureusement le pédiatre les libéra et Emmett put rassurer Seth et ils rentrèrent tous les trois à la maison. Contrairement à Bella et Edward avec les filles, tout le monde les attendait. Alice avait préparé un goûter, afin d'aider Emmett à occuper Seth qui souhaitait jouer avec Lili dans sa chambre. Il montra à tout le monde sa nouvelle chambre, Emmett lui avait offert un petit bureau pour écrire dans sa chambre, en plus de sa place dans la cuisine et une nouvelle couette afin qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était pas oublié. Pour le reste, rien n'avait changé. Il fit découvrir aussi la chambre de son petit frère et aussi celle, rangée, de son papa. Tout fier, au bout de la main de son parrain, Jasper, et accompagné d'Alice, il fit le tour, commentant avec moult détails et surtout dans son vocabulaire, tous les changements qu'il avait amené à la maison avec son papa et leurs amis. C'est dans cette ambiance bon enfant que tout le monde mangea et parla. Baptiste s'acclimatait en douceur à sa nouvelle demeure. De tant en tant, dans les bras de son papa, Bella remarquait qu'il cherchait Jane, mais Emmett, grâce à Leah avait la plus belle des solutions, qu'il avait adopté aussi avec Jane. Il avait conservé un de ses T-shirts, et Baptiste plongeait le nez dedans avant de dormir ou de boire son biberon.

Deux heures plus tard, Bella et Edward ainsi que leurs filles montrèrent quelques signes de fatigue et sonnèrent le départ de tous, bien malgré eux. Carlie ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire quant à l'état des nouveaux parents et Edward ne se retint pas, malgré son caractère doux et peu impulsif :

-Écoute Carlie, je ne sais pas ce que nous t'avons fait Bella ou moi, depuis quelques temps. Je ne sais pas si t'avoir prêtée une oreille attentive à ton passé et expliquée un certain nombre de choses, qui te rend comme ça ! Mais sache que si ça ne s'arrête pas dès maintenant, je te proposerai de ne voir de nous que du personnel professionnel et en aucun tu ne remets les pieds chez nous, personnellement ! Je ne vais pas autoriser l'entrée de ma maison à une gamine, pas même majeure qui a tout vu de la vie, tout vu des hommes de part sa minable expérience, alors Mademoiselle soit vous grandissez et rapidement soit vous dégagez de la vie de ma famille ! PARCE QUE MAINTENANT DES COMMENTAIRES A LA CON, CA ME LES BRISE, MAIS ALORS, MENUES !

Edward fit un signe de la main à tous et sortirent, alors qu'Emmett mettait Carlie à la porte avec les mots suivants :

-Mon fils n'aura pas une marraine avec un comportement aussi irrespectueux, alors soit tu bouges ton cul de sale gosse, soit ma porte est fermée pour toi ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es la petite amie de Jacob ou autre, que tu es autorisée à avoir un discours pareil ! Je croyais que Gab et Tony avaient été clairs l'autre jour !

-Mais...

-Comment veux-tu qu'on t'explique, Carlie ? Demanda Alice. Je ne suis pas un exemple de vertu envers Edward et Bella, mais je pense que jamais ils ne t'ont fermé la porte, ils ont toujours été disponibles, et même à l'écoute quand ça n'a pas été simple avec Jacob et pas besoin qu'on me le dise c'est écrit sur ta figure et celle de ton petit ami. Mais tes remarques sont déplacées, irrespectueuses et je pense que tu dois beaucoup d'excuses. Tu sais où tu peux trouver de l'écoute. Alors oui, Edward et Bella sont fatigués mais aucun ne se plaint, n'appelle à l'aide, ne baisse les bras. Et j'ai appris que, dans bien des cas, ils peuvent servir d'exemple. Je ne les ai jamais vus s'asseoir parterre et pleurer sur leur sort ! Je pense que tu peux suivre leur exemple et quand tu pourras te regarder dans une glace sans avoir honte de ce que tu vois, et alors sans problème, tu pourras dire ce que tu penses ! Si tu penses être mieux et faire mieux, je t'en prie, n'hésite surtout pas. Mais si c'est pour casser, détruire ce qu'ils font... s'il te plaît passe ton chemin ! Hé... Jacob... Si tu pouvais expliquer un peu la vie à ta copine ! Parce que tu connais Rosalie, tu connais un peu la vie alors tu devrais pouvoir l'aider à ne pas mettre les pieds dans la m... comme elle le fait actuellement ! Sinon avec mon manque de tact habituel je peux le faire mais je ne garantis rien. Enfin si par respect pour Jasper et Lili, comme par respect pour ma famille je ne le ferais pas de suite, mais explique la vie à ta petite amie avant que je ne le fasse de la façon la plus virulente qui soit !

-De quoi tu te mêles, la frangine qui est partie pendant trois ans en trompant son mec dès qu'il lui a dit non !

-Ok ! Je suis désolée Em, mais je dois dire quelque chose !

-Non Alice, je vais le faire ! Tu as fait la promesse de ne pas nous faire de mal, mais pas moi ! La coupa Jasper. Alors Carlie, aussi affreuse que la vie a été avec toi, aussi compliqué la gestion du fait que Jacob refuse d'avoir des rapports avec toi, aussi jalouse que tu puisses être de Bella et Edward, d'avoir surmonté les difficultés de leurs vies, tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir que ta vie soit très compliquée ! Alors je te conseille vivement de te bouger tes fesses, de présenter des excuses en bonnes et dues formes ! PARCE QUE TU DEPASSES LES BORNES ! COMMENT PEUX-TU IMAGINER DU HAUT DE TES A PEINE DIS-HUIT ANS QUE TU PEUX FAIRE CE GENRE DE COMMENTAIRES SANS EN PAYER LES CONSEQUENCES ! DE PLUS LA VIE D'ALICE ET LA MIENNE NE TE REGARDE EN RIEN ALORS JE TE CONSEILLE POUR TON BIEN-ETRE DE TE TAIRE ET SURTOUT DE NE PAS LA RAMENER SUR LE SUJET PARCE QUE JE TE PROMETS ALORS DE NE PLUS TE PARLER EN TANT QUE PSY MAIS EN TANT QU'ADULTE ET LA MA GRANDE, CE SERA BIEN DIFFERENT ! J'espère avoir été clair !

-Je suis désolée, murmura Carlie.

-Je suis sourd, il va falloir que tu parles plus fort que ça, gronda Jasper, plein de fureur.

-JE SUIS DESOLEE ! Cria Carlie

-Parce que tu crois que tu es en position de crier quelque chose ? Demanda Jasper. Tu crois que marmonner de façon pitoyable ça fonctionne et que ça te donne le droit de crier ensuite ?

-Non...

-Alors explique moi pourquoi tu viens de crier comme ça ?

-Je ne sais pas... murmura Carlie.

-Tu ne sais pas ? Et tu ne sais pas non plus, je pense, pourquoi tu sors des horreurs à ma sœur, je suppose ?

-Ben si, un peu...

-Un peu... répéta Jasper estomaqué. J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un monde parallèle !

-Je suis désolée, d'avoir eu des propos déplacés envers Alice et toi, et dans la maison d'Emmett, je suis désolée d'avoir manqué de respect envers vous... Je suis désolée, finis Carlie en larmes.

-Tu sais Carlie, tu peux bien pleurer, mais le mal que tu as fait à ma sœur et à mon beau-frère... A eux plus que tout, tu dois des excuses !

-Je vais y aller demain, je vais les appeler pour savoir si je peux passer, promis Jasper.

-A moi, tu ne dois aucune promesse Carlie, pour moi tu es la petite amie de Jacob, en attendant de regagner ma confiance !

-Pour ma part, excuses acceptées, ajouta Alice, je ne te connaissais pas avant, alors ça ne va pas changer beaucoup de choses. Mais j'apprécie le geste ! Regagne la confiance de mon frère et on pourra regarder devant nous !

-Carlie, tu es la marraine de mon fils... j'accepte tes excuses mais bouge parce qu'en plus d'expliquer à mon fils que sa mère est partie, je ne voudrais pas lui expliquer qu'il n'a plus qu'une marraine parce que l'autre a tourné garce !

-Je te le promets, Emmett !

-File ! Allez sortez de chez moi, fit Emmett de sa grosse voix, on a du monde à mettre au lit, et un papa qui va devoir assumer, rit-il.

Et c'est dans un demi-sourire et une ambiance plus légère que tout le monde quitta la maison. Carlie était relativement muette et Jacob ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se doutait bien que les choses ne dureraient éternellement avec sa petite amie... Il se posait beaucoup de questions. Il savait que son passé n'était pas simple mais comment la soutenir si elle s'appliquait à repousser les gens qui lui tendaient la main. Il se posait tellement de questions : est-ce que leur couple avait de l'avenir si elle continuait à se comporter de la sorte, avait-il un avenir avec elle ? Il savait que Rosalie jugeait comme ça sans savoir et il avait découvert qu'elle était une peste qui parlait sans réfléchir et qui avait fait beaucoup de mal à sa famille. Il ne voulait pas découvrir la souffrance de la perdre car il tenait à Carlie plus que n'importe qui mais pas à ce prix... Cette dernière finit par l'interrompre :

-Tu ne dis rien depuis qu'on est parti de chez Em, Jake. Tu penses à quoi ?

-Je suis en train de me demander si on a un avenir toi et moi... Si je suis prêt à me laisser humilier comme Jasper et Emmett l'ont fait. Je tiens à toi mais je ne suis pas prêt à vivre avec toi et faire ma vie avec toi, si tu te comportes comme une garce. Je ne choisirais pas toi ou les autres. Je partirais d'ici, tu pourras continuer et moi j'irais monter mon garage ailleurs. Mais Carlie tu ne peux pas faire payer à Edward et Bella, ton passé et tes angoisses et tes peurs. De ton agression, Edward n'y peut strictement rien, de même que Bella n'y peut rien que ton premier contact avec les hommes ait été violent. Ils ont eu la chance de se trouver, tout jeune, de faire face au monde et à sa cruauté ensemble sans jamais baisser les bras, de faire face à leur frères et sœurs, et c'est pour ça que tu leur en veux ? Dis-le-moi car là je ne comprends vraiment pas ! Tu n'es plus seule, tu t'es créée une super famille, avec deux petits frères, à qui tu es chère, tu as des proches avec nous tous, tu m'as moi ! Alors dis-moi si tout ça ne compte pas ! Dis moi que notre histoire ne compte pas à tes yeux ! Et alors je t'aide à faire ton sac et tu peux rentrer dans le bâtiment principal ! Ou alors tu n'es avec moi que pour la maison et ton indépendance, en attendant ta majorité ? J'avoue que là tout de suite je doute de tout, de notre histoire, de ta sincérité, de tout en fait... Merde quoi...

Et Jacob, furieux et malheureux, prit un petit sentier pour s'asseoir, la tête dans les mains, tentant de ne pas laisser les larmes couler. Puis il releva la tête et ajouta :

-Tu sais quoi... Je te raccompagne à la maison, tu t'y enfermes et je reviens dormir chez Em... Là tout de suite, je ne veux pas être à tes côtés. Je vais dire des choses qui dépassent ma pensée et nous faire du mal et je crois que tu en as assez fait ce soir et depuis quelques temps.

-Non... Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Reste ! S'il te plaît je vais aller dans ma chambre ce soir... je te laisse tout l'espace dont tu as besoin...

-On verra ! On rentre ! Je suis fatigué de tout ça !

Il se leva et rentra à un bon rythme, refusant d'ouvrir la bouche ou de faire la conversation. Arrivés, Jacob fila en cuisine.

Carlie, en pleurs, récupéra ses affaires dans la chambre et les ramena dans l'autre. N'entendant pas Jacob se coucher, elle alla voir et l'aperçut dehors assis sur l'escalier, regardant les étoiles comme s'il parlait à ses parents ou à Leah qu'il aimait beaucoup. Elle finit par regagner son lit, où elle se mit à écrire une lettre à l'homme de son cœur, et la déposa sur son lit. Mais avant de quitter la chambre, elle respira encore son oreiller, se remplissant de tout le bien-être qu'il lui apportait. Et enfin les barrières lâchèrent, elle explosa en gros sanglots, la tête dans l'oreiller, le serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle pleura de longs moments et finit par s'endormir, épuisée de se battre contre elle, surtout.

Au petit matin, Jacob la trouva ainsi, lovée de son côté la tête dans son oreiller, trempé, et il vit la lettre. De suite, il comprit que ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Carlie parlait de partir dès sa majorité, de les laisser en paix et surtout d'arrêter de le faire souffrir. Elle savait qu'elle se comportait comme une gamine en fuyant mais elle pensait avoir fait assez de dégâts comme ça. Elle irait présenter ses excuses à Edward et Bella puis elle partirait. Elle essayerait de le faire le plus vite possible afin de le libérer, afin qu'il trouve quelqu'un digne de lui, aimant, dévoué et moins tourné vers sa propre personne. Elle parlait aussi de son passé, de son vécu, de ce qu'elle ressentait, pour ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'elle vivait. Pour la première fois, il découvrait une jeune femme, belle, désirable, sensible et surtout il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser partir. Malgré tout ce qu'elle montrait Carlie était une boule de souffrance, qui n'attendait qu'une chose... trouver quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui fasse exploser tout ça afin que la jeune femme, pleine d'amour, puisse s'épanouir.

Jacob ému, envoya un texto à Jasper lui expliquant qu'il aurait du retard, puis il se déshabilla et se coula contre sa petite amie. Il apprécia sa chaleur et la sentit se détendre au fur-et-à-mesure de son contact. Il sommeillait quand la réponse de Jasper lui arriva :

C SAMEDI M'EN FOUT AI UN TRUC A FETER ON EN PARLE LUNDI

Il pouffa ce qui réveilla Carlie :

-Désolée, je ne voulais pas dormir ici... j'avais prévue de partir au centre ce matin, je suis désolée...

-Chut... C'est bon...

-Non j'avais promis de ne pas venir et surtout de partir dormir dans ma chambre mais je t'ai posé la lettre et … la lettre !

-Je l'ai lu... c'est pour cette raison que je suis ici et que tu es dans mes bras ! Mais promets- moi une chose !

-Je dirais bien : tout ce que tu veux mais je crains le pire...

-Fais-toi aider ! Comme tu veux ! Yoga, psy, catch, boxe, ce que tu veux mais fais sortir ça de toi, pour pouvoir vivre avec, enfin et en faire une force.

-Ça je peux te le promettre !

-Alors défais tes bagages et reviens dormir ici... et pas la peine d'appeler Jasper, il est occupé, il a un truc à fêter ce week-end.

-Je voulais surtout aller voir Edward et Bella... Tu viendrais avec moi ?

-Oui je viendrais mais je pense surtout que c'est une démarche que tu dois faire seule.

-Tu as raison... mais je pouvais toujours espérer et te demander.

-Mais on ira manger en ville après si tu veux ou se balader ?

-J'attends leur réponse d'abord.

Ils poursuivirent leur matinée, sommeillant et discutant jusqu'à l'arrivée de la réponse d'Edward, l'informant qu'il l'attendait dans la demi-heure. Connaissant Edward, ce n'était pas bon signe mais Carlie décida de passer outre et d'aller présenter de vraies excuses et surtout de découvrir quels merveilleux parents ils étaient.

C'est une Carlie bien différente de la veille qu'Edward vit arriver et même si le SMS de son beau-frère l'avait déridé, il fut désarmé par l'attitude de la jeune femme. Elle leur parla longuement, de tout, et surtout d'elle. Elle leur demanda comment ils allaient, si elle pouvait les aider, comment allaient les filles. En clair, elle s'intéressa à eux, comme elle savait le faire. Le temps fila et lorsque le repas des filles sonna à coups de pleurs, Carlie choisit de leur laisser leur intimité mais elle fut invitée à revenir de temps en temps, quand elle le souhaitait, pour le plaisir ou pour aider. Au moment, de partir Edward lui demanda :

-Au fait, vous avez des nouvelles de Jasper ?

-Moi pas depuis hier soir et le savon qu'il m'a passé mais je sais que Jacob lui a écrit et il lui a répondu qu'il s'en moquait, qu'il avait un truc à fêter et qu'on verrait lundi.

-Ok, il m'a fait la même réponse alors, sourit Edward.

-Ed, laisse mon frère tranquille !

-Tu sais quelque chose, Bel ?

-Je me doute oui... mais je ne dis rien, rit Bella. Il va bien ne t'inquiète pas ! Allez Carlie, ne te laisse pas embêter par mon jeune papa, file rejoindre Jacob.

-Merci Bella, bon week-end à vous quatre !

-Mais Bella ? râla son mari.

-Edward... je ne dirais rien... viens m'aider on a deux fripouilles qui ont faim !

-Mouais... mais je saurais, hein !

-Mais oui ! En attendant à table !

C'est dans la bonne humeur que le repas se passa, Edward portant Hope quand Haley mangeait et inversement.

Pendant ce temps, chez Jasper, Alice se réveillait doucement dans les bras de son chéri. Elle tentait de réaliser sa fin de soirée et devait s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour comprendre qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

_Flash-Back_

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Jasper, Alice le sentait si tendu, qu'elle préféra lui indiquer qu'elle rentrait chez elle._

_ -Écoute, je vais te laisser avec Lili, vous avez le droit de passer du temps ensemble, moi je vais rentrer avec mes deux chiots._

_ -Tu sais Baïka les a adoptées, elle partage même son panier avec, et, avec Lili, on a prévu de te garder pour le dîner voir même la nuit..._

_ -Ohh..._

_ -Mais si tu ne veux pas, tu peux rentrer !_

_ -Non ! J'adorerais, je pensais juste que tu étais si tendu et en colère que tu … enfin bref..._

_ -Non j'ai apprécié ton silence et ta manière de te contenir._

_ -Tu sais Carlie, même maladroitement n'a dit que des vérités me concernant. Je dois assumer, et lui hurler dessus n'aurait servi à rien. Ce qui m'embête c'est que toi aussi tu dois entendre ça._

_ -Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais Papou t'as pas n'un truc n'à boire ? Comme du Champony pour les grands ? Et pour les pitits n'aussi, hein !_

_ -Si je vais chercher ça ! Et c'est du Champomy ma chérie !_

_ -Je peux aider ? demanda Alice_

_ -Oui, tu viens me n'aider parke suis cro petite pour les flûtes !_

_Chacun s'activa dans une ambiance bonne enfant, et le repas canapé fut sympathique. Lili et Jasper échangeaient souvent des coups d'œil complices, et Alice se sentait un peu mise de côté mais elle essayait de penser alors aux moments de complicité qu'elle avait partagés avec Lili pendant la couture. Mais encore une fois, la petite fille la surprit :_

_ -Dis Nalice, tu continuerais à faire de la couture avec moi, même si les chemises de Memett et de Seth sont finies ? Pake y'a Baptiste maintenant !_

_ -Si Jasper est d'accord, pour moi il n'y aucun soucis !_

_ -Papou ? Tu n'es d'accord ?_

_ -Aucun problème pour moi, au contraire ! En plus, vous faites de très belles choses toutes les deux !_

_ -Bon, mais moi ze suis fatiguée, ze vais me coucher ! Tu viens Nalice ? Comme ça, Papou il peut ranger, sourit Lili un peu chipie._

_ -Jasper, ça ne te dérange pas ? Demanda Alice gênée, je ne veux pas que tu crois, enfin... tu sais... c'est un moment précieux le coucher..._

_ -Va, Alice, j'irai l'embrasser après et chercher mes câlins pour la nuit, mais merci de t'inquiéter pour moi._

_ -Bon Nalice tu viens, papou il est d'accord !_

_ -J'arrive Mistinguette ! Tu me sembles bien pressée de te coucher !_

_ -Ze sais mais ce soir c'est... papou comment tu dis déza... patipunier ?_

_ -Particulier, allez chipie au lit !_

_ -Oui, papouuuuuu, à tout ne suite ! Viens Nalice sinon je pourrais pas te faire de câlins !_

_Alice rit avec elle et elles filèrent dans sa chambre, le bain fut joyeux, la mise en pyjama aussi. Alice lui lut une histoire :_

_ -C'était l'histoire d'un petit lapin très gourmand. Sa maman ne voulait pas qu'il mange trop de bonbons, parce que les bonbons ça fait grossir. Un jour, il aperçut en haut du meuble un bol empli de bonbons de toutes les couleurs et se dit que s'il en prend un, sa maman ne le verra pas. Alors il monte sur la chaise, prends le bocal... Mais il tombe de sa chaise et se retrouve les fesses par terre. Maman Lapin arriva, mécontente que son petit garçon aie décidé de prendre des bonbons sans demander, et lui dit : 'Voilà ce qui arrive aux petits garçons qui sont trop gourmands... Tu m'as comprise petit lapin ? Si tu as besoin de quelque chose demandes-le moi. Ne fais pas des choses sans demander la permission avant. C'est très mal.' Le petit lapin jura à sa maman de toujours demander avant de faire quelque chose, même si sa maman lui dit non."_

_A la fin de l'histoire, Lili fit un gros câlin à Alice et lui murmura juste avant de fermer les yeux_

_ -J'aimerai bien un jour avoir une maman comme toi Nalice... et pouvoir dire de nouveau maman, à toi ! Bonne nuit Nalice, tu peux demander à papou de venir pour que je puisse dormir ?_

_ -Euh... oui bien sûr !_

_Alice, un peu perturbée, retrouva Jasper. Elle parvint à masquer son trouble et envoya son ami au chevet de sa fille. Elle tourna sur elle-même, et découvrit la lumière tamisée, quelques bougies d'allumées. Elle pivota lentement sur elle, lorsqu'elle entendit Supertramp s'élever dans le salon. Elle se retrouva contre Jasper qu'il l'entoura de ses bras :_

_ -Tu veux bien danser ?_

_ -Avec plaisir..._

_Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot le temps de la chanson, profitant de l'instant magique. A la fin de la chanson, elle recommença du début...Alice ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter :_

_ -Jasper, tu vas bien, ce soir ?_

_ -Oui ne t'inquiète pas._

_ -Mais je te sens tendu et avec Lili vous avez partagé tant de messes basses que..._

_ -D'accord je me lance..._

_ -Jas... Oh... mon..._

_Jasper posa un genou à terre._

_ -Alice, je sais que je vais peut être te paraître fou, mais depuis des années je n'attends que ça, même lorsque tu étais loin, j'espérais, j'ai toujours espérer que tu reviennes, maintenant c'est le cas, tu es revenue, tu me prouves tous les jours que tu es une femme formidable. Alors je me dis qu'il n'y a aucune raison que j'attende plus longtemps. Alors Alice Cullen, me ferais-tu l'honneur d'accepter de devenir mon épouse ?_

_ -Je... oui ! OUI ! Bien sûr ! J'en rêve depuis que je te connais et je pensais avoir tout gâché... et tu es l'homme le plus généreux au monde et tu fais de moi … D'accord je me tais, mais oui je suis d'accord._

_Jasper se releva et lui passa sa bague de fiançailles, discrète à l'image de Jasper mais délicate comme Alice._

_ -Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément la bague dont tu rêvais..._

_ -Elle est parfaite ! Je n'en voudrais pas d'autre !_

_ -C'est vrai ? Alors je suis ravi..._

_ -Jasper je sais que je voulais tout grandiose il y a quelques années mais ce n'est plus le cas ! Je veux quelque chose qui nous ressemble !_

_ -Je veux juste une chose, enfin deux._

_ -Dis-moi !_

_ -Je ne veux pas que toute la ville soit invitée !_

_ -Aucun souci, je ne le veux pas non plus ! Et la seconde ?_

_ -Malgré le fait que tu sois douée... je ne souhaite pas que tu fasses ta robe ! Parce que je veux que tu profites de tout et si tu la fabriques... j'ai peur que tu …._

_ -D'accord, je suis d'accord ! Je ne ferais pas ma robe !_

_ -On va se marier alors ? Demanda Jasper ému._

_ -Oui ! Grâce à toi nous sommes fiancés._

_Ils furent interrompus juste avant de s'embrasse par une petite tornade rose qui leur sauta dessus :_

_ -Oui ! J'ai un papa et une maman ! Papa ze t'avais dit qu'elle dirait oui !_

_ -Oui, tu avais raison mais dis-moi pourquoi tu n'es pas encore couchée ?_

_ -Ben... ze voulais connaître la réponse de ma nouvelle maman et pis ze voulais vous voir avant que le bisou... Pake Memett y m'a dit que c'est que pour les grands ce kruc là !_

_ -Oh Em... qu'est ce qu'on ferait sans lui ?_

_ -Moi ze dit que tout serait criste !_

_ -Allez au lit !_

_ -Ouiiiiii, z'ai un papa et une maman ! Youpee ! Youpee ! Au fait c'est quand que z'aurai un bébé moi aussi à ma maison ?_

_Devant le silence des deux adultes, elle fila au lit tout en râlant :_

_ -Moi ze pose zuste la question, hein ! Pas besoin de répondre de suite... pffff_

_ -Ca t'embête si je ne réponds pas à sa question, Alice ?_

_ -Pas du tout..._

_ -Alors on reprend ? Au baiser ?_

_ -Au baiser...à notre premier baiser... celui qui com..._

_Jasper la fit taire avec douceur, tendresse, puis les sentiments prirent place, de plus en plus de place, au point que le baiser devienne fougueux. Jasper s'arrêta essoufflé, son front contre celui d'Alice et murmura :_

_ -J'ai envie de faire ça toute la nuit et encore plus..._

_ -Tu attends mon accord ?_

_ -Oui ou un refus..._

_ -Pas ce soir ! Ce soir c'est oui... comme pour tous les soirs qui viendront._

_ -Hum... 'lice... si tu savais comme je t'aime._

_ -Si j'en doutais, ce soir j'en suis sûr et moi aussi je t'aime, Jasper Hale Swan, depuis si longtemps..._

_ -Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soir je veux beaucoup parler..._

_ -Moi non plus, je veux profiter de mon fiancé... ouhhh..._

_Jasper avait pris Alice dans ces bras et la porta dans sa chambre :_

_ -Par contre, il faut être très silencieux...comme pas de bruit... je te prévient car ce n'est pas ta spécialité..._

_ -Ah oui et tu crois que je n'ai pas changé, sur ce point là ?_

_ -Pas le moins du monde, déclara Jasper en la déposant au sol... mais je te promets qu'on trouvera du temps où tu n'auras pas à te taire..._

_ -Promesse ! Commençons par ce soir... si tu veux bien..._

_ -Promis ! J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve, tu le sais ça... que je vais me réveiller, ouvrir les yeux et me rendre compte que rien n'est vrai..._

_ -Regarde-moi dans les yeux, Jasper... regarde ! Est ce que dans ton rêve, je déferai chaque bouton de mon chemisier aussi doucement, un par un, en prenant tout mon temps, en dégageant un morceau de peau petit à petit ? Puis mon chemisier tomberait doucement en caressant mes épaules toutes pâles me laissant ainsi dévêtue ? Est-ce que dans ton rêve ma jupe tomberait aussi subrepticement à mes pieds, me laissant en bas, sous-vêtements et talons ? Est-ce que je m'approcherais de toi, posant mes mains sur ta chemise pour attaquer les boutons, embrassant chaque portion de peau découverte, jusqu'à ce que tu sois torse nu, puis est ce que je déferais ton pantalon afin de te faire tenir devant moi en boxer ?_

_ -Définitivement non... Tu es tellement plus belle, plus sexy en vrai, dit Jasper en posant délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules dénudées. Je... je reste sans voix... Quelque part je rêve de ce moment depuis si longtemps... que j'ai peur de le gâcher, de ne pas être à la hauteur... que je te déçoive... Tu..._

_Alice le fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle l'encouragea à la dégager de ses bretelles. Ses mains glissèrent sur ses pectoraux, jouant sur la musculature, le faisant frissonner. Il lâche et se laisser aller, dégageant les épaules, passant ses doigts dans les bonnets pour lui caresser la poitrine doucement, puis plus durement. Alice ne put s'empêcher de se coller à lui, passant ses mains dans son dos, dessinant des arabesques. Il lâcha ses lèvres et parsema sa mâchoire se baisers, l'embrassant sous l'oreille, lui mordillant la peau. Ses mains détachèrent le sous-vêtement, libérant ainsi la poitrine dont il reprit les caresses, ajoutant sa bouche. Il se mit à mordiller, lécher, sucer chaque parcelle de cette anatomie, rendant Alice demandeuse et surtout désireuse de plus. Jasper poursuivit sa douce torture alors que ses mains descendaient dans le bas du dos, finissant de déshabiller sa fiancée, et la laissant en bas et chaussures. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, Alice entre ses jambes. Il laissa dériver ses baisers vers son ventre, son nombril, puis vers la zone la plus délicate de sa partenaire. Il l'embrassa avec délicatesse, parsemant cette partie de baisers légers sans jamais toucher ou frôler celle plus sensible. Alice finit par écarter les jambes et Jasper en profita pour lui ôter ses bas, la caressant sans manquer une seule parcelle de mains remontèrent par l'arrière de ses cuisses, électrisant encore plus la peau. Alice, n'en pouvant plus, s'assit sur Jasper, et l'embrassa à perdre haleine, pleine de passion._

_ -Je te promets que tu ne gâches rien mais... je vais craquer sans toi... j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai envie de toi..._

_Jasper la souleva et la coucha sur le lit, et se laissa dévêtir par Alice qui délicatement en profita pour le caresser, l'effleurer le rendre encore plus désireux d'elle._

_ -Doucement Alice... je ne vais pas tenir si tu continues comme ça..._

_Alors elle remonta ses mains sur ses côtes, le faisant frémir, tout en lui laissant la place entre ses jambes. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, la regardant dans les yeux honteux :_

_ -Ne craint rien, les deux fois je me suis protégée... et j'étais ivre pour croire que c'était toi... je suis désolée..._

_ -Il n'y a eu que toi... il n'y aura que toi..._

_ -Que toi..._

_Et doucement Jasper ne fit qu'un avec Alice, la menant au bord du gouffre sans jamais lâcher, s'arrêtant pour reprendre. Ils jouèrent avec le corps de l'autre, jusqu'à la rupture qui les emporta dans un précipice de délices. Incapable de se séparer, ils s'aimèrent encore cette nuit-là. La fatigue finit quand même par les emporter mais un message de Jacob sur le téléphone de Jasper les réveilla._

_ SERAI PAS LA 2M1 AU CENTRE, VEUX BIEN M'EXCUSER ?_

_Message auquel Jasper répondit :_

_ C SAMEDI M'EN FOUT AI 1 TRUC A FETER ! A LUNDI_

_Alice sourit tout en enfilant le t-shirt de son chéri et un de ses boxers alors que lui revêtait son bas de pyjama. Ils se retrouvèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent rapidement après quelques baisers._

_Fin Flash-back_

C'est ainsi qu'elle se réveilla, regardant sa main où brillait sa bague. Jasper l'embrassa par surprise, réveillé lui aussi, il allait approfondir son baiser quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit :

-Papa, Maman, ze peux venir faire des câlins dans votre lit ?


	34. Chapter 33 : Croire

Des excuses, par ce que je vous en dois beaucoup, pour le retard, pour le temps que je mets à écrire, j'espère que ça va s'arranger. J'ai peu d'espoir car je suis en train d'acheter une maison, faire des travaux et déménager d'ici octobre. Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que le chapitre suivant soit le 34 est déjà écrit sur papier comme à mon habitude et que le 35 est en cours d'écriture.

Pour répondre à une question, je publiais toutes les semaines, puis tous les quinze jours et maintenant, c'est fonction de ma vie, de ma disponibilité à écrire sur pc, vu que ms chapitres sont écrits dans mon cahier ff ;)

Viens le temps des merci, et le premier va forcément à Claire, mon Tigrou, toujours là, toujours présente, on traverse nos galères en se serrant de coudes, alors merci pour beaucoup, beaucoup de choses.

Merci à toutes celles qui vont lire la suite sans me hurler dessus, aux autres aussi ;), merci aussi à Fanny, Ousma et à toutes celles qui viennent de rejoindre mon histoire.

Voilà, je vous laisse au chapitre, j'espère qu'il ne reste plus de coquilles, symbole de ma galère tablette/PC.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews, Nane.

**Chapitre 33 : Il suffit d'y croire**

Parfois dans la vie, pour que quelque chose prenne vie, il suffit d'y croire. Certaines fois, il faut y croire longtemps, très longtemps, si longtemps... qu'on finit par se dire que ce n'est pas pour nous. Et puis un matin on se réveille et c'est devant nous, plus merveilleux que jamais. C'est un peu cet état d'esprit que Jasper avait sous sa couette ce matin là. Lili était venue les rejoindre, comme souvent, Alice avait sa main dans ses cheveux et le caressait.

Sa sœur et son beau-frère avaient tenu bon les premiers mois des filles, elles avaient presque quatre mois et faisaient leur nuit depuis près d'un mois, du coup, ils avaient repris leur travail au centre, en alternance, organisant des groupes de musique pour les enfants, composant, faisant de la cuisine avec eux. Ils étaient en quelque sorte encore plus à l'écoute des petits et des grands. Carlie et les garçons les aidaient souvent pour les garder lors des siestes afin qu'ils puissent sortir un peu ou alors venaient se balader avec eux.

Emmett commençait aussi à respirer, les trois premiers avaient été éprouvants. Jane ne donnait aucun signe de vie, n'envoyait aucune nouvelle et ne demandait rien. Seth avait du mal avec l'attention que réclamait Benjamin. Souvent il s'endormait en pleurant dans les bras de son père qui n'en pouvait plus. Ce dernier se demandait souvent comme il allait tenir. Mais la présence de son frère et de sa belle sœur fut déterminante de même que la présence de Lili, Alice et Jasper. Seth faisait beaucoup de progrès verbal et moteur. Lili qui avait traqué ses propres défauts défaut de langage le motivait à parler correctement, à dessiner aussi. Elle jouait au ballon aussi pour qu'il puisse bouger sans rien casser dans la maison et doucement un rythme de vie s'était installé. Les soirs étaient plus calmes, les journées plus tranquilles et ils purent reprendre le chemin du supermarché à pied comme au début. Souvent les passants étaient de scènes cocasses entre Emmett, ses garçons et son chien. Comme ce jour-là.

Emmett avait installé une tablette à roulette pour Seth afin qu'il puisse rester debout mais l'aller retour le fatiguait beaucoup et comme il refusait la poussette à quinze mois, les solutions restaient faibles. Les courses avaient atterri sous la poussette Cookie marchait à côté et Seth ce jour-là ronchonnait fatigué.

-Papa, ma fatigué...

-Seth, dit Emmett en s'agenouillant devant lui, il faut rentrer à la maison d'abord.

-Mais, ta peut po'ter ma ?

-Tu veux que je te porte ?

-Vi.

-Mais je ne pourrais pas poussette de Benjamin et porter les courses !

-Papa fo't co' ça ! Ma sur dos papa !

-Tu veux que je te prenne sur mon dos ?

-Vi ! Ma dodo sur dos papa et Ben dodo dans 'sette !

-Heureusement que papa a pris le porte-Seth, hein ! Allez vienslà bandit ! Voilà... t'es bien installé ?

-Vi... Ma a Patouche pou' dodo... 'ci papa !

-De rien allez en route.

-'se t'oupe !

-C'est ça « en route, mauvaise troupe », qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour mes deux fils... soupira Emmett tout sourire. Allez Cookie, à nous deux mon grand, tu veux un goûter avant de rentrer ? Parce qu'on va en avoir besoin, pour pousser et garder le sourire et la tête haute !

Ce qu'Emmett ne remarqua encore pas, c'est Rosalie qui s'était transformé en statue avec Fangio en laisse. Elle avait entendu Emmett parler de ses deux fils, pourtant elle savait Emmett célibataire, sans compagne, ni femme autour de lui en dehors des Cullen. Il semblait fatigué, mais heureux. Elle aurait tant souhaité lui parler, l'aider pour Seth et le porte-Seth, comme il disait. Pour porter les courses aussi. Mais il semblait se débrouiller seul. Elle eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle constata qu'il rejoignait Edward et Bella avec, ce qui semblait, une double-poussette. Elle entendit Em les complimenter sur leurs filles et recevoir aussi des louanges sur ces garçons qui dormaient tous les deux du sommeil du juste. Tranquillement, ils décidèrent de rentrer à pied avec leur chien. Elle se retrouva seule et un peu stupide au milieu du trottoir quand un commentaire d'une dame à sa voisine lui parvint :

-Tu te rends compte ! Il est courageux l'aîné Cullen, il est vraiment digne de son père ! Adopter un bébé à la naissance car sa mère l'abandonnait... Il y a cinq ans, jamais je ne l'aurais pensé !

-Tu l'as dit, Lucette. A se pavaner au bras d'une fille à moitié habillée et maquillée comme un camion volé. Pauvre Charlie, il a dû s'arracher les cheveux avec celle-là, elle était si jolie...

-Oui tiens, un peu comme la jeune dame avec son chien, son Sharpeï. Elle a tellement de classe habillée d'un jeans et d'un pull. La fille Swan, on aurait dit qu'elle portait sur son front des choses pas belles à dire.

-Pas comme la fille naturelle de Charlie... qu'est ce qu'elle est douce et gentille. Et tu as vu quelles adorables jumelles elle a eu avec le jeune Cullen... Comment elles s'appellent déjà ?

-Ma pauvre Mireille... attends voir... Hope et Haley je crois...

-Oui c'est ça ! Et t'as entendu que le fils Swan et la jeune Cullen étaient fiancés ? Rho que je suis contente ! Ils allaient si bien ensemble il y a des années...

-Moi je dis, qu'elle est bien plus jolie et plus gentille sans la fille Swan. Elle a le cœur sur la main... Tu sais qu'elle aurait pu faire une carrière en haute couture mais elle n'a pas voulu, elle a préféré rentrer aider aussi !

-Oui c'est vrai...

Excédée et attristée par le babillage des deux vieilles dames, Rosalie fit demi-tour et s'en retourna chez elle. Ainsi son frère était fiancé, et elle n'était pas au courant. A quoi pouvait-elle s'attendre ? Il l'avait prévenu ! Mais depuis qu'elle avait son chien, qu'elle avait gardé et qu'elle bichonnait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir à son comportement. Mais elle avait fermé tant de portes qu'elle ne voyait pas comment faire un pas vers eux. Son père répondait à ses appels, mais jamais il ne donnait de nouvelles des autres. Renée avait complètement disparu de la circulation, elle avait entendu une de ses vieilles amies dirent qu'elle faisait la cougar sur la côte et qu'un jeune idiot était tombé en pâmoison devant elle. Mais c'était tout. Elle aurait pu aller à l'hôpital aussi voir Jasper ou Carlisle mais elle ne se donnait pas le droit de le faire. En clair, en plus de toutes les portes qu'elle s'était fermée, elle s'en laissait peu d'ouvertes.

Elle rentra tristement, quand elle eut l'idée la plus folle qui soit, prendre la direction qu'Emmett avait prise avec sa famille. Elle les retrouva dans le parc plus de trente minutes plus tard, ils se promenaient doucement, les chiens en laisse devant, ravis d'avoir un peu de liberté malgré tout. Elle vit aussi arriver un couple accompagné d'une petite fille et de trois chiens, qu'elle reconnut vite en s'approchant derrière les arbres. C'était Jasper et Alice et des paroles lui parvinrent :

-Memett Tontonward et Tatibella ! Je suis là avec papa et maman ! N'a même pris les chiens ! Mais n'est où Seth...

-Salut Chipette ! Il dort sur mon dos !

-Nini !

-Ben Memett il dort plus, sourit Lili... Tu crois que j'ai fait crop de bruit en venant ?

-Je trouve surtout que tu parles de mieux en mieux, jeune fille.

-Mais c'est Nalice qui m'aide !

-Et bien en plus de rendre le sourire à Jasper...

-Mais moi ne trouve qu'ils ont le sourire tous nes deux !

Tout le monde éclata de rire à la réflexion de Lili, même les concernés. Rosalie ne pouvait même pas dire le contraire. Son frère et son ex-meilleure amie rayonnaient, Emmett était épuisé mais la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux, il y a longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait vu. Même avec elle, dans les dernières semaines, il n'y avait plus cet éclat dans son regard. Et là, entouré d'Alice et Jasper, de Bella et Edward, des chiens et surtout de leurs enfants, il respirait la joie de vivre. Elle le regarda descendre Seth de son porte-bébé, et le déposer sur une couverture que Bella avait étendue pour que les enfants jouent Seth y fila en prenant ses jouets sous la poussette en faisant

-Shhhhhht !

-Pourquoi tu parles à la poussette, Seth !

-Pake shtt...

-Elle a bougé c'est ça ? Et tu ne veux pas réveiller Baptiste ?

-Vi...

Très concentré, il fit les quelques pas qui l'amenèrent sur la couverture où il se laissa tomber. Edward s'assit aussi en prenant appui sur un arbre, Emmett sortit une autre couverture pour y prendre place avec sa sœur et Jasper. Bella sortit une des filles et commença à la nourrir appuyée contre Edward qui discutait tranquillement en lui massant les épaules. Il n'y avait pas de tension, pas de question de pouvoir entre eux, juste un échange égal d'idées, de points de vue, de souvenirs et des moments vécus. Ils taquinèrent aussi les fiancés pour connaître la date mais à nouveau Lili coupa le sifflet à tout le monde :

-Mais euh... vous z'êtes pas patients ! Rho vous n'aurez une lettre ! Faut d'abord que ze finisse un cruc avec Mamismée... Pis n'avec Tatibelle c'était court alors... vous verrez ! On laisse mon papa et ma maman cranquille !

-Tu savais que la plus pressée il y a quelques années c'était Alice, sourit Emmett.

-Vi je sais, Memett, mais là... c'est pu pareil... te plaîttttt... ?

-Oh punaise... comment elle a fait pour attraper la moue « qui fait craquer » des Cullen ? S'exclama Emmett.

-Je ne sais pas, rit Edward, mais elle y arrive très bien. Lili comment tu fais ?

-Moi … demande à Papou... il fait pareil avec moi quand ze veux pas manzer !

Tout le monde éclata de rire, ce qui réveilla Baptiste et Halay qui furent pris par Emmett pour le nourrir et Alice pour la faire patienter.

Rose ne put s'empêcher de les envier, d'espérer vivre la même chose avec eux, parmi eux. Elle sourit à la complicité de Seth et Lili, mais sursauta lorsque son téléphone vibra

C PA BO D'ESPIONNER LES GENS ET LEUR BONHEUR

Surprise, elle leva la tête et scanna les environs, quand elle reconnut Jacob qui tenait celle qui devait être sa petite-amie contre lui. Il croisa son regard, embrassa la tête de Carlie en souriant doucement, tout en regardant son téléphone. Rosalie se sentit coincée et répondit avant de quitter sa place :

TU AS RAISON JE DEVRAIS PAS

Elle retourna chez elle, le moral en berne et réfléchissant à beaucoup de choses...

De son côté, Emmett passa l'après midi avec ces amis, il tenta avec succès, vraisemblablement, et ce, malgré les regards de Jake, à cacher le fait qu'il avait pense avoir repéré Rosalie plusieurs fois autour de lui aujourd'hui. Elle était à la sortie du supermarché mais aussi dans le parc. Ce qui le surprenait c'est le fait qu'elle possède un chien. Il savait qu'elle n'en souhaitait pas, parce qu'elle trouvait que ça prenait trop de temps faisait des bêtises et surtout qu'il fallait s'en occuper. Mais elle semblait avoir une certaine relation avec son animal alors il ne savait pas trop quoi penser...

Avait-elle changé ou essayait-elle d'une manière ou d'un autre se rapprocher de lui ? Et elle n'aurait trouvé que cette situation ? Emmett avait bien du mal à faire la part des choses et surtout à garder la face devant ces amis. Jacob et Jasper n'étaient pas dupes, eux aussi avaient vu Rosalie, mais personne ne dit mot. Emmett finit par rentrer chez lui avec ces garçons qui étaient assez agités.

Rien ne s'organisait ce soir là et Emmett décida de les prendre avec lui dehors sur le perron. Il avait installé un fauteuil à bascule afin qu'il puisse aussi se reposer.

Épuisé par les jours passés et désireux de faire dormir ses garçons, Emmett les baigna, les fit manger et enveloppés dans leurs gigoteuses, il s'y installa avec une grande couverture. Les garçons s'endormirent rapidement bercés par le rythme cardiaque de leur papa et par le balancement tranquille du fauteuil, Emmett, incapable de fermer l'œil, appela son père.

-Papa ?

-Emmett ? Tu vas bien mon grand ?

-Tu as le temps de passer... je...

-J'arrive !

-Pas besoin de sonner je suis dehors avec les garçons...

-J'ai compris je ne sonne pas et je prends une couverture...

-Merci papa...

-Crois-moi pas besoin de me remercier! Allez, je file sinon je ne viendrais jamais! Je ramène de quoi boire?

-Café ça serait bien, oui, souffla Emmett la voix étouffée.

-Tiens bon bonhomme, j'arrive...

Carlisle se hâta de prendre une Thermos de café qu'Esmée avait préparé en entendant la tournure de la conversation, elle l'embrassa, lui demanda de prendre soin de leur fils aîné et le mit à la porte.

C'est donc avec le sourire que Carlisle conduisit les cinq minutes de trajet. Il surveillait la douceur de son arrivée afin de ne pas réveiller ses petits fils. Il prit le de temps de prendre la mesure de son fils et de son état d'esprit de loin, de par son attitude et la façon dont il était sur le perron. Il fut décontenancé de le trouver se balançant avec ses deux garçons sur lui.

Doucement, il sortit de sa voiture, poussa sa portière pour la verrouiller. Il monta les quelques marches, remarqua les joues brillantes de son fils, qu'il embrassa alors sur le front:

-Tu es le plus merveilleux des papas... Personne ne peut dire le contraire... Je t'admire tu sais : il m'a fallu avoir deux enfants fabuleux avant d'avoir le courage d'adopter ton frère, et de vous élever, avec mes manquements et mon incapacité àa remarquer que vous souffriez avec Alice et sans voir ce qu'Edward vivait. Alors que toi, tu ne t'es pas posé de questions pour épouser Leah pour adopter son fils, pour adopter Benjamin.

-Elle me manque papa... Leah me manque, elle saurait me rassurer, elle comprenait mon manque de Rosalie, ma souffrance due à son absence... Le fait que j'ai l'impression de m'être trompé sur elle. Je me pose des questions, je pense l'avoir vu plusieurs fois depuis quelques jours, quand je vais au parc. J'ai l'impression d'être observé mais pas de façon mauvaise juste observé, simplement comme si elle cherchait à savoir comment je vis. Tu sais, je ne lui ai pas dit pour Benjamin, je ne sais même pas comment pas lui dire ni quand!

-Emmett... Rosalie a perdu le droit d'être au courant de ta vie, tu le sais...

-Oui... Souffla son fils.

-Mais tu voudrais l'inclure dans ta vie.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu la faire disparaître de ma vie, elle est sortie toute seule, elle s'est fait des films et a trouver ses propres réponses, sans chercher à avoir mes réponses. Elle... Elle... Merde... Je...

-Calme-toi, mon garçon tu vas faire une crise de panique et réveiller tes enfants. Essaie de respirer plus calmement... Bien... Tu y arrives... Voilà... Tu vas mieux?

-Oui merci papa... J'ai l'impression de perdre pied, que ma vie part dans tous les sens, que je fais n'importe quoi, que je n'arriverais jamais à gérer mes enfants.

-Emmett, en quoi est ce que tu t'égares? Tu te remets en question, tu ne tiens rien pour acquis, tu doutes de ce que tu fais, tu crains que tes enfants découvrent que tu n'es pas leur père biologique alors tu leur parles tous les jours de leurs mamans de leurs papas, pas le vrai puisque c'est toi qui t'occupes d'eux comme personne. Tu les soignes, tu les nourris, tu prends soin d'eux, qu'est ce qui te fais peur?

-Ils ont besoin d'une maman, tu sais, je peux faire ce que je veux, être leur papa mais je ne peux être leur maman... Ils vont avoir besoin d'une maman...

-Emmett, tu ne peux pas souhaiter te remettre avec Rosalie pour tes garçons... Il faut attendre que tu rencontres la femme qui aura cette place et ce rôle, même si ça doit être Rosalie, je n'ai rien contre, mais elle doit d'abord faire passer tes enfants avant elle et puis... Punaise je dépasse mes droits, alors je peux te donner des conseils mais pas t'ordonner quoique ce soit, après ça reste ta vie et tes choix. Mais je resterai là à chaque fois que tu auras besoin... Qui que tu choisisses mon grand! Affirma Carlisle ému.

-Je ne veux pas me mettre avec elle, je ne supporte pas ce qu'elle est devenue... Mais elle reste celle avec qui j'aurais voulu faire ma vie... Leah est passé par là, elle ne m'a rien demandé, n'a rien attendu de moi, mais elle m'a tout donné, un fils, sa vie et puis je me suis mis à l'aimer, mais c'était trop tard... Elle est partie... Mais elle ne m'a pas fui... Je me suis senti respecté avec elle, aimé... Mais je suis de nouveau seul, avec Jane c'était différent, je le savais dès le départ, mais je suis seul, au final, donc le résultat est le même, mais j'ai un fils fabuleux en fait deux... Mais j'en peux plus... Qu'est ce qui va pas avec moi chez moi? Je suis si nul que ça, pour que personne ne veuille rester avec moi? Est-ce que c'est parce que j'ai été méchant avec Edward, que je suis puni maintenant, parce que je n'ai pas su le comprendre? Je ne sais plus papa... C'est juste tellement difficile, sanglota Emmett.

Rapidement Carlisle prit la mesure de la situation, il prit Seth qu'il porta dans son lit et fit de même avec son autre petit-fils. Puis il se hâta vers son fils, qu'il parvint à mener à sa chambre, il était plus de vingt deux heures, il réussit à le faire s'allonger. Les sanglots de son fils lui tordaient le ventre. Il réussit à le prendre dans ses bras, tout en le laissant sortir toute la douleur qu'il contenait depuis le mariage de son frère. Qu'il puisse croire que sa solitude puisse être une punition quant à son enfance était terrible. Mais il savait qu'Emmett avait beaucoup souffert, il savait que Leah lui aurait apporté un peu de confiance, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils développeraient des sentiments mutuels et autres qu'amicaux. Mais les révélations de son aîné lui avaient apporté les dernières explications nécessaires. Aider les autres et surtout les enfants, permettait à Emmett de faire ce qu'il n'avait pas fait avec son frère, et surtout il était courageux, humble, généreux, si généreux. Les sanglots commençaient à décroître, se calmant doucement.

-Papa...

-Je te tiens, mon grand, tu ne tomberas pas, je te tiens... Fais-moi confiance!

-C'est de moi dont je n'ai pas confiance...

-Fais-toi confiance!

-Papa...

-Dors

, Emmett je ne te lâche pas...

-Merci, papa... Je t'aime papa... Si fort de ne pas me laisser tomber même quand je ne tiens pas la route, quand je n'assure pas, murmura le jeune papa épuisé.

-Je t'aime aussi, parce que tu es mon fils, alors je t'aime sans condition.

Doucement, leurs souffles ralentirent et le père comme le fils sombrèrent dans un sommeil profond et enfin réparateur pour le second. Emmett passa une nuit agitée, entrecoupée de cauchemar, et ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil paisible. son père se leva aux premiers bruits de Benjamin, qu'il nourrit changea et recoucha. Puis Seth finit par se réveiller aussi et Carlisle décida de se lever, il alla chercher son petit fils, qui se réjouit de le voir, mais il cherchait aussi son père alors, son grand-père décida de lui montrer son papa qui dormait.

-Regarde, Seth papa dort. Chuchota son Daddy C.

-'a dodo papa? Demanda le garçon à voix haute

-Chuttt, faut pas réveiller papa, il est fatigué. Viens,viens je te faire à manger, poursuivit le grand père.

-Vi... Sssshut, papa dodo, ma pas 'eiller papa... Daddy... Mam 'ma!

-Alors allons nourrir ton ventre.

Tranquillement dans la cuisine, ils préparèrent le petit déjeuner, Seth sortit le lait du réfrigérateur, Carlisle le fit chauffer, et alors que ce dernier buvait son café, Seth vidait son biberon calé dans les bras de celui-ci. Repus, ils allèrent dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller et comme Benjamin se réveillait à nouveau, il eut droit aussi à son repas et Carlisle décida de leur faire faire une bonne promenade. Seth courait après les oiseaux et les papillons, alors que son frère dormait dans son landau. Au bout d'une heure, il fut l'heure de rentrer et surtout l'heure de la sieste pour Seth qui s'endormit dans son lit sans difficulté mais non sans avoir vu son père, toujours en train de dormir dans sa chambre. Carlisle s'octroya aussi une sieste et ce sont les babillages de Seth qui le réveilla deux heures plus tard. Il alla le chercher pour qu'il puisse jouer sur le tapis du salon, Cook les regardait évoluer, l'air surpris de ne pas voir son maître. Carlisle lui caressa le crâne avant de passer dans la cuisine, afin de se laver les mains et préparer le repas.

Emmett avait un rythme assez routinier pour les repas ce qui arrangeait son père, les menus étaient affichés sur le tableau magnétique. Cette solution avait fait sourire la famille, mais elle avait eu l'avantage de donner confiance à son fils quant à l'organisation de la maison, la lessive était affichée à côté, de même que les courses, et plus spécifiquement les besoins en couches, lait, eau et légumes. Donc il lui suffisait de faire réchauffer les lasagnes, préparées en cas d'urgence. Il prépara malgré tout une salade verte avec quelques tomates et des olives noires, ce qui le fit sourire.

C'est Esmée, qui dans les premiers mois de leur mariage qui l'avait doucement converti à la salade du midi plutôt qu'un morceau de pain avec quelque chose d'indéfinissable dedans. Depuis, il pouvait difficilement se passer de ce plat, et préférait de loin se priver de pâtes ou autre que de ceci. Edward avait été pareil, son goût pour la cuisine venait de son plaisir à mélanger les aliments, les couleurs et les goûts dans les plats et Esmée se plaisait à remplir les armoires et le réfrigérateur de denrées à accorder. Emmett n'y avait jamais accordé la moindre importance mais l'arrivée de Leah avec ses besoins particuliers puis ceux de Seth et de Benjamin avait rendu les données toutes autres. Il avait appelé sa mère et avait fabriqué les menus et les tableaux de conservations des légumes étaient affichés, plastifiés, afin de pouvoir écrire la date d'achat dessus et surtout la date de consommation à prévoir clair, faute de savoir faire, il s'était organisé et surtout avait utilisé la rigueur de ces entraînements pour gérer les repas. Quand tout fut prêt et qu'il se tournait pour aller chercher Seth qui jouait tranquillement sur le tapis, il fut surpris de le trouver debout la main posée sur son pantalon qui le regardait.

-Je crois qu'un grand garçon à faim! Allez, viens-là, dit-il tout sourire.

Tranquillement il donna à manger à son petit fils, tout en mangeant lui même, Seth essaya bien de prendre la cuillère pour manger seul, mais Carlisle avait l'expérience de trois enfants et pas question qu'il instigue quelque chose qu'Emmett n'avait pas encore fait avec son fils. Il termina le repas par une compote et un biberon de lait tiède qui lui permit d'atteindre la sieste sans difficulté, puis ce fut au tour du petit de se réveiller. Cette fois, le grand-père prit son temps pour le changer et jouer un peu avec avant de le faire manger de le poser dans son parc afin qu'il puisse découvrir quelques objets autour de lui.

C'est finalement l'odeur du café qui fit sortir Emmett de dessous sa couette. Il arriva, les yeux gonflés de sommeil et de larmes qui avaient coulées, les cheveux en bataille, en survêtement et en chaussettes de sport, Cook lui fit la fête et Em le laissa sortir afin qu'il puisse jouer un peu dehors vu qu'il était debout maintenant. Il n'osait malgré tout pas regarder son père, qui finit par faire le premier pas, afin d'alléger la tension.

-Tu as bien dormi, en final?

-Vers la fin oui, mais pas cette nuit...

-Tu as fait beaucoup de cauchemars, tu...

-Je suis désolé, papa...

-De quoi, mon fils?

-De ne pas réussir à être celui que tu voudrais que je sois, de ne pas être aussi fort qu'Edward. Tu sais, pourtant j'essaie, je te promets que j'essaie de tout mon cœur, mais ce n'est juste pas possible, je n'y arrive pas, il a mis la barre si haute...

-Emmett... Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai jamais souhaité, que tu sois comme ton frère, car ça voudrais dire que tu serais passée partant de douleur! Je te veux pour ce que tu es, fils, et rien d'autre. Tu es courageux, tu as un cœur gros comme ça, tu es généreux, tu assumes deux enfants en bas âge et c'est énorme, tu es seul, alors ne diminue pas tes mérites qui sont énormes. Tes cauchemars sont justifiés, tu parles très peu, alors il faut que tes peurs, tes craintes, sortent d'une manière ou d'une autre...

-Tu n'as pas honte de moi, alors?

-Pour quelle raison, je devrais avoir honte de toi?

-Parce que j'ai pleuré!

-Écoute moi bien, je ne sais pas quel est l'imbécile qui t'as fait croire qu'un homme ça ne pleurait pas... Mais il mérite de prendre mon pied aux fesses. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de montrer tes émotions, ta souffrance, ta douleur, ta joie. Je ne dis pas que tu dois t'asseoir et pleurer sur ton sort mais faire sortir ce trop plein de souffrance que tu as en toi, ce n'est en rien honteux, Emmett Cullen.

Et je te garderais dans mes bras autant de jours, de nuits ou de fois qu'il faut afin que tu pleures, si ça te permets d'aller mieux et d'avancer dans la vie, ou si simplement tu en as besoin! Tu as fait des erreurs, mais tu as su les affronter, les assumer et les corriger. Personne ne peut se vanter d'avoir une vie parfaite, sans erreur. Même ceux qui ne font rien, font des erreurs. Justement ils ne font rien! Toi tu fais, tu te trompes mais plus beaucoup depuis le mariage de ton frère, tu as appris de tes erreurs et tu est devenu un papa est un homme respect et respectable. Lève la tête et le regard, tu n'as pas à rougir de tes erreurs. Et ceux qui veulent te pointer du doigt, tu as le droit de les remettre en place, même si tu ne te sens pas légitime dans cette démarche, crois-moi, tu en as le droit. Bon assez discuté, tu as faim?

-Oui, un peu et je ne dirais pas non à une bonne tasse de café.

-Je me suis permis de faire réchauffer de tes lasagnes, mais j'ai fait une salade.

-Ce sont les lasagnes que Bella m'a préparées ou alors ce sont ceux que Jasper m'a aidées à faire. Je veux bien alors, pas parce que ce n'est pas toi qui a préparé, mais si je mange pas, je ne vais pas tenir.

-On va dire ça comme ça, rit son père.

-Au fait, où sont les garçons, je ne les ai pas entendus de la matinée, ils ont mangé et dormi?

-Oui, ils vont bien, ils ont mangé, dormi, ont déjà fait une balade. Benjamin s'est réveillé deux fois cette nuit, et je n'ai pas trop perdu la main alors je m'en suis occupé.

-Merci papa, car moi je n'ai rien entendu... Même pas fichu d'entendre mes garçons!

-Emmett, tu avais grand besoin de repos, et je suis venu parce que je savais que tu avais besoin de dormir, sinon tu aurais géré comme un chef. Arrête de te rendre minable comme ça.

-Mais tu as tes gardes à l'hôpital!

-Pas pendant la prochaine me suis arrangé avec l'hôpital. Ta mère est au courant, elle ne viendra pas ici t'aider sauf si tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour démarrer et organiser les choses. Beaucoup de jeunes parents ont besoin de cette aide, mais peu peuvent se l'offrir ou la recevoir. C'est à toi de voir. J'ai malgré tout dormi pendant la matinée, j'ai réussi à grappiller ma sieste malgré tout... J'ai pas la capacité de dormir et souvent, les charmes de mon métier, ne t'inquiète pas

-Huhummm, mhummmmm, oh punaise que ça fait du bien de manger et d'avoir un café chaud, merci papa. Pour l'aide de maman... Je veux bien, mais je veux qu'elle me montre comment je peux faire pour m'en sortir et mieux organiser. Et je veux bien qu'elle m'aide pour la lessive parce que là, j'avoue que je ne suis pas doué, je pense que je vais devoir investir dans un appareil magique qui aide au séchage.

Carlisle ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en entendant le commentaire de son fils et ne puis s'empêcher de dire:

-Je te conseille d'y aller avec Edward et Bella ou Bella seule, car je crois qu'ils en ont besoin aussi. Débrouille-toi avec ta sœur... Qui sait elle aura peut être convaincu jasper d'investir au du coup vous aurez peut être un meilleur prix, surtout que vous pouvez tout mettre dans la voiture de ton frère, sourit-il.

-Je vois que tu as pensé à tout...

-J'ai surtout eu du temps cette nuit pour y réfléchir ou pendant que tes fils dormaient. Je ne fais pas la tête, je ne regrette pas de m'être occupé de mes petits enfants, alors on va gérer les nuits avec Esmée et toi pendant ce temps tu vas te retaper! On aura le temps de se reposer plus tard mais toi tu dois dormir la nuit, Seth et Baptiste iront et toi aussi, et inversement. Alors je te propose de te doucher et puis appelle ta belle-sœur, je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de prendre deux heures maximum de pause. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ton frère, Alice et Jasper y sont.

-Tu as tout prévu si je comprends bien, papa?

-Un peu oui, sitôt son père indulgent.

Convaincu, Emmett partit acheter le sèche-linge avec sa belle sœur. Ils en profitèrent pour parler de tout, de leurs enfants, des jumelles qui, à plus de deux mois, faisaient quasiment leur nuit. Malgré tout, Bella se sentait très fatiguée et le partageait avec son beau-frère, le fait aussi qu'elle était incapable d'en parler à Edward car il s'inquiéterait de trop et elle ne le supporterait pas. Si Emmett tendit une oreille attentive à sa belle-sœur, la maladresse du vendeur eut le don de la faire sortir de ses gonds, et de faire honte à son beau-frère comme jamais.

Alors qu'ils circulaient en riant des produits, ils cherchaient en fait le produit que Bella avait repéré sur le site internet. Elle souhaitait juste le prendre en trois exemplaires ce qui, dans les faits, ne devait pas représenter un gros défi.

-Excusez-moi Messieurs, Dame, je peux peut-être vous renseigner?

-Bonjour Monsieur..., clama haut et fort Bella.

-Gigandet, Laurent Gigandet pour vous servir, Madame.

-Bien, bonjour Monsieur Gigandet, insista Bella. Nous voudrions prendre trois appareils, en fait trois fois ce modèle.

-Si je puis me permettre, je doute qu'il soit utile de prendre trois fois le même modèle. Peut-être faudrait-il porter votre choix vers un autre modèle?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est bien ce modèle que nous souhaitons, réaffirma Bella lasse mais bouillonnante.

-Je me permets d'insister, Madame, enfin Monsieur, pouvez-vous convaincre que votre épouse d'un autre choix?

-Vous avez des enfants? Demanda Bella mielleuse, qui vit Emmett pâlir, alors qu'il refusait de prendre part à la discussion. Vous êtes mariés? Vous vivez chez votre papa et maman? Vous faites votre lessive? Parce que j'ai des jumelles qui ont un peu plus de deux moi, mon beau-frère qui m'accompagne aujourd'hui, frère de mon époux, a deux enfants de moins de quinze mois et mon frère a une fiancée, styliste, et une fille de cinq ans, alors vu que vous semblez être un vendeur en cours de formation, je vous propose de venir faire notre linge, une fois que j'aurais discuté avec votre patron. Parce que vous avez quoi... vingt pour cent de marge et la livraison gratuite? Et bien je ne veux pas de la livraison gratuite, mais je veux les vingt pour cent. Ce ne doit pas être complique a comprendre, si? Ah Ben si! Emmett, le monsieur devant nous, il ne comprend pas, tu peux m'aider? Ah toi, non plus! Nan parce que si je ne les demande pas, le suivant il les aura! Alors autant les demander, hein, parce que tu ne veux pas souffler sur ton linge pour le sécher? Ou alors tu veux le porter mouillé ? Excusez-moi, ce n'est pas votre patron que je vois arriver? Si, bien... Bonjour monsieur!

-Bonjour Madame...?

-Cullen et voici mon beau-frère, Emmett Cullen et je crois qu'il désespère tout comme moi, de pouvoir acheter trois fois ce sèche-linge. Mon frère en a besoin aussi. Mais vu que vous écoutez depuis le début l'humiliation de votre vendeur, je vous conseille de le garder, votre vendeur, pas le sè de nous faire votre meilleur prix, afin de ne pas vous faire perdre de la clientèle, sourit Bella angélique.

-Faites-lui les vingt pour cent, à enlever de suite, décida le responsable.

-Merci monsieur, et jeune homme, passez au centre, je vous présenterai correctement mes excuses. Je ne mords pas, mais j'ai beaucoup d'humour.

-Bella, on paie et on libère ce pauvre gars de son calvaire, gémit Emmett.

Ils chargèrent, aidés de deux autres personnes, avant de partir faire leur livraison familiale alors que la jeune femme chantonnait gaiement dans la voiture. Emmett lui proposa de s'arrêter prendre un café. Alors qu'ils sirotaient un thé glacé, Emmett se lâcha et partit dans un fou rire, il finit par complimenter sa belle-sœur mais refusa tout net de le revivre une seconde fois.

-Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça, Bella, mais quelque part ça ne m'étonne pas trop vu ce que tu as traversé. Je t'apprécie et t'admire encore plus.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, avant de partir livrer Jasper et Alice qui finirent d'installer la machine seul, puis ils passèrent chez Bella, l'installer. Cette dernière resta s'occuper des filles alors qu'Edward partit aider son frère.

Il rentra en vélo, pouffant de rire, de temps à autre, en repensant à ce que son frère lui avait raconté de son épouse, mais inquiet de la fatigue qu'elle lui cachait.

A son retour, Bella repassait déjà les machines qu'il avait lavées. Il soupira, mais plutôt que de râler, il alla l'embrasser et leur prépara une tisane. Alors qu'elle allait ranger le linge et la planche, il lui mit la tasse dans les mains, la conduisit au divan et lui demanda de profiter de l'instant. Il porta alors les vêtements à l'étage, les rangea ainsi que le reste et rejoignit son épouse. Il la prit dans ses bras, les recouvrit d'une couverture, la fit taire d'un baiser, alluma le baby phone et ferma les yeux.

Exceptionnellement, les filles dormirent plus de six heures cet après-midi-là et cela leur permit de récupérer. Edward fit un repas rapide, pendant que Bella les allaitait, et elle mangea pendant qu'il les changeait. Ils couchèrent les filles qui décidèrent de poursuivre leur bonne action et commencèrent leur nuit. Les jeunes parents purent enfin dormir une nuit complète, soit plus de huit heures, fait exceptionnel depuis plus de six mois.

Mais au réveil, Bella dût s'expliquer sur sa fatigue, et surtout sur le fait qu'elle l'avait cachée à son mari.

-Bella, je ne peux pas t'aider, si tu me caches ce genre de choses...

-Mais tu es tellement inquiet, protecteur et aux petits soins, qu'il faut que l'un de nous se repose afin de pouvoir tenir. Je pensais que tu avais plus besoin que moi de dormir!

-Bella, tu ne peux pas prendre ce genre de décisions pour moi. Tu allaites encore nos filles, tu as donc besoin de te reposer aussi. Je me rends compte de ta fatigue et de tes angoisses. Mais si tu ne m'en fais pas part, j'ai juste l'impression d'être inutile.

-Je suis fatiguée, de ma grossesse, des nuits courtes, du rythme de vie que nous avons en ce moment, le linge, le rangement, les chiens, le centre. Je suis inquiète de me révéler être une mère aussi négligente que ma génitrice et de finir par n'être que ça pour mes enfants. Rajoute à ça les paroles de Carlie qui m'ont profondément blessée. Quelque part elle n'avait pas tort, c'était comme un appel a l'aide, personne ne vient sans nous donner un coup de main, je ne peux plus recevoir mon frère, ni le tien, sans leurs enfants sans qu'ils nous aident. Anthony et Gabriel sont plus que souvent présents et ne rechignent pas à nous aider, tous les jours presque. Malgré ça, je ne pensais pas qu'elle puisse être jalouse, je ne me plains de ce que je vis, mais je ne comprends juste pas et ça me blesse, c'est irrationnel je le sais mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le penser. Et puis je m'inquiète pour ton frère. J'ai vraiment senti Em au bord du gouffre, de la rupture. Je sais que, vu notre situation il ne va nous demander de l'aider à assumer sa double adoption mais je suis certaine qu'il souffre. Jasper va mieux, mais il semble se battre comme ses démons ses peurs et trouver un équilibre avec Alice, pour ne pas se laisser dépasser tout en avançant. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit simple de gérer les besoins de tous sans oublier Lili. Je suis sûr que je m'épuise à tout vouloir contenir dans ma tête et à l'y ordonner. Et même si je me rends compte que cela ne sert a rien, c'est plus fort que moi. Et puis avec la grossesse et l'allaitement, je me suis laissée aller et ma garde-robe me déprime. Ma tête est un chantier à l'image de notre maison et je déteste ça!

Edward, soulagé quelque part de la confession de son épouse, la prit dans ses bras.

-Viens-là la, n'es pas seule. Je sais que parfois, je pourrais t'aider plus, ou sortir plus avec les filles, mais tu ne dois pas oublier de te reposer, tu es une battante, Bella, mais je ne veux pas que tu ailles au-delà de tes capacités, je ne veux pas te perdre.

Émue, Bella se laissa aller dans les bras de son chéri et réussit à fermer les yeux pour dormir. Edward, soulagé, finit par fermer les yeux, pour récupérer.

Quelques temps après, un après-midi, alors que Tony et Gab se reposaient sur les transats dans le jardin de Bella et Edward, ils se sourirent complices, en repensant aux six derniers mois.

-Tu sais à quoi je pense?

-Aux derniers mois passés?

-Oui, complètement fous... On dirait qu'Em, Bell et Ed ont dérouillé la machine à bébé. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que de nouveaux arrivent.

-Sérieux, Gab?

-Yep, tu as vu comment Bella est fatiguée? Elle a récupéré de la naissance de ses filles, mais je ne sais pas, depuis sa gastro, elle n'est pas bien.

-Tu as raison. Et Ed est inquiet à son sujet.

-Par contre, Em, lui, va mieux.

-Faut dire qu'avec Seth qui commence à parler, mais qui écoute Lili comme s'il adorait, ça aide.

-Ouais, c'est cool de la part de Jasper et Alice de la laisser venir aussi souvent. Tu crois qu'ils vont bientôt se marier?

-Au départ, je pensais que Jasper attendrait le retour de Rosalie, mais ça pourrait durer ou prendre encore un moment. Elle ne reviendra pas, pas de suite, en tout cas.

-T'as raison... Ils ne vont pas tarder... Et toi, tu as des nouvelles de Carlie?

-Non, pas depuis qu'elle a fait sa garce avec Bella. Elle m'a trop déçu. Je sais que son histoire n'est pas facile mais s'en prendre à Moustique, c'est trop! Et toi?

-Rien à part les trucs classiques. Elle m'a appelé pour discuter mais comme tu ne vas pas bien, je ne l'ai pas fait...

-Tu sais, tu peux revenir vers elle, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te perdre!

-Nan c'est bon, elle nous parle à tous les deux ou pas, mais tu vois, je sais qu'avec Jacob, ça n'a pas été toujours facile, mais j'ai juste l'impression de ne plus être assez bien. Alors qu'elle reste avec son chéri et qu'elle nous oublie.

-C'est juste nul comme situation!

-Et sinon, tu as rencontré quelqu'un au conservatoire?

-Han han... Tu sais moi les filles, ça ne m'intéresse pas trop là... Et toi?

-Arrête, avec les cours par correspondance pour rattraper mon retard nd tous les livres que Carlisle me laisse lire chez lui, comment je ferai? Et puis comme toi, moi les filles, ce n'est pas mon truc en ce moment...

-C'est vrai que moi, j'ai le conservatoire, si tu veux, tu peux venir assister à mon cours quand tu en auras envie. J'ai cours les après-midi quand les filles dorment, Bella ou Edward sera là. Seth est à la crèche avec son frère donc... Enfin c'est comme tu veux...

-Cool, merci.

-De rien, sourit son ami. Et pis je vais arrêter de me faire accoster par toutes les ballerines. On dirait qu'elles n'ont jamais vu un mec de leur vie.

-Hey, tu joues du piano. J'ai des frissons à chaque fois que tu joues, alors...

-Tu les comprends?

-Oh ouais!

-Mais tu viendras quand même?

-Sans soucis! Avec plaisir, même!

Quelques jours plus tard, au retour du conservatoire:

-Punaise t'exagérais pas! Elles sont barrées ces filles!

-Ah, tu vois! Tu veux plus venir alors?

-Si je viens! Je vais pas te laisser seul là-bas!

-T'es mon sauveur!

-Ça me plaît assez, je vais te protéger et si pour ça, je dois te pisser dessus, je le ferais...

-Argh mec, t'es... nannnn! Tiens-moi par la taille ou l'épaule, ça devrait le faire... L'urine viendra plus tard.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et les jumelles et Baptiste rirent sur le tapis de jeu.

-Au fait, faudrait qu'on parle avec Carlie... Ah... Nan... Nan...

-Nan! Pfff comment tu casses l'ambiance...

-Quoi?

-Tu as raison mais j'ai pas envie... Elle... Tu sais Carlie c'était un peu comme ma grande sœur et...

-Un peu...? C'était notre grande sœur. Elle savait tout de nous. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne nous avait pas tout dit mais, elle se protégeait. Là, j'ai juste l'impression d'être autant trahi que toi, et je n'ai pas envie de la voir mais on vaut mieux qu'elle! Ed et Bella nous ont élevé mieux que ça!

-Tu as raison! Pour eux, on doit le faire et puis peut-être pour nous aussi.

-D'accord, je lui envoie un message, genre "Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on parle"?

-Excellent, ça fait juste super policier : genre c'est la taupe ou l'indic et elle doit justifier de ses actes.

-Quelque part, je me sens trahi alors c'est à moitié vrai.

-Je te taquine, vivement qu'elle réponde.

-Bon! Nos loustics ont faim, dit Anthony Ga les voyant commencer à râler. En piste pour les transats, les amis, et la compote.

-Elles sont super grandes, n'empêche...

-Ce qui fait peur c'est qu'à neuf mois, elles se mettent assises, debout aussi alors que Baptiste arrive tout juste à la position assise.

-Il est pépère que veux-tu! Et puis regarde Hope l'aide ou lui apporte des jouets...

-Oui mais moi je crois que quand mademoiselle va courir le jardin ou le salon avec sa sœur, ça va le booster un peu le tranquille.

-Elle me fait rire... On dirait Lili avec Seth, attentive, attentionnée ou discrète. Alors Haley est plus discrète. Elle s'occupe avec sa sœur, mais elle ne va pas aller vers les autres.

-Tu sais quoi, on dirait Moustique et l'Artiste. J'ai parfois l'impression que si elle n'avait pas été vers lui...

-On ne serait pas là. Et en plus de ça, Haley et Hope, jumelles, ont leur équilibre sans les autres mais Haley cherche souvent sa sœur pour jouer ou pour lui donner un câlin, elles se regardent et ça suffit.

-Bon on va arrêter de philosopher car ça fait peur, rit Tony.

-Ouais on va revenir à l'urine, pouffa Gabriel.

Ils terminèrent le goûter en donnant un biscuit aux trois petits et prirent un soda, en attendant de les changer pour un tour de poussette pour Baptiste qu'ils ramenaient chez Emmett, alors que les deux filles iraient se promener avec leurs parents.

Le jour de la confrontation avec Carlie arriva, passa et leurs amis, inquiets, les regardaient, silencieux, renfermés.

Alors qu'Edward allait parler, Gab se leva :

-Je peux utiliser ton piano, s'il te plaît? J'ai un morceau à travailler.

-Oui bien sûr, tu le sais? Mais merci de demander.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Tony demanda:

-Gab... Je peux...

-la question ne se pose même pas! Bien sûr!

Sans un mot, Tony rejoignit son ami et rapidement des mélodies de piano résonnèrent. Bella regarda son époux :

-Tu crois qu'ils vont bien? Je sais qu'ils ont vu Carlie et je m'inquiète pour eux.

-Ils le savent, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'ils viennent aussi souvent, sourit Edward rassurant.

-Oui je les sens à l'aise. Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils se sentent redevables. Même si au début, c'était professionnel, ça ne l'est pas resté! Ils font partie de cette famille entre mes mes frères et mes enfants.

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils se sentent obligés... Ils ont envie, mais sinon je te comprends.

-Je les sens unis, tous les deux. On dirait toi et moi au même âge! Il n'existe rien hors de leur bulle.

-Sauf qu'ils ont la musique, la médecine, deux domaines bien différents. Sinon tu as raison, ils sont leur pilier mutuel.

-Je suis contente qu'ils trouvent chez nous cette paix ou ce refuge.

-Bon ce n'est pas tout mais à ton avis, à leur âge, ils ne vivent pas d'amour et d'eau fraîche?

-Edward?! Mais enfin! Toi, tu as fréquenté ton frère, ce que j'adore, mais par pitié, laisse ces réflexions loin, rit Bella.

-Mais non...

-Edward, crois-moi, je sais, j'ai des yeux, je vois, regarde, observe, même si je ne dis rien!

-Tu vois?!

-Oui Edward, de la même manière que je t'ai vu quand nous étions à l'école! J'ai vu derrière ton absence de paroles, ton renfermement!

-Comment tu fais? Tu vois ce que les autres ne voient pas!

-Et toi tu ressens ce que je ne dis pas, ce que les enfants ne disent pas!

-Oui mais toi, tu vois chez les autres, tous les autres! Alors que moi...

-Tu réconfortes par ta musique! Tu as atteint, touché beaucoup d'enfants grâce à elle. Tu leur as permis de voir une lumière, une main solide et douce tendue vers eux. Tu n'as jamais su mentir avec et dans la musique. Avec des mots, on peut mentir et beaucoup d'enfants le font. Ce ne sont que des mots, il faut des actes, des preuves et ta musique fait tout ça en une fois. Alors à nous deux, on fait ce qu'on sait faire de mieux, on tend inlassablement nos mains, en espérant que ceux qui en ont le plus besoin les saisissent. Jasper les aide à trouver le courage, Emmett les aides à évacuer et tous ensemble, on balise leur chemin.

-Je sais, mais malgré tout...

-Malgré tout, tu es celui qui s'inquiète pour Gabriel et Anthony, parce qu'ils font écho à ton histoire mais ils doivent faire leurs armes et vivre leurs batailles, même si j'étais celle qui angoissait. Mais, le faire à leur place ne les aidera pas à grandir et à devenir adulte. Tu ne protégeras pas le futur médecin et le futur concertiste! Ils ont choisi des domaines difficiles. Et tu fais partie des personnes qui leur ont donné ce courage! Ne le vois-tu pas?

Edward, ému, se blottit dans le cou de son épouse et murmura :

-Ne doute jamais de ta capacité à être une super maman! Pas après tout ce que tu viens de dire.

-Promis, sourit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement. Allez nos filles jouent encore un peu avant le bain. Après on les fera manger et on les couchera. En attendant, je te propose de préparer le repas.

-D'accord et on cuisine quoi?

-ados donc je dirais lasagnes , salade verte... Je sais ce n'est pas trop leur truc mais pourquoi tu ne nous ferais pas une crème et une salade de fruits?

-D'accord et tu as pensé ça quand? Rit Edward.

-Euh... La de suite! Je me suis dit qu'ils vont avoir faim après Carlie, le piano, les cours, les révisions enfin tu sais... Tout quoi!

-Tu sais qu'ils ne sont qu'au lycée.

-Oui et ça mange beaucoup à cet âge! Maintenant, en cuisine avant que nos filles pensent différemment.

C'est un raclement de gorge qui interrompit leur moment, Tony se tenait derrière Gab, les mains sur ses épaules, le menton sur une de ses mains.

-Écoutez, on ne veut pas vous déranger plus, vous faites tellement...

-Si vous participez, l'un a la cuisine et l'autre à la salade de fruits, et puis il y aura les filles à gérer, proposa Bella.

-On aide jusqu'au bain. Il est pour nous aussi, s'exclama Gabriel.

-Mais on aide avant, suggéra Tony de peur d'un refus.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, rit Edward. Depuis quand Bella aurait envie de vous mettre à la porte? Nous sommes juste ravis de vous voir autant, et vous ne nous gênez pas... J'aime entendre le piano et puis les filles vous adorent, elles sont à la fois plus calmes et plus éveillées. Un peu comme Seth avec Lili, et c'est génial!

-Si c'est cool pour vous, ça l'est pour nous. Et merci de faire de votre maison, une maison pour nous!

-Et on sait que quand on sera prêt à parler de Carlie, vous serez là, les rassura Tony. Mais tout de suite, c'est juste trop tôt... Trop frais, trop... Douloureux...

-Alors tout ira pour le mieux, je l'espère, avec le temps, sépara Bella.

-Ouais, répondit Gabriel, allez la viande pour Tony, y'a rien à couper! Moustique, tu lui coupes les oignons, hein? Il a bientôt une audition!

-Gab?!

-Ose dire quelque chose? Le provoqua son ami.

-Ouais, merci! Rit Tony. À toi le danger des couteaux avec l'Artiste! Mais lui aussi, il coupe et tu ne dis rien.

-Mais lui, il a Bella et puis il est majeur et vacciné! Toi il faut te protéger!

-En m'urinant dessus ou autour?

-Quoi? S'exclame rient les mariés.

-Longue histoire, pour après le repas! Ou vite fait! Tony se fait harceler au conservatoire, du coup je suis allé avec lui pour vérifier. Et les danseuses sont de vraies "psychopathes"... Elles ont jamais vu un mec de leur vie, ou je sais pas. Bref on a décidé que si ça continuait je lui pisserais autour pour marquer mon territoire mais Tony préfère que je le tienne par l'épaule, la taille ou la main...

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et se mirent à leur tâche. Dans la soirée, alors que le sommeil gagnait les grands, Tony lâcha l'information.

-On est des gamins, elle est adulte, elle a Jacob, va se marier avec lui et avoir des enfants avec. Nous, on va encore à l'école. On ne l'intéresse plus. Elle nous voit comme des gosses et plus des frères. Alors ben ça fait mal. J'ai promis à Gabriel que je ne le laisserai jamais tombe. C'est mon frère, la famille que j'ai choisie avec toi et Bella. Ça va mettre du temps pour être à niveau, à l'école mais on travaille dur. Gabriel a quasi rattrapé son retard et Carlisle pense qu'il peut entrer en médecine, peut être même avec un an d'avance, moi je travaille comme un fou pour avoir une place là ou il ira faire médecine! On va se prendre un appart et pis on fera notre vie.

-Mais et vos petites amies? Demanda Edward.

-Edward... Pur le moment ce sont leurs projets! Ils ont le temps de voir ce que l'avenir leur réserve : petites amies ou pas, ou... N'est-ce-pas les garçons?

-Merci Bella, sourit Tony.

-Sans soucis! Bon la chambre d'amis vous attend et nous notre lit.

Les jours passèrent, les filles firent leurs premiers pas bancals, Baptiste s'asseyait seul, mais Tony finit par s'inquiéter pour Bella.

-Écoute, il faut que tu arrêtes tes sottises, Bella, tu es épuisée, ultra-sensible, tu te sens mal, alors la gastro qui dure trois semaines, moi je n'y crois pas! Je sais qu'avec Ed, vous vouliez attendre mais avec Gab on est passé à la pharmacie... Tu en fais ce que tu veux!

-Comment vous avez...?

-Tu m'as appris à regarder les gens et Gab veut être médecin...

-Ça expliquerait beaucoup effectivement... Merci a tous les deux.

-De rien, je te laisse. Gabriel m'attend pour l'aider à réviser.

Le jeune homme partit et une fois seule, Bella ne peut attendre le retour d'Edward, elle devait savoir. Elle se tortura pour trouver une bonne manière de lui annoncer.

Quand il rentra, il la vit, pâle et s'inquiéta :

-Ma Bella, tu es malade?

-Aussi... Oui.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

-Pfff, je ne sais pas comment te le dire.

-Les filles?

-Non! Non, elles vont bien, c'est... Moi!

-C'est grave?

-Non! Écoute cette gastro qui dure ce n'en est pas une... Je suis enceinte et avec ma chance, on sera six dans moins de neuf mois.


	35. Chapitre 34 : Faillir mais avancer

Chapitre 34 : Faillir mais avancer

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Carlie disparut peu à peu de la vie des garçons. Ils se débrouillaient toujours pour être absents lorsqu'elle venait et ce avec la complicité des Cullen.

-Tony et Gab ne sont pas là? leur demanda-t-elle un jour qu'elle passait.

-Non, tu sais qu'ils ont à faire, lui répondit Bella dans les bras d'Edward.

-Ouais, dites plutôt qu'ils ne veulent plus me voir depuis qu'on a parlé.

-Ecoute, Carlie, commença Bella, je pense que si tu veux parler à Gabriel et Anthony, il faudrait que tu cesses d'essayer de les coincer ici.

-Pour leur parler, il faudrait que j'arrive à les joindre, hors aucun ne répond.

-T'es-tu posé la question? demanda Edward.

-Oui je sais pourquoi, mais j'ai besoin de leur parler, ils ont toujours été là pour moi et moi aussi mais avec Jake, j'ai... ce n'est pas pareil et eux me rappellent ma vie de misère et j'ai besoin de la mettre derrière moi!

-Tu as parlé avec Jasper? demanda Edward.

-Oui... soupira la jeune femme.

-Et il dit quoi? Si tu veux en parler bien sûr...

-Oui c'est bon. Il dit que je ne peux pas les obliger à me parler, que j'ai moi-même fermé une porte quand on a parlé tous les trois la dernière fois. Ils ont dû apprendre à gérer cette rupture. Ils se sont sûrement sentis trahis et rejetés... Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais! J'ai juste un peu de bonheur et je voulais le garder pour moi! Je sais que c'est égoïste et, Jasper me l'a confirmé. Il m'a aussi assuré que partager son bonheur n'entraîne pas qu'on le perde mais qu'on le multiplie car on rend et alors les autres aussi sont heureux. Mais moi, je ne savais pas tout ça et maintenant c'est trop tard. Même avec vous, ce n'est plus pareil. Avant je pouvais tout dire à Bella, mais depuis les jumelles, ce n'est plus vrai...

-Je t'arrête de suite, dit Edward, on en a déjà parlé et ce n'est pas le cas. Mais tu as estimé que ne plus être le centre de notre monde faisait de nous des gens moins bien. Pourtant nous continuons à voir Jasper, Alice, Jake, Emmett et les enfants.

-Peut-être que lorsque tu auras fait l'expérience d'une grossesse, d'un accouchement, tu verras les choses autrement. Pour les garçons, arrête de venir chez nous, pour les voir! Va les trouver ailleurs! Tu es la bienvenue pour des visites mais modère tes propos à mon égard. Là, je ne prendrais pas ta défense mais ça ne fait pas de moi, une garce, mais plutôt une personne juste. Edward, je vais voir les filles et commencer leurs bains, je t'attends. Bonsoir Carlie.

-Bella...? Appela la jeune femme.

-Carlie, je crois que tu dois apprendre à grandir et à partager. Je vois que tu essaies et que tu fais des efforts. Mais au bout d'un moment, essayer ne me suffit plus. Tu es quasi majeure, tu as des responsabilités, des choix à faire, des erreurs à assumer. C'est dans cette action que tu deviendras une belle personne. Tu en as le potentiel, tu es en devenir. Ne laisse pas ton passé, ton histoire, continuer à modeler ta vie. Tu as le droit de choisir l'inconnu, tu es courageuse et entourée! Ne fais pas le vide autour de toi pour te prouver que tu ne mérites pas tout ça! Maintenant je dois aller voir Bella!

-Merci Edward...

-Bouge, Carlie, après tu me remercieras.

La jeune femme partit et Edward monta partager un moment privilégié avec sa famille.

Quand Bella retrouva les garçons dans les jours qui suivirent, elle leur fit un commentaire:

-Écoutez... je pense que si vous ne souhaitez plus parler à Carlie, il faudrait lui envoyer un message et être honnête avec elle. Je sais qu'elle vous a déçus et blessés. Mais vous êtes mieux que ça et puis je ne supporte plus qu'elle vienne vous voir chez nous, qu'elle vienne oui, mais pas seulement pour ça!

-Bella, tu vas bien? demanda Tony inquiet.

-Non, je suis fatiguée et je ne me sens pas bien...

-Tu l'as dit à Edward?

-Pour la grossesse ou pour la fatigue?

-Les deux! grogna Tony.

-Oui, le soir où tu es passé, je lui ai dit. Mais comment tu le sais pour la grossesse, Tony?

-La fatigue, tes formes, désolé, dit- il en grimaçant, et certains signes que tu avais pour les filles... Je te l'ai déjà dit, Bella, j'ai appris de la meilleure.

-Oui tu as raison pour la fatigue, ça va passer après les trois premiers mois, le temps que mon organisme s'habitue, mais j'ai l'impression de passer à côté de mes filles. Heureusement qu'Edward est présent mais je vais devoir être moins présente au centre...

-Bella, tu attends des jumeaux ou pas? Je sais ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'on disait à l'instant, sourit Tony.

-A ton avis?

-Je ne suis pas encore médecin, mais je pense que oui et toi, tu en penses quoi?

-Je pense que tu as raison et que même si j'ai dit que c'était un coup de mal chance, si j'attends des jumeaux, une nouvelle fois, je serais ravie.

-Une préférence?

-Deux garçons sans hésiter, dit Bella.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ce dont ils ne se doutaient pas c'est que la même complicité liait Edward et Gabriel et qu'ils parlaient tout autant de choses importantes.

-L'artiste, elle va comment Bella? Avec sa grossesse, la fatigue et Carlie?

-Comment tu sais? Et tu ne l'appelles plus Moustique?

-Nan, elle est plus Mama Bear que Moustique... Pour le reste, n'oublie pas qu'on vit beaucoup avec vous et que je veux être médecin!

-C'est vrai, sourit Edward, j'ai parfois tendance à l'oublier.

-Pour rétablir la vérité, c'est Tony qui s'en est rendu compte le premier et qui m'en a parlé et surtout qui a confronté Bella. Après je sais qu'il voulait la voir aujourd'hui. Il a tout fait pour lui laisser du temps, de l'espace et qu'elle puisse te parler...

-Elle l'a fait... le soir même...

-Et? Enfin t'es pas obligé, je m'inquiète c'est tout et je suis peut- être trop jeune pour que tu me parles...

-Non ça n'a jamais été le cas. Elle m'a assuré avoir fait un test parce qu'elle ne voulait pas croire ce qu'elle imaginait et après ce que Tony lui avait dit... Elle ne m'a pas attendu...

-Tu lui en veux?

-De ne pas m'avoir attendu? J'aurai aimé être avec elle, être là pour la soutenir, devant le résultat. Elle semblait si perdue, si abattue... Elle était convaincue qu'elle ne saurait pas mais nos jumeaux comme elle aime les jumelles, qu'elle ne saura pas multiplié son amour. Moi je sais que si, elle en ai capable tous les jours. Mais ressembler ou devenir comme sa mère la terrifie, cette fois plus que la première...

-Elle n'est pas sa mère, elle ne lui ressemble pas non plus, elle ressemble plutôt à la tienne d'ailleurs, sourit Tony. Et tu as raison, elle sait démultiplier son amour maternelle, regarde avec nous : c'est à la fois notre maman, notre sœur, notre amie, notre confidente...

-C'est vrai, mais cette fois, on n'avait pas prévu, elle a été malade et du coup... elle n'était pas protégée...

-Tu...

-NON je suis ravi! Etre père c'est merveilleux, épuisant mais merveilleux! A l'idée de l'être à nouveau, c'est génial.

-Des jumeaux, alors?

-Bella en est convaincue... je le pensais aussi... le médecin l'a confirmé. Comme les filles, deux poches distinctes donc pas de clones... Je peux te demander quelque chose?

-Oui, tu sais bien que oui.

-Tu accepterais d'être le parrain de nos jumeaux? Je pense que Bella va demander à Tony de son côté.

-Je peux te poser une question avant de répondre?

-La marraine sera Alice. Angela est là pour les jumelles et Alice aussi, mais il n'y aura qu'Alice.

-Alors c'est oui, j'accepte, sourit Gabriel.

-Bella vient de m'envoyer un SMS pour me dire que Tony avait accepter aussin pour les mêmes raisons que toi.

-Désolé l'Artiste...

-Ne le sois pas, tu as été honnête.

-C'est vrai, mais on n'est pas frère de cœur pour rien avec Tony...

-Crois- moi, Gab, même à votre âge, vous êtes beaucoup de choses mais sûrement pas frères. Maintenant tu veux en parler, je suis là, tu veux te taire, je suis là aussi ainsi que Bella.

-Merci.

-Allez une balade avec les chiens et les filles?

-En porte- bébé dorsal alors car j'ai envie d'aller en forêt ou dans les champs!

-Forêt ce sera alors!

-Je vais préparer les filles. Je te laisse tes chiens parce que quand il est question de balade, ils deviennent complètement barrés. Heureusement... pas de poussette!

-Attends qu'ils comprennent que "porte- bébé = balade"... Ca va être terrible... Ca va manquer à Bella, de ne plus pouvoir les porter. Deux grossesses gémellaires aussi proches, c'est risqué et elle va devoir se ménager encore plus que pour la première.

-T'es mal barré, remarqua le jeune homme en riant.

-Bella nous rejoint avec Tony, ils avaient envie de se balader aussi.

-Bah, tiens! Rit Gabriel.

Ils passèrent une journée tranquille et surtout ponctuée d'éclats de rire, de jeu et de repos. Même si cette grossesse était sereine et en veilleuse, contrairement à la précédente qui avait été annoncée et fêtée. Elle se faisait en toute discrétion, tranquille et familiale.

Surtout que du côté de Jasper et Alice, les choses changeaient. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait déclaré au début, il ne souhaitait plus attendre aussi longtemps, il voulait qu'Alice vienne vivre avec eux. Il n'était pas question qu'elle perde son atelier, mais vivre loin l'un de l'autre, ce n'était plus possible. Elle passait déjà toutes ses nuits avec eux, travaillant tard certains soirs pour permettre à Lili d'avoir son Papou rien qu'à elle, ce dont elle avait besoin plus que tout.

Jasper prévoyait aussi de modifier et de supprimer son garage afin de le transformer en atelier pour Alice si cette dernière validait l'idée.

Ils avaient décidé de se marier en petit comité : leurs parents, enfin Charlie, Esmée et Carlisle, Emmett, Edward et Bella et les enfants de ces derniers. Jake n'était pas invité : c'était un pote, mais surtout un ami à Rosalie et en plus Carlie devenait insupportable. Quant à Rose... à part apparaître et disparaître au parc, elle était absente de la vie de tous.

Ils avaient donc décidé que Jasper arriverait au bras de Bella, tandis que Charlie serait avec Esmée. Ils avaient surpris tout le monde avec leur mariage discret mais Alice avait besoin de faire quelque chose qui lui correspondait, enfin plus rien dans le gigantesque, plutôt dans le parfait. Son ancien professeur lui avait fait sa robe, mais elle avait fabriqué celle de Bella et des files. Jasper avec les homes et les garçons avaient eu le choix, ce qui était un gros effort pour elle. Mais Jasper avait fait un effort, il avait demandé à tous de faire faire leurs costumes sur mesure et Esmée et Carlisle avaient fait de même.

Tous connaissaient Alice et savaient que ce geste la toucherait, c'était en quelque sorte leur cadeau.

Ils prévoyaient de faire la fête chez eux, mais Esmée leur avait proposé la maison comme elle l'avait fait pour Edward et Bella. Elle avait proposé de gérer la décoration avec Jasper, dans le dos d'Alice, vu qu'il connaissait les goûts - nouveaux- de sa belle. Lili avait prévu de faire un discours, qu'elle travaillait seule et Bella avait accepté de le relire.

Le jour venu, Carlisle vint chercher Alice chez elle, alors que Jasper était parti avec Lili chez Edward et Bella pour se préparer.

Alors que la voiture changeait de direction et se dirigeait vers la maison de ses parents, Alice s'inquiéta :

-Papa, où allons- nous? Nous allons être en retard!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Alice. Maman a juste une surprise pour toi qui ne va prendre trop de temps, je te le promets.

-Je te crois, Papa... Papa?!

-Oui ma belle?

-La maison?!

-Elle est toujours là.

-Elle est décorée, elle est magnifique! C'est ça la surprise?

-Non, tu dois sortir de la voiture et rentrer dans la maison.

-D'accord, mais...

-Tu montes les marches à mon bras, pas question que tu trébuches aujourd'hui, poursuivit son père.

-D'accord! Je sors de cette voiture, râla Alice.

-Pas aujourd'hui, Lily... Sourit, ce doit être le plus beau jour de ta vie!

-Pardon papa... J'ai juste peur d'être en retard et de tout gâcher! J'ai peur que Jasper pense que j'ai changé d'avis et ça je ne le veux pas. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que Jasper puisse... Enfin je ne veux pas tout perdre.

-Je te promets que ce ne sera pas le cas et pour te rassurer, Jasper sait que nous devons venir ici, donc il ne s'inquiète pas et tout le monde est avec lui pour l'occuper.

-Merci Papa.

-Bon, alors... Veux- tu passer la porte d'entrée seule mais avec le risque de marcher d sur ta robe? Ou passe- t- on par le jardin, mais à mon bras, et ce sera plus simple?

-Le jardin, répondit Alice avec le sourire et en tendant la main à son père.

-Attends... Je remets ta robe en place afin qu'elle ne soit pas endommagée, s'empressa Carlisle, attentif.

Pour sa défense, il avait reçu des consignes strictes de la part de Bella et Esmée, mais surtout de Jasper, ce qui l'avait fait sourire. Son gendre tenait à sa fille, comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

La perdre lui avait fait toucher le fond.

La retrouver ne l'avait pas rendu heureux contrairement à ce que certains auraient pu penser. Il avait été perdu, plongé dans de grandes angoisses, il avait exploré ses sentiments, ses peurs, son histoire, la leur. Il ne s'était pas fait confiance, et puis avec Lili, ou grâce à elle, il avait repris pied, doucement. Cette demoiselle avait combattu et participé à chacune de ses batailles, de ses guerres et elle avait gagné la confiance d'Alice, ou plutôt, Alice avait plié devant Lili, comme beaucoup.

Carlisle se redressa et présenta son bras à sa fille et ils commencèrent à avancer, tranquillement, mais sans prendre leur temps non plus.

Alice regardait le jardin, les fleurs, les arbres, il y avait quelques abeilles et des papillons comme si elle voulait le graver dans sa mémoire.

Rien de bucolique, plutôt quelque chose de rassurant, de serein?

Elle respira profondément et sourit, tranquille.

Quand ils arrivèrent derrière la maison, Alice s'arrêta émue, le jardin ressemblait à celui de son croquis de petit fille, la musique d'Edward, celle qu'il lui avait avoué composée pour elle, résonnait.

Elle clignait des yeux, tentant de réfréner ses larmes, les invités s'étaient levés et Carlisle l'amena au début de l'allée, au bout de laquelle l'attendaient Jasper et Lili. Le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandit lorsqu'il la vit. Lili lui serra alors la main, l'embrassa sur la joue puis alla s'asseoir au côté de Seth qui rougit un peu. Carlisle posa la main sur celle d'Alice qui inspira pleinement avant d'avancer avec son père. Heaven de Bryan Adams résonnait doucement, elle savait qu'ils préféraient Everything I Do mais ils avaient trouvé que ça faisait trop cliché. Et de suite tout était parfait, elle ne savait même plus si autrement aurait été mieux. Plus elle regardait autour d'elle, plus elle remarquait quelques détails : son père avait une tenue sur mesure, en s'approchant elle constata que ses frères, ainsi que Seth avait des tenues assorties à sa robe, mais en plus le gilet de Jasper avait le dessin de son bustier, sa pochette et sa cravate étaient faits du même tissu que sa robe.

Carlisle embrassa sa fille sur le front puis il donna la main de celle- ci à Jasper, il l'embrassa aussi sur le front en lui disant :

-Tu es ce qui lui est arrivé de mieux dans sa vie depuis l'arrivée d'Edward. Ne l'oublie jamais, n'en doute jamais. Tu as su dire non et je suis fier de toi, Jasper et en plus tu es un papa fabuleux.

-Merci Carlisle, souffla son gendre, ému.

-Soyez heureux les enfants!

Carlisle rejoignit Esmée et Charlie, et la cérémonie débuta.

Les mariés ne cessaient de se sourire, puis ce fut le moment des vœux et Alice demanda :

-Je peux d'abord?

-Je t'en prie, accepta Jasper.

-Merci... Je ne sais pas si c'est conventionnel, ou non, de commencer en premier, mais ai-je jamais fais selon les conventions? Je... Non! Tu as fait de ce jour, aujourd'hui, le plus beau jour de ma vie, tu l'as tellement fait ressembler à ce dont je rêvais petite fille, avant que je ne devienne stupide et futile, que... je ne sais pas si un jour, je saurais te rendre, ne serait- ce qu'une infime partie de ce que tu m'offres depuis si longtemps. Voilà... Je... mes vœux... Jasper, tu es le premier, et le seul, à avoir capturé mon cœur, après mon père, tu as été là, tu as su me dire non et me mettre devant mes responsabilités alors même que je ne les voyais pas, tu as pris le risque de me perdre pour ne pas te perdre et ne pas perdre ce qu'il y avait de plus beau. Mais surtout tu as su m'offrir une seconde chance. Tu es le plus merveilleux des papas. Je me réjouis à l'idée de passer ma vie à te prouver que tu n'as pas eu tord. Je t'aime Jasper.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Alice, sourit- il ému. Et bien à moi alors! Alice, organiser ce jour a été quelque chose de fabuleux car je ne voulais aucun regret, aucune tristesse et surtout que ce jour soit nous. Si tout à été possible c'est grâce à Esmée et Bella : je voulais que tu le saches. Alice... Quand je suis arrivé ici, il y a quelques années, j'étais à vif et cette petite fille espiègle que tu étais, qui ne prenait jamais un STOP pour un NON, a su m'atteindre, me faire sourire, puis me faire rire. Je pense pouvoir dire que je t'ai aimé presque de suite. En grandissant, nos chemins communs se sont faits chaotique, mais je n'ai pas cessé d'aimer cette enfant sautillante, excitée par tout. Te retrouver, les yeux ouverts sur le monde dans lequel on vit, m'a rendu heureux. Merci d'accepter ma fille, le pilier de ma vie, celle qui a fait et qui fait que ma vie a un sens. A vous deux, vous faites de ma vie, un bonheur vécu. Je n'attends rien de toi Alice, tu es à mes côtés, c'est plus que je ne pouvais rêver, petit. Je t'aime, Alice.

La cérémonie alla ensuite vite. Ils furent déclarés mariés et époux Hale- Swan rapidement. Alice put alors remercier tout le monde, et Jasper fut grandement félicité pour tout ce qu'il avait prévu. Edward joua un peu de piano, puis ce fut le moment de l'apéritif et au moment de trinquer, c'est Lili qui demanda la parole.

-Alice et Jasper, ne croyez surtout pas que ce n'est pas le plus beau jour de ma vie : j'ai un papa et une maman : mon papa et ma maman. Mais je voudrais dire autre chose : Alice, quand j'ai vu Jasper pour la première fois, ce que j'ai vu ce sont ses yeux, tristes, délavés d'avoir trop pleuré, ravi de me voir, passant des heures avec moi, ce que j'ai adoré. Puis je l'ai vu avec Bella, Edward, Emmett, Tony, Gab, Leah, Seth… entouré et présent pour les gens qu'il aime. La première fois que je suis allé dans son bureau puis chez lui, ce sont tes photos qui m'ont marquées. Tu étais presque partout. Souvent seule, rarement avec ta famille, mais une fois avec Jasper. Il regardait rarement ces images et puis il y avait des photos avec Bella, une enfant, l'autre je pense pour son mariage. Puis j'ai appris à le connaitre, il était renfermé mais généreux. Certains m'auraient laissée en foyer après mon histoire, mais lui non. Ça a été mon prince mon sauveur. Grâce à lui, j'ai une maison, un papa qui sèche mes larmes et je sais qu'il sèchera tes larmes, Alice. J'ai été là pour éviter que les siennes coulent souvent, mais je n'ai pas su. Mais toi, Alice, tu le sais ! Tu as ce pouvoir magique, de ne pas que plus jamais ses yeux y pleurent. Alice, moi aussi je te n'aime, et tu es ma maman bis, ma Mamou, ma maman, parce que la première elle ne sait plus. Mais si mon Papou, il repleure de cristesse n'à cause de toi, je crois que je donne tes affaires à Cookie et au fumier. Maintenant, si c'est de l'eau de bonheur comme quand tu as dis oui, alors je serais la plus n'heureuse. Tant que tu le feras n'exprès, c'est bien, mais je ne veux pas être vilaine, alors si s'il te plaît, Nalice, rends mon papa n'heureux, parce que je te n'aime tout plein, fit Lili en se jetant dans les bras d'Alice et Jasper.

-Je suis désolée, Papa, je ne voulais pas dire des choses vilaines, mais je veux plus que tu sois triste, sanglota Lili. Parce que Maman, je t'aime très fort et je suis contente qu'on soit ensemble.

-Chut, Lili, tout va bien, et je trouve que c'est une belle promesse et déclaration à Jasper, à ton Papa. Et je le mérite, je n'ai pas toujours été gentille, je ne t'en veux pas tu as ma parole !

-Merci, maman, sanglota t-elle, puis en se tournant vers Jasper, Papa ?

-Viens dans mes bras ! C'est la plus belle bataille et défense qu'on aie fait pour moi ! Je te remercie, mon petit rayon de soleil.

-T'es pas fâché, alors ?

-Non, parce que je sais pourquoi tu l'as dit aujourd'hui !

-Hum, t'es le plus merveilleux des papas ! J'ai de la chance que tu m'aies trouvée.

-Non, c'est moi qui suis chanceux d'avoir une fille comme toi ! Tu es belle dans ton cœur, tu es vraie, douce, dynamique, chipie. Tout ce que j'aime !

-Oui mais tu n'as épousée maman, alors c'est à elle aussi qu'il faut dire des mots d'amour.

Tous éclatèrent de rire, et quand Jasper retrouva son sourire, il demanda :

-Lili, tu m'expliques la bougie ? Sur la table et sur certaines photos ?

-C'est pour Rosalie ! Je voulais qu'elle soit là, même si ce n'est pas possible, pour toi, maman, et Memett, c'est ta sœur et voilà… Elle est là, j'ai pas osé la photo parce qu'on aurait dit qu'elle était morte. Mais tu m'en veux ?

-Oh non, grâce à toi c'est parfait, en plus de tout le reste, merci Lili.

-De rien mon Papou ! Dis tu reste mon Papou quand même, même si tu deviens mon papa ?

-J'espère bien !

-Je suis heureuse alors ! Je te laisse, y'a du monde qui veut te parler. Je vais voir Seth tout de suite !

-Seth, hein ? Sourit Jasper.

-Papa ! Râla Lili, en tapant du pied.

-File le retrouver, tu dois lui manquer, rit Jasper.

-Et moi je vais donner tes chaussettes à Levis et Balenciaga !

-Hey !

-Fallait y penser avant ! Rit Lili en partant en sautillant.

-Lili ?!

-Non, crop tard elle a dit, répondit Seth.

-Alors, beauf, tu as fait quoi à ma nièce pour qu'elle te menace comme ça ? Demanda Em en le prenant dans ses bras. Et félicitations à toi, te voir enfin heureux c'est génial, tu le mérites vraiment.

-Merci Emmett ! Ça me touche que tu sois là, que…

-Nan, merci à toi, car je peux être là, tu m'as aidé à me sortir la tête de… 'Là-ou-je-l'avais', rit-il.

-Évite, rit Jasper, et de rien, tu ne me dois rien.

-Sois heureux, rends-la heureuse, vous le méritez, souffla le jeune papa avant de s'éloigner sur la terrasse.

Puis ce fut Edward et Bella, les parents, ils passèrent doucement à l'apéritif, les enfants du centre leur avait fait une sculpture pour leur jardin, Jake avait déposé un ensemble de photos des trois pour chez eux, et un bon pour une visite ou un resto avec eux, quand ils le souhaiteraient. Alice grimaça et Jasper lui souffla :

-Rien ne presse, nous pouvons refuser.

-C'est ton ami, Jazz.

-Non, c'est l'ami de Rosalie et Carlie, ce sont avec Tony et Gab, les premiers qui sont venus, mais elle fait son chemin seule maintenant.

-D'accord on va y réfléchir...

-Au fait, tu as les cadeaux des garçons?

-Pas encore, pourquoi? Et toi?

-Non plus, il parait que Lili et Seth ont aussi participé.

-Et il est où, ce cadeau?

-Il parait qu'on ne le trouvera que quand on rentrera, ce soir.

-Alors j'ai hâte!

-De voir le cadeau?

-Oooooh oui!

-Seulement?

-Mais nooonnn! Pour ça et pour tout le reste aussi, sourit Alice. Je suis heureuse tu sais, grâce à toi! Tout ce que tu as fait, ce que tu m'as caché aussi, tu as rendu ce jour plus beau et juste plus inoubliable qu'il était possible. Je ne pourrait jamais t'en rendre le quart.

-Oh si... Tu es revenue, tu as ouvert les yeux, tu m'aimes encore et surtout tu m'as dit oui... Je ne peux rien souhaiter de plus pour le moment.

-Pour le moment? Mais...

-Chuuutttt... Oui je t'aime encore, toujours, et oui pour le moment, parce qu'un jour, j'espère qu'on sera prêts à donner un petit frère ou une petite soeur à Lili. Alors à ce moment-là, ce sera plus.

-Ce plus-là, je le veux aussi, quand on sera prêt!

-Quand on sera prêt, confirma Jasper.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Jasper, blotti entre ses jambes, discutait avec Bella, Edward en face avec les jumelles à côté et Lili qui berçait Seth, il aperçut Emmett et Alice qui discutaient sur la balancelle, la tête de son épouse reposant sur celle de son grand frère. Tout montrait qu'elle le consolait, de toutes ses peines, de toute sa misère, et de celle du monde. Alice avait pris les mains de son frère dans les siennes et les caressaient tendrement. Il se doutait bien que son ami souffrait de l'absence de sa compagne. Il aurait pu penser que c'était Rosalie qui lui manquait mais Jasper était convaincu que c'était celle de Leah qui était la plus terrible. Elle avait été de tous les soutiens, de beaucoup de larmes et de joie aussi. Son beau-frère avait grandi grâce à elle, et il était maintenant deux fois papa.

La main de Bella dans ses cheveux lui permettait de laisser vagabonder ses pensées. Il se revoyait enfant, imaginer son mariage avec Alice, tout ce qui comptait à l'époque pour elle, c'était que ce soit comme dans un rêve, aussi beau et merveilleux, et encore plus que tout il voulait que lui faire plaisir, la voir pétiller de vie, sauter de joie, parler sans s'arrêter de toutes les idées qu'elle avait en tête, quitte à changer d'avis si ça l'arrangeait. Aujourd'hui Alice avait permis à Jasper de faire ce dont il avait envie, elle lui avait fourni des idées mais tout en disant que cela devait lui plaire avant tout. Lui avait tout fait pour lui faire plaisir, et il en avait aimé chaque instant : trouver comment concilier les goûts de tous et surtout les leurs. Il en souriait encore quand Seth l'interrompit :

-Dis, 'per

-Oui mon grand?

-Papa 'cesse lui? Mama ciel…

-Oui j'espère que ton papa va trouver sa princesse et ta maman au ciel en sera heureuse.

-Vi… Dis, 'ward? Papa a 'cesse?

-Oui mon grand, ton papa a une princesse, elle doit juste le trouver.

-Vi… 'tabell Papa 'cesse?

-Oui je te le promets, sourit Bella.

-ool… Faut 'der elle. Moi 'ouv'e elle.

-Tu vas la trouver et je vais t'aider, elle n'est pas loin je te promets, le rassura Lili. Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aiderai, je te le promets!

- Lili ?! Prévint Jasper.

- Oui, papa, je promets à Seth que je l'aiderai mais je n'ai rien dit d'autre, ou promis de faire des bêtises.

- Bien.

- Tu sais, tu peux me faire confiance, hein, je t'ai aidé…

- Je n'ai pas oublié, Lili.

- Alors maintenant, que tu as besoin de moins d'aide, et bien je vais aider Seth. Et comme je ne vais pas faire de bêtises, et ben tu ne vas pas me gronder, et maman, elle sera d'accord pour m'aider. Tu ne vas pas rester tout seul à rien faire ?

- Je ne veux rien faire qui puisse blesser Emmett, Lili !

- Mais moi non plus ! Au fait, Tatibell, j'ai vu que tu n'as pas bu de l'alcool, juste du jus de fruits ! T'es pas malade au moins ?

- Non, Lili, je ne suis pas malade.

- Pourtant, papa y boit de l'eau que quand il est malade ! T'es sûre ?

- C'est vrai, réagit son frère, tu as trinqué au jus !

Du coup, toute l'attention de l'assemblée sembla se focaliser sur elle, de même que celle d'Alice et Emmett qui venaient de rentrer.

-Vous parliez de quoi?

-Du fait que Bella n'a pas bu d'alcool de la journée.

-Et bien, elle allaite encore, non? déclara Alice.

-Aussi, répondit Bella avec un petit sourire.

-Comment ça « aussi », râla Charlie.

-Papa… S'il te plaît… Ne commence pas, c'est un beau jour, tu as marié ton fils, alors profite!

-Bella! Gronda son père.

-Ce que Bella essaie de vous dire Charlie, c'est qu'elle n'est pas malade, qu'elle ne boit pas d'alcool parce qu'elle allaite encore mais pas seulement… répondit son genre calmement.

Devant la mine de Bella, Tony la questionna du regard, et elle acquiesça, tout comme Edward le fit à Gab.

-En fait ce qu'Edward et Edward essaient de vous dire c'est qu'ils ont cherché des parrains une nouvelle fois et c'est nous!

-Comment ça « une nouvelle fois »? dit Charlie.

-Tu attends un bébé, Bella? demanda Lili.

-Euh pas exactement, répondit la jeune maman, gênée.

-Bella et Edward attendent des jumeaux, annonça Tony. Bella ne voulait pas le dire car aujourd'hui c'est la fête de Jasper et Alice.

-Mais comme on partage tout en famille, comme l'arrivée de Baptiste, la naissance des filles, ajouta Gab, et Lili qui a la vue très affutée pour une jeune fille de son âge, et que c'est une superbe nouvelle… Alors TADAM!

-Bella?

-Quoi Papa… Tu ne peux pas faire mieux qu'un « Bella »? Tu n'y crois pas? Tu es dégoûté? Tu crois qu'on ne fait pas attention? Qu'on fait ça comme des lapins? Que Tony et Gab racontent des histoires?

-BELLA! Bien sûr que non.

-Mais quoi, papa? Parce qu'il y a un MAIS, je te connais trop quand je suis concernée. Tu as encore honte de ta fille? Ta seule enfant biologique? Parce que si ça n'est pas ça… ça ne se voit pas. Il serait temps que tu t'enlèves les œillères, que tu regardes autour de toi : la famille, tes enfants! Tu sais quoi? Je suis fatiguée de tes préjugés, de ta manière de voir le bien, le mal… Edward je suis fatiguée… Rentrons.

-D'accord.

-Attends, dit Alice, vous avez les deux parrains, mais…

-Il n'y aura pas de marraine, répondit son frère.

-Parce ma sœur est une garce qui fait souffrir ton frère et parce que je suis tellement douée que même Carlie me déteste! Voilà… Je suis désolée, Jasper, je te laisse ton père… Moi j'en ai marre de faire des efforts pour lui. J'ai Emmett, toi, Alice, mes amis, Edward, mes filles, mes bébés et mes beaux-parents. Qui m'aime me suive, je n'ai pas ni le temps ou l'énergie pour les autres. Et non, ces bébés n'étaient pas prévus, mais je les garde car ce sont les fruits de mon amour avec Edward et oui je suis épuisée et non je ne changerai rien, sauf peut-être mes parents. Voilà! Bonne nuit à tous! Gab, Tony vous êtes chez vous, chez nous… Lili, ne t'en veux pas, vous pouvez venir en parler à la maison quand vous voulez, Emmett, pareil.

Bella tourna des râlons mais Esmée et Carlisle la prirent dans leurs bras, la félicitèrent et la réconfortèrent . Puis ils partirent. Tony se tourna vers Gabriel qui acquiesça :

-Bon, on va y aller aussi. Demain on garde Hope et Halley et on veut dormir un peu avant.

-Au fait Papy C, on ne va pas venir demain à la pêche, mais je pense que Carlie et Jacob seront ravir d'y aller avec toi, poursuivit Gabriel.

-Mais ça fait longtemps que c'était prévu et c'est notre sortie famille, déclara le grand-père, perdu.

-Le souci, expliqua Tony, c'est que je n'ai pas envie d'y aller avec toi. Pas après ce soir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as ce genre de réaction envers Bella. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de la rabaisser, de remettre en cause ses choix, ses actions. Mais ce que tu ne peux pas reprocher à ta fille, c'est d'assumer ses choix, sa vie et même les actes et les conséquences des actes des autres. Tu as une fille formidable mais tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Mais moi, Bella c'est ma famille alors je suis à ses côtés.

-Dis mon grand, tu ne serais pas amoureux de ma fille?

-Désolé, Chef, mais j'aime les musiciens , je les préfère plus musclés et avec moins de cheveux.

Gabriel éclata de rire mais ajouta :

-Je ne viendrais pas non plus. Je préfère Bella et sa famille et puis entre les cours de médecine et le conservatoire à travailler, nous avons de quoi faire.

Ils partirent aussi, laissant Charlie dépité, mais sonnant malgré tout le départ de tous. Llili et les garçons furent couchés. Emmett les rejoignit. Lors du départ des mariés, Jasper regarda son père dans les yeux :

-Est-ce qu'un jour tu arrêteras d'être con, d'être aussi bête et cruel avec ta propre fille? La considéreras-tu comme l'adulte qu'elle est, plus que toi-même? Elle a été gentille avec moi, ce soir et tous les jours avant, mais Charlie, ne mets pas les pieds chez moi dans les prochains jours car je vais devoir être là pour ma sœur et je crains que, policier ou pas, tu ne te prennes ma main dans la figure! Je te souhaite le meilleur! Mais ne t'étonnes pas si tu es de nouveau grand-père, avec Alice, je n'ai pas l'intention d'être abstinent!

-Jasper, je suis ton père!

-Non! Aujourd'hui avec Bella, tu as été un mufle doublé d'un goujat et d'un imbécile! Et si ça, ce doit être mon père, et bien je dois y réfléchir! Bella ne couche pas avec le premier venu! Elle est mariée avec, nom d'un chien, elle a un travail et une maison! A quoi tu penses, bon sang?

-Euh…

-C'est bien ce que je pensais! Tu ne penses PAS! Allez Alice, en route!

-Bonne nuit à tous, grinça Alice.

Carlisle se tourna vers son ami en se secouant la tête, alors qu'Esmée alla se coucher.

-Je vais me coucher. Je te laisse claquer la porte en partant. Je ne m'attends pas à te trouver ici demain matin. Et va pêcher seul dans deux jours. Je ne te comprends pas… Tu n'apprends pas de tes erreurs, Charlie?

-Si, Carlisle, mais…

-Bonne nuit, à bientôt.

Carlisle quitta la pièce et Charlie se sentit obligé de rentrer chez lui. Le chemin lui parut très long. Son chien, sentant sa détresse, ne lui fit pas la fête, mais, après un tour dehors, il se coucha à ses pieds en couinant. Charlie regarda deux photos de Bella, une de son mariage, celle avent l'accident et celle de la naissance de ses filles. Elle était belle, heureuse, épanouie. Comment pouvait-il ne pas le voir? Simplement… Bella était sa petite fille et il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit, qu'elle soit malheureuse ou blessée quitte à la blesser lui -même, par maladresse! Il trouvait que des bébés aussi rapprochés, ce n'était pas bien. Bella était trop fatiguée. Et Edward aurait dû faire attention, la protéger. Ils étaient trop jeunes pour avoir d'autre enfants aussi rapprochés. Peut-être que Jasper et Alice accepteraient de les adopter, puisque Bella voulait les garder. Ils ne seraient pas étrangers, comma ça.

Il était tellement convaincu du bienfondé de son raisonnement qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de l'absurdité de ce dernier. Jamais, il n'a pensé à Bella et ce qu'elle voulait. Pour lui, c'était tellement évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas les garder. De toute façon, elle était trop jeune pour le savoir. Elle s'était mariée trop jeune. Jamais il n'aurait dû accepter ce mariage avec Edward. C'était peut-être le fils de Carlisle mais ils étaient déjà parents et c'étaient déjà assez pour lui, alors à nouveau des jumeaux?!

Et puis Bella devait travailler : elle devait penser à sa retraite, à son avenir, elle ne passera pas toute se vie avec Edward, alors elle devait prévoir le « au-cas-où ». Personne, actuellement, ne finissait sa vie avec son premier amour, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Il devait protéger sa fille, son petit bébé. Il poursuivit son introspection jusqu'au matin. Puis fort d'une forte tasse de café, il prit sa voiture et se rendit chez Jasper sans regarder l'heure. Et c'est fier de lui qu'il tambourinât chez son fils dès huit heures du matin. Devant l'absence de réponse et surtout des volets fermés, Charlie tapa encore plus fort et commença à hurler le nom de Jasper, l'informant qu'il devait ouvrir car il avait des choses importantes à lui dire, il avait une solution pour aider Bella et la soulager et que, quand il l'entendra, il ne pourrait que l'accepter, lui aussi.

Alors qu'il allait refrapper, la porte s'ouvrit et il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

-Ah! Enfin… Jas… Alice?!

-Bonjour Bopapa! Que nous vaut votre visite de si bonne heure, le lendemain de notre mariage?

-Je.. Vous…

-Mais encore?

-Jasper est là?

-Oui, c'était notre nuit de noces, vous avez besoin de lui?

-Si c'est possible.

-En cuisine, il fait du café, il en a besoin, je crois même qu'il va en avoir encore plus besoin, après…

-Je peux rentrer, Alice?

-Mais oui, allez-y… au point où on en est… Maintenant qu'on est marié…

-Merci, Alice! Jasper, mon grand, comment vas-tu?

-Si j'avais pu éviter de te voir et d'être réveillé par toi ce matin, ça irait mieux je pense!

-Mais je devais absolument te parler!

-Jasper, sourit Alice en passant dans son dos et en mettant sa tête contre son omoplate, écoute ton père et après on pourra en profiter.

-Tu as raison mon ange, se détendit le jeune marié, alors Charlie, quelle découverte as-tu faite?

-J'ai réfléchi et je pense que j'ai trouvé une solution pour les jumeaux de Bella.

-Ah ouais, dit son fils en se crispant.

-Ben oui, elle est jeune, elle est épuisée et vous vous êtes mariés avec Lili…

-Euh… mais quel est le rapport avec nous, je ne comprends pas…

-Mais si! Bella ne peut pas garder ses enfants, elle est trop jeune pour avoir quatre enfants et comme elle ne veut pas avorter…

De colère, Jasper se leva et tourna le dos à son père, regardant dehors :

-Quelle idée fabuleuse tu as eu?

-Ben, vous les adoptez avec Alice, dit Charlie en le rejoignant. Comme ça, ils ne quittent pas la famille, Bella pourra les voir. Et puis Lili est grande et comme Alice est trop menue pour avoir un bébé, al…

Avant que Charlie ne puisse finir sa phrase, Jasper écrasa son point dans la figure de son père.

-Tu en as parlé à Bella? De ton idée fumeuse? Tu as pensé à Edward? Au fait qu'ils les veulent ces bébés? Qu'Alice et moi, on veut nos propres enfants! Et pas adopter ceux de ma soeur, sauf si elle le demandait! Et non parce que c'est toi qui l'a décidé! Elle est jeune, Bella, mais elle a géré et gère encore nos merdes, tes merdes! Pourquoi lld ne pourrait pas assurer ses jumeaux, comme Halley et Hope? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais vivre à ta fille? TA FILLE BIOLOGIQUE! TU DECIDES DE LA VIRER, DE LA METTRE A L'ECOLE QUAND ON Y VA, DE NE PLUS LA CONSIDERER COMME LA GRANDE QUAND ON EST ARRIVE, ET LA D'UN COUP ELLE N'EST ENCORE PAS ASSEZ BIEN! MAIS PUTAIN QU'EST CE QUI NE VA PAS CHEZ TOI,,, QU'EST CE QU'ELLE T'A FAIT,,,, C'EST LA SOEUR LA PLUS FABULEUSE QUE JE CONNAISSE, ELLE NE REJETTE PERSONNE, ELLE PARDONNE, ELLE TEND LA MAIN, ELLE EST GENEREUSE, MAIS… tu abuses d'elle, de sa bonté, sa gentillesse.

-Mais elle ne va pas finir sa vie avec Edward, qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire avec quatre gosses? Comment va-t-elle faire pour travailler avec elle?

-SORS DE CHEZ NOUS! DEGAGE! TU ME FAIS HONTE! JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUE TU CHERCHES MAIS LE PERE QUE J'AVAIS, N'EST PLUS LA! DEHORS! hurla Jasper hors de lui.

-Mais…

-Sortez M. Swan, vous en avez assez fait, cingla Alice, en posant son téléphone.

-Non mais… Pour qui tu te prends pour me mettre dehors. C'est mon fils!

-Et je suis son épouse et je suis ici chez moi! Je vous demande alors d sortir, maintenant!

-Tu parles d'une épouse, qui dès qu'elle a pu, dans le passé, a été coucher avec le premier venu, railla Charlie.

La main d'Alice claqua dans un aller-retour, son visage avait perdu toutes ces couleurs. Charlie sembla reprendre pied dans la réalité :

-Alice, je suis désol…

-Dehors, ordonna Alice en tenant la porte ouverte.

-Alice, s'il te plaît?

-Dehors et j'oublie ce que vous venez de me dire!

-Dire quoi? Demanda Carlisle qui arrivait avec Esmée et Lili.

-Rien, M. Swan nous quittait et nous promettait d'oublier notre adresse!

Charlie fut mit à la porte. Alice s'effondra dans les bras de Jasper, en état de choc, lui-même. Lili était blottie dans les bras d'Esmée, la tête dans son cou. Sans bruit, elle pleurait. Elle murmura quelque chose à sa grand-mère qui acquiesça et qui la posa au sol. Elle avança doucement vers le jeune couple qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

-Papa, Maman, je ne veux pas que vous pleuriez. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que Charlie a dit, mais je suis sûr que c'était vilain et pour que tu te fâches comme ça, papa… Et puis j'ai jamais vu maman cachée, aussi… et ça me fait un peu peur. C'est à cause de moi? Parce que j'ai dit que Tatibell elle allait avoir un bébé, enfin deux maintenant, et qu'ils sont dans son bidon? c'est un secret? Je peux dire pardon à Tatibell et Tontonward, aussi? C'est parce que son cadeau il était pas là hier soir et qu'il l'a amené ce matin? Mais je comprends pas pourquoi tu es fâché alors? Pourquoi il est fâché contre Tatibell et Tontonward? Vous me faites peur…

-Pardon Lili… Je suis désolé de te faire peur… Je…

-Il t'a fait mal, en te parlant, papa?

-Oui, tu peux dire ça, sourit tristement Jasper, des larmes commençant à couler doucement.

-Maman, il a fait pareil à toi? demanda péniblement Lili.

-Oui, ma chérie, mais…

-Nan maman… Papa il dit toujours « Pas de mais… » un « oui mais… » c'est comme un « non ». Alors il a pas le droit de faire ça! C'est votre mariage et il a pas été gentil déjà avec Tatibell et Tontonward et aujourd'hui c'est vous! Ca suffit, il a pas le droit! j veux plus le voir pour le moment! Jvais pas aller demain avec lui à la pêche! C'est… c'est nul ce qu'il a fait… Il… il va venir demain et… je veux pas…

-Chut Lili…, la réconfortèrent ses parents, tu restes avec nous, Carlisle et Esmée. On peut se faire un pique-nique ou une autre sortie. Mais tu dois respirer ma chérie, dit doucement Alice.

-Mais il vous a fait pleurer. il doit savoir que les enfants on les protège! C'est nul ce qu'il a fait…

-Lili, interrompit Esmée, ça te dirait un bon bain avec Alice et moi, puis on fait un gâteau ou autre chose?

-Mais Papa? Il ne va pas rester tout seul?

-Que dirais-tu que Carlisle reste avec lui?

-Oui! C'est vrai que Daddy C comme un vrai papa! Dis Daddy, tu pourrais être le papa de mon papa?

-Euh…?

-Lili, ça ne se demande pas, lui expliqua Jasper.

-Son papa de coeur alors? Parce que tu peux pas être son vrai papa…

-Lili… Carlisle est déjà mon papa de cœur. Il a toujours été là, toujours!

-Comme toi pour moi? demanda Lili.

-Oui, pareil!

-Alors je te laisse avec lui! Tu es en sécurité, aimé et puis il t'écoutera et il saura soigné ton cœur et tes larmes parce que c'est un vrai docteur, lui!

Lili se leva, fit un câlin à son papa, embrassa Carlisle sur la joue et fila avec sa maman et sa grand-mère. Elle passa les deux heures suivantes à rire, à se coiffer, s'habiller et puis à ranger avant de descendre en cuisine. Les hommes étaient sortis et buvaient du café sur un tronc d'arbre pas trop loin de la maison. Lili, qui les regardait, se tourna vers Alice et Esmée et déclara d'un ton ferme :

-Demain, je veux que Charlie vienne me chercher et mais je n'irais pas avec lui. Je veux lui dire ce que je pense comme papa me l'a appris. Il doit savoir que ce qu'il a fait n'est pas bien et a fait du mal. Et tout le monde lui a dit et il n'a toujours pas compris. Après il devrait voir Rosalie, comme ça, ils ne seront plus tous seuls. Mais je promets d'être sage et respectueuse. Mais il faudra aller voir Tatibell après s'il vous plaît, elle doit être super criste ce matin après les méchancetés qu'il a dit, hier soir. En plus, il a même pas laissé papa et maman n'êtes n'amoureux, ce matin, c'est nul!

Alice rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux pendant qu'Esmée manquait de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de café. Quant à Lili, elle se mit à rire autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Pendant ce temps, Jasper regardait son café refroidir, pensif, avant de se lever d'aller s'installer sur la balancelle et de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-Qu'est ce que vous avez entendu ce matin de la digression Charlie? Carlisle, soyez honnête!

-Déjà mon garçon, tu me tutoies, dit Carlisle en le rejoignant. Ensuite Alice nous a prévenu de la venue de ton père, donc tout ou quasiment. Lili était réveillée depuis un bout de temps…

-J'ai encore plus honte… soupira Jasper

-Nan Jasper, tu n'es pas responsable des paroles de ton père. Il fait ses choix, mais surtout ton père a une manière à lui de réfléchir et d'organiser les faits.

-Ce qui est juste insupportable, ce n'est pas qu'il me sorte des choses pareilles, mais faire ça à Bella, encore, et à Edward, j'ai juste honte, c'est votre fils, il est super et ils sont heureux, même s'ils en bavent avec leurs filles, la fatigue, je sais que les jumeaux seront bien accueillis et heureux, mais tout ce qu'il a dit sur Alice, c'est votre ami… Je… J'ai honte Carlisle, c'est mon père… Qu'est qui ne va pas chez moi? Je n'en veux à personne pour le foyer, les familles d'accueil et l'adoption par Charlie et Renée. J'ai même été ravi. Je n'ai pas réalisé ce qui se passait et pour une fois que je passais d'abord. Mais après le mariage, je pensais qu'on avait dépassé tout ceci avec le mariage et l'accident de Bella et Edward, les blessures, la peur. Je croyais qu'on était au-delà de ça. Mais en fait, on ne dépasse rien, on en revient toujours au même. Il est… merde… comment il peut faire ça à Bella et Alice… Lili a tout entendu…

Jasper commença à pleurer, les larmes de plus en plus nombreuses :

-Je… merde… je… pour… quoi… Carlisle… peux… pas…

-Respire Jasper… Je suis là mon fils. Quoique ton père dise, tu es un homme formidable, je suis honoré de te considérer comme mon fils. Tu as autant de valeur que les autres. Allez, respire… tu ne vas pas me faire une attaque de panique dehors… voilà, doucement… Tu protèges ta sœur, mon fils, ma fille et la tienne. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'amocher ton père, mais je dois te remercier, tu as évité de gâcher notre amitié. Et j'ai entendu la double gifle de ma fille. Ne te reproche rien, Jasper. Et je le répète, je te considère comme mon fils, depuis que tu es arrivé ici.

-Carlisle, sanglota Jasper.

Carlisle le fit taire en le prenant dans ces bras, le consolant :

-Hey mon grand, tout ira bien, je te le promets!

-Je peux pas t'appeler papa… Je ne peux même plus appeler Charlie comme ça…

-Alors, appelle-moi…

-Dad, comme Lili t'appelle Daddy, ça peut être possible?

-Dad, ça me va fils!

-Merci, Carl…

-Hep, hep, comment tu m'appelles?

-Dad, merci Dad… Merci… Je…

-C'est rien… Ferme les yeux, respire un grand coup, je vais utiliser la balancelle un peu, pour te détendre.

-Je dois être là pour Lili et Alice, se défendit Jasper.

-Elles sont avec Esmée, en cuisine. Connaissant ta fille, elle doit avoir prévu un plan pour parler à … Bref, j'aurai plus peur pour lui que pour nous.

-Oui tu as raison, elle est parfois intimidante malgré son âge. Mais elle est fabuleuse, posée et rarement effrontée, dit Jasper les yeux fermés. Alice et elle s'adorent, et je ne remercierai jamais Alice de vous avoir appelé, alors MERCI.

-Va faire un câlin à ta maman de cœur, après avoir pris une douche. Et on va réfléchir à comment occuper le reste de cette journée.

-D'accord, Dad.

Jasper embrassa Alice et Lili, serra Esmée plus longtemps dans ses bras en lui murmurant :

-Tu ne pourras pas être ma maman, sauf celle de cœur, mais Mamoune, je peux t'appeler comme ça?

-Oui mon grand! Avec plaisir! Va te doucher, le gâteau sera démoulé, un café frais aura coulé prêt à boire.

-Merci Mamoune, souffla Jasper qui fila.

Alice souffla un « merci » à ses parents avant de s'occuper du lait chaud de Lili.

Pour Jasper, la journée fut longue. Il essayait d'être disponible pour Lili, affectueux pour Alice, mais Esmée passait de temps en temps et sa main se perdait dans ses cheveux. Carlisle se contentait de l'appeler « Fils » ou « mon garçon ». Malgré le petit pincement à chaque fois, Jasper avait chaud au cœur, il avait l'impression de faire partie d'une famille, sans rien devoir, juste comme ça. Il commençait à croire ce que Bella vivait avec eux. Il avait déjà goûté à tout ça quand il était avec Alice mais il avait cru que c'était grâce à sa relation avec Alice. Les choses avaient un peu changé après le départ d'Alice mais sûrement de son fait. Grâce à Emmett, il était resté dans la maison mais il avait tout fait pour ne pas avoir l'impression d'abuser. Mais maintenant il comprenait que ses beaux-parents étaient juste en or. Et là, il rêverait presque d'avoir été adopté par eux, mais il n'aurait pas pu épouser Alice. Il soupira profondément, désespéré du chemin que prenaient ses pensées. Carlisle le remarqua et lui apporta un café.

-Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi! Je te vois te torturer alors que, oui tu aurais pu atterrir dans notre famille, puisqu'on a adopté Edward à ce moment. Mais tout aurait été autre… Ça ne change rien pour nous… Nous t'avons toujours considéré comme notre fils, quelque part. Et maintenant plus que tout, il n'est pas question que tu sois seul. Tu fais partie de notre famille. Bon, tu le bois ce café, je l'ai fait moi-même.

-Alors la question est : Est-il buvable?

-Forcément?

Jasper éclata de rire et le but devant la tête offusquée de son beau-père. Il finit son café seul, car Carlisle avait quitté la pièce, mais Lili vint lui parler et demanda à se blottir contre lui :

-Dis papa, tu vas mieux?

-Ca peut aller, mon rayon de miel.

-Tu n'es heureux d'être marié avec Alice et que je sois avec toi?

-Oui je suis heureux de vous avoir enfin comme une vraie famille.

-Tu es heureux que Daddy C et Mamesmée te voient comme leur enfant. Mesmée m'a expliqué.

-Oui je suis heureux. Ils m'aiment même quand je fais des erreurs.

-Mais tu es criste à cause de Papy C.

-Oui c'est vrai. Ce qu'il a dit à Bella, à Alice et à moi m'a blessé.

-Mais tu es coincé, bloqué. Tu sais pas si tu as le droit!

-Pas de le droit de quoi, Lili?

-D'être aimé par un nouveau papa, une nouvelle maman. Tu sais, ça empêche pas de toujours aimer le premier. Quand tu es devenu mon papa, tu sais, c'était difficile pour moi, j'avais l'impression de tromper mon papa et ma maman de vrai. Mais tu m'as aidé à comprendre qu'être aimé par toi ce n'était pas être méchant et ce n'était pas oublier mon papa et ma maman. Et puis, ils ont tellement été malades que j'ai compris que j'ai eu de la chance d'être aimée autant une autre fois. Ça n'empêchait pas que mon papa et ma maman m'aiment et moi j'avais le droit de les aimer même si je suis avec toi. Alors tu m'as aidée au début, alors je peux t'aider maintenant. Moi je dis : tu peux aimer et être n'aimer par Mesmée et Daddy C, tu vas pas oublier Papy C, tu continues ta vie de n'amour de « papa, maman » c'est tout.

Jasper, incapable de répondre sur l'instant, les yeux plein de larmes, prit Lili dans ses bras en murmurant :

-Merci. Tous les jours je réalise que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir rencontrée et que tu sois devenue ma fille.

-Alors on a de la chance tous les deux, conclut Lili blottie contre son papa.

Pendant ce temps, Charlie s'était convaincu de voir sa fille et son gendre. Il devait leur faire entendre raison et expliquer son point de vue. Il mit peu de temps à rejoindre la maison. Les volets étaient ouverts, il entendait le piano et quelques gazouillis des filles. Tout ça le décida à sonner. Il était convaincu que Bella ouvrirait comme à son habitude mais il fut surtout surpris de se trouver face à Edward.

-Edward, mon garçon…

-Monsieur SWAN!

-Ecoute, je peux entrer et …

-Non.

-Je voudrais parler à Bella.

-Pas elle.

-C'est ma fille quand même…

-Aux dernières nouvelles, seulement sur le papier!

-Comment peux-tu?

-Je protège ma femme et mes enfants, ceux qui sont nés et ceux qui vont naître! Ce qui vous échappe, c'est qu'on puisse s'aimer aussi jeunes, réussir à faire notre vie ensemble, avoir des enfants, aider les autres et ne détester personne. Bella est fabuleuse et votre fille. Demandez-vous ce que vous faites pour elle, et ce qu'elle a fait pour votre vie et pour vous. Vous avez le temps… au revoir et surtout oubliez-nous un moment! Au revoir!

Edward claqua la porte devant un Charlie médusé. Quand il revint dans le salon, Bella jouait avec leurs filles, lui demanda :

-C'était lui?

-Oui Bella, je suis désolée.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu n'as rien fait ou dit, puis soupirant elle ajouta, Je vais lui parler.

-Bella…

Non Edward, ça doit cesser et tant que je ne lui aurais pas dit, il ne comprendra pas.

-D'accord, mais attention à toi, et…

-Je ne mettrais pas mes enfants en danger.

D'un pas décidé, elle alla ouvrir la porte.

-Tu es encore là? Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ce que j'ai dit?

-Mais Bella, tu es ma fille.

-Et bien tu ne te comportes pas en père, crois-moi! Ca m'étonne encore que tu n'aies pas cherché ou parlé d'une de tes solutions farfelues, qui s'occuperait de mon « problème » comme tu l'appelles sans m'en parler.

-…

-Tu y as pensé, dit Bella écoeurée, et à qui as-tu pensé pour cette tâche ingrate? Emmett? Nannnnn, il croule sous les couches et tu l'aimes trop! Pas Jasper, il vient de se marier?… Jasper? dit-elle incrédule, avec quelle excuse? Alice ne voudra pas d'enfants? Ah nan… attends, elle a quoi comme défaut, hormis d'avoir plaqué ton fils, elle est petite mais bon ce n'est pas une tare, ça! A voir ta tête, s'exclama sa fille, si c'en est une… Donc le bleu de ta joue et les deux mains imprimées sur tes joues sont méritées et me font penser qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec toi, ricana Bella. Il faudra que tu m'indiques ce que tu consommes pour planer autant! C'est juste… Laisse tomber. Je ne veux plus te voir, je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de mes filles et de mes bébés. Tu restes loin, j'ai eu du mal à te refaire confiance, mais Edward m'a convaincue que tu avais le droit à une seconde chance… J'ai fini par me laisser le convaincre, mais à quel prix? Alors c'est fini, je jette l'éponge.

-Bella…?

-Non! Pour toi, je deviens Mme Cullen, tu n'as plus droit à mon prénom.

-Je suis ton père quand même!

-Biologique, seulement biologique, sinon tu n'as rien d'un père! Tu prends des décisions sans prendre en compte ce que je veux, ce que j'espère et ce que j'attends de la vie! Quel père fait ça? Quel genre de personne fait ça? Tu veux faire rentrer ma vie dans ton moule sans te préoccuper une seule seconde de ce que je veux, simplement parce que tu ne sais pas gérer. Alors une personne comme toi, je n'en veux pas. Au moins, avec Renée, les données étaient claires, elle me détestait pour ce que j'étais et représentais, toi… Tu es pire qu'elle, parce que je t'aime. Alors pas maintenant. Pas la peine de revenir! Je ne lirais pas tes lettres, je ne décrocherais pas le téléphone quand tu appelleras et je n'écouterais pas tes messages. J'espère que cette fois, tu as compris. Tu trouveras le chemin du retour et pour information, tu as une fille, Rosalie, elle te ressemble beaucoup, elle juge sans parler et sans réfléchir. Tu vois, tu n'es pas seul, en final.

Avant que Charlie ne puisse répondre à Bella, cette dernière rentra et ferma la porte. Le téléphone sonna : c'était Jasper.

-Allo?

-Bella, c'est Jasper!

-Salut Jasper…

-Tu sembles épuisée, tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi?

-Non, les filles se sont réveillées tôt.

-Je voulais te prévenir pour…

-Je viens de refermer la porte…

-Il t'a parlé?

-Non, je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps.

-Alors, il ne t'a pas dit…

-J'ai deviné Jasper, en posant des questions et en pensant comme lui.

-Je suis désolé.

-J'ai vu vos réponses négatives, sourit-elle.

-Euh en fait, ma réponse négative et une mise au point de ma jeune épouse insultée.

-Mon Dieu, il a osé?

-Oui mais Alice ma soufflé la réplique, rit-il, j'ai Esmée et Carlisle qui demandent de tes nouvelles.

-Je vais bien, j'ai Halley, Hope, Tony, Gab et Edward. Je pense qu'ils ont tous, tout entendu… Je suis fatiguée.

-Ça te dit de venir ou d'aller chez Esmée et Carlisle, on y va… Charlie doit prendre Lili et on ne veut pas qu'il mette les pieds ici.

-Je suis bien chez moi, mais on vient. Pas question que tu sois seul, quand il va venir et appelle Emmett, Lili sera enchantée de voir Seth. Et Carlisle pourra m'ausculter, ça rassurera Edward, et moi aussi.

-Ok je les préviens. A tout à l'heure.

-Pas avant une heure, hein….!?

Et c'est avec le sourire qu'elle raccrocha, Edward lui mima un merci et lui souffla un baiser. Il monta préparer les affaires des filles, les garçons s'occupèrent des chiens et Bella géra le goûter.

Il leur fallut un peu moins d'heure et à la demande de Bella ils prirent la voiture alors que les garçons partaient à pied avec les chiens. Ils avaient grandi et s'étaient assagis mais avaient beaucoup besoin de courir et grâce aux garçons, c'était encore possible.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Lili attendait déjà Charlie avec son sac à dos et sa couverture comme à son habitude, elle les salua d'un petit signe de la main en disant :

-Je viens après avoir vu Charlie…, dit-elle avec un petit sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

-Lili, commença Bella?

-Nan Tatibell, je dois le faire! Il doit savoir des choses importantes, pour moi et puis après on verra…

-N'oublie pas qu'on est là quand tu auras besoin, avant, pendant, après avoir parlé à Charlie, d'accord?

-D'accord, merci Tatibell. Vas voir papa, il a besoin de toi et pis je crois que Daddy C, il voudrait te voir à cause des bébés.

-Oui je lui ai demandé.

-C'est bien, au fait, tu sais si c'est un garçon, une fille ou deux garçons, deux filles?

-Je pense que ce sont deux garçons.

-C'est vrai? C'est cool! Ça va bouger bientôt chez vous… plus que maintenant. Va falloir beaucoup faire dodo avant, rit Lili. Mais j'aime bien…

-Dis Lili, dis-moi, quel âge as-tu? Rit Bella, parce que tu es bien grande, je trouve.

-J'ai six ans, et je vais à la grande école.

-Oui, tu es vraiment grande et je suis je fière de toi… Je te laisse, je crois entendre la voiture et je crois que tu veux faire ça, seule.

-Oui, je veux.

-Bien à tout à l'heure, alors…

-A tout à l'heure.

Bella rentra pour aller voir Carlisle de suite, qui la rassura, ainsi qu'Edward et toute la famille. Emmett devait les rejoindre en fin de matinée, les garçons dormaient encore pour récupérer de la nuit précédente.

Bella et Jasper se retrouvèrent un peu, se rassurant mutuellement et s'assurant de leur soutien réciproque. Après quelques larmes et beaucoup de câlins, chacun retrouva sa moitié. Alice dorlotait Halley et Esmée avait Hope, les garçons étaient dans la salle de musique, redevenue telle quelle depuis que Gabriel préparait l'entrée du conservatoire. Il y avait aussi un bureau afin que Tony puisse réviser. A force d'acharnement, tous les deux avaient rattrapé leur retard scolaire, mais vivaient malgré tout. C'est vrai qu'ils sortaient peu, surtout depuis que Carlie leur avait claqué entre les doigts.

Tout le monde s'occupait comme il pouvait, alors que, dehors un dialogue calme régnait, depuis l'arrivée de Charlie. Il était descendu de sa voiture et contrairement à son habitude, Lili ne lui avait pas sauté dans les bras. Au contraire, elle l'avait regardé et il l'avait rejointe :

-Je suppose que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi, aujourd'hui?

-Bonjour Charlie… Et non, je ne veux pas venir, mais ça te plairait de venir te promener avec moi et parler?

-Bonjour Lili. Et je suppose que je le mérité, alors oui, allons marcher et discuter.

-Tu sais, dit Lili en descendant du muret avec sa couverture, ce n'est pas une priorité, si tu le vois comme ça, faut peut-être pas le faire.

-Non, j'aimerai beaucoup…

-D'accord, tu viens, on va aller derrière…

-Je te suis…

Doucement Lili avançait, refusant tout aide de Charlie.

-Je t'ai déjà raconté, tout ce qui se passait dans ma tite tête quand Jasper m'a demandé de m'adopter?

-Non, tu ne m'as rien dit.

-Ben, j'étais pas très bien. J'étais malheureuse parce que j'avais l'impression d'être méchante avec mon papa et ma maman, parce qu'ils étaient malades, m'oubliaient, et à côté, ben j'avais mon Papou et me donnait une nouvelle maison, une nouvelle famille. Et j'étais heureuse, mais j'avais l'impression d'être méchante. Heureusement, Papou m'a expliqué que j'avais le droit d'être heureuse, d'être aimée, d'avoir une nouvelle famille, qui n'effacera pas mais qui aide, qui ajoute, qui prend la suite ou qui rend tout entière, complète.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, Lili?

-Tu as été cette nouvelle chance pour Jasper mais tu es la première famille de Bella. Personne ne prend ta place! On ajoute, on complète mais personne n'oublie ta place de Papa.

-Je sais bien, mais…

-Mais quand même, tu as pas réfléchi avant de parler, tu fais du mal. Et hier, t'as réfléchi tout seul. Tu as parlé à personne. T'as pas demandé à Bella ou à Jasper ce qu'ils voulaient.

-Tu as raison! Mais je pensais…

-Ben vi, tu as pensé tout seul… Tu as des mots n'affreux à Tatibell puis à Maman. Je suis d'accord que tu es fâché, mais elles ont fait quoi toutes les deux?

-Euh…

-Je sais, des trucs de grands!

-Euh, même pas. Je crois que j'ai eu peur de ne plus faire partie de leur vie, de ne plus compter.

-Ben t'y bête parke en faisant ça, ben tu pars de leur vie.

-J'ai pas pensé à ça. Pour moi, je devais protéger Bella, elle me semble fatiguée…

-Ben c'est normal n'Halley et n'Hope sont petites et les deux bébés dans le bidon ça fatigue…

-Et je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse des idées avec Edward, comme moi avec Renée…

-Mais t'es méchant! Tontonward, c'est pas ta femme! Il est gentil, il n'aime Bella plus que tout et tous leurs enfants, les quatre, pas comme vous!

-Je me suis trompé!

-T'as fait plus, même, et n'Alice?

-Là c'est pire… Je lui ai manqué de respect et je suis désolé.

-Ben c'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire. Tu n'as fait du mal à beaucoup de personne que j'aime et sais quoi faire avec toi. Je t'aime beaucoup mais c'est pas aussi important que Papa et Maman, Tatibell et Tontonward.

-Je suis désolé, Lili à cause de moi, tu souffres….

-Je suis pas la seule, j'ai une famille, mais toi tu n'es tout seul et ça c'est nul!

-Mais je suis grand… je vais assumer. Accepter ma punition si tu veux.

-Moi je veux bien te parler. Au lieu de pêcher, on parlera. Tu me raconteras Tatibell, bébé, n'enfant pis grande et pareil avec Papa.

-D'accord, mais…

-Je sais, mais 't'êtes que tu comprendras pourquoi tu as fait du mal. Elle a dû se débrouiller toute seule et tu décides pour elle. Tu as toujours demandé à Papou, et là tu décides!

-A travers tes yeux, c'est tellement évident…

-Comme dirait Memett, bouge tes fesses! Bon je vais rentrer, j'ai faim et puis tout le monde est inquiet dedans.

-Vas-y file, on se retrouve dans une semaine.

-Merci, bonne journée Papy C.

-Merci, ma puce.

Lili fila en sautillant, telle Alice, petite. Charlie ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la regardant. Mais il mit du temps à retourner à sa voiture, y remonter et filer. Lili, quant à elle, rentra, ôta ses chaussures, alla se laver les mains, arriva dans le salon et s'exclama :

-Seth! Chouette tu es là, on va pouvoir manger du gâteau!

-Nini 'agé 'âteau?

-Oui au chocolat.

-Mmmm ma aime lalat!

-Je sais! C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi avec Maman et Mesmée! Dis Memett, tu partages?

-Oui ma grande, c'est ton gâteau, j'ai hâte, mais protège-le de Cookie

-Oui c'est vrai! Allez à table! Café, tisane, jus de pomme et gâteau pour tous!

C'est dans une ambiance plus détendue que la journée se termina. Lili réussit quand même à rassurer Jasper et Bella. Cette dernière se reposa de son plein gré et accepta de ne venir que de temps en temps au centre afin de ne pas abuser, au grand bonheur de tous.

_Il était tant d'arriver au bout de ce dernier… _

_Je vais passer sur le vide et les galères merci à celles qui ne me lâchent pas, malgré tout mes efforts pour faire le vide que je fais quand rien ne va._

_Merci à celles qui viennent de lire._

_Merci surtout à Claire, et Plume (Si si tu me parles encore, malgré mon silence énorme)_

276 sur 589


	36. Chap 35 : Secouer, craquer mais résister

**Chapitre 35 : Secouer, craquer mais r****ésister.**

Après la mise à l'écart de Charlie, Jasper et Bella resserrèrent les liens plus qu'avant. Cette dernière se sentait responsable des insultes de son père envers Alice.

Tony et Gab étaient dans la dernière longueur de leur examens finals avec, au bout : médecine pour l'un et le conservatoire pour l'autre. Lili finissait sa première année de primaire, Bella poursuivait sa grossesse, dessinant, cuisinant et faisant de la musique : piano et violon comme à son habitude. Jasper la rejoignait souvent avec sa guitare. Halley et Hope allaient vers leur première bougie. Avec les jumelles, il était inséparable. Edward s'était fait un nom dans la publicité et du coup, Bella pouvait se reposer complètement. Emmett avait repris son travail au centre, Seth avait presque deux ans et grâce à Lili et parlait très bien, mieux que certains de son âge. Il était moins dégourdi, impossible pour lui de faire du tricycle, trop compliqué. Alors il dessinait et parlait, parlait et posait beaucoup de questions. Du coup, Lili avait réussi à lui raconter son histoire, grâce à la couverture de Leah. Comment son papa avait trouvé Leah? Et surtout… Où lui était pendant ce temps-là? Et la réponse rituelle : dans le bidou de Leah!

-Nini, comment papa il a mis moi dans le bidou de maman s'il avait jamais vu maman?

-Ecoute Seth, tu devrais demander à Emmett… Parce que moi, ben je sais pas tout, soupira Lili embêtée.

-D'accord, mais Zane, c'est la maman de 'Tiste et papa il connait pas Zane. Il a pas mis 'Tiste dans le bidou de Zane. Zane elle est toujours là! Ma maman n'est au ciel…

-Oui…

-Mais papa a pas de z'amoureuse? Z'ai vu une photo dans un vieux livre de l'école de papa, mais ze la connais pas. Dis, Nini, il a aimé ma maman, papa?

-Oh oui, beaucoup, au début, il vous a sauvé, aidé et puis après ils se sont beaucoup aimés.

-Mais n'alors c'est qui?

-C'est Rosalie, l'amoureuse de ton papa à l'école.

-Ben pourquoi c'est pas ma maman, alors?

-Parce qu'elle a pas été gentille avec Emmett et surtout avec Tonton Edward et Tatie Bella.

-Elle est messante alors?

-Non… moi je dirais malheureuse.

-Mais t'as pas groid de n'être méchant si t'es criste! C'est papa qui dit! C'est à cause de n'elle!

-Je pense, mais tu devrais demander à ton papa.

-Mais, maman elle n'a la connaissait?

-Oui, elle savait que ton papa l'aimait, mais ça n'était pas grave pour elle et pis ton papa ne parlait plus à Rosalie depuis longtemps.

-Mais… mais… rhaaaa… C'est crop compliqué! Alors mon papa, il n'aime Rosalie, pis elle est messante, il n'aime encore mais il la n'aime plus, pis il crouve ma maman et moi dans son bidou. C'est son zami pis son zamoureux. Pis maman part n'au ciel, papa n'est criste, y'a Zane qui veut pas 'Tiste et pis papa, ben il décide que z'aurai un 'tit frère, et Zane elle repart mais pas n'au ciel, et pis papa il est toujours criste. Il n'aime Maman qui n'est au ciel et Rozlalie qui n'est méchante, c'est zuste?

-Oui

-Ben tu sais quoi Nini? Moi veux pas grandir, veux rester tout titit…Pake moi ze te n'aime et ze veux pas que tu deviennes messante n'avec moi et que ze t'aime pu et que ze te renaime!

-Seth, je te promets de ne jamais être méchante.

-C'est vrai? Pake que la vie des grands, ça fait peur à moi et pis c'est compliqué! Dis Nine, peut te dire un secret?

-Oui, bien sûr?

-Tu sais la zolie dame de la photo, ze la vois quand on va zouer au parc nensemble. Même que Zack et Zasper ils lui sourient des fois…

Lorsque le langage de Seth évolua un peu plus, il se lança à l'eau:

-Dis papa, peux te poser une question? dit Seth en grimpant sur sa chaise à la table de la cuisine.

-Toujours tu le sais bien, dit Emmett en souriant devant la volonté de son fils.

-Ok, voilà si z'étais déjà dans le bidou de maman, c'est qui qui m'a mis dedans?

-Euh?

-Attends z'ai pas fini! Z'ai crouvé une photo de ta première namoureuse et Nini, elle me n'a expliqué que tu la n'aimes plus, même si tu la n'aimes encore! Mais ze sais qu'elle est pas au ciel parce qu'elle nous regarde au parc quand ze zoue. Et pis tu n'as aimé maman? Et si Rosalie, tu la n'aimes encore un fois, je vais partir où avec Ba'ti'te?

-Ok, Ok mon grand, ça fait beaucoup de questions alors je vais répondre à une à la fois. Ton papa, celui t'as mis dans le ventre de ta maman, je ne le connais pas, je sais qu'il a été méchant avec maman, et elle est partie de sa maison pour te protéger.

-C'est là que tu nous as crouvés?

-Oui et au départ, ta maman et moi on était amis, puis je l'ai aimée, beaucoup aimée, elle était merveilleuse!

-Comme une fée?

-Oui pareil! Ensuite Rosalie… Je suis désolé, elle te fait peur?

-Nan… mais elle a les yeux cristes quand elle nous regarde, mais Nini, elle dit qu'elle n'a été messante avec toi, tonton, tatie et Za'per! Et que tu la n'aimes encore!

-Euh… Ca je ne sais pas! Mais ce que je sais c'est que toi et Baptiste, vous êtes mes garçons et que mon amoureuse devra vous aimer autant que moi! Ne pas être méchante! Je vous garde avec moi tant que vous aurez besoin de moi et même plus longtemps! Mais la photo de Leah est avec moi et dans ta chambre car on t'a aimé à deux. La photo de Jane est avec Baptiste et moi car on a décidé, Jane et moi, de ce qui allait se passer. Et la photo de Rosalie et moi est cachée car ça n'existe plus.

-C'est criste…

-La vie n'est pas toujours drôle et jolie mais c'est à moi de faire de la vôtre, quelque chose de beau sans tristesse.

-Sais quoi? T'es le papa le meilleur du monde et mon monde et ben il est 'rand comme ça, dit Seth en se mettant debout sur les genoux de Em et en tendant les bras de chaque côté de lui.

-Merci Seth, dit son papa, ému.

De mémoire d'Emmett, ce fut la discussion la plus difficile et la plus agréable qu'il ait eu depuis celle avec Jasper. Mais cela lui avait permis de mettre les choses au clair avec Seth et surtout dans sa tête. Quoiqu'il arriverait, Seth et Baptiste passeraient avant toute autre relation. Il serait toujours là. Si les choses avaient été différentes… mais ça n'avait pas été le cas, maintenant, même si Rosalie restait quelqu'un d'important, il ne la situait plus comme indispensable. Il avait vécu sans elle, et avait survécu. Cela avait été beaucoup plus compliqué avec la disparition de Leah. Il se posait, malgré tout, des questions, pourquoi venait-elle au parc? Jasper l'avait-elle remarquée? Et les autres? Sûrement, mais comme elle ne représentait pas une menace, un danger, ils n'avaient rien dit. Maintenant, il aurait bien voulu savoir pourquoi elle faisait ça… Il n'aurait pas de réponse sans elle, alors autant ne pas chercher. Et puis, il ne voulait pas flancher, une nouvelle fois : Jasper avait besoin de lui, Bella aussi, de même que son frère et sa soeur. Il souffla un grand coup, regarda la photo de Rosalie et sortit jouer avec Cookie, les garçons dormaient dans leurs poussettes.

Carlisle et Esmée avaient accepté de revoir Charlie mais il résidait beaucoup de tension. Carlisle avait du mal à pardonner les paroles de son « ami » sur Alice. Quant à cet « ami », grâce à Lili et aux questions qu'elle posait, il avait compris tout le mal qu'il avait fait et surtout les raisons pour lesquelles Bella ne le voulait plus autour de sa famille. Et elle en avait tous les droits. Mais le fait qu'elle le renvoie vers Rosalie lui avait donné l'électrochoc qui lui avait permis d'entendre tout le reste! Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. Quand il était dépassé, il essayait de tout faire rentrer dans son monde sans réfléchir, c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait eu une seconde chance avec Bella et l'avait grillé comme un imbécile et il savait qu'elle ne lirait pas un message s'il lui en laissait un. Il avait envoyé un petit cadeau quand il avait su pour les jumeaux. Il avait aussi acheté deux robes pour ses petites filles avec l'aide de Lili, qui avait été par Alice. Il avait reçu des photos par Lili, prise par Alice et autorisées par Bella. Elle ne voulait pas le couper de ses petites filles, elle ne le voulait simplement pas autour. Lili lui avait appris que sa photo était dans la chambre des petites et que sa fille et son gendre parlait souvent de Papy C. Du côté de Jasper, il ignorait clairement son père. Connaissant son fils, Charlie pouvait affirmer qu'il devait être malheureux comme les pierres. Seule Alice lui avait pardonné ses paroles non sans mal et sans menace à peine voilée. Mais il le s méritait, il le savait. Il ne savait comment aborder son fils, et contrairement à son habitude, Carlisle n'était d'aucune aide. Il le laissait ramer. Plusieurs fois, il avait même pris sur lui pour aller au centre voir Jasper, mais à chaque fois qu'il l'interpelait, la réponse était toujours la même.

-Jasper, je voudrais te parler, s'il te plaît?

-Non.

Et Jasper poursuivait sa route, Alice ne faisait aucune remarque. Elle refusait de négocier avec son époux sur le sujet, elle était la Suisse, elle avait trop à perdre en cas d'échec. C'était une histoire à régler à deux et les intermédiaires n'étaient pas les bienvenus. Mais c'était sans compter sur Lili qui avait la ténacité de son père, la tête de mule de son grand-père et l'innocence d'une enfant .

Elle finit par attraper son père par la main un jour et le tira à elle :

-Lili, que veux-tu?

-Que tu arrêtes de faire ta tête de pioche et que tu me suives!

-Lili?!

-Oui papa! Tu me gronderas après, dit-elle en continuant à le tirant par la main.

-Ici! Dit-elle en arrivant devant Charlie. Voilà maintenant vous parlez, discutez, vous vous frappez, vous faites ce que vous voulez mais vous trouvez une solution! J'en peux plus de vos têtes de « C'est-la-fin-du-monde », de « il-est-vilain-il-m'a-piqué-mon-goûter »! Vous êtes grands! Alors comportez vous comma ça! Et moi j'en peux plus! Papa, tu me déçois parce que c'est pas ça que tu m'apprends! Papy, tu tiens ta promesse! Tu as beaucoup de choses à te faire pardonner! Voilà je vous laisse, je vais préparer les glaces avant maman. Je vais aussi préparer du café, on sait jamais, comme dit Mémett « des fois les grands c'est intelligent et civilisé »! Vous laisse, bye, cria-t-elle en prenant ses jambes à son cou.

-Alice, Lili! Râla Jasper.

-Suis pu là, hurla-t-elle de loin.

-C'est une sacrée nénette ta fille, Jasper, dit Charlie.

-Elle va avoir une super punition, ce soir et Alice va m'entendre aussi, gronda son fils.

-N'y va pas trop fort avec elle, proposa son père, ta fille est merveilleuse!

-Elle se mêle de choses qui ne la regardent pas. Mais là dessus, c'est pas ta petite fille pour rien!

-Tu es injuste avec elle! S'indigna Charlie.

-Tu as sûrement raison, reconnut Jasper, mais avec elle, je vais pouvoir parler, m'expliquer et on se pardonnera.

-Ce qui n'est pas possible avec moi, soupira son père.

-Ne te pose pas en victime! Gronda son fils. Tu es responsable de tes mots et de tes actes!

-C'est vrai, tu as raison et je ne suis pas fier de moi…

-Encore heureux, ironisa le jeune homme. Tu as réduit en poussière l'image de père que j'avais.

-Mais tu tiens debout et ce n'est pas grâce à moi, c'est clair…

-Non, c'est clair! Et je vois ta jalousie arrivée, déchaînée contre ton ami Carlisle. Mais lui, contrairement à toi, ne me juge pas… Il est là, écoute, écope tes conneries, récupère les morceaux sans attendre ou sans poser de question!

-Il semble tellement à la hauteur et merveilleux…

-Pourtant ce n'est pas le cas, mais plus que tout, il se permet de se tromper, de faire des erreurs et de ne pas être parfait, il est humble, il accepte d'être dépassé et cherche à comprendre quand ce n'est pas le cas. Il ne cherche pas à maîtriser ce qui le dépasse, il se laisse dépasser. Il tolère ce qui l'énerve et se met à la place de Bella, Edward, Emmett ou moi. En tout cas, il ne cherche pas de solution, il est là!

-Il me semble si parfait…

-Il ne l'est pas! Punaise! Tu vas te rentrer ça dans ton crâne de flic borné?! Tu… MAIS RIEN N'EST EN RAPPORT AVEC TOI! C'EST BELLA! C'EST MOI! PAS TOI!

-Je suis désolé, Jasper, je suis dépassé.

-Ouais pas besoin de le dire, balança Jasper en faisant les cent pas devant son père.

-Je ne sais pas quand c'est arrivé.

-Tu regrettes… parfois…?

-Quoi? De faire autant de boulettes?

-Non de nous avoir adoptés? Parce qu'à partir de ce moment là, tout est parti en quenouille dans ta famille, ta femme, ta fille,… à cause de nous.

-Non, je ne regrette rien! Les erreurs je les aurais faites sans vous, je les ai peut être simplement faites plus rapidement… Mais jamais je ne regretterai de vous avoir adoptés, toi et Rose.

-Alors pourquoi?

-Pourquoi quoi?

-Pourquoi tout ça? Pourquoi Carlisle est le père attentif que tu n'es pas ? Pourquoi Alice t'aide à acheter des cadeaux aux enfants de Bella? Pourquoi ma fille est obligée de jouer les entremetteuses pour qu'on se parle? Pourquoi as-tu insulté Alice? Pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas que Bella est mariée, adulte et qu'elle fait des choix que tu n'approuves pas, que tu ne comprends pas, mais que tu ne peux pas accepter et encore moins la soutenir. Pourtant c'est ton rôle de père, le reste tu oublies. Tu trembles, tu as peur, tu espères, mais tu ne décides pas à sa place. Et me demander d'adopter ses enfants… Tu renies mon droit d'avoir mes propres enfants avec Alice parce que tu as décidé… C'est… c'est… Je n'ai même pas de mots… Tu pensais à quoi, nom d'un chien?

-C'était déplacé et irrespectueux. Je suis… désolé, mais je sais que ça ne suffit pas Je suis pathétique… Je n'avais aucun droit de faire ou de dire ça. J'ai compris ça maintenant, mais c'est un peu tard. Je t'ai fait du mal et surtout j'ai trahi Bella, à nouveau. Et je sais que c'est la fois de trop. Elle n'a pas de Lili, elle… J'espère qu'un jour avec Alice, tu seras papa, à nouveau. C'est merveilleux, tu sais.

-Je voudrais bien te croire, mais comment dire que l'exemple que tu me donnes n'est pas très encourageant. Mais ça ne m'arrêtera pas! Après tout, il y a peu de chance que je fasse pire ou aussi pire ou plus pire que toi, comme dirait Lili. En clair, je ne peux faire que mieux.

-Oui tu feras mieux. Tu sais d'où tu viens, tu sais ce que tu as traversé. Tu feras mieux.

-Je vais prendre quel exemple? Celui de ceux qui m'ont abandonné, le tien ou celui de Carlisle? Parce qu'avec vous tous, ça doit couvrir tout ce qui se fait, alors dis-moi?!

-Fais ton chemin! Tu sais ce que tu ne veux pas, ce que tu veux éviter… alors avec ça, tu devrais arriver à faire tes choix.

Tu n'aides pas, tu le sais ça? Hein!

-Jasper! Je ne veux pas faire tes choix! Ca fait plus de deux ans que je le fais et je pense que vu les portes que je viens de me prendre, je peux t'accompagner mais c'est tout!

-Mouais, soupira Jasper en s'asseyant enfin.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire ou quoi faire pour arranger les choses…

-J'en sais rien… Je ne peux pas te dire… Tu as fait bien plus que dépasser les bornes… Alors je ne sais pas…

-Je comprends… Je peux quand même venir voir Lili?

-Oui tu peux continuer. Je ne vais pas te priver de Lili… Tu es important pour elle… Pour ce qui est de revenir chez nous… Je dois voir avec Alice, si elle est d'accord avec ça, de remanger chez nous aussi.

-J'ai déjà mangé plusieurs fois avec ton épouse… Elle voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça et j'ai été incapable de trouver une bonne excuse.

-Normal, tu as dit de la m… Ca ne se justifie pas… Alors comme ça… Alice, hein?

-Oui, elle ne voulait pas que tu te sentes obligé ou trahi…

-C'est comme ça que tu as eu son aide?

-Oui, et…

-Et?

-Et que j'ai rencontré ta soeur.

-Tu as parlé à Rose?!

-Oui

-Je rêve! Tu nous sors des horreurs et tu… tu…

-Tu…? Je me suis fait engueuler par ta soeur! Comme jamais! Elle vous a défendus bec et ongles, elle m'a hurlé dessus parce que j'ai osé penser, réfléchir à votre place! Je me suis immiscé dans votre vie. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'elle avait ça en elle!

-Oui, c'est comme ça que Rose agissait avant! Elle défendait ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle t'a dit quoi, exactement?

-Ca a commencé par…

_/ Flash-back_

_J'étais assis dans le parc, j'avais une heure d'avance avant de manger avec Alice. Elle allait me donner des photos des filles et de Bella et des nouvelles des garçons. Je m'étais mis en indisponibilité pour la semaine. Je faisais pas mal de bourdes au bureau, alors c'était plus sage pour mes collègues. Je pense même que je pleurais depuis un bout de temps puisque c'est une voix qui m'appelait qui me fit lever la tête :_

_-Papa?!_

_-Oh… Rosalie… Bonjour ma fille…_

_-Tu… tu vas bien?_

_-Oui! Oui… Oui…_

—_Il est arrivé quelque chose à Emmett?_

_-Non, il va bien!_

_-Jasper, alors…?_

_-Euh, nan…_

_-Papa?! Bella, alors?_

_-Nan, écoute c'est compliqué… c'est…_

_-C'est quoi, punaise, tu me fais peur!_

_-C'est moi! C'est moi qui aie tout gâché!_

_-Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Qu'est ce que tu as fait?_

_-Ton frère c'est marié, avec Alice il y a peu… et Lili… leur fille a fait une remarque à ta soeur… qui nous a avoué être de nouveau enceinte alors que ses filles ont tout juste un an, même pas!_

_-Bon ce n'est pas grave ça!_

_-Si! J'ai réagi comme ta mère! J'ai insulté Alice, Bella, Edward et Jasper. J'ai proposé à Jasper d'adopter les enfants de ta soeur sans en parler à quelconque…_

_-TU AS QUOI? MAIS CA VA PAS DANS TA TETE? TU N'AS PAS ASSEZ PERDU DE TEMPS, TU CONTINUES?_

_-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, Jasper ne me parle plus…._

_-Ton hématome, c'est lui?_

_-Oui, il a protégé…_

_-Ceux qu'il aime!_

_-Esmée et Carlisle sont distants, Emmett m'évite, Tony et Gab sont chez Edward et Bella, tout le temps, et Bella ne veut plus me voir, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait plus de père, mais qu'il me restait toujours toi, toujours prête à juger les autres sans chercher à comprendre et qu'on se ressemblait._

_-Faut lui laisser ça à Bella, elle a raison! On juge sans savoir et sans chercher. Elle est capable de voir le meilleur en chacun mais aussi le pire. Elle est douée. Je la détestais pour ça, je n'arriverai jamais à la duper, elle. Maintenant je l'admire. Et toi, tu es un con!_

_-Je sais… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…_

_-Moi je sais! Tu étais vert de peur à l'idée que tout t'échappe, que tu perdes tout, alors tu as fait on pire. MAIS COMMENT TU AS PU FAIRE CA A BELLA? MERDE C'EST LA CHAIR DE TA CHAIR! MOI JE DONNERAI TOUT POUR ETRE LA MERE DES ENFANTS D'EMMETT, MAIS JE NE SERAI QUE LA BELLE-MERE, AU MIEUX! PUNAISE MAIS TU PENSAIS A QUOI? JE SAIS PAS, BELLA A TOUT FAIT TOUTE SEULE, ELLE A GRANDI SEULE, ELLE S'EST FIANCEE, MARIEE QUASI SEULE ET LA, ELLE VA ÊTRE MAMAN A NOUVEAU, ET PLUTOT QUE DE LA SOUTENIR, TU L'ABANDONNES. ELLE A BESOIN DE TOI. ELLE DOIT DOUTER, AVOIR PEUR, ÊTRE EPUISEE ENTRE LES FILLES, SON TRAVAIL, TOI, MOI, CARLIE, car je sais qu'elle lui a dit des horreurs. ALORS CHOISIS-LA, ELLE! PAS TA TETE! PAS DES SOUCIS! TA CONVENANCE? ELLE N'EN A RIEN A FOUTRE DE TOUT CA! C'EST ELLE, JUSTE ELLE! PUNAISE! C'EST PAS DIFFICILE A COMPRENDRE! RIEN NE DOIT PASSER AVANT! C'EST PAS UNE CAPRICIEUSE, ELLE ABUSE DE RIEN, AU CONTRAIRE, ELLE N'OSE PAS! PAPA… Comment peux-tu lui faire ça, après tout ce qu'on lui a fait, finit Rosalie, les yeux plein de larmes. Bella ce n'est pas moi… Elle est merveilleuse. Elle a mis la barre tellement haute, comment est-ce que je peux rivaliser?_

_-Tu n'as pas à le faire… Tu y arrives sans soucis, tout de suite._

_-Quand c'est moi, tu vois le meilleur, mais quand il s'agit Bella, tu penses au pire, t'es pas croyable…_

_-Au fait comment tu sais pour Carlie?_

_-Une jeune au centre qui est partie du garage de Jake quand elle a entendu ce qu'elle disait sur Bella, Tony et Gabriel. Elle travaille dans mon garage maintenant, elle est douée et après sa formation je vais la garder. J'étais bête de refuser… J'apprends…_

_-Et ton chien? Tu as craqué?_

_-Non c'est un cadeau de mon frère… Je devais le remercier. Il s'appelle Fangio, et grâce à lui j'ai compris plein de choses. Je crois qu'après t'avoir comme papa, avoir eu Em, ce chien est ce qui pouvait m'arriver de mieux!_

_-Tu ne lui en veux pas alors?_

_-Pour le chien, ça dépend des jours… De ne pas avoir été invitée au mariage, non je comprends. J'ai beaucoup pensé à eux. J'espère qu'ils seront heureux. Et puis c'est mieux, je n'aurai pas réussi à regarder Emmett avec ses garçons sans partir en courant. Il me manque, papa. C'est la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie et je ne peux pas revenir en arrière… Mais je me dis qu'il a deux beaux garçons, je suis heureuse pour lui, il est courageux, tu sais…_

_-Tu es courageuse aussi, tu sais?_

_-Non, sinon j'irais voir mon frère pour le remercier, j'irais voir Emmett pour lui demander pardon et j'irai voir Bella pour m'excuser et parler avec elle._

_-Il n'est pas trop tard, tu le sais?_

_-Je sais, mais contrairement à ce que tu penses, je suis une trouillarde. Regarde, Alice arrive. File manger avec elle, prends soin de toi et surtout réagis!_

_-Merci Rose._

_/ Fin Flashback_

-Et elle est partie comme ça…, conclut Charlie en regardant le sol.

Un raclement de gorge les ramenèrent sur terre.

-Lili et Alice m'envoient avec les poches de glace, dit Emmett, mais vous n'en avez pas besoin.

-Non, mais merci, répondit Charlie.

-Comme ça, vous avez pu parler à R…, enfin à votre fille.

-Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu, Emmett?

-Tout, je crois, grimaça le jeune homme.

-Alors, tu sais.

-J'aimerai juste qu'elle ait le courage… J'y retourne, je vais rassurer les filles.

-Em?

-C'est bon, Jasper, pour le chien, je m'en doutais et c'est bien, enfin je pense, et je m'en doutais. Pour le reste, je dois digérer.

Emmett s'éloigna les mains dans les poches. Jasper regarda son père :

-Elle t'a vraiment hurlé dessus, alors?

-Oh oui, et elle avait raison. Je suis un abruti. Vous avez tous les trois des faiblesses, mais celles de Bella…

-Ce sont celles qui font le plus mal?

-Oui, elle doute… de tout.. De l'amour qu'on lui porte, de sa place, de sa capacité à être quelqu'un de bien. Et si je ne fais rien, elle finira par douter de l'amour qu'Edward lui porte et de sa capacité à être une bonne maman. Et j'y ai largement contribué et voudrais changer les choses, mais je verrais plus tard, là je suis avec toi et je voudrais vraiment me faire pardonner. Tout ne redeviendra pas comme avant mais…

-C'est un bon début! Reconnaître que ce que tu vis n'a pas sa place ici, car tu n'as pas réglé ce qui nous sépare, c'est bien.

-Mais c'est quoi la suite? Après tout c'est ton métier… Et je suis sérieux!

-Te pardonner, accepter tes erreurs. Ce qui est fait est fait, tu ne peux pas le défaire ou le dédire, tu dois assumer les conséquences et permettre aux autres de faire leur chemin. Ca ne dépend pas que de toi, maintenant. Je suis désolé.

-Ne le sois pas, je me suis mis dans cette galère tout seul.

-C'est vrai!

-Je dois attendre, alors? Mais je peux continuer à envoyer des choses pour les garçons et pour les filles. Je n'étais pas là pour leur première bougie, tu sais. Tout le monde y était mais pas moi, et je m'en veux…

-Je comprends.

-Je te demande pardon, Jasper, sincèrement.

-D'accord…

-Allez, va les rassurer, je vais me promener avec Doc.

Charlie se leva, tapota l'épaule de son fils et mit en marche, mais Jasper l'interpela :

-Hey papa! Je te pardonne. Pour le reste, laisse-moi un peu de temps et tu pourras revenir à la maison.

-Merci mon fils, je n'en attendais pas autant!

-Ne me remercie pas, la pression c'est toi qui l'a, sourit le jeune homme.

-Et il paraît que tu es un bon psy… mais pour mettre la pression tu t'y connais, répondit Charlie. Je n'oublie pas. La photo de mes petites filles soufflant leur bougie sans moi me le rappelle tous les jours.

Et Charlie reprit son chemin. Jasper resta un moment, le dos appuyé contre un arbre à regarder le ciel, perdu dans ses pensées. Une présence à côté de lui le sortit de sa rêverie.

-Désolé, je ne te pensais pas aussi loin.

-Pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-Non.

-Tu n'as pas de glace cette fois?

-Han han, casque bleu… Lili pense se faire punir et Alice se dit que tu lui en veux parce qu'elle a mangé plusieurs fois dans ton dos avec ton père.

-Nan, Carlie lui a toujours tendu la main lorsque tout le monde lui avait fermé la porte. Et je ne peux pas en vouloir à Lili, elle souffre et elle a décidé d'agir. Encore une fois elle s'est montré la plus adulte de tous et a agi comme telle contrairement à nous!

-Oui c'et vrai, elle est bluffante.

-Ouais, des fois j'ai peur qu'elle passe à côté de sa vie d'enfant.

-Et pour Charlie, tu vas faire quoi?

-Je lui ai pardonné. Il faut me laisser du temps maintenant, déférer, parler avec Alice et Lili aussi, et peut-être faire un pique-nique à quatre…

-D'accord.

-Et toi avec Rose?

-Rien… Malgré ce que ton père a dit, je ne vais rien faire. Je lui ai assez couru après. J'ai entendu,… Tout ce que Charlie a dit, mais c'est à elle de faire le reste. Mais merci pour Fangio.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas?

-De lui avoir acheté un chien qui lui a permis de bouger? NON! J'aurai dû y penser bien plus tôt, en fait.

-On s'est engueulé quand je lui ai offert, je lui ai quasiment collé dans les bras, avant de me casser en claquant la porte. Elle a dû en baver avec…

-Quelque part, tant mieux…

-Je sais pas…

-Tu crois que je dois faire le premier pas avec elle?

-Non, je pense qu'elle doit le faire.

-D'accord.

-Comment vont Seth et Baptiste?

-Collés à Lili et Hope! On dirait qu'ils gravitent autour des filles SWAN-CULLEN, rit Emmett.

-Le charme à l'état pur, hein?

-Ouaip…

Ils poursuivirent leur discussion jusqu'à ce qu'il fut temps pour Emmett de récupérer ses fils et que Jasper aille taquiner Alice et Lili. Elles furent condamnées à lui payer le resto, une nouvelle chemise et surtout à lui apporter le petit déj au lit pendant une semaine, le tout ponctué de beaucoup de fou rire.

Grâce à Lili, la tension était redescendue et Charlie avait de nouveau part à la vie de son fils et de sa petite fille.

Pour Bella, c'était plus compliqué. Tony la surprenait souvent allongée sur un transat dans le jardin, les mains sur le ventre, à murmurer au ciel. Tony savait qu'elle souffrait de l'absence de son père, de son absence lors de l'anniversaire de Hope et Haley, mais il lui avait été impossible à passer outre. il avait tellement outrepassé ses droits. Mais Tony savait ce que vivait Charlie, il en avait parlé avec Jasper et Carlisle. Il était convaincu que Bella devait le laisser s'expliquer, voire s'excuser, mais pour ça, il devait parler avec Bella.

Il finit par se décider à la rejoindre, mais elle le surprit, encore une fois :

-Alors Tony, je ne te fais plus peur?

-Non pourquoi?

-Vu le nombre de jours que tu as passé à me regarder du salon…

-Tu me voyais?

-En quelque sorte, oui.

-Et tu n'as rien dit?

-Pourquoi? Tu n'étais pas prêt. Et puis j'espérais que tu viendrais quand tu le serais.

-D'accord…

-Et je pense que c'est le cas vu que tu m'as rejointe, non?

-Tu as raison, sourit Tony, comme souvent.

-Alors tu veux me parler de Charlie?

-Comment tu sais?

-Tony!

-D'accord, tu as raison!

-Alors dis-moi? Que veux-tu savoir?

-Il ne te manque pas ton père?

-Non je l'ai perdu lorsque Rosalie et Jasper ont été adoptés.

-Mais, et depuis ton mariage?

-Je lui ai donné une nouvelle chance, mais à tort vraisemblablement…

-Je ne crois pas… Et ne le prend pas mal, mais Charlie est flic, il est pas délicat, tu le sais. Je sais que tu le voudrais attentif, délicat mais en final, il l'est avec les petits. Avec Gab et moi, c'est quasi fini, à croire qu'il y a une date de péremption ou quelque chose comme ça… Je suis désolé Bella mais tu as encore ton père, il peut être le dernier des imbéciles, mais au moins tu peux lui dire. Moi ce n'est pas le cas. Je donnerai beaucoup pour pouvoir dire ce que tu refuses à ton père. Tu reproches beaucoup de choses à ton père, mais au final, tu ne fais pas différemment de lui. Tu fais des choses pour lui, pour tes filles, tes garçons… Edward fait ses choix, toi aussi, mais tes enfants? On est d'accord que tu les fais pour eux. Et la question est : veux-tu te placer en juge entre ton père et eux? Je ne suis pas sûr que tu pourras te regarder dans une glace et accepter que tes enfants te regardent et te demandent : « Dis maman, pourquoi Papy on le voit plus? Pourquoi tu lui parles plus et pourquoi on n'a plus le droit de lui parler? Pourquoi on doit être malheureux à cause des grands et de vos problèmes? ». Tu leur diras quoi à tes jumelles et à tes jumeaux? Je te connais un peu et je sais que tu vas vivre un enfer! Alors je ne sais pas… C'est peut être idiot après tout, je ne suis pas majeur et je ne connais pas grand chose à la vie, mais…

-Nan!

-Si si… Oublie ce que je viens de te dire! Tu veux un thé ou autre chose?

-Oui un thé ce serait bien.

-Ok je te le fais et après je vais réviser, j'ai les épreuves du bac avant la fac de médecine, ce serait dommage de rater ça!

-Tony ?

-Hmm?

-Merci!

-Pas la peine! J'ai dépassé les bornes, ne me remercie pas pour ça!

-Personne ne me dit ce genre de chose, parce qu'on pense qu'avec ce que j'ai vécu j'ai le droit! Mais pas toi! Alors tu as peut-être tort mais tu peux avoir raison. Et c'est bien que tu me l'aies dit. Alors merci.

-Ok… Ben de rien alors…

Tony rentra et Bella resta pensive sur son transat. Elle tournait et retournait ce qui venait de se dire ou plutôt ce qui venait de lui être dit, ce qui s'était joué depuis le mariage de Jasper et Tony avait raison, elle ne faisait pas mieux que son père. Cette réalisation la percuta, elle prit son téléphone et envoya un message

-ON PEUT SE VOIR? -BELLA

-OUI QUAND?

-MAINTENANT?

-EUH JE QUITTE LE CENTRE DANS 1H?

-OK

-OU?

-DANS LE PARC OU J'AIMAIS JOUER ENFANT

-OK A DANS 1H -CHARLIE

Bella posa son téléphone pour découvrir sa tasse de thé à côté d'elle, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Tony était venu, tellement elle était concentrée. Elle souffla, le but rapidement et partit se préparer. Elle avertit Edward, qui promit de rentrer gérer les filles afin que les deux grands puissent réviser. Elle décida de se mettre en tenue décontractée et sortit pour avoir le maximum de temps pour se rendre au parc avant Charlie. Elle voulait du temps pour se souvenir de cet endroit qui avait toujours été l'espace qui lui apportait le plus de réconfort, elle y allait souvent avant l'arrivée de Rosalie et Jasper, elle en avait de vagues souvenirs, des flashs où son père passait un temps infini à la balancer. Ces souvenirs étaient chéris, elle s'en rappelait souvent, pour ne pas oublier que son père avait été quelqu'un de fabuleux. Elle arriva au parc, se dirigea vers les balançoires, elle y prit place et doucement, elle prit une impulsion et laissa la balançoire défier les lois de la gravité. Les garçons bougeaient, mais ils étaient plus calmes que les filles, mais elle redoutait un peu leurs activités d'après naissance. Elle sourit en y pensant, lâcha ses mains et les posa sur son ventre. Elle se pencha en arrière et trouva son équilibre doucement, elle profita de ces instants, oubliant tout le reste. La tête commença à lui tourner, alors elle reprit pied sur la terre, la tête à l'endroit, elle s'arrêta doucement. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle remarqua Charlie, appuyé sur un arbre, la regardant avec les yeux humides.

-Il y a un truc avec les arbres et les hommes SWAN-CULLEN? Sourit Bella.

-Et toi et les balançoires. Je constate que même avec les garçons, tu as un sens d'équilibre poussé.

-Oui, j'ai toujours eu une relation particulière avec les balançoires et les vélos, pour le reste, c'est plus aléatoire.

-Oui je m'en rappelle. J'ai souvent eu peur mais j'arrivais la plus part du temps à maîtriser mon angoisse.

-Et en grandissant, t'échapper au poste t'as permis de le gérer, puis quand je suis partie, tu as pu gérer. Mais depuis que je suis mariée, c'est ingérable n'est-ce pas? Tout ce qui me concerne prend des proportions extravagantes!

-Tu peux dire ça comme ça, souffla Charlie.

-Je ne dis rien. Je ne fais que constater les faits, tu sais. Il n'y a pas de côté négatif, hein?

-Oui, j'ai compris et tu as raison, en plus. Quand ça te concerne c'est toujours plus compliqué. Déjà enfant… tu étais si petite et si triste quelques temps après leurs arrivées et puis pareil à l'adolescence. Tu as beaucoup échappé à l'hôpital grâce à Carlisle et j'ai compris qu'on te faisait des misères mais tu n'en a jamais rien dit. Tu es douée pour avancer malgré tout, tu fais le dos rond ou tu gardes la tête haute, au choix. Mais j'ai réalisé qu'en final, tu ne fais que ce que tu es capable d'assumer, ton mariage, ta maladie, tes filles… Alors oui tu es fatiguée, tu as été malade et tu vas encore être maman… C'est une super nouvelle, je suis ravi sauf que j'ai été incapable de te le montrer.

-Tu peux dire ça comme ça…

-Ce ne sont que les faits, Bella et tu sais que j'ai raison.

-Euh… Ca je ne vais pas pouvoir le renier, c'est clair. Qu'est ce que tu veux Charlie?

-Je voudrais m'excuser.

-D'accord, et?

-Ca ne suffit pas, n'est ce pas?

-Tu as raison, ça ne suffit pas! Ca ne suffira jamais!

-Que dois-je faire?

-Tu as de l'imagination quand il s'agit de m'humilier, de trouver des excuses minables pour que je n'élève pas mes enfants. Alors tu crois vraiment que de simples excuses vont suffire? Tu m'as tellement blessée que j'ai refusé que tu sois présent aux un an de Hope et Haley. Alors je sais que je suis responsable de cette éviction mais je t'en ai voulu de m'avoir poussée à faire ça. Tu sais que je doute de beaucoup de choses et surtout je doute d'être à la hauteur dans mon rôle de mère et là tout ce que ça a fait, c'est renforcer cette angoisse, ce sentiment d'être inutile car tu décides à ma place. Comme quand j'étais petite à l'arrivée de Jasper et Rosalie. Avant j'étais grande et capable de plein de choses. Mais après, vous avez décidé que ce n'était plus le cas. Je me marie, j'ai des enfants, tout va bien! Mais Jasper se marie et d'un coup d'un seul, je redeviens ce bébé immature et incapable! Tu peux me dire en quoi de simples excuses ou un « Désolé » suffirait?

-Rien ne suffira, ni ne sera assez grand, énorme, pour excuser un comportement qui n'était même pas conscient ou volontaire? Je ne sais pas.

-Il y a tant de choses que tu ne sais pas et c'est bien le souci, ton souci!

-Je sais c'est que je veux être là, vivre ces choses avec toi, ta famille, tes enfants. Je veux revenir et ne plus jamais recommencer.

-C'est bien de vouloir des choses dans la vie! Mais moi je veux une mère présente, un père respectueux. Est-ce que je les ai? Non! Ca ne sert à rien de vouloir! Je dois me contenter de ce que j'ai! Alors…

-Je voudrais récupérer ta confiance, Bella. Avoir le droit que tu m'appelles papa, aussi.

-Ouais. C'est bien d'avoir des rêves, mais pour papa, tu vas attendre. Pour la confiance, tu vas devoir la mérité et prouver que tu en es digne surtout, parce que…

-Je n'ai rien fait pour la mériter.

-Si, tu as fait plein de choses, mais tes actes, tes mots…

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Bella.

-Je sais… Je sais… Crois-moi, je le sais! Moi aussi je suis désolée, désolée d'être capable de me dire ces choses-là, désolée d'être incapable de te faire taire. Mais c'est fini, Charlie! Tu ne m'humilieras plus, tu ne me négligeras plus! Tu peux me faire confiance!

-Je te fais confiance.

-Tu peux.

-Tu vas bien?

-Je suis fatiguée mais ils sont plus calmes que les filles.

-Tu arrives quand même à travailler chez toi?

-Ch..

-Je sais que c'est important pour toi!

-Oui… et après les examens de Tony et Gabriel, ils prépareront la chambre avec Edward.

-Je veux bien si vous avez besoin…

-Je sais! Mais non. Ce sont les parrains et comme ça ils ont l'impression de ne rien devoir. Même s'ils ne nous doivent rien.

-N'oublie pas que je suis là.

-Je n'oublie pas!

-Je peux être un ami, Bella.

-NON! Et c'est bien le souci! Tu es mon père et tu devrais avoir l'autorité mais tu t'es plus comporté en copain avec moi. Ce que tu n'es absolument pas! Du coup c'est bancal, foireux… Ca marche pas! Mais j'arrive à me reposer. Les filles grandissent bien, viens les voir à l'occasion, tu le verras par toi-même, elles seront ravies de te voir.

-Et moi aussi. Et je suis responsable de ne pas les avoir vues.

-Non ça c'est moi. Tu serais venu si je te l'avais autorisé. Les photos de ce jour me rappellent à chaque instant que mes actes ont des répercutions et peut-être que je ne veux pas te voir… Mais mes enfants n'ont pas à en souffrir et je ne dois pas les mettre au milieu de mes soucis de famille. Je dois grandir aussi. Je dois tirer des leçons de tout ça et arrêter de te faire porter le chapeau! Je dois régler et assumer mon passé afin que ma famille n'en souffre plus! Ce sont mes choix, mes blessures, et mes enfants n'ont pas à les porter pour moi!

-Je peux en prendre de la graine car j'ai fait pareil avec toi, souffla Charlie.

-Tu dois faire ton chemin. Je n'attends pas de toi que tu suives le même que moi. Tu dois prendre le tien, pour ton bien, celui de tes enfants et de tes petits-enfants, dit Bella souriante en le regardant.

-Tu es toujours la plus posée, la plus réfléchie de nous…

-Non, la preuve… Je t'ai fermé ma porte. Mais je dois assumer. Alors viens manger un morceau de gâteau demain ou plus tard.

-D'accord… Merci, Bella.

-Ne me remercie pas! Tu as la pression… Moi je dois juste être une super maman!

-Oui moi je dois regagner la confiance de mes enfants.

-Et Charlie?

-Oui?

-Appelle Rose et parle-lui!

-Euh… C'est déjà fait…

-Quoi? Quand?

-Il y a quelques jours… Et je me suis pris un savon sévère! Rose t'a défendu, m'a expliqué ce que tu pouvais vivre. J'avoue qu'elle te connait aussi bien que Jasper, tes doutes, tes angoisses et elle a une jeune du centre en formation.

-Tu oublies qu'elle a vécu quelques horreurs aussi, ce foyer, elle a appris avec Jasper aussi.

-C'est vrai. Parfois j'oublie d'où elle vient avec son frère, que leur vie n'a pas commencé au moment où ils sont arrivés chez nous. J'ai cette capacité à nier ce que je ne sais pas gérer.

-Mais c'est moins pire, comme dirait Lili, que de faire l'autruche. Heureusement que dans ton travail, ce n'est pas le cas.

-Non, sourit Charlie, heureusement.

-Allez, je dois rentrer. Je fatigue et je ne veux pas prendre de risque et inquiéter Edward.

-D'accord, je te raccompagne?

-Ecoute, non ça va. Je vais bien, je veux juste éviter de faire des bêtises.

-D'accord, j'espère que ça ira.

-Merci de t'inquiéter mais aussi de me laisser faire à ma façon, même si ce n'est pas simple pour toi.

-Je prends sur moi… Je peux te prendre dans mes bras, Bella? Demanda son père plein d'espoir.

-Je suis désolée, c'est trop tôt, mais je vais y penser pour la prochaine fois et tu pourras sentir les garçons…

-D'accord…

-Je suis désolée, Charlie.

-Ne le sois pas, surtout pas, Je suis responsable.

-On ne va pas revenir sur le sujet, s'il te plaît. Allez, je rentre.

-Tu as raison!

-A bientôt Charlie!

-Bonne fin de journée, Bella.

Charlie s'assit sur la balançoire et s'initia à la joie du défi de la gravité pendant que Bella rentrait avec son ventre de femme enceinte de quatre mois. Edward fut ravi de la voir arriver mais s'inquiéta lorsqu'elle demanda à s'allonger avec lui.

-J'ai besoin de me reposer et j'ai besoin de toi. Je vais bien. J'ai besoin de toi, c'est tout. Je te raconterai promis.

-Viens t'allonger.

C'est ainsi que cette journée épuisante prit fin pour tous, enfin presque, les filles eurent faim, il y eut donc le bain, le repas, les discussions, beaucoup de réflexion et un mot raisonna dans la bouche de Bella avant d'aller dormir :

-Rosalie. Je dois la voir et je dois lui parler! Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez mais il le faut!

-Moi je comprends, dit Tony.

-Charlie m'a dit que Rosalie avait une jeune du centre en formation à son garage, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi faire…

-Moi je dis que ce centre a quelque chose de magique, soumit Gabriel, depuis qu'on y a mis les pieds, tout est particulier. J'étais un gamin qui chapardait et me retrouve au conservatoire… Je vais avoir mon Baccalauréat aussi et je vais aller à la fac… Il y a quatre ans, je ne l'aurais jamais pensé! Je suis sûr que c'est vous! dit-il en montrant Edward et Bella. C'est vous qui faites ça!

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, confirma Tony. J'étais comme toi et je vais rentrer en médecine. J'ai une famille fabuleuse, quelqu'un de spécial avec moi! Je suis d'accord, on fait le plus gros parce qu'on bosse mais vous nous avez tendu la main. Alors je suis d'accord, tu dois tendre la main à ta soeur!

-Je me demande si je ne saisis pas la main qu'elle m'a tendue en me défendant devant Charlie, ce qu'il va se passer…

-Tu n'y aurais pas pensé?

-Nan mais…

-Bella, cette jeune femme…

-Tony, rit Bella, quand tu parles comme ça je ne te reconnais plus!

-Je fais des efforts, bouda le jeune homme.

-Désolée, ça m'a perturbée! Vas-y continue!

-Mouais… Je disais donc que j'ai déjà vu ta soeur au parc quand on y va. Je crois qu'on l'a tous vu… sauf toi et Emmett d'ailleurs.

-Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit?

-Elle ne reste pas trop longtemps. Elle nous regarde, observe, vit à distance et repart.

-Mais je sais que Jake lui envoyait des SMS mais comme il ne vient plus… enfin t'as compris? Mais il va revenir, dit Gab, j'ai vu Carlie il y a une semaine, elle était malade.

-Rien de grave, demanda Edward inquiet.

-Autant que l'état d'Angela, sourit Tony.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a Angela? Se moqua Bella.

-Ce que le type qui crâne à côté de moi essaie de vous dire, c'est qu'il a inventé un nouveau test de grossesse!

-Attendez vous êtes en train de nous dire c'est qu'Angie attend un bébé? Mais c'est génial, je vais lui tirer les oreilles de ne pas me l'avoir dit. Mais Carlie et Jake?

-Ouais et à mon avis, c'était pas prévu vu comment la discussion était houleuse… Jake voulait venir vous voir, mais elle ne voulait pas. En final, il n'a encore rien dit, donc je ne sais pas…

-Ce que je sais c'est que Carlie ne voulait pas avoir ses enfants ici, informa Tony, et que Jake voulait la demander en mariage.

-Tu es en train de nous dire qu'ils vont partir? demanda Edward.

-Disons que… c'est l'intuition que j'ai et trouver ou chercher un mécano auto maintenant, ce serait bien.

-Une intuition? Tu fais dans l'intuition toi maintenant? Sourit Gab.

-Oh ta bouche, toi, sourit son ami, tu sais très bien!

-Oui je sais mais te charrier est tellement plus drôle.

-Vous savez quelque chose qu'on ignore? demanda Bella.

-Je sais juste que Carlie veut partir et que Jake ira avec forcément, surtout avec le bébé et le futur mariage. Tu viens de dire que ta soeur a une apprentie du centre et…

-Ne fais pas de projet Gab, autant ça me plairait qu'elle nous rejoigne, je ne lui demanderai pas. Enfin pas de suite. Je sais qu'elle tient aux siens et qu'elle a une clientèle fidèle. Donc… on verra… Elle a son appart là-bas, il est grand, alors qu'ici l'appartement est assez petit.

-Seulement parce que Jake n'a pas tout retapé, Bella, dit Edward.

-Tu as raison, même si l'idée est intéressante, elle est à l'heure actuelle inimaginable, conclut Bella. Mais je n'en reviens toujours pas pour Angela et Ben…

Elle prit son téléphone et écrivit :

-QQCH A ME CACHER ET QUE JE DEVRAIS SAVOIR -BELLA

-CMT TU SAIS ET PAR QUI? -ANGELA

-FUTUR DOC ;) ALORS C VRAI?

-JE VOULAIS T'EN PARLER!

-PAS GRAVE. SUIS HEUREUSE POUR VOUS!

-JE PASSE DEMAIN…

-AVEC JOIE.

-Alors? demanda Edward, conscient de la réponse de son épouse.

-C'est vrai, mais c'est récent…

-Comment tu sais? demanda Tony curieux.

-Intuition féminine? Sourit Bella.

-Là forcément… rit Gab.

-Sinon… Je l'ai vu récemment… la manière dont elle l'écrit…

-Juste comme ça, quelques mots, sans même la voir, s'étonna Gab.

-Le pouvoir de Bella : comprendre à travers ce qui ne se dit pas, ce qui ne se montre pas ou à demi mot, juste parce qu'elle fait attention aux personnes et à ce qui ce cache derrière les masques, dit Edward en regardant Bella, ému.

-Etre amie avec Angela ça aide aussi. Je sais que depuis leur mariage, ils espèrent, essaient. Alors tu peux dire que j'y mets aussi mes sentiments. Tu vois rien de bien objectif, cher Docteur Tony.

-Mais tes intuitions t'ont rarement trompées…

-C'est juste mais ça reste des intuitions que je partage peu. Car tant qu'elles sont justes, tout va bien, mais imagine le jour où je vais me tromper? Ce n'est pas de la divination, c'est juste ce « feeling » particulier que j'ai parfois sur certaines choses, certaines personnes…

-Mais…

-Il faut aussi te faire confiance. J'avoue être plus douée quand il s'agit des autres que moi.

-C'est bizarre mais je comprends, je crois, ce que tu ressens, et pourquoi tu le protèges autant. Je suis sûr que ça t'a permis t'aider beaucoup de personnes.

-Bella s'en sert pour aborder certains enfants, expliqua Edward.

-Tu es la première personne que j'ai cernée comme ça.

-Mais tu avais tout juste 2 ans!?

-Je te sentais perdu, apeuré, isolé, timide… mais qui avait peur d'aller vers d'autres personnes mais j'ai vu autre chose derrière tout ça. Et je t'ai laissé le temps de t'habituer à cette brunette…

-Aussi timide, isolée et terrorisée par certaines brutes de l'école.

-Et bien, on va fuir par en apprendre beaucoup, ricana gentiment Tony.

-Nous avions deux et demi, vingt ans plus tard, nous filtrons encore, rit franchement Bella. Le reste nous regarde.

-Pfff… Pas de détail croustillant, alors? fit Gabriel taquin.

-Nope, rien! Un café, une tisane ou au lit!

-Ah ben voilà… ça redevient drôle!

Atterrés mais riant, les jeunes parents firent un café et purent enfin se reposer.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Bella se renferma un peu. Elle prévint Edward, de son besoin de réfléchir. Parler avec Charlie l'avait perturbée. Savoir que Rosalie la comprenait, l'avait défendue, à son souvenir, c'était une première. Elle savait que son frère était au courant de cette entrevue, il n'avait pas mal réagi, ça avait plutôt été le contraire. Mais ce qui lui posait un souci, beaucoup plus même, c'était l'absence de réaction de son beau-frère. Elle décida de lui rendre visite et l'appela. Carlisle et Esmée acceptèrent de venir s'occuper des garçons afin qu'ils puissent se retrouver dans un des prés près de la maison. Il arriva les épaules voutées, les yeux un peu éteints. Mais il tentait de faire face, Bella le remarqua de suite et elle ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle n'allait pas bien non plus, mais ses enfants avaient besoin d'elle avant tout.

-Salut Em, dit Bella en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Salut Belli-Belle.

-Ca te dit de te poser un peu plus loin? Je suis assez fatiguée en ce moment et j'ai posé une couverture.

-Tu es aussi secouée que moi, nan? En fait non, tu l'es plus que moi. J'ai juste entendu parler de Rose de façon positive et j'ai peur! Peur d'y croire à tort, à raison, de rater notre chance à cause de cette peur, de tenter le coup et de me faire avoir et surtout de ne plus être capable de me relever cette fois, parce que je ne suis plus seul. Tu me comprends, toi?

-Oui je comprends ton dilemme. Mais Emmett, tu n'es pas obligé de l'épouser de suite, de vivre avec… Tu peux la revoir seul, puis progressivement la faire entrer dans ta vie… lui faire découvrir tes deux trésors… Enfin je pense…

-Tu as raison. Mais je vois de suite le point d'orgue la confusion et pas tout ce qu'il y a avant…

-Et tu as peur de ne pas savoir voir, de ne pas savoir reconnaître le danger, les signes ou les bonnes choses.

-Tu as tout compris. C'est pour ça que j'aime parler avec toi. Pas besoin de développer, d'expliquer. Avec toi, c'est tellement évident, sourit tristement Emmett.

-Alors profite!

-Et toi, tu vas comment? Différemment de moi, mais pas mieux, hein?

-Pas vraiment. La grossesse n'arrange rien. Je suis maman ourse qui protège ceux à qui elle tient, je montre des dents à ceux qui me menacent et je ne sais pas trop où situer ceux qui m'ont blessée.

-Ca crois-moi, je te comprends… Mais ce que tu vis est horrible. A chaque fois que je pense à toi, je me dis que j'ai de la chance : mes parents me soutiennent, sont présents, à l'écoute, mon frère est de tous mes combats, bataille, ma soeur est à nouveau là aussi. Elle… je ne sais pas trop comment dire… elle est différente, mais c'est tellement elle aussi… Sauf qu'elle écoute plus, ce que j'ai à dire. Après il y a ton frère qui, lui, a toujours été là, ton père que j'ai envie de frapper en ce moment, enfin plus maintenant… La cocotte lui a explosé au nez et… enfin bref. Il y a Jacob et Carlie, ceux-là, j'ai juste envie de les rayer de ma vie mais ce n'est pas possible. Carlie est la marraine de Baptiste et tu sais quoi, je regrette. J'ai envie de la secouer, de dire à Jacob de l'aider à grandir mais il semble en adoration! On dirait moi quand j'étais avec ta soeur : pas un soupçon de critique, de la béatitude idiote. L'essentiel c'est qu'on soit pas seul ou avec celle qu'on aime! Que du ridicule. Il réfléchit avec ce qu'il a entre les jambes et pas avec ce qu'il est vraiment! Ca me dégoûte car je ne peux l'aider. Il ne m'entend pas. Seule Rosalie pourrait le faire bouger. Mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux éviter et surtout ne pas envisager cette rencontre pour le bien de tous.

-Charlie m'a dit qu'il a parlé à Jasper de sa rencontre avec Rosalie. Il m'a dit aussi que tu avais tout entendu mais que tu étais parti avant d'en parler.

-Ce n'était pas une discussion pour moi, mais quand j'ai commencé à comprendre, je n'ai pas réussi à ne pas écouter et à partir. D'un côté, je suis ravi mais d'un autre côté… C'est compliqué! Ca a fait bouger et raviver tellement de choses. Ca m'a donné de l'espoir et je ne sais rien si j'ai le droit de l'avoir!

-Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi? Parce que ça m'échappe un peu.

-Et bien… Ben…

-Mmm!?

-Enfin… tu sais…

-Non, rit Bella, mais ton développement est intéressant. Non, sérieusement, réfléchis juste! Pourquoi tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir cet espoir?

-Parce qu'il pourrait ne pas être fondé. Je pourrais me tromper! Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas le droit à cet espoir. Je pense que j'ai le droit d'avoir quelqu'un qui m'aime pour ce que je suis et avec mes garçons. Tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours considéré Rose comme la femme de ma vie, mais j'ai eu Leah. Elle m'a fait découvrir que j'avais droit à du merveilleux. Et sans désarmer Rosalie, j'ai aimé Leah comme elle m'a aimé et je peux dire que si elle était toujours là, nous serions toujours mariés et Baptiste serait notre fils biologique. Rose serait toujours ce qu'elle est mais… Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas, et Rose a changé. Même si elle avait ça en elle, jamais elle ne t'a défendue, jamais elle ne t'a fait passer avant ton père. Alors pour moi, ça veut dire beaucoup, elle a bougé, envers toi, en tout cas!

-Tu vois c'est le genre de choses que je ne vois pas. J'en rêve, ne te méprends pas. Cette relation de grande/petite soeur, j'en rêve depuis vingt ans. Mais j'ai fini d'espérer… De la même façon que j'ai tiré un trait sur la relation à mon père. Mais j'ai ouvert une porte qu'il a explosé encore une fois. Charlie ne pouvait pas me trahir plus, Emmett! Alors laisser Rosalie rentrer? La première fois j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle me volait ma famille, mais ce n'était pas le cas, elle n'a pris que ce qu'on lui a permis de prendre… Elle n'est responsable de rien. Et encore je ne lui en veux pas. J'en veux à Charlie, de ne rien avoir vu. Mais là… comment dire… pour moi… J'ai peut-être besoin de l'entendre par moi-même et pour toi c'est sûrement pareil. Et j'ai besoin de voir dans le temps ce que ça peut donner! Je voudrais aussi qu'elle ait le courage, comme toi, qu'elle nous contacte, qu'elle s'explique, qu'elle s'excuse. Je sais que ça doit lui faire peur! Elle va passer à l'essoreuse, à la centrifugeuse et elle va en ressortir éreintée mais elle sera apaisée… Enfin je crois que je le suis, rit Bella.

-Tu crois que je dois attendre qu'elle me contacte? demanda Em plein d'espoir.

-Oui je crois. Autant j'ai envie et besoin de lui parler, autant elle doit faire sa part du chemin. Je veux parler avec Jasper et quelque part, je sais qu'il saura lui dire.

-Je ne veux pas…

-Il ne te laissera pas le choix! C'est sa soeur mais tu es aussi son meilleur ami. Sur ce sujet, tu passes avant elle. Mais tu dois la laisser faire, sinon elle ne fera pas le dernier pas qui doit être fait pour « guérir »!

-Oui, je comprends. Si je la contacte, je l'empêche d'aller à son rythme, et du coup, elle pourrait recommencer?

-En quelque sorte oui, c'est ça!

-Ok… Merci d'être honnête avec moi, Bella.

-Je n'ai aucun intérêt à te dire ce que tu veux entendre, tu seras blessé, tu vas souffrir et tu m'en voudras de ne pas t'avoir averti!

-C'est vrai, tu as raison. Même si ce n'est pas évident à accepter, c'est moins douloureux que si elle repart en refaisant comme pour ton mariage.

-Je suis désolée, Emmett, vraiment.

-Oh non, surtout pas! Tu es honnête, tu oses dire ce que personne n'ose, même mes parents. Jasper ose aussi, mais ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé.

-Je pense que le fait qu'il ait retrouvé Alice et toi pas Rosalie, ça lui a posé quelques soucis.

-Je comprends et je n'en doute pas aussi. Et je ne lui en veux pas. C'est dommage qu'on en ait pas parlé ensemble, mais je ne lui en veux pas. C'était délicat de sa part..

-Il n'a pas voulu t'étaler son bonheur au visage et il a eu aussi peur que son couple ne tienne pas, donc il ne voulait pas te donner de faux espoirs et après je pense qu'il ne voulait pas t'afficher son bonheur, ne voulait pas te narguer.

-Ce n'est pas le genre de Jasper… il est toujours à vivre discrètement et à avancer dans son coin.

-Mais il n'oublie pas ce que tu vis et a vécu.

-Bella, je n'aurai jamais un autre ami comme lui. C'est vraiment ton frère, il est aussi intuitif que toi, sauf que lui, c'est devenu son métier, et toi, tu vis avec et tu le distribues autour de toi pour nous rendre heureux.

-Bon ça suffit, j'ai assez rougi pour un bon bout de temps!

-Bella, accepte juste que parfois tu aides à des miracles! Regarde avec Edward, tu as permis que mon frère accepte Leah.

-Je l'ai juste aidé à garder les yeux ouverts.

-Ouais, tu as raison, mais je n'ai pas perdu mon frère, sourit Emmett. Dis je peux te faire un câlin?

-Parce que tu dois demander, maintenant?

-On sait jamais, tes deux crapules ne seront peut-être pas d'accord?

-Emmett, parfois tes raisonnements me font peur!

-Moque-toi de ton pauvre beauf….

-Tu ne vas pas te faire plus malheureux que tu n'es quand même? Faut pas que j'ai pitié?

-Bellaaaaa, tu es vilaine!

-Oui mais tu m'aimes!

-Je t'adore même, rétorqua son beau-frère en la prenant dans ses bras. Merci… Merci tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça m'a fait du bien de te parler.

-Si je sais et j'en suis ravie, Em.

-Tu veux y aller?

-Oui je voudrais aller voir Jasper car je ne suis pas très loin de chez lui.

-Attends, je vais lui dire de venir, comme ça tu peux te reposer.

-D'accord, merci mon beauf!

-D'accord, je vais l'entendre encore longtemps!

-Comme moi Belli-Belle!

-Mais tu as un belli avec les garçons, rit Emmett.

-Rho! Espèce de chameau!

-Ben quoi, c'est vrai!

-Tu aggraves ton cas, rit Bella, dégage avant que je ne demande à Jazz de venir te démonter ta tête…

-Je dois casser la tête à qui? demanda ce dernier qui arrivait en courant avec Baïka.

-Hey… mais tu joues au sportif depuis que tu es marié!

-Et toi, t'es abruti, rit Jasper essoufflé.

-D'accord! D'accord je vais vous laisser entre frangin-frangine.

-Alors c'est à lui que je devrais casser la tête?

-Ben il m'a dit que j'avais du ventre!

-Bella tu es enceinte de quatre mois et de jumeaux, fit remarquer Em, alors…

-… tu te tais, répliqua Jasper. Je suis sûr que Carlisle a déjà du café! File avant d'aggraver ton cas, rit son ami.

-Ouais, dit le jeune papa dépité.

-Hey, Em?

-Mmmm…

-Viens manger demain, ton frère sera ravi de te voir et on pourra profiter des enfants…

-C'est vrai? Cool, merci!

-11h00, d'accord?

-Ca roule! Chouette, Baptiste sera ravi de voir son amie.

Et il partit sur un bisou de Bella. Jasper se tourna vers cette dernière.

-Toi et Emmett, alors? Sourit son frère.

-Oui! Moi et Emmett!

-Il a l'air d'aller bien!

-Tu peux dire ça comme ça!

-Donc il ne va pas bien…

-Tu sais, Jasper, tout n'est pas noir ou blanc dans la vie : il y a beaucoup de dégradés de gris aussi.

-Et c'est le cas d'Em.

-Oui, c'est son cas : tu dois le savoir, après tout c'est toi le psy ou le pro, non? Sourit Bella assise.

-Oui mais moi j'ai dû faire des études pour connaître tout ça!

-Et avoir un bon salaire… Et faire ce qui te plait!

-N'exagère pas trop pour le salaire. Mais tu as raison!-Merci de le reconnaître!

-Devant une femme enceinte, il faut toujours je crois?

-Rappelle-moi le pourquoi de cette discussion?

-On parlait d'Emmett et de comment il allait.

-Il a du mal à absorber ce qu'il a entendu de Charlie.

-Je suis désolé pour ça. J'étais tellement dans l'écoute que je n'a pas pensé que quelqu'un et surtout Emmett entendrait.

-Tu crois qu'elle est sincère?

-Dans quoi?

-Dans sa prise de position pour me défendre, pour ses regrets vis-à-vis d'Emmett, vis-à-vis de Charlie, de toi?

-De moi : il n'y a rien, elle n'a aucune raison de venir vers moi tant qu'elle n'est pas sincère. Pour Charlie, oui, elle est sincère, on ne touche pas à ceux que Rose aime.

-N'emploie pas de trop grands mots, s'il te plaît! Pour toi c'est ta soeur biologique et c'est normal mais mon vécu avec elle est différent et le mot amour n'est certainement pas celui que j'utiliserais en premier pour qualifier notre lien ou relation.

-C'est vrai… Je te l'accorde. Pour ma défense, c'est ce côté-là d'elle que je connaissais et pas ce côté « garce prête à tout, y compris marcher sur des cadavres.

-Je ne vais pas t'envier, car toi tu as beaucoup perdu avec son départ, alors que moi, j'ai gagné en baisse de pression. A côté de ça, j'ai récupéré mon frère et mon beau-frère dans un état pitoyable et pour lesquelles je n'avais pas aucun mot pour les consoler ou leur apporter un peu de réconfort. Maintenant, pour moi, Rosalie n'a jamais été ma soeur, seulement quelqu'un qui a vécu avec moi.

-Je te comprends, tu sais. J'aimerai tant te faire découvrir qui elle est vraiment.

-Mais ce serait aussi me mettre sous le nez tout ce à quoi je n'ai pas eu droit.

-C'est vrai aussi.

-Mais tu n'as personne avec qui en parler, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne peux pas en parler avec Em, qui souffre de son absence, pas avec Alice car elle a perdu sa meilleure amie, pas avec Charlie, car je doute que tu lui parles beaucoup?

-Ouais, je ne peux pas parler de Rose à personne. En agissant comme elle l'a fait, elle…

-Elle t'a privé de ta soeur!

-Oui. Parce que par choix ou par gentillesse, tout le monde a arrêté de parler de Rosalie et Alice après notre mariage et je n'avais personne avec qui partager. Mais…

-Elle était comment?

-Comment ça?

-Ton premier souvenir de Rosalie!

-Bellaaaa!

-Réponds! exigea Bella.

-Une fille blonde avec deux nattes, une robe trop grande pour elle, une paire de chaussure en cuir noir, des socquettes et un air sauvage et farouche, les points fermés et mon nounous sous le bras, Peluche, elle venait de le récupérer à coup de poing chez des plus grands qui s'étaient amusés à me le prendre.

-Un autre?

-Une nuit de tempête, elle m'a rejoint dans ma chambre car j'avais peur du vent depuis un ouragan. Elle n'a pas dormi cette nuit-là, elle m'a raconté une histoire toute la nuit.

-Un autre?

-Nous deux courant à travers champs, nos sacs sur le dos, on venait de manger dans les cerisiers d'un fermier qui avait détachés ses chiens. Rose avait coupé ses cheveux tout court. Elle avait volé un jeans sur une corde à linge, une paire de converse trouée et un Tshirt avec le drapeau anglais qu'elle avait trouvé devant sa porte, un matin. Je suis sûr que c'était un amoureux qu'elle gardait pour profiter un peu.

-Un autre?

-Son regard quand elle a vu Emmett. Pour la première fois, elle n'avait pas de défi dans le regard, juste de l'espoir, que peut-être, elle n'aurait plus besoin d'avoir peur, ou de courir ou de se servir de ces poings. Il le ferait à sa place. Il la défendrait, pour ce qu'elle était et non parce que moi j'étais son frère, par exemple.

-Un dernier?

-Non, après c'est plus compliqué et en final, si je réfléchis, elle a changé après… Alors le suivant j'espère le faire avec toi, sourit Jasper en la regardant plein d'espoir.

-N'en demande pas trop… Je peux… Je sais qu'Em voudrait lui parler mais il ne le fera pas en premier en tout cas. il m'a demandé conseil et je lui ai déconseillé. Pour lui donner, à elle, le temps de faire son chemin et peut être même le temps de faire cette démarche seule. J'espère ne pas avoir fait d'erreur, en le lui conseillant.

-A ton avis? Au plus profond de toi?

-Que je ne me suis pas trompée car quelque soit le chemin qu'emprunte Rosalie, elle doit en faire un grande partie. Le faire à sa place risquerait de tout gâcher! Mais il n'est pas question de moi, mais d'Emmett et de son possible futur heureux.

-Mais si c'était pour toi?

-Je n'irais pas vers elle, j'attendrais quitte à attendre pour rien ou quitte à rater le coche. C'est un risque que je prends volontiers, mais dans ce cas-là je n'en prends aucun, contrairement à mon beau-frère et ami.

-J'ai compris Bella, ne t'inquiète pas… Tu veux que je parle à Rosalie?

-Non Jasper! Je sais que tu vas aller voir Rose pour parler! Pour toi! Ne me mêle pas à ça. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Je veux juste protéger Em, elle ne doit pas jouer avec lui, comme elle l'a fait avant.

-Ok je vais essayer…. Mais comment tu sais que je vais aller la voir?

-Jasper! C'est ta soeur et tu es mon frère! Je ne te connais pas mieux que personne mais je sais qu'elle t'a donné à réfléchir avec ce que Charlie t'a raconté et que tu as besoin de réponses. C'est comma ça que tu fonctionnes et ça me va : tu vas chercher tes réponses, tu assumes, tu cherches et tu ne laisses rien tomber.

-C'est vrai…

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais fière de toi, de t'avoir comme grand frère? Pouvoir dire que Jasper Swan est mon frère c'est juste trop bon!

-Viens là, dit Jasper en la prenant dans ses bras, moi aussi je suis fier de ma petite soeur! Tu as une force et je ne sais pas où tu vas la chercher. Tu puises ça si loin, à croire que tu as un ange gardien comme Edward. Tu as traversé tant de choses… seule ou avec Edward. Tu n'es pas tombée ou rarement, tu as été à mes côtés, sans condition, quand moi, je suis tombé…

-Mais tu es mon frère, Jasper!

-Mais je n'en ai pas fait la moitié pour toi!

-Et alors? Ca veut dire que je ne devrais jamais tendre la main à quelqu'un? Moi je tends la main quand je pense que c'est nécessaire, utile. Je n'attends rien des autres! En tout pas la pareille!

-C'est ça qui est fabuleux chez toi : tu n'attends rien de personne, tu offres sans compter.

-Oui, enfin, il ne faut pas abuser non plus, hein!

-Et ça c'est nouveau. Et j'aime. Tu as des limites…

-Enfin! Rit Bella. Et seulement pour certains… Je les ai pour me protéger. Ellles sont toujours là, cachées, prêtes à sortir, si besoin est. Mais pour toi, Em, cette limite n'est pas nécessaire. On fait tous de mauvais choix, et moi, la première et voilà.

-Ma petite soeur est juste fabuleuse… sourit Jasper en la prenant, à nouveau dans ses bras.

-Pas tant que ça, murmura-t-elle.

-Tais-toi et pour une fois, crois-moi et laisse-moi dire ça à ton sujet.

-Soit!

-Bella!

-J'ai dit « Soit! » c'est déjà beaucoup, d'accord?

-Hey, ce n'est pas grave, dit Jasper, inquiet, je ne pensais pas te peiner.

-C'est vrai, Jasper, je suis émotionnelle, sous le coup de la grossesse, des hormones… se força sa soeur.

-Je ne pense pas!

-Mais si, rappelle-toi comment j'étais pour Hope et Haley?

-Non Bella, tu n'as jamais été cinglante comme ça, tu étais fatiguée mais là, tu sembles sur le fil rasoir, à la limite de craquer! Tes paroles claquent dès que tu parles à quelqu'un. Alors envers Charlie, ça ne me choque pas car il a vraiment poussé les choses loin, mais tu fais pas la même chose avec Edward, avec moi et je ne comprends pas. C'est comme si tu ne supportais rien et surtout toi, en fait! Et je m'inquiète pour toi! Tu n'es pas comme ça, ce n'est pas toi!

-Pourquoi? Parce que je ne suis plus la gentille Bella qui sourit tout le tels et qui pardonne tout? Parce que je ressemble enfin à ma mère? Parce que, de nous trois, il n'y a bien que moi qui peut lui ressembler! Peut-être que ce n'est plus moi, la gentille Bella, peut-être que tu découvres la nouvelle Bella et qu'elle te dégoûte? Ben tant pis, faut faire avec! Je deviens une vilaine affreuse méchante! Au moins je retrouve mes racines!

Bella se leva et partit rapidement pour rentrer chez elle mais Jasper l'appela :

-Bella, attends, ce n'est pas….

-Fous-moi la paix! Tu sais quoi? J'en ai marre! Fais ce que tu veux avec ta soeur mais qu'elle ne vienne pas détruite Em parce que je ne te le pardonnerai jamais!

-Bella?!

Bella tourna les talons et partit quasi en courant. Inquiet, son frère appela Edward qui était en vadrouille. Bella put rentrer seule, prit rapidement une douche et se coucha dans son bureau. Elle savait qu'elle repoussait Edward mais après ce qui son frère lui avait dit, se sentant trop coupable, elle refusait de lui faire de la place. Elle finit par laisser couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis la dernière discussion. Même si son frère avait raison, ses paroles la blessaient plus qu'elle voulait se le dire. Elle entendit la voiture rentrer et se força à se calmer et à faire semblant de dormir. Edward finit par la trouver, elle l'entendit souffler quand il remarqua ses yeux gonflés, il râla contre son beau-frère, mais il l'embrassa sur le front, remonta la couverture sur ses épaules et sortit d'un pas las. La tendresse de son mari bouleversa Bella, qui pleura à nouveau à grosses larmes silencieuse. La soirée passa, Edward passa plusieurs fois vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Durant cette même soirée, des éclats de voix réveillèrent Bella que Tony calma en lui parlant calmement. Les jumelles dormaient contre le ventre de Bella et les larmes coulèrent doucement. Elle reconnaît les voix de son frère, d'Emmett et d'Edward, furieux. Elle savait que tant qu'elle ne parlerait pas, rien ne serait clair, mais elle était incapable d'y parvenir : c'était au-delà ses capacités. Edward se fâchait contre Jasper qui n'avait pas réalisé combien sa soeur était fragile. Edward lui en voulait et Em tentait de calmer les choses. C'est Gab qui finit par les calmer en leur signalant la crise de panique de Bella. Edward voulut venir mais Gab le rassura en lui disant que Tony s'en occupait déjà pendant qu'ils « parlaient » entre hommes. Edward avait l'impression que tout partait en quenouille : son épouse ne lui parlait plus, elle cachait sa fatigue, elle minimisait l'impact de Charlie et pour couronner le tout, Jasper, le psy, le pro n'avait rien vu du craquage de Bella. Elle avait réussi à le manipuler au point qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Au final, il ne savait plus à qui il en voulait le plus, Bella, Jasper, Charlie, Renée, Rosalie, Alice ou lui-même. Emmett en avait profité pour l'approcher et le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer, le rassurer.

-Chuuuttt, p'tit frère, chuutt, on va vous aider, tu n'es pas seul avec Bella et tes filles. Je te promets de ne pas te laisser tomber, même si deux jeunes garçons et Jasper c'est pareil!

-C'est clair, je serai là…. Je vais reparler avec Bella et on va régler le souci et je te promets d'être vigilant et de ne plus me faire avoir!

-Je veux juste retrouver ma Bella, celle qui est présente! Pas celle qui s'enferme dans son bureau pour ne pas me parler ou ne pas dormir avec moi ou pour ne pas avoir à me toucher!

-Ed, elle va revenir, je te le promets. Elle est juste épuisée!

Le retour de notre soeur l'a perturbée plus qu'elle ne veut le montrer et je suis désolé… Je vais aller parler à Rose demain et je te tiens au courant.

Ils poursuivirent leur discussion plus calmement et Bella se rendormit. Dans la nuit, elle se leva manger un fruit et un yaourt, elle dessina aussi avant de se rendormir pour le reste de la journée. Ainsi elle fuyait le monde assumant et réglant ces soucis à sa façon… Elle le dessinait, l'aquarellait : une famille souriante, heureux avec une toute petite enfant spectatrice de ce bonheur, les yeux tristes et les joues mouillées. Heure après heure, Bella purgeait sa tristesse et en sortait épuisée, dormant le jour.

Le quatrième jour, elle se leva quand la maison était vide, se lava, nettoya, rangea, mangea aussi. Elle ferma la porte de son bureau et sortit dans le jardin avec Twi et Moon. Elle attaquait son déjeuner quand la sonnette retentit. Elle alla ouvrir la porte et se tendit :

-Rosalie!

-Bonjour Bella, je te dérange?

-C'est l'heure du repas.

-Je peux repasser si tu veux?

-Ou tu peux me regarder, si tu veux?

-Aussi! Je peux te parler?

-Suis-moi!

Bella débarrassa la table, ne gardant que les tomates et s'assit :

-Je t'écoute.

-Je voulais te parler.

-Je sais! Jasper a dû te dire qu'il fallait absolument que tu viennes sinon j'allais ne pas remonter la pente!

-Euh… aussi…. Mais pas seulement!

-Alors quoi Rosalie, tu n'es pas venue t'excuser? Tu n'es pas venue t'absoudre des horreurs que tu m'as dites ou faites? Tu n'es pas venue voir à quoi ressemblait ta soeur adoptive qui pète un câble? Tu dois être ravie, après toutes ces années, non?

-Si!… Enfin…Non!

-Il faudrait savoir, ricana Bella. La nouvelle Bella cynique, perfide et méchante est moins sympa que l'ancienne? Tu veux savoir quoi, Rosalie Swan? Tu as eu ma mère, mon père, ma famille, mes jouets, mes activités, tu as détesté mon ami, mon petit-ami aussi, mon époux, mon mariage, ton mec, ton frère! Tu veux quoi? Ma famille? T'aimes pas les chiens, t'en a déjà un, tu veux quoi? Mes enfants? Les jumelles, les jumeaux? Charlie t'a convaincu de les prendre pour toi, parce que tu es tellement plus fabuleuse que moi? Alors… J'écoute!

-Bella… Je suis désolée, vraiment!

-Crois-moi… Pas autant que moi!

-J'ai été horrible avec toi, et…

-Tu parles de quand? Quand tu as détruit mes jouets, quand tu me tapais à l'école, quand tu m'insultais, quand tu faisais tout pour que personne ne joue avec moi? Quand tu as aidé Renée à me mettre à me mettre à la porte? Quand tu as regretté que je ne sois pas morte, à mon mariage? Dis-moi, de quoi parles-tu? Peut-être du moment où tu t'es tapé tout ce qui avait un truc entre les jambes pour punir Emmett de ne pas avoir cédé à ton caprice, entraînant Alice et détruisant ton frère au passage? Dis-moi, je suis confuse! Dit Bella en finissant ses tomates avec un air angélique.

-D'accord, je te l'accorde, je le mérite!

-Oh non! Tu mérites bien pire, crois-moi!

-…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi je resterai muette devant une telle vérité… A moins que ce soit moi qui te rende muette?

-Et bien…

-D'accord, c'est moi! Je te fais une fleur, je me tais, et tu me racontes pourquoi tu es là alors que je voulais manger. Ou c'est Jasper qui t'a demandé de passer?

-NAN!

-Tant mieux, sinon je t'aurai mise à la porte, ça aurait été dommage pour ta démarche et visite! Allez, je t'écoute…

-J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal…Pas à parler, juste que j'ai l'habitude de ce que tu étais quand je suis partie. Tu supportais tout ce qu'on te disait sans rien dire et quand tu as trouvé Edward, j'ai eu l'impression que plus rien ne te touchais. Maintenant je me rends compte que ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Tu avais juste cette capacité à regarder ou à ne t'occuper que des choses positives. Tu mettais de côté ce qui était douloureux et tu avançais pour Edward. Il n'y a pas longtemps que j'ai compris… Je suis désolée de ce que papa t'a dit…

-Oh tu sais, ce que Charlie dit…. J'essaie de ne pas être touchée.

-Tu l'appelles Charlie?

-Euh oui, tu veux que je l'appelle comment? M. Swan?

-Nan! Papa, par exemple!

-Désolée, mais ça fait longtemps que je ne l'appelle plus comme ça et qu'il a perdu le droit d'être appelé comma ça.

-Mais et maman?

-Depuis ton arrivée, ce n'est plus la mienne. Et depuis longtemps, elle n'est rien pour moi.

-Alors avec mon arrivée, tu as tout perdu?

-J'ai rencontré, Edward.

-Mais tu ne dis plus « Maman » ou « Papa »?

-Si à mes filles quand je parle de moi et d'Edward.

-Je suis désolée, Bella.

-Tu l'as déjà dit plusieurs fois…

-Oui tu as raison.

-Alors la suite?

-Oui, je continue…. Tu sais quand tes parents….

-Non, je ne sais mais ça ne devrait pas tarder!

-Euh oui, désolée, c'est une expression stupide. Quand tes parents nous ont adoptés, j'étais folle de joie : j'allais enfin avoir un papa, une maman, et une petite soeur. J'avais peur aussi… de ne pas avoir de place. Mais quand je t'ai vue… Mon dieu, tu étais si jolie, avec deux nattes, les joues roses, une belle robe et tu m'as donnée ta plus jolie poupée et à Jasper, tu as donné ton nounous. Je t'ai trouvé folle de faire ça…Mais tu ne parlais pas beaucoup et c'était ta façon à toi de nous souhaiter la bienvenue Tu étais douce, gentille et je ne savais pas faire alors j'ai été celle que je savais être : cruelle et méchante. Et plutôt que de te défendre, tu as battu en retraite , tu as laissé faire…

-J'avais deux ans bordel de merde! Deux ans! J'avais tout l'amour dont j'avais besoin, je pouvais partager. Je n'étais pas Godzilla! Et je ne pensais pas… me faire piller!

-J'ai appris à manipuler en foyer. Papa ne voyait que ce qu'il voulait… Maman… Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi elle préférait me croire moi, plutôt que toi, sa fille. Alors j'ai poussé jusqu'au bout. Jasper n'était pas toujours d'accord, au contraire… Il t'entendait pleurer dans ta cabane, la seule chose que tu n'as jamais partagée, en fait…

-Parce que Charlie vous avait fait une en forêt pour que vous puissiez jouer avec Emmett et Alice.

-C'est vrai… Après c'était l'école mais tu faisais bloc avec Edward. Il était aussi bizarre que toi. Il ne parlait, il ne jouait pas, il restait tout seul, sauf quand il jouait du piano avec Esmée. Bref, je ne sais pas pourquoi ça a été aussi loin mais je sais que je suis désolée et que je regrette!

-Dis-moi ce que tu regrettes au juste?

-Tout!

-Ha Ha! Et le « loin », tu le définis comment?

-Euh…

-Ben oui, je ne parle peut être pas beaucoup mais je réfléchis un peu. Alors dis-moi!, tu parles de quoi? Du fait que tu m'as fait virer de chez moi? Que tu m'as détestée parce que je suis mariée, que tu m'en as voulu de ne pas être morte ce jour-là? Ou que tu as planté Em parce qu'il a soutenu son frère et que tu t'es empressé de te taper tout ce qui bougeait? Pourquoi tu as exclu de ta vie? Vas-y, dis-moi!

-Tout ça en fait! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai voulu te voir partir…. Je sais que tu étais heureuse avec Edward et j'avais l'impression que tout le monde ne s'occupait que de vous, mais non… Maman ne te regardait plus depuis longtemps et Charlie, il a sa façon particulière de le faire. Votre accident, ça a été un électrochoc pour tous mais je devais partir, on devait partir. Mais tout s'est arrêté. Je crois que je m'en voulais de ne pas être capable de rester et d'être aussi minable. Emmett, c'est l'homme de ma vie, il n'y aura que lui… J'ai tout fait pour me rendre minable, puis comme ça ne marchait pas, je me suis mise à fond dans mes études. Alice m'en voulait de l'avoir poussé à tromper Jasper, elle m'a peu reparlé après, elle avait besoin de sa famille, de tous en fait. Moi j'avais l'habitude au fond de moi d'être seule mais c'était dur, très dur…. de savoir qu'Emmett a refait sa vie, qu'il soit papa mais qu'il soit seul. il mérite d'être heureux, pas seul avec deux petits. Ca doit être terrible. Pour Jasper, il est enfin heureux, même s'il gardera longtemps l'angoisse de se retrouver seul. Et je vois très bien que tu ne vas pas bien et je suis désolée… Ne me fais pas croire que ce n'est pas moi, parce que je m'en doute. Ce qui m'énerve c'est d'être incapable de m'exprimer correctement devant toi. Je voudrais m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai fait ou as, pour tout ce que j'ai abîmé. Y'a tellement de choses…

-Tu n'attends pas à ce que je t'aide quand même?

-Non, j'espérais peut-être que ce serait plus simple, soupira Rosalie.

-Comme avec Charlie et Jasper?

-Oui, un peu.

-Mais tu n'as pas cherché à détruire leur vie, à eux, si?

-Non c'est vrai…

-Alors pourquoi ça serait facile? Parce que je suis Bella et que je ne réagis pas?

-Non! Enfin peut-être un peu, quand même, dit Rose penaude.

-Ben voilà.

-Le plus simple aurait de ne pas avoir à le faire!

-Alors je te conseille de commencer à croire au Père Noël, au Lapin de Pâques… Tu as plus de chance d'y arriver.

-Je suppose… Ecoute…

-Tu veux un verre d'eau fraîche? demanda soudain Bella.

-Euh oui, bien sûr avec plaisir, accepta Rose, surprise.

-Je reviens, je vais t'en chercher.

La jeune femme, surprise, resta sans bouger quelques secondes avant de se lever et de faire le tour du jardin. Il était paisible, vert, fleuri, plein de senteurs, de rose, un acacia, un magnolia aussi, des arbres fruitiers, une balancelle, une ou deux petites balançoires dans les arbres, une petite cabane en bois, des papillons en bois peints par des mains enfantines, des tulipes, des tournesols. Elle se surprit à sourire en pensant que si des elfes lui arrivaient droit dessus, elle ne serait même pas tellement étonnée. Elle trouva une grosse pierre et s'y assit dessus. Elle retrouvait l'atmosphère des musiques d'Edward mais aussi l'univers des livres de sa soeur. Car c'est comme ça qu'elle la voyait depuis de longs mois : une soeur, SA soeur, celle qui avait tout fait pour que Jasper tienne, retrouve la femme de sa vie et l'épouse, celle qui avait soutenu Em quand il sombrait, celle qui puisait au delà de tout, au péril de sa santé, pour être là, et surtout celle qui n'en pouvait plus et à qui elle devait dire les choses avant de ne plus pouvoir. Sous une feuille de rhubarbe, elle découvrit un elfe blond qui la suivait. Elle eut un hoquet de stupeur : elle se rappelait…. Elle retrouva un vélo comme celui d'Edward, des tissus d'Alice, la voiture d'Emmett et une autre, une petite souris en blouse de médecin et stéthoscope et une autre avec plein de souriceaux. Elle y reconnut sans mal Carlisle et Esmée. Elle aurait aimé les toucher, peut être même les seuls qui avaient été capables de la remettre en place avant qu'Emmett ne le fasse, puis Charlie, Jasper, Alice, Lili aussi, et Bella. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ça lui manquerait autant de ne plus avoir l'avis de ces personnes si généreuses, elles étaient son pilier et se faire remettre en place par Bella, c'était surprenant mais quelque part, c'était bien, très bien Rien n'était gagné. Ca faisait un moment qu'elle était là et elle n'avait rien dit de ce qu'elle voulait dire, Bella ne se laissait pas faire, la poussant dans ces retranchements pour que ne reste que l'essentiel. Elle voyait très bien que sa soeur allait mal, les cernes, les joues creuses, le teint blanc, loin de la jeune femme qui était maman de jumelles. Sa nouvelle grossesse et le flot de discorde qui en agit découlé… Enfin plutôt tout se qui était remonté à la surface et n'aurait pas dû si elle avait été cadré…

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par le bruit de Bella revenant, elle se leva et revint vers elle. Le regard de Bella était perçant, mais hésitant et plein de doutes.

-Votre jardin est juste magnifique. Il…

-Il?

-Il est comme je vous imaginais tous les deux, Edward et toi : généreux, surprenant, espiègle mais surtout magnifique.

-Euh… Merci?

-Je t'en prie.

-Tiens, ton verre d'eau fraîche.

-Merci, Bella et ne t'en veux pas d'être dure. C'est largement mérité. Peu de personne ont eu le courage de me confronter, seuls Esmée et Carlisle le faisaient et je n'aimais pas ça, puis Emmett quand il m'a dit qu'il restait, Charlie à mon retour, Jasper ensuite, Alice aussi et Lili. C'est une enfant si droite, si belle, puis encore Jasper et maintenant, toi. Je dirais presque : enfin toi. Tu n'as plus peur de moi!

-Je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi, je trouvais juste moche ce que tu étais et je ne voulais surtout pas être comme toi, c'est tout.

-Oh… d'accord. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu partais sans baisser le regard mais en m'ignorant. Donc ta réaction depuis tout à l'heure, c'est bien, tu dis les choses et j'en ai besoin. Je ne veux plus qu'on m'épargne. Je veux que tu me dises ce que j'ai fait et qui t'a blessée.

-Rosalie, ce n'est juste pas possible. Dans ma tête d'enfant, je t'ai partagé l'amour de mes parents et tu me l'as volé. Maintenant, en grandissant, je réalise qu'eux, étaient responsables de ta réussite car ils auraient dû mettre un terme à ce que tu faisais. Mais non, ils ont laissé faire et Renée a même encouragé tes agissements. Alors après ce n'est qu'une suite de tout ça!

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir privée de tes parents et d'avoir fait de ta vie un enfer, chez toi…

-Chez nous! Et à la fin chez toi!

-Oui chez nous, mais aussi chez Esmée et Carlisle, à l'école… En fait, heureusement que j'avais peur de me casser un ongle à l'époque, ou peur de me décoiffer ou que je ne portais que des jupes comme ça vos balades à vélo étaient tranquilles. Dans ma tête, je crois que je ne suis pas sortie du foyer, j'ai juste trouvé des personnes avec qui je me suis alliée et j'en suis désolée. Je te demande pardon.

Devant la tête de Bella, elle soupira :

-Je passe mon temps à m'excuser de choses inexcusables et je suis désolée que tu ailles aussi mal, Bella.

-Alors je vais mettre les choses au point : personne n'est responsable de mon état, à part moi. J'ai laissé les choses m'atteindre, me toucher et en partie me détruire, j'ai arrêté de voir le côté positif des choses qui m'entouraient. J'ai accepté de garder autour de moi des personnes qui ne me faisaient pas du bien et surtout j'ai fait entrer dans ma vie des personnes qui m'ont fait du mal. Mais de tout ça, tu n'es responsable en rien! Je suis responsable de la prise que ça a eu sur moi et puis j'en ai marre de me laisser malmener comme ça… Et non, tu ne fais pas partie des personnes qui me font mal, mais tu en as fait partie, tu fais souffrir Emmett aussi qui est le grand frère d'Edward et tu fais souffrir Jasper et ça je n'accepte pas. Maintenant tu as aussi Carlie, et surtout Charlie.

-Et Maman?

-Je n'en ai plus depuis que j'ai trois ou quatre ans, je pense… Renée n'a été ma mère que le temps que tu arrives et après elle a eu mieux!

-Mais Esmée?

-Esmée, sourit Bella, c'est une fabuleuse maman par procuration mais c'est la mère d'Edward, pas la mienne, et puis ils n'ont découvert toute l'histoire, avec Carlisle, qu'au retour d'Alice, donc il y a peu…

-Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit?

-Ca vous aurait arrêté?

-Euh nan!

-Voilà, ça aurait pu faire empirer les choses même et puis, il aurait fallu expliquer et cela vous aurait donné de l'importance, vous vous seriez cachés pour faire pire, alors que là, il fallait juste supporter.

-Dis comme ça c'est juste horrible.

-Je sais…

-Ca l'était?

Bella sourit doucement sans répondre.

-D'accord, ça l'était… Je ne sais même plus quoi dire, tant j'ai honte. Plus je réalise et plus je me dis que je n'ai passe droit d'être là!

-Ne fais pas le choix à ma place! Enfant, tu as décidé de me détester! Adulte laisse-moi le choix de t'accepter ou pas! Je mérite au moins ça!,

-Oui, tu le mérites, voir même plus.

-Alors laisse-moi décider!

-D'accord!

-Merci, tu veux reboire quelque chose?

-Un verre d'eau, oui…

Bella lui versa et lui tendit. Rosalie la remercia. Sa soeur la voyait se trémousser sur son siège et lui demanda:

-Rosalie, tu veux quelque chose ou me dire quelque chose?

-En fait, j'ai plutôt quelque chose à te donner. Enfin ce n'est pas pour toi, mais…

-J'avoue ne pas trop comprendre…

-Désolée je suis loin d'être claire.

-C'est le moins que tu puisses dire!

-D'accord, tu te rappelle de Maimée?

-Aimée, ma poupée, celle que je t'ai donnée lorsque tu es arrivée?

-Oui.

-Je m'en rappelle oui, forcément c'était ma préférée.

-Je… Je l'ai toujours en fait.

-Ouah, elle dit être dans un sale état.

-Euh non! Parce qu'elle n'a pas quitté ma chambre et mon étagère ou alors son carton.

-D'accord…

-J'ai contacté un artisan et je lui ai demandé d'en faire deux copies mais pas complètement identiques.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour en faire un cadeau à tes filles. Un peu comme un lien avec ton passé, le mien et l'avenir. Tiens, les voilà, dit Rosalie en les sortant de son grand sac. Je sais que tes filles sont différentes alors je te laisse les offrir au mieux.

-Merci, mais tu n'aurais pas dû!

-Je sais, je ne me suis pas senti obligée.

-Merci.

-De rien, mais j'ai un dernier « truc ».

-Encore? Non c'est…

-Attends et tu me diras… Jasper est d'accord avec cette idée.

-Tu lui en as parlé?

-J'ai été obligée.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Tu te rappelles de Bibou?

-Mon ours? Celui que j'ai donné à Jasper? Oui bien sûr! J'ai eu du mal à dormir sans, pendant longtemps.

-Jasper l'a beaucoup utilisé, il dormait tout le temps avec mais j'ai pu faire comme pour Aimée. J'en ai deux exemplaires pour tes garçons.

-Rosalie, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, sauf merci.

-Ca me suffit.

-Alors merci pour mes enfants! Tu veux voir des photos de Haley et Hope?

-Je ne veux pas te forcer, Papa m'en a montré quelques-unes.

-Leur un an?

-Volontiers!

Impensable en début de journée, les deux soeurs passèrent du temps à parler du présent, des filles et aussi des garçons à venir. Rosalie finit par partir avant le retour d'Edward. Les Bibous allèrent dans les berceaux de chacun et les poupées allèrent dans la chambre des filles.

Quand elles furent découvertes, cela déclencha des cris et une arrivée en courant, portant chacune leur poupée. La brune fut baptisée Laleah, comme la maman de Seth et l'autre, celle qui ressemblait le plus à Edward de part sa couleur de cheveux, fut appelée Tine.

Elles découvrirent aussi les deux Bibous. Edward sourit mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'embrasser Bella, se réjouissant de voir sa femme souriante, certain qu'elle saurait lui parler lorsqu'elle sera prête. Et avec Bella ça ne durait jamais très longtemps.

_Ce chapitre c'était un peu l'Arlésienne, vous en avez beaucoup entendu parlé sans jamais le voir… Il me reste un chapitre à remettre au propre et après je n'ai plus d'avance. Il faudra que je me mette à plancher sur les derniers chapitres, sachant que l'épilogue est écrit._

_Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'excuses pour mon retard, sauf des explications. Je vous souhaite compréhensive et j'espère que vous allez bien. Merci à Plume et Claire, merci à vous de me lire et surtout d'être compréhensives._

_Nane._

26 / 26


	37. Chapitre 36 : Tensions Incompréhensions

**Chapitre 36 : Tensions et incompr****é****hensions**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Bella finit par parler avec Edward. Elle lui raconta Charlie, Emmett, Jasper, combien l'entrevue avec son frère l'avait perturbée, cassée, déstabilisée. Elle avait lâché prise, coulé, pas longtemps mais suffisamment pour se faire peur, pour décider de ne pas se laisser aller. C'est ce jour-là que Rose avait décidé de lui rendre visite et de venir lui parler. Et elle avait bataillé contre elle, mais elles avaient fini par y arriver. Elles ne s'étaient pas promises de se revoir, de se faire une sortie, rien. Elles avaient juste parlé et expliqué certaines choses. Depuis Rose n'était pas revenue, mais Alice l'avait vue, elles avaient parlé et Lili avait assisté à la fin de l'entretien avec Jasper avant que les deux frère et sœur ne sortent discuter. Ils étaient revenus plus d'une heure plus tard, Jasper, les mains dans les poches et le regard perdu et sa soeur, les yeux rougis.

Lili courut à leur rencontre mais s'arrêta net. Avant de faire demi-tour, elle dit :

-Je vais dire à maman de préparer le chocolat de Masmismée, celui qui guérit les coeurs chagrins.

Et d'un coup, elle fila. Jasper ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de redresser les épaules. Sous le regard de sa sœur, il s'obligea à s'expliquer :

-Elle a toujours su, sans jamais parler. Elle met des mots.

-Je suis prévenue, alors?

-Pas sûr que ça te suffise…

Ils rentrèrent et découvrirent Lili en train de préparer des bébés chamallows comme elle les appelait. Alice apporta le chocolat chaud et tous s'assirent à table. Lili tendit sa tasse à Rosalie :

-Tiens, Roselalie, ça soignera tes yeux rouges.

-Merci, Lili.

-Attention ça rend pas gentil, ça tu dois y arriver toute seule… enfin si t'es capable!

-LILI! Gronda Jasper.

-Je sais papa, mais tu vas pas lui cacher qu'elle a été super vilaine. Elle t'a fait pleurer, elle a fait du mal à Memett. Roselalie, je peux te parler dehors, s'il te plaît?

Alors qu'elles sortaient, Lili poursuivit :

-Et je te promets que si tu recommences, tu vas te réveiller un matin avec des cheveux bleus, du poil à gratter dans ton shampoing, Alice et Papa C seront de mon côté! Tu as fait du mal à Tontonward et TatiBella et là… Ben je suis pas près d'oublier les larmes de Tontonward de l'autre jour…. Tu sais quoi? Je ne comprends pas! T'as eu de la chance d'avoir une nouvelle famille, pourquoi tu l'as cassée? Pourquoi tu as fait du mal à Bella? T'avais une petite sœur! Et pourquoi tu as abandonné ton frère? Papou, il avait que toi! A cause de toi, il a perdu sa mère, Papy C, il a eu « l'araignée avec les pattes en l'air », Emmett qui riait plus… Je te comprends pas! Alors je sais pas pourquoi tu reviens, mais quand tu leur feras du mal, je te promets de te faire vivre un enfer même si je dois être punie tous les jours jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans!

-Tu pourrais me faire peur, tu sais, sourit Rosalie.

-Ben, méfie-toi que je n'ai pas mis de truc qui fait aller aux toilettes dans ta tasse!

-T'as pas fait ça? S'inquiéta Rose.

-De quoi tu as peur? Après tout je ne suis qu'une gamine! Dit Lili en haussant les épaules en grignotant des chamallows sans toucher à sa tasse.

-OK, tu en es capable!

-Tu as été méchante gratuitement, moi c'est pour pas que tu recommences! Enfin j'espère …

-Nan je ne veux pas recommencer. J'ai perdu du temps, mon frère, ma mère, mon père, Emmett et Bella. En fait, il ne me reste pas grand chose. J'ai tout à reconstruire, surtout la confiance.

-Haha, bon courage pour ça! Sourit la jeune fille.

-Lili, je peux te poser une question?

-Oui bien sûr!

-Rappelle-moi ton âge?

-Pourquoi? Parce que je suis plus mature que toi? Tu sais Roselalie, je n'ai pas beaucoup vécu dans un foyer grâce à ton frère, mais la cruauté des autres ne dépend pas du nombre d'années ou de la durée de vie en foyer, ni de la cruauté que tu as subie. Sinon Edward et Bella devraient être odieux et c'est tout le contraire! Je crois que c'est une démarche personnelle de facilité. Etre méchante et égoïste c'est plus facile que d'être généreux, courageux et présent pour les autres! C'est comme pour les enfants. Tu as la paix au début quand tu dis oui à tout mais après c'est l'enfer! Mais quand tu dis non de suite, tu éduques et après c'est plus simple! La générosité et la compassion c'est compliqué, c'est difficile… Je peux le dire.

-Toi? Mais tu choisis les gens que tu aimes et tu les défends!

-Non, tu te trompes! Jasper, je l'ai adoré quand il m'a aidé, mais quand il m'a accueilli vraiment, quand mes parents ne pouvaient plus… C'était difficile pour moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il prenne leur place et que je les oublie… Le détester, c'était facile mais j'étais toute seule. Je ne le voulais plus pour les câlins mais je n'avais personne pour me consoler et c'est devenu difficile. Mais Jasper a toujours été là, à côté, et il a accepté mon retour. Au début… Enfin tu comprends l'idée? Alors oui, je n'ai pas dix ans, j'ai plus de six ans en fait, mais je peux te dire que tu as choisi le pire pour de mauvaises raisons car tu as du monde qui t'aime, sûrement plus que tu le mérites, mais l'amour ça ne se commande pas, m'a expliqué papa. Alors profites-en!

-Tu réfléchis bien et tu parles bien pour une jeune fille de ton âge.

-J'apprends du meilleur! Enfin des meilleurs! Tatibelle est la meilleure, plus que papa! Parce qu'on se rend compte de rien! C'est fait en douceur.

-Je me rends compte…

-Que tu as perdue du temps, la présence?

-Je voudrais rattraper le temps, Lili…

-Alors là, même moi petite, je sais que le temps ne se rattrape pas, ce qui est perdu le reste. Tu peux juste t'excuser, reconnaître tes tords et assumer tes erreurs, en espérant qu'on te pardonne et qu'on te donne une nouvelle chance, Rosalie, ce que je te souhaite!

-Ouais… moi aussi Lili, moi aussi, soupira la jeune femme.

-Bon allez… Je vais être punie si on rentre pas de suite, dit Lili en prenant sa tasse.

-Mais tu n'as rien bu, s'étonna Rosalie.

-Oh tu sais, avec le chocolat, des fois, ça fait bizarre au ventre.

Lili fila, rentrant en trombe dans la maison, posa sa tasse dans la cuisine et cria :

-Je bois pas mon chocolat et je monte….

-LILI, gronda Jasper.

-Je sais que tu veux me punir. Tu peux, je dirais rien, dit Lili d'une petite voix.

-Mais pourquoi, alors? demanda Jasper peiné.

-Je DEVAIS le faire. C'était obligé!

-Tu es sûre de toi, Lili? Tu sais que je n'aime pas lorsque tu es effrontée et que tu dépasses les bornes?

-Je sais…

-Elle n'a pas été effrontée, Jasper. Pour les limites, je ne sais pas où sont les vôtres, mais pour moi ça va. Elle n'a fait que protéger ceux qu'elle aime sans exagérer, expliqua Rosalie.

-Lili? demanda Jasper.

-Ben… J'ai sûrement dit des trucs pas bien… Alors…

-Alors?

-Je peux aller dans ma chambre, le temps que vous en parliez et tu me diras après?

-D'accord… Mais je veux savoir!

-Après Papa! Promis!

Devant le signe de tête de Jasper, elle entra dans sa chambre et ferma sa porte. Une composition de Bella se fit entendre ainsi que la voix d'Edward.

-C'est?

-Oui Rose, c'est Bella au violon, Edward au piano et à la voix. Mais c'est notre soeur qui a composé cette musique.

-Elle est belle mais nostalgique ou triste, remarqua la jeune femme.

-Elle accompagne un livre pour enfants écrit et dessiné par Bella.

-Oh…

-Comme tu dis, sourit Jasper.

-Elle est douée… Vraiment!

-Comment ça? Tu en doutais?

-Non elle a hérité du don de Maman, et de l'intégrité et de la générosité de papa. Je viens juste de le réaliser, c'est tout!

-Pour Renée, je ne sais pas je ne m'y suis jamais intéressé mais…. Elle est plus que douée, Rose, elle fait passer tant de choses… Les enfants adorent. Ils regrettent son absence. Tous les jours, ils me demandent de ses nouvelles et je les comprends, tu sais.

-Tu l'aimes beaucoup toi aussi, n'est-ce pas?

-Bella ou mon métier?

-Bella, idiot! Je sais que tu aimes ton métier!

-Ma petite sœur… Je l'aime plus que tout. Elle m'a pardonné l'impardonnable, et surtout elle m'a aidé à me pardonner. Elle a été de toutes mes larmes, mes doutes, mes joies aussi.

-Elle a été là, quoi!

-Plus que ça… Elle m'a laissé sa porte ouverte, elle m'a intégré à sa famille sans rien attendre… Elle a juste été là en fait… Mais elle n'est pas parfaite. Cette semaine, elle m'a hurlé dessus, dit mes quatre vérités comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait, mais surtout pour la première fois, elle m'a rejeté. Elle m'ignore et c'est dur….

-Elle n'est pas parfaite, quand même!

-Non, mais vu combien on a été odieux avec, elle est plus proche de la perfection que nous, crois-moi! Ca t'énerve, hein? Qu'elle soit meilleure que toi?

-Euh…

-Avoue-le! T'as jamais supporté qu'on puisse t'égaler, alors te dépasser! Et surtout de la part de Bella!

-Jasper, s'il te plaît…

-Oh non Rosalie! Pas de ça avec moi! Renée ou Em cédaient peut-être mais pas moi! Mais là… Bella, elle est juste excellente!

-C'est clair que musicalement parlant, je n'aurai jamais son niveau! Mais question mécanique, elle ne touche pas une bille, elle!

-Mais contrairement à toi, elle se fiche de ne pas maîtriser la mécanique auto, elle n'envie pas les talents des autres, elle partage le sien. Forcément, c'est gênant pour les envieux! Tout le monde l'apprécie, elle et sa générosité, comme celle d'Edward. Et le passé que nous lui, ou plutôt leur, avons fabriqué…

-D'accord!

-Quoi d'accord?

-Tu as raison, ça m'énerve des gens comme elle, elle n'a rien à faire et tout le monde l'aime! Elle est discrète, modeste, elle rougit pour un rien, baisse le regard au moindre compliment. Elle est même pas belle et son mec est gauche et empoté dès qu'il est au centre de l'attention de l'attention d'une assemblée… Et…

-Ta gueule! Tais-toi Rose! Après toutes ces années, j'avais la stupidité de croire que tu avais compris, mais en fait, tu es vraiment bête! Et méchante!

-Jazz!

-Tais-toi ou prends la porte! Tu voudrais quoi? Un sœur blonde à forte poitrine comme toi, avec un petit pois à la place du cerveau? Et qui prend une écharpe pour se faire une jupe?

-Jasper!?

-Quoi? Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi? Pourtant réécoute-toi! Tu n'as riens pris! Tu… t'es pitoyable!

-Je suis pitoyable?

-Oh oui! Tu jalouses ta sœur, dont tu as fait de sa vie un enfer… Et elle a survécu et à réussi sa vie. Mais elle ne doit rien à personne, crois-moi! Alors que toi, ton retour, tu le dois à elle, à moi, à Lili! Crois-moi, tu lui dois que ma porte te soit ouverte, que tu puisses voir tes nièces, qu'Emmett envisage de te reparler! Alors descends de ton char, Ben-hur, lave-toi la merde que tu as dans les yeux et les oreilles, achète-toi un cerveau, laisse tomber la garde-robe, tu l'as refaite, je n'ai plus l'impression qua ma sœur fait le trottoir. Mais par pitié, regarde-toi dans une glace! Tu me fais honte!

-Je te fais honte?

-Faut que je t'imprime tout en double ou tu as vraiment besoin de tout répéter pour comprendre? Parce que, sérieux, c'est lourd! Tu as besoin de quoi pour comprendre qu'on peut vivre SANS toi! Que JE peux vivre sans toi! Je le fais depuis le mariage de Bella grâce à toi! Tu veux quoi de plus, sérieux?

-Tu n'as plus besoin de moi dans ta vie?

-J'AI APPRIS A NE PAS avoir besoin de toi! Tu m'as laissée tomber au début de ton adolescence au profit de ton reflet! Tu n'étais plus là! Il n'y en avait que pour Renée, Emmett et les majorettes. T'es-tu rendue compte que pendant un mois, je me faisais taper tous les jours derrière la salle de sport? C'est Alice, qui ne pouvant plus me toucher, s'est doutée de quelque chose et qui a demandé à Emmett de me suivre. Et il a réglé le problème. T'en es-tu rendue compte? Non, alors ça répond à ta question! Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, nous avons plus important dans nos vies, nos conjoints, nos enfants, tous nos enfants. Ils font changer le centre de gravité de notre monde et plus rien ne se regarde, ne s'observe de la même manière. Alors sincèrement, Rosalie, tant que tu ne sauras pas voir le monde autrement, tu n'auras pas ta place dans ma vie et dans celle de ma famille.

-Tu es devenu un papa ours!

-Je protège ceux que j'aime et qui sont importants pour moi et mon équilibre.

-Et je n'en fais pas partie…

-Tu as fait tes choix que tu poursuis. Je fais les miens que j'assume. Sache que quand tu sortiras d'ici, tu ne reviendras que quand tu auras grandi! Je prendrais Ed, Bella et Em et les autres.

-Tu m'exclus?

-Non je les avertirais. A eux de faire leur choix.

-Jasper?!

-Pas la peine de supplier, Rosalie, je suis immunisé, je suis de ton sang!

-Tu es mon frère quand même, tu ne peux pas le nier!

-En ce moment, ce lien n'est que sanguin. Je partage plus avec Bella, Ed et Em avec toi, crois-moi!

Rosalie se leva et se posta devant la baie vitrée. Elle donnait sur la grande bâtisse du centre, elle pouvait apercevoir la maison d'Emmett, elle aperçut aussi ce qu'elle pourrait vivre, tâter… Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel azur… respira profondément…

Rien n'y fit…

Les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules.

LA laissant vaincue…

Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans Jasper, sans Emmett. Et elle réalisait qu'elle avait besoin de la franchise de Bella pour la secouer car elle non plus n'était pas intimidée par son regard froid.

Même Lili s'en moquait.

Ses épaules se mirent à tressauter. Elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle, tentant de se réconforter seule. Elle savait que Jasper ne viendrait pas la consoler. Elle posa son front sur la vitre, essayant de se reprendre mais elle échoua, et cela ne fit qu'aggraver les choses. Elle tenta alors de parler en bloquant sa respiration :

-Je… Je vais… Je vais… y aller…

-Tu n'es pas obligée, je ne te mets pas à la porte.

-Je… JE sais… mais…

-Tu ne veux pas que je te vois pleurer? Craquer? Que tu lâches prise?

-Nan!

-Dis-moi, Rosalie!

-PUTAIN! JE SUIS NULLE, MINABLE ET MISERABLE, T'ES CONTENT?

-Non, sûrement pas! Voir pleurer les gens ne m'a jamais rendu heureux…

-J'EN PEUX PLUS D'ETRE AUSSI CONNE, AUSSI LOURDE, AUSSI OBTUE… MAIS J'AI PEUR! TU LE SAIS CA, J'AI PEUR, DE ME PERDRE, D'AVOIR MAL, D'AVOIR CONFIANCE ET DE ME TROMPER. J'AI PEUR DE TE PERDRE, DE PERDRE MA VIE ET CE QUI EST IMPORTANT! ET J'EN AI MARRE D'AVOIR PEUR ET D'ETRE TETANISEE PAR ELLE! ELLE M'EMPECHE DE VIVRE! TU LE SAIS, CA? J'EN AI MARRE! MAAARRREEEE!

Rosalie explosa en sanglots. Jasper attendit quelques instants, puis il se leva, s'approcha de sa sœur. Sa douleur lui était insupportable, mais il devait se montrer froid, distant, professionnel pour faire craquer cette muraille qu'elle s'était fabriquée. Mais la voir défaite ainsi, prête à tout lâcher, il décida de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle se débâtit :

-Lâche-moi! Je te dégoûte! Je suis juste ta soeur de sang! Je suis conne, pute et blonde! Lâche-moi, je te dis! Putain, Jasperrrrrr!

La main de se dernier claqua sur la joue droite, puis la gauche, sèchement, rapidement :

-Maintenant, t'arrête de dire des conneries!

-Je ne veux pas te perdre…

-Je sais.

-J'ai besoin de toi…

-J'ai compris.

-Tu me manques…

-J'espère.

-Tu sais, Bella a du cran… Elle m'a tout balancé, rien épargné.

-C'est notre petite sœur.

-Je l'admire pour ça. Elle est belle, enceinte, elle rayonne. Oui je l'envie car personne ne peut être plus belle qu'elle : elle aime et est aimée en retour sans rien demander. Je ne pourrais pas lui arriver à la cheville. Elle est magnifique malgré ce que je lui ai fait… et moi, regarde-moi!

-Tu souffres! Malgré ou derrière tes grands airs, tu es une boule de souffrance.

-Tu as raison.

-Mais on n'y est pour rien.

-Non.

-Alors…?

-Je te demande pardon pour ce que j'ai dit et je te remercie de m'avoir poussée à bout pour me faire craquer! Saleté de psy!

Jasper lui sourit en disant « De rien ».

-Tu es fait de quoi, Jazz?

-Pourquoi?

-Tu ne craques jamais!

-Pas souvent, corrigea son frère.

-Parce que personne ne comprend?

-Pas tout à fait…

-Alice savait au début?

-Oui…

-Mais y'a que Bella qui peut t'aider, là, c'est ça?

-Euh… ouais.

-Et elle t'a hurlé dessus?

-Bella ne hurle pas.

-Non c'est vrai, c'est froid, cinglant, implacable comme le crachin breton qui te trempe jusqu'aux os.

-Jolie comparaison, sourit Jasper.

-Tu trouves?

-Tu y as déjà mis les pieds?

-Han han… Bruxelles, mais en fait, il ne pleut pas tant que ça…

-Des idées préconçues, quoi!

-Ouais et comme toutes les idées préconçues, ben elles sont fausses et je sais de quoi je parle. Même si depuis plus de dix ans, j'alimente l'idée préconçue que les blondes sont stupides!

-Mais tu vas faire autrement à partir de maintenant, alors ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ouais… tu as raison… Ca va pas être simple de changer mes habitudes mais…

-Mais? Demanda son frère inquiet.

-Pour une fois… Je vais faire quelque chose qui vaut le coup. Je vais apprendre à faire confiance et puis, pour une fois, personne ne me fera de cadeau parce que je suis adoptée ou abandonnée.

-Tu as raison. Ici tout le monde s'en fout d'où tu viens. Tu fais partie de la famille, du coup tu as des droits mais aussi des devoirs. On sera là pour toi, mais on ne te demandera rien, sauf le respect.

-C'est bon à savoir… Mais Jasper… Je ne vais pas aller voir Emmett. Pas de suite. C'est trop tôt. Je ne veux pas faire d'erreur et je sais que maintenant j'en ferai d'irréparables. Je vais lui écrire… lui expliquer.

-D'accord, mais…

-Non Jasper! Pas de mais.

-Oh si! Bella est enceinte de quatre mois. Je te laisse quatre mois pour voir Emmett. Parce qu'à la maternité, je ne veux pas de situation bizarre!

-Vu comme ça d'accord. Bon sang je flippe déjà à l'idée de lui parler.

-Et bien, ça promet. Je vais prendre une photo de toi le jour où tu iras le voir et lui parler, rit Jasper.

-Espèce d'idiot!

-Oui mais un idiot heureux.

-Tu es heureux maintenant, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, j'ai une fille merveilleuse et j'ai épousé la femme de ma vie. Que puis-je attendre de plus? Un enfant avec Alice? Ca viendra! Mais que tu retrouves ta place dans la famille, ce serait parfait. Mais tu dois des excuses à beaucoup de monde.

-Je sais… soupira Rose. Le chemin va être long.

-Mais tu n'es pas seule.

-Non et c'est pour ça que je vais y arriver.

Ils décidèrent de prendre place sur le canapé. Alice était partie dans son atelier pour les laisser seuls. Lili avait eu l'autorisation de la rejoindre.

-Euh Rose…

-Hum….

-Tu ne veux pas de ton chocolat chaud, froid, maintenant?

-Euh nan, merci.

-Un souci avec le choc?

-Nan, nan… Mais…

-Une bière, plutôt alors?

-Ouais plutôt!

-Okay je vais t'en chercher une.

Rosalie souffla de soulagement à l'idée de ne pas boire la boisson de Lili : pas besoin d'être ridicule. Elle avait retenu la leçon. Et puis la bière lui permettrait de se détendre avant de rentrer chez elle et d'écrire la lettre à Emmett.

Elle finit par partir deux heures plus tard, ils avaient bu du soda après la bière et surtout refait le monde. Ils avaient parlé du centre, du garage, de Carlie et Jake. Surtout de Carlie qui voulait partir et qui avait blessé Bella. Rose avait essayé d'écouter, pour une fois.

Peut-être qu'après tout, les planètes allaient tourner dans le bon sens pour elle.

Elle sortit avec Fangio pour une grosse balade, puis lui donna à manger, se prépara une salade et s'installa à la table de la cuisine avec une feuille et un stylo. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, elle se lança :

_Emmett,_

_Je ne vais pas mentir, mais écrire cette lettre est certainement la chose la plus difficile pour moi à faire, depuis bien longtemps. Tu as dû vivre pire alors je ne vais pas me plaindre_

_Cette lettre, c'est avant tout pour m'excuser de ne pas venir te voir de suite. Mais je ne veux pas. Trop de choses sont en jeu, comme l'avenir de notre relation, quel qu'il sera. Je ne vais pas encore bien et je ne veux pas hypothéquer nos chance de retrouvailles, mes chances de te donner des explications car je t'en dois beaucoup. Si j'étais égoïste, je dirais que je veux une place dans ta vie, dans la vie de tes enfants. D'un autre côté, tu es trop important pour moi et tes enfants doivent être le centre de ton monde te connaissant, alors si je ne dois jamais faire partie de ta vie, tant pis pour moi. Quelque part, j'ai perdu le droit ou ce droit en partant après le mariage de ton frère et de ma __sœur__. Bref, j'ai besoin de te parler et je te promets de la faire le plus rapidement possible. Dis-moi surtout quand tu as du temps. Je dirais dans les quinze prochains jours, maximum un mois. Je suis sûre que quand cette lettre sera postée, je n'aurai qu'une idée, te rencontrer et te parler. Pour ça je n'ai pas trop changé._

_Je veux aussi t'entendre parler de ta vie et de ce que tu as vécu, j'aimerai aussi que tu me parles aussi de la maman de tes garçons, ou plutôt des mamans. Je t'y reconnais : généreux, un c__œur__ en or, capable de tant d'amour…_

_Je vais attendre de tes nouvelles et surtout ta réponse._

_Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera quand tu veux, où tu le souhaites, bref je m'adapterai. Je fermerai le garage aussi pour être tranquille._

_Au plaisir de te lire,_

_Sincèrement,_

_Rosalie_

Elle ne relut pas sa lettre, elle la cacheta et alla la poster afin de ne pas revenir en arrière. Puis elle mangea et descendit travailler à la restauration d'une voiture, occupation qui d'habitude lui permettait d'évacuer toutes ses tensions. Malheureusement, ce soir-là, elle ne trouva aucun plaisir et aucune détente à y travailler. Exaspérée, elle rangea ses outils, prit une douche froide rapide, s'habilla d'un pantacourt, d'un t-shirt, d'un sweat et se coiffa d'une casquette dans laquelle elle glissa sa queue de cheval haute. Elle prit le harnais de son chien, mit ses chaussures de course à pied et sortit. Fangio avait pris l'habitude des longues courses à pied de sa maîtresse. Au début, il avait eu du mal à suivre mais elle avait alors progressivement augmenté la durée de ses balades et maintenant elle partait souvent plus d'une heure. Le plus laborieux était le retour, où rien que le toilettage de son chien lui prenait plus d'une heure. Puis elle s'occupait d'elle.

Ce soir-là, elle espérait se vider la tête. Souvent elle pouvait faire confiance à son chien pour lui faire faire n'importe quoi : jouer avec un bâton, courir avec des canards et revenir au bout de vingt minutes seulement, chiper un jouet à un enfant au moment où ce dernier voulait jouer avec ou alors prendre le sac à main d'une vieille dame ou la serviette d'un jogger juste pour le fun. Les hontes, Rosalie les comptaient par dizaines grâce à ce chien. Mais elle l'adorait. Sauf que ce soir, il dut sentir qu'elle allait mal, alors il resta à jouer seul avec un bâton de bois, sa maîtresse se faisait mal à monter une des collines du parc. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle ne put quasi finir la montée sans marcher. Elle descendit alors tant bien que mal puis elle rentra tranquillement avec Fangio, elle s'occupa de lui, le lava, le sécha. Elle lui prépara une gamelle d'eau propre et une de croquettes. Puis elle se doucha enfin, rapidement et surtout bien chaude avant de se coucher. Le réveil fut douloureux, elle avait poussé trop loin. Elle but un café rapide et ouvrit son garage. Elle avait du travail par dessus la tête et avait besoin d'aide. Il était temps pour elle de prendre, au moins, un apprenti, si ce n'était un employé. Mais elle ne savait où demander. Peut-être que Jasper ou Edward pourrait l'aider. Elle avait appris que sa sœur et son beau-frère géraient le centre. Sa sœur était trop éprouvée par sa grossesse et ses batailles personnelles, alors elle préféra appeler Edward.

-Edward Cullen!

-Bonjour Edward, c'est…

-Qui êtes-vous?

-C'est Rosalie, Edward.

-Ros… Qu'est ce que tu veux?

-J'ai besoin d'aide et d'un conseil.

-Tu as besoin… Attends je m'assois.

-Très drôle!

-Nan mais Rosalie Swan qui m'appelle pour demander de l'aide, c'est…

-Inespéré? Improbable?

-Nan, j'aurais dit opportun… Ca veut dire que tu bouges et ça confirme ce que Jasper et Bella ont dit.

-Ah… D'accord…

-Alors dis-moi ce que je peux faire.

-Euh… Voilà j'ai beaucoup de travail au garage et j'ai besoin d'aide. Je sais que j'ai toujours refusé de prendre quelqu'un du centre mais… Il paraît qu'il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis.

-Je peux voir avec Jasper pour les jeunes qui cherchent, mais beaucoup n'ont pas de moyen de locomotion. Mais le mieux serait de parler avec Jacob. Je pense que ses projets changent alors…

-Tu préfères que je le contacte directement c'est ça?

-Disons que les rapports que j'ai avec lui sont tendus… ou éloignés…

-D'accord, je vais essayer de le contacter. Il a toujours le même numéro?

-Oui.

-D'accord, merci.

-De rien.

-Hey! Edward?

-Oui?

-Comment va Bella?

-Ca va, elle est fatiguée.

-Elle commence à aller mieux?

-Qu'entends-tu par là, Rosalie?

-Je sais que quand je suis venue la voir, elle n'allait pas bien… Et peut-être que j'espérais que le fait qu'elle puisse me dire certaines choses lui permettrait d'aller moins mal. En tout cas, ça aiderait la plupart des gens… Mais Bella n'est pas comme la plupart, n'est-ce-pas?

-Non pas vraiment, sourit Edward.

-Elle culpabilise c'est ça? supposa sa belle-sœur.

-En gros, oui.

-D'accord… soupira Rose, mais je devais venir, je devais lui dire, elle devait entendre, et surtout elle devait pouvoir me dire ce qu'elle m'a dit. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, Edward?

-D'être venue parler à Bella, non… Tu as bien fait! Ca prendra du temps par contre. Pour la gratuité de tout le reste, ce n'est pas au téléphone qu'on va en parler. Et puis je préfère que tu parles à mon frère avant. Enfin si tu as prévu…

-Oui, c'est prévu, mais je suis terrorisée. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet! Merci Edward, salue Bella de ma part et vos enfants aussi.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, mais Rosalie?

-Oui?

-Il y a un temps pour tout : un temps pour aimer, un temps pour haïr! On peut changer le cours des choses, à condition de le vouloir très fort, de s'y employer chaque jour, sans jamais laisser personne te détourner de ton but! C'est vrai que tu ne peux pas forcer personne à t'aimer… Mais tu peux faire ta part afin qu'on ne t'ignore plus, qu'on ne te déteste pas ou plus… L'amour, s'il en reste ou s'il doit y en avoir, vient de lui-même.

-Merci Edward.

-De rien, bonne journée, Rosalie.

-A toi aussi.

La fin de la conversation avait perturbé Rose mais elle décida de voir Jacob le plus vite possible. Emmett aurait la lettre vers midi, elle voulait s'occuper… Elle voulait surtout que la question du garage soit réglée avant, si possible.

-Un café avant de parler à Jack!

Elle lui envoya un SMS pendant que son café coulait et la réponse tomba :

VIENS CE SERA PLUS SIMPLE :)

Elle répondit avec un petit sourire :

OK MAIS JE NE VIENS PAS SEULE ;)

Elle avala son café, appela Fangio, prit son vélo et fila chez Jacob. Tout son corps se rebellait contre l'effort demandé mais elle accueillait les courbatures avec un petit sourire : « Fini de se ménager! Il était temps d'affronter le monde sans se cacher ».

Quand elle arriva, Jacob leva un sourcil, surpris et interrogatif devant son moyen de locomotion, son chien et surtout sa tenue : un vieux jeans déchiré, une paire de converse usée et un ancien t-shirt d'Emmett du lycée. Elle aurait pu être prise pour la grande sœur de Bella, si elle avait été brune, pensa Jacob.

-Oui, mais je suis blonde, Jack! Et de toute façon, je SUIS la sœur de Bella.

-Disons que tes anciennes tenues ne me manquent pas, sauf peut-être à mes yeux, rit son ami.

-Je suis ravie que tu sois resté aussi con, rit Rosalie.

-Je sais, mais ne rien dire… C'est pas moi!

-C'est vrai, concéda son amie.

-Mais j'aime cette facette simple de toi. Je peux enfin voir ce qu'il y a sous toute cette couche « salope » que tu montrais surtout.

-Si tu n'étais pas en couple, je croirais que tu me fais du rentre dedans!

-Toujours avec toi Chérie!

-Dans tes rêves, abruti!

-Haaaa… garce un jour, garce toujours!

Tous deux explosèrent de rire et Jacob la prit dans ses bras.

-Alors dis-moi, qu'est ce que je peux pour toi, Rosybaby?

-J'ai appris que tu avais des envies de partir, de trouver un garage en ville…

-Euh ouais… Nan! Mais si! Carlie ne veut pas rester ici, et puis avec…

-Avec le bébé c'est ça?

-Comment tu sais?

-Ton regard, ta voix, ton attitude… Je suis heureuse pour toi, Jacob!

-Merci, mais tu as entendu quelque chose?

-Disons que j'ai commencé à faire le ménage dans mon passé et dans ma vie et j'ai besoin d'un apprenti… et j'ai besoin de me rapprocher de Bella et de Jasper.

-Et d'Emmett?

-Aussi mais ça ne dépend pas de moi!

-Donc tu voudrais?

-Je te propose qu'on se vende nos garages avec les logements comme ça tu as la clientèle que j'ai et moi, j'ai de l'aide.

-Mais tu auras moins de travail.

-Et toi plus et avec un bébé c'est mieux. Alors tu en penses quoi?

-Tu me sauves Rosybaby!

Jacob la prit dans ses bras, heureux et soulagé.

-Bon, la garce, tu vas lâcher mon mec?

-Bonjour à toi aussi Carlie! Ne t'inquiète pas! Les mecs des autres ne m'intéressent pas, surtout que j'ai tout fait pour ne pas garder le mien. Alors prendre le tien? Nan merci! Et puis je fais dans les grands costauds, un peu poilu et définitivement mature!

-Hey!

-Sans offense, Jackybaby, sourit Rose.

-Nan, forcément, ricana le jeune homme.

-Donc je disais…

-Dégage tes mains de pétasse de Jacob! Et garde tes discours de mère courage pour toi! Ta soeur a essayé et par pitié… On dirait Sœur Emmanuelle et tout! Elle est parfait, on dirait, elle n'a jamais fait d'erreur, on dirait!

-Alors Babymiss, descends de ton cheval, tu verras le monde. S'il y en a une qui fait des erreurs et qui en a payé le prix fort, c'est bien, Bella! Elle est sûrement plus proche de la perfection que nous tous rassemblés, mais contrairement à moi, à toi ou à d'autres… elle ne fait pas la morale, elle t'aide à trouver ton chemin. Elle n'a aucune autre prétention. Je suis venue proposer à Jacob de me racheter mon garage.

-Ben voyons…

-Et je lui rachète le sien…

-Pourquoi?

-Rien qui ne te regarde!

-Si tu le dis…

-Une dernière chose : Avant de baver sur Bella et la main qui t'a été tendue alors que personne ne le voulait, pense à ton bébé et au père de ton enfant, et surtout à l'endroit où tu serais sans elle! N'oublie pas d'où tu viens, par où tu es passée pour arriver là tu es! Tu pourrais devenir comme moi! Et je ne le souhaite à personne, même pas à mes ennemies. Alors voilà, tu veux te casser d'ici, c'est ton droit, ton mec accepte tous tes caprices, il est con, mais ça lui passera, par contre, tiens ta langue. Tu es enceinte, oui! Tu n'es plus dans la merde, oui! Tu n'as donc aucun droit! Dans ton monde, tu n'es qu'un bébé en couche culotte qui sait faire du quatre pattes et sait s'asseoir. C'est tout! Alors fais-moi plaisir : ne juge pas sans savoir! J'ai fait des conneries que je vais devoir assumer longtemps, mais contrairement à toi : je ne crois pas que le monde soit né après moi! Tu sais Carlie, ce n'est pas quand tu es dans la m*** qu'il faudra serrer des fesses. Là tu auras besoin d'un bidet et d'amis. Allez Jacob, appelle-moi pour le prix du garage et on ira chez le notaire quand tu pourras. Mais tu peux commencer les cartons!

-Merci Rose, ça compte beaucoup pour moi! Dit Jacob en l'enlaçant tendrement.

-Je t'en prie, et fais gaffe à Babymiss, elle va mordre dès qu'elle aura ces premières dents!

-Rose?!

-Moi aussi je t'aime Jackbaby, rit Rose en enfourchant son vélo, suivie par Fangio.

-Tu fais chier Rosybaby! hurla Jacob au dos de son amie.

-Jack… C'était quoi ça?

-Ecoute Carlie… Je sais que tu es chamboulée par les hormones, mais sérieux, tu dois te calmer, je ne vais pas coucher avec toutes les filles que je vais voir passer. Alors Rosalie était ma meilleure amie et elle ne m'a jamais laissé tomber. Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour ne plus la voir, tu dois faire avec! Je ne renie pas la passé, je l'assumes pour gérer mon avenir, notre avenir, notre bébé. Nous sommes un couple et je te soutiens mais pas là dessus! Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais le respect c'est inconditionnel chez moi! Alors, tu veux partir d'ici, moi pas! Mais… On va partir! Et c'est tout! Tu bouges ton caractère de merde ou alors je prends la chambre d'amis! Non! Je prends dès ce soir la chambre d'amis parce que ça suffit! J'ai perdu assez de personnes entre Bella, Edward, Tony, Gab et j'en passe… pour toi! Je vais chercher les cartons au foyer, je reviens après le repas! Belle journée et bonne nuit Carlie.

-Ja…

-A part pour t'excuser, sinon je te conseille de te taire! On déménage dans moins d'une semaine.

Et Jacob, furieux, partit avec son chien sur les talons, il voulait parler aux jeunes, leur expliquer et surtout leur laisser le choix.

Certains râlèrent, mais surtout pour la forme. Rosalie était un peu une énigme pour eux et leur faisait un peu peur, aussi. Il les rassura et surtout leur expliqua qu'il restait disponible, qu'ils pourraient encore venir dans son garage pour y travailler, mais la sentence tomba avec les paroles d'un jeune :

-Euh, atterrit mec, ta nana ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec le centre, alors nan! On ne pourra pas venir! Faut pas te vexer mais elle est plus pareil, ta nana. Ca lui a monté à la tête d'avoir un mec plus vieux.

-Ouais, avant, elle était toujours avec Tony et Gab, tout le temps, mais elle ne nous snobait pas! Elle était juste tout le temps avec eux! Là… Elle nous ignore. Tony et Gab viennent voir les plus petits, jouent, dessinent, font du sport avec nous, cuisinent pour nous. Ils sont cool! Enfin c'est ta nana, donc on va se taire, hein!?

-De toute façon, tu as compris le principe, conclut un autre.

-Ca va oui, merci, dit Jacob un peu amer. Bref d'ici deux semaines, ou moins, ce sera Rose ou Rosalie ou ce qu'elle voudra qui sera là! Evitez Rosybaby si vous tenez à votre services trois pièces, rit Jake.

Tous pouffèrent mais ils se proposèrent à l'emballage et au transport. Il accepta volontiers, puis passa manger au foyer avec les plus jeunes. Il traîna un peu mais finit par rentrer à reculons. Carlie était encore debout, les yeux rougis. Il passa devant elle et alla se coucher dans la chambre d'amis. Leur chien se coucha devant la porte. Il entendit vaguement le murmure de son prénom alors qu'il se glissait sous la couette. Il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas cette nuit : il était trop furieux de la réaction de Carlie. Il savait que le bébé la perturbait, lui aussi, il arrivait trop tôt, il n'était pas prévu mais ça ne changeait pas ce qu'il éprouvait pour Carlie. C'était la femme de sa vie, la mère de son bébé et de peut-être de ceux qui suivraient. Mais sa réaction envers Rose était injustifiée, elle ne la connaissait pas! Comment lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle refusait depuis le début. Il y avait de la taquinerie, du flirt platonique, surtout pour embarrasser les autres, mais aussi du soutien, beaucoup de soutien, de la compréhension, enfin jusqu'à un certain point, et qu'elle parte en « live » au mariage de Bella et Edward, c'était un fait qu'il savait que Rose lui expliquerait plus tard. Là il avait juste envie de hurler et de frapper dans un sac de frappe comme un forcené! Il était plus d'une heure du matin, il sortit, l'entendit pleureur mais se retint d'aller la voir et alla au fond du garage. Il ne prit pas le temps de s'échauffer complètement… Il se mit à frapper, son chien dans un coin, la tête sous les pattes comme atterré de ce qui se passait. Il frappa pendant plus de deux heures, puis il mit un sweat et alla encore courir une heure, et il alla enfin se doucher au centre, dans le bureau de Jasper, il y avait un change. Puis il rentra boire un café. Carlie était en boule dans le canapé, un sweat de Jack la noyait, elle avait aussi son oreiller :

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer dans la chambre où je dors sans mon autorisation!

-Mais…

-Nan! Ca suffit! Je vais ranger le garage. Emballe tes affaires aussi, comme ça, tu partiras plus vite!

-Tu ne veux pas m'aider?

-Je dois faire le garage, que tu ne feras pas à ma place. Mes fringues tiennent dans un sac à dos. La vaisselle peut rester là, ma musique est sur mon Pc et sur mon mp3, donc… il ne reste que tes affaires ici. Je sors…

-Jacob!

-Tu ne supportes pas cette place, où j'aime être, où sont mes amis, amis dont j'ai besoin, alors s'il te plaît, ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Je vais avoir mon garage et tu ne seras plus où tu ne veux plus être. Tu seras en ville, tu auras un médecin que tu veux, je ne vois pas pourquoi Carlisle ne convient pas, bref tu veux quoi de plus?

-Que tu me parles!

-C'est ce que je fais!

-Non tu me grondes comme un enfant désobéissant.

-TU ES UN ENFANT QUI SE COMPLAIT DANS SA MISERE ET J'AI BEAU T'AIMER, JE NE VALIDE PAS CA! OUI JE TE SECOUE MAIS ETRE ENCEINTE NE TE DONNE AUCUN DROIT, SURTOUT PAS LE DROIT D'ETRE UNE GARCE AVEC TOUT LE MONDE : BELLA, GAB, TONY et tous les autres. Je ne vais nulle part mais tu ne peux pas m'obliger à accepter ou à partager ce que tu penses! Alors je préfère te laisser seule à ranger tes affaires, pendant que je vais faire ce que je fais de mieux d'après toi : FUIR!

-Tu sais…

-NAN, NE COMMENCE PAS ! JE NE RESTE PAS A CAUSE DU BEBE! J'AIME, MERDE! JE NE VEUX PAS UN ENFANT AVEC TOI, J'EN VEUX PLUSIEURS, et deux c'est plusieurs , JE VEUX FAIRE MA VIE AVEC TOI! MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS TON JOUET! J'AI BESOIN QUE TU SOIS CORRECTE AVEC LES GENS QUI COMPTENT POUR MOI, QUELQU'ILS SOIENT! TU VEUX VIVRE LOIN DE TOUS, SOIT! MAIS PAS MOI! CE SERAIT RENIER CE QUE JE SUIS ET CE QUE JE FAIS! COMMENT JE T'AI CONNUE! JE RENIERAI TON PASSE, CE QUI FAIT CE QUE TU ES DEVENUE!

Jacob sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte violemment et Carlie l'entendit hurler dehors. Leur chien la regarda et puis sortit aussi par cette même porte qui s'était rouverte sous la violence de la fermeture.

-C'est ça! Va le rejoindre! Comme ça j'aurais l'impression d'être encore plus nulle!

-ET ARRETE DE PENSER QUE TU ES NULLE! SORS TOI LA TETE OU LES DOIGTS DE TON TROU DU C**** ET TU VERRAS LE MONDE MOINS VICIE!

-Et voilà, même loin, il sait ce que je dis! Cool! Allons faire ma valise!

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, et à la fin, elle s'assit sur son lit, prit la peluche que Jacob lui avait offerte, s'adossa à la tête de lit, remonta ses genoux contre elle et se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il lui arrivait et pourquoi elle réalisait comme elle le faisait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être agacée par Bella et tout ce qui se disait sur cette dernière et Edward : « Bella est merveilleuse, Bella est courageuse, Bella est généreuse, Bella écoute ».Bref on dirait presque une collection de livres pour enfants! Mais elle devait bien s'énerver, hurler, casser un verre non? Ce côté « sans accro » l'agaçait, comme si le passé de Bella n'avait pas eu de prise sur elle, comme si elle n'avait aucun dommage, aucune séquelle psychologique. Elle avançait, faisait sa vie, avait des enfants avec le gars qu'elle aimait et avait laissé de côté ce qui avait essayé de la détruire ou de la formater.

Pas comme un bulldozer, plutôt comme quelqu'un qui ne garde que ce qui l'aidait à avancer. Et tout le monde louait l'attitude de « Bella ». Elle faisait pareille et on lui reprochait de snober les autres, d'ignorer Tony et Gabriel, d'essayer de fuir l'endroit où elle avait atterrit au bout de son enfer. Pourquoi devrait-elle rester alors qu'elle avait Jacob et qu'elle attendait un bébé de lui? Bella était bien partie de chez elle avant son mariage sans y revenir? Pourquoi quand elle faisait la même chose, passait-elle pour une égoïste, une sale gosse capricieuse et égocentrique… Elle les trouvait injuste envers elle, tout ça parce qu'elle ne s'appelait pas Bella!

Perdue devant le fait que son histoire n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Bella, Carlie oubliait une chose, Bella n'oubliait rien, elle n'ignorait personne, elle cachait ce qu'elle vivait, ce qu'elle ressentait, juste pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait. A quoi servirait de submerger ceux qui lui étaient chers, de tout ce qu'elle avait en tête, dans son cœur, de toutes les blessures qu'elles portaient?

Rien.

Absolument rien.

Au contraire.

Alors, avant qu'ils ne la détruisent, elle avait décidé de les mettre en mots, en note, en dessin, en croquis, en parfum, en goût, ainsi elle expurgeait tout ce qui faisait sa vie. Elle se servait de son vécu pour entendre, comprendre les autres.

L'étroitesse d'esprit des autres l'avait fait souffrit, le jugement aussi, alors elle refusait ça et s'obligeant à entendre d'abord, de comprendre ensuite, et à répondre enfin : « Je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place, mais je peux essayer de comprendre ce que tu vis, ce que tu ressens » et elle utilisait tout : les mots, les gestes, les intonations et surtout ce qui n'était pas dit, pas montré , pas exprimé … Elle essayait d'être délicate, empathe aussi.

C'est ce qu'elle faisait, ce que personne ne réalisait, ce qui faisait ce qu'elle était.

Edward et Jasper le réalisèrent mais à quel point? D'autres en bénéficiaient, mais jamais Bella n'aurait pensé en abuser, ou l'utiliser pour obtenir quelque chose en échange. C'était pour cette raison que les enfants l'appréciaient autant. Elle leur donnait sans jamais rien attendre en retour, sauf du respect.

C'était l'état d'esprit de Bella en ce moment. Edward se rendait bien compte que Bella donnait sans compter et qu'elle perdait de son énergie, de sa joie de vivre, doucement. La confrontation avec Charlie avait beaucoup secoué son épouse. Devoir « virer » Charlie de leur vie, puis de le réintégrer avait anéanti Bella, mais elle avait tenu. Puis la crainte qu'Em ne souffre du retour de Rosalie. Il soupçonnait Bella de considérer Em, non pas comme son beau-frère mais comme son frère. Celui avec qui, elle ferait les quatre cents coups, il supposait, même que ça démarrerait dès la naissance des garçons : Bella était restée trop longtemps inactive. Il craignait cette reprise, mais avec Em, il savait qu'elle serait « surveillée » et « modérée », façon Emmett. Et puis il y avait eu la discussion avec Jasper et là, Edward a eu peur de perdre son épouse ou ses garçons. Pas forcément physiquement pour Bella, mais quelques jours sans la voir jouer, manger sourire avec tous, avait été un avant goût de ce que sa vie serait sans son épouse et clairement, il en avait détesté chaque instant! Il savait qu'il avait failli la perdre et il n'avait rien pu faire, sauf la regarder, s'échapper. Il avait confronté son beau-frère, Alice avait été furieuse, Lili punie d'avoir balancé un joli « bien fait » à son père. Mais Jasper avait affiché un joli hématome sur la mâchoire pendant près de deux semaines. Il n'en était pas fier, mais comme psy, Jasper était parfois un grand abruti surtout avec Bella. Il avait la douceur d'un hippopotame ou d'un rhinocéros! Bella n'avait rien dit mais avec ce que Jasper avait dit, il avait refait le puzzle.

Personne ne réalisait que Bella avait passé vingt ans de sa vie sans parent, sans frère, sans sœur, seulement lui et ses parents, non pas parce qu'ils étaient morts.

Nan!

Ils avaient juste décidé de l'ignorer, de nier son existence, de la chasser de la leur et de faire de la sienne un enfer. Chez les Cullen, elle n'avait pas sa place sauf sous le piano de la salle de musique, et aucune chez elle par définition, merci à Renée!

Et là Jasper et Rosalie parlaient de Charlie comme « papa », de Renée comme « maman » et ne comprenaient pas que Bella ne pouvait pas le faire. Son père et sa mère n'avaient plus eu ce rôle depuis l'arrivée de Jasper et Rosalie. Elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion de prononcer ces mots là depuis plus de dix ans. Pour elle, ils n'étaient que ces géniteurs, enfin pas Charlie. Bella avait besoin de lui, besoin qu'il comprenne et approuve ses choix ou au moins les respecter et qu'il soit à ces côtés. Mais Charlie était à côté de ses pompes quand ça concernait ses enfants, surtout Bella.

L'incompréhension, voir l'intolérance de Jasper avait fait craquer Bella, quelque part, alors qu'elle pensait que si quelqu'un pouvait la comprendre c'était son frère mais non! Pire… il n'avait même pas essayé! Puis Bella avait disparu dans sa tête, son monde, inaccessible à sa famille, à lui, leurs filles, à Tony et Gab. Ca avait duré si longtemps pour lui! Puis, un soir quand il était rentré, Bella était dehors, au soleil, à siroter une grenadine, en écoutant les nouveaux morceaux de sa composition à lui, tout en poursuivant son nouvel pour enfants. Elle en faisait un spécial pour les enfants des autres. Elle n'était pas encore la Bella qu'il connaissait, mais elle avait joué avec les filles le soir, elles avaient fait des constructions en bois, Bella leur avait aussi raconté des histoires, joué aux marionnettes aussi. Les filles avaient été ravies, heureuses de retrouver une maman qui ne dormait plus quand elles étaient avec.

Bella avait été fatiguée le soir et s'était endormie dès qu'elle avait posé la tête sur la poitrine d'Edward. L'énergie du quatrième mois était à ce jour inexistante, Bella était juste épuisée.

Edward remarqua l'addition des poupées et des ours, mais il attendit jusqu'à la veille au soir, ou plutôt le début de l'après-midi. Tony et Gabriel s'occupaient des enfants, Edward la trouva dans la chambre des garçons.

-En train de te projeter dans un peu plus de quatre mois, jolie maman?

-Non, sourit Bella, je me rappelle quelques souvenirs faits avec l'ours original, Bibou et avec ma poupée Maimée. Je les ai offerts à Jasper et Rosalie lorsqu'ils sont arrivés à la maison, pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. J'ai fait des cauchemars après, parce que c'était mes doudous, tu sais. Puis je t'ai rencontré et tu m'as offert un cœur tout doux et il a chassé les mauvais rêves. Je n'ai plus revu mes doudous jusqu'à la visite de Rosalie, il y a une semaine. Elle… Elle a fait faire deux poupées d'après la mienne, et deux nounous d'après celui que j'ai offert à Jasper. Elle a pensé à Haley et Hope pour les poupées, sans les personnaliser et puis idem pour les ours. Ca m'a touché et je ne savais pas comment t'en parler. Elle n'était pas obligée et quelque part c'est important, parce qu'elle a pris soin de ma poupée, tout comme Jasper. Quelque part, elle a raison, de cette façon, elle essaie de réconcilier le passé avec le présent pour donner une chance au futur. La question est : « Est ce que je veux encore tenter cette aventure? ». Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie que ma famille pourrisse ou entache notre avenir. Je ne peux ou ne veux pas le faire sans t'en parler, sans en parler avec Emmett. Je ne veux pas marcher sur des œufs avec lui non plus. Il est plus facile de dire non à Rosalie avant qu'elle ne revienne, que de vivre un nouvel enfer!

-J'ai eu Rosalie au téléphone hier matin, elle doit voir Emmett bientôt, comma ça on saura.

-Oh…

-Et par la même… Je trouve les poupées très jolies et les ours aussi… Mais je suis content d'apprendre que mon premier cadeau t'a permis de dormir enfin, ou de nouveau. Tu sais que j'ai toujours le tien! Ton premier cadeau : « coin-coin », tu l'avais fait avec un de tes vieux pyjamas, du coton et un ruban en satin vert….

-Je m'en rappelle, oui.

-Il était de tous mes voyages, école, piano, il était toujours avec moi, de peur qu'on me le prenne.

-Ah oui… Partout…

-Hummm… Partout… Tu étais partout avec moi, dit Edward en s'approchant d'elle, collant son buste à son dos, ses mains sur ces hanches, les pouces sous son haut qui caressait délicatement sa peau.

-Je suis désolée, tu sais…?

-De quoi, ma belle? Demanda-t-il la tête dans son cou.

-D'avoir craqué, de ne pas avoir réussi à tenir avec les autres….

-Bella, tu es humaine, tu as le droit, tu peux craquer. Tu ne perds pas de valeur à mes yeux à cause de ça! Au contraire même! Tu es ma petite femme, solide, tenace, têtue, sensible et fragile, maman de mes enfants que j'aime plus que tout!

-Qui aimes-tu? Ta femme ou tes enfants?

-Les deux! Sans hésiter et sans commune mesure! Tu sais que tu es une chipie, hein?

-Une chipie que tu aimes!

-C'est vrai! Et elle va se préparer ma chipie car je l'emmène au cinéma ce soir et au resto chinois ensuite. Et Gab et Tony gèrent les filles et nous, nous ne nous occupons que de nous, tous les deux!

-Tu es sûr de toi?

-OOh oui, crois-moi! Ca te fera du bien! Ca me fera du bien!

-D'accord je vais me changer pour mon beau mari, minauda Bella en l'embrassant dans le cou avant de s'échapper de la chambre.

-Tu es un tentatrice, Bella, râla Edward.

-Oui mais tentatrice que tu aimes!

-C'est vrai que tu raison! Rit Edward.

-Au fait, on va voir quoi?

-J'avais pensé soit à un vieux film, soit à, je ne sais pas, un film d'action?

-Oui pourquoi pas?

-On verra sur place d'accord?

-Ca me va! Dis donc t'es super beau en jeans, s'exclama Bella en revenant dans la pièce.

-Et toi, tu veux charmer qui, comme ça?

-Toi, forcément toi! Il n'y a que toi!

-Allez belle épouse, en route!

Ils passèrent une soirée tranquille, appréciant leur tranquillité et leur complicité. Ils se nourrissaient mutuellement, ils avaient choisi de manger asiatique et se régalèrent de sushis et autres noms, poulet sucré salé. En clair, la soirée avait été agréable et pleine de rire. Bella avait fini par baisser sa garde et Edward avait retrouvé son épouse espiègle et charmeuse. Ils se charmaient mutuellement, heure pour une après-midi, une soirée. Ils avaient encore la soirée, la nuit pour en profiter. Les mains caressantes, baladeuses, aventureuses le prouvaient. Ils se redécouvraient, reprenaient possession l'un de l'autre. La voiture fut témoin de nombreux baisers, câlins, mais l'état de Bella les obligea à attendant, les laissant frustrés et affamés.

Sur la porte d'entrée, ils trouvèrent le sésame de leur nuit :

_Nous sommes tous chez les grands Cullen. TGH2_

Bella qui ouvrait la porte, sourit, Edward qui se tenait derrière elle, se colla à son dos.

-On dirait que ce soir, ce sera juste toi et moi.

-Han… han…

-Pourquoi?

-Tu oubliettes garçons, sourit Bella.

-Tu es une chipie, tu le sais ça? Et tu sais ce que je vais faire à ma femme chipie?

-Non, dis-moi, chuchota Bella en ouvrant enfin la porte.

-Et bien, je vais lui montrer combien je l'aime, toute la nuit. Je vais l'aimer, prendre soin d'elle au point de la faire rougir de plaisir, murmura Edward dans son cou, ses mains se baladant sur son ventre, puis vous son T-shirt.

Les vestes tombèrent, la porte fut fermée d'un coup de talons, les chaussures, déposées à l'entrée, les hauts arrivèrent au pied de l'escalier, mais Edward souleva Bella après s'être débarrassé de son bas.

-Mon piano…

Bella rougit et l'embrassa tendrement, longuement. Elle réalisa qu'ils étaient arrivés lorsqu'elle sentit la peau d'Edward sous ses cuisses : ils étaient à son piano, la lune à demi cachée, donnait un éclat gris bleu à la couleur sable.

Lorsqu'Edward commença à se mouvoir, elle eut l'impression que plus rien n'existait. Ils n'étaient que baisers, ses mains effleuraient ses fesses, remontaient sur ses hanches, puis ses pouces caressèrent sa poitrine avant de passer sur ses épaules, avant de redescendre pour recommencer. Bella s'accrochait à sa nuque, l'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Le temps n'avait pas de prise. Edward jouait avec le corps de sa femme, ralentissant ses mouvements pour les appuyer et n'oubliant aucun centre nerveux, accélérant pour surchauffer l'intérieur de son être. La grossesse la rendait sensible, cela faisait trop longtemps. La jouissance finit par les rattraper, après une dernière accélération des mouvements. L'intimité de Bella se contracta et lorsque le pouce de son mari toucha ton clitoris, la jeune femme fut emportée par un orgasme intense entretenu pour celui de son compagnon. Ils mirent longtemps à redescendre, la douche qu'ils partagèrent fut tendre et câline, tout en douceur. Ils prirent soin l'un de l'autre et le sommeil les emporta dans un repos réparateur et apaisé.

A croire que tout le monde souhaitait qu'ils profitent l'un de l'autre car ce n'est que vers le milieu de la matinée que les filles firent leur retour avec Twi et Moon accompagnés par Esmée et Carlisle. En attendant, Bella était dans les bras de son chéri, ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner, les mains du jeune papa était posées sur le ventre dans lequel les garçons s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Le couple était paisible, profitant du calme du moment de l'un, de l'autre.

-J'ai toujours autant de mal à imaginer nos fils s'éclater dans ton ventre.

-Oh tu sais, à droite tu as M. Calme, roi du zen, il bouge mais tranquille, et en ce moment à gauche, tu as M. Claquettes! Enfin là de suite… Sinon ils sont plutôt calmes. On verra quand ils n'auront quasi plus de place, je crains alors de n'avoir que deux M. Claquettes.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils sauront être doux avec leur maman, comme Haley et Hope à la fin, non?

-Sauf qu'il y a plus d'un an, j'avais des abdominaux, mon ventre ne ressemblait pas à de la gelée ou du pudding!

-Bella !? Implora Edward.

-Non tu n'as rien à te reprocher! Je suis ravie! Je voudrais juste…

-Retrouver ta silhouette? Et je te promets de tout faire pour t'y aider et même y participer.

-Mais là, je rêve de bouger, même boxer, tu vois!

-Mmmm, ma petite femme a la rage, sourit Edward.

-Peut-être… Quelque part, sûrement!

-Bella, depuis qu'on se connait, on fait du sport du vélo, de la randonnée et là, depuis deux ans, ce n'est pas ou plus le cas pour toi…. C'est normal, en plus, tu es coincée entre vouloir bouger et le bien-être des enfants!

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu le dis que c'est plus facile, rit Bella.

-Je sais et quelque part, j'en suis désolé!

-Pas moi! Avoir tes enfants, les tiens, les nôtres, il n'y a rien de plus merveilleux! Sauf être énorme et se sentir impotente, mais les sentir bouger, les porter, les nourrir, les changer, les regarder grandir, les voir avec toi, te voir avec eux, tout ça n'a pas de prix, ça vaut mes kilos en trop, mes vergetures, mes insomnies!

-Oui mais si tout le reste pouvait se calmer?

-Quel reste? Mon père? Tu ne le changeras pas s'il est dépassé par ce qu'il ne maîtrise pas et quand il ne dit rien et bien regarde ses yeux : tout est écrit dedans! Pour Jasper, c'est un con de psy il ne verrait pas un éléphant dans un corridor s'il a décidé qu'il cherchait une souris! Il ne veut pas comprendre et bien laisse-le. Pour Emmett, je veux juste qu'il ne souffre pas avec Rosalie… Je ne sais pas si elle a changé ou pas. Je ne veux pas faire le choix à la place de ton frère, mais quand il me demande mon avis… Je ne vais pas lui mentir! Je sais qu'il a grandi dans sa tête, ses garçons l'ont aidé aussi, mais je sais qu'il a peur de se faire avoir quand ma sœur arrive sur la scène. Quant à Rosalie… Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas me laisser avoir, mais d'un autre côté, si elle a vraiment changé… Qui suis-je pour la priver de son bonheur, non?

-Oui… Tu sais que tu es sexy lorsque tu psychanalyses comme ça!

-J'analyse sauvage, c'est ça?

-Humm et là de suite… Des câlins torrides avec une psychanalyste sauvage…

-Ed… Edward… Les filles vont arriver et ta mère avec!

-Non! Maman vient à pied et ne part que dans une heure donc on a …

-Assez de temps, Don Juan… Hum... Trop bon

-Tu aimes? demanda Edward qui poursuivait ses caresses et ses baisers.

-Quand tu prends soin de moi, de nous : toujours! Ca me donne juste l'énergie et le désir de t'en donner autant! Dit Bella en se mettant à cheval sur ses genoux.

Doucement, elle descendit sur lui, lui faisant fermer les yeux. Ses mains soulevaient son T-shirt, au fur-au-et-à-mesure de sa descente. Le sentir en elle, dans cette position, avec les bébés, était grisant, euphorisant. Edward lui ôta son T-shirt et l'embrassa partout, s'attardant avec douceur sur sa poitrine, ses mains faisant des allers-retours de ses fesses aux épaules, accompagnant les lents mouvements qu'ils faisaient. Bella sentit qu'elle perdait la bataille : les caresses de son époux l'avaient déjà portée loin, et de suite, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant que l'orgasme l'embarqua dans ces bras. Mais Edward ralentit, le temps de la regarder, de la goûter puis il repartit, les faisant sombrer dans un immense plaisir.

Quelques minutes après, Edward les leva et il les emmena dans la douche. Il prit soin de son épouse. Ils s'habillèrent et Bella descendit s'allonger sur le divan, s'assoupissant rapidement sous le regard attendri et un petit sourire satisfait de son époux. Il déposa une couverture fine sur elle et alla ranger leur petit déjeuner.

Il ouvrait la maison pour l'aérer quand deux tornades à poils débarquèrent en jappant.

Bella émergea de sa mini-sieste doucement et ce sont ces deux filles qui lui sautèrent dessus, heureuses de la retrouver.

-Mama!

-Hey mes grandes filles! Qui veut un câlin et un bisou?

-Ma, répondit Haley.

-Na! Ma Hop'!

-NA! Ma Ha'nay!

-Ben les deux, alors?

-Vi! S'exclamèrent les deux petites en grimpant sur le divan puis sur elle.

-Allez un gros câlin pour vous deux, mais il faut laisser de la place à vos deux frères.

-Na 'bé? demanda Hope.

-Oui dans mon ventre. Ils doivent grandir encore avant de venir nous voir.

-Tout 'titi?

-Oui ils sont tous petits, Haley. Il faut les protéger aussi.

-Vi, ti… ma… hummm...

-Merci de leur faire un câlin Haley et Hope , et à maman aussi, dit Edward qui suivait le scène avec ses parents.

-Bon tout le monde a été sage? Demanda Bella.

-Oui, même si Twi et Moon ont essayé de manger quelques bas de rideaux et des pieds de chaises, ce que ta mère a peu apprécié… sourit Carlisle.

-Carlisle! Tu avais promis de ne rien dire! Tu es impossible! Bella est gênée et ne va plus oser nous les confier!

-Et bien… dit Bella, embêtée. Je suis désolée, Esmée! Tu nous diras ce qu'on te doit, s'il te plaît.

-Mais non, Bella… commença son beau-père.

-Ah tu vois! J'en étais sûr!

-Enfin, Bella…

-J'insiste, tu es notre belle-fille et même plus, tu ne vas pas payer les dégâts de tes chiens!

-Ben si! Ca me gêne, ajouta Bella.

Edward, qui observait l'échange, avait du mal à garder son calme depuis qu'il avait remarqué que Bella et sa mère menaient son père en bateau. Ce dernier n'en menait pas large et ne savait plus quoi faire pour que Bella arrête de culpabiliser et de se sentir obliger de rembourser.

-Ou alors donnez-moi le nom du magasin et je vais vous racheter le tapis ou le meuble, ou alors c'est un cadeau de mariage et alors là…je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je… Esmée… Je suis désolée! Vraiment!

-Enfin Bella! Ce n'était qu'un rideau! Et les meubles n'ont rien! S'il te plaît, ne te mets pas dans un état pareil! Esmée … Fais quelque chose? Edward?

Devant la mine de papa Cullen, les trois autres éclatèrent de rire, ravis de la blague jouée, rejoints par les filles, heureuses de l'ambiance.

-Vous vous moquez de moi?

-Oui, répondirent en cœur les femmes Cullen.

-Depuis le début?

Des hochements de tête amusés lui répondirent.

-Et toi, bien sûr, tu n'as rien dit, remarqua le père à son fils.

-Euh non! Je me demandais combien de temps elles tiendraient et si tu le remarquerais rapidement.

-Bien non! Bella était plus que convaincante!

-J'avoue que mon épouse a fait de grands progrès. Dois-je m'inquiéter?

-Du tout, mon petit mari, du tout!

Tous rirent de nouveau, Carlisle aussi, cette fois.

La journée passa agréablement, la semaine et les mois aussi. Bella ralentissait son rythme de vie. Haley et Hope avaient parfois du mal à comprendre qu'elles ne pouvaient plus faire du vélo avec papa et maman. Elles en avaient reçu chacune un afin d'apprendre et c'est Anthony et Gabriel qui étaient réquisitionnés avec plaisir. Bella s'évertuait à leur répéter que ce n'était pas de leur faute, pas contre eux. Mais ce n'était simple pour personne. Les garçons essayaient de faire entendre raison aux filles mais sans trop de succès.

-Dis, Hal' pourquoi Maman ne viendrait pas te lire ton histoire ce soir? demanda Tony

-Na!

-Mais pourquoi?

-Pake elle aime pas moi!

-Tu es sûre de toi, parce que moi je suis sûr du contraire!

-Vi, a pu élo avec ma! Elle porte pu ma! Et peux pu aimer moi : n'a titi bébés dans bidou!

-Mais si, tu sais quand d'autre bébés arrivent le papa et la maman, ils aiment toujours les premiers, ils aiment encore plus, pour tous les autre enfants!

-Ben n'a Hop' et ma! Pas 'soin bébé! Aime pas bébés! Vilains! Méssants!

-Vi, bébés mosses! Ma veut pas bébé! Ajouta Hope

-Bon, alors je lis cette histoire, déclara Gabriel.

-Mais, elle est toute titille! râla Haley.

-T'aimes pu nous, pleura Hope.

-Si je vous aime mais vous êtes tristes et vous ne laissez pas papa et maman vous consoler!

-Ta et 'ony a pas papa et mama!

-Na!

-OK, pas d'histoires ce soir, claqua Gabriel, les larmes aux yeux.

-'ony… pleurnicha une des jumelles.

-Pas d'histoire! Vous vous… C'est méchant de dire ça! On aurait voulu avoir un papa et une maman comme les vôtres, dit Tony dont les larmes coulaient. Bonne nuit.

-Isou!? réclamèrent les jumelles.

-Pas ce soir, vous avez eu des mots méchants.

Lili qui était à la porte, avait mal pour Tony et Gab : ils étaient comme des seconds parents, toujours à aider et là… Elle leur fit un gros câlin avant de rentrer dans la chambre des petites.

-Sors! De'iors!

-Non! Vous avez été méchantes avec Tony et Gab! Ils aident toujours pour jouer, manger, lire quand Bella, elle doit se reposer et Edward, il doit travailler. Vous avez de la chance! Tout le monde veut jouer avec vous, veut vous faire des câlins mais vous n'êtes pas gentilles! Alors j'éteins la lumière!

-Ma' histoire!

-Pas d'histoire ce soir! Juste de la musique!

-Veux mama!

-Bella parle avec Tony et Gab pour ne pas qu'ils changent de maison. Et ton papa est avec elle pour qu'elle se repose.

-Non je suis là, intervint Edward. Je te remercie, Lili, tu peux rejoindre les autres.

-D'accord, tontonward, sourit Lili.

Elle sortit sans regarder ses cousines, assises sur leur lit. Edward mit la veilleuse, alluma la musique et sortit.

-Papa, 'isou!

-Non pas de bisou pour les petites filles pas gentilles. On vous aime fort avec maman mais ce que vous faites, ce n'est pas bien!

-'pa? sanglota Hope.

-Quand vous aurez dormi, il faudra demander pardon!

-Vi.

-Où 'ony et 'ab?

-Partis!

-Ma histoire?

-Plus d'histoire pour ce soir! Maintenant il faut dormir! se fâcha Edward en fermant la porte.

Il resta malgré tout assis sur le sol derrière la porte, écoutant ses filles sangloter et parler dans leur sommeil. Comme tous les soirs, il viendra leur répéter, quand elles dormiront, qu'il les aime que l'arrivée de leurs frères ne changera rien. Mais ce soir les entendre pleurer était terrible et Edward craqua. Il se demanda si Charlie n'avait pas eu raison…

Mais à sa grande surprise, c'est ce dernier qui interrompit ses pensées.

-Arrête ça mon garçon! Tu te débrouilles bien, tes filles ont du mal mais ça arrive à tous les enfants. Tu es inquiet et c'est normal mais tu es à la hauteur avec Bella, je te le promets! Même si, venant de moi, ça doit te paraître bien déplacé. Demain, tes parents vont gérer les filles et Tony et Gab ne vont s'occuper que d'eux seuls et toi et Bella vous irez au cinéma ou ailleurs.

-Tu crois?

-Essaie au moins, sourit Charlie tristement.

-Oui c'est vrai… Merci Charlie.

-Allez debout, avant qu'il ne me faille un treuil pour me relever et repartir. Remercie Jasper de m'avoir appelé.

Ils pouffèrent tous les deux et rejoignirent les autres, mais Charlie repartit. Edward prit ses deux grands dans ses bras.

-On ne veut pas partir, tu sais l'Artiste…

-Je sais…

-Pis, avec Bella, tu es un peu comme notre papa et notre maman, en plus d'être comme notre frère et notre sœur.

-Ok…

-Vous êtes notre famille.

-Et Bella et moi, nous sommes fiers et heureux de vous avoir nous! Vous restez là mais demain, vous sortez tous les deux, ciné, piscine, resto, ce qu'il vous plaît mais juste tous les deux. Je fais pareil avec Bell et on se retrouve demain soir! Mais en cas de soucis, vous nous appelez, on se retrouve pour une petite balade.

-Edward…. supplia Anthony.

-Si on reste tous les quatre, on ne va penser qu'à l'attitude des filles et ce qu'on fait de travers. Sinon nous allons au cinéma et… je ne veux pas que ça vous gêne, d'accord?

-Vendu, dit Gab. On se fait un cinéma ensemble enfin chacun de son côté, mais on se fait quelques boutiques ensemble, pour le fun… fringues de mec, tiens! Comme ça, Bella n'aura pas l'impression d'être hors norme. Et on se retrouve pour manger après! Salade ou un truc sympa pour tous.

-On peut y aller séparément si tu veux, l'Artiste? proposa Gab.

-Non… Non… Ca me va…

-Cool, départ à…?

-Neuf heures!

-Même avant! Prenez un petit déjeuner en ville, avec ton père, on vous l'offre, dit Esmée.

-Merci maman.

Edward rejoignit Bella, qui avait été se coucher, et son sommeil agité. La nuit fut difficile et c'est aux aurores que les adultes se levèrent. Après une douche rapide et un habillage tout aussi rapide, les quatre partirent. Lorsque le bruit du moteur ne fut quasi plus audible, les jumelles se réveillèrent appelant Tony et Gabriel.

C'est Carlisle qui rentra dans leur chambre.

-'addy?

-Bonjour Hope! Bonjour Haley!

-Où 'ny? Où 'ab?

-Ils sont partis en ville toute la journée..

-Haaaa

-'Pa… 'Ma…

-Ils sont partis aussi.

-'a pu 'Pa? 'a pu 'Ma?

-Mais vous n'avez pas été « gentilles », mais capricieuses, vous avez fait du mal à votre maman, votre papa, à Gabriel et à Anthony. C'est vilain! Alors Esmée et moi, nous allons nous occuper de vous.

La journée fut difficile. Esmée et Carlisle isolaient les jumelles à chaque caprice, refusant le chantage aux larmes. Seth refusa même que Baptiste joue avec Haley et Hope, parce qu'elles étaient « méchantes alors qu'elles avaient de la chance, elles avaient la meilleure maman du monde! » Il était sorti de la maison en claquant la porte, se réfugiant dans le jardin. Lili le suivit, le regard triste. Baptiste était au même moment dans les bras de Carlisle avec Patouche dans ses bras, en larmes.

Emmett était statufié par l'éclat de son fils, attitude inhabituelle pour ce grand calme. Jasper le retint de le rejoindre, mais sortit lui-même pendant qu'Alice apportait un jeu de construction pour les deux petites Cullen.

Dehors, Lili consolait Seth ou plutôt le laissait vider son sac :

-Elles ont de la chance, elles ont une maman, moi j'ai plus de maman! Y'a personne qui aime mon papa et moi assez fort pour rester avec nous. La maman de Baptiste est pas restée. Roselalie, elle aime mon papa, mais pas nous! Tu crois que si je m'en vais, Papa sera heureux avec Roselalie? Parce que moi, je peux partir! Je ne sais pas où aller mais je trouverais…

-Tu ne vas nulle part Seth! Ton papa serait très triste sinon…. Vous êtes une famille sans maman, en ce moment, comme, Papa et moi, au début, mais après Alice est revenue… Je ne sais pas si Rosalie va revenir… Mais je sais que tu es un super grand frère pour Baptiste.

-Il a pleuré parce que je voulais pas qu'il joue avec elles! JE NE SUIS PAS SUPER!

-Si! Tu as pensé qu'elles pouvaient lui faire du mal et tu l'as protégé… Tu aurais pu avoir peur de te faire punir…

-Ze serais puni, je le sais. Mais ze veux pas qu'elles soient messantes avec lui. Elles ont fait pleuré Tony et Gab… Tu te rends compte? Ze suis pas gentil aussi!Z'ai fait pleuré mon 'tit frère, sanglota Seth.

A cet instant Jasper décida d'intervenir, Lili voulut partir mais il la retint.

-Si Seth est d'accord, tu peux rester.

-Oui, je veux que Lilli reste, mais si elle veut aussi.

-Je reste, ajouta Lili de suite.

-Bon! Explique-moi un peu, pourquoi protéger ton frère et le faire pleurer aussi, c'est être un mauvais frère?

-Ben je dois pas le faire pleurer!

-Dis-moi, as-tu fait exprès de le faire pleurer?

-Non! Je voulais pas que les filles lui fassent du mal! Z'ai pas fait nexprès de le faire pleurer, c'est pas bien, ça, hein, Zapper?

-Je pense surtout que tu dois le dire à ton frère. Ce qui serait mal, c'est de ne pas vouloir expliquer, te moquer des larmes de ton frère. Mais ce n'est pas vrai?

-Non, je veux pas le faire pleurer.

-Bien, alors pour moi, tu es un super grand frère.

-Et Lili est crop zentille avec moi. T'as de a chance qu'elle soit ta fille.

-Oui, dit Jasper en regardant sa fille, les yeux brillants, j'ai de la chance.

-Mais je crois qu'on a eu de la chance tous les deux, parce que maintenant, j'ai un super papa!

-Dis Zazper, tu crois que, un jour, Roselalie, elle arrivera à me n'aimer un titit peu, pour rester dans notre maison et faire des étoiles dans les yeux de papa?

-Et Baptiste?

-Lui, c'est un titit qui fait du bruit mais tout le monde l'aime… Moi… Je ressemble à mon papa pas bien dans sa tête.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? demanda Lili.

-Papa m'a expliqué que mon vrai papa, ben dans sa tête, y'a quelque chose qui allait à l'envers. C'est pour ça que maman, elle est pa'tie pour me protéger… C'est vrai, hein, Zapper?

-Oui, bonhomme, on peut le dire comme ça.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout vrai?

-Euh… non…

-Papa il a dit pour pas être messant avec mon vrai papa. Mais ze sais qu'il a fait le vilain avec maman. C'est un super vilain vilain qui me voulait pas! Lui aussi, il m'aimait pas!

-Seth! s'exclama Lili.

-Ben quoi? C'est vrai! Si j'avais pas eu mon papa n'héros… Ze serais pas là! Et pis maintenant, à cause de moi, sa namoureuse, elle revient pas!

Un toussotement se fit entendre :

-Seth, commença son oncle.

-Ze sait qui sait! C'est Roselalie, ta soeur et la namoureuse perdue de papa…

-Bonjour Seth, bonjour Lili, Jasper!

-Rose…

-Seth, tu veux bien parler avec moi? J'ai demandé à ton papa et il m'a dit que c'était à toi de décider.

-C'est vrai papa? demanda le garçon à son papa qui suivait.

-Oui mon grand. Si tu as envie de poser des questions vas-y. Je sais que tu en as plein et je ne peux pas répondre à toutes, alors…

-D'accord. Zasper, tu crois que je peux?

-Tu veux quoi?

-Rester tout seul avec Roselalie et ça ira?

-Je pense que oui et j'espère, répondit sincèrement l'adulte.

-Mais tu sais pas!

-Non.

-D'accord. Lili tu veux bien jouer avec Baptiste et lui faire des câlins. Je vais rester ici.

Lili lui fit un bisou et fila rejoindre Emmett et l'entraîna. Jasper suivit, non sans un regard à sa sœur qui répondit :

-Je te le promets.

-Tu as intérêt.

-Je t'appelle dès que nous avons un souci ou besoin.

-Bien. Seth?

-Z'ai entendu.

Jasper rentra aussi et les laissa seuls. Mais Seth parla rapidement.

-Pourquoi tu veux me voir?

-Parce que je crois tu as des questions à me poser.

-Vi… Pourquoi tu es partie?

-Euh…

-Moi je suis content, maman elle m'a donné un super papa trop fort. Mais après, tu pouvais reviendre. Pourquoi t'es restée messante? Pourquoi t'aimes pu mon papa qui est le meilleur au monde? Pourquoi tu m'aimes pas? C'est pour ça que t'aimes pu papa? Pake ze suis là? Si je m'en aille, tu reviendras naimer papa? demanda le petit, la voix pleine de larmes.

_Enfin le le chapitre, le dernier que j'avais en avance ce qui sera plus simple j'espère maintenant… il me suffit d'emmener ma tablette pour écrire. Les choses vont avancer. Il reste peu à dire Emmett-Rosalie surtout, Bella et Edward, l'arrivée d'un petit dernier exceptionnel, et un saut dans le temps aussi et une fin… Tout ça nous rapproche de la fin après presque 3 ans et beaucoup d'aventure… pour celles qui ont la patience de me suivre encore._

_Merci à Claire, toujours là, toujours à entendre ou sentir les choses, à corriger plus vite que son ombre. Elle a trouvé la fin terrible, et vous? Que répondriez vous?_

25/25


End file.
